Tout n'est que fatalité
by Betifi
Summary: Bella croise le chemin de deux vampires, deux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Ces derniers envoyés par les Volturi pour régler un problème de nouveau-nés. Quand Alec rencontre Bella, il développe une attirance obsessionnelle.
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai repris le début de cette fic, je rassure mes lectrices régulières c'est juste pour corriger les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes ainsi que les fautes de syntaxes.**

**J'en profite pour informer mes lecteurs(trices), que ma correctrice n'est autre que Galswinthe.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue : POV Alec**

Qu'est-ce que je faisais là. C'était Jane qui avait été punie, c'est elle qui avait comploté, je n'étais au courant de rien moi. Bien évidemment elle n'allait pas venir s'en vanter non plus. Et puis je la soupçonnais d'avoir voulu me protéger un minimum. Je fulminais je ne voulais pas aller m'occuper de ces problèmes, j'ai toujours eu horreur des voyages. Mais non nous étions jumeaux, donc inséparable, mais bien sûr ce n'est pas comme si Jane n'avait jamais été sans moi régler un problème. Je savais ce que Aro avait derrière la tête, il attendait de moi que j'arrive à canaliser ma sœur, et que je la remette sur le droit chemin. Avant que Caïus, ou pire Marcus, ne veulent la punir pour tentative de rébellion ou autre. Elle avait quand même eu de la chance qu'il ne leur avait pas dit, et qu'il tienne un minimum à elle. En fait j'avais la sensation qu'il tenait plus à son pouvoir qu'à sa personne contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

Pour finir je me retrouve enfermé dans cette carlingue, obligé de voyager et d'aller m'occuper de problème qui m'ennuie royalement. Je ne suis pas un homme de terrain, je suis plutôt dans la stratégie, je laisse généralement cette corvée à ma sœur qui elle s'en délecte.

Bien que l'avion reste le moyen de transport le plus rapide, être obligé de voyager avec le bétail, m'horripilait au plus haut point. Et je n'osais penser à ce que ressentait Jane à côté de moi. Qui ne trouvait pas mieux que d'infliger une migraine à cette femelle de bord. Comment est-ce qu'il**s** appellent ça eux ? Ah oui ! Une hôtesse de l'air. En tout cas la seule chose qu'elle peut accueillir en cet instant c'est la migraine que lui inflige Jane pour passer le temps ou passer ses nerfs, peut-être même les deux raisons combinées. Comme si une n'était pas suffisante, elle trouva une autre proie pour exercer son talent. De toute façon la première avait littéralement perdu connaissance certainement dû à la douleur. Ce n'était pas trop tôt car ses gémissements commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur le système, et encore je pouvais m'estimer heureux qu'elle ait une conscience professionnelle, sinon elle aurait hurlé. Je ne pouvais pas nier que les femelles étaient nettement plus courageuses ou moins sujettes à la douleur que leur homologues masculin. Un homme aurait hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'on l'entende jusqu'en Chine, comme si hurler sa douleur pouvait l'amoindrir.

**-Jane, il faudrait que tu cesses de jouer avec le bétail. Je pense qu'Aro n'apprécierait que moyennement de te savoir responsable, de l'atterrissage de cet avion avant sa destination initial.**

Elle me toisa d'un regard dur et froid, mais je faisais parti des seuls qui peuvent s'imposer à Jane, avec Aro bien sûr. Premièrement je suis son frère, mais si tel en était resté là je pense que je n'aurais pas eu autant d'emprise sur elle que Démétri. Non, ce qui faisait qu'elle m'écoutait de temps à autre, c'est que mon pouvoir la terrifiait.

Un jour où elle m'avait réellement poussé à bout je m'en était servi contre elle. Je l'avait privé de tous ses sens, elle était seule dans la nuit de ses pensées. Pour lui montrer qu'elle ne me faisait pas peur je lui avais arraché un bras, bien sûr elle n'avait rien senti, ni vu, ni entendu. C'est sur cela que repose mon pouvoir, j'annihile tous les sens. Puis je l'avais laissé seule en me retirant dans mes appartements. En ayant bien entendu pris la peine de placer son bras à la vu de tous. Quand elle était allée le chercher, après avoir bien sûr poussé un cri de rage et de fureur, mélangé à la douleur qui avait réapparu une fois que j'avais relâché la pression de mon pouvoir. Je n'étais pas présent contrairement à la moitié du château, en fait non pas la moitié, la totalité du château.

L'avantage c'est que depuis ce jour, personne n'ose plus me contredire ou même tenté de m'agacer. Bien que mon grade soit en soit une raison suffisante. Je faisais plus peur que ma propre sœur, et quant à elle, elle avait su où se trouvaient mes limites.

En ce qui concerne Aro elle est persuadée d'être amoureuse, pour moi je pense qu'elle est amoureuse du pouvoir qu'il représente, le pouvoir et la peur, car pour ma sœur l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait manigancé un quelconque plan pour se débarrasser de Sulpicia. Comme si elle avait pu réussir, avec Aro nous touchant à la moindre occasion.

Et voilà à cause de ces soit disant sentiments pour notre maître je me retrouve à je ne sais combien de pieds au dessus de l'océan, me rendant dans un pays que je n'aime pas.

Bien qu'en temps normal je n'intervienne jamais dans les petits jeux de ma sœur, je pense qu'il serait malvenu qu'ils posent ou détournent l'avion pour une je ne quelle contagion qui provoque de si puissantes migraines. Je l'entendis se renfrogner en marmottant une réponse du genre.

**-Ben si en plus, on ne peut plus s'amuser, pfff !**

Cela ne l'empêcha pas bien sûr de jeter un regard noir à la femelle, qui commençait à se détendre, la douleur disparaissant. C'est fou l'esprit puéril qu'elle avait gardé, on aurait pu penser qu'avec tant de temps elle se serait assagie, mais non. Je crois même qu'au plus le temps passe et qu'elle se rend compte que personne ne peut l'atteindre, au plus elle devient puérile et cruelle.

Le reste du voyage se passa plus longuement, et avec autant d'entrain.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à Phœnix, le soleil était couché, ce qui allait nous faciliter notre arrivée. Nous débarquâmes et allâmes prendre possession des chambres que nous avions réservées.

Il était encore tôt pour aller chasser et régler le petit problème d'ambition démesuré pour lesquels il nous fallait régulièrement faire face et intervenir dans cette partie du monde. Je montais et entrais dans ma chambre profitant du calme et de la solitude qu'elle m'offrait. J'aimais ma sœur, mais elle était tellement excessive. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les humains ou même certain d'entre nous focalisent autant sur leurs partenaires. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse être autant attaché à une personne. Même pour ma sœur je ne le suis pas autant. Je me sens réellement moi et libre que quand elle n'est pas dans les parages.

Dois-je en culpabilisé ? Non je ne pense pas en tant qu'humain oui je l'avais fait mais maintenant que plus rien ou presque ne pouvait nous toucher. Cette culpabilité avait fondu comme neige au soleil, le jour de ma transformation.

Nous étions convenus de nous retrouver dans le hall de réception à 23h30, pour commencer la traque.

Nous étions du côté du Copper Square, quand nous avons senti les odeurs de plusieurs vampires, trois exactement. Elles nous dirigeaient vers la Burton Barr Central Library, plus à l'Est sur le petit terrain à proximité de la voie d'accès. Terrain plus propice à la tranquillité d'un déjeuner vampirique. D'ailleurs je sentais et j'entendais leurs repas sanglotants et suppliants de les laisser partir.

Nous arrivâmes sereins, ils nous faisaient face, deux d'entre eux avaient dans leurs mains leurs futurs festin, enfin quand je dis leurs futurs c'est plutôt notre futur festin à Jane et moi.

Jane ne perdit pas de temps en explication quelconque, elle commença a infliger sa médecine à celui qui était le plus près de nous laissant sa proie s'échapper elle tomba à ses pieds. Et les cris redoublèrent d'intensités, je décidai d'intervenir. Malgré que personne ne se trouvait à proximité, il valait mieux préservé notre petite entrevue secrète pour le moment, tant que nous n'aurions pas trouver le créateur de ces nouveaux-nés.

J'utilisais mon pouvoir et quasi instantanément, plus un son, plus de panique, plus qu'un calme reposant.

**-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me gâches mon plaisir, d'abord dans l'avion et maintenant ici ?** ronchonna ma sœur.

**-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux être vigilant pour le moment et entendre le martyr que tu imposes à ces vauriens, ne fera qu'attirer l'attention de leur créateur, et ainsi le pousser à la fuite. Et en ce qui me concerne j'aimerai rentrer à Volterra le plus tôt possible.**

Elle savait que j'avais raison, j'avais toujours raison, j'étais le plus posé et réfléchi de nous deux.

**-Et puis si ça peut te faire plaisir je te laisserai t'amuser un peu avec le malheureux papa,** elle fut plus heureuse et c'est avec un acharnement sanguinaire qu'elle démembra deux vampires sur trois, moi m'occupant du dernier.

C'est à cet instant que mes yeux se portèrent sur l'humaine qui s'était effondrée au pied du martyr de Jane. Elle nous observait les yeux mouillés et empli de terreur. Elle nous voyait, ce qui aurait normalement dû être impossible elle était imperméable à mon pouvoir. Je restais ébahis c'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Elle tremblait, pleurait, elle était tétanisée, elle ne bougeait pas, pas à cause de moi de mon pouvoir, car elle me voyait cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Je m'approchai d'elle prudemment, et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, pour confirmer que mon don n'avait aucune influence sur elle. J'étais fasciné.

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensé, franchement j'ai pensé que commencer par Alec serait plus simple et intéressant pour poser l'histoire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Déjà je suis WOUAAHH ! je suis super estomaquée, super contente et surtout super ravie que mon prologue vous plaise. Et en plus j'ai pleins de reviews, franchement ça fait très plaisir.**

**J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez, mais vais-je aller dans ce sens ? Vous verrez. LOL**

**En tout cas merci à toutes et (tous peut-être ?) Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Grâce à vos reviews j'ai décidé de poster un peu plus tôt que prévu, un petit remerciement spécial pour vous. ;)**

**Stef1804 et Mackensy : les réponses pour vous sont dans ce chapitre.**

**France : Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je posterai, je pense que cela dépendra de mon inspiration.**

**En tout cas merci à tout le monde, je suis très touchée.**

**Voilà le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1.**

**Pov Bella**

J'avais arrêté mon choix, il n'était pas évident à faire, mais il fallait que je m'y tienne.

Je ne suis pas du genre à revenir sur ma parole, c'est pour quoi une fois ma décision prise j'ai contacté mon père pour l'avertir de mon arrivée prochaine. Je ne pourrais plus me défiler et je leur devais bien ça que ce soit à ma mère, elle méritait d'être heureuse avec Phil. Et mon père que je ne voyais qu'une quinzaine de jours par an et encore parce qu'il faisait l'effort de venir ici à Phœnix, moi ayant renoncé à mes congés près de lui dans sa petite bourgade de Forks.

Je n'aimais pas cette ville, il y pleuvait constamment, et surtout j'étais mal à l'aise chez lui. Il essayait d'être un bon père et il l'était, mais on était pas fait pour les relations intimes lui et moi. Aussi timide et réservé l'un que l'autre, on se ressemblait énormément tous les deux.

Et puis j'avais horreur qu'il me dépose chez ses amis, quand il devait s'absenter, et en tant que shérif cela arrivait régulièrement. Il avait été blessé que je ne veuille plus y aller, mais il compensait et ne m'en voulait pas, je pense qu'il me comprenait.

Ma mère m'assurait qu'elle pouvait continuer d'attendre son ''homme'' et le voir rentrer qu'un week-end sur deux, mais je savais qu'elle en souffrait. De toute façon j'étais assez grande maintenant, j'avais dix sept ans et Charlie était si heureux quand je lui avais annoncé que j'allais le rejoindre pour vivre avec lui. Voilà dorénavant je ne pouvais plus reculer.

J'emmagasinais le plus de soleil que je pouvais, mais bizarrement malgré ma surexposition je ne parvenais pas à prendre des couleurs, toujours ce teint diaphane. Je désespérais, qu'allait on penser de moi avec mon carnet de note qui montrait véritablement mon manque de vie social, alors associé à mon teint neigeux. Ils vont très vite me cataloguer dans les intellos sans intérêt. Ça ne me changera guère d'ici, sauf que je passais plus ou moins inaperçue vu le nombre d'élève qui surpeuplé le lycée. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas à Forks, à n'en point douter. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin des autres, et pour être honnête j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être complètement gauche dans mes rapports avec les personnes. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, j'étais véritablement comme ça.

J'en profitais pour faire ce que je ne pourrais plus, comme aller au cinéma d'art et d'essai que je suis sûre ne pas trouver à Forks. J'allais également visiter les musés d'art et d'histoire que je connaissais déjà, mais j'aimais ces lieux où je me sentais à l'aise, je m'y sentais chez moi. Je me réservais la Burton Barr Central Library, pour cette fin d'après midi, sachant que les prochains jours seraient pour l'organisation du voyage, tel que renouvellement de ma garde robe, car mes petits hauts et mes chaussures ouvertes, n'auraient très certainement pas leur place à Forks, à moins d'être dans le fond d'un placard.

Ma mère ayant une réunion parents-élèves, je me dirigeais donc seule vers la Burton Barr Central Library qui organisait une séance de dédicace d'un romancier en vogue. Trois livres en trois ans et trois illustres succès, pour être franche je les connaissais par cœur les trois. Et puis j'en profiterai pour faire certains achats de livres car j'ai bien peur que la bibliothèque de ma futur résidence soit aussi triste que l'était sa ville.

Après avoir vu le nombre impressionnant de jeunes filles attendant pour un autographe, je décidais de renoncer et d'aller directement à mes achats, j'aurai plus de temps et cela me ravit. Et puis faire la potiche pendant des heures pour une signature d'un homme qui ne lèvera même pas la tête pour vous regarder, ce n'était pas vraiment moi.

Après deux heures et demi et plusieurs sacs bien fournis je décidai de rentrer chez moi. J'ai toujours eu horreur du shopping mais pour moi une librairie n'a rien à voir de ce que je peux qualifier de shopping, et y passer des heures ne me déplaisait pas loin de là. En plus c'est le seul commerce où mon budget explosait, tant pis j'achèterais moins de vêtement.

Je sortais et l'air non climatisé de l'extérieur me fit un bien immense, j'aimais cette odeur de terre gorgée de soleil, et ce climat désertique, bien que ma peau contredisait ces sentiments.

J'allais m'installer sur un banc un peu à l'écart de l'entrer principale. Les yeux fermés je profitai de ces derniers instants que je passais ici. Me laissant en proie à cette brise nocturne, je humai l'air et savourais chaque senteurs si uniques qui me rappelais tellement ma vie ici.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse de faire plaisir à mon père, je serais restée ici. Comment ferais-je pour me faire à ce climat humide et froid de l'état de Washington, moi qui aimais tant le soleil ?

Perdue dans mes pensés je ne fis pas attention que l'on s'approchait de moi, jusqu'à ce que je sente une barre glacial sur mon cou qui me tirait en arrière à une vitesse vertigineuse. J'en laissais tomber mes sacs, je ne pus émettre le moindre son, tellement la pression était forte. Je me trouvais instantanément contre un mur mes pieds ne touchant pas le sol. L'homme qui m'avait attrapé, par ce que c'était son bras et non une barre de fer comme je me l'étais imaginée. Il me maintenait par la gorge d'une seule main, un sourire terrifiant sur le visage je m'attardais sur ses yeux ils étaient horriblement rouge rempli de rage et de haine, il avait le regard fou. J'avais peur réellement peur, la mort me paraissait presque insignifiante, mais dans son regard je vis qu'il n'allait pas m'épargner, ni même faire preuve de compassion et précipiter les choses, non il allait me torturer je le pressentais, je le voyais. Je savais ma dernière heure arrivée, je ne quitterais jamais Phœnix.

J'allais quitter cette terre dans le caniveau ou peut-être mettrait-il mon cadavre dans un des containers derrière lui. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me débattre, mais c'est comme si sa main et son corps étaient en pierre, il ne bougea pas le moins du monde pas même une secousse, et pourtant j'y avais mis toute mes forces. Je lui assénais des coup de pieds, je crois même qu'avec le bruit que je venais d'entendre j'avais dû me casser un orteil, mais j'avais bien trop peur pour ressentir la douleur. J'entendis un autre homme rire à côté de moi, j'essayai de tourner la tête mais je n'y parvins pas, seuls mes yeux eurent un mouvement circulaire suffisant pour pouvoir le distinguer.

Il était petit approximativement deux têtes de moins que mon tortionnaire. Ils étaient tous les deux bruns, le petit les cheveux très court comme s'il sortait de l'armée, il en avait d'ailleurs la carrure. Celui qui me maintenait avait un physique passe partout, si on omettait ses yeux bien évidemment. Ils devaient tous les deux avoir une bonne vingtaine, ils étaient d'une beauté insolente. Ils riaient de mes vaines tentatives visant à m'échapper, je n'arrivais toujours pas à hurler, au contraire au plus j'essayais au plus je manquais d'air à tel point que j'étais en train de partir je sentais la brume s'insinuait dans mon esprit. Après tout si je meurs étranglée ce sera toujours mieux que ce qu'ils avaient en réserve pour moi. Il dût s'en rendre compte car sa main se desserra légèrement, je pus respirer de nouveau, bien que ma gorge était douloureuse à chaque passage d'air. Un troisième homme arriva, il était blond légèrement bedonnant, le visage rond avec un bouc parfaitement taillé, et l'aura toute aussi terrifiante que celles de ses deux acolytes que j'avais face à moi. Il était apparemment pas seul et tenait fermement une autre jeune fille totalement hystérique et en pleure. Sa respiration était saccadée par les crises de larmes et l'angoisse qui la secouaient. Ce que je comprenais aisément moi aussi j'étais en pleure mes yeux me brulaient à force de pleurer. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à parler ou à sortir le moindre son, comme si mon corps ne voulait pas obéir aux ordres que lui envoyait mon cerveau.

**-Tu devrais la maîtriser qu'elle s'arrête on va finir par se faire remarquer. Et tu sais ce qu'elle nous a dit. Si on se fait prendre par l'un des nôtre elle en terminera elle même avec nous,** c'était mon tortionnaire qui s'adressait au nouveau venu.

**-Si on allait un peu plus haut, après la route il y a un petit terrain ou personne ne peut aller à cause de la circulation,** c'était le militaire, sa proposition m'anéantis, si j'avais une toute petite chance de m'en sortir c'était ici, s'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeur de la nuit, personne ne pourrait intervenir avant ma fin.

La motion fut approuvée à l'unanimité et là plus aucun espoir en moi, mes forces m'avaient abandonné. Je sentais mon corps bouger, j'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Goliath.

Je repris conscience de la réalité quand j'entendis nos bourreaux s'agiter et s'énerver, cherchant, bougeant dans tous les sens. Ils se déplaçaient si vite que mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à les suivre. Ils étaient paniqués, quelque chose les effrayaient. Je ne savais pas qui, ni quoi mais une bouffée d'espoir me parcouru.

Je les vis se figer, fixant le même point tous les trois. Moi je ne voyais rien, il me tenait fermement trop fermement, je manquais d'air et il n'avait pas l'air de m'apporter plus d'attention que cela. Il était rigide et tendu, j'entendis une sorte de grognement sortir de sa poitrine. Une éternité plus tard il me lâcha, sans autre ménagement je tombais à terre, enfin je n'étais plus dans l'étau de sa poigne et je pouvais tenter de m'échapper. J'essayais de bouger mais n'y parvins pas. J'étais toujours en larmes, et ma gorge m'était tellement douloureuse que chaque respiration était une torture. Mes jambes n'avaient rien elles, et pourtant je n'arrivais toujours pas à me mouvoir, elles refusaient de me porter ne voulant même pas bouger. Ajoutez à cela les pleures saccadés et l'hystérie de ma camarade d'infortune. Tout cela m'assourdissait comme si c'était son hystérie à elle qui m'empêchait de me relever. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je réalise, qu'elle n'était pas seule à hurler. Les hurlements de mon tortionnaire, étaient tels que mes propres frayeurs paraissaient ridicules en comparaisons. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui infliger pareil torture.

Je levais les yeux et observais ce qui se passait.

Face à moi deux personnes fières, droites, pleines d'assurances. L'un d'eux sourit, un sourire perfide qui se dessina au fur et à mesure des cris d'agonies de mon bourreau. J'aurais dû être heureuse de se retournement de situation, mais j'étais encore plus terrifiée. Puis je n'entendis plus rien, plus un bruit hormis une voix féminine, une très belle voix envoutante et légèrement juvénile, à moins que ce soit le ton qu'elle employait qui faisait cette effet. Elle se plaignait apparemment.

**-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me gâches mon plaisir, d'abord dans l'avion et maintenant ici ?**

C'est une voix masculine des plus majestueuse, qui lui répondit.

**-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux être vigilant pour le moment et entendre le martyr que tu imposes à ces vauriens, ne fera qu'attirer l'attention, et peut-être celle de son créateur. Et ainsi le pousser à la fuite. Et en ce qui me concerne j'aimerai rentrer à Volterra le plus tôt possible.**

Je les observais, ils étaient magnifiques, rien à voir avec les criminels qui voulaient ma peau et celle de ma camarade, d'ailleurs ça faisait du bien de ne plus l'entendre, j'arrivais à rassembler un peu mes esprits.

Mon exploration continua sans que j'en sois pleinement consciente, car si mon esprit avait réellement refait surface j'aurais certainement fui, mais non j'étais tétanisée et hypnotisée par la vue de cet Adonis.

Il avait une espèce de tunique sombre, qui contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau, ses lèvres étaient plantureuses, d'un rouge intense en parfaite opposition avec son teint mais d'une telle harmonie, une véritable invitation aux baisers. Il avait des pommettes saillantes, le front haut. Une prestance sans pareil transpirait de sa personne comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ses cheveux étaient courts et sombres peut-être bruns foncés ou noirs, je n'arrivais pas les voir dans la nuit.

J'étais perdue dans cette contemplation à tel point que je n'avais pas remarqué que la personne qui l'accompagnait n'était plus à ses côtés. Je tournais la tête quand j'entendis un bruit sourd très impressionnant, et là je vis qu'il s'agissait de sa compagne qui était en train d'arracher un bras du bedonnant. Il ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il ressentait la douleur comme s'il était déjà mort. Ce dont j'aurais pu douter si je ne l'avais vu marcher pendant qu'elle s'affairait à le disloquer. J'étais complètement choquée, elle était en train de le démembrer, de l'éviscérer sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa gorge.

Elle s'attelait à sa tâche comme, j'aurais moi coupé du pain. Si j'étais préalablement tétanisée, là j'étais littéralement traumatisée.

Comme en une action routinière elle s'affairait à son deuxième homme. C'était au tour du militaire qui attendait sagement son tour, quand je dis sagement en fait il ne faisait que tourner en rond.

Mes yeux allèrent de l'amoncellement de morceaux de corps humains qui reposait en tas, à la beauté fatale qui démembrait le militaire, puis à l'Adonis. Et quand je vis qu'il s'adonnait lui aussi à ces activités macabres, je crus vomir mais rien ne sortit. Ils avaient terminés leurs petits jeux, quand je vis qu'il posa les yeux sur moi, je crus mourir de terreur je n'avais pas vu ses yeux, ils étaient aussi rouge que ceux de mes tortionnaires qui venaient de perdre la vie sous leurs mains expertes. Il était près trop près. Je voulus me lever et courir le plus vitre possible m'éloigner de cette barbarie sans nom. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, foutues jambes j'allais mourir parce qu'elles refusaient de m'obéir. Il avait l'air sceptique ou plutôt curieux, en me regardant, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience à l'instant que j'existai, que j'étais présente. Il s'avança vers moi lentement, je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. Puis il s'accroupit face à moi toujours son regard vrillé au miens. Je ne pus reculer que mon buste, seul réaction que mon corps autorisa, j'étais totalement apathique.

Dire que j'étais terrorisée ou paniquée était loin de la vérité en fait, quel mot aurais-je pu utiliser pour dire en cet instant ce que je pouvais ressentir, aucun existant il faut croire.

Il avança une main et prit d'autorité mon menton relevant ma tête pour que mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Si cela avait été dans d'autres circonstances, et surtout avec des yeux différent je l'aurais trouvé séduisant mais la peur était elle, que je me refusais à ce genre d'idée.

**-Comment t'appelles-tu ?** me demanda-t-il.

Je n'arrivais pas à répondre, les mot restaient coincés dans ma gorge.

**-Que fais-tu Alec, je croyais qu'on ne devait pas jouer avec la nourriture,** c'était la déesse païenne qui s'adressait au dénommé Alec. Je suffoquais, venait-elle de dire que j'étais leur nourriture. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et sans m'en rendre compte je sombrais dans un état proche du coma.

Je me réveillais brutalement dans un cri et trempée de sueur, encore un cauchemar et quel cauchemar je n'avais jamais vécu de rêve aussi réel. Malgré l'obscurité je ne mis pas longtemps à m'apercevoir que je n'étais pas dans mon lit et encore moins dans ma chambre. Je me relevais et me remontais jusqu'à ce que la tête de lit derrière moi m'arrête. Puis en scrutant l'obscurité autour de moi je m'aperçus qu'on m'observait.

Non cela ne pouvait être possible et mes cauchemars soient vrais ?

Je ne bougeais pas cela devenait une habitude chez moi. Il se rapprocha du lit doucement puis s'installa au pied son regards vrillé au mien. Bien que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise du tout par cette proximité, je ne pouvais baisser les yeux de mon propre chef. J'étais hypnotisée, malgré la couleur dérangeante de ses yeux.

**-Bonjour,** me dit-il,** comment vas-tu ?** il avait une voix calme, douce, envoutante.

**-Je crois que ça va**, réussis-je à bafouiller.

**-Alors belle au bois dormant vas-tu enfin me dire comment tu t'appelles ?**

**-Je... je m'appelle Bella,** il m'observa un instant ce qui eut pour effet de m'empourprer, puis.

**-Bien Bella, comme tu as pu t'en douter il y a des choses que tu n'aurais pas dû voir hier, et bien que je ne sois pas comme cela d'habitude, si tu le souhaites, je t'expliquerai.**

Il attendait une réponse. Me laissait-il vraiment le choix ? Mais quel choix avais-je ? Celui de savoir ou non ? Ou celui de pouvoir partir ? Bien qu'en fait je ne sais pas si j'étais en état de pouvoir le faire, mon corps me paraissait tellement ankylosé, engourdit.

**-Que dois je comprendre ? Aie-je le choix, mais quel choix ?** il sourit, il était éblouissant.

**-J'avais oublier cet aspect de l'humanité cette curiosité excessive. En fait malheureusement ton choix est limité. Je te propose de t'informer maintenant de certains détails me concernant moi et ma sœur,** ainsi la fille qui l'accompagnait était sa sœur. Il était étonnant que cette nouvelle, déclencha en moi comme un courant électrique qui traversa chaque parcelle de mon corps. Il fallait que je me reprenne et vite. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Avais-je perdu l'esprit pour avoir de tels réactions ? En ce moment où mon avenir paraissait des plus incertains, ne devrais-je pas au contraire me soucier d'avantage de savoir si je pouvais rentrer ou non ?

Me laissant un instant pour réfléchir à sa proposition je décidais de l'accepter, après tout cela me permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus et peut-être arriverais-je à négocier ma liberté.

**-D'accord je veux bien que tu m'expliques, ce qu'il s'est passé,** il parut à la fois ravi et un autre je ne sais quoi, gêné peut-être.

**-Bon on va commencer en douceur, et si tu trouves que ce que je vais te dire est un peu...** il réfléchi. **Un peu trop dur pour toi, tu m'arrêtes, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'épargner le... les gens comme toi.**

**-Parce que tu crois que ce que j'ai vu n'est pas trop dur ?** rétorquais-je incrédule. Mais est-ce que je l'avais vu ou rêvé ? La deuxième possibilité aurait tout lieu d'être plus réaliste, mais alors pourquoi me retrouvais-je alors dans une chambre inconnue avec lui ? À moins que je dorme encore ? Je divaguais.

**-Je pense que tu pourras être profondément choquée, mais es-tu sûre de toujours vouloir savoir maintenant ?**

**-Je crois oui, sinon je ne vais pas arrêter d'y penser je veux le savoir, je veux pouvoir comprendre,** je n'arrivais à aligner deux mots compréhensibles quand je ne le regardais pas en face alors je gardais les yeux fixés sur le lit.

**-Hier quand tu as été enlevée, tu t'es aperçue que tes agresseurs étaient différent de toi,** je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment**. Et tu as pu constater aussi, qu'ils avaient une force et une vélocité hors normes,** je hochais toujours la tête**. Sais-tu pourquoi ?** me demanda-t-il enfin.

**-Je croyais que tu devais me le dire,** avouais-je n'ayant en fait pas de réponse à lui fournir, en tout cas aucune de logique. J'avais réussi à y penser trente secondes hier quand le grand brun m'avait lâché, mais aucune explication plausible, à par ma perte d'esprit.

**-Si je te disais que ton monde est rempli d'êtres surnaturels, et que j'en fais parti tout comme ma sœur, et aussi tes agresseurs d'hier soir. Serais-tu prête à me croire ?** je ne savais pas comment réagir, se moquait-il de moi, est-ce que je rêvais encore ? Ou pire est-ce que mon rêve était réel ? Il s'aperçut du doute qui me parcourait.

**-Veux-tu que je te refasse une démonstration ?**

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, voulais-je vraiment le voir me démembrer pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas ? Mais au fond de moi cette explication ne m'était pas aussi improbable qu'elle semblait l'être. Je ne suis pas du genre à me complaire dans le paranormal, et pour être honnête je ne m'étais même jamais penchée sur le sujet.

Je savais seulement que j'avais l'esprit assez ouvert, mais ouvert jusque là ? Je devais me rendre compte que ce que j'avais vu relevait de l'extraordinaire. Et lui était extraordinaire, une beauté pareil n'était pas réelle, alors oui je pense que je pouvais croire au surnaturel, j'en avais la preuve devant moi.

**-Non ce ne sera pas utile, je te crois,** néanmoins quel être fantastique était-il ?

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées rassemblant les informations que j'avais récoltées. C'est là que me revint en mémoire une phrase que sa sœur avait prononcé avant que je sombre dans les profondeurs de des ténèbres qui reliaient le réel aux cauchemars. Un hoquet de stupeur franchit mes lèvres.

Je le fixais essayant désespérément de ne pas croire à ce je pensais, car si je ne me trompais pas je n'avais aucune chance de sortir d'ici vivante.

Il comprit et se leva, il retourna s'assoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé précédemment, me laissant l'espace nécessaire à ce que je me sente en sécurité autant que cette chambre le permettait du moins.

**-Lance-toi, n'aie pas peur je ne te ferai rien,** il paraissait sincère.** Tu as compris ce que nous sommes, alors dis-le.**

Je n'osais pas, j'avais peur, peur que si je dévoilais à voix haute ce que je pensais, cela entraînerait la vérité, et cette vérité me terrifiait.

Il m'encouragea d'un sourire, timide, bienveillant, et pourtant un autre air se détachait de son visage, il était maussade.

Je me lançais de toute façon, il fallait en finir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

**-Tu es… tu es... un… vampire,** j'avais chuchoté ce dernier mot comme si j'avais peur qu'il fusse vrai.

Je l'observais, aucune réaction, cette attente était vraiment insoutenable.

**-Je dois bien avouer que tu es perspicace. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a mise sur la voie,** il avait un visage et un ton neutre.

Il ne cherchait pas à me faire peur ça j'en était sûre. Je me sentais bizarrement en confiance, et je cédais à ce sentiment, après tout à quoi bon être en permanence sur mes gardes s'il avait décidé d'en finir avec moi, il l'aurait probablement déjà fait. Et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, mes chances de m'en sortir vivante équivalaient à zéro.

**-C'est ta sœur qui...** avant même que j'eusse terminé mon explication, j'entendis un grondement sourd mais féroce sortir de sa poitrine. Je me tendis instantanément, j'avais peut-être mal jugé ses intentions.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux ce qui me déstabilisa, car son regard était plein de remords et d'excuses. De nouveau, mon cœur s'affola, je ne savais pas comment interpréter cela. Si c'était l'effet de la peur, ou si vraiment cet homme, non si ce vampire me faisait de l'effet ? Mais suis-je réellement aussi idiote que je le laisse paraître ?

**-Ne crains rien Bella, je t'ai dit que je ne te ferai aucun mal, et je tiendrais parole. Je sais que cela peut être difficile à croire pour toi, mais tant que tu seras avec moi il ne t'arrivera rien. Cette remise en place était destinée à ma sœur, elle est je dirais, moins patiente, moins compréhensive et surtout moins curieuse que moi,** je le croyais, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte il venait de toucher un point sensible ce qui me surpris, et m'attristait à la fois, je n'étais que l'objet de sa curiosité, un jouet, dont il allait bientôt, très bientôt se lasser.

Il m'observait attentivement.

**-Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? Je t'ai fait peur ?**

Que devais-je lui répondre, non c'est juste que je suis déçue de n'être qu'un jouet.

**-Oui j'ai du mal à ne pas être terrorisée quand je vois tes réactions.**

**-Excuse-moi j'essaierai de faire plus attention dorénavant. Peux-tu continuer s'il te plaît.**

Je m'exécutais.

**-Donc quand elle a dit de ne pas jouer avec...** j'avais du mal à finir cette phrase, elle était insupportable.

**-De ne pas jouer avec la nourriture,** finit-il en m'épargnant la contrainte de le faire. Je hochais la tête, ne pouvant répondre oralement et je baissais les yeux.

-**Tu es vraiment très perspicace, Bella, mais tu es aussi plus que ça. Tu es... **il cherchait apparemment un qualificatif,** Tu es exceptionnel,** m'avoua-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Moi Isabella Swan, insignifiante petite humaine, même parmi mes congénères. Que pouvais-je bien avoir de si exceptionnel, qui vaille que lui bel Adonis, fasse attention à moi ?

**-Écoute, je crois que tu as besoin de dormir encore un peu, je veillerai sur toi. Tu ne crains rien. Dors Bella.**

C'est vrai, que je tombais de fatigue mais arriverai-je à fermer les yeux ? Je crois que oui, je lui faisais confiance. Je ne pouvais me l'expliquer, mais j'avais confiance en lui. Et c'est comme une masse que je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**À vos claviers et écrivez-moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Déja merci pour toutes les alertes d'auteur et de suivi d'histoire. Je ne le dirais jamais assez, c'est touchant et très valorisant, même si j'ai eu moins de reviews**. **Merci a ceux qui m'en ont laissés.**

**Mrs Esmee Cullen: C'est une bonne déduction. ca va être révélé dans ce chapitre**.

**Je voulais attendre un peu avant de poster mais je sais qu'en tant que lectrice, j'ai horreur de devoir patienter trop longtemps. donc pour votre week end, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre:2**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais dormis, quand je me réveillais. Une desserte, sur laquelle étaient disposés des fruits et un thermos. Une lettre était posée délicatement sur l'oreiller à coté de moi.

_ **Bella,**_

**_J'aimerais que tu restaure, tu as aussi un nécessaire de toilette ainsi qu'un change dans la salle de bain. Je pense que la taille te conviendra. Je dois m'absenter un moment. J'aimerais que tu reste dans la chambre jusqu'à mon retour. J'aimerais pouvoir te faire confiance, mais d'un coté comme de l'autre la confiance se mérite, et s'acquière avec le temps et des efforts. Donc pour ta propre sécurité, Jane restera à proximité, elle m'a promis qu'elle saurait se tenir. Au cas ou je n'aurais pas pensé à pallier à un de tes besoins, tu peux toujours appeler le room-service, nous sommes la chambre 340. Je rentrerais au petit matin, regarde sur le fauteuil je crois que cela t'appartiens._**

**_ Affectueusement. Alec._**

Je me levais et allais directement au fauteuil, et là se trouvaient les sacs avec les livres que j'avais acheté, avant mon agression.

Quel jour était on? Depuis quand n'étais je pas rentrée chez moi? Et ma mère dans quel état se trouvait elle? Et mon père? Que de questions auxquels je ne pouvait répondre. Au fond de moi je savais que je ne pourrais jamais les revoir. Des larmes de désespoirs s'emparèrent de moi. Je restais avachis sur le sol en proie de spasmes de sanglots violents. J'arrivais à me calmer, mais il me fallu beaucoup de temps. Il ne fallait plus que je me laisse aller, et s'il fallait que je ne les revoient plus, autant que cela se fasse de cette manière, au moins je n'aurais pas à me montrer forte pour ma mère. J'étais seule, et je pouvais me laisser aller tout mon saoul pour le moment. Et puis j'avais assez de à me faire pour moi, je la savais en sécurité tout comme Charlie et c'est cela qui importait le plus.

Je me levais résolue à sécher mes larmes, j'allais dans la salle de bain et découvris, qu'un nécessaire de toilette m'attendais bel et bien. Quand à la tenue, il était certain qu'Alec ne me connaissait pas. Une robe noir était disposée sur un cintre bien en apparence. Elle avait une coupe simple, cintrée à la taille, de fine bretelle, elle était simple, mais élégante, peut être trop pour moi.

Mes habit actuel avaient laissés leurs vies dans cette agression, mon chemisier était déchiré et il manquait une manche, quand à mon jean, il était hors d'usage lui aussi. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

Je pris une douche l'eau me faisait du bien, mes muscles se détendaient. Je restais plusieurs minutes à me délacer. Après cette douche qui me remit les idées en ordre, et avoir enfiler la robe, qui je dois l'avouer et contre toute attente m'allait à merveille. Si Alec ne connaissait pas mes goûts, il ne s'était pas trompé quant à ma taille.

Pour passer le temps je pris une œuvre de poèmes Européens.

J'ouvris le recueil, une page au hasard et commença ma lecture.

**_Quand des peurs me hantent de cesser d'être _**

**_avant que ma plume n'ait glané les fruits de mon_**

**_cerveau _**

**_avant que des piles de livres ne m'emprisonnent dans_**

**_leurs pages comme en de riches greniers la moisson aboutie, _**

**_quand je regarde,sur la face étoilée de la nuit _**

**_les nuages - symboles géants de haute-romance _**

**_et pense que peut-être je ne vivrai jamais assez _**

**_longtemps pour fixer leurs ombres, d'une main douée de chance;_**

**_et quand je sens, ô douce créature d'une seule heure _**

**_que je ne poserai plus jamais les yeux sur toi _**

**_que jamais je ne savourerai le féerique pouvoir _**

**_de l'amour insouciant - alors _**

**_sur la rive du vaste monde, debout, _**

**_je médite _**

**_et l'amour et la gloire s'abîment dans le néant_**

Je changeais de poème celui ci étant trop triste, parlant d'amour et de séparation, et surtout me rappelant insensiblement ma vie. Bien évidemment il n'y avait pas que cela, mais je n'avais pas envie de le disserter ce soir. Et surtout je ne voulais pas analyser le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi. Je voulais une œuvre capable de me changer les idées. Une autre page au hasard.

**_Ce ne seront jamais ces beautés de vignettes,  
Produits avariés, nés d'un siècle vaurien,  
Ces pieds à brodequins, ces doigts à castagnettes,  
Qui sauront satisfaire un cœur comme le mien._**

**Je laisse à Gavarni, poète des chloroses,**  
**Son troupeau gazouillant de beautés d'hôpital,**  
**Car je ne puis trouver parmi ces pâles roses**  
**Une fleur qui ressemble à mon rouge idéal.**

**Ce qu'il faut à ce cœur profond comme un abîme,**  
**C'est vous, Lady Macbeth, âme puissante au crime,**  
**Rêve d'Eschyle éclos au climat des autans,**

**Ou bien toi, grande Nuit, fille de Michel-Ange,**  
**Qui tors paisiblement dans une pose étrange**  
**Tes appas façonnés aux bouches des Titans.**

Je refermais le recueil un peu trop vivement. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que lui. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me le sortir de la tête.

On frappa à la porte.

Mon cœur s'emballa, quand la personne qui ne fut autre que Jane, entra sans réponse de ma part. Je me redressais sur le lit, réaction instinctive et néanmoins totalement puéril.

Elle m'adressa un **Bonjour Bella, **tout en s'installant sur le fauteuil qu'avait occuper son frère plus tôt, déposant mes livres sur le sol.

**-Heu!! bonjour Jane, **lui répondis-je, j'étais mal à l'aise la présence, sa présence avait sur mon corps une réaction surprenante. Je n'étais pas du tout en confiance et je ne pouvais le cacher, tout en moi me disait de la fuir. Mais j'étais consciente que cela ne servirait à rien. Je m'accrochais à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son frère. ''Elle saura se tenir''.

**-Comment va le petit animal de compagnie de mon frère?**

**-Je vais aussi bien que la situation le permet, **lui rétorquais-je piqué au vif.

-**Mais c'est qu'on aurait son petit caractère**. Railla t-elle.

-**Que veux tu Jane, **je décidais de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, elle était apparemment de ces personnes qui ne tourne pas en rond, et j'en avais pas plus envie qu'elle.

-**Et bien et bien mon minou, tu sors les griffes.** Elle s'esclaffa ouvertement. Je la regardais, en attendant qu'elle veuille bien se donner la peine de m'annoncer les raisons de sa visite. Après quelques secondes elle poursuivit:

-**Il semblerait que le jolie chaton soit imperméable au talent de mon frère, c'est un véritable exploit. **Elle m'observa et poursuivit. **Le serais tu tout autant avec le mien?** Je restais perplexe de quoi parlait-elle et quels talents possédaient-ils?

Elle m'observait toujours et je me sentais de plus en plus mal, mon sang quitta mon cerveau et mon visage pour aller se réfugier dans mes jambes.

Elle paraissait frustrée.

**-Il semblerait que je n'ai pas plus de chance que mon frère face à toi.**

**-Que cherche tu Jane? Et de quoi parle tu? **Je ne me sentais pas aussi courageuse que mon audace le laissais paraître. Mais il me fallait savoir ce qu'elle sous entendait.

**-Je pense que qu'Alec m'en voudra pas si je te parle un peu de nous. Mais pour le moment je n'ai pas mieux à faire, alors quitte à jouer les babysitteurs**. Je me forçais de paraître neutre et insensible pour qu'elle veuille continuer, inutile d'ajouter de l'eau à son moulin.

-**Comme tu le sais nous sommes des vampires. En tant que tels nous avons dans notre panel de chasse plusieurs atouts. Comme notre vélocité, ou encore notre force, nous avons un odorat et une ouïe très développer, un venin paralysant ainsi qu'une beauté extraordinaire pour attiré nos proie. d'ailleurs à ce que j'ai pu entendre celle de mon frère ne te laisse pas indifférente.**

**-Comment ça ''à ce que tu as pu entendre'' **demandais-je troublée**.**

Elle rigola.

**-Comme je te l'ai dit nous avons une ouï ultra développé, je suis dans la chambre à coté, et je peux entendre chaque battement de ton cœur, surtout quand celui ci s'affole dès que mon frère t'approche. **Je m'empourprais en pensant à chaque fois ou cela s'était produit. A chaque fois sa sœur m'avait entendu, et pire que tout, à chaque fois lui m'avait entendu.

-**Et puis ça ce n'est rien, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais m'arrêter de rire quand tu as parler de lui dans ton sommeil; **Elle fit une imitation de moi, ensommeillée** '_' Mon bel Adonis''._ Et l'état dans lequel ça la plongé! Je dois l'admettre il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça.**

Je ne savais plus ou me mettre, j'avais connaissance de ce phénomène embarrassant, mais je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais dû y faire plus attention. Je vivais chez ma mère, et hormis Phil le seul homme qui avait un droit d'entré dans notre maison. J'avais le feu aux joues, j'aurais aimé pouvoir me glisser dans un trou de souris. Et elle qui ne s'arrêtait pas de rigoler.

Je tentais de diriger la conversation dans une autre direction.

**-C'est quoi Volterra? **J'avais entendu Alec en parler le soir de mon agression, il voulait retourner à Volterra le plus vite possible**. **Cela eu au moins l'avantage de lui faire cesser ses rires. Je n'aimais pas du tout le regard qu'elle me lança alors.

-**C'est la ville d'où nous venons. Et celle ou tu es censé aller toi aussi.**

**-Pourquoi devrais-je y aller?**

**-Pourquoi crois tu qu'on te garde en vie, tu es immuniser contre nos pouvoirs à Alec et moi. Et nous sommes les plus puissants vampire de la création. Alors à ton avis pourquoi est ce qu'on s'amuserait à te trainer comme le boulet que tu es? **Elle avait cracher tout cela avec une rage incompréhensible.

**-Vous avez l'intention de faire de moi l'une des votre**?

**-Ce n'est pas à nous de le décider. De toute façon pour toi a l'heure actuel c'est soit tu deviens l'une des notre, ou soit tu finit en quatre heures. Le secret a été violé.**

Mes larmes sortirent d'elles même, je ne pouvais les retenir. Qu'est ce que j'imaginais? Je me doutais bien que l'issue de tout cela n'était pas autrement. Se l'entendre dire à voix haute et sans ménagement, m'anéantissais.

-**N'y a t-il pas d'autre solutions, ne pourrais je pas partir, m'enfuir quitte à changer de pays? **Ma détresse ne faisait qu'attiser sa cruauté.

-**Non ce n'est pas une option, surtout plus depuis qu'Aro est au courant et attend ton arrivé avec impatience**. Mes larmes bien que silencieuses n'arrêtaient pas de couler

Cela n'affecta pas pour autant ma curiosité morbide.

**-Qui est Aro? **

**-Aro est un de nos souverains, ils sont trois Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Ils dirigent et règnent sur notre espèce. Et si une lois est bafouée, ils nous envoies nous, pour régler le problème. Enfin généralement moi, car Alec préfère rester en Italie lui. Tu as eu en quelques sortes de la chance qu'il soit du voyage. **Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.** C'est Aro qui va prendre la décision te concernant. Et le connaissant un peu je me doute bien de ce qui va arriver.**

**-Que va t-il m'arriver selon toi?**

**-Vu ton potentiel, il va très certainement te transformer. **Elle paraissait dépitée presque mélancolique. **Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrête de pleurer ça deviens vraiment agaçant cette manie que tu as. **Elle s'était reprise, et était de nouveau des plus acerbe qui soit**. Et puis Alec ne va pas tarder, et je crois qu'il va m'en vouloir, de t'avoir mit dans cet état chaton. Aller dans la salle de bain je vais tenter de te refaire une beauté, en tout cas ce sera toujours mieux que ce à quoi tu ressembles.** Je m'exécutais sans entrain, mais je n'étais physiquement pas de taille à lui résister.

Quelques minutes plus tard pas plus de cinq, je m'observais dans le miroir, elle m'avait maquiller de façon naturelle, et son travail était remarquable à par les yeux un peu rougis par mes pleures, on ne voyait plus rien**. **

**-Pourquoi fais tu cela? **lui demandais-je

**-J'ai une bêtise à me faire pardonner, et malgré toi tu vas m'y aider.**

**-Ne serait il pas plus simple pour vous d'en finir avec moi? **

De nouveau ce sourire qui me glaçait le sang à chaque fois qu'il étirait ses lèvres.

-C**'est aussi mon avis, mais mon frère ne le partage pas. En plus tu es si appétissante, quand j'ai voulu m'occuper de toi il à été très véhément. **Elle ferma les yeux et huma l'air, de nouveau frissons me parcouraient de part en part**. Tu peux t'estimer fier de toi, il y a bien longtemps que mon frère n'avait manifesté pareil intérêt. Personnellement tu ne me serais pas si utile, je serais passé outre ses recommandations.** En se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte**. Dois-je te recommander de garder cette entrevue pour toi. J'aimerais éviter une crise de mon frère, et attention à toi si je t'entends lui en parler. Après tout un accident est si vite arrivé, surtout avec des êtres tels que nous, nos sentiments ont tendances à régenter nos vies.** Elle s'en alla satisfaite que sa menace fut comprise**.**

Je me doutais que son frère n'allait pas tarder**.** Effectivement quelques secondes plus tard, il frappa à la porte discrètement et entra.

J'étais assise sur le lit j'avais repris le recueil de poème, histoire de donner le change.

Il s'arrêta et m'observa un instant.

**-Jane est passée, que t'as t-elle dit?**

Va falloir que je me fasse à cet aspect de leur condition, il devait encore avoir l'odeur de sa sœur dans la chambre.

**-Rien, elle n'a rien voulu me dire.**

**-Pourquoi as tu pleuré? **Il était suspicieux

-**Je pensais à mes parents, comme je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, elle a dû m'entendre et elle est venu m'aider à me rendre plus présentable**. Je ne savais pas mentir et avec les oreilles et la vue qu'ils avaient je préférait raconter des demis vérités. Au moins je m'empourprais que légèrement et mon cœur ne s'emballa pas trop. Il accepta cette version, qu'il l'ai cru j'en étais pas persuadée. Son regard s'attarda sur mon corps, j'étais en feu, une fièvre qui se dissimulait au fond de mes entrailles, jailli comme une éruption volcanique. Je piquais un fard, et surtout je pensais à ce que m'avais dit Jane précédemment, elle entendait tout, et la on peut dire que mon rythme cardiaque était mis à mal. Je voulu prendre les choses en mains, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller.

**-Alec s'il te plait veux tu cesser de me troubler de la sorte.**

Il se ressaisi lui aussi

-**Excuse moi Bella, Cette robe te sied à merveille, mais j'étais loin de me douter que tu la mettrais en valeur de cette façon. **Je n'arriverais décidément pas à me défaire de ce rouge qui irradiait mon visage.

**-As tu bien dormi? **Me demanda t-il un sourire malicieux sue le visage.

Le faisait-il exprès? Aimait-il me voir pivoine Si j'arrivais à me reprendre je lui poserais la question, et si tel est bien le cas, je mettrais un fard à joue au moins il évitera de me mettre mal à l'aise.

-**Oui j'ai réussi à me reposer**. Réussis je balbutier, envoler mes belles réparties.

-**Tu n'a pas manger, n'es tu pas sensée te restaurer plusieurs fois par jour?**

**-Merci de t'en soucier c'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim.** **Et je te remercie aussi pour mes livres. **Lui dis-je en mon montrant mon recueil que je tenais toujours en main.

**-De rien, humm!! les poèmes européens, j'en apprécie certains**. Dit il en lisant la couverture de mon livre.

-**Celui ci est même mon préféré.** Il ferma les yeux et psalmodia:

_**Je suis belle, ô mortels! comme un rêve de pierre,  
Et mon sein, où chacun s'est meurtri tour à tour,  
Est fait pour inspirer au poète un amour  
Eternel et muet ainsi que la matière. **_

_**Je trône dans l'azur comme un sphinx incompris;  
J'unis un cœur de neige à la blancheur des cygnes;  
Je hais le mouvement qui déplace les lignes,  
Et jamais je ne pleure et jamais je ne ris. **_

_**Les poètes, devant mes grandes attitudes,  
Que j'ai l'air d'emprunter aux plus fiers monuments,  
Consumeront leurs jours en d'austères études; **_

_**Car j'ai, pour fasciner ces dociles amants,  
De purs miroirs qui font toutes choses plus belles:  
Mes yeux, mes larges yeux aux clartés éternelles!**_

_**-**_** la beauté, , **chuchotais-je_._

J'en restais pantoise, je le connaissais celui-ci il m'avait fasciner et me fascinait toujours, mais il prenait un tout autre sens aujourd'hui. Une autre dimension, comme si Charles Baudelaire l'avait écrit pour lui, il était tellement lui.

Il s'installa sur le lit près de moi de nouveau mon cœur s'emballa, je pense que décidément, je n'arriverais jamais a contrôler cet aspect gênant de ma personnalité.

**-Bella, j'aimerais que tu mange un peu, et pendant que tu te nourris je vais te raconter ce qu'on fera ensuite. Jane s'il te plait. **Je savais maintenant qu'elle était capable de l'entendre, même s'il parlais à voix basse. Une demi seconde plus tard elle entra dans la chambre sans un regard pour moi et alla directement dans le fauteuil**. **Je m'exécutais et pris une poire dans le plateau de fruit**. **

**-Pour résumer**, il s'adressa à moi, **Nous sommes ici car nous avons pour mission de régler certains problèmes que posent nos congénères. **Je hochais la tête je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais au courant et surtout pas en présence de Jane, qui faut l'avouer me terrifiait surtout avec le regard avec lequel elle me saisissait en cet instant.

**-Nous somme la garde d'un clan que l'on appel les Volturi. Ils ont en charge la sécurité et la tranquillité de nos vie et de notre espèce, ainsi que de la votre en quelques sortes. On se déplace que pour la violation de nos règles, et la première et principal étant la discrétion et le secret. Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte par toi même. Une vague de disparitions douteuses et plusieurs cadavres mutilés ont été observé ces derniers temps par ton espèces. Ils s'avère en réalité que ce sont des vampires qui en sont à l'origine. Ceux que l'on appel les nouveaux nés, des jeunes transformés, pour monter des régiments de soldat puissants par l'un des notre et tenter de prendre le contrôle sur cette région. C'est d'ailleurs des nouveaux nés qui t'ont ****attaquée.**

**Notre mission est bientôt achevée. Plus que quelques nuits et on aura mit la main sur leur créatrice. **

La il se tourna vers Jane pour lui signifier que la suite la concernait.

-**Tiens dont c'est une femelle. La connait-on?**

**-Oui c'est toujours la même, elle à changé de secteur pour se faire plus discrète, mais j'ai réussi à soutirer les informations nécessaire.**

**-Est ce Maria? **Demanda t-elle soudain pleine d'espoir**.**

**-Oui c'est bien elle, mais elle est seule apparemment elle à réussi à se débarrasser de ses deux acolytes.**

**-Oh! Que c'est dommage je me faisait une joie de les rencontrer. **Cet air faussement déçu me glaça le sang je commençais à me faire une idée du caractère de Jane et je supposais que que derrière ce masque, elle était véritablement frustrée, et agacée. Et je plaignais amèrement cette Maria quand elle allait lui mettre la main dessus.

**-On ira dans quatre nuit, elle se trouvera alors dans les entrepôts au nord de la ville, il reste encore neuf nouveaux nés, plus ceux qu'elle risque de créer pendant ce temps. Elle a quitté la ville pour le moment, elle a laissé les nouveaux nés à la charge de son second.**

**-Ok! Tu n'as pas oublier? C'est à moi que reviens le privilège d'avoir une petite conversation avec Maria.**

**-Oui de toute façon j'aurais de quoi m'amuser aussi.**

**-Que va t-on faire du chaton pendant qu'on va aller s'amuser,** lui demanda t-elle d'un hochement de tête dans ma direction.

**-Jane s'il te plait. J'ai déjà pallier à ce petit détail, tu verras en temps voulu. **Je suivais leur échange, et j'étais assez contrarier d'être ce petit détail, mais il paraissais quand même blaser par l'attitude de sa sœur, ce qui allégea mon complexe. Il me fixa de nouveau:

-**Suite de quoi nous partirons directement à Dénali, en Alaska. Ou nous rejoindront un autre clan, en fait il y en aura deux.** Il s'adressa à moi

**-Nous allons voir Eleazar, et Edward, chouette ça fait longtemps.**

**-Ne te fais pas d'idée Jane, il ne veut pas de toi, arrête d'insister, tu veux. Et puis nous y allons juste pour obtenir des papiers pour Bella, et laisser passer un peu de temps histoire qu'il y ai moins de contrôles aux aéroports. **

**-Et alors! N'aurais-je pas droit d'allier plaisir et travail. **Se renfrogna t-elle**.** Mais sa frustration ne dura que quelques secondes. **Bon je vais préparer notre voyage, je suppose qu'on va y aller en voiture. Va falloir que j'en achète une. Et que je fasse quelques achats pour petit chaton, je suppose que le climat Polaire risquerait de la gelée.**

Elle sortit de la chambre enjouée, je ne sais pas ce que me réservait ce voyage, mais si cela mettait Jane d'aussi bonne humeur, je redoutais le pire.

**-Alec, pourrais je te poser une question?**

**-Oui évidement.**

**-Pourquoi suis je exceptionnel pour toi? **je m'empourprais en le regardant, je savais que cette question avait un double sens, mais ne pouvant pas révéler que sa sœur m'avais menacé si je révélais ce que je savais. Je préférais jouer sur l'allusion. Et il allait exactement sur l'explication qui m'intéressais.

-L**'autre soir tu as été imperméable à mon pouvoir. **Nous nous fixions, puis il continua. **En tant que vampire nous avons plusieurs avantages. Tout nos sens primaires sont décuplés, ouï, odorat, touché, vision, nous sommes très rapide, et nous disposons d'un venin capable d'immobiliser n'importe quel proie. **Il me laissa le temps d'intégrer les nouvelles informations qu'il me donnait. **En plus de cela certains d'entre disposons d'aptitudes supérieur, comme Jane, qui peut par exemple, infliger des douleurs insoutenables à qui elle souhaite juste en le regardant.** **Et moi je suis son opposé. **Je comprenais d'où venait maintenant la torture que subissait mon agresseur. J'avais raison de me méfier de Jane, quoi que apparemment je suis aussi immunisé contre elle et tant mieux, au moins cela qu'elle ne me fera pas.

**-Comment ça son opposé, en quoi consiste ton pouvoir?**

**-J'ai la faculté d'annihiler tout les sens, de tout être vivants. Une fois mon don en action mes proies ne peuvent ni sentir, ni voir, ni ressentir etc.... Elles sont dans le noir profond de leurs pensés insensible à ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.**

-**Oui je me souviens du militaire, il était actif mais ne semblait rien ressentir. **J'en frissonnais encore.

**-C'est ça, tu as vu de tes yeux, mais normalement tu n'aurais pas dû, car autant pour Jane son don atteint une seule cible, autant le miens est plus général et atteint toutes les personnes face à moi. Et tu étais face à moi. Mon don ne t'atteint pas. Et c'est la première fois que je rencontre cela.**

Un silence s'installa, il n'était pas gênant chacun de nous deux plongé dans ses propres pensés.

Au bout de quelques minutes. Il reprit.

-**Pour le soir de l'attaque, je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas veiller sur toi, alors tu resteras dans la voiture bien à l'écart de façon à ce qu'aucun nouveaux nés ne te flairent.**

**Deux solutions s'offre à toi, soit tu reste de ton pleins gré et tu attend sagement que je revienne. Ou sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'attacher et de te bâillonner. Sache que si tu choisis la première option dans l'intention de t'échapper, je te retrouverais très, très vite. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper Bella, j'ai ton odeur en tête pour l'éternité.**

Il était doux et calme dans ses propos, mais la menace n'en était pas moins réelle.

-**Je resterais de mon pleins gré, je t'attendrais, sans m'enfuir, je te le promet.**

Une fois ma résolution entérinée, nous passâmes une journée calme et tranquille. Tout comme les jours suivant. Je m'habituais peu à peu à sa présence, il s'absenta une nuit sur deux faisant le relais avec Jane pour aller surveiller les nouveaux nés. Je restais agréablement surprise quand je constatais que les nuits ou Alec n'était pas avec moi, Jane ne se manifestait pas. Elle restait dans sa chambre, je pariais qu'elle écoutait chaque mouvement provenant de la mienne, mais néanmoins j'étais seule, horriblement seule, son absence me pesait.

* * *

**Les poèmes: les deux premiers ''ceux de Bella'' sont des textes de Johne Keats, que j'apprécie particulièrement.**

**Celui d'Alec: est extrait des fleurs du mal de Charles Baudelaire ''La beauté''**

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, je veux pleins de reviews :). **

**Sinon je mettrais plus de temps à poster, non non c'est pas une menace. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews, elles sont très motivantes, Et font que du coup de poste plus tôt. Sans oublier les alertes histoire. J'ai en plus, grâce à vous battu mon record de connexion sur une journée. Donc merci à toutes.**

**Djianara: La réponse pour toi dans ce chapitre.**

**Maintenant j'aimerais vous soumettre une idée de Mayssa, qui souhaiterait un peu de lemon dans cette histoire. Pour être totalement franche, j'y avais pensé mais n'étant pas très a l'aise avec le sujet, moi j'allais faire sans. Maintenant si vous souhaitez une scène plus haute en chaleur;) , je veux bien tenter. A vous de me dire, vous avez les rênes.**

**Les personnage sont a Mme Meyer.**

Chapitre/2

Je montais à l'arrière d'une berline américaine, une voiture passe par tout. Alec s'installa au volant et régla le rétroviseur sur moi. Jane quant à elle était encore dans l'hôtel et réglait la note.

**-Ça va aller Bella, je ne prendrais pas le risque de te mettre en périls. Je t'ai promis de veiller sur toi. Nous allons garer la voiture à l'extérieur de la ville pour être sur que personne ne te repère.**

**Et s'il te plait je te le redemande encore une fois, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te faire confiance. Ne me trahi pas Bella, tu as promis de m'attendre. **Il avait dit tout cela en m'observant dans son rétroviseur, aucune animosité, même pas d'ordre sous entendu. Je voyais clairement qu'il attendait beaucoup de ce test. Et qu'il espérait vraiment que je n'allais pas le décevoir.

**-Je t'ai fait une promesse et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me soustraire à mes engagements. **Je laissais passer quelques secondes puis je posais la question qui me brulait la langues.

-**Mais toi risque tu quelques choses? **Je me faisais du soucis pour lui, déjà par ce que je ne me voyais pas rester seule avec sa sœur. Et puis je dois l'avouer il ne me laissais pas indifférente. Je ne savais pas comment classer ce que je ressentais. Était ce un effet dû à sa condition de vampire, l'attrait qu'ils avaient sur les humains. Comme me l'avais expliqué sa sœur. Ou bien était ce plus profond. Il était intelligent et instruit je l'avais remarqué lors de nos conversations.

Je doutais de la sincérité de ce que je ressentais, et je m'en voulais. Comment pouvais-je rester aussi sensible à ses charmes, alors qu'à cause de lui je ne reverrais plus mes parents. Qu'il allait m'enlever la vie en m'amenant sur un plateau d'argent à quoi, ses patrons, sa famille , ses maitres, quel titre leurs donnait-il. Pire que tout il allait faire de moi un monstre sanguinaire.

Malgré tout cela j'étais inquiète qu'il puisse lui arriver un malheur. Quel paradoxe.

-**Non il ne peut rien m'arriver je ne prendrais aucun risque je me servirais de mon don dès mon arriver, comme cela personne ne pourra s'enfuir. Et puis il y a Jane, et elle est une remarquable combattante. Vaut mieux l'avoir avec que contre soi. **Il rigola, moi par contre des frissons me parcourait de toute part, sa menace me revint en mémoire. Valait mieux pour moi que je ne me manque.

-**T'inquiéterais tu pour moi? **Demanda t-il soudain avec un sourire des plus renversant. Il ensoleillait l'habitacle. Mon visage devint écarlate et mon cœur s'emballa. Ce qui eut pour réaction d'étirer un peu plus ses lèvres. Des fourmillement naissaient un peu partout dans mon ventre.

Je n'osais plus le regarder du moins pas avant de m'être reprise. Il m'observait toujours. contrariée d'avoir si peu de contrôle sur mon corps je lui répondis.

-**Je m'inquiète plus de devoir rester seule avec ta sœur. **Tout comme à mon habitude ce n'étais pas vraiment un mensonge. Je ne savais pas comment, mais j'avais la certitude qu'il ne m'avait pas cru**. **Peut être à cause de ce sourire qui ne le quittait pas. Je tournais la tête décidant de l'ignorer, être prise en train de me faire du soucis pour lui me gênait déjà assez, mais il en jouait en plus.

-**Veux tu cesser s'il te plait, ton sourire est... déstabilisant, j'ai du mal à me concentrer quand tu t'en sers contre moi**. Il fallait qu'il arrête, et de toute façon il était au courant de l'effet qu'il me faisait, ça devait s'entendre à cent kilomètre à la ronde pour des oreilles vampiriques. Alors autant essayer d'être le plus direct, pour essayer de retrouver une assurance. Mais c'était peine perdu.

-**J'ai cru remarquer effectivement. **Me souriant toujours, ce qui fit encore s'emballer mon cœur, sans parler du feu qui me consumait.

La porte passagère s'ouvrit, et Jane s'installa à coté de son frère.

-**Minou tu devrais être plus discrète tout les vampires de l'état vont savoir ou nous trouver, vu le boucan que fait ton cœur**. Elle rigolât entrainant son frère dans son hilarité.

-**Si la frangine s'y mets**. Ils redoublèrent d'intensités. Elle avait un rire aussi enfantin que sa voix, il était magnifique et très communicatif. Quant à Alec son rire reflétait son apparence, exceptionnel. Un rire franc, doux, et envoutant. Qu'il était bon de l'entendre. J'essayais de cacher un sourire. Je décidais de ne plus les regarder enfin je réussis à observer mon entêtement une bonne minute ce qui était déjà un exploit en soit.

Ils discutaient stratégie, qui en fait s'avéra assez simple, ils arriveraient et Alec immobiliserait tout le monde, et ils pourraient en finir plus vite. Jane n'était pas vraiment satisfaite de ce plan, elle voulait ''s'amuser'' un peu. Mais Alec réussi l'exploit de la calmer en promettant qu'il lui laisserait Maria avec toute ses facultés. Mais ils devaient être prudent surtout me concernant. J'avais saisi le double sens, et Jane aussi, elle lui reprocha de se laisser ramollir depuis qu'il me côtoyait..

Nous avions quittés la ville depuis une vingtaine de minute, et comme il l'avait dit il gara la voiture sur une portion de route désertique, loin des passages et de la circulation.

Jane sortit de la voiture avec un regard qui m'étais destiné et des plus explicites.

Alec attendit qu'elle s'éloigne.

**-Nous en auront que pour une heure tout au plus. Essaye de dormir un peu, sinon il y a tes livres dans le coffre. Tu comprendras que je ne te laisse pas les clefs, mais tout est ouvert. **

Il était tourner me regardant droit dans les yeux, une main s'approcha de mon visage, ma respiration se coupa automatiquement. Ses doigts glacés remontèrent l'arrête de ma mâchoire avec délicatesse partant de mon menton jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille, puis il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, j'y déposais ma tête et fermais les yeux, pas que cela me répugnais bien au contraire. Mon cœur s'enthousiasma à son contact. Ce geste était d'une sensualité intense, mon estomac se noua, et de nouveau ses fourmillement partout dans mon ventre. Les frissons qu'il me procurait en cet instant étaient merveilleux, pas dû à la froideur de sa peau non, c'étaient des frissons de plaisir. Un moment d'une infini tendresse. Il n'était plus vampire, et j'étais plus Bella. Nous étions seulement deux être ensemble et bien l'un avec l'autre.

Je rouvris les yeux, un sourire illuminait son visage, il était tendre et serein.

-**Ne t'en vas pas s'il te plait**.

Je lui répondit avec le même sourire. Je n'osais parler, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment. Il retira sa main de ma chevelure avec un lenteur exagérée laissant ses doigts parcourir gracieusement ma joue jusqu'à atteindre mes lèvres, qu'il redessina. Chaque gestes, chaque effleurements m'incendiaient. Il retira sa main et partit sans rien ajouter en une demi seconde.

Je regardais dans la direction ou il avait disparut, je m'étais complètement abandonnée à son touché, aux sensations qu'il me procurait et qu'il me faisait découvrir.

Si jusqu'à maintenant j'avais douté de mes sentiments, ce n'étais plus le cas. J'aurais aimé émettre des réserves sur ce que je ressentais, j'aurais aimé prendre mon temps, mais j'en étais incapable. Je me laissais complètement aller, et pire que tout je n'avais pas envie de résister.

Il m'hypnotisait, me fascinait, j'avais envie d'être avec lui. Pas forcement avec un contact, juste sa présence, pas un mot, juste un regard. J'en prenais conscience, et je crois que cela m'aiderait à supporter ce que je devrais encore traverser. Il était doux tendre, attentionné, en parfaite opposition avec celui qu'il serait ce soir face à cette Maria. J'arrivais cependant à le comprendre c'était son travail, son devoir, et j'allais épouser sa voie moi aussi, sa sœur me l'avait dit. Ce qui vraiment en cet instant me gênais et me dégoutais c'était de savoir que j'allais être obligée d'ôter la vie à des personnes innocentes pour apaiser ma soif. Et c'est avec cet aspect là de ma future personnalité que j'avais des problèmes. Pourtant bizarrement le fait qu'Alec le fasse également ne me rebutait pas autant que je l'aurais imaginé. Était ce de l'hypocrisie?

Je ne sortais pas de la voiture, je voulais mériter sa confiance, et je voulais lui prouver qu'il pouvait me l'accorder. J'en profitais pour faire le point de ma vie. Je me sentais honteuse d'avoir été aussi bien en sa présence, j'étais mal de penser que je ne me souciais moins du malheur que ma famille traversait, que du bonheur que je venais de ressentir auprès de lui. Était ce mal de ne pas me morfondre plus que je ne le faisais, sur le devenir de mes parents. Je savais qu'ils étaient en bonne santé, que l'épreuve qu'ils étaient en train de vivre devait être douloureuse. Mais je ne doutais pas que mon père s'en remettrait, quant à ma mère elle avait Phil à ses cotés. Je savais que si l'envie m'avais prise de me sauver ou d'échapper à ce destin qui m'attendait, ils auraient très certainement été en danger. Alors je me résous à faire le deuil de mon ancienne vie, de mes parents, et avancer même si cela était douloureux. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Je m'allongeais et profitais du calme, j'ouvris seulement les fenêtres, les senteurs et l'air de chez moi m'aidèrent à me détendre. Et c'est avec l'esprit libre et clair que je m'endormis. Je sentais que je bougeais, il me fallu trente secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et savoir ou je me trouvais. Je sentis qu'on me caressait les cheveux, la froideur du touché m'indiqua qui était l'auteur de ce geste tendre . Ce n'était certainement pas Jane qui allait me câliner. Mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Avant même que j'ouvris les yeux Jane se fit remarquer:

**-Le chaton se réveille.**

**-Ça suffit Jane. **Il n'arrêta pas ses caresses. **Merci Bella, je suis heureux que tu sois restée de ton plein gré.**

**-Que c'est mignon, le grand méchant loup s'entiche d'une misérable petite brebis, digne d'un conte de fée. **Et elle éclata d'un rire sans joie qui me glaça le sang**. **Un grondement sourd et brutal sorti de la poitrine d'Alec.

-**Je te le répète pour la dernière fois Jane arrête ça tout de suite! **Je ressentais la menace qu'il découlait de cet avertissement. Je ne connaissais que très peu Alec, mais je compris aussitôt que ses limites étaient atteintes.

Je ne fus pas la seule à le comprendre, Jane se tendit sur son volant, et fixa la route plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Je m'étais moi aussi tendu réflex instinctif à ses grognements et à ses emportement.

**-Excuse moi Bella**. Et il me caressa de nouveau les cheveux.

Je me redressais de façon à avoir mon visage face à lui. Il me fixait, il souriait. J'étais en admiration devant tant de magnificence. Je lui rendis son sourire sentant mes joues se réchauffer. Il plongea sa main entre mon dos et le dossier du siège, me prit par la taille et m'attira à lui doucement, je voyais qu'il ralentissait chaque mouvement de peur de me blesser. Je me retrouvais mon buste contre son flanc, mon visage à la hauteur de son cou. Mon souffle se coupa, mon cœur s'accéléra dangereusement quand il se trouva à quelques centimètre de mon visage, ses yeux se perdant dans les miens. Nous restâmes à nous détailler quelques instants. Il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front s'attardant exagérément pour profiter plus longuement de ce moment presque trop intime pour être partagé devant sa sœur. Mais dans l'instant présent elle n'existait plus, nous étions seul.

**Repose toi **me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille**. **

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux pour savourer entièrement ce que je ressentais. Pendant qu'il m'enveloppait dans une couverture et laissa ses bras autour de moi. J'étais bien, j'étais heureuse. Et je me relâchais totalement dans ses bras.

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que j'avais croisé sa route, une semaine ou ma vie avait prit un autre sens. Nous avions passé le plus clair de notre temps à discuter de tout de rien, ne pouvant pas sortir de l'hôtel sans risquer d'être aperçus par des clients ou autres badauds. Il m'avait expliqué ce qui m'attendait à Volterra, quel était son rôle dans la garde, il s'était avéré honnête car à quelques détails près c'est ce que m'avait annoncé sa sœur.

Je me réveillais la nuque raide, ma position avait changé j'étais de nouveau positionnée allongée la tête sur ses cuisses. J'avais mal dans le cou et au dos, faut dire qu'il y a mieux qu'une voiture pour dormir. Le soleil s'était levé. Une main vint caresser ma joue, au moment ou j'ouvrais les yeux c'était sa manière de me dire bonjour. Je souris et me redressais, pour l'observer à la lumière diminuée par les vitres teintés. Il était remarquablement beau encore plus lorsqu'il me souriait, je pourrais rester une éternité à le regarder sourire. Des images de ce qui s'était passé avant que je ne m'endorme me revinrent en mémoire. Je me sentais étrangement bien, vivante heureuse. C'est effarant de voir comment certaines choses s'imposent à vous d'une manière si irréelle et pourtant si naturelle. Je savais précisément que ma vie se résumerais à lui, elle tournerait autour de lui. J'étais un satellite autour d'une Planète. J'étais à lui il était à moi, je ne me posais même pas la question c'était d'une évidence.

Il se pencha et attrapa un thermos qui se trouvait sur le siège passager devant lui, avec un sachet en papier. Nous nous étions arrêter et je ne m'en étais pas aperçus. Il s'était changé, donc il m'avais manipulé, il avait dû être extrêmement doux, pour que je ne sente rien.

-**Ton petit déjeuner, **me dit il en me tendant le thermos et le sachet.

-**Merci, qu'est ce que c'est? **Demandais-je avant même d'ouvrir, l'objet de ma curiosité.

-**Des viennoiseries françaises, croissant et pain au chocolat. **Me répondit-il avec un sourire.** Quand j'étais humain j'adorais les viennoiseries.**

**-Tu es français? **lui demandais-je. Il avait éludé le sujet quand je lui avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt.

**Oui nous sommes nés en France, il y a fort longtemps. **Je le regardais éberluée, il avait cédé du terrain. Était ce une marque de confiance? Une réponse au fait que je sois restée de mon plein gré?

**-Mange et je te raconte. **

Je sortais un croissant facilement reconnaissable à sa forme, même sans être française je savais cela**.**

A l'instant ou je le portais à ma bouche, j'entendais un '**'beurk''** venant du siège conducteur. Qu'est ce qui me prit en cet instant je ne sais toujours pas. Néanmoins ma bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le fond de ma pensé.

**-Oui c'est aussi à peu près ce que je ressens pour ton alimentation. **Je venais de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire. Je tournais les yeux pleins de remord vers Alec. Étrangement je me sentais honteuse comme si j'avais porté un jugement le concernant alors qu'en fait c'est sa sœur qui cela était destiné, mais ils étaient jumeaux, et partageaient le même régime alimentaire. Mes yeux exprimaient la peine et le remord. Il me sourit, et son regard toujours dans le mien il commença.

-**Nous sommes nés à Reims, ville historique de l'ancien régime, la plupart des monarques français y furent sacrés. Nous étions orphelins de naissance nous n'en connaissons pas les raisons, décès de notre mère ou abandon cela reste encore aujourd'hui un mystère. **

**Le fait est que nous avons grandi dans un Orphelinat religieux comme c'était l'usage à l'époque. A quinze ans je travaillais pour cet orphelinat, cuisine, travaux de maintenances ect... Jane quant à elle, avait trouvé une place de serveuse dans une taverne. Nous en sortions comme nous pouvions, la vie était difficile, mais nous y étions habitués.**

**J'avais prit l'habitude de venir la chercher à la fermeture pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive un malheur. A l'époque c'était monnaie courante, et la police était pour les classes supérieurs, donc nous prenions soins l'un de l'autre. Surtout que la majorités de ces atrocités étaient perpétrés par la haute société. **

**Puis un soir un homme entra, il était d'une beauté sans pareil. Il s'installa à une table et Jane s'occupa de lui. Il avait l'air de la trouver à son goût, j'étais un peu gêné, mais j'étais ravi peut être qu'elle allait enfin trouver quelqu'un qui lui convenait car Jane était très difficile, et l'est toujours d'ailleurs. **Il lui adressa un sourire taquin en fixant le rétroviseur. **La taverne fermant nous attendions Jane tout les deux à l'extérieur. Nous avions discutés et il avait l'air autant fasciné par moi qu'il l'avait été par ma sœur. Il était curieux il voulait tout savoir de nous. Il nous raconta sa vie, enfin une partie seulement, sa recherche de perles rares comme il aimait à le dire. Il se nommait Eleazar et nous étions littéralement sous son charme. Il nous avait raccompagné dans notre petit appartement, une simple pièce qui nous servait pour tout, manger dormir.... Nous menions une vie précaire. Ils nous avait alors fait une proposition que nous avions jugés intéressante. Il nous proposait de nous accompagner jusqu'en Italie pour nous présenter à des personnes pouvant nous aider à sortir de cette précarité. Il nous promis que nous serions différents, puissants et entourés de gens qui nous considéreraient comme leurs enfants, que plus jamais nous n'aurions de problèmes d'argents. Il était difficile de refuser tout ce dont nous avions toujours souhaités. C'est comme ça que nous somme devenue ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.**

Un silence s'installa dans la voiture, pas une seule fois je l'avais interrompu, j'écoutais chaque paroles, me délectant du son de sa voix, mais sans être moins attentive. Jane ajouta son commentaire.

-**Et moi je ne le regrette toujours pas, **j'aurais presque eut envie de dire qu'il y avait un reproche sous entendu.

**-Le regrettes tu toi? **Demandais-je à mon bel Adonis.

-**Non plus aujourd'hui, pendant très longtemps j'ai été blasé, et pour être honnête, j'ai accepté cette condition parce que Jane était tellement emballer pour devenir ''différente''. Et pour ****moi le choix se résumait au même que celui que tu as aujourd'hui.**

**-La transformation ou la mort finissais-je à sa place**. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Autant quelques jours en arrières cette perspective me terrifiait et je doutais de la voie à choisir, autant aujourd'hui je n'avais plus de doute. J'allais être avec Alec pour l'éternité. Je lui sourit sincèrement, pour le rassurer quant à ma décision. Même si je ne l'avais officiellement décidé et prononcé à voix haute, j'aurais aimer lui faire comprendre que je le choisissais lui, malgré tout ce que cela représentait pour moi. Malgré mon dégout que j'allais m'inspirer en pensant à ce qui allait être mon alimentation. Je le voulais lui, à moi pour toujours, mais j'étais incapable de le lui avouer.

-**T****u ne m'as pas dit quand êtes vous nés?**

Il sourit puis me répondit.

**-Nous sommes nés en 1780, à l'aurore de la révolution française**.

**-Et mais t'es un vieillard!** J'avais sortis cela sur un ton faussement outré et frivole.

**-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le chaton t'es un vieillard, **rigola Jane que j'avais totalement oublié.

-**Je te rappel au cas ou tu l'aurais oublier nous sommes jumeaux**. Répliqua Alec en plaisantant.

-**L'age c'est très surfait, tout est une question d'esprit et le mien est jeune. **J'en revenais pas Elle était presque agréable. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester sur mes garde. J'appréciais néanmoins cette légèreté.

**-Et quant à toi,** Il vrilla ses yeux dans les miens et avec un air que je ne lui avait encore jamais vu, il pencha vers moi. Et à mon oreille il me souffla.

**-J'ai vraiment hâte que tu sois transformée petite fille, tu vas voir de quoi est capable un vieillard comme moi. **Mon cœur s'envola, mes joues avaient du prendre une couleur cramoisie. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, mais très, très proche de la commissure de mes lèvres. Mes yeux étaient rond comme des soucoupes, mon cerveau totalement embrouillé, j'oubliais l'espace d'un instant ou et avec qui je me trouvais. Son arôme était partout autour de moi, et je m'y noyais.

Jane éclata d'un rire franc accompagné de son frère qui était apparemment content et fier de son effet. Il me fallu plusieurs minutes pour m'en remettre et refaire surface.

Le reste du trajet se déroula normalement ils me racontaient leur transformation et la douleur qu'ils avaient traversés, leurs vies à Volterra.

-**Dans le clan ou nous allons il y a combien de vampires? **Demandais-je curieuse.

-D**ans ce clan là ils sont cinq, mais ils ne seront pas seul il y aura un autre clan celui des Cullen, eux seront sept.**

**-Alec n'est ce pas trop dangereux de me retrouver avec autant de vampires autour de moi?** Je ne doutais pas de la force d'Alec, mais me retrouver face à douze vampires avec seulement deux gardes du corps, me rendait sceptique.

-**Personne ne te fera de mal, d'une part parce qu'ils sont habitués aux humains, et d'autre part aucun vampires dans ce bas monde n'oserait défier un membre de la garde des Volturi.**

**-Et encore moins un des jumeaux **enchérit Jane**, ils nous craignent tous. Et Alec encore plus que moi, alors ils ne voudront certainement pas toucher au joujou de mon petit frère.**

Je sentis Alec se tendre alors qu'un grognement sortit des tréfonds de sa gorge.

Je lui saisis la main rapidement espérant détourner son attention de Jane, j'avais encore à l'esprit son avertissement gorgé de menace qu'il avait proféré un peu plus tôt.

Mon acte eu l'effet escompté, il se stoppa net et se tourna vers moi, je n'étais pas très rassurée, mais je me devais de lui témoigner ma confiance en m'interposant avant que cela ne dégénère. Il se radoucit instantanément, me sourit puis il se glissa vers moi pour m'enlacer, et nous restions comme ça l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions, soit deux heures plus tard.

La route fut longue et fatigante en tout cas pour moi. Alec me tendait la main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. A peine sortit de l'habitacle, je vis un comité d'accueil à la peau claire, sept vampires nous accueillaient un sourire avenant aux lèvres, ils paraissaient sympathiques et amicaux. Je leur répondit par un sourire également. Puis un homme qui devait paraître une quarantaine d'années approcha il était brun, son teint légèrement plus mat que ses congénères, et ses yeux étaient ambrés. Je ne comprenait pas cette couleur. Faudrait que je demande à Alex de m'expliquer.

-**Alec, Jane je suis si heureux de vous revoir**. Ils les étreignit chacun leur tour. **Ça**** fait si longtemps, et comme il est rare de vous voir à l'extérieur de Volterra ensemble.**

**-Effectivement **fit Alec**. Cela fait bien longtemps Eleazar. **

Eleazar c'est le nom de la personne qui les avait amenés à Volterra, celui qui les avaient recrutés. Je sentais le respect émaner d'Alec, il paraissait ravi de revoir son mentor, en tout cas c'est comme cela que je ressentais l'alchimie les deux hommes. Les salutations avec les autres vampires furent plus formels.

Puis toutes les paires d'yeux ambrés tournèrent vers moi, mes joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement. Être la cible de tout ses regard était dérangeant, j'essayais de me redonner une prestance quand Alec passa sa main dans mon dos.

**-Je vous présente Bella, elle nous accompagne**.

Les yeux se firent plus interrogateur. Ce qui eut pour effet de renforcer mes couleurs déjà persistantes.

**-Bella, voici Eleazar sa compagne Carmen, Tanya, kate, et Irina.** Il m'indiquait chaque personnes à mesure qu'il me les présentaient. Je réussis à bégayer un bref ''**enchanté''.**

Aux cotés du groupe, deux autre vampires se tenaient l'un contre l'autre.

**-Et voici Carlisle et Esmé Cullen. **M'indiqua t-il.

**Enchanté Bella. **Fit le dénommé Carlisle**,** il était remarquablement beau, blond les yeux tout aussi ambré que ses congénères, il devait avoir un trentaine d'années ''humaines''. J'étais très à l'aise face lui, ainsi qu'avec sa compagne. En tout cas ce sont ceux qui me firent le meilleurs effets, pas que les autres étaient désagréable, mais eux étaient différent chaleureux, bienveillant, étaient des qualificatifs qui leurs correspondaient à premières vue. L'accueil d'Esmé fut identique à celui de son compagnon.

Ce fut Jane qui interrogea Carlisle.

**-Ou sont les autres membres de ton clan Carlisle**? Je sentais la pointe d'amertume et de dédain qui suintaient de cette question. Je savais qu'en posant cette question, c'était le sort d'une seul personne qui l'intéressait. Le fameux Edward qui se refusait à elle.

-**Les autres membres de ma famille, Jane. **Il appuya bien cette phrase.** Sont encore à la chasse nous avons pensés qu'il valait mieux être prévoyant en présence de votre invité. Il ne devront plus tarder, ils sont au courant de votre visite. **Il avait été très cordial pas un mot plus haut que l'autre avec un sourire franc et amical, il avait remit Jane à sa place, avec douceur et justesse, ne s'étant pas laisser intimider. Je crois que j'allais vraiment apprécié de Carlisle Cullen, et si tout les membres de sa famille était comme lui. Je m'étais certainement angoissée pour rien.

-**Je ne doute pas qu'Alice à dû vous avertir avant même que je ne l'ai su moi même.** Elle était froide, elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on la remette ainsi en place. Mais sa phrase m'intrigua.

Nous rentrions à l'intérieur de cette grande bâtisse blanche perdu dans les montagnes au pied du parc national d'Alaska. La vue était tout bonnement phénoménal, une pureté sans pareil, l'esprit sauvage qui régnait dans ce panorama était des plus magistral. La maison n'avait rien à envier à son environnement. Le style était chaleureux, un peu comme dans les chalets de montagne. Le bois était à l'honneur, les meuble bien que dépareillés s'accordaient ensemble à merveille. Je me sentais presque à l'aise dans ce lieux.

Presque car j'avais un regard ambré qui persistait à me dévisager, et j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Alec qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, le remarqua et dirigea son regard vers la source de mon trouble.

-**Qu'y a t-il Eleazar? Quelques chose te tourmente peut être? **Il avait été poli mais sec dans son intonation. C'était une version polie de dire attention pas toucher. Ce dernier peu perturbé par l'allusion sous-jacente, lui répondit.

-**Je ne suis pas tourmenté Alec, mais intrigué. Ta jeune amie est captivante.**

Je vis mon adonis sourire j'aimais le voir comme ça, une sorte de fierté se dégageait de lui en cet instant ce qui me fit fondre d'avantage.

**-Tu as remarqué? Elle est fascinante, je ne me suis donc pas trompé.**

**-Non je ne crois pas, un grand potentiel. Mais comment l'as tu trouvé?**

**-L'affaire de Phœnix je suppose que vous en avez entendu parler?**

Alors que tous avaient pris place dans un salon aux proportions démesuré. Ils hochèrent la tête pour confirmer leur connaissance de ce fait.

-**Nous avons trouvé un groupe de trois nouveaux nés prêt à..... **il me regarda, **à**** se nourrir quand nous sommes intervenu. Alors nous nous en sommes occupés bien évidemment, mais pour ce faire je me suis servi de mon pouvoir. Et il s'avère qu'elle est la seule à être insensible à mon effet.** Termina t-il en me souriant.

J'étais de nouveau écarlate, et en regardant l'assembler je les vis tous stoïques, bouches bées. Seule Esmé regardait Alec avec un sourire bienveillant et heureux sur le visage. Je la connaissais depuis moins de Cinq minutes mais je l'adorais littéralement elle n'était que douceur et tendresse.

Jane qui était toujours la première à tacler dès que l'occasion se présentait, bien évidement y alla de son point de vue.

-**Il n'y a qu'à cet effet là qu'elle est insensible. Et il semblerait même qu'elle possède aussi le talent de retourner le cerveau d'un des guerrier les plus avertis.**

Je vis tout les regard naviguer d'Alec à moi sans discrétion aucunes et des sourires bien moins innocent que celui d'Esmé apparurent sur tout les visages. Bien que j'appréciais être aux cotés d'Alec, j'avais besoin de rependre mes esprits.

-**Pourrais je vous emprunter la salle de bain, le voyage a été long et j'aimerais me rafraichir.**

**-Bien évidemment, **s'empressa de répondre une femme. Tanya si je ne me trompais pas. Une beauté redoutable, blonde, grande, le genre de femme qui fait tourner les têtes juste par sa présence. Est elle le type d'Alec? Je me posais la question, quant à la réponse elle ne se fit pas attendre.

Elle s'approcha de moi trop rapidement, mais elle ne put aller jusqu'au bout de son action, Elle se retrouva face à un Alec à demi accroupi, sorte de position de défense.

**-Je ne lui veut pas de mal Alec je ne lui ferait rien je sais me contrôler tu sais.** Elle paraissait outrée par la réaction, de mon protecteur.

-**Quand je vous disait qu'elle lui a retourné le cerveau**. En réponse un grognement se fit entendre.

Pendant que tout le monde éclatait de rire, de par la situation sans équivoque qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux, et qui donnait raison à Jane. Tanya retourna s'assoir faisant mine d'être irritée. Je l'observais avec un regard d'excuse. Elle me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui me soulagea.

**-Alec veux tu que je montre à Bella la salle de bain ainsi que la chambre qu'elle occupera**, demanda Esmé à mon défenseur.

Il reprit une posture plus adaptée voyant tout comme moi que je ne risquerais rien avec Esmé. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Puis sortit de la pièce à une vitesse ahurissante, et revint la seconde suivante avec le sac contenant mes affaires. Tout en me le tendant il me chuchota un.

-**Je suis désolé Bella, j'ai du mal à contrôler mes réactions.**

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front, j'entendis alors des gloussements de toutes part de la pièce quand mon cœur s'emballa pour la énièmes fois de la journée, ainsi qu'un soupir d'exaspération. Le visage totalement écarlate je suivis Esmé à l'étage ou devait se trouver ma chambre et la salle de bain.

Elle m'indiqua les pièces désirées et me laissa seule, j'en profitais pour me remettre de mes émotions pendant que j'entendais plusieurs voix féminines taquiner le pauvre Alec. Pour être honnête, je préférais que ce soit lui, plutôt que moi. Je souriais à la pensés de ce qu'il devait traverser à l'instant. Il y a des choses qui ne change pas même chez les vampires.

Après plusieurs minutes d'une douche relaxante et réparatrice. Et après m'être apprêtée sobrement, manquerait plus que je mette de l'eau à leur moulin. J'avais mit un jean classique, un chemisier blanc qui s'accordait à merveille avec mon teint et un gilet beige. J'avais remonter mes cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils ne retombent pas mouillés sur mes vêtements.

Après avoir pris plusieurs inspirations je descendais retrouver Alec et les autres.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi à l'instant ou j'apparaissais, et moi que pour lui, il était debout dans le salon Carlisle à ses cotés.

La porte d'entré s'ouvrit je ne fis pas attention tout de suite aux personnes qui rentraient. J'étais perdu dans le regard de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur à tout rompre et empourprait mon visage.

Toujours en dehors de la réalité, j'entendis une femme hurler:

**-EDWARD, JASPER.....NON!!!!**

* * *

**Dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensés de ce chapitre, j'ai aimé le travaillé alors dîtes moi s'il vous à été agréable à lire, j'attends votre avis.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le chapitre 4 est prêt, merci à toutes pour le soutient que vous me témoignez, avec toute vos reviews. **

**La suite est là j'espère que ça cous plaira.**

**Assez de blabla, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre:4

_**La porte d'entré s'ouvrit je ne fis pas attention tout de suite aux personnes qui rentraient. J'étais perdu dans le regard de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur à tout rompre et empourprait mon visage.**_

_**Toujours en dehors je la réalité, j'entendis une femme hurler:**_

_**-EDWARD, JASPER.....NON!!!!**_

Alec disparut de ma vue, je levais les yeux sur le groupe qui venait d'entrer cherchant la cause du trouble qui venait de se produire. Mon cœur se stoppa en même temps que ma respiration deux hommes, deux vampires, le regard noir me me dévisageaient, me fixaient avec une lueur féroce au fond de leurs sombres prunelles. J'étais épouvantée, ils avaient une expression qui voulait dire que je ne m'en sortirais pas vivante. J'étais totalement figée mon regard encré dans celui du plus terrifiant et plus hostile des deux, le brun aux reflets cuivrés, l'autre blond n'étais pas moins effrayant, plus expérimenté peut être, je n'aurais su le dire. En un peu moins d'une seconde le blond esquiva la petite brunette et et les quelques femmes présentes qui s'étaient jetés sur lui, pour tenter de l'immobiliser. Mais sans que personne ne le toucha il se retrouva à terre se pliant et hurlant de douleur. Le danger n'était pas écarter pour autant car dans l'instant précis le brun, évita lui aussi une flopée de vampires avec une aisance déstabilisante et surnaturel. Il se retrouva face à Alec dernier rempart de mon corps avant ma fin tragique. Il s'était manifesté juste devant moi quand la femme avait hurlé.

**-Edward ressaisi toi, je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher et tu le sais. **Son ton était assuré, aucune peur, ni crainte transparaissait.

Le fameux Edward tenta une approche sur sa droite mais Alec ne bougea pas. Il sut qu'il ne lui laisserait pas grappiller ne serait ce qu'un pas de l'espace qui le séparait de moi .

Il se mit en position d'attaque, Alec répondit à sa posture par la même, deux grognement bestiaux et féroces sortirent de leur poitrine respective.

Edward sauta, Alec imita son geste juste une demi seconde plus tard ce qui eut pour effet de prendre Edward par la taille et de le repousser de plus de cinq mètre, il se releva et revint à la charge immédiatement. Alec l'accueillit avec un coup de poing en pleine face qui l'éjecta encore plus loin, dans un fracas assourdissant. Alec était effroyable la rage transpirait de tout son être. Edward se releva et face à un Alec sur de lui et méprisant, en cet instant il était le vampire le plus dangereux présent dans cette pièce.

**-Je la veux, je ne peux pas résister, fais ce que tu as à faire Alec, et vite avant que je ne puisse plus du tout avoir de contrôle.** Il avait dit ça alors que tout montrait que le contrôle lui avait déjà échappé, il me terrifiait.

En peu de temps la tension qui régnait dans la maison disparu aussi subitement qu'elle s'était installée, Alec se retourna vers moi. Je n'avais toujours pas repris ma respiration et mon cœur le rythme de sa course.

**-Ça va Bella? **Son ton était inquiet. Je ne répondais pas je ne pouvais pas. J'avais eu peur lors de mon attaque à Seattle, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je venais de ressentir et de vivre à l'instant.

**-BELLA!!!! **Il hurlait et me secouait. Mon cœur se remit à battre et je réussis à reprendre ma respiration.

Je vis qu'il se calma instantanément, il me regardait il avait une inquiétude tenace sans les yeux. Quand les miens arrivèrent à leur hauteur, je me mit à pleurer fort, prise de spasmes incontrôlables. Il me prit contre lui et tenta de me rassurer, je me blotti contre son torse dur et froid, ou je me sentais à l'abri, en sécurité mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer pour autant.

-**Je suis désolé Bella, je t'emmène on part, va vite chercher tes affaires je laisse un mot pour leur expliquer, et on s'en va.**

**-Il ne vont pas bouger pendant que tu leur tourne le dos?** J'étais paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse baisser son pouvoir une seconde et que le dénommé Edward s'en prenne à moi, ou pire à lui.

**-Non tu ne crains rien j'ai plusieurs siècles de maitrise, et ils ne sont pas toi, ils sont piégés jusqu'à ce que je le décide.**

Il m'embrassa sur le front pour me rassurer et je montais à toute vitesse chercher mes affaires, je les mettais sans plus de ménagement dans le sac qu'il m'avait donner quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je redescendis tout aussi vite il m'attendait en bas des escaliers. Je n'avais pas cesser de pleurer mais les spasmes n'étaient plus là.

En passant entre tous ces vampires la peur me saisi, je les vis respirer mais leur immobilité surnaturel était très déconcertante, je me blottis encore plus contre Alec quand je passais aux cotés du dit Edward et le blond qui devais être Jasper. Il resserra son étreinte pour m'assurer la sécurité que je cherchais.

Nous montions en voiture, au moment ou Alec mit le moteur en marche plusieurs vampires étaient sur le pas de la porte nous regardant partir avec des regards peinés. Presque tous, ils manquaient la petite brune, Jane ainsi que les deux vampires qui avaient voulu me sauter à la gorge.

**-Ça va Bella?** Il me regardait toujours cette inquiétude dans le regard.

Je hochais la tête pour le rassurer, je n'osais encore pas parler de peur que ma voix me trahisse.

Il le comprit cependant.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, et l'amena à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser, puis le tourna paume ouverte et approcha son nez de mon poignet. Si ce n'avait été Alec j'aurais eu peur, mais j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui, malgré la bestialité dont il avait fait preuve pour me sauver, je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur de lui, et pourtant il avait été le plus effrayant de tous. Mais quelque part j'étais fier, de d'être à ses cotés avec ses deux dualités que je tentais d'apprivoiser, l'une sauvage et destructrice et l'autre douce et tendre, toutes les deux réunis pour me protéger, je me sentais privilégiée. Il prit une profonde inspiration et humait, mon odeur.

**-Tu sens tellement bon Bella, je n'aurais pas du t'emmener là bas. Nous allons nous trouver un hôtel en attendant les papiers.**

**-Et jane?** Demandais-je.

-**Je pense que Jane préfèrera un peu de compagnie autre que la notre.**

Nous arrivions devant un hôtel perdu au milieu de la nature perché sur une montagne, mais relativement accueillant et charmant. Heureusement le temps n'était pas ensoleillé. Alec n'aimait pas l'exposition au soleil, il m'avait dit qu'il me montrerait la raison, quand on serait isolé. Je cru au début que les mythes était vrai jusqu'à ce que Jane éclate de rire depuis sa chambre, ou je m'étais sentis alors très mal à l'aise. Alors je gardais mes théories le concernant pour moi, et je verrais bien tôt ou tard.

Nous entrions dans le hall d'accueil, et allâmes directement au bureau de réception. Une fois la suite nuptial réservé au nom de Monsieur et Madame Volturi, je rougis surtout quand il me prit par la taille et me tirait à lui comme si nous étions couple de jeune mariés. J'étais devenu écarlate devant les félicitations de la réceptionniste qui à n'en point douter aurait préférée ma place à la sienne. J'étais toujours incandescente quand nous pénétrions dans la suite. Tout était fait pour qu'un jeune couple puisse y trouver ses aises rapidement.

Je posais mon petit sac sur le fauteuil pendant qu'Alec donnait un petit quelques chose au garçon d'étage qui nous avait conduit.

Je m'installais dans l'autre fauteuil, fermant les yeux pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits et ne pas penser à la petite idée qui était en train germer dans ma tête quand Alec avait réservé la suite nuptial. Alec et moi marié, non il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça.

**-Tu te remet?** Me demanda t-il

Étais je remise? Je dirais que non j'étais encore sous le choc, même si j'avais enfin réussi à arrêter le flot continue de mes larmes. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter d'avantage il s'en voulait déjà de m'avoir amener là bas me croyant en sécurité. J'allais pas envenimer son sentiment de culpabilité. Ce qui m'avait totalement rassérénée et surtout changé les idées, ce fut le Monsieur et Madame Volturi à la réception, là j'avais déconnecté.

J'ouvris les yeux j'allais lui répondre quand je le vis accroupi face à moi m'observant, la tête légèrement penchée.

-**Qu'y a t-il? **Lui demandais-je.

**-A quoi penses tu?**

Mes joues rosirent instantanément, ce qui le fit sourire ce même sourire qui faisait galoper mon cœur ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire.

-**Je crois deviner**. Dit il toujours avec ce sourire si désarmant, je ne résistais pas à l'impact qu'il avait sur moi. Mais il fallait pas que je lui montre à quel point il me déstabilisait, alors avec un effort surhumain.

**-A quoi je pense alors? serais tu télépathe aussi?** Je me voulais légère, son sourire diminua imperceptiblement.

-**Non je ne dispose pas de ce don. Par contre je n'en ai pas besoin en ce qui te concerne, Mme Volturi**.

Je baissais les yeux, gênée qu'il l'ai remarqué, mes joues ainsi que tout mon visage en feu. Il releva mon menton comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Mes yeux dans les siens l'estomac noué.

-**C'est pas juste** lui dis je quand je vis son sourire malicieux sur son visage, **tu te sers de tes atouts pour me déstabiliser, après j'ai même plus de répartit.**

**-On va faire un marché, j'arrête mes sourires enfin juste celui là i**l joignit son fameux sourire à la conversation. Mon cœur loupa deux battements, comme pour donner raison mon interlocuteur déloyal. Il rit, le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu.

**-Donc j'arrêterais d'utiliser ce sourire quand toi tu arrêteras de me tenter en rougissant constamment .** Je blêmis, je le tentais bien-sûr que je le tentais, avec mon sang colorant mes joues aux moindre regard qu'il posait sur moi. Comment et surtout qu'est ce que je pouvais faire pour atténuer ces affluence sanguine?

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella? **Son intonation était pressé.

**-Dis moi ce que je dois faire.**

**-Ce que tu dois faire?**

**-Je te tente tu viens de le dire, comment je peux arranger ça? **

Il éclata de rire à ma face me laissant totalement désemparer. Je le regardais abasourdis. J'avais pas du comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

-**Oui tu me tente Bella, ton sang aussi, mais c'était pas le sens que j'avais en tête.** J'étais médusée.

Il approcha sa main de mon visage et la passa insensiblement dans ma chevelure au niveau de ma nuque. Avec tout autant de tact il s'approcha de moi légèrement. Mon cœur frétilla au contact de sa peau contre la mienne.

**-Ferme les yeux.**

Je m'exécutais une boule dans le ventre, pas de la peur non, c'était autre chose. Une sensation que je ne connaissais pas. Sa main toujours posée sur ma nuque m'attira à lui. Son autre main vint épouser ma mâchoire je sentais son souffle froid, son haleine envoutante que je ne pouvais me contraindre à ne pas respirer. Mon cœur voleta comme toujours face à cette proximité. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue, des papillonnements m'assaillirent puis un autre baisé sur mon menton, toujours aussi délicatement, un troisième à la commissure de mes lèvres. Une explosion de sensations puissantes batifolaient un peu partout dans mon corps.

Puis il embrassa mes lèvres, un feu qui jusqu'alors crépitait se mit à irradier mon corps l'incendiant littéralement. Ses lèvres bien que froide était douces, charnues, sensuelles, et si sucrés.

Bien que timide jusqu'à présent je me sentais plus avide, plus pressente à lui rendre son baiser. Respirant son parfum envoutant mélanger à son haleine enivrante, je ne me retenais plus je me jetais à son cou, plus sauvage que je ne l'avais jamais été. Il me repoussa violemment, toutes mes envies et sensation furent évaporées, j'étais frustrée blessée. Jusqu'à ce que je regarde son visage, il était menaçant, sanguinaire.

**-Vas dans la salle de bain et ne reviens pas avant que je t'appelle**. C'était un ordre, il l'exigeait, c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait autoritaire envers moi.

Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain ou je m'enfermais à clef. Comme si un simple petit verrou pouvait le retenir. Il me faisait peur, je ressentais le combat qu'il livrait contre lui même. J'avais peur de lui pas qu'il ne me tue, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette idée ne me traversa pas l'esprit. J'avais plus peur qu'il me rejette, qu'il ne veuille plus de moi près de lui. Je m'en voulais, c'était de ma faute, je n'avais pas réussis à me contrôler, c'était déjà tellement difficile pour lui et moi qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans la salle de bain, que faisait-il? Mais je restais bien sagement qu'il me dise de sortit, je ne voulais plus lui compliquer la tache même si pour cela je devrais rester la nuit entière enfermée ici.

On frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Je me redressais.

-**Bella?** Je connaissais cette voix, je l'avais entendu un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. C'était celui qui avait gentiment recadré Jane.

**-Bella c'est Carlisle, est ce que tu vas bien?**

**-Euh! oui je crois. Alec ou est Alec? **Demandais-je surprise que quelqu'un d'autre soit dans la chambre, surtout un autre vampire.

-**Il m'a téléphoner il était ébranlé, il m'a demandé de venir. **Voyant ou écoutant mon manque de réactions il poursuivit.

**-Il me fait confiance Bella, il m'a expliqué ce qui c'est passé. Peux tu sortir, que je puisses t'examiner?**

**-Pardon? Je comprends pas? **Que voulait-il me faire? J'avais du mal comprendre

**-Je suis médecin Bella. Je voudrais voir de mes yeux comment tu vas.** Non je n'avais pas mal compris un vampire médecin si cela avait été dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais pu en rigoler.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance, je n'arrivais pas à me décider, j'étais un peu perturbée par tout les événements de la journée, et surtout il m'avait dit de ne pas bouger je ne voulais pas le décevoir une nouvelle fois.

**-Bella tu sais que si j'avais voulu te faire du mal cette porte ne me retiendrait pas. Et tu sais aussi que mon odeur est partout dans cette chambre maintenant, crois tu que je prendrais le risque de m'attaquer à toi . Alors qu'Alec peut à tout moment revenir, et sentir ma présence. Surtout après les réactions qu'il a eu pour te protéger aujourd'hui. Je ne te ferais pas de mal Bella, crois moi.**

Il n'avait pas tord, s'il avait voulu je serais déjà morte. Je me levais, les mains tremblantes le visage sillonné de larmes, puis j'ouvris le verrou puis la porte. Il avait reculé me laissant tout l'espace qui me sembla nécessaire pour que je me sente en sécurité.

**-Assied toi Bella,** me dit-il en me servant un verre d'eau, qu'il prit dans le mini bar.

Je m'exécutais. Je pris le verre qu'il me tendait et le bu d'une traite, effectivement j'en avais besoin.

**-Me laisserais tu m'approcher pour que je t'examine?** Je le regardais perplexe. **Je t'assure que je suis bien médecin. **réagit-il aussitôt.

Je lui fit un signe de tête approbateur, bien qu'un vampire puisse être médecin me sembla farfelu, il m'inspirais confiance. Il s'approcha doucement et prit mon visage dans ses mains froides qui bizarrement me soulageaient, surtout à l'endroit ou il les posaient.

**-Tu aura un bel hématome,** **mais tu n'as rien de plus inquiétant. As tu mal ailleurs Bella?**

**-Non je n'ai mal nulle part.** Puis je ne pus résister à l'envie de lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

**-Est ce qu'il va bien? **Mes yeux regardait la moquette, je me sentais honteuse de l'avoir mit dans cette position.

**-Je ne sais pas Bella, il était troublé quand il m'a appelé. Ce qui je dois te l'avouer m'a surpris. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me faisait confiance.**

Je le regardais l'invitant à approfondir sa pensé.

**-Je vais t'expliquer la situation. Pour tout te dire nous sommes différent d'Alec, Jane ou même des autres vampires. Tu as dû constater que la couleur de nos yeux est différente des leurs? **Je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment. **En fait notre alimentation diffère de celui des autres vampires, car nous somme végétariens.**

-**Comment ça végétarien?** Je commençais à prêter une attention intéressée à son discours. Il arrivait insidieusement à reléguer mon malaise au second plan. Il me fit un sourire entendu, je le soupçonnais de savoir que cette partie là allait m'intéresser tout particulièrement.

**-Nous nous nourrissons de sang animal, pas de sang humain. C'est pour cela que nos yeux sont de couleurs différentes.**

**-Et cela peut convenir comme alimentation?** Je tenais peut être mon échappatoire au dégout que je ressentais à devenir vampire, une vague de soulagement s'empara de moi.

**-Oui cela fait presque quatre siècles que je me nourris de cette façon. Par contre je dois t'informer aussi que le sang humain reste beaucoup plus appétissant et que c'est difficile de devenir végétarien avec toute ces tentations, peu d'entre nous le peuvent et le veulent**. Son sourire était honnête et fier.

Je le lui rendis. Il venait de me donner une alternative à ma future condition. J'allais devenir végétarienne, je serais végétarienne, tant pis si pour ça je devais souffrir, je ne tuerais pas d'humains.

Il repris la conversation.

**-C'est à cause de notre condition que je suis surprise de l'appel et de la confiance d'Alec, car pour la majorité des autres vampires nous sommes une aberration de la nature. Et jusqu'à pas longtemps Alec faisait parti de ces vampires. Mais apparemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'a radicalement changé.**

Je rougissais et baissais la tête de nouveau.

**-Ne sois pas gênée Bella, c'est extraordinaire le changement que tu as provoqué chez lui, tu le rends plus humain si je puis dire, plus accessible. **Il était serein, c'était un homme bon et généreux. Il se réjouissait pour un vampire qui le méprisait une semaine plus tôt.

**-Je crois que ça ne va pas durer longtemps, je l'ai un peu pousser tout à l'heure, je suppose qu'il va vite redevenir celui qu'il était la semaine dernière. **Répliquais-je blessée

**-Non Bella quand un changement d'une pareil intensité survient dans la vie d'un vampire c'est à vie. Quand on trouve notre compagnon c'est à vie. Il n'y a pas de divorce, ou de séparation chez nous. Parce que nous savons reconnaître notre âme sœur. Et tu es celle d'Alec et il le sait.**

Je le regardais interloquée. Il venait de me dire qu'Alec était mon âme sœur, non que j'étais la sienne. Se pouvait-il qu'il ressente tout ce que je ressentais?

-**Pourquoi crois tu qu'il ne t'ai rien fait. Alors que la tentation est si grande pour un vampire, d'autant plus un vampire avec une alimentation classique. Surtout pourquoi crois tu qu'il est tenu face à Edward et Jasper, il aurait pu se servir de son pouvoir plus tôt. Mais il à voulu marquer sa possession si tu veux bien m'excuser l'expression. Dire ouvertement à tous que tu étais intouchable, parce qu'il est ton âme sœur, et lui la tienne.**

**-Comment pouvez vous êtres sûr de l'authenticité de ses sentiments?**

**-Es tu au courant des que nous disposons pour certains d'entre nous de dons spéciaux?**

**-Oui ils me l'ont expliqué.**

**-Nous avons parmi les nôtres...... quelqu'un capable de ressentir et d'analyser tout les sentiments et les états d'humeur de chaque personnes présentes, et il n'y a aucun doute possible sur la nature de ce qui vous unis tout les deux, on ne peut pas mentir avec les sentiments.**

Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux sans que je les y autorisent. Alec m'aimait, moi petite chose fragile que j'étais, et il m'avait aimé humaine, alors que j'aurais plutôt dû lui inspirer un bon repas.

**-Tu sais c'est un exploit de tenir face à Edward sans don. Il est omniprésent, il est dans les têtes de tout le monde et Alec le savais ça. Pourtant ça ne la pas empêché de l'affronter sans pouvoir. **Il avait toujours ce sourire avenant sur le visage.

**-Je comprends. **Et pour tout dire j'étais fière et je comprenais surtout cet air de mépris qu'il avait face à Edward car il savait qu'il ne laisserait rien ni personne m'atteindre. Et surtout j'avais prit conscience à ce moment qu'une chose d'intense s'était installer entre nous deux.

-**Quand est ce qu'il va revenir?**

**-Je pense qu'il doit se remettre les idées en ordres, tu sais c'est pas évident à accepter le changement chez un vampire. De plus Alec a deux siècles d'existence, autant de vie à penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui. A avoir des valeurs qu'il pensait encrés en lui, et il se rend compte quelles n'ont plus autant d'intérêts qu'il leur avait accordés à l'origine. **

**-Je voudrais en profiter pour te dire deux petites choses, tant que nous sommes encore seul.**

Je le regardais pour le convier à poursuivre, j'avais presque oublier que je me trouva face à un vampire, il dégageait tellement d'humanité encore plus qu'un véritable humain.

**-Je voulais te présenter nos excuses pour ce qui c'est passé plus tôt. Nous sommes désolés nous ne pensions pas que cela pouvait se produire surtout concernant Edward. **Je frémis, repenser à Edward dans cette posture affrontant Alec. **Edward à en général un contrôle exceptionnel concernant les humains.**

-C**e n'est pas ce qu'il m'avait semblé**, rétorquais-je incrédule.

**-Si tu me le permets je vais te l'expliquer. Ton sang a un attrait spécial pour lui. Il est difficile même pour nous qui avons beaucoup d'années d'expériences de ne pas résister à du sang humain. Le tiens pour Edward est encore plus puissant. Imagine un peu que tu n'est ni manger pendant pendant trois ou quatre jour, puis on te mets dans une pièce ou se trouve tout les mets que tu préfères, avec des odeur appétissantes, irrésistibles. Comment crois tu que tu réagirais? Sauf que pour le désir que tu lui a inspiré tu le multiplies par environ cinquante. Car tout les sentiments vampiriques sont démultipliés par rapport à ceux des humains.**

Il m'expliqua son point de vue avec gentillesse et compréhension. J'arrivais à comprendre la situation. Mais je ne pouvais voir Edward autre qu'en monstre sanguinaire, en tout cas tant que je serais humaine et fragile. Après c'est une autre histoire je serais peut être pire que lui. Peut être devrais-je lui laisser une chance et pas le juger trop sévèrement. Car d'après ce que me dit Carlisle lui aussi était végétarien et choisir cette voie n'est pas aisé.

-**Je pense que je peux comprendre sa position, mais pour le moment tant que je suis humaine ****du moins, je ne veux pas le revoir, il m'a terrifié.**

**-Oui je pense que c'est plus sage effectivement, tu es d'une grande maturité pour ton age Bella. **

**Le second point que je voulais aborder avec toi. Nous aimerions que tu viennes nous voir avec Alec, la famille tient à te présenter ses excuses, et t'en fais pas pour Edward il ne sera pas présent quand tu reviendras. **

**-Et l'autre celui que Jane à maitriser? **Je n'avais pas plus envie de le revoir non plus.

**-Tu ne risque rien, bien que ce soit celui qui ai le plus de mal avec notre condition, il a réagi aussi excessivement pour d'autres raisons que je leur laisserais le soin de t'expliquer. Et pour tout dire Esmé et Alice ont eut un grand coup de cœur te concernant. **Il avait sourit comme si il était désolé pour moi.

**-J'aime beaucoup Esmé, mais je crois pas me souvenir d'Alice. **

**-C'est la petite brune qui nous à averti que........ la situation dégénérait. **Quel Euphémisme**.**

**-J'y réfléchirais, et j'en parlerais avec Alec. **Mon cœur se serra, il me manquait et je souffrais du mal que je lui infligeait de par ma présence.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien et d'ailleurs je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir.**

**-Vous me laissez seule? **S'il y avait une chose que je ne voulais pas c'était bien de rester seule.

**-Non tu ne seras pas seule il est là. Je pense que vous avez besoin de parler et d'éclaircir les zones d'ombre. Tiens c'est pour tes Hématomes.** Il me tendis un tube de pommade.

Mon cœur s'accéléra il revenait, m'en voudrait-il de m'être laisser emporter? Il allait vraiment falloir parler de ce qui venait de ce passer, mais le peur me tenaillait le ventre. Voulais-je vraiment entendre ce qu'il allait me dire?

Son entré coupa le cours de mes pensés. Je remerciais Carlisle, il me fit un sourire bienveillant. Alec se tenait face à moi ses prunelles dans les miennes. Carlisle lui, me tournait le dos il allait partir. Quand Alec le stoppa à sa hauteur.

**-Merci Carlisle.** Il me fixait toujours.

**-C'était avec plaisir, n'hésites pas si tu as besoin**. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule preuve de sincérité puis partit.

Il ferma les yeux, signe qu'il n'hésiterait pas enfin je le supposais, et je l'espérais car j'aimais beaucoup Carlisle.

Nous nous retrouvions seul debout l'un devant l'autre à nous observer à nous jauger, n'osant pas rompre ce silence qui était synonyme d'excuses implicites.

Je me lançais quand même, sentant monter dangereusement mes larmes que Carlisle avait réussi à faire fuir.

-**Je suis désolé Alec, je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi.**

**-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella, je savais à quoi m'en tenir, mais je ne pensais pas être capable de vouloir te faire du mal. **Il expira lourdement. **Mais c'était rejeter trop facilement mon statut de prédateur. **Après un instant de silence.** Je ne peux pas t'offrir plus Bella, sans risquer de prendre ta vie. Et j'en suis désolée, je n'ai pas assez de contrôle.**

**-Je comprends, je ferais attention et tenterais de te rendre la tache plus facile.**

Il s'approcha si rapidement que mes yeux n'eurent pas eu le temps de réagir.

**-Je suis désolé pour ça aussi.**

**-Oh ce n'est rien, tu sais je peux me faire bien pire toute seule**, j'avais voulu le déculpabiliser en prenant un ton plus léger mais je n'y parvins pas.

Un silence gêné s'installa nous savions que nous devions aborder un sujet plus délicat, plus intime. Je décidais de prendre les devant après tout on ne combat sa timidité qu'en la percutant de pleins fouets.

-**Carlisle m'a parler d'un changement significatif chez toi.** Il se saisi, j'optais de l'ignorer et de poursuivre.

**-Il a dit que j'étais la cause des troubles qui te tourmentaient.**

**-Il t'as dit cela comme ça.** Il paraissait contrarier j'aurais peut être pas dû le contraindre à avoir cette conversation s'il ne le voulait pas.

-**Non il a dit que**....... je m'empourprais je n'arriverais pas à lui dire, c'était trop gênant.

**-Bella vas y s'il te plait.** Il semblait résigné.

**-Il à dit que ces changements se faisaient chez les vampires quand ils rencontraient........ leur âme sœur. **J'avais réussi à le dire mais maintenant je ne pouvais plus lever les yeux pour le regarder. Faites qu'il dise quelque chose et vite.

Mon cœur, cognait dans ma poitrine voulant certainement se carapater, tout comme je voulais le faire moi aussi. Mais il attendait, il ne répondait pas je me sentis vraiment pas bien, la pièce commençait à tanguer. J'avais trop de pression était en moi , trop d'événements, trop de sentiments puissants que j'avais emmagasinés aujourd'hui.

Je voyais le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de mon corps mais j'étais incapable de réagir de me ressaisir. Puis plus rien le trou noir.

* * *

**J'ai une surprise pour vous lors du prochain chapitre qui est presque prêt, mais il me faut de la motivation là. Lol.**

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre, vous a t-il plu? Déçu? J'aimerais savoir.**


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai adoré lire vos reviews super motivantes et très agréables pour mon égo. Lol;)**

**A part une bien sur, il en faut toujours pour nous ramener sur terre sinon la vie ne serait pas la vie. **

**En temps normal je n'aurais pas répondu mais je me suis tellement éclater quand la question de savoir si je savais ce que cela faisait de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire?**

**Alors pour BellaEdwarloves**

**La réponse est non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire j'en ai jamais rencontrer de réels, mais si c'est ton cas n'hésite surtout pas à venir me détailler je pourrais toujours me servir de ton expérience pour me rendre plus crédible dans mes histoires. En tout cas merci pour ta reviews grâce à toi(et j'oublie pas les autres) j'ai passé le cap des 50.**

**Phœnix:**** Pour moi c'est comme ça que je vois Alec, tendre et rude voir sauvage à la fois. Ras le bol de voir des mecs sensibles et fleur bleu. En fait il représente mon idéal masculin, après on aime ou pas tout dépend des caractères. Mais je le voulais à l'opposé d'Edward, pour bien les détacher l'un de l'autre. J'espère que l'Alec que tu vas découvrir un peu plus en profondeur dans ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Quand à vous toutes, vos messages m'ont profondément touchés.**

**Bon assez de promis une petite surprise, le point de vue d'Alec, qui nous laissera entrevoir ce qui à échapper à Bella.**

Chapitre:5 Pov Alec

Qu'est ce qui m'a prit, pourquoi avais-je réagis si brutalement. Tanya ne ferait pas de mal à Bella c'était une certitude, mais elle s'était déplacer trop vite et cela lui avait fait peur. C'est pour ça que je m'étais interposé, maintenant je le regrettes amèrement, pas d'avoir protégé Bella non , juste des railleries qui en découlaient.

**-Mais c'est vrai, il est amoureux notre petit solitaire. **

**-Arrête de l'embêter Irina, s**'amusa Esmé pendant qu'elle redescendait.

**-C'est si surprenant, et surtout l'improbabilité que cela tombe sur une humaine. **renchérit Carmen

-E**t t'as entendu les battement affolés de son cœur quand il l'a embrassé sur le front, imagine ce que cela pourrait être s'il lui en donnait plus**.

Elles gloussèrent toutes de concert. Les seuls soutiens dont le disposaient était ceux de Carlisle et d'Eleazar, mais c'était du soutient moral, plus silencieux. Ils ne voulaient certainement pas avoir de représailles de la part de leur compagne, quoi que je pense qu'Esmé ne soit pas du genre à faire une scène, elle me paraît plutôt douce et compatissante. C'est étrange pour un vampire. Ils sont bizarres ces Cullen.

Il n'empêche que j'avais apprécier la sincérité que j'avais ressenti quand Bella leur fut présentée, que ce soit de la part d'Esmé aussi bien que de Cralisle.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait, je n'avais jamais été comme ça avec un humain, pour moi ils étaient faible sans importances, ce n'étaient que du bétail. Oui ce mot rassemblait toute les qualificatifs que je leurs réservais habituellement, et pour être honnête je ne les voient toujours pas différemment, à par elle.

Je me souviens de la joie qui m'avait transporté à mon retour, quand je l'avais trouvé endormie, son odeur était partout autour de la voiture mais c'est parce qu'elle avait ouvert les fenêtres elle, n'étais même pas sortit de la voiture.

Je me levais et allais respirer l'air frais, bien que je les entendrais encore à moins de partir plus loin mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser. C'était même pas de la laisser sans protection, c'était de la laisser, tout court, m'éloigner m'est devenu intolérable.

Je m'en étais rendu compte lors de nos patrouilles de surveillance à Phœnix, quand c'était mon tour je me languissais, de rentrer, moi qui aimais ma solitude c'est à rien y comprendre.

Carlisle me rejoins, et contre toute attente cela ne me dérangea pas, au contraire j'appréciais sa compagnie en cet instant, alors qu'avant il m'était insignifiant. Ce peut il qu'elle m'ai changé à ce point ce n'est pas possible, car si tel était le cas cela ne voudrait dire qu'une chose. Et je redoutais de me l'avouer, bien que je saches que cela fusse vrai. Je savais qu'un lien spécial s'était tissé entre nous, même si j'avais fait en sorte de ralentir cette progression. Une sorte de connexion comme si elle et moi nous connaissions avant même de nous connaître, une attraction magnétique, impossible d'ignorer. Je ne pouvais le nier, en tout cas à moi, et cela me faisait peur.

-**Ne fais pas attention à elles.** Me recommanda Carlisle.

**-Ce n'est pas le cas, je réfléchis et leurs babillages me brouille l'esprit.**

**-Veux tu en parler?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas quoi en penser moi même alors l'expliquer.**

**-Oui je comprends prendre conscience de ses sentiments ce n'est pas chose aisée, surtout quand ce sont des sentiments inter-espèces. **

**-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Carlisle, je ne pense pas que l'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Je n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments. J'estime cette humaine que je trouve assez courageuse pour un être de son espèce je dois l'avouer. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin. **J'essayais vainement de m'en convaincre moi aussi, étais je tombé si bas?

**-Oui! d'où ta réaction légèrement excessive de tout à l'heure face à Tanya. **Il m'avait sourit d'une manière compréhensive et tellement ''humaine''

Je ne trouvais rien à riposter, il avait raison et je le savais seulement je ne voulais pas l'admettre. J'étais Alec Volturi, je m'étais toujours suffi à moi même ou presque, pour les relations social au pire j'avais ma sœur. Même si depuis quelques années nous étions sur deux sphères opposés. Ou j'avais aussi Démétri le seul dans le château avec lequel je me sentais et m'entendais plutôt bien. Je me livrais une bataille sans merci entre raison et sentiments, j'en étais conscient.

-**Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on rentre, elle va descendre, et je pense qu'elle ne sera pas à l'aise si tu n'es pas là. **Il avait toujours ce sourire si avenant sur le visage.

J'entendis les profondes inspirations qu'elle prit pour se donner contenance avant de descendre. J'entendis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, laissant s'envoler jusqu'à moi sa fragrance entêtante.

Je l'entendis descendre les escalier, plus qu'une seconde et elle serait de nouveau près de moi.

Elle apparu plus belle que jamais, vêtu d'un simple jean et un chemisier blanc, combiné à un petit gilet écru.

Mais encore plus éblouissant que ses formes qu'elle tentait désespérément de cacher, ce fut son visage, ses cheveux remontés en chignon lâche qui dégageait son jolie minois, de façon à ce qu'on puisse voir ses magnifiques yeux brun, sans l'entrave de ses cheveux. Quand elle s'empourpra une nouvelle fois son teint se colora merveilleusement. Son sang montant s'exposant dangereusement aurait dû me donner envie, mais ce sont d'autres envies moins avouables qui s'emparèrent de moi.

Nous nous fixions l'un l'autre, une bulle s'était former entre nous, nous séparant du reste de l'assemblé qui nous observait soit amusé, soit plus amère, et d'autres plus favorable.

J'entendis des pas arrivés de l'extérieur ainsi qu'une discussion enjouée. Sans aucun doute le reste des Cullen.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour m'apercevoir que cette entrée fracassante avait été administré par le grand costaud, Emmett si je me souvenais bien avec sa compagne une jolie blonde sans grand intérêt, dont j'allais même jusqu'à oublier son nom, à moins que je ne l'ai jamais su. Suivit d'Edward, je me méfiais de celui ci avec son don envahissant, l'avantage c'est qu'il pourrait peut être m'aider à déchiffrer les pensés de Bella. Puis une petite brune Alice, celle-ci je la connaissais de réputation, je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré, ainsi que son compagnon Jasper qui lui était renommé comme un excellent tacticien, ils faisaient l'admiration d'Aro et Caïus. Le premier s'intéressait particulièrement à la petite femelle, quand au second c'était son compagnon qui avait ses faveur.

Une brise glacé traversa la pièce je ne m'en serais à peine aperçus si elle n'avait dissipée dans toute la pièce l'effluve de Bella. En plus de sa beauté naturelle elle avait une odeur exquise.

Je vis la petite brune se saisir, le regard terrifié:

**-EDWARD, JASPER.....NON!!!!**

Je n'eus pas besoin de plus pour savoir ce qui allait se passer, je me positionnais devant Bella, attendant de voir ce qui allait se produire. Jasper n'eut aucun mal à se défaire de la demi douzaine de vampires qui avait tentés de s'interposer entre lui et Bella. De son coté Je vis Edward aussi prompt dans ses réactions, je jetais un coup d'œil à Jane, fallait qu'elle me donne un coup de main, car le temps que mon pouvoir agisse, il y en aurais au moins un sur Bella, et cela je ne pouvais le concevoir. Je savais qu'elle ne préfèrerait pas s'en prendre à Edward, qu'a cela ne tienne pour moi aucune différence, ils étaient aussi redoutable l'un que l'autre. En un dixième de secondes plus tard Jasper fut au sol se tordant de douleur. Fallait lui reconnaître cela, le pouvoir de Jane était plus réactif comparé au mien.

Je me concentrais sur Edward sachant que je n'aurais aucun mal à le maitriser avec mon pouvoir, mais une rage sanguinaire s'empara de moi. Je ne pouvais tolérer qu'on veuille faire du mal à ma Bella, il en était hors de question. Je voulais leur montrer à tous que je n'avais pas besoin de mon don, pour pouvoir défendre celle que j'estimais être mienne. Je décrétais de me passer de mon pouvoir et de régler cela d'homme à homme.

Il le compris, je vis dans ses yeux un excès de satisfaction , il croyait pouvoir me passer parce qu'il lisait mes pensés.

**-Edward ressaisi toi, je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher et tu le sais. **

Il tenta quand même une esquive sur sa droite.

_**-Mais vas y Edward écoute mes pensés, anticipe mes actions si tu le souhaite. Sauf que je ne **__**bougerais pas tu seras forcé de t'approcher et au corps à corps, tu n'auras aucune chance**_. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur mes lèvres, je me sentais tout puissant, invincible et pour une fois sans mon pouvoir_**.**_

Il grogna reflétant sa frustration car il savait que je lui disais la vérité que j'attendais qu'il s'approche_**.**_ Je répondis le mien était surpuissant et autoritaire. Il ne s'approcherait pas de ma Bella, et s'il le faisait je le démembrerais moi même, et sans anesthésie.

Il sauta, essayant de me contourner de passer par dessus pour arriver derrière Bella, ou pour me faire réagir et laisser un espace suffisant pour lui permettre de s'approcher plus près de ma Belle. Je sautais une demi seconde plus tard, pour le prendre en pleins vol et le repousser plus loin d'elle.

Il se releva instantanément avec une fureur déterminé dans le regard. Sa rage me faisait plaisir, j'avais envie d'en découdre.

_**-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable Edward, tu me déçois. De toute façon rien de se que tu pourras entreprendre ne te permettras de l'atteindre. Elle est a moi tu comprends à moi. **_Il se lança sur moi pour tenter un face à face je le réceptionnais avec un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire, qui l'envoya encore plus loin. Une rage sauvage s'empara de moi, il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais sentis aussi ''vivant'', et tout ça pour elle. Elle me redonnait goût à la vie. Bien que ce soit mes instincts sanguinaire qui prenaient le pas sur moi, mais c'est la premières fois que je me battais a la régulière, et pour quelque chose qui me touchait moi personnelement.

Il se releva encore une fois mais la lueur dans ses yeux avait imperceptiblement changé.

**-Je la veux, je ne peux pas résister, fais ce que tu as à faire Alec, et vite avant que je ne puisse plus du tout avoir de contrôle.**

Bien que je fusse frustré de ne pas en terminer, cela me semblait plus sage qui nous regardait avec tristesse, ainsi que tout les autres. Ils connaissaient ma réputation, ils savaient que je n'avaient pas d'amertume à liquider quelqu'un. Si le regard de Carlisle, me transperça ce n'étais rien en comparaison de celui de son épouse, j'étais devenu faible mais cela m'importait peu tant que Bella aille bien.

Je lançais mon pouvoir et en trois seconde plus personne ne bougeait, tout le monde était sous mon emprise.

Je me retournais et vis que Bella commençais à devenir bleu, elle était bizarrement debout accrochée à la rambarde, stoïque, son cœur battait faiblement, et elle ne respirait plus.

**-Ça va Bella?**

Elle ne répondait pas les yeux perdu dans le vide et surtout elle ne respirait toujours pas. Je la secouait plus fort peut être même un peu trop fort.

**-BELLA!!!! **Hurlais-je, je voulais qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle respire, je ne cessais pas de la secouer.

Elle reprit sa respiration d'un coup, son sang circula de nouveau dans ses veines. Cela m'apaisa instantanément.

Elle se mit à pleurer prise de convulsions violentes, ses larmes me blessèrent comme jamais rien ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

Je l'attirais à moi et tentais de la cajoler de la réconforter, je n'avais jamais eu ses gestes avec personnes même pas avec ma sœur. Mais ils étaient instinctifs, guidés par une part d'humanité que je croyais morte en même temps que mon cœur, des siècle plus tôt. Mais non mon cœur était bien vivant tout comme moi et c'était grâce à elle. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

**-Je suis désolé Bella, je t'emmène on part, va vite chercher tes affaires je laisse un mot pour leur expliquer, et on s'en va. **Je devais l'emmener loin d'ici, la garder en sécurité.

**-Il ne vont pas bouger pendant que tu leur tourne le dos?** Elle avait peur, et pour ça j'en voudrais longtemps à ce Cullen. Il avait réussi à la terrorisé ou même Jane et moi avions échoués, à cause de lui elle allait certainement me voir différemment. Je me promis de lui faire payer cher un jour ou l'autre. En attendant il fallait que je la rassure.

**-Non tu ne crains rien j'ai plusieurs siècles de maitrise, et ils ne sont pas toi, ils sont piégés jusqu'à ce que je le décide. **

Je l'embrassais sur le front j'aimais cette sensation, bien que j'aurais aimé plus, sa constitution et son cœur déjà très fragilisé ne le supporteraient pas.

Elle monta tant bien que mal les escaliers et moi je me mettais à la recherche d'un papier et crayon. Je les flairaient rapidement, j'inscrivais à l'intention de Jane.

_Jane._

_J'ai emmené Bella loin de cette Villa, les réactions d'Edward et de Jasper l'ont traumatisés._

_Nous serons au Dénali grand lodge. Ne vient pas pour le moment je t'appellerais. Garde un œil sur Jasper et Edward qu'ils ne tentent rien. Je serais beaucoup moins conciliant si cela venait à se reproduire._

_Alec._

J'avais rajouté cette dernière phrase de façon à ce qu'Edward en saisisse le contenu, que ce soit en lisant les pensés de Jane, ou le mot lui même. Et surtout qu'il prenne conscience du cadeau que je lui avait fait en l'épargnant.

Je déposais le mot sur la table du salon, ou je suis sur que quelqu'un le verrait rapidement.

Je voulu monter rejoindre Bella pour l'aider, mais je craignais qu'elle prenne peur sachant les Cullen en bas sans surveillance, moi je savais que je pouvait m'écarter sans que cela ne leur laisse de nouveau leur liberté de mouvement, mais pas elle.

Elle descendit, je l'attendais au pied des escaliers, elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, mais n'avait plus ses convulsions ce qui était déjà mieux. Je lui pris son sac et nous nous dirigions vers la voiture.

Une fois installer je relâchais mon pouvoir. J'entendais certains râler, d'autre souffler apparemment heureux que je les aient épargnés, Alice se jeter sur Jasper lui demandant s'il allait bien, et gronder férocement je suppose que c'était en direction d'Edward. D'ailleurs j'entendis un merci venant de sa personne, je savais qu'il m'était destiné.

Et puis j'entendis Jane qui s'adressait à moi sans même prendre la peine de rejoindre ceux qui s'étaient amassés sur le perron pour nous regarder partir.

**-Elle te rend faible Alec, c'est pas bon il faut que tu reprennes.**

J'aurais voulu lui montrer mon mécontentement en grondant elle m'aurait entendu mais Bella aussi et je ne voulais pas la terroriser d'avantage.

Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot il fallait que je saches comment elle allait, qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me dise ce que je devais faire.

**-Ça va Bella? **

Elle me regarda et hochait sensiblement la tête. Elle ne m'en voulait pas, je pense qu'elle devait essayer de se donner contenance. J'avais déjà remarquer qu'elle n'aimait pas afficher ses faiblesses, en tout cas celles de son corps, qui avait pour mauvaise habitude de trahir ses sentiments, ou ses états d'esprits.

Elle avait une telle volonté de bien faire et de me rendre fier d'elle inconsciemment.

Je lui prit sa main je voulais la rassurer et m'enivrer de son arôme, j'y déposais un baiser avant d'inhaler à m'en faire tourner la tête, enfin c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais été humain.

-**Tu sens tellement bon Bella, je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener là bas. Nous allons nous trouver un hôtel en attendant tes papiers.**

**-Et jane?** Me demanda t-elle.

Se faisait-elle du soucis pour ma sœur? Ou alors était elle rassurée de ne pas l'avoir avec nous? Était ce qu'elle avait eu peur de moi en voyant la partie la plus sombre de mon être? Il arrivait parfois qu'elle me surprenne, que je ne la comprenne pas.

-**Je pense que Jane préfère un peu de compagnie autre que la notre. **Je jaugeais sa réaction. Elle parut se détendre donc je devais en déduire qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur de moi, ce qui me rassura.

Nous arrivions devant l'hôtel perdu dans le parc naturel d'Alaska. Ce qui me plaisais dans le choix de cette hôtel, c'est que nous étions perdu en pleine nature. Je pouvais sortir de jour comme de nuit sans qu'on fasse attention à moi.

Nous allions directement au bureau de réception, je voulais redonner un peu de couleur à Bella qui était trop blême pour une humaine, elle était aussi pâle que nous autres vampires. Une petite idée me vint ne tête et je ne doutais pas de savourer ce qui allait se passer. Nous nous avancions vers la réceptionniste qui m'avait déjà repérer à peine la porte passée, j'avais entendu son cœur s'affoler à ma vue.

**-Monsieur,** s'adressa t-elle à moi délaissant complètement Bella qui était un peu en retrait.

-**Bonjour** lui répondis-je d'un ton neutre essayant de faire fis de ce qu'elle venait de m'inspirer en ignorant ma belle.

**-Je voudrais savoir s'il vous reste des suites de disponible?**

**-Mais bien sur, avez vous une préférence de vue?**

**-Non pas spécialement, à moins que la suite nuptial soit disponible. **Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella qui ne manqua pas de reprendre les couleurs que j'espérais. Je l'attrapais par la taille et la rapprocha de moi.

**-Bien évidemment** j'entendis une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Si elle savait que la seule chose qu'elle m'inspirait était de la soif et sans gourmandise en plus.

**-A quel nom dois-je enregistrer la réservation?**

Je regardais Bella quand je lui répondis.

**-Monsieur et Madame Volturi. **La réceptionniste y alla de ses félicitations, sans sincérité mais cela seul moi pouvait le détecter. Le cœur de Bella eut un raté. Ce qui me tira un sourire jubilant.

Après avoir pénétré dans la suite je donnais son obole à l'employé.

Et je déposais les valises dont beaucoup d'affaires était à Jane mais nous devions paraître le plus humain possible, enfin moi seulement.

Je l'observais elle s'était installer sur le fauteuil les yeux fermés perdu dans ses pensés.

**-Tu te remet? **Lui demandais-je. Elle mit un bon moment avant de répondre je m'étais positionner à sa hauteur, face à elle attendant qu'elle veuille bien me répondre. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-**Qu'y a t-il? **Me demanda t-elle.

**-A quoi penses tu?** C'était sortit tout seul.

Je la vis rougir de nouveau et je sus instantanément ce qu'elle avait en tête, cela aurait pu relancer mon cœur s'il avait été mort depuis moins longtemps. Le fait qu'elle pense à moi et qu'elle rougisse sans que j'utilise un subterfuge, me ravissais, un sentiment de satidfaction s'empara de moi.

-**Je crois deviner **lui dis avec le sourire qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. L'effet escompté apparu sur ses joues et son cœur ne fit que confirmer mon but atteint.

**-A quoi je pense alors? serais tu télépathe aussi? **Elle me surpris, pourquoi avait-elle sortit cette phrase, encore moins la phrase, mais le ''télépathe''. Une pure coïncidence?

-**Non je ne dispose pas de ce don. Par contre je n'en ai pas besoin en ce qui te concerne, Mme Volturi.**

Elle baissait les yeux, ses joues irradiaient de chaleur. J'avais mit le doigt dessus c'était bien ce qu'elle avait en tête. Je m'emparais de son menton relevant son visage je ne supportais pas qu'elle fuit mon regard qu'elle me prive de ses yeux qui me donnaient un accès direct à son âme.

-**C'est pas juste**, me dit-elle **tu te sers de tes atouts pour me déstabiliser, après j'ai même plus de répartit. **C'est vrai je dois avouer que j'aimais m'en servir parce que j'aimais l'état dans lequel cela la plongeait.

**-On va faire un marché, j'arrête mes sourires enfin juste celui là,** je joignis mon geste à la parole**. **Son cœur, encore une fois avait quelques problèmes, il faudrait que je fasses attention car à se rythme il ne tiendrait jamais le coup jusqu'en Italie. Je ris ouvertement, sincèrement, je ris de bonheur.

**-Donc j'arrêterais d'utiliser ce sourire quand toi tu arrêteras de me tenter en rougissant constamment.**

J'avais voulu ma phrase légère, humoriste, mais elle fut prise autrement, car ses couleurs qui lui allèrent si bien disparurent instantanément. Ce qui m'inquiéta d'avantage.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella? **

**-Dis moi ce que je dois faire.**

**-Ce que tu dois faire? **J'étais perdu, je comprenais pas le sens de sa question.

**-Je te tente tu viens de le dire, comment je peux arranger ça? **

J'éclatais de rire, elle pensais qu'elle me tentait par son sang bien que cela ne soit pas faux, mais c'était à mille lieux de ce que j'avais en tête. J'en avais presque oublier ma condition de vampire en sa présence. Moi seulement parce qu'elle était plus sensée que moi apparemment.

-**Oui tu me tente Bella, ton sang aussi, mais c'était pas le sens que j'avais en tête.**

Elle était étonnée, je décidais de lui montrer comment elle me tentait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'avais ce désir dans un coin de ma tête. J'avais peur d'y céder, peur de la blesser, un simple faux mouvement et je pouvais la tuer, et de cela je ne m'en remettrais pas. Mais j'avais assez d'expérience pour savoir me contrôler. Je ne lui voulais pas de mal et cela me rassura, et me décida de tenter à gouter ses lèvres chaude et si attirantes.

J'approchais doucement ma main de ses cheveux j'adorais la sensation que je ressentais quand mes doigts se perdaient dedans.

**-Ferme les yeux. **Lui demandais-je. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Je voulais qu'elle bénéficie de ce que je pouvais lui donner de mieux. Je voulais que ce premier baiser qu'on allait échanger soit magique, et unique, qu'elle profite autant que moi de la satisfaction et des sensations que nous allions découvrir ensemble.

Je passais ma main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi délicatement sans risquer de lui faire mal, son cœur battait la chamade. Je lui pris son visage avec mon autre main, nous étions à quelques millimètre l'un de l'autre.

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle désira tout autant que moi ce baiser, elle semblait être en proie a des sensations assez fortes, je l'observais attentivement ce n'était ni de la peur, ni du dégout. Je continuais en embrassant son menton, toujours pas de refus de sa part, j'appréhendais de l'embrasser directement, alors je dirigeais ma bouche à la commissure de ses lèvres, pour bien l'informer que la prochaine étape serait ses lèvres. Je voyais les frisson la parcourir mais elle était pas réticente, je le sentais son désir et l'appréhension du contact charnel de nos lèvres.

Je déposais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes fermant moi aussi mes yeux pour apprécier leur saveurs, et les sensations qu'elles me procurèrent. Des milliers de décharges électriques me parcouraient de toute part. Sa bouche était sensuelle et gourmande, appétissante. Je sentais la chaleur émaner d'elle et cela me rendis plus présomptueux, je lui faisais autant d'effet qu'elle m'en faisait. Ses lèvres devinrent plus voraces, plus appuyer, beaucoup moins farouches, et là elle fit ce qui allait nous conduire à notre perte Sans plus de retenue elle me sauta au cou.

Je senti le venin abonder dans ma bouche, mon envie de la vider se fit intense, trop intense j'allais perdre le contrôle, j'allais m'en abreuver je le sentais, il fallait que je fuis tout de suite. Je la repoussais, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, je perdais le contrôle dangereusement.

**-Vas dans la salle de bain et ne reviens pas avant que je t'appelle**. Je ne prenais pas la peine d'être aimable ou polie, le simple fait de lui parler était un effort surhumain.

Elle m'écouta et s'enferma dans la salle de bain j'avais arrêter de respirer ne voulant pas que son odeur remuée par ses gestes ne viennent à bout du peu de volonté que j'avais réussis à conserver.

Je partis aussi vite que je pus une fois dehors mon esprit revint à la raison peu à peu.

Je pris mon téléphone je ne voulais pas la laisser seule mais il fallait que je me nourrisse, j'avais omis ce détaille cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne m'étais pas étanché, en temps normal j'aurais pu tenir plus longtemps sans que cela ne me pose de problèmes, mais en compagnie de Bella c'était totalement irresponsable.

Il n'y eut qu'une sonnerie.

**-Oui?**

**-Carlisle c'est Alec. **J'essayais de garder un ton neutre mais sans grande réussite toutefois.

**-Alec que puis je pour toi? **Il était surpris avec tout de même une pointe d'inquiétude.

**-J'ai eu un petit problème avec Bella.**

**-Elle va bien? **Me demanda t-il vraiment inquiet cette fois.

**-Oui nous............ avons été un peu trop loin tout les deux.**

**-Oh! **Fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche.

**-J'ai réussi à garder le contrôle, mais c'était vraiment très juste, vraiment très très juste. Je dois absolument aller...... chasser (**je n'osais pas dire le mot me nourrir devant Carlisle, il respectait trop la vie humaine et je ne voulais bizarrement pas le décevoir.)** Pourriez vous venir voir Bella je crois que je l'ai blesser, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle reste seule. **

**-Bien-sur que je peux, mais veux tu que je prévienne ta sœur, elle n'est pas très loin si tu veux je peux aller la chercher?**

**-Non merci Carlisle, je pense que Bella appréciera plus votre compagnie que celle de ma sœur, et pour être franc, je pense comme elle. **Avouais-je piteux.

**-D'accord vous êtes à l'endroit indiquer sur le mot?**

**-Oui. **

**-Bon je suis la dans cinq minutes.**

**-Carlisle?**

**-Oui **

**-Merci**

**-De rien Alec tu as bien fait de me contacter. **

Je raccrochais le téléphone me fustigeant d'avoir raconté ce que nous venions de faire Bella et moi. Je partais en chasse, il me fallait éviter la région et ses abords je prenais la direction de Drummondville. C'était assez éloigné tout en restant géographiquement abordable. Je chassais très rapidement, pleins de questions me taraudaient l'esprit. Mais je savais ce qu'en fin de compte ce qu'il me fallait faire avant tout c'était la préserver des autres mais aussi de moi. Je ne la toucherais plus avant sa transformation, il en allait de sa vie. Et il faudrait que je chasse plus régulièrement aussi. Et principalement il faudra que je me fasse pardonner enfin si elle y arrive. La chasse me fit du bien, et j'avais agis sans trop faire attention en mode automatique, je n'avais même pas fait attention a ma victime, tellement pris par mes pensés.

J'arrivais à l'hôtel il faisait nuit je sentais l'odeur de Carlisle, il était encore présent, j'estimais ce vampire, il était bon et compréhensif, il était honnête et c'était une personne de confiance ce qui se faisait rare parmi les nôtres.

J'entendais leur conversation du couloir menant à la chambre. J'attendais pour leurs laisser le temps de terminer et surtout je voulais savoir comment Bella se portait avant qu'elle ne m'aperçoive.

**-Et l'autre celui que Jane à maitriser? **Elle semblait aller, légèrement inquiète, mais elle avait une intonation sereine.

**-Tu ne risque rien, bien que ce soit celui qui ai le plus de mal avec notre condition, il a réagi aussi excessivement pour d'autres raisons que je leur laisserais le soin de t'expliquer. Et pour tout dire Esmé et Alice ont eut un grand coup de cœur te concernant. **Faudra que je fasses doublement attention à Jasper alors, car je connais son pouvoir et si en plus c'est celui qui a le plus de mal avec leur régime alimentaires, c'est celui qui s'avèrera plus dangereux pour Bella.

**-J'aime beaucoup Esmé, mais je ne crois pas me souvenir d'Alice.** J'avais remarqué aussi sa sympathie pour la compagne de Carlisle, ils étaient vraiment harmonieux tout les deux, j'espère un jour avoir ce genre de complicité avec Bella.

**-C'est la petite brune qui nous à averti que........ la situation dégénérait. **

**-J'y réfléchirais et j'en parlerais avec Alec.** Sa voix c'était faite plus faible et douce**. **Elle se faisait du soucis, mais pour qui pour elle ou pour moi? Avais je le droit d'espérer qu'elle s'en fasse pour moi?

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien et d'ailleurs je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir.**

**-Vous me laisser seule? **Elle était paniquée.

**-Non, il est là je pense que vous avez besoin de parler et d'éclaircir les zones d'ombre. Tiens c'est pour tes Hématomes.**

Je m'en voulais je l'avais marquée physiquement, elle portait les marques sur son corps de mon manque de contrôle.

J'entendis les accélérations de son cœurs, j'entrais prudemment.

Ils étaient dans le petit salon d'accueil de la suite elle s'était lever et me faisait face. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et tout devint parfaitement claire. Elle avait peur mais pas de moi, elle avait peur de mes réactions, peur que je la rejette, la même peur qui me tiraillais les entrailles depuis ce fameux soir. J'arrivais à lire en elle comme si cela avait été mon propre esprit, encore mieux qu'avec ma sœur. Comme si nous nous connaissions avant même de nous rencontrer. Comme si toute mon existence avait tendu à cette rencontre un soir à Seattle. C'était d'une consternante évidence.

Avant que Carlisle disparut.

**-Merci Carlisle. **C'était deux petit mots sans prétention pour n'importe qui sauf que je n'avais jamais remercier personne et encore moins deux fois de suite la même personne. Pour moi c'était symbolique. Et il dû le prendre de cette façon car il me posa la main sur l'épaule. Et me répondit.

**-C'était avec plaisir, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin**. Puis de voix très basse de façon à ce que Bella ne comprenne pas.

_**-Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens, elle le mérite, elle ne t'en veux pas. Elle a peur de te perdre. Dis lui.**_

Je fermais les yeux pour lui confirmer cette prise de position. J'allais tout lui dire, j'allais me mettre à nu devant elle. Devant une humaine, moi Alec Volturi membre de la puissante garde du même nom, le plus puissant des guerriers vampires de cette terre, j'allais avouer mon amour à une humaine. Humaine qu'en temps normal je n'aurais pas hésiter à égorger pour m'abreuver d'elle.

Elle prit la parole alors que je tentais de rassembler mon courage pour affronter la conversation que je redoutais, et attendais impatiemment aussi, quel paradoxe.

-**Je suis désolé Alec, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. .**

**-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella, je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Mais je ne pensais pas être capable de vouloir te faire du mal. **J'expirais plus lourdement montrant ainsi une part de faiblesse que j'avais en moi. **Mais c'était rejeter trop facilement mon statut de prédateur. **Après un instant de silence.** Je ne peux pas t'offrir plus Bella, sans risquer de prendre ta vie. Et j'en suis désolée, je n'ai pas assez de contrôle.**

**-Je comprends, je ferais attention et tenterais de te rendre la tache plus facile. **Décidément je ne la méritais pas, j'avais failli la tuer et elle voulait faire attention à ne pas me provoquer.

Je voulu la serrer dans mes bras et me rendis compte que je m'étais approcher trop vite d'elle, qu'en était il de mes bonnes résolutions, ne pas la toucher, pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Elle en portait d'ailleurs la trace bien visible sur son visage. Je me condamnais intérieurement gardant l'image de cet hématome en mémoire, pour ne jamais oublier que tant qu'elle est humaine, mon contrôle lui est vital.

**-Je suis désolé pour ça aussi.** Je lui montrait du bout des doigts l'hématome que j'avais oser lui infliger.

**-Oh ce n'est rien, tu sais je peux me faire bien pire toute seule**; je sentais qu'elle voulait me déculpabiliser, mais je m'en voulais trop j'avais failli tuer l'amour de ma vie mon âme sœur.

Je sentais qu'elle souhaitais aborder un thème précis alors j'attendais qu'elle se lance.

-**Carlisle m'a parler d'un changement significatif chez toi. **Je fus surpris apparemment Carlisle avait juger bon de l'avertir que j'avais subitement changer mais dans quel sens? Je la laissais continuer je ne voulais pas l'arrêter alors qu'elle s'était lancée.

**-Il a dit que j'étais la cause des troubles qui te tourmentais. **Comment avait il pu lui dire une tel chose alors que le seul responsable c'était moi.

**-Il t'as dit cela comme ça.**

-**Non il a dit que**....... elle devint écarlate, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

**-Bella vas y s'il te plait.**

**-Il a dit que ces changements se faisaient chez les vampires quand on rencontraient....... son âme sœur.**

Son cœur s'emballa dangereusement, puis sans que rien ne le laisse présager, elle s'évanouit. J'eus le temps nécessaire pour la rattraper, et je m'inquiétais sérieusement. Elles avaient eut beaucoup trop d'émotions forte pour aujourd'hui.

Je rappelais Carlisle.

**Je pensais mettre son point de vue, à chaque chapitre important nous éclairant un peu plus sur son caractère et le changement qui le métamorphose. Qu'en pensez vous? **

**Je ne peux pas le mettre plus souvent, bien que j'aimerais son profil et son caractère me plaisent et je me sent à l'aise avec lui. Mais cela risquerait de nuire à l'intrigue.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimés? Et laissez moi vos reviews pour me dire si oui ou non on continue sur cette voie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà chapitre 6 prêt à être posté. **

**Un merci spécial pour Gaswinthe et son aide précieuse qui va vous permettre de lire ce chapitre et les prochains, sans la désagréable appréhension des fautes d'étourderie et autres qui passent en travers de mes relectures, (à force je ne vois plus rien.) lol.**

**Sinon comme d'habitude merci à mes fidèles revieweuses et aux nouvelles aussi bien évidement, ainsi qu'a toute celles et ceux qui qui suivent cette histoire plus discrètement, c'est très agréable de sentir que son travail est apprécié.**

Chapitre 6

Je me réveillai, j'étais dans une pièce claire baignée par la clarté du jour. Cette lumière m'agressait, je refermai les yeux pour y échapper. J'entendis le bruit d'un store, rouvrant les yeux je vis une petite brunette s'avancer joyeusement et sans prudence avant de s'assoir au pied du lit que j'occupai. Je me redressai instantanément. Je l'avais reconnu, c'était celle qui avait hurlé m'évitant de me faire devenir l'encas des membres de sa famille.

-**N'ai pas peur Bella, je ne te veux aucun mal,** elle était sereine un sourire engageant sur son visage mutin.

-**Alec, ALEC!** hurlai-je paniquée.

-**Je suis là ma puce,** me dit il en entrant dans la chambre chargé d'un plateau qu'il déposa sur la commode attenante au lit.

Il vint s'assoir à côté moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je me calmai simultanément.

Nous restâmes quelques instants l'un contre l'autre profitant de cette proximité que je ne pensai plus possible avant ma transformation.

Je laissai mes yeux vagabonder sur le décor environnant, il n'avait rien à voir avec la suite que nous occupions à l'hôtel. C'était une chambre bien que plus petite que la suite, mais était tout aussi cossu, bien que plus moderne, mais elle était aussi plus intime.

Tout le pan de mur face à moi était transformé en une immense cd'thèque digne des plus grands disquaires. Sur l'autre pan perpendiculaire se trouvait une chaine Hi-fi sophistiquée sur une commode épurée d'un blanc laqué. Une autre commode identique se trouvait juste à côté du lit style futon surélevé dans lequel j'étais installée. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette épaisse sombre ce qui contrastait avec couleurs clairs et neutres des lieux qui bien que plongés dans l'obscurité des stores rendait l'ensemble harmonieux. Près de la baie vitrée se trouvait un canapé design de cuir noir et d'aluminium brossé qui se mariaient à merveille.

Je me serais cru dans un magasine d'intérieur, à la page chambre à couché dernier cri.

-**Ou sommes nous ?** demandai-je à Alec.

-**Nous sommes chez moi, dans la chambre d'Edward,** me répondit-elle, d'un même ton. Des tremblements me prirent de toute part, à la simple évocation de son prénom, en plus du fait que je me trouve dans sa chambre n'arrangerait en rien mon état.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas il n'est pas là, il ****a**** tenu à ce que vous profitiez de sa chambre pour tenter de se faire pardonner comme il peut.**

**-Tu aurais pu présenter les choses autrement,** répliqua sèchement Alec.

**-Oh ne te fais ****pas**** plus méchant que tu ne l'es Volturi, je sais ce que je fais et je sais qu'elle va finir par lui pardonner, je l'ai vu, alors autant l'habituer rapidement à ce concept.**

**-Je pens****e ****que tu as oublier à qui tu t'adresse****s ****la diseuse de bonne-aventure. Je ne joue pas les ''méchants'' c'est instinctif chez moi,** siffla t-il.

**-Comment est****-****on arrivé ici ?** demandai-je désireuse de ne pas les laisser s'enflammer.

**-Tu fais une crise d'hypoglycémie, et Carlisle**** a ****préférer nous inviter chez lui pour que tu puisse****s ****te reposer au maximum, et surveiller ton état général.**

**-Tu ****dis ****ça par ce que tu ne l'as pas assez nourrit****,** reprocha Alice.

**-Tout ça parce que ton frangin n'****a**** pas su se comporter correctement et que j'ai dû improviser**, lui répondit Alec sur un ton tranchant.

Je décidai de couper court à cette discussion qui risquait de mal tourner si je les laissai faire.

**-J'ai faim que m'a****s-****tu rapporté**, lui demandai-je sous le regard amusé d'Alice. En fait je n'avais pas forcément faim mais il me fallait trouver une excuse et le plateau à côté de moi allait bien me dépanner, surtout après l'annonce d'une crise d'hypoglycémie.

Il s'en empara et le plaça face à moi, du thé et quelques toasts encore chauds de la confiture et un jus de fruit s'y trouvaient, il me versa une tasse du liquide chaud que j'affectionnai particulièrement, et je pris une tranche et la croquai à pleine dent. Je n'avais pas faim mais le fait de remplir mon estomac me revigora instantanément.

-**Ça te v****a**** ou tu veux autres choses, ils ****n'****ont pas de croissant dans ce coin, mais je peux t'en trouver si tu le désire.**

**-Non ça ira très bien**, lui répondis-je un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**-Bon Bella je t'ai prépar****é**** quelque affaires et nous allons te faire une nouvelle tête pour les photos de tes papiers,** elle dégageait autant d'énergie qu'une centrale nucléaire, elle me fatiguait juste à la regarder.

Je regardai Alec d'un air interrogateur.

-**Je n'y suis pour rien je te promets, mais elle n'a pas vraiment tort, les aéroports font extrêmement attention. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous faire remarquer.**

**-Très bien va pour le changement,** acceptai-je à contre cœur.

**-On va bien s'amuser tu vas voir**, s'écria t-elle en sautant partout.

Je regardai Alec dépité, pendant que lui esquissait un sourire, moqueur.

-**Je t'ai vu Alec c****e n'****est pas drôle, elle me fait peur.**

-**N'ai pas peur tu ne risque****s ****rien avec moi,** bouda Alice.

-**Je n'ai pas peur de finir en petit déjeuner je sais qu'Alec me vengerait si ça venait à se produire,** dis-je avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

**-Et tu peux compter sur moi,** renchérit ce dernier.

-**J'ai peur de voir à quoi je vais ressembler après être passée dans tes mains.**

**-Tu seras magnifique je te le promets.**

**-****Mouai !! O****n verra ça.**

Je continuai mon petit déjeuner pas vraiment enthousiaste par la journée qui m'attendait.

-**Alec tu reste****s**** avec moi ?**

**-J'aimerai bien, mais j'ai quelques obligations, je ne peux pas m'y soustraire.**

**-Oh!** fis-je déçu

**-****Ne t****'inquiète pas tu ne risque****s**** rien, je ne te laisserai pas si je pensai que tu courais le moindre danger.**

**-Je sais c****e n****'est pas ça.**

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il y a Bella ?**

-**Tu t'absentes longtemps ?**

-**J'en aurai pour la journée, j'essaie d'écourter au maximum, d'accord ?** m'indiqua t-il avec un sourire tendre.

**-Oui désolée, prends le temps ****dont**** tu as besoin ça va aller, et je crois que je vais être assez occup****ée**** aujourd'hui pour me passer le temps.**

**-Ça tu l'as di****t**** nous avons un programme serrer, bon Alec je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte mais tant que tu seras là elle ne bougera pas.**

Il lui lança un regard peu amène, puis déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je le taquinai sachant que de toute façon nous pourrons pas poursuivre cette conversation.

-**Je croyais que je n'avais plus droit à ce genre d'attention,** j'accompagnai mon trait d'esprit d'un sourire entendu.

**-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir je ne le ferais plus**, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Un élan de panique s'empara de moi je ne voulais pas qu'il le prenne comme ça, bien sûr que je voulais qu'il m'embrasse encore.

-**Alec non s'il te pl****aît...**

Il se retourna plus vivement et m'embrassa de nouveau à peine moins chastement me renversant sur le lit avec un grognement joueur. J'étais sur un petit nuage, quand il se recula pour me regarder. Un sourire niais sur mon visage amena l'hilarité de mes deux interlocuteurs.

Je me joins à eux tellement leur rire était communicatif même s'ils l'étaient à mes dépends.

J'eus droit à un troisième baiser avant qu'Alice agacée ne le mette à la porte de la chambre. Il eut juste le temps de me dire un ''**Àce soir''. **Et j'entendis Alice lui dire.

-**Mais oui je veillerai sur elle il ne lui arrivera rien je ****t'en ****donne ma parole**.

Nous nous retrouvâmes seules et comme pour Carlisle et Esmé, elle m'inspirait confiance et rester avec elle ne m'effrayait pas hormis peut-être les tortures des soins dignes d'un institut de beauté que je m'apprêtai à subir à la vue du matériel qu'elle amena.

-**Pour commencer manucure, et pédicure, comme ça nous allons apprendre à nous connaître un peu mieux.**

Avant de commencer les hostilités elle alla ouvrir les stores de la baie vitrée qui donnait directement sur un amoncellement d'arbres si denses, qu'on se serait cru en plein milieu d'une foret.

-**O****ù est-c****e que nous sommes?** demandai-je à Alice.

-**Nous sommes à Forks dans l'état de Washington, c'est la que nous résidons pour le moment,** me répondit elle le plus naturellement du monde. Je me figeai, ma respiration se fit plus saccadée.

**-Bella qu'y a****-t****-il ?** voyant que je ne répondais pas, **Carlisle,** appela-t-elle sur le même ton.

Carlisle arriva et je me repris avant même qu'il ne m'ait touchée.

-**Excusez-****moi,** signifiai-je.

**-Qu'y a t-il Bella ?** me redemanda Alice.

**-Je ne sais pas, mais ça va mieux,** puis je vis un attroupement se former à l'entrée de la chambre. Et je reconnu le blond, Jasper.

Mon cœur s'accéléra et mes mains devinrent moites, puis une vague de calme me submergea m'enveloppant d'un bien-être que je n'aurai jamais cru possible avec ce vampire dans la même pièce que moi.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferai rien Bella,** voyant que je me calmai il ajouta**, et je tiens à m'excuser pour notre première rencontre.**

Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais bien reçu ses excuses mais que je n'étais pas assez à l'aise pour m'exprimer oralement.

-**Par contre je pense que tu nous doi****s ****la vérité, il y a quelque chose que tu nous cache****s ****Bella.**

Je le regardai ébranlée, comment pouvait -il le savoir. C'est Carlisle qui me répondit.

-**Je t'ai d****it que nous avions parmi nous quelqu'un capable de ressentir les émotions, c'est Jasper qui a ce do****n.**

Et forcément il fallait qu'il s'en serve contre moi, nous débutions vraiment mal nos relations tous les deux pensai-je toujours en le fixant.

Je me lançai et remerciai intérieurement le destin qu'Alec ne fusse pas présent, car il m'aurait emmené loin d'ici de peur que je fasse une bêtise, ou peut-être pour m'éviter de la peine supplémentaire.

-**Je connais Forks, car mon père vit ici,** annonçai-je résignée.

Je vis tout le monde se saisir, réaction que j'avais toutefois prévu.

-**Mon nom entier est Isabella, Marie Swan.**

-**Oh non ****! La fille du chef Swan,** fit Esmé tourmentée.

**-J'aurai dû faire le rapprocheme****nt,** dit Alice.

**-Ben manquait plus que ça,** bougonna la blonde sulfureuse qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**-C'est vrai, tu devais venir t'installer chez ton père,** reprit Carlisle avec plus de complaisance.

-**Oui cette semaine pour tout dire.**

-**Quelle fatalité,** fit un grand costaud, **tu y sera****s ****parvenu tout compte fait, et**** à ****la bonne date en plus,** plaisanta-t-il. Tout le monde le dévisageait comme s'ils allaient lui sauter dessus. Sa blague n'était pas vraiment de bien goût, mais pour une raison que j'ignore je n'aurai pas aimé qu'ils s'en prennent à lui.

-**Comme tu dis, si ce n'est pas une fatalité ça,** ironisai-je à mon tour. Sous le regard médusé de tout les Cullen présent.

Il me rendit mon sourire avec bienveillance et un regard amusé. Cette famille avait une aura bienveillante autour d'elle à part deux ou trois, parce que j'incluais la blonde sulfureuse dans celle avec qui je n'aurai pas d'atomes crochus, elle m'impressionnait presque autant que Jane.

**-Tu te rends compte qu'on ne pourra pas te laisser le retrouver on risquerait de gros ennuis, **me fit elle hautaine.

-**Pour tout dire je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller**, lui répondis-je. **Et j'avais même dans l'intention de vous demander un service,** ajoutai-je finalement.

-**Oui évidement, fit Alice, on ne lui dira rien**, répliqua-t-elle en observant chacun des membres de sa famille.

Je la dévisageai cela faisait quelques fois qu'elle devançait soit mes actes, soit mes paroles.

-**Je vois le futur**, me dit elle en réponse à la question que je m'apprêtai à lui poser.

**-C'est ce qu'il m'avai****t**** sembler comprendre. Et bien ça ****ne**** doit pas être simple dans votre famille, pour garder un secret,** répliquai-je d'une voix neutre.

-**Ah qui le dis****-****tu,** s'esclaffa le grand brun, faudrait que je pense à demander à Alice les prénoms de sa famille, j'en connaissais la plupart mais les deux là je ne savais qui ils étaient.

Alice encore une fois me devança.

-**C'est Emmett, il a un sens de l'humour souvent déplacé mais c'est un gros nounours une ****vraie pâte derrière son colossal physique, et vous allez vous entendre à merveille,** m'apprit-elle, heureuse de confirmer mes attentes.** Et à ses côtés c'est sa compagne Rosalie qui une fois sa carapace percée peut être gentille, enfin de temps en temps,** lâchât-elle.

Me concernant je ne m'y fiai pas, j'étais même plutôt sceptique et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller lui gratter sa carapace, ni même de m'en approcher.

J'entendis Jasper se tordre de rire je passai mes yeux sur lui, il se retourna puis s'en alla. Je regardai tout le monde, ils ne paraissaient pas plus surpris, j'en conclus que cela devait être monnaie courante dans cette famille.

-**Jasper qui vi****ent de partir est mon compagnon, un peu effacé mais juste et honnête. Et tu connais bien sûr Carlisle et Esmé. Il reste bien évidemment Edward, mais on parlera pas de lui, quand vous serez prêts vous aurez une discussion,** je doutai que je puisse un jour être prête à me trouver dans la même pièce que lui.

Ils partirent tous me laissant avec Alice et les soins de beauté qui m'attendaient.

-**Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable,** lui avouai-je.

-**Je sais que oui,** me rapporta t-elle.

Elle prit d'autorité un de mes pieds, et commença sa pédicure.

-**Me ****vois-tu vampire?** lui demandai-je curieuse.

**-Oui, tu en seras une, mais ça tu le savais déjà. Ce n'est pas vraiment la question que tu voulais me poser,** m'indiqua-t-elle.

**-Comment est ce qu'ils font pour vivre avec toi,** demandai-je exaspérée. **Ça doit être frustrant de ne pas avoir son jardin secret.**

**-Ce n'est pas moi la plus indiscrète, le pire c'est Edward tu ne peux même pas penser sans qu'il soit au courant, il est télépathe.**

**-Je suis ravie qu'il ne**** soit pas là, avouai-je soulagée.**

**-Oh toi tu ne risques rien, tu es aussi insensible à son pouvoir qu'à celui des jumeaux.**

**-C'est vrai ? **demandai-je surprise.

**-Oui ton cerveau est aussi hermétique qu'une viande emballer sous vide.**

**-Sympa la métaphore.**

**-Oui j'essaie de m'humaniser un maximum, **rigolât-elle.

**-Alors tu me la poses cette question ou tu veux que j'y réponde sans la question, mais j'avais cru remarquer que tu n'appréciais pas que je te devance.**

**-Alors est-ce que je serai ****comme vous, une végétarienne ?**

**-Oui tu le seras,** finit-elle par me répondre heureuse**. Par contre ça ne sera pas facile et je dirais que ce sera encore plus dur pour toi que cela l'a été pour nous, mais au bout du compte tu seras végétarienne,** dit-elle moins enjouée. Son changement de ton m'intrigua et j'allai pour la questionner.

**-J'aimerai t'expliquer pour Jasper,** me fit elle.

Je la soupçonnai de vouloir me cacher la raison de son changement d'humeur.

**-Je t'en prie explique-moi,** je saurai lui demander ultérieurement.

**-Bon comme tu sais maintenant Jasper a le don d'empathie. Donc quand nous sommes rentrés de la chasse et que l'air a diffusé ton odeur dans toute la pièce, le désir d'Edward a été si intense que Jasper a été littéralement emporté par cette envie. À l'instar d'Edward vu que leurs sentiments étaient liés, il n'a pas pu résister à ton parfum. Il ne te veut pas de mal, il a juste été pris au dépourvu face à l'intensité du désir d'Edward, comme tu as pu voir il sait se maîtriser. Ne lui en veux pas trop s'il te plaît, il s'en veut énormément de t'avoir fait peur.**

**-Oui effectivement avec le don qu'il possède, il doit être difficile de contrôler ses propres émotions, en plus de celles de son entourage. Mais je ne peux pas changer mes sentiments juste par ce que je peux comprendre une situation. Cela se fera avec le temps je n'en doute pas, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Maintenant s'il ressent de la peur ou du stress qu'il ne s'apitoie pas. Quand je serai une des vôtres j'aurai plus de facilités à tous vous côtoyer.**

**-Oui de ça je n'en doute pas, me répondit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.**

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la journée à discuter de tout et de rien. Elle me posa beaucoup de questions sur ma vie à Phœnix, me demandant de raconter ma rencontre avec Alec et sa sœur. Ce que j'ai ressenti.

Et plus le temps passait plus je l'appréciai. Elle paraissait véritablement s'intéresser à ma vie, je n'en comprenais pas la raison.

**-Pourquoi fais****-****tu cela pour moi Alice ?**

-**Faire quoi Bella ?**

-**J'ai l'impression que ma vie t'intéresse vraiment, et je ne comprend****s pa****s pourquoi ?**

**-Parce nous allons devenir des amies très proches Bella, et que tout ce qui à rapport à toi m'intéresse vraiment.**

**-Tu as vu notre amitié dans tes visions ?**

**-Oui et pas que la mienne toute ma famille t'apprécie pour la plupart et pour les autres apprendront à t'apprécier par la suite. Tu...** elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. **Oh non, reste la Bella ne bouge pas d'ici,** m'ordonna-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

J'étais surprise par sa réaction, que lui arrivait-il ? En tout cas quoi que cela puisse être, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise.

Emmett rentra dans la chambre, avec un sourire avenant sur le visage, il était relativement imposant et malgré son sourire bienveillant ma réaction première fut de me tendre instinctivement.

Il s'arrêta l'ayant remarqué, bien sûr avec la vision qu'ils avaient, rien ne pouvait leur échapper. Il tendit ses main face devant lui pour tenter de ne pas m'affoler d'avantage.

-**Bella je ne te veux aucun mal, je suis juste mont****é**** pour faire un brin de causette avec toi,** me dit il attristé.

Je lui souris mais n'étais pas forcément détendu, bien que je le crus sans retenue.

-**Qu'est****-****ce qui se passe, pourquoi Alice est partie ?**

-**Elle doit gérer un petit contre temps,** me dit-il plutôt embarrassé.

Je laissai tomber mes craintes infondés et tentai de prendre un air plus sur de moi.

-**Qu'est****-****ce qui ****s****e passe Emmett,** je mis toute l'autorité qui dont je disposai.

Il me fixait étudiant mon visage un peu trop consciencieusement, puis lâcha.

-**Oh et puis zut, Edward arrive, apparemment il veut s'excuser pour sa réaction.**

Tout mon sang me quitta, ma respiration se fit plus qu'erratique, l'image dudit Edward se rappelant à mon souvenir. Je paniquai, mains moites, sueurs froides, une pression étouffante me comprimait, j'avais peur comme jamais, enfin si comme lorsque je l'avais vu.

-**Ne t'en fais pas Bella, Alice est parti avec Carlisle et Esmé**** pour lui demander de repartir,** tenta de me réconforter Emmett.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait !** c'était la voix lourde de reproche de Jasper.

Il rentra dans la chambre s'arrêtant à une distance très raisonnable de moi. Je me détendis légèrement et je sus que c'était son œuvre. Bien que la peur ne me quitta pas je pouvais désormais respirer plus facilement. Je sentis deux poignes froides et puissantes d'Emmett me saisir par les épaules et me tirer à lui. Il passa son bras autour de mon cou comme le ferait un frère ou un ami, sauf qu'aucune de deux situations n'étaient les nôtres. Je fus saisie par la surprise. Je le regardai et mes yeux rencontrant les siens il éclata de rire. Sous le regard réprobateur de Jasper.

-**Tu sais, je t'aime bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je t'aime bien. Et même si la tentation d'une bonne bagarre avec Alec est alléchante surtout s'il ne profite pas de ses avantages surnaturels. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, encore moins un de mes frangins.**

J'étais hébétée, je comprenais vraiment pas le raisonnement de cette famille.

-**Pourquoi t'opposerais****-****tu a ton frère ?** lui demandai-je incrédule.

Il me regardait souriant.

-**Parce que depuis le temps que je connais ****Edward c'est la première fois où je le vois perdre son sacrosaint contrôle, et je me suis éclaté de voir Alec le corriger devant tout le monde,** rigola-t-il, avant de se rendre compte, que je ne partageai pas son humour.

**-Je suis désolé,** se dépêchât-il de reprendre,** je ne voulais pas rire à tes dépends surtout qu'il t'a**** terrorisé. Je suis maladroit parfois, je ne pense pas toujours à réfléchir avant de sortir ce qui ****me passe dans la **tête, il avait véritablement l'air désolé et son air penaud réussi à tirer parti dans ce contexte de mon instinct sororal que je ne me connaissais pas étant fille unique.

-**C****e n****'est pas grave Emmett, j'arrive à y faire face difficilement mais ça va je m'en suis remise,** je le gratifiai d'un sourire que je voulais compatissant, qu'il me retourna. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jasper car il savait que j'avais menti, mais je ne voulais pas culpabiliser Emmett plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il me regarda de façon étrange, puis me fit un hochement de tête. Bien sûr cela n'échappa à Emmett.

-**Qu'est****-****ce qu'il y a,** demanda gros nounours.

-**Juste Bella qui me remerciai****-**** de l'avoir aider**, répondit Jasper sans se démonter le moins du monde.

-**Bon si tu me disais comment tu as fait pour faire tourné la tête à l'effroyable Alec ?** fit-il avec une mine de dégoût en pensant à mon amoureux.

Je sentais la chaleur envahir mon visage, et je me sentais gênée.

-**Être gentille avec Emmett se retourne toujours contre soi à la fin, penses****-****y la prochaine fois,** rigola Jasper face à mon malaise.

**-Pourqu****oi tu dis...** commença Emmett.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Jasper sortit de la pièce et Emmett resserra son emprise autour de moi.

-**Emmett s'il te pla****î****t tu m'écrases là,** réussis-je à baragouiner.

**-Excuse****-****moi crevette,** me répondit ce dernier en desserrant légèrement son emprise, sans défaire son regard de la porte que venait de franchir Jasper.

**-Qu'y a****-****t-il Emmett ? Il est là ?** demandai-je la voix tremblotante.

Il me fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

Je me m'enfonçai plus contre le torse de mon garde du corps, je regrettai la présence du seul être capable de m'apporter ce sentiment de sécurité juste par sa proximité. Bien qu'Emmett soit de corpulence impressionnante et je que ne doute pas de l'engagement dont il m'a témoigné un peu plus tôt. Mais le seul qui pouvait m'apporter la sécurité nécessaire fut Alec. Emmett se redressa avec moi dans ses bras surpuissants et protecteurs. Je vis Alice et Jasper arriver dans la chambre précédé d'une vague relaxante qui émanait de Jasper, sentant la violente agitation qui me retournait les entrailles. Elle m'anesthésiait mais je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette peur panique que provoquait la pensée qu'Edward se trouvait dans la même maison que moi, sans Alec pour me protéger.

Puis je vis Edward, il se tenait en retrait de la porte, de façon à ce que je puisse le voir.

De nouveau ma tension augmenta rapidement, mes mains redevinrent moites, et ce n'était pas des sueurs froides qui me parcouraient le dos, mais les chutes du Niagara. Plusieurs ondes relaxantes m'atteignirent.

-**Mais qu'est****-****ce que vous faites !** s'emporta Emmett, sentant mon malaise grandissant dans ses bras que Jasper n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

-**Ça va aller,** fit Alice à l'intention d'Emmett.

-**Calme****-****toi Bella,** me fit Jasper, **je peux te promettre que tout se passera bien.** Je n'étais pas convaincu du tout. La première fois personne n'avait réussi à l'arrêter hormis Alec, et si lui aussi perdait le contrôle après tout cela lui était arrivé aussi. Puis je vis Jane apparaître, près d'Edward.

Bien que je n'appréciai pas sa présence, sa vu me soulagea. Je savais qu'elle me défendrait pour son frère sinon moi.

Je vis Jasper faire un drôle de rictus chagriné, il avait dû ressentir le doute émaner de moi.

C'est Alice qui poursuivit.

-**Bella, je sais que tu es terrorisée, et je t'assure que j'ai vérifié il ne te fera aucun mal, je te le promets. Acceptes****-****tu de lui parler,** me demanda-t-elle.

Je tentai de le regarder, ses yeux était dorés, et il paraissait se contrôler, et même si son regard était empli de remord et de tristesse, je n'avais pas confiance, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche.

Je m'agrippai instinctivement à la chemise d'Emmett. Celui-ci me caressa le bras pour tenter de me réconforter.

-**Si tu veux je reste avec toi,** me chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers mon oreille. Bien que je sache que toute la maisonnée avait entendu.

Je le suppliai du regard de rester avec moi. Il me fit un signe de tête entendu. Il dût aussi se rendre compte que je tenais debout grâce à lui car il m'assit sur le lit toujours ses bras protecteur autour de moi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper qui m'envoya une onde de paix, juste ce dont j'avais besoin pour me reprendre. Je n'avais pas le choix je me rendais compte que s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé il aurait déjà tenté de m'attaquer. L'appréhension était toujours présente et la tension dans la pièce était de plus en plus dure à supporter. Et surtout il fallait que j'arrange cette situation avant le retour d'Alec, car je le savais beaucoup moins tolérant que moi et s'il venait à voir Edward avant moi il risquerait de s'en prendre à lui et ainsi de blesser cette famille que je commençai à apprécier plus que de raison.

Je regardai Alice.

-**Ok mais toi aussi tu restes et tu fais attention s'il te pla****î****t.**

**-Bien-s****û****r Bella.**

**-Tu n'es pas oblig****é**** si tu ne te sen****s**** pas prête Bella,** me signifia Esmée que je n'avais pas vu près de son fils.

-**Ça va aller, et je suppose que cela calmera tout le monde,** cette phrase était d'avantage tournée vers mon protecteur le plus véhément, et accessoirement mon amoureux.

-**Je te remercie Bella,** me dit il d'une voix repentante. Je sentis des frissons me parcourir au son de sa voix, je tentai de me ressaisir toute seule.

-**Nous serons dans le salon si besoin Bella. Et tou****t**** se passera bien,** elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alice pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait effectivement nous laisser.

Esmé faisait apparemment confiance aux visions de sa fille. Ils partirent tous, sauf Emmett qui me serrait toujours dans ses bras, je le sentais tendu, je lui jetai un coup d'œil, il me fit sourire rassurant. Alice vint se placer du côté inoccupé de ma personne. Jasper resta aussi ce qui me surprit, il s'en rendit compte car il répondit à ma question non formulé.

-**Je reste à tes c****ô****tés au cas o****ù**** tu aurais besoins d'un soutient émotionnel, et puis je peux aussi soulager Edward s'il en éprouve le besoin.**

J'acquiesçai sa présence pouvait se retrouver utile.

Edward se déplaça avec beaucoup de prudence jusqu'à la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit et s'installa sur le canapé attenant.

Je l'observai bien que l'épreuve était mal aisée. Emmett qui n'avait pas relâché sa prise autour de moi jusqu'à présent, se releva me délaissant. Je le regardai paniquée je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, mais il prit la couverture et m'enroula dedans. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais froid et que je claquai des dents, mais entre deux vampires et étant dans les bras de l'un deux, la chaleur de la pièce avait déjà considérablement chuté, et avec la baie vitrée ouverte, ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

-**On va éviter que tu tombes malad****e****, ****quoique**** je suis sûr qu'en pleins délires tu pourrais être marante vu déjà comment tu l'es dans ton sommeil.**

La gêne reprit le dessus je jetai un regard noir à Emmett qui rigola de plus belle en me reprenant dans ses bras. Je n'étais déjà pas à l'aise face à Edward avec mon sang le narguant dans mes veines, mais si en plus il s'amusait à me faire rougir, cela n'allait pas être facile.

-**Emmett Arrête !** intervint Jasper.

Je voyais qu'Edward avait de grande difficulté il avait le visage tortueux, je savais que c'était la conséquence de mon empourprement, je décidai de l'aider en lui facilitant la conversation.

-**Edward,** dis-je d'une voix si faible qu'une oreille humaine n'aurait pas entendu. Il leva la tête et me fixa, de nouveau frisson me traversa le corps, je crois que j'allais avoir du mal avec cette sensation que je ressentais à chaque fois qu'il m'observait ou me parlait, mais au moins mon sang avait quitter mes joues. Je rassemblai mon courage. **Edward je crois que tu voulais me parler ?**

Après un instant de silence où il devait certainement rassembler ses idées, il se lança.

-**Oui, je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude impardonnable à Dénali. Je ne suis pas comme ça en temps normal. Mais je…** il laissa sa phrase en suspend cherchant certainement la meilleur façon de la tourner.

Je vrillai mon regard dans le siens, prise d'un courage que je ne me connaissai pas, il m'étudiait lui aussi je le voyais scruter chaque parcelle de mon visage. Jusqu'à ce que je fronce les yeux pour lui faire part de mon agacement face à la persistance de son regard.

Il reporta son attention derrière moi, puis il reprit.

-**Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être pri****s**** au dépourvu. Je sais qu'Alice et Carlisle ****t'ont**** expliqu****é**** que ton sang ****a**** un effet plus puissant sur moi que sur n'importe quel autre vampire de la famille. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu me contrôler, et d'avoir entra****î****ner Jasper avec moi. Je t'ai vu terrorisé****e**** et je garderai cette image à jamais grav****ée**** dans mon esprit. Et chaque fois que j'y repense c'est une véritable torture,** je vis de la souffrance sur son visage.

-**Edward je comprend****s**** même si cela m'effraie je comprend****s****, je ne te dis pas que je te pardonne car comme tu peux l'entendre et le voir, j'ai du mal à me sentir... à l'aise en ta présence.**

**-Oui je le sen****s**** et ça me tue, crois****-****moi,** je le coupai.

-**Ce n'est pas définitif Edward,** lui dis-je alors qu'il observait la moquette dépité, j'avais sincèrement de la peine pour lui, et je voulais le rassurer.

-**J'ai du mal ****à**** comprendre la raison pour laquelle je devrais accepter tes excuses, car tu n'as fait que réagir ****à**** tes instincts. Bien sûr que j'ai eu peur, et que j'ai encore peur de toi et ce que tu représentes. Mais je sais que quand je serai vampire à mon tour nous pourrons très certainement devenir amis. Je te demanderai juste pour le moment de respecter une distance de sécurité adéquat****e**** pour moi comme pour toi je pense que ça soulagerait tout le monde.**

Je le vis regarder Jasper avec plus d'insistance.

Je me tournai pour connaître les raisons de son trouble.

Jasper me regardait hébété, je ne comprenais pas, il fallait qu'il s'explique.

-**Qu'y a-t-il Jasper ?** demandai-je soucieuse.

**-Nous sommes troublés par tes réactions Bella**.

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Tu es sincère****.**

-**Bien s****û****r pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ?** ils avaient tous le don de me perdre dans cette famille.

-**Parce que nous avons essay****é**** de te tuer Bella et toi tu nous absous comme si nous t'avions juste emprunt****é**** une affaire sans t'en demander la permission. Alors oui nous sommes surpris, nous sommes plus que ça, nous sommes choqués, c'est ça choqués.**

-**Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était stupéfiante,** déclara Alice.

**-N'empêche tu ne l'approche****s**** pas,** s'adressa Emmett à son frère, j'entendais la mise en garde menaçante dans sa voix, autant il avait été légé tout à l'heure autant il était sérieux maintenant.

Cette affection qu'il me témoignait me touchait profondément et la sienne plus que toutes les autres je lui pris la main et en geste tendre comme une sœur avec son frère, et je lui souris, j'aimai Emmett et j'aurai sincèrement aimé l'avoir pour frère. Ma bonne humeur se dissipa légèrement laissant place aux regrets. Après mon départ je ne pourrais certainement pas le revoir avant un certains nombres d'années.

-**Pourquoi ressen****s-tu**** toutes ces émotions contradictoires Bella ?** me demanda Jasper.

Sans le regarder j'avouai le fond de ma pensée.

-**J'étais en train de penser que je vous appréciai tous beaucoup. Et toi Emmett tu es le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Et quand je partirais d'ici je ne pourrais pas vous revoir avant plusieurs années, et ça me touche plus que je ne l'aurai cru.**

**-Moi aussi crevette je t'aime, et puis si tu ne peux pas venir à moi, c'est moi viendrais à toi, c'est pas si loin l'Italie,** me répondit-il d'un sourire complice. Sa réponse me transporta de joie.

-**Tout le monde t'aime de cette façon Bella, nous nous sommes attachés à toi d'une manière peu particulière et presque instantanément,** me réconforta Jasper. Ces mots eurent l'effet escompté et il le sut. Je me sentais bien même en présence d'Edward qui ne bougeait pas et arborait un visage impénétrable.

Alice me serra dans ses bras, approuvant les propos de son mari.

Elle se tendit je pressentais une vision qui ne devait pas lui plaire.

-**Flute****,**** flute et flute,** fit-elle.

-**Qu'est****-****ce que t'as vu ?** fit Emmett.

-**Alec qui revient,** mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée qu'il me revenait, jusqu'à ce que les ''flutes'' me reviennent tels un boomerang.

-**Et pourquoi est****-****ce que tu es contrariée ?** lui demandai-je blessée.

-**Il ne va pas apprécier la présence d'Edward**, dit-elle en regardant son frère.

Effectivement j'y avais moi même pensé un peu plus tôt.

-**Sors de cette pièce,** ordonnai-je à Edward.

-**Ça ne se****rt à rien,** me répondit-il, **il sentira que je me suis approché de toi, et puis il sera là dans trente secondes.**

J'avais oublié qu'ils avaient un odorat qui ne leur faisait pas défaut, et je me sentis empotée, d'avoir oublié leur condition exceptionnelle. Je me préparai autant que je le pouvais et essayai de garder un calme peut-être que le fait que je me sente assez bien devrait calmer sa colère.

Comme prédit Alec entra dans la chambre suivit de sa sœur et du reste de la famille Cullen inquiets.

-**Qu'est****-****ce que tu fais ici Edward,** puis son regard se stabilisa sur moi dans les bras d'Emmett. J'entendis un grondement sourd sortir de sa poitrine.

**-Enlève tes mains de là Cullen,** sa voix était basse et menaçante. Emmett s'exécuta et se leva laissant s'échapper un ronflement mécontent, faisant face à Alec.

Je ne devais pas laisser cette confrontation continuer. Je me levai aussi laissant tomber la couverture et je me jetai devant Alec pour occuper l'espace libre entre eux, je savais que ni l'un ni l'autre ne me ferait du mal en voulant se battre ensemble.

Puis quand ses yeux remplis de fureur se posa sur moi je m'approchai de lui et tendis la main pour rencontrer sa joue je voulais l'apaiser.

-**Tout va bien Alec je vais bien calme-toi,** il me prit dans ses bras m'enlaçant avec désespoir.

-**Comment avez****-****vous pu le laisser s'approcher de Bella,** il était toujours furieux.

-**Je ne l'aurai pas permis ****qu'il**** s'en pren****ne**** à elle,** intervint Emmett,** et Alice l'aurait vu si cela avait été le cas.**

**-Tu n'****as**** pas su l'arrêter à Dénali comment pourrais****-****je avoir confiance c'est ton frère,** il était à la limite de perdre le contrôle. Je lui pris la main pour me rappeler à lui et tenter de le calmer.

-**Je n'étais pas prépar****ée**** à un****e**** telle confrontation à Dénali, là je savais à quoi m'attendre, je n'avais pas dans l'intention de lui faire du mal. Et il y avait du monde autour d'elle. Alice a vu que je pouvais lui présenter mes excuses sans lui faire le moindre mal. Je n'aurai pas pris le risque autrement et j'ai été chasser plus que de raison pour pouvoir avoir un contrôle plus efficace,** se défendit Edward, mais je savais que rien n'arriverait à lui faire voir objectivement la situation.

**-Et toi,** me dit il en baissant ses yeux coléreux sur moi. **Es****-****tu suicidaire ? ****V****eux****-****tu me faire mal, que tu autorise****s**** le vampire le plus à même de te tuer à te rencontrer, et un autre à te prendre dans ses bras. Bella à quoi penses****-****tu ?** il avait raison, il ne pensait à rien d'autre que ma sécurité, mais le ton qu'il employait ne me plaisait et me mit littéralement hors de moi.

**-Tout le monde dehors, sortez tous de cette chambre, sauf toi,** en regardant Alec de mon regard le plus froid. J'étais déterminée, autoritaire et très en colère.

Tout le monde me regardait abasourdis, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, les voyant stoïques je m'emportai.

-**DEHORS !** m'époumonai-je de nouveau.

Voyant que je ne plaisantai pas, ils sortirent tous dans un silence quasi religieux. Alec m'a juste serrée plus près de son corps quand Edward est passé à proximité.

Alice fut la dernière à sortir ce qui tombait bien.

-**Alice ?**

-**Oui je t'amène ça tout de suite,** me fit elle, elle ne souriait pas mais je devinais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas pour mon excès d'autorité.

-**Qu'est****-****ce qu'y a Bella ?** me fit Alec plus calme et soucieux à présent.

-**Nous allons en discuter, attends juste un moment je dois m'habiller et on sortira je crois qu'on a besoin d'une discussion juste entre toit et moi,** ma colère retomba doucement en entendant le calme et l'incompréhension dans sa voix.

Alice arriva et me déposa mes affaires sur le lit et ressortit. Alec la suivit bien que je sache qu'il restât dans le couloir face à la chambre. Je me changeai en vitesse et sortis dans le couloir ou je savais qu'Alec m'attendrait.

En descendant je vis une maison lumineuse décorée avec minutie et beaucoup de goût dans un style aussi moderne que l'étage que j'occupai. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations je passai à côté d'Alice et Jasper qui se lovaient dans un fauteuil, Alice me fit un sourire d'encouragement elle avait certainement vu ce qui allait se passer. Emmett était adossé au mur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine me regardant descendre ma main dans celle d'Alec, il avait le regard renfrogné. Je lui fis une grimace et lui tirai la langue, cela suffit à le dérider, mais il dirigeait un regard moins sympathique vers Alec. Rosalie discutait devant un magasine avec Esmé, je ne vis ni Carlisle, ni Edward, mais j'aperçus Jane sur le canapé face à moi, elle n'avait apparemment pas apprécié de se faire jeter dehors par une humaine, vu le regard malveillant qu'elle m'adressa.

J'entendis un grognement d'avertissement certainement de la part d'Alec, car elle se leva et partit dans le fond de la maison que je n'avais encore pas vu.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dehors, car nous devions nous éloigner pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes et je songeai au fait que je ne savais pas quelle distance serait suffisante. Au moment où j'allai passer la porte Alice me dit qu'il y avait un court d'eau plus au nord ce serait l'endroit parfait.

Je la remerciai et sortis avec Alec.

**Quel foutu caractère cette bella. lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je poste le chapitre un peu plus tôt vos m'avez boosté. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews touchantes et motivantes, (tellement motivantes que le chapitre 8 est terminé, il me reste à modifier un passage et l'envoyer en correction.) D'ailleurs un thanks spécial pour Galswinthe.**

**Assez de Blabla.**

Chapitre 7

Nous avancions en silence main dans la main à vitesse humaine.

J'avais oublié ce climat, les jours sans soleil, la pluie quasi permanente, et l'odeur de la forêt humide. Bien que pour moi elle ne m'était plus aussi désagréable que dans mes souvenirs, à moins que ce soit la présence d'Alec qui change mes appréhensions.

Nous trouvâmes enfin le cours d'eau, effectivement l'endroit se révéla calme et agréable. Je m'assis sur un rocher et Alec sur le sol à mes côtés. J'avais beau avoir retourné les sujets de ce que je voulais lui dire dans ma tête, je n'arrivai pas à les mettre en ordres.

Nous restâmes encore un bon moment dans le silence.

-**De quoi voulais-tu me parler Bella ?**

-**De ce qui vient de se passer et aussi de la conversation que nous n'avons pas terminé à Dénali,** lui dis-je calmement.

-**Par quoi veux tu commencer ? **me demanda t-il. Il avait apparemment accepté la confrontation.

-**J'aurais aimé que tu puisses connaître mon point de vue avant de t'emporter comme tu l'as fait.**

-**Bella il a essayé de te tuer, ce n'est pas anodin, je suis désolé si tu penses que je suis excessif, mais je sais le danger qu'il peut représenter pour toi,** il semblait vexé que je reste aussi calme face à Edward**. As-tu déjà oublié dans quel état tu étais la première fois qu'il t'a vu.**

-**Non je n'ai pas oublié, et je ne dis pas qu'il ne représente pas un danger, je sais que lui plus que tout autre pourrais me tuer.**

Il tressaillit au mot que je venais de prononcer, je n'en fis pas cas et continuai mon explication.

-**Je l'ai laissé faire en connaissance de cause s'expliquer et s'excuser Alec, il me l'a demandé, j'ai accepté et je n'étais pas seule,** je me voulais déterminée, pour qu'il comprenne et dirige sa colère vers la seule personne qui le méritait, moi.

-**Comment peux-tu leur faire confiance ? Tu as vu par toi même de quoi j'ai été capable alors que de tous les vampires de cette planète, je suis le seul à vouloir te préserver en vie. Tu sais que je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais j'ai quand même réussi à perdre le contrôle face à toi. Et toi tu ne trouves pas mieux que de les laisser s'approcher de toi avec ta bénédiction. Bella sais-tu que s'il t'arrivait malheur avant ta transformation, je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre. Ne sois pas aussi insouciante s'il te plaît, il en va de nos vies à tous les deux.**

Il était à genoux face à moi avec mes mains dans les siennes. Son regard et sa voix me suppliaient, et cela me fit mal au cœur. Je ressentais toute la peur qui émanait de lui, et je m'en voulus d'en être responsable.

-**Alec je te jure que je souffre que tu puisses t'inquiéter autant pour moi, mais comprends que c'est dans ma nature, je ne peux pas faire de mal aux gens que j'apprécie, et j'apprécie les Cullen je serai malheureuse de devoir leur faire du mal en les tenant éloignés de l'un des leurs à cause de ma présence. Et surtout je n'étais pas seule, Alice avait vu qu'il ne me ferait rien, Emmett et Jasper étaient présents aussi au cas où.**

-**Oui j'ai vu que tu étais plutôt proche d'Emmett,** me fit-il sarcastique.

-**J'apprécie sa franchise c'est le seul qui m'a révélé ce qui se passait vraiment, et je suis désolée que tu l'aies pris de cette façon, si j'avais su que tu douterais de moi je me serai dégagée avant que tu ne rentres, Alice venait de nous avertir.**

-**Mais tu ne l'aurais pas empêché de te toucher, **constata-t-il contrarié et peiné.

-**Non j'avais besoin d'un soutient, d'un contact physique car même si j'ai accordé cette confrontation, je n'étais pas du tout sûre de moi. J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi, mais tu n'étais pas là. Et j'ai confiance en Emmett,** j'espérai tellement qu'il me comprenne, qu'il voit comme moi la véritable nature d'Emmett.

-**Tu accordes ta confiance un peu trop facilement Bella, tu ne te rends pas compte du danger qui t'entoure,** il se voulait protecteur mais je sentais le reproche.

-**Peut-être c'est vrai, mais j'avais le choix, et j'ai préféré Emmett à ta sœur,** lui répondis-je blessée qu'il ne me fasse pas plus confiance qu'à une enfant de cinq ans.** Alors peut-être que je ne vois pas le danger, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il m'est étranger. Je me fie à mon intuition Alec, et je me sens plus en sécurité avec tous les Cullen hormis Edward, qu'avec ta sœur. Je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça que je ressens les choses.**

**-Ma sœur ne te ferait pas de mal, Bella,** me répondit-il piqué lui aussi, cette discussion n'était facile pour aucun de nous, mais elle était nécessaire pour qu'on puisse avancer et stabiliser une confiance réciproque.

-**Seulement parce que tu t'y opposes Alec,** dis-je d'une voix posée et chagrinée. **Tu sais qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas, et je ne me sens pas en confiance en sa présence. Je sais qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal tant que tu montreras de l'attachement pour moi, mais dans le cas contraire tu as certainement une idée de quoi elle serait capable,** sa réaction confirma mon hypothèse.

-**Bella, je sais qu'on a pas eu le temps de finir notre discussion à l'hôtel, mais je veux que tu saches que cet attachement que j'éprouve pour toi est inébranlable. Tu es ma vie dorénavant Bella, je ne pourrais jamais plus me passer de toi. Comprends que je ne peux courir le moindre risque avant ta transformation, c'est trop dangereux Bella, s'il te plaît comprends-le et accepte-le, tu m'es trop précieuse ma puce,** il avait relâché une de mes mains et caressait ma joue, appuyant chacun de ses mots avec ses caresses et l'intensité du regard avec lequel il me couvait. Mon cœur s'emballa, il venait de m'avouer concrètement ce que j'attendais, ce que j'espérai. Il venait de confirmer ses sentiments pour moi. Je restai hypnotisée par son regard et ses paroles, sans relâcher son envoutement il continua.

-**Et oui je suis jaloux et je ne supporte pas qu'un autre te touche, et je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu laisses ce droit à un autre que moi, et surtout j'ai peur qu'après ta transformation, tu réalises que je ne suis pas l'homme de ta vie et que tu choisisses quelqu'un d'autres.**

Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle absurdité en tête ? N'entendait-il pas que mon cœur ne battait que pour lui ? N'avait-il pas senti l'intensité de ma joie quand il me revenait ? La terre entière pouvait le sentir alors pourquoi pas lui.

-**Alec, je suis tout autant attachée à toi, et je ne choisirais personne d'autre que toi, parce que j'ai su dès le moment où je t'aie vu que tu étais l'homme de ma vie.**

-**Tu n'en sais rien Bella, les sentiments vampiriques sont tellement plus puissants que ceux des humains, et il est tellement facile de vous ensorceler. Et si ce que tu ressens était dû à l'attraction que j'exerce sur toi, de par ma condition ? Tu ne peux pas le savoir Bella, en tout cas pas maintenant.**

**-Écoute Alec, je sais ce que je ressens et si toi tu doutes va voir Jasper. Pour moi il n'y a aucun doute je sais que tu es fait pour moi, je ne me l'explique pas c'est comme ça. **

Je lui pris son visage en coupe, et le fixai bien droit dans les yeux. On se serait cru dans un vieux roman à l'eau de rose. Mais malgré le cliché de la situation, je souhaitai par dessus tout le convaincre que c'était lui et personne d'autre, il fallait qu'il me croit.

-**Alec ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi, je t'aime Alec, et rien ni personne et encore moins le fait de devenir vampire ne changera ça. Et comme tu as dit si l'état vampirique amplifie les sentiments, je me consumerai d'amour pour toi.** **Tu as su me donner la force de ravaler mes peurs, et le courage de me montrer digne de toi, même si dans ce dernier cas il me reste encore beaucoup d'efforts à fournir. Ne doute jamais de mon attachement Alec.**

Nous nous observâmes intensément, amoureusement, plus rien n'existait une paroi invisible mais toutefois infranchissable nous séparait du reste du monde. Il s'approcha de mon visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement, instantanément mon pouls s'accéléra, le feu ardent du désir se réveilla à son contact, mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement il cognait fort. Nos lèvres se mouvaient harmonieusement, se gouttant se cherchant. Il avait baissé sa garde je sentis beaucoup moins de prudence, je sentais son désir et il répondait au mien. Nous étions plus ardents, plus pressés, ses mains se positionnèrent sur mes reins m'invitant encore plus près contre lui. Les miennes qui s'étaient perdues sur son torse froid et musclé, remontèrent jusqu'à son cou et ses cheveux brun. J'adorai littéralement sa coupe déstructuré et courte sur la nuque qui accentuait son côté sauvage. Comment pouvait-il douter que je choisirai un autre que lui. Il était si beau, intelligent, tendre et indomptable, il était une parfaite harmonie entre l'eau et le feu, il était si sûr de lui. Il était parfait.

Avec précaution et sans rompre notre baiser il me souleva puis nous allongea sur l'herbe humide, m'amenant sur lui dans une étreinte bien moins conventionnelle et plus sensuel.

J'ai dû et à contrecœur mettre fin au baiser car ma condition d'humaine ne me permettait pas de me passer d'air.

-**Je pensais devoir attendre avant de recevoir un tel baiser,** lui rappelai-je

-**Que veux-tu. Tu as réussi à abattre mes barrières, mais cette fois-ci je savais quel désir combattre donc j'ai fait plus attention,** j'étais fière de lui, nous avions pu échanger un baiser plus qu'anodin sans qu'il perde le contrôle.

-**Hum ! J'apprécie tes efforts je t'assure, mais jusqu'où vont tes limites ?** le taquinai-je.

-**Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de préservation Bella tu es dangereuse tu le sais ?** il avait un sourire timide sur les lèvres qui reflétait son exaspération.

-**Ce n'est pas moi le redoutable prédateur, d'ailleurs si j'ai bonne mémoire j'ai entendu dire qu'on te surnommait ''l'effroyable Alec'',** il eut un rictus qui laissait sous entendre qu'il était fier de cette renommée.

-**Il aurait été bien qu'ils s'en souviennent avant de t'exposer dangereusement.**

-**Je ne risquais rien, mon amour,** soufflai-je agacée.

-**Je ne veux plus le voir t'approcher. Et si par le plus grand des hasards tu devais te retrouver seule en sa présence, tu m'appelles ou Jane d'accord, et je ne plaisante pas Bella,** il était ferme mais je sentais que derrière cet ordre il avait réellement peur. J'acquiesçai silencieusement, c'était le moins que je puisse faire et puis je ne risquai pas de rompre cet accord, je n'avais ni dans l'idée, ni dans l'envie de me retrouver seule à seul avec ce vampire, tout aussi séduisant soit-il. Je comprenais pourquoi Jane avait le béguin pour lui, il est éblouissant, il faudrait que je demanda à Alice si son frère était en couple.

Je n'en revenais pas que je puisse dévier comme ça surtout le concernant lui, ça n'allait pas bien dans ma tête. Je remontai le fil de mes pensées pour savoir quel élément avait déclenché cette divagation sur Edward Cullen. Je me fustigeai intérieurement, il était beau évidemment c'est un vampire, mais il n'a véritablement rien à voir avec celui qui me tenait dans ses bras forts et protecteurs. J'aimai Alec, oh oui je l'aimai c'était une certitude, plus jamais je devais penser à Edward de cette façon là.

Mon Alec était étendu sur l'herbe humide, moi sur lui enlacés étroitement. Ma tête reposant sur son torse chacun perdus dans ses pensées, depuis un bon moment.

-**Tu sais que je suis la femme la plus heureuse et la plus chanceuse du monde, **lui révélai-je.

-**Et pourquoi cela ?**

-**Tu te rend****s**** compte que j'ai à peine dix sept ans et que j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie. Alors que certaines personnes ou même des vampires passent leurs vies sans le trouver.**

-**Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ma puce ?**

-**Non quoi ?**

-**T****a vision du monde est tellement romanesque, tu es trop idéaliste, et ta façon d'aborder la vie me sidère, tu es tellement convaincu par ta vision des choses, et j'aime ta rêverie, mais c'est tellement loin de la vie réelle,** je m'étais redressée de manière à pouvoir le regarder.

-**Et quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?**

-**La vie n'est pas comme ça et encore moins la vie des vampires, ma puce. Et j'ai de la peine quand je pense à quand tu t'en apercevras.**

-**Tu te trompes Alec je sais que la vie est intraitable, et j'en ai fait les frais durant de nombreuses années, mais j'ai su reconnaître et saisir la chance qu'il m'a été donnée le jour où je t'ai rencontré, et même si pour toi je dois renoncer aux miens. Je suis prête à ce sacrifice et pour être honnête je l'avais déjà réalisé et accepté avant même de partir de Phœnix.**

-**Tu es extraordinaire mon amour**.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et dans ce baiser j'ai ressenti toute l'intensité du lien qui nous unissait lui et moi. Ce que j'appréciai dans l'échange de nos baisers, en dehors de la connexion et des milliers de sensations que je ressentais à chaque fois bien sûr. C'est que dans ces moments là, il m'était très facile de déchiffrer ce qu'il ressentait, comme si mes lèvres étaient pour lui un sérum de vérité.

Après un bref silence complice et agréable il me demanda.

-**Ma puce je voudrais te demander une faveur.**

-**Laquelle ?** demandai-je sans prudence.

-**Pourrais-tu consentir... à éviter de te laisser toucher par d'autres hommes ?** il était calme et attentif à mes réactions. Moi en revanche j'étais surprise par sa requête.

-**Quand tu dis d'autres hommes tu entends Emmett je présume ?** j'étais légèrement irritée.

-**Entre autre oui,** avoua-t-il, au moins il était honnête.

-**Pourquoi ? Je croyais que nous avions réglé ce point Alec,** j'étais exacerbée par sa jalousie, bien sûr une certaine part de moi était heureuse, elle me prouvait qu'il tenait à moi, mais une autre part était révoltée qu'il me considère comme sa chose personnelle.

-**C'est pour ta sécurité ma puce.**

-**Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis, tu as dit ''hommes'' et pas vampires.**

Il soupira résigné.

-**Je n'y peux rien, je ne supporte pas qu'on te touche. Tout à l'heure j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais lui arracher les bras pour avoir osé les poser sur toi, et si tu ne t'étais pas interposée je l'aurais très certainement fait.**

-**Tu sais qu'il est en couple ?**

-**Et alors, ça ne change rien pour moi, qu'il le soit ou non.**

Je me redressai entièrement et m'assis à ses côtés, il se redressa lui aussi.

-**Comme je te l'ai dit j'apprécie la famille Cullen et...**

-**Salut les amoureux !** me coupa Alice guillerette, sans paraître le moins du monde gênée.

-**Alice c'est une maladie chez toi d'intervenir dans des situations qui ne te concernent pas,** fit Alec relativement agacé.

-**Ne t'énerve pas je t'évite une scène de ménage terrifiante,** lui répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. **Elle a un sacré caractère pour une mortelle, et malheureusement même avec toutes tes capacités vampiriques tu ne fais pas le poids face à elle, Volturi.**

-**Alice, nous étions en pleine conversation,** m'agaçai-je

-**Oui et comme je viens de le dire à ton tendre amour, je vous évite une dispute qui n'est absolument pas nécessaire. Et puis je crois que nous devons avoir une petite discussion de femme à femme.**

-**Comment ça ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'imposer et que je vais te laisser faire.**

-**C'est comme tu veux, mais j'ai bien peur que parler de son intimité devant toi la mette dans l'embarras.**

-**Alice !** fis-je perturbée et gênée.

-**Tu vois ?** répliqua-t-elle à l'intention de mon aimé.

-**Ok,** fit-il aussi gêné que moi,** je serai à la villa, je t'attends et pense à ce que je t'ai demandé s'il te plaît.**

-**Alec je crois que cela va être un point non négociable, mais on en reparlera quand on arrivera à trouver un moment rien que toi et moi,** lançai-je agacée à l'intention d'Alice qui gloussait.

Il se leva contrarié que je ne veuille pas revenir sur ma position, m'embrassa rapidement et partit aussi vite que sa condition le lui permettait, ce qui appuya ma théorie.

-**Ça va lui passer il est juste perturbé il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête.**

-**Il devrait pourtant savoir et je lui ai répété que pour moi ça change rien, c'est lui que j'aime.**

-L**a jalousie ne se contrôle pas Bella que ce soit chez les humains ou les vampires, c'est un sentiment puissant,** je soufflai il faudra que je me creuse la cervelle pour réussir à lui faire passer ma détermination, sur le cas ''Emmett Cullen''.

-**Bon et si maintenant tu me disais la véritable raison de ta présence Alice. Je suppose que ta motivation ici n'a rien à voir avec mon intimité ?**

-**Tu es perspicace,** rigola-t-elle.

-**Je me doute que si tu débarques en pleine discussion houleuse, c'est pour d'autres raisons, alors dis-moi la vérité s'il te plaît Alice.**

-**J'ai eu une vision, te concernant toi et nous en rapport avec la dispute que tu allais avoir avec Alec.**

-**Comment ? Explique-toi plus clairement s'il te plaît Alice.**

-**Que sais-tu de ta futur famille Bella ?**

-**Ce que Jane et Alec m'en ont dit, que leur rôle était de maintenir le respect des règles, afin que vampires et humains puissent cohabiter sereinement.**

-**C'est assez simpliste, je suis surprise par ton manque de curiosité.**

-**Nous avons eu cette conversation au tout début de mon arrivée près d'eux, alors j'ai jugé préférable de rester évasive.**

-**Ils t'ont expliqué leur fonction. Mais sais-tu comment fonctionne la hiérarchie ?**

-**Ils m'ont appris que trois vampires Marcus, Aro et Caïus, régnaient sur le monde vampiriques, et eux étaient les soldat de cette famille.**

-**Oui effectivement, c'est à peu près ça, sauf que la désignation famille ne leur convient pas Bella. Pour les vampires en général la vie de groupe se limite à un couple. Concernant les Volturi c'est exeptionnel, il n'y a pas de liens affectifs entre chaque membres de ce clan. Hormis les liens entre certains souverains et leurs épouses respectives. Mais leur alliance est plus une stratégie de gouvernance que d'attachement, et chacun des membres de la garde ****n'est pas mieux considérés qu'un chien de garde. Hormis peut-être Alec et Jane qui sont leurs fers de lances, et il est d'ailleurs extrêmement rare qu'ils soit ensembles à l'extérieur, hormis lors des grand déplacements qui implique la sortie des trois régents. C'est une stratégie pour que le château soit toujours bien gardé.**

-**Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela ?**

-**J'y viens, je voulais que tu saches comment les choses fonctionnent là-bas. Comme certains d'entre nous, ils ont des pouvoirs supplémentaires, tel que Marcus, lui est capable de détecter les liens entres les personnes, et Aro est capable de lire les pensées de n'importe qui en le touchant.**

-**Un peu comme Edward ?**

-**Non, Edward n'entend que les pensées du moment, Aro lui peut connaître le plus petit des****secrets, on peut dire que dans un sens il est nettement plus redoutable que mon frère, on ne peut vraiment rien lui cacher.**

-**Oh !** fis-je mi-impressionnée, mi-paniquée.

-**Mais comme pour Alec, Jane et Edward, il n'aura pas accès à ton esprit,** j'étais légèrement soulagée.

-**Par contre Alec ne l'est pas, et ma vision concerne ce fait.**

-**Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire à Alec qu'il ne faut pas qu'Aro sache ?**

-**Tu allais lui dire que tu aimais Emmett, ainsi que nous tous, et que tu lui aurais fait part du souhait de vivre avec nous après ta transformation.**

Oui effectivement j'y avait songé ce matin et Emmett m'avait confirmé ce sentiment d'appartenance à cette famille, en me protégeant de son frère. Je me sentais bien parmi eux, mis à part Edward évidemment, en tout cas pour l'instant, car j'avais bien dans l'intention de remédier à cette situation, une fois ma transformation effectuée.

-**Et quel mal à cela ?** puis réfléchissant que j'avais élaboré mes plans sans tenir compte de leurs attentes à eux, je n'avais pas réfléchi que peut-être ils ne voudraient pas de moi.** À moins que vous ne vouliez pas ?** demandai-je chagrinée, de n'avoir pas pensé à cela avant.

-**Non ça n'a rien à voir avec nous, sauf comme je te l'ai dit Alec n'est pas imperméable au pouvoir d'Aro.**

-**Et pourquoi Aro ne voudrait pas que nous vivions avec vous ? Est-ce que nous sommes sensés les servir en faisant abstraction de nos propres vies?** demandai-je paniquée à l'idée de passer mon éternité à servir une quelconque personne ou cause autre que ce que j'aurais choisi moi.

-**Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela se passe en temps normal chacun est libre de partir s'il le souhaite, sauf que dans votre cas, Alec a un don prisé et indispensable au château. Et en ce qui concerne le tien, avec de l'entraînement, tu feras d'eux le clan le plus puissant, une attaque et une défense imprenable.**

-**Je vais avoir un don ?** demandai-je curieuse.

-**Oui tu seras un bouclier très puissant**.

-**Un bouclier ?**

-**Tu seras capable de protéger qui tu souhaites contre des pouvoirs psychiques, tels que ceux de Jane et Alec, ou des intrusion dans les esprit d'Aro et Edward, tout ce qui aura rapport aux pouvoirs de l'esprit. Mais ma crainte est tournée sur le fait qu'Aro jalouse Carlisle, car notre famille a aussi des pouvoirs intéressants de son point de vue, et ton souhait de vouloir nous rejoindre va le contraindre à trouver une cause de jugement. Si tu viens avec Alec nous seront la famille la plus puissante, et il ne le permettra pas. Quitte à violer ses propres règles.**

-**Oh je suis désolée Alice je ne pouvais pas imaginer l'ampleur que prendrait se simple souhait.**

-**Simple pour toi Bella, mais tu ne pouvais pas te douter d'une telle convoitise sans connaître les personnes impliquées. Et je suis désolée de devoir te demander de garder tes souhaits pour toi, mais je dois protéger ma famille Bella,** elle était véritablement attristée par les conséquences de sa requête à mon encontre.

-**Oui je comprends ta position, mais que dois-je faire ? Est-ce que j'ai le choix au moins?**

-**Je n'en sais rien Bella, pour l'instant je ne vois pas d'issue pour toi, autre que celle de rester avec eux et Alec.**

J'étais dépitée, ma vie se résumerait à être un pion dans les mains de ''rois'' assoiffés de pouvoirs. Quand j'imaginai mon éternité aux côtés d'Alec je voyais pas les choses comme cela. Je nous voyais comme les Cullen en fait. Pour tout dire je ne m'étais jamais penchée sur mon devenir et sur ma vie à Volterra, et je n'étais pas si pressée tout compte fait de les rencontrer, sachant l'avenir qu'ils me réservaient. La seule consolation et qui n'est pas négligeable non plus, était que ma vie se déroulerait aux côtés du seul être avec lequel je voulais être par dessus tout. Je l'aimai tellement que s'il fallait subir les aléas de ces Volturi pour rester aux côtés de mon aimé et bien soit c'est ce que je ferai.

-**Bella ?**

-**Oui Alice.**

-**C'est quoi ce sourire ?**

-**Je viens de me rendre compte que ma vie pouvait être pire.**

-**Parce que pour toi, être seulement un joujou n'est pas ce qu'il y a de pire ?** elle me regardait comme si j'avais perdu la raison.

-**Ils pourront bien faire ce qu'ils veulent c'est le dernier de mes soucis tant que je reste aux côtés d'Alec.**

-**Tu es mordu ma p'tite,** pouffa Alice. Je rigolai avec elle relâchant la tension que les mises en gardes qu'elle me dictait avaient provoquées.

-**J'ai encore deux petites choses à te faire part. Premièrement il faut que tu prenne tes distances avec Emmett, je comprends votre relation, mais Alec était sincère il n'acceptera pas que tu sois aussi proche de mon frère aussi innocent soit votre attachement.**

-**Je réglerai ça avec lui, je ne me laisserai pas dicter ma conduite alors que tout avenir avec vous est proscrit. Je veux profiter de chacun de vous autant que possible,** dis-je piquée au vif.

Alice souffla devant mon obstination à ne pas vouloir m'éloigner de son frère, j'y peux rien je l'adorai littéralement.

-**Bella je t'assure que ce que tu penses me touche autant qu'il touchera Emmett quand je le lui dirai. Mais il n'y a pas qu'Alec de jaloux. Rosalie n'apprécie pas plus votre proximité et sa position face à Alec et Edward pour toi,** elle était triste de devoir me confier la véritable raison de sa démarche. Et c'est vrai qu'en belle égoïste que je suis je n'avais pas une seconde pensé à Rosalie.

-**Dans ce cas là, je garderai mes distances,** lui répondis-je déçue de ne pouvoir profiter de mon gros nounours comme j'aurai voulu avant mon départ. Je commençai à comprendre le sens de la phrase d'Alec un peu plus tôt **''**_**J'ai de la peine quand je pense à quand tu t'en apercevras.''**_ S'il savait qu'il était à quelques minutes de sa prévision. **Et la deuxième chose que tu devais me dire,** demandai-je inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait encore me dévoiler de par les révélations précédentes.

-**C'est une commission. Jasper m'a demandé de te mettre en garde. Apparemment tu as ressenti du soulagement quand tu as vu Jane tout à l'heure. Et il m'a dit de te dire de ne pas te fier au fait qu'elle soit la sœur d'Alec, et je cite **_**''Elle n'est pas aussi bonne que Bella, très loin de là''**_**, il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus mais connaissant Jasper, il ne dit pas cela à la légère. Méfie-toi Bella.**

C'est vrai que je me suis sentie soulagée à sa vue mais simplement parce que je pensai qu'elle me viendrait en aide s'il m'arrivait quelques chose, comme elle l'avait fait à Dénali. Mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant deux minutes elle n'est pas restée alors que la menace ''désolée Edward'' était dans la même pièce que moi. Et si à Dénali elle n'était intervenue que parce que son frère était présent ? Bien qu'elle ait torturé Jasper je ne pense pas qu'il m'en tienne rigueur, et je ne vois pas les raisons de me mettre en garde s'il n'avait pas senti de l'hostilité de la part de ma future belle-sœur. Et puis cela ne ferait que confirmer mon intuition.

-**À quoi pense-tu Bella ?**

**-Je pensais que tu es un oiseau de mauvais augure Alice,** tentai-je de plaisanter.

Elle souriait.

-**Je suis désolée Bella, tu ne sois vraiment pas tombée dans la bonne famille, enfin dans le bon clan,** je réfléchis un instant à quoi pourrait ressembler ma vie à Volterra, et ce qu'elle aurait pu être ici à Forks avec mon père.

-**Tu te rends compte que dans deux jours j'aurai dû faire ma rentrée au lycée ici,** dis-je avec mélancolie.

-**Oui et nous nous serions retrouvées,** me dit-elle.

-**Pourquoi vous allez au lycée?** j'étais stupéfaite, cette famille était surprenante, un vampire médecin, d'autres étudiants parmi les mortels.

-**Oui, nous aimons nous mélanger aux humains, vu qu'ils ne font plus parties de notre menu.**

Cette constatation me permit de réaliser que dans n'importe quel cas ma vie aurait croisé le chemin des Cullen. J'étais maussade à l'idée que j'aurai pu profiter de cette famille en d'autres circonstances, mais sans Alec. Que la vie est mal faite ou bien faite je ne sais plus comment en voir les bienfaits.

-**Et nous aurions pu être amies.**

-**Non c'est pas sûr,** me répondit-elle. Je ne comprenais pas sa négation alors qu'elle m'avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée que nous étions destinée à être amie. Qu'elle différence peut-être ma vampirisation ?

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Tout simplement ta rencontre avec Edward et Jasper, et imagine que cela se soit passé en plein milieu du lycée.**

-**Oui effectivement,** je frissonnai à la perspective qu'Alec n'aurait pas été là pour me sauver.

C'était définitivement pas ma journée, je n'avais qu'une envie, me retrouver dans les bras sécurisant aux pouvoirs relaxant de mon aimé. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était trop pour moi, il me fallait un contact pour me rassurer, et pour me sécuriser dans mes choix. Choix que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu, et n'aurai apparemment jamais, mais l'illusion était rassurante.

-**Alice on peut rentrer ?**

Il fallait que je le vois maintenant ou j'allai craquer. Toute ma joie, tout mon désir d'être avec Alec, étaient assombris par la terrible vérité que nous ne pourrions vivre notre amour que sous la coupe d'hypothétiques dictateurs.

-**Oui je crois qu'il a assez patienté, il n'est vraiment pas très patient pour un vampire,** me dit-elle avec un sourire mutin, tentant vainement de me faire sourire.

C'est enfermées dans nos pensées que nous arrivâmes à la villa.

Alec m'attendait comme il me l'avait dit, il était dehors sur le perron. Quand je le vis mes yeux se s'embuèrent de larmes prêtes à échapper à mon contrôle.

Il le vit de loin et arriva à mon contact en à peine moins d'une seconde.

**-****Bella ?** puis regardant Alice. **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** il était beaucoup moins sympathique avec elle.

-**Ce n'est rien Alec, je n'ai rien. Juste que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui et le seul moment que l'on s'est accordé, nous nous sommes brouillés.**

-**Ce n'est rien ma puce, ça arrive à beaucoup de couple tu sais,** il était plus serein et me caressait les cheveux, rassurant et réconfortant tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je le regardai, venait-il de dire que nous étions un couple. Bien sûr nous étions couple, nous nous étions avoués notre amour mutuel. Mais qu'il le dise à voix haute devant tout le monde changeait ma perspective de compréhension.

Une puissante euphorie m'envahit j'étais heureuse, je voulais que le monde entier sache que j'étais en couple avec Alec Volturi le plus beau vampire que cette Terre est portée. Et qu'il était à moi.

Il me regarda remarquant mon changement d'humeur.

-**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es une véritable girouette tu le sais ? Un coup tu pleures la seconde qui suit tu ris. Ta période nouveau-né va être rude je le sens,** me dit-il désappointé.

Jasper rejoint Alice qui se tenait toujours à mes côtés. En prenant sa femme contre lui il me demanda avec un sourire.

-**Me permets-tu de lui montrer ?**

Je lui fis un signe affirmatif tout en regardant la réaction d'Alec quand il ressentira le bonheur qu'il m'a offert en nous officialisant en tant que couple. Et comme quand il m'avait envoyé les ondes de calme je reçus une vague de joie assez impressionnantes. Il sourit en me fixant toujours aussi intensément.

-**C'est ce que tu ressens ?**

-**Oui,** susurrai-je

-**Et quelle en est la raison ?**

Je rougis, je sais que c'est puéril mais je ne voulais pas le formuler oralement. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'étais heureuse qu'il nous reconnaisse comme couple à part entière devant tout le monde, mais je voulais qu'il le comprenne, qu'il le ressente. Tous les vampires des environs le savaient, ce n'était pas un secret de polichinelle. Ses actes étaient assez éloquents, mais il l'avait dit assez fort pour que cela n'échappe à aucunes oreilles vampiriques des alentours.

-**Bella ?** m'interrogea-t-il désireux d'entendre ma réponse.

-**C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très patient pour un vampire,** lui répondis-je narquoise, j'attendais que sa patience soit encore légèrement malmenée avant de poursuivre.

-**Je viens de réaliser que tu nous as officialisé comme couple et ça me ravi,** lui avouai-je, les joues cramoisies, et le regard baissé.

-**Parce que tu avais besoin que je le dise ?**

-**Non mais c'est plaisant quand les choses sont faites correctement,** je n'en revenais pas, être obligée de justifier sur ma joie, à quoi pense-t-il bon dieu. Il me cassa ma bonne humeur.

-**Il va falloir que je t'apprenne la psychologie féminine,** s'esclaffa Jasper.

Tournant la tête je vis Edward nous regarder, absorbé par ses pensées qui ne devaient pas être très agréables au regard de la ride qui se dessinait sur son front. Il réussit toutefois à m'éloigner de la frustration que je venais de ressentir face à l'incompréhension d'Alec.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés à nous observer mutuellement, mais c'était certainement plus long que la bienséance ne l'autorisait et surtout la jalousie d'Alec pouvait le tolérer.

Edward tourna les talons à l'instant où les yeux d'Alec se dirigeaient vers lui.

-**Il me tape sérieusement sur le système à fureter autour de toi celui là.**

L'avantage avec Alec c'est que l'on savait de suite à quoi il pensait, enfin surtout quand ça concernait des personnes extérieures. Il n'était pas du genre à garder ce qu'il pensait pour lui, et ne tournait jamais autour du pot. Il était franc même si cela pouvait me gêner ou me déranger de par rapport aux personnes qui nous recevaient. Mais apparemment ça n'avait l'air de déranger personne d'autre que moi.

-**Bon Bella il faut qu'on finisse, tu passes à la salle de bains je vais te faire une coloration et te couper les cheveux,** m'annonça Alice en me prenant la main.

-**Certainement pas !** nous stoppa Alec.

-**Alec !** lui dis-je sèchement commençant à en avoir ras le bol de ses débordements qui me mettaient mal à l'aise devant nos hôtes,** tu étais d'accord pour une transformation.**

-**Je me fous de la couleur, tu retrouveras ta couleur naturelle pendant ta transformation, mais ne coupe pas tes cheveux s'il te plaît,** il me fit son sourire, celui auquel je ne pouvais résister. Il était si craquant, comment pourrais-je rester énervée quand il me faisait ce sourire.

**-Pas de coupe de cheveux,** annonçai-je à ma tortionnaire personnelle, sans me départir du regard suppliant et amoureux de mon aimé. Elle jura quelques mots incompréhensibles à mes oreilles, puis me tira avant même que je puisse recevoir mon baiser. Récompense de ma défection à la solidarité féminine.

Dans la salle de bain elle s'empara de plusieurs flacons et entreprit de faire les mélanges pour obtenir la coloration qu'elle souhaitait. Moi j'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées, et malgré le long monologue du petit lutin, je n'arrivai pas à m'en extraire. Je repensai au regard et à l'air tourmenté d'Edward, ma présence était véritablement un calvaire pour lui.

-**Bella... Bella, tu m'entends ?**

-**Euh ! Oui Alice.**

-**Ce n'est pas vrai tu es toujours comme ça ?**

-**Comme quoi ?**

-**Perdue dans ton esprit, tu n'as rien entendu de ce que je te disais je parie.**

**-Je suis désolée,** j'étais gênée d'avoir encore déconnecté**. Que disais-tu ?**

-**Rien d'important mais toi à quoi pensais-tu?**

-**À ton frère, il a vraiment l'air de souffrir à cause de moi.**

-**Pour tout à l'heure ne t'en fais pas. Il est spécial, un peu comme toi toujours dans ses pensées et dans celles des autres aussi,** plaisanta-t-elle. **En fait tu l'intrigues, tu es la première dont il n'arrive pas a entendre les pensées, et il est frustré.**

Elle finit avec sa coloration trente minutes plus tard je me retrouvai blonde. Et malgré la pâleur de mon teint, je n'aimai pas du tout cette couleur sur moi, elle ne m'allait pas. J'ai eu le malheur d'en faire part à Alice au moment où Rosalie entrait dans la pièce. Si elle avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est, quant à moi je m'en voulais de l'avoir ouverte avant de réfléchir. Je crois que je commençai à comprendre ce qui m'avait touché chez Emmett, la même faculté de se mettre dans des situations impossibles par la parole.

L'après midi passa et je dus poser pour des photos d'identités avec lentilles de couleurs et lunette. Pour une transformation s'en était une, ma mère me serait passée à côté sans me remarquer.

Après toutes ces obligations je rejoignis ma chambre, où je trouvais Emmett qui m'attendait devant la porte, je souhaitai qu'Alec et Rosalie ne soient pas trop près.

-**Gros nounours, tu m'attendais ?** dis-je essayant de rester légère et pas trop paniquée.

-**Ouais, je voulais voir à quoi tu ressemblais.**

-**Et alors ?** demandai-je sans trop de curiosité.

-**J'adore les blondes en général, mais sur toi je ne veux pas te vexer crevette, mais ta couleur naturelle te va beaucoup mieux.**

-**Je suis d'accord j'aurais bien essayé d'arrêter ta sœur, mais je crois que j'ai pas assez de force,** plaisantai-je devant la mine rabougrit d'Emmett.

-**Rassure-toi personne n'est capable de la stopper quand elle a décidé quelque chose,** il était contrarié ? je voyais bien qu'il voulait aborder un autre sujet, mais qu'il n'osait pas.

-**Qu'y a-t-il Emmett ?**

-**Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** fit-il faussement surpris que même moi j'y ai vu la supercherie.

-**Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je suis sûre que tu veux me demander quelque****chose.**

Après un instant où il devait certainement rassembler ses idées, il me demanda.

-**Je voulais savoir pourquoi je ne dois pas t'approcher ?**

-**Tu as vu ta sœur ?**

-**Non c'est Edward qui me l'a dit, d'après une vision d'Alice, je n'en sais pas plus.**

-**Écoute je ne sais pas si on peut parler, j'aurais aimé te parler seule à seul mais il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes chez toi.**

-**Pour le moment il n'y a que Carlisle et Esmé, tous les autres sont partis chasser, et pour Alec il est avec Jasper et Edward, ils sont partis s'occuper de tes papiers. Il n'a pas voulu laisser Edward à la maison alors qu'il n'y aurait pas Jane.**

-**Donc je vais pouvoir t'expliquer, mais pas dans la chambre sinon ils vont savoir que nous sommes restés seuls.**

Nous allâmes à l'extérieur nous assoir sur les marches du perron, même si Carlisle et Esmé nous entendaient ça m'était égal, je voulais juste éviter Rosalie, Alec et Jane. Je lui expliquai les détail de la vision d'Alice et ma position de par le résultat qui risquait d'arriver si je n'écoutai pas ma raison. Et aussi la jalousie de nos conjoints respectifs ? Il était bouleversé.

-**Tu sais je lui en veux à ton Alec, franchement il ne aurait pas pu te laisser avec nous, il sait bien que notre vie ici est bien mieux que ce qu'il te réserve en Italie.**

-**Il n'a pas le choix, tout comme moi. Et puis je sais que c'est compliqué mais je l'aurai suivi quand même, Emmett.**

-**Ouais ben, je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves, il est énervant au plus haut point, aucun sens de l'humour, agressif, enfin tout le contraire de toi,** je l'observai amusée. **Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Parce que tu viens de dépeindre ta femme Emmett,** quand il comprit il éclata de rire, et je l'accompagnai. **Alors est ce que tu me comprends maintenant ? **osai-je demander.

-**Ça va je rends les armes,** nous passâmes encore quelques minutes ensemble certainement les dernières avant mon départ.

Le temps passa rapidement et comme je l'avais prévu je ne pus passer un moment seule avec aucun des Cullen, bien que la présence d'Alec ne me dérangeait pas et j'étais heureuse de passer du temps seule avec lui, autant celle de sa sœur quand il devait s'absenter m'agaçait. Nous avions convenu d'un accord tacite qui nous arrangeait toutes les deux, nous ne nous adressions pas la parole, mais même comme ça elle arrivait à me faire enrager.

Heureusement pour moi Alice, Carlisle et Esmé ne faisaient pas partie des personnes à éviter. Donc quand Alec s'absentait, je passai le plus clair de mon temps avec eux. Je croisai régulièrement Emmett à qui j'envoyai des sourire sans joie, et il me retournait les mêmes, nous souffrions tous les deux de cette situation, et de la jalousie de nos conjoints respectifs. J'apercevais aussi Edward qui respecta la distance de sécurité et intérieurement je l'en remerciai, j'avais l'impression que ma présence l'indisposait moins, il ne grimaçait plus lorsque nous nous rencontrions par hasard, et ma crainte de lui diminuait assez rapidement je dois l'avouer. J'ai appris par Alice qu'il se faisait à mon odeur et que cela devenait plus facile pour lui du fait que nous vivions dans la même maison, j'en étais heureuse pour lui. La générosité des Cullen était exceptionnelle et sans limite, j'avais l'impression de faire partie de cette famille, ce qui me faisait souffrir quand je voyais la date du départ avancer à grand pas. Dans deux jours nous partirons pour l'Italie. Autant dire que je n'étais pas aussi heureuse que j'aurai pu l'être, en fait j'avais peur, de ce que ma vie deviendrait.

Peur de ne plus revoir les Cullen, peur que ma vie parmi eux m'ait tellement changé, qu'Alec s'en rende compte et qu'Aro le découvre et s'en prenne à eux, à ma famille de cœur.

Peur pour Alice et Jasper, mes plus grands alliés et ma meilleur amie. Peur pour mon nounours de grand frère, que j'adorai par dessus tout. Peur pour ceux que je considère comme mes parents adoptifs et même peur pour Rosalie. Et contre toute attente peur pour Edward vers qui je me sentais attirée de par son calme et son flegme, c'est vrai que l'on avait mal commencé tous les deux, mais ne dit on pas que les plus grandes rencontres sont celles qui marquent, et la notre nous avait marqué, c'est à n'en point douter. Mon seul regret était de n'avoir pas fait mieux connaissance, peut-être dans quelques années ou quelques siècles, qui sait...

**Alors à vos avis, qu'est ce qui va se passer, elle s'y attache où pas. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ces deux là. Mdrrr;) Bon allez oublier pas le p'tit bouton en dessous.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui juste une parenthèse pour vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos reviews encourageantes.**

Chapitre 8 :

Nous y étions le jour fatidique était arrivé, nos bagages étaient bouclées. J'angoissai à l'idée de les quitter, mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je donne le change, que personnes ne voient la déchirure que me provoquait ce départ. Enfin une seule personne le saurait exactement, mais je sais qu'il ne dirait rien. J'aimai la discrétion de Jasper, pour moi il était la plus redoutable de cette famille sans secret. On pouvait se mentir à soi même où changer d'avis pour interférer dans les dons des deux autres, mais nos sentiments sont trop personnels et même si on arrive à les museler on ne peut pas toujours les contrôler. Jasper est définitivement le plus infaillible et le plus redoutable de tous, rien ne lui échappe.

Je me dirigeai au rez de chaussés Alec sur mes talons avec nos bagages. Tous mes amis nous attendaient, ils nous accompagneraient à l'aéroport, enfin pas tous je devais me séparer d'Emmett ici et cela me provoqua une boule dans la gorge. Je n'étais pas sûre de résister à l'envie de pleurer qui me submergea quand je vis sa mine aussi déconfite que la mienne, je lui souris mais tout comme lui j'étais touchée et peinée. Nous ne savions pas ce que l'avenir nous réserverait, et dans combien de temps nous pourrions nous revoir, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre. Comme je l'avais prévu les larmes commençaient à apparaître aux coins de mes yeux. Une vague apaisante m'atteignit, j'étais reconnaissante à Jasper qui me venait en aide, décidément il m'était vraiment indispensable, j'aurais aimé le garder près de moi en Italie.

Arrivée en bas je les regardai tous tour à tour, je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre j'aurais bien aimé les serrer tous dans mes bras mais cela aurait révélé un peu trop mon attachement. Évidement c'était sans compter sur mon gros nounours, qui apparemment n'avait pas dans l'intention de me laisser partir sans me serrer une dernière fois contre lui. Je vis Alec lâcher les valise et avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit contre Emmett je l'arrêtai, le rassurant je savais qu'il fulminait mais après tout j'avais respecté mon engagement je m'étais éloignée de mon grand frère de cœur, je ne le verrai plus alors une petite entorse n'allait pas faire de mal, en tout cas je l'espérai.

**-Tu vas me manquer crevette, et si un jour tu as besoin de moi sache que je serais là,** me dit-il sincère.

Il me touchait mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre aussi tendrement et sincèrement que je l'aurais souhaité, sans prendre de risque pour lui et sa famille.

-**Merci Emmett j'ai apprécié moi aussi ta compagnie**.

Je ne dis rien d'autre, il savait ce que je ressentais j'en étais certaine, et je suppose qu'il comprenait ma position et le peu de marque d'affection que je lui témoignai. Il me relâcha et retourna vers son épouse. Nous échangeâmes juste un hochement de tête, en signe de salut avec cette dernière, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère contre moi, ce qui me rassura légèrement.

Puis vint le tour d'Esmé et Carlisle qui resteraient ici, Esmé me serra brièvement dans ses bras tandis-que Carlisle m'embrassa sur la main tel un véritable gentlemen. Pas de mots supplémentaires, mais leurs gestes aussi simple fussent-ils, étaient pleins d'amour et de compassion. Comme pour chacun des autres hormis les jumeaux. Ils connaissaient mon véritable attachement à cette famille, et savaient ce que dissimulait ma fausse attitude.

Puis vint le tour d'Edward je me postai face à lui mon regard vrillé dans le sien, la distance de sécurité que nous avions installé depuis notre explications était dangereusement réduite, d'ailleurs Alec vint se placer à mes côtés.

**-Edward, je suis désolée...**

**-Tu n'as pas d'excuses pas me fournir, c'est moi qui devrait le faire.**

Je le regardai et depuis la première fois depuis que j'étais chez lui je lui adressai un sourire un vrai, sans peur mais plein de sollicitude.

-**Au revoir Edward,** j'allais tourner le dos quand il me rappela.

**-Bella attends,** je l'observai attendant qu'il poursuive.

-**Pourrais-je te demander une faveur ?**

je ne savais pas quoi penser, ni comment réagir je n'étais pas préparée à ça.

**-Laquelle ?** demandai-je prudente.

-**J'ai fait énormément d'effort durant ton séjour parmi nous, et j'arrive plus aisément à refouler l'envie que me provoque ton odeur. Cependant j'aimerai que tu puisses m'autoriser à prendre ta main, je sais que je ne te ferai pas de mal, mais...**

Alec émit un grognement terrifiant.

**-Certainement pas, tu ne la toucheras pas.**

Edward l'ignora et continua à mon intention.

**-Il faut que je puisse me prouver à moi même et à toi aussi, que je suis en état de me contrôler Bella, s'il te plaît.**

Alec était tendu contre moi prêt à m'éloigner de la proximité d'Edward, son grognement d'avertissement toujours roulant dans sa poitrine.

Je regardai Alice à son tour, car bien que pour une raison obscure je faisais confiance à Edward, je voulais une confirmation d'Alice pour rassurer Alec, elle me confirma que je ne risquerai rien. Le ronflement persistant d'Alec s'intensifia à l'instar de son mécontentement.

**-Alec je lui dois. Il nous a accueilli chez lui, nous a offert sa chambre, et a toujours respecté les conditions que je lui ai imposé. Et puis tu es à côté de moi, il ne me touchera que la main.**

À contrecœur il accepta, de toute façon hormis d'utiliser sa force contre moi, il n'aurait pas pu m'en empêcher. Bien que le fait de me contraindre par la force ne l'aurait pas gêné, je suis sûre qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour me prouver la confiance qu'il me témoignait.

Je m'approchai doucement d'Edward tendant vers lui ma main droite tremblante d'appréhension, la gauche étant prise dans l'étau de celle d'Alec prêt à me tirer au moindre faux pas du dangereux vampire vers lequel je me dirigeai à pas lents. Il tendit sa main devant lui et avec un lenteur exagérée attrapa la mienne avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de douceur. La sensation que je ressentis à cet instant était étrange, bien sûr il y avait le froid incontournable de sa condition vampirique, mais une sensation de bien-être comme si je le reconnaissais. Difficile d'exprimer, imaginez quand vous étiez malade et que le seul contact apaisant que vous supportiez était les caresses de votre mère, même sans la regarder vous reconnaissiez son touché. Voilà c'est ce que je ressens avec Edward, je reconnaissais son contact, alors que c'est la première fois que nous nous touchions.

Un peu trop tôt à mon goût, Alec me tira à lui, sa patience était à sa limite, je repris ma main mon regard toujours dans celui d'Edward je ne sais pas ce que lui a ressenti mais son visage exprimait une émotion étrange, il se reprit et se para de nouveau dans ce visage impassible, sans émotion.

-**Merci,** me fit-il. Je lui souris incapable de de prononcer le moindre mot après cet expérience étrange.

Nous nous dirigeâmes enfin vers le terminal d'embarcation, Alice et Jasper nous avaient accompagné. Alice me serra dans ses bras, et Jasper me fit un sourire encourageant.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, et puis tu n'es pas seule,** m'indiqua t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice en direction d'Alec.

Jasper et Alec échangèrent quelques mots, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'embarquement.

Une fois installés dans nos fauteuils grand standing de première classe une hôtesse vint vers nous nous proposer des rafraîchissements que nous refusâmes. Alec était toujours silencieux, il ne m'avait pas dit un mot depuis notre départ de Forks. Il fallait que je fasse le premier pas car je suis sûre que si je ne le faisais pas il était capable de garder le silence jusqu'à Volterra, il était tellement obstiné s'en était impressionnant.

**-Alec tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? **il me regarda mais ne desserra pas les dents.

-**S'il te plaît Alec, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser, et tu as vu il ne s'est rien passé.**

**-Bella, je ne te comprends pas, pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir autant ? Tu laisses Emmett te prendre dans ses bras, et pire que tout tu laisses l'autre te toucher, mais s'il n'y avait que ça j'ai vu comment vous vous étiez regardés.**

Effectivement j'avais été troublée par le contact d'Edward.

-**Écoute-moi bien Alec,** je m'était redressée et tournée pour lui faire entièrement face.** Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à te dire que c'est toi que j'aime, j'ai été troublé par son contact c'est vrai, mais pas à la façon dont tu le sous entends. Notre rencontre avec Edward a été explosive et j'ai été surprise de constater qu'il était relativement calme quand il m'a prit la main, et c'est juste ça. Et puis tout comme toi je regardais où il en était dans son contrôle. Mais s'il te plaît Alec, arrête de douter de moi, c'est toi qui me fais du mal à douter et à ne pas me faire confiance.**

Bon effectivement je lui mentais mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer que j'avais apprécié qu'il me touche, et que j'avais été hypnotisée par son regard. Je savais ce que je ressentais pour Alec je n'avais aucun doute là dessus, mais il était tellement jaloux que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal en lui révélant cela et surtout passer mon éternité à lui prouver qu'il n'y avait que lui. Alors oui un petit mensonge ne ferait que soulager ses tourments, et puis ce qu'il ne sait pas, ne peux pas lui faire de mal.

**-Désolé ma puce, je n'arrive pas à contrôler cet aspect là de notre relation, mais ça va bientôt s'arranger. Je me fais tellement de soucis car tu es si fragile aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement parlant, et j'ai peur que n'importe quel vampire qui te croise t'hypnotise ou pire te vide de ton si précieux nectar, et t'éloigne de moi.**

**-Toi seul a ce pouvoir Alec, je t'aime à en perdre la raison. J'ai accepté tes conditions je n'ai laissé personne m'approcher hormis Alice, Carlisle et Esmé, mais je ne pouvais pas partir en leur refusant le contact qu'ils me demandaient, cela aurait été impoli. Et puis si je l'ai fait c'est parce que je savais que ce serait le dernier. Maintenant je suis corps et âme à toi mon amour.**

Puis pour clore cette conversation je l'embrassai tendrement. Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement. Je m'étais rapprochée me collant à Alec, et heureusement qu'il ne souffrait pas de courbature, car je n'avais pas dans l'intention de me remettre au fond de mon siège. Je n'avais pas vu Jane depuis son embarquement, elle avait pris des distances considérables avec son frère à cause de moi et je m'en voulais. J'espérai intérieurement qu'une fois transformée nous arriverions à trouver un terrain d'entente, au moins pour son frère. Même s'il ne se plaignait pas j'imaginai que la présence de sa sœur devait lui manquer. Je m'endormis dans l'avion, c'est l'atterrissage qui me réveilla, nous étions à Pise l'aéroport le plus proche de Volterra, j'avais toujours rêvé de visiter un jour la Toscane et de rencontrer un bel italien romantique, j'étais bien en Toscane, sauf que l'homme de ma vie était un français, et pas le moins romantique du monde. Comme quoi les rêves pouvaient être bien moins attirant que la réalité, enfin quelques fois. Et je dois l'avouer même le plus romantique des italiens n'arriverait à surpasser mon Alec.

**-Dans combien de temps seront nous à Volterra ?** demandai-je.

-**Dans un peu moins d'une heure, c'est à peine à une soixantaine de kilomètres d'ici.**

J'angoissai, j'allais rencontrer les Maîtres, et cela m'inquiétai même si Alice m'avait affirmé que tout se passerait bien.

Une voiture nous attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport, les vitres étaient teintées, bien que de toute façon leurs utilités étaient futiles, vu que la nuit était tombée. Je pris une seconde pour respirer profondément, c'est un climat doux avec un je ne sais quoi dans l'air qui m'apaisait, j'aimai cette senteur, j'aimai l'état de tranquillité qu'il m'apportait.

Alec m'ouvrit la porte d'une grosse berline européenne, je m'installai à l'arrière en sa compagnie, Jane était devant à côté de notre chauffeur.

**-Bonjour Félix.**

-**Salut,** répondit ce dernier.

-**Pourquoi est-ce que Démétri n'est pas là?** demanda mon amoureux.

-**Il a été retenu par les maîtres,** puis jetant un coup d'œil sur moi, par le rétroviseur interposé.** La pêche fut bonne.**

-**Ça dépend pour qui,** railla Jane, Félix la regarda interrogateur. Avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues.

Le voyage se fit dans un silence de plomb, mon angoisse grandissante aux fils des kilomètres parcourus.

Alec me serrait contre lui mais son étreinte était beaucoup moins intime qu'elles ne l'avaient été jusqu'à présent. Je le regardai et bien que je sache qu'il me voyait il refusa de baisser son regard sur moi. Mon angoisse prit des allures d'appréhension mélangée à de la crainte. Malgré tout je tentai de me ressaisir seule, il était soucieux et je ne voulais pas en rajouter avec mes incertitudes.

Nous nous garâmes dans un parking souterrain tout le monde sortie de la voiture sans un mot je suivis le mouvement. J'aimai pourtant le silence mais celui-ci était lourd et froid, que j'en était mal à l'aise.

Nous arrivâmes dans un ascenseur où nous entrâmes, je me glissai au fond toujours aux côtés d'Alec qui se fit plus distant au fur et à mesure que nous prenions de la hauteur.

Nous nous arrêtâmes et tout le monde sortie, je sentis le regard insistant de Félix m'inspectant de bas en haut comme si j'étais une jument qu'il convoitait. Alec se mit entre son regard et moi lorsque je fus obligée de passer devant lui, je me retrouvai donc à suivre Jane qui déambulait dans le dédale de galeries un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était apparemment heureuse de rentrer chez elle, en tout cas plus que son frère, c'était certain.

Nous arrivâmes devant une double porte sombre en bois massif, lesquelles étaient incrustées de gravures dont j'aurais certainement étudié les détails dans un autre temps. Jane poussa les deux portes avec un empressement non dissimulé et un sourire enchanteur sur le visage, en cet instant je remarquai la ressemblance avec son frère, elle était incroyablement belle quand elle ne se renfermait pas. Une beauté juvénile et dangereuse tout comme son frère. Je pénétrai dans une salle immense ou dorures et parquets se mariaient à merveille. Des œuvres d'un autres siècle parsemaient les murs avec autres tentures fines et luxueuses. Le plafond était une œuvre d'art à lui tout seul dans le style de la fresque de plafond de la chapelle Sixtine, mais où l'on pouvait y voir trois anges à la beauté redoutable, mais contrairement aux style de l'époque les anges n'étaient pas ailés et encore moins poupins, c'était trois adultes deux bruns et un blond. Délaissant le plafond j'approchai du fond de la pièce où trois trônes s'alignaient parfaitement devant nous, personnes ne s'y trouvaient.

Je regardai Alec pour savoir ce que je devais faire, il baissa son regard sur moi la première fois depuis que nous avions quitté l'aéroport, il me serra la main doucement, pour me donner le courage nécessaire pour affronter ce qui allait se passer.

-**Alec, Jane quel plaisir de voir revoir parmi nous,** s'éleva une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir apparaître trois vampires s'avançant à vitesse humaine. Les même visages que je venais de découvrir sur la fresque, ceux que j'avais pris pour des anges étaient les maître de ce lieux.

Alec me lâcha la main pour s'agenouiller révérencieusement devant les trois monarques, accompagnant ainsi sa sœur, qui ne se départissait pas de son sourire ravi. Je vis Alec lever les yeux sur moi et froncer les sourcils, apparemment il souhaitait que je m'incline moi aussi, bien que cela ne m'enchantait guère je m'exécutai et m'agenouillai moi aussi aux côtés de mon aimé, je ne voulais pas le déshonorer en ne respectant pas les règles qui m'étaient inconnues de se lieux.

Deux d'entre eux allèrent directement s'installer sur les trône laissant celui du milieu inoccupé.

Le vampire qui avait souhaité la bienvenue aux jumeaux vint directement devant Jane, puis en lui tendant la main la releva de sa révérence.

-**Ma chère Jane, comme il est plaisant de te revoir, ta présence nous a cruellement manqué,** elle était sur un petit nuage.

-**Je vous remercie maître moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être rentrée, la vie à l'extérieur du château est plus qu'ennuyeuse.**

Il la gratifia d'un sourire entendu, puis se détourna d'elle portant son attention sur Alec, n'ayant bien entendu pas omit de m'adresser un sourire courtois qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Et comme pour sa sœur, il lui tendit la main pour le relever comme s'il en avait besoin, mais cette attitude m'amena à présumer de son identité, son besoin de contact il devait être Aro.

**-Je suis heureux de te voir parmi nous aussi Alec, bien que plus discret que ta sœur, ton absence s'est faite remarquer.**

-**Je suis heureux de rentrer moi aussi maître,** répondit mon aimé. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant pour moi, il se tourna et me fis enfin face.

-**Tien, tien comme c'est heureux,** s'exclama soudain le vampire avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage pendant qu'il me regardait.** Bella ! Je suis aussi heureux de t'accueillir toi aussi parmi nous. Il semblerait que tu aies déjà réussi le pari délicat de t'attirer les faveurs de notre Alec, félicitation à vous deux, j'en suis heureux. Redresse-toi ma chère,** je m'exécutai pendant qu'il retournait s'assoir à son trône où il tendit les mains pour recevoir celles de ses acolytes.

Je gardai le silence car je me sentis incapable d'aligner deux mots compréhensibles.

**-Effectivement,** dit il a voix haute mais parlant certainement avec un des deux autres monarques qui avaient pas encore ouvert la bouche. **Mon très cher Alec, j'ai la réponse à la question qui te chagrine. Je pense que tes craintes sont infondées, nous n'avions encore jamais vu tel phénomène, et pour que Marcus soit impressionné je te prie de croire qu'elle a été sincère avec toi. Votre attachement est réciproque. **Je regardai Alec incrédule, il doutait encore de moi après tout ce que je lui avais dit. Ma déception dût se lire sur mon visage car son regard réclamait mon pardon. Pardon que j'acceptai en lui retournant un sourire compréhensif. Car s'il fallait qu'il attendre après ma transformation pour en avoir le cœur net, il aurait souffert pour rien. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre.

-**Qu'ils sont beaux tous les deux capable de converser par regard, c'est touchant.** Je ne sais pas s'il était sincèrement heureux ou s'il sur-jouait, dans tous les cas il me prenait au dépourvu. Puis il reprit à mon intention.

-**Bella il paraitrait que tu es ''spécial''.** Il avait dit le dernier mot avec méticulosité**. Que ton esprit est imperméable à certain dons. Me permettrais-tu de te toucher pour voir si j'ai plus de chance que tout ceux que tu as bloqué ? **Il était réellement intrigué, et bien qu'il me demanda la permission, il s'avança vers moi la main tendu. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de moi me laissant la démarche d'avancer pour accepter le contact, comme s'il me laissait le choix. Bien que je sache que je n'en avais aucun, mais ce qui me soulagea c'est que je savais qu'il n'aurait pas plus de chance que Jane ou Alec ou encore Edward. Je fis le pas nous séparant les jambes molles et cotonneuses, et je plaçai ma main sur la sienne. Il m'observa une bonne minute et je commençai à paniquer il avait tenu Jane et Alec beaucoup moins longtemps, et soudainement j'eus peur que la vision d'Alice soit erronée, et qu'il lise réellement mon esprit.

**-Fascinant, c'est remarquablement fascinant**, je restai interdite bouche bée.

-**Que se passe t-il ? **fit le brun assis dans le trône de droite. Irrité certainement de devoir prendre la parole devant une vulgaire petite humaine.

-**Caïus c'est impressionnant le potentiel de cette petite humaine, elle me bloque l'accès à son esprit, je ne peux pas la lire.** Puis s'adressant à moi.** Tu as un grand pouvoir Bella, et nous serons heureux de t'avoir parmi nous.**

**-J'en serai heureuse moi aussi,** fis-je à demi honnête. Car ce qui me rendrait heureuse c'est de rester aux côtés d'Alec, mais ça je le gardai pour moi.

-**Nous allons te laisser prendre possession de tes appartements**, puis s'adressant à Jane,** Pourrais-tu conduire notre jeune amie dans l'aile ouest nous lui attribuons le salon des Nymphes. Puis reste avec elle, Heidi revient et je ne tolèrerai aucun accident.** Il était rester avenant cependant sa dernière phrase me fit frissonner.

**-Bien maître,** fit Jane un sourire plus artificiel sur le visage. Puis remerciant mes hôtes et jetant un regard à Alec, j'avançai à la suite de Jane qui me guidait parmi les nombreuses galeries et autres couloirs qui sillonnaient ce château. Il y en avait tellement que si je devais le refaire seule je me perdrais en chemin sans aucun doute. Nous arrivions devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit.

**-C'est ta chambre**. Sans autre mot elle entra et alla s'assoir sur un des fauteuils devant les fenêtres, j'étais persuadée qu'elle m'en voulait de devoir jouer les nounous encore une fois alors qu'elle était de retour chez elle.

J'inspectai la chambre beaucoup trop luxueuse à mon goût pour que je m'y sente parfaitement à mon aise. Les murs étaient moquettés dans les tons vert des toiles représentant des scènes pique-nique du 18ème siècle au vu des toilettes des personnages. Des voilages écrues aux fenêtre, au centre de cette pièce trônait un lit à baldaquin blanc des plus romantique, au couvre lit assorti au couleur des murs. Sur le lit reposait mon sac où mes quelques affaires se trouvaient. Je pris ma trousse de toilette qui s'y trouvait voulant me débarrasser des effets du voyages par une bonne douche revigorante. En me retournant prête à partir dans la salle de bain je réalisai que je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait. Je n'eus pas le choix que de le demander à Jane, qui bizarrement semblait être à des milliers d'années lumières d'où elle se trouvait.

-**Euh Jane... **commençai-je.** Peux-tu me dire où se trouve la salle de bains s'il te plaît ?**

Sans ni me répondre, ni même me regarder elle pointa un endroit dans le mur face à moi. Et je m'aperçus qu'en fait c'était une porte, avec l'effet trompe l'œil des arches murales moquettées je ne l'avais pas vu. Je m'y dirigeai et tombai sur une salle de bains des plus moderne qui contrastait avec le décor de la pièce précédente, une salle de bain marbrée rose et bleu, avec une baignoire à jacuzzi et une douche thalasso sans compter le plan double lavabo, c'est simple cette pièce était plus grande que la chambre que j'occupai chez ma mère. Très lumineuse et malgré tout ce luxe tapageur, une pièce agréable. Autant je restai froide devant l'effet de la chambre autant la salle de bains m'impressionnait.

Après mon inspection poussée je me glissai sous la douche réglant les jets pour que l'eau soit bien chaude, et je me laissai faire appréciant intérieurement la modernité et ses bienfaits.

Au bout de quelques temps je décidai de sortir avant d'utilité toute l'eau de Volterra. J'attrapai le drap de bain et m'enroulai dedans, je me dirigeai dans la chambre ayant oublié de prendre un change pour m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Heureusement que c'était Jane qui devait jouer le rôle de baby-sitter car je me serai sentie plus que gênée avec Alec dans la même pièce avec seulement une serviette autour de moi. Je poussai la porte de la salle de bains rentrant dans ma chambre et là je me stoppai net, Jane n'était pas seule. Un grand vampire blond, le visage brut et saillant. Un visage d'homme ayant bourlingué, mais d'une beauté incomparable comme tout vampire qui se respecte.

Il me regarda un sourire appréciateur, puis regarda Jane.

-**C'est pour elle que tu joue la baby-sitter.**

-**Ouais c'est pour ça?** cracha-t-elle à mon attention.

-**Si ça t'embête tant que ça moi je veux bien te remplacer, si ça peut te rendre service,** fit-il toujours les yeux sur moi et ma serviette.

La porte s'était refermée derrière moi, et je reculai instinctivement voulant me cacher de son regard indécent. Ils virent tous les deux que je m'étais prise au piège toute seule je ne pouvais plus ni bouger ni reculer. Jane éclata de rire devant la panique qui m'envahissait, et le blond avança jusqu'à moi. Je m'agrippai à ma serviette quand il plaça ses mains sur le mur de chaque côtés de mon visage. Il plongea son regard rouge et lubrique dans le mien après avoir balayer mon corps avec une attention minutieuse, qui me révulsait. Il se pencha et son nez à hauteur de mon cou et respira mon parfum.

-**Hum tu es délicieuse**, me dit-il. Je ne respirai plus et suppliai Jane du regard de m'aider ce qui étira ses lèvres encore plus. Méfie-toi de Jane m'avait dit Alice, je vois pourquoi maintenant, j'en avais la certitude maintenant la raison de sa protection à Dénali fut que son frère était présent. Elle ne m'aidera pas, c'était sûr. Je ne savais pas où était Alec et j'espérai qu'il soit proche de moi car il était ma seule alternative.

Je pris tout le souffle que je pouvais et sous le regard amusé du vampire blond et je hurlai le plus fort que je pouvais.

**-ALLEEECCCC!!!!**

Ma réaction a dû surprendre le vampire qui m'emprisonnait car un regard interrogateur remplaça celui qu'il avait juste avant. Suite de quoi Jane eut juste le temps de lui dire.

**-Tu devrais t'écarter et vite,** il se tourna vers elle et au même moment ou il demandait.

**-Pourquoi ! **La porte se fracassa et Alec apparu. Il empoigna le vampire blond et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce.

**-Pour ça, **répondit tranquillement Jane.

-**Ne t'approche pas d'elle Démétri, **le menaça mon amoureux en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je fus soulagée, de la savoir près de moi.

-**Et pourquoi, **s'indigna le fameux Démétri.

Alec qui m'observait attentivement pour voir si j'étais blessée ou choquée ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre.

-**C'est son chaton, et il n'y a que lui qui a le droit de jouer avec**.

Mon amoureux releva la tête de moi pour leur faire face.

-**J****ane je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça, et tu avais reçu l'ordre d'Aro de veiller sur elle. Ordre que tu n'as pas respecté apparemment.**

**-Il ne lui a rien fait il ne l'a même pas touché**. Vociféra Jane.

-**Et le fait qu'il la terrifie, tu appelles ça comment ? **s'énerva t-il.

**-Je ne savais pas qu'elle était chasse gardé Alec**, s'excusa Démétri, puis il lança un regard noir à Jane.

-**Elle commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système la sainte ni touche,** dit-elle menaçante avec un regard terrifiant à mon égard. Alec me lâcha et se mit devant moi face à sa sœur en position de défense. Un grondement féroce émana de lui.

-**Tu vas quand même pas te retourner contre moi pour elle ?** s'indigna-t-elle vexée.

**-S'il le faut je le ferai,** lui répondit son frère.

**-Dans ce cas je sais à quoi m'attendre,** puis elle sortit de la pièce toujours en me fusillant de son regard mauvais.

-**Je crois que tu viens de te faire une amie,** plaisanta Démétri à mon intention.

**-Et toi !** intervint mon amoureux en regardant son ami, **si je te vois encore une fois avoir ce comportement avec MA Bella, je te démembrerai moi même.**

-**Ça va ne t'emballe pas je ne savais pas, je l'approcherai plus, mais tu peux comprendre que dans cette tenue il est difficile d'y résister.**

Me revint en mémoire que j'étais seulement draper de ma serviette de bain. Le feu me monta aux joues quand j'osai regarder Alec. Lui avait un sourire aux lèvres, et me protégea avec son corps des yeux de son ami. Son corps contre le mien provoqua une montée de désir intense et soudaine, plus rien n'existait hormis lui et le feu bouillonnant qui m'enveloppait, malgré son corps froid. Je mis une de mes mains sur sa nuque et de l'autre je fourrageai dans ses cheveux. J'étais perdue dans son regard et ne remarquai même plus la présence de Démétri dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que mon amoureux lui dise.

**-Si tu veux te rincer l'œil tu n'es pas au bon endroit, ta présence n'est pas nécessaire pour l'instant.**

**-Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée pourtant, mais si j'ai bien compris tu ne veux pas partager, **il souffla l'air faussement frustré,** c'est bien dommage.**

-**Non je ne partage pas, elle n'est qu'à moi,** lui répondit-il avec un sourire toujours aussi satisfait et son regard toujours dans le mien, avant de lui annoncer. **Le repas est arrivé tu devrais y aller, et si tu veux nous trouver nous serons dans ma chambre, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais prévenir Aro.**

**-OK. Bon à tout à l'heure et soyez sages il y a beaucoup d'oreilles indiscrètes dans les environs,** nous fit-il avec un clin d'œil dans notre direction en sortant de la pièce par la porte détruite.

Nous nous retrouvions seuls en tête à tête, toujours perdus dans dans nos yeux respectifs. J'aimai l'éclat que j'y découvrais c'était la première fois que je le voyais me regarder de la sorte.

-**C'est la première fois que tu me regardes comme ça, pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que c'est la première fois que je te vois dans pareille tenue, et j'apprécie ce que j'ai devant les yeux,** me répondit il, je sentais le désir que je lui inspirai dans chacun de ses mots.

Si mes joues avaient été rouges la couleur écarlate devait correspondre à la couleur que j'arborai à présent.

-**Tu es tellement belle ma puce,** me dit il en m'embrassant avec ferveur. Après un baiser fiévreux et passionné qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma température, il se retira pour me laisser respirer.** Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'habilles, pas que je n'apprécie pas ta tenue, mais si tu dois traverser le château je ne voudrais pas avoir à me battre avec tous les vampires masculins que nous viendront à croiser.** Il s'écarta de moi en souriant, me laissant l'accès pour aller chercher mes affaires dans mon sac. Je pris rapidement un jean, et un débardeur. Puis filai dans la salle de bain toujours aussi gênée, mais heureuse.

Il nous entraîna dans sa chambre qui était beaucoup moins luxueuse que la mienne et je me doute qu'il y était pour beaucoup. Sa chambre lui ressemblait, bien que la pièce rappelait un peu le style du château. Un lit plus moderne que celui qui m'était destiné était posé sur une estrade juste devant les fenêtres. Un pan de bibliothèque bien fourni habillait le pan de mur attenant à la porte d'entrée où nous nous trouvions. Un écran plat d'une dimension impressionnante et un matériel hi-fi et vidéo assez perfectionnés se disséminaient à travers l'immense pièce. À voir sa chambre il était probable qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans cette pièce, et malgré les traces persistantes des styles baroques et classiques, qui envahissaient en majeur partie ce château. Je me sentais mieux dans cette pièce que celle qui m'avait été attribuée. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, tout en contradiction, le moderne avec l'ancien, la littérature et la vidéo, tout ce qui représente Alec. Il prit mon sac et se dirigea vers une porte que je n'avais pas vu (encore du trompe l'œil), quand il l'eut ouvert je pus constater un énorme dressing de quoi rendre jalouse Alice, seulement un tiers était occupé. Il déposa mon sac sur une des étagères libres.

-**Tu peux utiliser toute la place restante,** me fit il.

-**Je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez de place,** ironisai-je.

-**On s'en occupera après ta transformation.**

-**Je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre,** fis-je avec une mine renfrognée**, passer mes journées dans des magasins pour des vêtements de surcroît très peu pour moi.**

**-Nous demanderont à une âme charitable de bien vouloir s'accommoder de ton calvaire personnelle,** rigolât-il, puis il continua plus sérieusement.** En plus pour l'année à venir tu ne sortiras pas du château, la période nouveau-né est délicate pour apprendre à garder son contrôle.**

**-Tu seras avec moi?** demandai-je.

**-La plupart du temps oui, mais tu seras principalement avec Démétri, c'est à lui qu'incombera la tâche de s'occuper de toi. C'est le plus puissant physiquement parlant.**

**-Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui t'occuperas de moi. **j'étais outrée et surtout je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être sous la coupe de Démétri.

**-Par ce que mon pouvoir n'a aucune influence sur toi et si tu viens à perdre le contrôle et ça arrivera, je ne serais pas assez fort pour te retenir physiquement, c'est pour ça que c'est Démétri qui s'occupera de toi, c'est le plus fort d'entre nous. Et encore il y a bien des chance pour que tu en viennes à bout,** rigolât-il de nouveau à la perspective que je puisse avoir le dessus sur son ami.

**-Les nouveaux-nés sont si fort que ça ? **demandai-je curieuse.

-**Oui ils sont très fort et surtout très instable, la première année le seul but du nouveau-né est d'étancher sa soif, cela passe avec le temps. Après c'est juste une histoire de contrôle mais ne te fais pas de soucis ça va venir, et je t'aiderai au mieux de mes possibilités.**

**-Je le sais, je te fais confiance.**

Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras, puis il me porta en m'embrassant tendrement jusqu'au lit, où il me déposa avec beaucoup de délicatesse, comme si j'étais un bijou précieux. J'aimai la façon dont il me traitait. Avec lui je n'avais plus la sensation d'être banale, il savait me rendre extraordinaire à mes yeux. Il se plaça à mes côtés et m'embrassa la tempe, puis mon front, il descendait, embrassant mon nez, avant de terminer sur ma bouche. Ce fut un baiser souple et tendre au début juste avant que ma poussée d'hormones d'adolescente ne prenne le contrôle de mon corps. Alors ma bouche se fit plus pressante, mes lèvres gouttant les siennes de cet arôme et ce goût sucré dont je n'arrivai pas à me passer. Puis ma langue explora chaque parcelle de ses lèvres si gouteuses et parfaites quémandant l'accès à sa bouche où la saveur était plus intense. Après quelques secondes de tortures jouissives. Il ouvrit ses lèvres me permettant d'accéder à sa langue douce froide, exquise la sensation et le goût de celle-ci sur la mienne, me procura une chaleur intense m'embrasant le ventre et remontant jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Alors que je me positionnai à califourchon sur lui, mes mains se perdaient sur son torse redessinant les contours de chaque muscles, par dessus de sa chemise. Les siennes passèrent sous mon débardeur et caressa mon dos avec sensualité. Je crus défaillir quand je ressentis le désir que ce simple geste était capable de me procurer. J'étais plus entreprenante dans mon baiser et dans mes gestes, je me compressai contre lui, laissant son torse pour aller fourrager dans ses cheveux. À bout de souffle ma bouche quitta la sienne pour reprendre un peu d'air. Je le repoussai sur le lit j'entrepris de défaire sa chemise, j'avais beau l'avoir senti avec mon toucher il fallait que je le vois de mes yeux, j'arrivai enfin au dernier bouton, Alec se laissait patiemment faire un sourire plus que satisfait sur son visage. Quand j'ouvris les pans de son encombrante chemise, je fus littéralement émerveillée par la perfection de ce corps, j'avais devant les yeux la réplique exacte de l'Apollon d'Isaac Pereire. Je fus scotchée, incapable de détacher mes yeux de cette œuvre d'art, instinctivement je me mordis la lèvre, ce qui chez moi signifiait mon trouble.

**-Je te te plais ?** me demanda-t-il avec un rictus orgueilleux sur les lèvres et ses bras croisés derrière la tête. Il me contemplait sachant que j'avais perdu pied, mes joues aussi rouges que ses yeux. Je fus incapable de répondre et il éclata de rire, mais je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire ce que j'avais devant moi.

Il se releva et m'embrassa avec vanité, fier de l'effet qu'il me faisait en resserrant ses bras possessivement autour de moi. Et de nouveau le désir s'accrut et se rappela à mon souvenir, ses mains savaient où se poser pour amplifier le brasier qui me consumait. J'allais pour lui enlever sa chemise prise d'une frénésie de désir incontrôlable qui m'irradiait de toute part, et pour être honnête je ne voulais pas me contrôler je voulais me laisser aller et profiter du moment présent.

Alec me repoussa légèrement.

**-Respire Bella**, m'ordonnât-il. J'avais oublier de respirer prise dans l'élan du désire j'avais oublié ce principe instinctif. Je m'exécutai et voulus retourner à ma tache, mais il m'en empêcha.

-**Pourquoi ?** Seul mot que j'étais capable de formuler intelligiblement.

-**Ce n'est pas prudent Bella, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez d'emprise sur mon contrôle.**

-**Je suis sûre que tu le peux**, le rassurai-je tout en embrasant son cou voulant à tout prix reprendre où je m'étais arrêtée.

Il me sourit devinant mon but pas même caché de ma tentative à le rassurer.

**-Et puis nous ne sommes plus vraiment seul maintenant.**

Et en même temps qu'il finissait sa phrase la porte s'ouvrit sans annonce, nous surprenant dans une position plus qu'inconfortable.

J'étais à califourchon sur mon homme torse nu sa chemise lui tombant sur les bras. Mon débardeur relevé jusque sous ma poitrine, laissant apparaître mon ventre, j'étais haletante et encore rouge du désir qui venait de me consumer.

**-Démétri sors de là !** criai-je à son intention. Avec un rire tonitruant il ressortit de la pièce me laissant le temps de me reprendre. J'étais gênée qu'il m'ait vu dans pareil position.

Je me relevai et et baissai mon débardeur.

**-Salle de bains ?** demandai-je à Alec, il m'indiqua la porte attenante au dressing.

Je m'y précipitai quand Démétri réapparut, il allait falloir qu'il apprenne les bonnes manières celui là.

La salle de bains était plus ou moins comme la précédente du marbre du plancher et seulement un douche thalasso. Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage et soufflai le temps de laisser le reste de mes rougeurs disparaître.

Je ressortis pour trouver Démétri et Alec en pleine conversation cordial. J'en revenais pas qu'il ne lui dise rien, qu'il le laisse rentrer sans s'annoncer en frappant à la porte, nous dérangeant dans un moment intime. Moi je ne le tolérerai pas.

**-Dis donc Démétri on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse, frapper à la porte avant d'entrer est le minimum que tu puisses faire,** j'étais en colère.

Il me regardait tout sourire.

**-****Pour louper ce que je viens de voir, jamais de la vie,** répliqua t-il.

-**Tu as plutôt intérêt à t'en souvenir la prochaine fois,** le menaçai-je.

-**Et que comptes-tu me faire dans le cas contraire ?**

Ironisant.

Effectivement, pour l'instant je ne pouvais pas lui faire grand chose. Et il rigolât de plus belle.

Je lui fis le sourire que j'avais vu sur Alec le jour où il s'était battu contre Edward, et cela le déstabilisa trente secondes.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ?** reprit-il curieux cette fois.

**-Tu verras bien et je t'assure que tu vas le regretter, souviens toi bien de ce jour, dans quelques temps je te le rappellerai.**

**-Je suis pressé de voir ça,** me fit il. **Tu n'es pas si impressionnante que ça et je ne pense pas qu'Alec t'aide sur ce coup là,** je jetai un coup œil à Alec, qui apparemment avait une vague idée de ce que je préparai à Démétri, vu le sourire encourageant dont il me gratifia.

-**Oh mais je te rassure, je n'en aurai pas besoin, je réglerai cela toute seule comme une grande,** toujours ce sourire narquois et vindicatif sur mon visage.

**-En attendant la grande fille est attendu par les maîtres avec son chevalier servant,** m'informa-t-il.

Escortée par Démétri et Alec nous entrâmes dans une pièce différente cette fois, une sorte de salon ou plutôt un bureau transformé en salon. C'était une atmosphère plus intime, et moins cossu. Mes hôtes m'attendaient assis dans trois fauteuils richement décorés. Devant eux se trouvait une causeuse assortie, Aro se leva à mon entrée et vint à ma rencontre, me prenant la main et me dirigea tel un gentlemen en direction de la causeuse, puis m'invita à y prendre place.

En reprenant place dans son fauteuil, il commença.

-**J'ai appris que ton installation dans tes appartement a été mouvementé si je puis dire. Je tiens à te présenté nos excuses**.

-**Ce n'est rien je vous assure, et pour être honnête j'apprécie beaucoup plus ma nouvelle pièce,** dis-je en rougissant.

-**Oui je n'en doute pas. Si cela vous convient à tous les deux, je ne m'y opposerai pas,** répondit-il sur un ton compréhensif. **Après tout Alec a été très proche de toi sans qu'aucun accident ne survienne,** puis se tournant vers Alec. **Je te félicite mon garçon, car son odeur est vraiment très alléchante, je comprends le jeune Cullen, elle est vraiment très... appétissante.** Je vis Alec qui était resté debout près du canapé que j'occupai, baisser les yeux les sourcils froncés, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de ''Cullen'', ou alors c'était le fait qu'Aro me trouve appétissante.

**-Ne te méprends pas Alec je ne veux aucun mal à ton amie. Je ne fais que constater ce qu'elle peut représenter pour toi aussi.**

**-Bien sûr maître,** répondit mon aimé.

J'aurais voulu lui prendre la main pour le rassurer, mais cela aurait été déplacé en ce lieux et surtout je ne voulais pas le gêner outre mesure, j'avais remarqué qu'Alec n'aime pas révéler ou qu'on remarque ses faiblesses.

On frappa à la porte me tirant de ma rêverie. Je regardai Démétri pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'est ce genre de comportement que je souhaitai, et il le comprit car il me retourna un sourire ironique. Puis mon regard glissa vers Alec qui avait toujours les yeux baisser fulminant une colère j'en était persuadée.

**-Entre Jane**, répondit Aro.

Je vis la sœur de mon amoureux rentrer refermant la porte et rester aux côtés d'Alec et Démétri sans un regard pour eux.

**-Bien Bella nous avons eu une petite discussion avec notre petite Jane, et je crois qu'elle a des choses à te dire.**

Je regardai Jane interdite je pensai savoir que les choses qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire n'étaient pas vraiment de sa volonté première, et je redoutai les conséquences d'un tel acte.

Elle me regarda, son regard était vide de toutes émotions.

-**Je suis désolée Bella j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs et j'ai entaché l'honneur de mes maîtres en ne te protégeant pas comme j'étais sensée le faire.**

Je la regardai, j'avais sincèrement de la peine pour elle. Elle a été contrainte de s'abaisser devant tout le monde pour me faire des excuses, qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais présenté elle même. J'en étais malade pour elle, mais surtout je savais qu'elle ne laisserait jamais pareil affront impuni. J'étais des plus sceptique quant à nos futurs relations.

Aro reprit après elle.

**-Lui pardonnes-tu son incompétence Bella,** il était inutilement méprisant envers ma belle-sœur.

-**Bien sûr que je lui pardonne,** j'étais sèche, je ne supportai pas l'idée qu'on oblige quelqu'un à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour se retrouver au niveau des deux autres gardes. Je croisai son regard toujours impassible, et j'essayai de mettre dans le mien toute la compassion que je pouvais.

-**Bon maintenant ce petit intermède réglé passons à un sujet au combien plus intéressant que la jalousie maladive de Jane. Bella, comme tu sais nous allons prochainement procéder à ta transformation, nous souhaitons parler avec toi de cette étape.**

_**Paraitrait-il d'après mon adorable correctrice ''Galswinthe'', vous allez me lyncher pour avoir couper ici. Je ne suis pas sadique non, non, c'est pas vrai, il fallait seulement que je coupe quelques part. Lol et puis si j'ai assez de: reviews peut être que je posterais plus tôt;))) Bon je m'en vais finir le prochain chapitre. Bye.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Nous sommes mercredi et me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, comme chaque semaine. J'essaie de vous poster un chapitre par semaine, et faut dire qu'avec vos reviews et toutes les alertes qui doubles au fur et à mesure que mon histoire avance, rien n'est plus motivant, voilà ma récompense. Merci à toutes et bienvenue aux nouvelles (eaux).**

**Avant de vous laissez lire, je vais répondre à une question. **

**Eldarien_:_ En fait pour être honnête en ce qui concerne Félix je n'ai pas vérifié, (je sais honte à moi lol). Mais surtout je n'aime pas ce personnage, donc dans ma fic il sera un vampire de seconde zone. Quoi que j'ai peut être une second rôle pour lui par la suite, je vais creusez ça. **

**Pour toutes les autres un grand merci pour ce soutient et votre fidélité( malgré mon sadisme;)), qui me touche et me motive comme jamais. Voilà je vais vous laisser lire**_._

_Petit rappel du chapitre précédent._

_-_**_Bon maintenant ce petit intermède réglé passons à un sujet au combien plus intéressant que la jalousie maladive de Jane. Bella, comme tu sais nous allons prochainement p__rocéder à ta transformation, nous souhaitons parler avec toi de cette étape._**

**Chapitre 9**

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension.

**-Alors as-tu des questions concernant le processus ?** me demanda Aro.

**-En fait, j'en aurai bien une, oui.**

Cette question m'avait intensément travaillée depuis que j'avais appris que je deviendrais un vampire à mon tour. J'avais l'espoir fou qu'Alec pourrait se charger de cette tâche, comme une sorte de fusion physique qui nous unirait aussi intensément que le lien affectif que nous partagions. Un lien plus intense encore que le sexe, quoique je ne sois pas vraiment experte dans ce dernier cas, car je suis toujours aussi pure dans ce contexte précis qu'au jour de ma naissance.

**-Oui laquelle mon enfant ?**

**-Qui va s'occuper de ma transformation ?**

Il sourit sincèrement je crois qu'il attendait que je lui pose cette question.

**-C'est moi qui vais me charger de toi personnellement.**

Et là je vis la tête de toutes les personnes présente se tourner vers lui, étonnées, des visages exprimant l'incrédulité.

**-Toi ?** demanda intrigué celui que je pensai être Marcus.

-**Oui je veux me charger personnellement de cette jeune demoiselle, son potentiel est tellement impressionnant que je ne pourrais tolérer qu'elle ne devienne pas l'une des nôtres par un manque de contrôle d'un de nos formateurs. Et tu sais que cela arrive plus souvent qu'à son tour.**

Il se tourna vers Démétri.

**-Je crois que tu vas devoir contacter Heidi, qu'elle reparte en chasse pour Bella, je veux que tout sois parfait, pour quand elle se réveillera.**

**-Euh...** commençai-je.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi de concert, je me sentais mal à l'aise, surtout face à ces regards interrogateurs, enfin tous sauf un. J'étais presque sûre qu'il savait parfaitement ce que je m'apprêtai à dévoiler. Il avait le regard triste et résigné je me rendais compte qu'il ne partageait pas mon avis, bien qu'il ne m'en avait pas parlé. J'espérai qu'il me respectait assez pour passer au dessus de mon régime, tout comme moi je passai au dessus du sien, par respect, par amour.

**-Excusez-moi, mais je voulais aborder un sujet avec vous, concernant ce fait,** j'essayai de paraître calme, résolue et surtout déterminée face à ma résolution, car j'avais le pressentiment que ma position n'allait pas être accueilli avec entrain.

**-Et lequel ?** demanda Caïus un peu sèchement**.**

Je me raidis devant la dureté de son intonation. Je n'avais pas le choix c'était le moment où jamais.

**-Je ne veux pas me nourrir de sang humain.**

**-Et puis quoi encore !** hurla Caïus.

Je me reculai jusqu'au fond de mon siège, de peur qu'il me saute dessus à l'instant, sa rage transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Après quelque sifflements rageur venant de Jane et Démétri. Aro leva la main pour imposer le silence, je n'en menais pas large, j'étais même au bord de l'évanouissement, mais il fallait que je résiste. Je regardai Alec pour essayer de me donner un peu de courage, de puiser en lui la force nécessaire pour ne pas flancher, mais il avait le regard baissé. Je savais qu'il fallait que je m'affirme seule, mais quelque part cela me faisait mal. J'aurai aimé qu'Alec me soit d'un soutient inébranlable, mais pour ce sujet précis je devais me battre seule et cela me déchira le cœur. Je comprenais sa position, mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir l'idée de devoir tuer un innocent juste pour m'abreuver de son sang, ce n'était pas possible, j'étais bien trop réceptive à l'humanité pour cela.

Aro me détaillait, un regard indéchiffrable, et bizarrement je préférais nettement ce regard là, à la mine réjouit qu'il me servait depuis que j'étais entrée.

Après un silence interminable et surtout très inconfortable, il prit enfin la parole.

-**Je vois que mon ami Carlisle ****a**** réussi à t'endoctriner ****avec**** ses convictions particulières. Mais sache mon enfant que nous divergeons d'opinion concernant ce précepte de vie qu'il s'impose à lui ainsi qu'à sa famille.**

**-Permettez****-****moi de vous détromper Aro,** répondis-je quelque peu énervée du ton enfantin avec lequel il me parlait, et surtout je voulais l'éloigner du sujet sensible que représentait les Cullen, pour lui.

**-Nous sommes tes MAITRES. Tu nous dois le respect insolente,** hurla Caïus.

C'était indéniable, il ne m'aimait pas, et moi encore moins. Et bien que j'avais pris un ton sûr à la limite de l'assurance que je n'avais pas, j'étais totalement terrifiée par lui. J'essayai vainement de garder le contrôle de mes émotions pour éviter un débordement de larmes qui n'aurait fait que me dévaloriser encore plus. Il fallait que je garde le contrôle de mon corps, mais malgré tout, mon cœur lui comme toujours me trahissait en cognant durement contre ma poitrine. Affichant de façon audible la peur qui m'affligeait à toutes les oreilles vampiriques présentes. Je ne regardai pas Alec je ne pouvais pas me montrer faible.

Je me rappelai cependant ce qu'Alice m'avait révélé, je deviendrai végétarienne, ce ne serait pas facile mais je le deviendrai. C'est dans cette conviction que je puisai ma détermination. Prise d'un courage que je ne me connaissais pas et surtout forte de connaître ce point précis de mon avenir, je relevais les yeux déterminée et sûre de moi, malgré la peur qu'ils m'inspiraient, et je m'engageai dans la lutte verbal que Caïus m'imposa.

-**Je ne vous appellerai ''Ma****î****tres'' que le jou****r**** où je pourrais avoir le régime alimentaire que je souhaite. Je ne désire pas l'immortalité, je l'accepte qu'à la seule condition, ****que je sois végétarienne comme**** je souhaite.**

Il se leva en hurlant.

-**COMMENT OSES****-****TU T'ADRESSER ****À**** MOI SUR CE TON MEPRISABLE PETITE HUMAINE!**

Je tentai de prendre un air serein, bien que cela fusse réduit à néant, de par les tremblements incessants de mon corps. Mais j'avais un atout dans ma manche et je comptai bien m'en servir.

-**Allons, allons, Caïus. Calme****-****toi, nous pouvons parfaitement régler ce petit diffèrent dans le calme et en discutant,** il avait une voix calme sereine, limite amusée par mon audace.

-**Vas****-****tu tolérer ce manque de respect et son insolence ?** lui rétorqua-t-il incrédule.

**-Elle ne connait encore pas nos règles nous pouvons aisément lui pardonner ce petit écart.**

Comme je le pensai Aro était le régent suprême de ce trio monarchique vampirique. Et c'est lui que je devais amadouer.

Je ne me serai jamais cru capable d'être ce genre de manipulatrice audacieuse, et surtout je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais un jour avoir à requérir à ce genre de stratagème pour pouvoir rester moi même, enfin ce qui se rapproche le plus du moi même que je connaissais. Car j'en avais conscience j'étais en train de métamorphoser en tout cas métaphoriquement pour l'instant. Je n'étais plus la jeune fille timide et ingénue que j'avais été avant de quitter l'Arizona. Freud appellerait sans doute cela, l'instinct de survit.

Il se tourna vers les gardes.

-**Alec ton goût pour la gente féminine est assurément bien avisé. Belle, charismatique et avec un caractère délicieux, je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour toi fils.**

Je vis Alec répondre avec un sourire gêné tandis que sa sœur affichait une grimace de dégoût, Démétri lui était toujours choqué par mon comportement. Je détournais mon regard pour le poser de nouveau sur Aro, il fallait que je le séduise, pas amoureusement non, mais il me fallait l'avoir de mon côté, avoir ses faveurs. Et pour ça j'allais utiliser sa principal faiblesse, ''sa convoitise''. Je ne portai plus d'attention à Caïus qui avait fini par se rassoir dans son fauteuil en fulminant contre moi des mots que je ne préfèrerai pas répéter.

-**C'est à moi que revient la chance qu'il ait daigné poser ses yeux sur moi. Sans ça je n'aurais pas eu la chance de pouvoir l'aimer et surtout de connaître mon avenir parmi vous.**

Comme je le pensais je réussis à capter toute leur attention.

-**Comment peux****-****tu connaître ton avenir parmi nous ?** cracha Caïus avec un mépris non dissimulé.

Je lui souris et retournai mon sourire à Aro.

**-Je suppose que vous connaissez Alice Cullen et son don ?** je vis les yeux d'Aro pétiller au nom de mon amie.

-**Bien sûr**, répondit-il visiblement ravi.

-**Et bien peu de temps avant que nous ****ne**** partions, elle est venu****e**** me détailler une de ses visions ****me concernant, et vous concernant aussi par le fait.**

Je tournai mes yeux vers Alec, et ce que je vis à travers eux me fit mal au cœur, il avait dû faire le rapprochement avec le moment où j'étais restée seule avec Alice. Et vu le regard dédaigneux où peut-être de dégout, je voyais qu'il n'appréciait pas que je lui aie caché cette vision, et surtout la manipulation que j'exerçai avec. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire les pensées pour le savoir, c'est comme si j'étais liée directement à elles. Je m'excusai du regard, mais je me rendai compte que cela ne suffirait pas, il détourna sa tête, mon cœur se déchira, mais il ne fallait pas que je perde de vue mon objectif, j'espérai pouvoir régler ce problème un peu plus tard.

-**Donc ?** demanda Aro en me sortant de mes pensées concernant Alec. Ce fut exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour reprendre constance.

**-Donc elle m'a informé de certains faits que vous apprécierez sûrement, concernant le don que je vais avoir, enfin que j'ai déjà.**

**-Comme c'est fabuleux, elle est remarquable cette petite Cullen, je souhaite qu'un jour elle prenne en considération ma proposition,** me fit-il plein d'entrain.

Je lui retournais son sourire. Décidément je ne me connaissais vraiment pas comme ça. Comme si deux Bella à l'opposée l'une de l'autre cohabitaient dans mon seul corps. Peut-être étais-je bipolaire ? Moi qui avais toujours été calme, posée, réfléchie et surtout timide à des degrés extrêmes. Je me trouvais en train d'essayer de manipuler un vampire, et apparemment je n'étais pas trop mauvaise, vu qu'il allait exactement dans la direction où je le menais. C'était très certainement le fait de me trouver ici, au milieu de gens que je n'aimai pas, pour obtenir ce que je souhaitai enfin ce que je pouvais encore espérer. Je n'avais plus de conscience à présent, enfin tant que cela n'allait pas contre mes convictions personnelles.

**-J'en conviens, elle a un pouvoir fabuleux. Elle m'a donc fait part de ce que serait mon don, et de ce que je pouvais vous apporter.**

**-J'aimerai vraiment connaître son point de vue ?** demanda-t-il pressé.

**-Elle m'a dit que je serais un puissant... bouclier psychique ?** tentai-je comme si j'étais aussi naïve que je l'avais été ou aussi crédule que je le laissais paraître.

Les regards d'Aro et Caïus se sont allumés à l'évocation de cette phrase que je savais importante dans sa révélation pour mon avenir et celui d'Alec, enfin j'espérai qu'il me reste un avenir avec lui, vu qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas regardé.

**-Formidable !** s'écria Aro, ce qui me fit sourire car son attitude n'était pas sans me rappeler celle de mon amie, autant enthousiastes l'un que l'autre.

**-Et pourquoi devrons-nous te croire, après tout c'est une Cullen qui t'a révélé cela, et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient digne d'intérêt, et encore moins de confiance. Enfin pas tous, il y a bien une exception et quel gâchis d'ailleurs,** il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase, comme on murmure un souhait.

**-Voyons Caïus, bien que je partage ton avis concernant la gabegie que représente leur mode d'alimentation, je pense qu'il est de notoriété publique, que la jeune Cullen et ses visions sont dignes de confiance,** puis il se tourna vers Alec. **Peux****-****tu nous répéter ce que t'a confié Eleazar Alec ?**

Mon amoureux fit un pas en avant.

-**Il a dit qu'il n'avait que très rarement rencontré une telle puissance de pouvoir à l'état humain,** il me regarda avec attention et j'y décelai une froideur particulièrement dérangeante, puis il continua. **Il a dit que la seule fois où il avait rencontré cette sensation c'était quant ils nous avait recruté Jane et moi.**

-**Voil****à**** qui est prometteur,** fit Aro.

**-Si Eleazar le dit, je ne peux assurément pas démentir son jugement. Néanmoins cela ne remet pas en cause notre position concernant notre alimentation.**

**-Sans que vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions, je n'ai nullement l'intention de convertir qui que ce soit. Ce choix m'est personnelle. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pour quelle raison vous vous opposez à mon choix alimentaire ?**

-**C'est contre nature tout simplement, et le sang animal rend faible,** répliqua-t-il comme si sa répartie était sans faille.

-**Donc pour vous je ne dois pas me nourrir de sang animal parce que je serai plus faible que les autres gardes.**

-**C'est exactement cela,** me répondit Aro content que je comprenne leur position.

**-Oh !** fut la seule réponse que je leur offrit. Pensant que je m'étais rangée à leur avis ils me sourirent fiers d'eux, et de la partie qu'ils croyaient gagner.

-**Mais si vous me permettez de comprendre, je vais être un bouclier, donc je n'attaquerai, pas je ne suis là que pour la défense ?**

**-Oui,** me fit Aro moins sûr de lui.

**-Alors pourquoi devrais-je me montrer sanguinaire, vu que ses rôles sont attribués aux guerriers. En l'occurrence je ne pense pas être aussi douée que mes futures congénères dans cet exercice.**

Aro éclata de rire, sous le regard médusé de Marcus que j'avais à peine remarqué, et surtout je n'avais encore pas entendu le son de sa voix. J'avais au moins eu le mérite d'attiser un regard direct de sa part. Par contre Caïus lui bouillonnait de rage face à mon insolence comme il aimait l'appeler.

**-On peut dire que tu as l'esprit aussi vif que déterminer pour une humaine. Tu vas être un vampire grandement intéressante Bella,** s'amusa Aro.

-**Très horripilante oui,** rétorqua Caïus.

**-****À**** mon tour j'aimerai connaître la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas t'adapter à notre régime légitime ?** me demanda Aro curieux.

**-C'est que... que... je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée que je doiv****e**** tuer des humains pour me nourrir,** bafouillai-je avant de poursuivre plus assurément. **Et je trouve que le sang animal est une alternative salutaire. En tout cas c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de mes convictions personnelles.**

Je les voyais méditer sur mon état d'esprit qui devait certainement leur paraître simplet, mais je m'étais avérée honnête.

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'accédons pas favorablement à sa requête,** souligna Marcus, d'une voix blasé. **Tout ce que nous lui demandons c'est d'être rigoureuse dans son travail si elle veut se compliquer la vie toute seule c'est son problème tant que les règles sont observées.**

Il avait réellement l'air de s'ennuyer, et apparemment voulait en finir rapidement avec cette discussion qui le lassait plus que de raison.

Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant, il me répondit avec un signe de tête courtois.

Je regardais Caïus attendant qu'il reparte à l'assaut, mais il fixait Marcus la mâchoire décrochée, ce qui me surprit d'ailleurs. En regardant bien c'était la réaction d'à peu près tout le monde présent dans cette pièce hormis Aro qui ne se départît pas du regard qu'il posait sur moi, se délectant véritablement de cette conversation.

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui ramena tout le monde sur Terre.

**-Je crois que Bella a le don d'attraction en plus de celui de bouclier.**

Je le regardais intriguée, il me sourit de plus bel, d'un sourire bienveillant.

**-Bien, vu que nous sommes majoritaires nous t'autorisons à te nourrir selon ta convenance.**

**-Je vous remercie ''Ma****î****tres'',** j'insistai bien sur le dernier mots pour leur signifier que je n'étais pas ingrate et qu'un marché était un marché.

**-Oh non je t'en prie Bella, j'aimerai que tu me considères comme un ami, voire un père plus qu'un maître, et je souhaiterai que tu continues à m'appeler par mon nom. Bien rare sont les personnes qui arrivent à me surprendre et je dois avouer que de par ce fait je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis proches.**

Je lui étais reconnaissante d'une telle estime malgré le fait que je reste sur mes gardes le concernant. Et finis par lui répondre.

**-Je vous remercie Aro,** il était véritablement aux Anges, tout comme moi mais pour des raisons bien différentes toutefois.

-**En ce qui me concerne tu en resteras au ''Ma****î****tre'',** rétorqua Caïus avec toujours autant de dédain.

-**Comme vous le souhaitez maître.**

J'essayai de garder un ton neutre, et à l'avenir il faudra que je me fasse violence pour ne pas lui manquer de respect et ne pas lui répondre avec insolence, car j'ai dans l'idée qu'il ne me ménagera pas.

Je tournais la tête vers Marcus, pour qui j'avais beaucoup de respect, et je ne sais pas d'où cela me venait, mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas aussi rébarbatif qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

-**Pour moi ce sera ma****î****tre aussi.**

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus sincère et le remerciais.

**-Oui maître,** puis j'ajoutai à lui tout particulièrement**. J'apprécie votre courtoisie.**

Et j'étais véritablement sincère. Il me répondit d'un autre signe de tête. C'est alors que mon estomac se mit à faire des bruits assez gênant surtout en présences de personnes avec une ouïe aussi développées. Mes joues devinrent rouges et tandis qu'Aro et Démétri partirent dans un éclat de rire sonore. J'étais véritablement embarrassée, mais à ma décharge mon dernier repas remontait à la veille de mon départ de chez les Cullen.

-**Je crois que nous allons te laisser te sustenter**, m'informa Aro. **Si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à venir nous trouver, et je le vis tourner la tête vers Marcus,** il acquiesça sans paroles.

Sur ce mouvement de tête il me fit signe de partir en agitant le bras comme s'il chassait une mouche agaçante. Je me levais et remerciais encore une fois tout le monde sans oublier d'incorporer un Maître pour Caïus et Marcus. Puis je sortis à la suite des trois gardes qui avaient assistés à tout l'échange.

Une fois sortis du bureau, je suivais en silence, le groupe sous un sourire blagueur de Démétri qui se tenait à mes côtés. Alec me précédait et restait devant à côté de sa sœur. Je jetais un coup d'œil interrogateur au vampire blond qui haussa les épaules me signifiant qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que moi la réaction de son ami. Je me renfrognai, il m'en voulait toujours de lui avoir caché la révélation d'Alice, et j'allai avoir du mal à me dépêtrer de cette situation. Mais il était sacrément mal placé il ne m'avait pas parler non plus de son petit entretient avec Eleazar, et je lui en tenais pas rigueur. Nous débarquâmes dans une grande cuisine, qui ironiquement ne devait pas servir beaucoup. Nous prîmes place sur les tabourets attenant au comptoir qui s'y trouvait sans un mot. En fait cette pièce ressemblait plus à une cafétéria industriel qu'à une simple cuisine, avec bien entendu tout le matériel pro qu'elle devait contenir. Après une confirmation tacite de Jane et Alec qu'ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de combler le silence avec une conversation, Démétri se leva et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur.

**-Que veux tu manger Bella ?**

**-J'en sais rien moi, un jaguar devrait me suffire, ou une vache si tu n'as pas de jaguar,** tentai-je de plaisanter.

Il rigola à ma blague et il fut malheureusement le seul. Je regardais Alec, ne voulant toujours pas poser les yeux sur moi. Je soufflai d'agacement, je me levai pour aller voir ce que je pouvais manger vite fait.

Contrairement à ce que je pouvais m'attendre dans une demeure rempli de vampires, le frigo était bien fourni, et j'avais l'embarra du choix. Je pris donc des œufs, du jambon et du fromage pour une omelette garni. Démétri se recula content de ne pas jouer au cuisinier et retourna s'assoir près de ses acolytes, qui me tapaient légèrement sur les nerfs. Je me rendais compte que j'avais beaucoup de mal à garder mon self contrôle par rapport au comportement d'Alec qui m'ignorait superbement. Sa sœur honnêtement je m'en foutais royalement. Mais Alec me blessait, et je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais moi aussi entrer dans son petit jeu.

-**Vous êtes obligé****s**** de rest****er**** ?** demandai-je à Démétri.

**-Non si tu veux que je m'en aille je pars,** me fait-il en se relevant.

-**Non non Démétri toi tu peux rester, en fait j'aimerai que tu restes avec moi, par contre si les deux muets veulent partir ça ne me dérangerait pas,** lançai-je acerbe.

Je vis un sourire conspirateur sur le visage de Démétri pendant qu'Alec posa enfin ses yeux sur moi.

Mais c'est sa sœur qui prit la parole.

**-La princesse de Volterra a parlé, nous sommes congédiés Alec. Même toi tu ne fais pas le poids devant son futur rang **. Répliqua Jane acide.

Elle avait le don de révéler les penchants les plus mauvais que j'avais en moi. Et c'est avec cet état d'esprit que je lui répondis.

**-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas, et encore moins forcer les gens à rester avec moi alors qu'ils ne le veulent visiblement pas.**

**-Ah bon et explique-moi alors ta petite démonstration dans le bureau des maîtres. Tu vas me dire que c'est dans ton caractère d'user de la manipulation pour arriver à tes fins. Si c'est ça tu devrais peut-être te méfier Alec,** dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

-**Je pensais avoir été clai****r**** dans mes propos. J'ai des principes et j'y tiens, et puis si cela ne vous plaît pas ce n'est pas mon problème,** j'insistai bien sur le vous.** Et je suis désolée que tu ****aies**** été obligée de me présenter tes excuses, et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi je ne t'aurai certainement pas laissé te déshonorer de la sorte.**

-**Ben, peut****-****être aurais-tu pu intervenir plus tôt vu que tu appelles le ma****î****tre par son nom, je suppose que ton opinion aurait prévalu sur nos règles**.

-**Que me reproches****-****tu au juste ? Viens en aux faits Jane on gagnera du temps.**

**-Je te reproche ta condescendance envers nos maîtres. Tu n'aurais jamais dû leur manquer de respect comme tu l'as fait. Tu n'aurais jamais dû mettre Alec et moi en porte à faux devant eux.**

-**Jane je crois que tu exagères, les ma****î****tres eux****-****mêmes lui ont donné leurs avals,** Démétri avait prit mon parti, peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais que je l'avais pensé. De toute façon c'était mon seul allié face à Jane, vu qu'Alec restait aussi impassible que s'il avait été seul dans la pièce, je n'avais pas le choix.

**-Non mais ça n'est pas possible, pas toi aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce quelle a cette humaine à tous vous retourner la tête?**

**-Écoute Jane nous savons parfaitement pourquoi tu lui en veux, elle n'y est pour rien tout comme nous d'ailleurs alors va te clamer ailleurs,** trancha sèchement Démétri mettant fin à la conversation.

Elle se leva, mais avant de partir elle regarda Démétri avec un sourire perfide, dans la seconde qui suivit Démétri se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Je me précipitai sur lui en incendiant Jane, ce qui eut pour effet d'accroître les hurlements de douleur du vampire blond. Je me plaçai face à Jane devant Démétri, consciente que son pouvoir ne pouvais rien contre moi, par contre je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle ne se résigne pas à utiliser ses mains. Les hurlements de mon allié ne s'arrêtèrent pas mais baissèrent d'intensité. Je ne pouvais apparemment pas le protéger mais je pouvais atténuer l'effet de Jane. Je regardais furieusement Alec pour qu'il se bouge et calme sa sœur, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Quand il la vit s'avancer vers moi il se décida à l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la pièce, faisant cesser par l'occasion définitivement les plaintes de Démétri.

Je me retournais vers lui il s'était déjà relevé. Je n'étais pas vraiment courageuse et en fait j'avais agit par instinct, mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans la pièce je me demandais si je ne venais pas ouvertement de déclarer la guerre à Jane. En tout cas il faudra que je fasse attention car autant son frère avait un pouvoir attractif sur moi, autant sa sœur était un véritable répulsif. Mais le pire de tout c'est qu'elle arrivait à faire sortir de moi le plus primitif de mes instincts, la colère.

-**Ça va ?** demandai-je inquiète.

**-Oui ça peut aller, et puis c'est pas comme si je ne savais pas ce que ça fait**. **En tout cas tu es bien pratique et tu le seras encore plus quand tu seras un vampire. Je crois qu'on va rester copain tous les deux, comme ça fini pour moi la tortue à la Jane.** Je lui souris.

**-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'en veut comme ça je lui ai rien fait, enfin je crois.**

**-C'est de la jalousie.**

-**Pardon ?** ironisai-je à mon tour. Il devait avoir perdu quelques neurones après le passage de Jane.

**-Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui c'est passé dans le bureau tout à l'heure. Alors je vais te résumer comment nous, nous avons perçu cette entrevue.**

Je m'installai devant une assiette et commençai à manger mon omelette qui était un peu trop cuite et surtout sans garniture, je n'avais plus envie de manger je le faisais juste par besoin.

**-Déjà pour commencer sache que ce soit les jumeaux ou moi nous sommes ici depuis plusieurs décennies, voir même siècles en ce qui concerne les jumeaux. N****ous n'avons jamais vu un garde quel qu'il soit, négocier avec les maîtres et encore moins êtres intimes avec eux, ça ne c'est jamais vu. Et toi tu arrives petite humaine, tu t'assois avec eux tu discutes d'égal à égal, tu obtiens ce que tu souhaites, et tu les appelles par leur nom comme si vous étiez des amis de longues dates. Et tout ça devant Jane qui a un gros béguin pour Aro depuis le jour où elle a posé les pieds dans ce lieux.**

**-Je n'y suis pour rien enfin hormis ce qui concerne ma future alimentation, mais sinon je n'ai ni souhaiter, ni voulu un rapport plus personnelle avec eux.**

**-Sauf que tu leur plaît et je t'assure que le fait d'avoir Aro dans sa poche si tu permets l'expression est un exploit en soi. En plus qu'il s'occupe personnellement de ta transformation, veut dire qu'il te place au rang de fille enfin c'est imagé mais c'est plus ou moins ce que tu seras pour lui. Mais dans le même coup réussir à t'approprier la sympathie et la protection de Marcus c'est carrément un miracle. On peut même dire que cela n'est jamais arrivé.**

J'étais flattée d'apprendre que Marcus avait été sincère avec moi.

**-J'aime beaucoup Marcus, c'est bizarre mais je me sens bien en sa présence**.

Il me regardait comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

**-****Quoi ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Je crois qu'Aro a raison tu dois avoir un autre pouvoir c'est pas possible autrement.**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**-Dans ce château il n'y a que trois vampires qui ne veulent pas s'attacher, et qui font vraiment tout pour ne pas qu'on les approche. Le premier étant Caïus, mais sans vouloir t'offenser celui-ci tu ne l'embobineras pas comme les deux autres, le second c'est Marcus, et tu arrives à sympathiser avec lui en une heure, alors que d'autres tentent encore après plusieurs siècles. Et le dernier et non des moindres c'est notre Alec national, et vu dans la posture où je vous ai trouvé tous les deux, ça m'a l'air plutôt sérieux,** me taquina-t-il, avec un regard concupiscent.

Je savais que mes joues avaient une teinte plus écarlate qu'à l'accoutumée, en repensant à la scène à laquelle il faisait référence, et cela l'amusa d'autant plus. Puis je repensais à son attitude désobligeante qu'il avait eu à mon égard lorsque nous sommes sorties du bureau des maîtres, et sa façon de m'ignorer alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de moi dans la cuisine.

**-Je pense que pour Alec les choses vont redevenir ce quelles étaient rapidement,** soufflai-je dépitée.

**-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

**-Tu as vu son attitude quand on est sortis de la réunion, et le fait qu'il m'ait ignoré ici tout à l'heure. Il ne t'a même pas aider alors que sa sœur te faisait souffrir.**

**-Il a l'habitude c'est pas nouveau entre Jane et Moi c'est je t'aime moi non plus avec elle,** rigola-t-il. **Quand à son comportement par rapport à toi il faut juste lui laisser du temps. Il n'a pas l'habitude, il a toujours été seul et il ne sait pas forcément ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire.**

**-Sauf que son comportement est un peu exagéré, même si je ne lui ai pas tout dit je ne mérite certainement pas qu'il m'ignore de la sorte. Et je n'aime pas son tempérament lunatique, cinq minutes ça va, les cinq suivantes je fais la tête, ça m'agace j'y peux rien.**

**-Détend****s-****toi jeune harpie, j'y suis pour rien moi.**

Levant les mains comme pour se protéger. Pfff.. Comme s'il en avait besoin face à moi.

J'arquai un sourcil comme j'avais vu Jasper le faire.

**-Harpie ?** repris-je.

**-Ben vu la témérité dont tu as fait preuve que ce soit face à moi, à Caïus, ou encore à Jane, c'est véritablement mérité,** s'esclaffa-t-il.

**-Il faut dire que vous l'aviez tous chercher quand même.**

Je me levai pour laver mon assiette vide, laissant un silence agréable entre nous.

Qu'il rompit rapidement, apparemment il n'était pas du genre à aimer les moments de solitudes.

**-Tu étais sérieuse pour le sang d'animal ?**

**-Oui très sérieuse, je ne peux pas m'imaginer tuer un innocent pour me nourrir c'est plus fort que moi je peux pas.**

**-Tu sais que c'est plus facile que tu le penses, cela se fait tout seul c'est instinctif.**

Je me tournais pour lui faire face.

**-Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais j'ai une conscience qui me tourmentera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si je m'éloigne de ce que je suis. Et si je ne me respecte pas comment veux-tu qu'on me respect.**

**-Tu sais aussi qu'Alec se nourrie de façon classique.**

**-Oui je le sais, et tout comme je souhaite qu'il passe au dessus de mes choix je passe au dessus des siens.**

**-Ce n'est pas un peu hypocrite comme raisonnement ? Tu ne veux pas tuer, mais tu acceptes que ton homme le fasse.**

**-Je n'accepte pas c'est là, la nuance. Je le tolère parce que comme je ne veux pas qu'on m'impose un système qui ne me convient pas, je ne l'imposerai pas non plus dans l'autre sens. Même si je suis persuadée du bienfondé de ma position.**

**-Oui je comprends, bien que pour moi ce soit écœurant je te comprends. Mais quel âge as-tu ****s'il te plaît ?** rit-il.

Je ris avec lui puis en prenant la direction de la sortie.

**-Démétri ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu n'es pas si mal que tu en as l'air, tout compte fait.**

**-Parce que tu en doutais ?** s'amusa t-il.

**-Si j'étais resté****e**** sur la première impression oui j'en aurais douté, je pense même que j'aurai encore la trouille que tu veuilles me boire, ou pire me violer,** le narguai-je.

-**Tu as vu dans quelle tenue tu m'****as ****reçu aussi, comment veux****-****tu qu'un être normalement constitué ne te fasse pas des avances.**

**-Je ne t'ai pas inviter et qui plus est, j'étais tout de même dans ma chambre, et tu appelles des avances le comportement que tu as eu. Il va falloir que je m'occupe personnellement de ton éducation concernant la gente féminine,** plaisantai-je.

**-Jusqu'à présent elles ne se sont jamais plaintes,** ripostât-il.

**-Parce qu'elles sont toujours en vie ?**

**-Bella les humaines ne sont pour moi que de la nourriture, enfin toute sauf toi. **Me fit il avec un clin d'oeil.

**-C'est déjà un bon commencement, et ça confirme ton manque de savoir faire aussi.**

Nous rigolâmes quand nous arrivâmes dans la chambre d'Alec. Il était assis sur un fauteuil un casque audio sur les oreilles, bien qu'il nous ait vu ou au moins senti arriver à défaut de l'avoir entendu, vu le volume assourdissant de son casque. Il ne leva ni les yeux, ni la tête. Nous nous regardâmes incrédule, avec Démétri. Je commençai sérieusement à en avoir ras le bol de son humeur, il allait devoir s'expliquer et vite.

Je m'avançai à pas décidés et me plantai devant lui, attendant un signe quelconque. Rien ne vint, je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience en temps normal, mais lorsque je suis énervée, elle est réduite de moitié. J'avançai mes mains pour lui retirer son casque, et le forcer à avoir une conversation. Mais il repoussa mes mains avant qu'elles ne touchent ses écouteurs, j'étais blessée, pire que ça j'étais vexée. Je me retournai vers Démétri.

**-Je crois que je ne suis plus la bienvenue. Peux-tu s'il te plaît me reconduire dans la chambre que l'on m'avait attribuée ?**

Il consentit à ma demande d'un hochement de tête, tout en fixant son ami. Il eut droit au même comportement infantile que moi. J'allai dans le dressing et pris mes affaires.

Sans plus un regard je me dirigeai vers la porte et la franchis sans me retourner, ayant un minimum d'espoir qu'il réagisse. Mais non, Alec Volturi était très obstiné, et bien dans ce cas je le serai aussi.

Je sentis la main du vampire blond dans mon dos, il lui dit quand même en sortant.

**-Tu fais n'importe quoi Alec, réfléchis bien.**

Cette phrase me fit mal car il avait interprété le comportement de son ami de la même façon que je l'avais interprété moi même. Cela voulait dire qu'il me quittait sans un mot, sans explications, comme le font les gosses de quinze ans dans la cours du collège.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? À moins qu'il avait tout manigancé depuis le début pour m'embobiner, pour se faciliter la vie et m'emmener ici sans la contrainte d'avoir à me maîtriser à tout bout de champs. Et dire que j'avais affronter ses maîtres, renoncé à ma vie avec les miens, pour lui, pour nous. J'avais éloigné mon gros nounours et les Cullen en général parce que soit disant il était jaloux, et pour nous faciliter la vie. C'était surtout pour ne pas que je m'accroche à eux et que je décide de rester avant que je n'aie vu ses maîtres. Mais quelle idiote j'étais.

Nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre, la porte avait été réparée, et heureusement car je ne m'en souvenais plus et j'aurais été mal à l'aise de devoir dormir, et surtout pleurer à la vue de tous. J'entrai suivie de Démétri qui pour ma plus grande surprise était resté silencieux durant tout le parcours.

**-Si tu as quelques choses à faire tu peux y aller, je te remercie Démétri.**

**-Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient je vais rester avec toi.**

**-Tu es sûr ? Je ne vais pas être de bonne compagnie tu sais.**

**-Je m'en doute, mais pour faire simple, tu es dans un château rempli de vampire. Alors je me propose pour être ton ****body-guard**** ce soir,** déclama-t-il en se frappant la poitrine avec un seul point comme le ferait un gorille.

Je lui souris, je pense que je pourrai m'en faire un ami tout compte fait, derrière ses aspects mystificateur se trouvait un être capable de compassion, mais je pense qu'il n'appréciera pas que je le remarque ouvertement.

-**Bien c'est comme tu veux tant que tu ne me sautes pas dessus dans mon sommeil,** raillai-je.

**-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, on soigne le mal par le mal. Je veux bien me dévouer, si c'est pour ton bien,** un sourire taquin sur le visage.

**-Oh je ne pourrais jamais t'obliger à faire quelque chose qui t'abaisserai****t**** au niveau d'une simple humaine, et puis on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture,** m'amusai-je à mon tour contente de ma petite répartie.

**-Touché, c'est pas grave j'attendrais ta transformation,** dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il était agréable, capable de m'aérer l'esprit et de me faire sourire rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche. Il était rafraîchissant.

**-En attendant et vu l'heure je vais aller me coucher.**

Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain pour me préparer pour la nuit, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Une fois à l'abri de son regard, je repensai à Alec et son comportement détestable. J'avais mal au cœur comme s'il me l'avait arraché à main nu. Je repensais à tous les bons moments que nous avions eu, tout n'était qu'illusion et cela m'était douloureux. Comment pouvait-on être aussi corrompu ? Comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre de comportement sans regrets, sans amertumes, sans remords ? Les larmes revinrent de plus belle. J'étais anéantie, j'avais tout abandonné de mon plein gré pour rien, il m'abandonnait pire que tout il ne m'avait jamais aimé. Et maintenant que je m'étais entretenue avec les maîtres il pouvait retrouver son comportement originel, il n'avait plus à feindre l'affection. Il était vraiment très bon acteur je ne m'étais doutée de rien, je l'avais cru. Comme si un être comme lui pouvait être intéressé par moi, petite humaine méprisable avait dit Caïus, apparemment son avis était partagé. Je sanglotai à chaudes larmes en position fœtal sur le sol de la salle de bain, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur mon vampire blond qui paraissait perdu, je voyais bien qu'il voulait m'aider mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réconforter les petites humaines, j'aurais presque souris si je n'avais été autant touchée par la consternante vérité m'entaillant le cœur.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi et tendit les bras pour me prendre par les épaules, je n'arrivai pas à calmer les spasmes violents qui me secouaient. Je me collai tout contre lui pour avoir le réconfort qui m'était nécessaire, et qu'il voulait bien m'accorder. Il me porta dans ses bras telle une mariée, et bien que je n'étais qu'en tee-shirt, cela ne me dérangea pas. Il n'était pas dans sa phase ''Casanova'', et j'avais moi d'autres soucis en tête. Il me déposa sur ses genoux alors que lui même s'asseyait sur le lit, et me caressa le dos, un geste simple mais très réconfortant. Il ne dit rien et moi non plus en dehors de mes pleurs, les seuls sons qui sortaient de mon corps. Je commençai doucement à me calmer après un temps indéfinissable, je n'aurai jamais pensé que Démétri était doté de tant de patience. Je commençai à fatiguer, il me coucha et voulu repartir sur le fauteuil me veillant tel un gentlemen.

-**Reste près de moi s'il te pla****î****t j'ai peur de craquer si je me sens seule.**

Il me regarda un moment cherchant certainement la meilleur option possible. Puis voyant que mes pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas il vint s'allonger près de moi, je me calai contre lui et me sentis en sécurité, à défaut d'être bien, c'était un bon compromis enfin je crois. Je n'osai lui avouer que si je ne sentais pas la présence froide d'un corps près du miens j'étais incapable de fermer l'œil. Alec restait toute les nuits allongé à mes côtés, sauf les moments où il partait chasser, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ces moments que je m'étais rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas m'endormir sans sa présence. Me sentais-je coupable ? Non, pas le moindre remord ne me traversait, parce que d'une part j'étais physiquement et moralement épuisée, et d'autre part parce que j'avais besoin de faire une pause avec toutes les émotions et tous les évènements que je venais de traverser, donc j'avais besoin de dormir.

Je finis par m'endormir et ma nuit fut assez agitée, je crois que j'ai fait plusieurs cauchemars d'affiliés bien que je ne m'en souvienne plus vraiment, il me restait quelques bribes. J'avais rêvé d'Alice, d'Aro, d'Edward, de Démétri et aussi d'Emmett, enfin de beaucoup de vampires que je côtoyais ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs si je réalise bien je n'avais plus d'humain dans mon entourage, ce qui n'est pas plus mal aux vues de mes fréquentations et de mon futur statut. Quand j'ouvris les yeux il faisait grand soleil, mais surtout le vampire blond n'était plus couché près de moi, il me regardait de son fauteuil attendant que je me sauve où que je crie je ne sais pas, en tout cas il ne souriait pas. Peut-être en avait-il ras le bol de moi.

Je me redressai toujours en le fixant. Je tentai un.

**-Bonjour,** en m'étirant de tout mon long.

-**Bonjour,** me répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Démétri, mais son timbre de voix ne laissait rien présager de bon.

**-Qu'y a****-****t-il ?** demandai-je.

**-Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil,** me fit-il sans détour. Je me sentis gênée, qu'avais-je pu bien dire, surtout que je pensai n'avoir fait que des cauchemars, donc rien de très embarrassant.

**-Et ?** repris-je.

-**Edward, c'est le Edward Cullen d'Amérique ?** il était sec, et je n'en comprenais pas la raison.

**-Je pens****e**** oui, et quelle raison as****-****tu pour me demander ça et sur ce ton en plus ?** répliquai-je fâchée.

**-Si tu rêves aussi bruyamment ne t'étonn****e**** pas qu'Alec ai pri****s**** ses distances,** il était véritablement cinglant.

**-Pourquoi ?** lui demandai-je peinée, la gorge serrée.

**-Tu as dit que tu le trouvais à ton goût, et sans vouloir te blessé, c'est vraiment le seul vampire de cette création que je ne peux voir en peinture.**

-**Oui je le trouve séduisant, mais c****e n****'est pas pour autant qu'il m'attire comme...** je laissai ma phrase en suspend je suis sûre qu'il avait compris l'allusion. **Et puis je ****ne**** veux pas te paraître ****girouette, mais n'est****-****ce pas une caractéristique des vampires de paraître séduisant aux yeux ****des humain s?**

-**Effectivement, mais pas Edward Cullen, tu as quand même plus de goût que ça j'espère. Et en plus si j'ai bien compris, ****ce n'est pas**** lui qui a tenté de te saigner ?**

**-Si c'est bien lui, et comme je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas intéressée. Et puis de quel droit te montres-tu jaloux ? Je l'avais accepté de ton copain, quand je croyais qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de moi. Mais de toi je ne vois pas au nom de quelle légitimité tu t'octroies ce passe droit.**

**-Je ne suis pas jaloux et certainement pas de Cullen. En ce qui concerne Alec, il ne l'apprécie pas plus que moi. Et mon copain comme tu dis, est bien plus intéressé par toi que tu ne sembles le croire.**

**-Oui d'où sa réaction de cette nuit, c'est vraiment très explicite comme comportement, vraiment très romantique.**

-**Ne le juge pas trop sévèrement Bella,** il s'était radouci**. Il tien****t**** à toi, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas s'y prendre c'est tout.**

-**Écout****e**** Démétri j****e n****'ai pas envie de me brouiller avec toi, et encore moins au réveil, j'ai passé une trop mauvaise nuit pour ça. Alors je vais aller m'habiller et après tu m'amènes à la cuisine, enfin si tu veux toujours être mon Kevin Costner,** le taquinai-je.

-**Tu veux un coup de main pour t'habiller ?** me rétorqua-t-il, comme si nous n'avions jamais aborder le sujet Cullen.

D'ailleurs je commençai à me rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas appréciés ici, et qu'il faudra que je me montre plus prudente les concernants.

Je le regardais bien droit dans les yeux, et lui annonçai.

**-Je crois qu'on va continuer à se fâcher. Je pense que je préfère cette partie la de notre amitié.**

**-Oh parce que nous sommes amis ?**

-**As****-****tu l'habitude de consoler des filles sans coucher avec toi ?**

**-Techniquement parlant, j'ai couché avec toi,** me répondit-il fier de lui.

**-On a dormi dans le même lit ça ne signifie pas que nous ayons couché ensemble. **

**-Théoriquement parlant toujours. Comment nommes-tu le fait que deux êtres et je ne précise pas, ni la nature humaine ou pas, ni le sexe, allongés ensemble dans une même couche ?** un sourire orgueilleux ornait son visage.

Je le regardai et au lieu d'être agacée comme je l'aurai été avec n'importe qui d'autre j'éclatai de rire.

**-Et pourquoi rigoles****-****tu ?** suspicieux.

**-Tu viens de me faire une crise de jalousie pour défendre l'honneur de ton copain et tu te vantes d'avoir couché avec moi. Si vraiment il est attaché à moi comme tu le prétends, j'aimerai bien te voir lui annoncer et voir comment il prendra la chose,** il éclata de rire à son tour.

**-Tu sais que tu peux être marante toi aussi.**

**-Ce doit être contagieux. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi.**

**-Va t'habiller et je te ramène en cuisine.**

Après ma toilette matinale, il m'amena prendre un petit déjeuner rapide, avant de me faire faire le tour du château, autant dire qu'à mon allure cela prit la matinée, mais j'y découvris des histoires intéressantes celles de la ville et des murs, ainsi qu'une partie de l'histoire des Volturi. Il m'amena dans une pièce aux mesures disproportionnées remplie d'étagères et de livres, une bibliothèque tel que jamais je n'aurais imaginé des milliers et des milliers de livres partout. Où il ne suffirait pas d'une centaine d'années pour tous les lires à vitesse vampirique. D'ailleurs je fus tellement estomaquée qu'il a fallu me rappeler de respirer. Je ne savais même pas par où commencer, et c'est avec sa force de vampire qu'il me prit par la taille et me renversa sur une de ses épaules pour me faire sortir de cette pièce. À en croire sa réaction et surtout le peu de temps où nous sommes restés ici, il ne devait pas passer beaucoup de temps dans cette bibliothèque. Nous finîmes la visite par la Pièce du vampire blond. Un peu bordélique sur les bords avec des habits traînant un peu partout sur le mobiliers présent. En ce qui concerne ce fameux mobilier il n'y avait pas de lit juste un canapé plus confortable que moderne, un billard américain, trois flippers. Une console de jeux vidéo traînait reliée à un plasma qui ne devait servir qu'à ça. Il avait aussi une espèce de machine où une moto était relier à un écran, identique à ce que l'on peut voir dans les salles de jeux quoique plus perfectionnée que celle que j'avais vu quand Phil et ma mère m'avaient traîné de force un après-midi pour me faire prendre le soleil et me sortir la tête de mes livres. D'ailleurs on se serait cru dans une de ces salles de jeux.

**-Et bien tu pouvais te foutre de moi avec mes livres mais t'as vu ta chambre, c'est une véritable salle de jeux.**

**-Ben, il faut bien passer le temps.**

**-Lire est un passe temps aussi.**

**-Je te crois sauf que pour lire tu n'as besoin de personne et moi j'aime le partage, les échanges si tu préfère. En tout cas vous vous êtes bien trouvés tou****s**** les deux, aussi soporifique l'un que l'autre,** rit-il.

**-S'il te pla****î****t, j****e n****'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Et je vais te montrer si je suis soporifique moi. Je peux ?** en pointant mon doigts vers la moto.

**-Tu sais te servir de ça ?** railla-t-il.

**-Non mais ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué,** le défiai-je.

**-Vas y commence je sens que je vais bien me marrer,** me dit-il en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

Je m'installai sur la machine, il fallait que j'appuie sur un bouton et l'écran faisait défiler une piste en fait c'était rien de plus qu'un simulateur de conduite. J'aurai pu m'en sortir si le moteur n'avait pas casser au bout de deux minutes de jeux. Démétri se plia de rire sous mon regard noir, pas que je sois mauvaise perdante, mais je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi quand je n'arrivai pas à faire quelque chose. Surtout que je n'avais pas le mode d'emploi.

**-Au lieu de te foutre de moi viens m'expliquer,** répliquai-je en boudant.

Et c'est toujours en se tordant qu'il se leva et vint vers moi.

**-Fais une place,** dit-il.

Je voulu descendre mais il m'en empêcha.

**-Avance-toi j'aurais assez de place derrière toi on va tenir tous les deux.**

Je m'exécutai, il plaça ses mains sur les miennes, en m'expliquant que la poignée des gaz se trouvait à droite, le levier de droite était un des freins, le levier de gauche était l'embrayage, sous mon pied gauche était le sélecteur de frein et sous le pied droit le sélecteur de vitesse. Il m'expliqua que la première était en bas et toutes les autres je devais pousser le sélecteur en haut. Et surtout que je devais suivre ses instructions à la lettre.

Honnêtement je n'étais pas très à l'aise le savoir si proche de moi sur cette scelle, nous étions plus que coller je suis sûre qu'une poussière n'aurait pas pu passer entre nous. Mais la scelle n'était pas très grande, elle n'était pensée que pour une seule personne.

Le simulateur commença et j'obéissais scrupuleusement à ses instructions et je commençai même à me décrisper de le savoir coller à moi tellement je m'amusai. C'était grisant il nous balançait aux rythme du circuit. À certain moment je pensai même qu'il allait me faire tomber le simulateur était perpendiculaire au sol. Ce qui me rassura c'est que je n'étais pas sur une vraie moto sinon il y a belle lurette que j'aurai embrassé le bitume. Je m'éclatai comme jamais je ne l'avais fait.

**-Ah nous avons de la visite,** me fit mon vampire blond sans se détourné de l'écran.

Je tournais la tête pour voir qui arrivait et trois seconde plus tard, je vis Alec qui s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torses nous observant avec un visage fermé. Mon cœur s'affola, j'aurai voulu aller vers lui, sauter du simulateur pour le rejoindre, mais Démétri me retenait si fermement que je ne pouvais faire un seul mouvement. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer la partie. Moi je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, le voir aussi distant m'était insupportable, il me détruisait littéralement avec ce regard froid, vide de toute émotion en tout cas vide de l'affection que j'avais cru voir pas plus tard qu'hier, lorsque nous avions pu profiter l'un de l'autre.

**

* * *

**

**Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, je vous réserve une petite surprise. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus pour le moment. Par contre n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, j'ai une légère baisse dans mon rythme et un coup de fouet me serait profitable ainsi qu'à vous. ;D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Avant de vous laisser lire je dois vous remercier, une vingtaine de reviews juste pour le chapitre précédent, c'est juste Wouah!! et je ne parle pas des mises en alerte et favory story. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. **

**De plus merci pour tout vos compliments qui me remplissent de joies et de satisfactions, et surtout boost ma motivation.**

**Lysbeth m'a posé une question (en fait c'était plus une menace qu'une question, mais je resterai fair-play, lol). Alors non, je ne laisserais pas tomber cette fic. J'ai trop de plaisir à l'écrire. (Quand à ma première, je ne la laisse pas tomber, j'essaie de la revoir pour la rendre plus intéressante.)**

**AliceM, merci pour pour ta reviews et je ne t'en veux pas il m'est arrivé aussi de lire des fics sans laisser de reviews, plus trop maintenant que moi j'écris car je sais que c'est très motivant, mais ne t'inquiètes pas et j'apprécie que tu aies franchi la cap avec moi.**

**Pourquoi Alec ne se rebelle pas? Parce qu'il a deux siècles de servitude et surtout de lassitude. Cette vie lui convenait et ne l'a jamais remise en question. **

**Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne s'occupe pas de la transformation de Bella? C'est plus où moins pour les mêmes raisons, il ne s'opposera pas à Aro. **

**Et je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire plus, il me faut à peu près une semaine pour sortir un chapitre surtout que je n'en ai plus d'avance. Je pourrais faire plus court comme au début de l'histoire où je postai deux chapitres par semaine, mais tu as dû te rendre compte qu'ils sont moins complets. Par contre j'apprécie ton entrain c'est très flatteur pour mon égo.**

**Bella22: Que dire? Peut être que tu es mon leitmotiv personnelle, et j'aime quand tu es autant inspirée pour tes reviews. LOL;)**

**En tout cas merci à TOUTES pour toutes vos reviews, et vos encouragements ainsi que votre considération.**

**Ah! pour la petite surprise regardez le Rated à changé, pour toi Mayssa, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu.**

**Bon, j'ai fini avec les notes d'auteurs, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_

_Je tournais la tête pour voir qui arrivait et je vis Alec qui était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torses nous observant avec un visage fermé. Mon cœur s'affola, j'aurais voulu aller sauter du simulateur pour le rejoindre, mais Démétri me retenait si fermement que je ne pouvais faire un seul mouvement. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer la partie. Moi je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, le voir aussi distant m'était insupportable, il me détruisait littéralement avec ce regard froid, vide de toute émotion en tout cas vide de l'affection que j'avais cru voir pas plus tard qu'hier, lorsque nous avions pu profiter l'un de l'autre._

**Chapitre 11:**

**Pov Bella**

**-Tu as décidé de venir t'amuser un peu avec nous,** lança le vampire blond.

**-Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi à ce que je vois, vous semblez vous entendre à merveille tous les deux.**

-**Il est vraiment difficile de lui résister, elle est si... charmante.**

Mes yeux toujours sur Alec, je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard de son visage parfait. Même avec sa tête des mauvais jour il était irrésistible, il me regardait enfin lui aussi.

**-Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, je suis content de constater à quel point tu te lies vite, surtout avec les mâles de mon espèces.**

**-****Ne c****ommence pas Alec,** lui répondit le vampire blond.** Parce que c'est toi qui ****as**** provoqué cette ****situation.**

**-Et comme le bon samaritain que tu es, tu n'as pas pu résist****é**** à l'idée de venir en aide à une pauvre petite humaine en détresse.**

**-Il me semble que c'est à peu près la même réaction que tu as eu quand tu l'as rencontré. Non ?**

**-Arrête Démétri, et recule****-****toi,** menaça Alec.

**-Et pour quelle raison?** lui répondit le vampire blond, qui apparemment semblait s'amuser de cette situation.

Alec grogna en s'approchant doucement de nous. Démétri lâcha mes mains pour entourer ma taille de ses bras puissants. Renouvelant les grognement menaçant de son ami.

**-Ça suffit vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alec ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Alors pourquoi t'en prendre à Démétri ?**

Il m'ignora et se rapprocha dangereusement de nous, son regard agressif vrillé dans celui de son ami.

**-Démétri je te jure que si tu n'enlèves pas tes mains de sur elle, tu ne pourras jamais plus les poser sur quoi que ce soit.**

Le ton qu'il employa me donna des frissons dans tout le corps, il était menaçant, effrayant. Je comprenais d'où provenait son surnom ''L'effroyable Alec'' il prenait tout son sens en cet instant. Malgré tout je ne pouvais pas le laisser me malmener plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? Tu me veux quoi **

**-Je voudrais te parler,** il daigna enfin m'adresser la parole, et sa voix si angélique et si douce à mes oreilles était une véritable torture.

**-Moi c'est hier soir que je le voulais, et tu n'as pas pris la peine de me répondre, ni même de m'écouter d'ailleurs,** j'essayai de me défaire de l'étreinte du vampire blond mais il refusa de délasser ses bras qui entouraient ma taille.

**-S'il te plaît Bella,** me dit-il en il fusillant son ami, d'ailleurs si cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas eu autant de retenue, et qu'à l'instant présent il n'existerait probablement plus. Je suis certaine aussi que Démétri, en avait conscience et qu'il abusait outrageusement de cet avantage.

**-Non, j'ai compris Alec tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Je suis une grande fille tu sais, et ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre en porte à faux devant les maîtres. Ce qu'il y a eu entre nous restera entre nous.**

**-Bella non, je ne crois pas que tu aies bien tout compris, laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît.**

Il avait le visage crispé mais ses yeux m'imploraient. Malgré la détermination qui m'avait habitée quelque secondes plus tôt, je ne pus résister plus longtemps.

**-Démétri lâche****-****moi s'il te pla****î****t,** après quelques secondes où il fixait son ami, il relâcha son étreinte.

**-Appelle****-****moi si tu as besoi****n****, je t'entendrais où que tu sois dans ce château,** me dit-il en posant un baiser sur la tempe.

Je me doutais bien que cette action avait pour but d'accentuer le mécontentement de son ami, et je n'en voyais pas vraiment la raison d'ailleurs, mais je n'émis aucune objection, Démétri était mon ami.

Par contre ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est la raison pour laquelle il continuait à se montrer jaloux, me serais-je trompée sur toute la ligne ? Je devais le savoir et aborder ce sujet. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'incertitude, il devra me dire si oui ou non il partage mes sentiments.

**-Depuis quand es****-****tu aussi protecteur ?** demanda Alec dédaigneux.

**-Pour tout dire j'aimerais passer ma nuit à autre chose qu'à la consoler et étancher les larmes que tu lui infliges, je l****a**** préfère largement quand elle rit et s'amuse.**

Ils se jaugèrent tous les deux, Démétri avait un air impassible, je voyais bien qu'il faisait passer un message à Alec, mais c'était peine perdu, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte, quand il arborait ce visage rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Je m'approchais de l'amour de ma vie le cœur serré, j'avais tellement envie de me jeter dans ses bras, et d'oublier son comportement d'hier. Enfin si cela était encore possible. Qu'il m'enlace, qu'il me permette de me sentir à nouveau entière et aimée.

Nous avancions en silence, et je n'avais pas l'intention de le rompre. C'était à lui de devoir s'expliquer. Bien que ce château était incroyablement grand je me rendis compte que je commençais à reconnaître certains passages, notamment la galerie menant à sa chambre.

C'est toujours dans un silence total que nous entrâmes dans sa pièce, il me tînt la porte s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer. Ce geste bien que banal me réchauffa le cœur, cette attention particulière me signifiait qu'il était d'humeur plus avenante envers moi.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce et j'allai m'assoir dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait la veille. J'attendais en le regardant. J'étais tout de même incroyablement troublée, curieuse, et un autre sentiment que je ne connaissait pas, un mélange d'appréhension, et de crainte. Il vînt à moi et me prit la main, et m'entraîna avec lui sur le canapé où tous les deux nous prîmes place. Il me regardait avec une attention particulière et toute l'appréhension que j'avais tous les sentiments douteux ou même tous mes sanglots de la nuit précédente se perdirent dans ce regard. Il m'attira à lui et m'étreignit avec force, certes contrôlée, mais son étreinte était puissante, urgente, comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

Je n'osai parler et risquer de gâcher ce moment d'émotion intense, alors je me tus et lui aussi. Il prit mon visage en coupe et s'approcha dangereusement de mes lèvres.

**o0o0o0o**

Je reçus le plus beau des baisers jamais donné, tendre, fort, tous mes sens étaient perturbés par tant d'intensité, je répondis avec autant de ferveur qu'il m'ait été donné. Sans que je comprenne, je me retrouvais allongée sur son lit je n'avais même pas senti ses bras me soulever ou même mon corps décoller du canapé. Il était au-dessus de moi déposant des baisers sur mon cou, descendant jusqu'à ma clavicule, il baissa la première bretelle de ma robe avec une délicate sensualité, ses yeux vrillés dans les miens. Il reprit ses baisers en descendant le long de mon bras toujours avec autant de délicatesse, sans rompre le contact visuel qui nous unissait. Il était si doux que je sentais à peine le contact de sa bouche sur ma peau, son souffle était plus perceptible, ce qui me fit un effet fou. Il arriva à mon poignet qu'il embrassa avant de récupérer l'autre et de lever mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, je le laissais faire savourant chaque sensations que me provoquaient son contact. Mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, il redescendit les siennes en frôlant volontairement et avec légèreté comme une caresse, l'intérieur de mes bras passant sous mes aisselles, me tirant un sourire au passage, étant de nature chatouilleuse. Je le vis étirer lui aussi un sourire de contentement. Il poursuivit sa course en effleurant ma poitrine, attisant le désir naissant en moi, des frissons de plaisirs m'assaillirent de toute part, cette partie de mon anatomie étant très sensible. Il continua sa course délicate caressant mes côtes, s'attardant légèrement sur mes hanches, puis après avoir dessiné des arabesques imaginaires sur mes cuisses, il prit le revers de ma robe noire que j'avais enfilé ce matin, car je n'avais plus rien d'autre de propre. Et je ne regrettais absolument pas le cadeau d'Alice pour le coup.

Je sentis une de ses mains se glisser sous mes reins et me relever avec précaution je me retrouvais donc assise devant mon Alec, qui avec son sourire, celui dont il se servait pour m'éblouir, releva ma robe jusqu'à la faire passer au-dessus de ma tête. Je me retrouvai face à lui en sous-vêtement, et malgré ma tenue légère, je ne me sentais pas gênée, j'étais pressée prise d'un désir fiévreux.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour m'observer avec un regard nouveau, un regard d'envie et de désir.

J'entrepris donc à mon tour de nous égaliser dans nos tenues. À genoux sur le lit face à lui je l'embrassais à mon tour m'attardant sur l'arête parfaite de sa mâchoire, mes mains se baladant sur son torse incroyablement musclé, pendant que les siennes apprenaient chaque courbes du miens.

J'entrepris de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise tout aussi noir que ma robe qui contrastait incroyablement avec sa peau opaline, et le rendait encore plus attirant, encore plus beau comme si cela avait été possible. Il était d'une telle beauté qu'il me coupait le souffle, et je devais faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas me perdre dans sa contemplation.

À chaque bouton que je défaisais je l'embrassais faisant descendre mon parcours jusqu'à son buste merveilleusement sculpté. Avec autant de pudeur que de délicatesse je fis glisser sa chemise sur ses bras fins et musculeux.

Comme il l'avait fait avec moi je m'attardais moi aussi sur ce corps qui me faisait me damner, et brisant mes dernières barrières de contrôle qu'il me restait, je me jetai sur lui avide de retrouver ses lèvres et les sensations qu'elles me procuraient. Il était aussi pressé que moi, ses mains se baladaient en caresses bien moins prudentes, et se posèrent sur ma taille me relevant et me faisant basculer sur le lit, il s'allongea à mes cotés sans rompre notre baiser passionné. Mes mains cherchèrent à retrouver la perfection de ses muscles, les siennes arrivèrent enfin sur ma poitrine dans un contact tendre mais ferme il leur apporta une attention flatteuse. D'une dextérité précautionneuse il dégrafa mon soutient-gorge, libérant ainsi ma poitrine de son carcan agaçant. Il lâcha mes lèvres me permettant de respirer, et descendit toujours en embrassant chaque partie de mon corps qui se présentait à lui jusqu'à arriver sur mes seins, il remplaça sa main par sa bouche et sa langue experte, qui réussirent à me sortirent des gémissements de plaisirs. Des millions de sensations étranges se baladaient un rythme soutenu dans mon corps ne faisant pas relâche, et entretenant voire amplifiant le désir déjà ardent de nos échangent, de nos caresses. Mes mains n'ayant plus accès à son corps se positionnèrent automatiquement dans ses cheveux, les massant ou les malmenant au gré des sensations qu'avait sa bouche sur mon corps. Sa main allait à la rencontre de mon intimité brulante du désir que lui seul était capable d'électriser, déclenchant chez moi des déferlantes d'émotions intenses.

Il descendit sa bouche toujours plus bas s'attardant sur mes hanches. Sa main s'étant glissée sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement restant, le retira sans même que je le sente. Il vînt enfin embrasser ma féminité avec une douceur talentueuse, ses lèvres et surtout sa langue découvrant les secrets de mon intimité, me terrassèrent de désir. J'étais aux anges ces sensations toute plus fortes les unes que les autres, toutes plus douloureuses mais tellement agréables me déstabilisaient. J'avais l'impression de ne pas connaître mon corps, je n'avais jamais expérimenté pareils sensations. Des vertiges m'assaillaient, ma tête était comprimée sous l'assaut du sang qui battait mes tempes à tout rompre, ma respiration était erratique, mais surtout l'intensité du courant électrique qui me parcourait de part en part était inexplicablement intense, j'avais envie de plus, je voulais plus et toute suite.

**-Alec, viens... viens en moi, maintenant !** ma voix était rauque de désir et pressée d'envie.

Avec un sourire ravageur et fier de lui je le vis se redresser et se débarrasser de son jean et son boxer, à vitesse humaine, d'après son sourire je supposais que c'était une façon de plus de me torturer. Quand je vis sa virilité droite et fier, je rougis c'était la première fois que je voyais un homme entièrement nu, et cela me rappela que pour moi c'était la première fois. Et prise dans le feu de l'action je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir et de l'informer, et je devais le faire avant. Il se pourrait qu'il ne me veuille plus je n'étais pas assez expérimentée, voire pas expérimentée tout court, et je ne pourrais lui en vouloir, il méritait tout ce qu'il y a de mieux. Il se positionna au-dessus de moi répartissant tout le poids de son corps sur ses avant bras, tout en embrassant ma mâchoire.

**-Alec,** il leva la tête sondant mon âme d'un simple regard. **C'est… c'est la première fois pour moi.**

Et contrairement à ce que je pouvais m'attendre, un sourire tendre et révérencieux se dessina sur son visage atteignant aussi son regard. J'aurais pensé que mon manque d'expérience faiblirait son appétence, mais il m'embrassa avec plus de fougue, plus d'envie et de respect. Jamais personne ne m'avait montré autant de respect qu'Alec en cet instant, et cela eut pour effet de reléguer toutes mes craintes et appréhensions à un second plan. Seul lui comptait dorénavant, lui et son bien-être, lui et son plaisir. Je devais lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. J'insufflais à notre baiser tout le respect, l'amour et le désir qu'il m'inspirait.

**-Je serai doux, je veux que ta première fois soi****t**** parfaite, je veux être parfait pour toi, ma Bella.**

Je lui souris en retour, tout ne pouvait être que parfait avec lui. Il m'embrassa de nouveau descendant ses mains sur ma poitrine, réamorçant mes gémissements de plaisirs, il présenta sa virilité à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il relâcha mes lèvres et encra son regard dans le mien et c'est avec cette connexion intense et avec une douceur que je commençais à lui connaître, qu'il entra en moi. La sensation fut étrange, pas désagréable, mais douloureuse, une fois à l'intérieur de mon corps il s'arrêta le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence. Après quelques secondes d'un mouvement du bassin je lui intimais de continuer.

C'est toujours avec précaution qu'il entama un va et viens lent au départ, ses yeux toujours rivés aux miens. La douleur commençait à s'estomper pour laisser place à une sensation de bien-être et d'accomplissement, à cet instant précis je sus que j'étais complète, et j'avais la confirmation qu'il était l'amour de ma vie. Mon désir ne fit qu'augmenter à cette constatation, et je me cambrais sous lui pour lui permettre une profondeur plus intense, me laissant totalement submerger par les milliers de sensations qui m'assaillaient. Une chaleur immense prit forme au creux de mon bas-ventre et se rependit à l'intérieur de tout mon corps incendiant chaque parcelle de mon être au rythme effréné des coups de reins de mon amant. Des vertiges impressionnants m'avalaient toute entière m'amenant au paroxysme du désir et me précipitant dans les abysses du plaisir. Je hurlai son prénom en même temps qu'il rugit le mien. Nous avions atteint le sommet ensemble, comme une prophétie à notre futur ensemble. Mon corps tremblant d'extase sous le siens, il m'embrassa de nouveau, avant de poser sa tête sur ma poitrine, en un moment tout aussi intense que l'acte d'amour que nous venions de partager.

**o0o0o0o**

Je lui caressais les cheveux, tendrement en reprenant mon souffle.

**-Merci,** me dit-il.

**-Merci pour quoi ?**

**-Pour tout ça, pour toi, pour tout,** finit-il par dire.

Je restais silencieuse que répondre après ça, tout aurait été banal. Et puis j'étais encore dans mon cocon de bien-être la vie réelle ne m'avait pas rattrapée, alors je tentais de la repousser, et profitai de ce moment de solitude et de complicité que nous partagions ensemble.

Après un temps indéfinissable ou ni lui, ni moi avions bougé, il se leva et enfila son boxer, puis me tendit mes sous-vêtements.

**-Va dans la salle de bain****s**** je vais chercher tes affaires.**

Je me levais et allais rapidement dans la salle de bain où la douche n'attendait que moi. Je déposais mes affaires et me glissais à l'intérieur de la cabine réglant le jet à une température frôlant les 40°, j'aimais la sensation de l'eau brulante sur mon corps. Comme en remède, naturel capable de me dénouer dès qu'elle me touchait. Je me laissai aller contre la paroi de verre et me laissai aller à la détente que je ressentais. Tellement prise dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas Alec entrer dans la pièce m'apportant mes effets de toilette. Il ressortit sans un mot, apercevant enfin mon nécessaire de toilette, je me dépêchais de prendre ma douche et sortis rapidement, il fallait que nous ayons une conversation. Je ne regrettai absolument pas ce que nous venions de faire c'est incroyablement intense et merveilleux, mais il fallait que je sache la raison pour laquelle il m'avait repoussé et ignoré hier, nous ne pourrions pas avancer sans cela.

Enfilant mes vêtements à la hâte, je le rejoignis dans la chambre. Il était assis sur son fauteuil et attendait les yeux fixés sur moi, il avait un visage serein, ni tourmenté, ni franchement heureux mais il n'avait pas ce visage impassible que je n'aimais pas.

Il se leva et vînt me prendre par la main et me dirigea sur le canapé, mes joues se tintèrent légèrement en repensant au baiser qu'il m'avait donner sur ce même canapé et à ses conséquences.

Son léger sourire au coin des lèvres était tout bonnement indécent, ravivant violemment la chaleur de mon corps ainsi que les rougeurs de mes joues.

**-Je pense que nous devons parler un peu, bien que notre petit entracte était plaisant,** me dit il sans se départir de ce fameux sourire.

J'y voyais là le moment que j'attendais, l'explication de son comportement que je ne comprenais pas. Alors reléguant mes fantasmes de midinette non assouvis, (enfin pour le moment) à un autre plan. Je me concentrai sur lui.

**-****Je t'écoute.**

**-Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'aider ?!**

**-Non, je l'aurais fait hier mais tu ne l'as pas voulu,** dis-je d'un ton ferme et définitif.

**-C'est mérité, d'accord,** après quelques secondes où il réfléchissait à comment entamer la conversation, il se lança. **Bon pour commencer... J'ai mal pris le fait que tu m'aies caché ta petite conversation avec Alice, surtout que si je ne me trompe pas elle a dû avoir lieu le jour où elle nous a dérangé,** je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation.** Mais ce que j'ai eu le plus de mal à comprendre c'est ta façon de manipuler les maîtres avec. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques, ****car j'ai vu un aspect de toi qui ne me plaît pas****.**

Je le regardais dépitée c'est vrai que je lui avais offert une image de moi peu flatteuse.

**-Non, je ne suis pas comme ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix Alec, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler avant d'avoir vu Aro moi même, il l'aurait su et je n'aurais pas pu négocier mon végétarisme.**

**-C'est si important pour toi de ne pas te nourrir comme moi ? Je ****ne**** comprends pas cette obstination et cette vénération que tu éprouves pour les Cullen et pour leur mode de vie.**

**-Je n'ai pas menti Alec pas une fois je n'ai menti aux maîtres, je ne peux pas tuer un être humain pour me nourrir, comme ça. Et en ce qui concerne les Cullen, j'apprécie leur vision du monde, leur état d'esprit mais je ne les vénèrent pas, je les respect****e**** c'est tout,** je laissais passer quelques secondes. **Et puis vu comment tu as réagi parce que j'ai montré une facette de moi que tu n'as pas l'habitude de voir. Comment crois****-****tu que tu réagirais si je me perds et que tout ce qui fait ce que je sois moi, ne soit plus ? Je n'arriverais pas à m'en remettre si je devais te perdre parce que je ne suis plus moi. Et toi pourrais****-****tu m'accepter ou me respecter si ce n'était plus le cas ?**

**-Je pense que contrairement à toi je... t'apprécie et te respecte comme tu es avec tes bons et mauvais c****ô****tés.**

J'ai bien vu qu'il avait butté sur le mot ''je t'apprécie'', il ne voulait pas me le dire ce fameux terme de sept lettres que j'attendais, celui qui effacerait définitivement tous les doutes qui me nourrissaient concernant ses sentiments. Il doutait encore et toujours de moi, arriverai-je un jour à le convaincre qu'il est tout pour moi ? En tout cas ce qui me rassure, c'est que j'ai toute l'éternité et je crois que ce ne sera pas de trop, vu son entêtement. Ou peut-être avait-il des doutes sur ses sentiments à lui ? Et là je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose, on ne peut pas forcer les gens à nous aimer. En tout cas je profiterai de chaque instant qu'il me donnera chérissant chaque seconde passer en sa compagnie. Mais avant cela je devais encore éclaircir certains points.

**-Pourquoi contrairement à moi ? Qu'est****-****ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire qui fasse que tu doutes encore de moi ?**

**-Me vois****-****tu vraiment comme un monstre sanguinaire, sans état d'âm****e**** ?**

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur, j'étais choquée qu'il croit que je le prenais pour un monstre, alors qu'il est pour moi le plus parfait des hommes. Une parfaite adéquation entre le yin et le yang.

**-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.**

**-Pas dans ces termes, mais c'est ****à**** peu près ce que tu as dit quand tu t'expliquai****s**** hier, je suis un guerrier et selon ta définition je suis sanguinaire, ce qui dans mon langage veut dire que je suis un monstre.**

**-Ah ! Oui je vois, et tu as pris ça pour toi bien-sûr, **je soupirais je n'avais pensé qu'il aurait pu se sentir concerné.** Non je ne te vois pas comme ça, et jamais je ne le pourrais. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu es un guerrier, et que dans ce rôle tu es plus ''actif'' que je ne le serai jamais. Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre je te le rappelle et je sais surtout que c'est une chose que je ne serai jamais capable de faire. Mais sache que malgré ton rôle, je te respect tel que tu es, le bon comme le moins bon tout fait partie de toi. Parce que tout en toi m'est indispensable, ton côté tendre, comme celui plus jaloux et protecteur, parce que je t'aime tel que tu es Alec.**

Nous restâmes un moment dans le silence à réfléchir sur ce que nous venions de nous dire, mais j'avais une question qui me brûlait la langue, et il fallait que je la lui pose.

**-J'ai une question moi aussi. Pourquoi m'as****-****tu ignoré hier en sortant et surtout pourquoi n'as****-****tu pas voulu que l'on discute hier soir ?**

**-Ça fait deux questions ça.**

**-S'il te pla****î****t Alec, je crois que nous avons besoin d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre si nous voulons qu'entre nous ça fonctionne. Enfin si tel est ton souhait à toi aussi,** susurrai-je.

Il me regardait avec air troublé, comme s'il était en train de se livrer un combat intérieur, savoir s'il devait me révéler sa véritable raison.

**-Il m'a fallu juste un peu de temps pour réfléchir et faire le point. J'ai toujours été seul Bella, même si ma sœur ****a**** toujours fait parti****e**** de ma vie j'ai toujours été seul, personne n'****a**** jamais réussi à m'intéresser au point que je me remette en question, et encore moins une humaine. Et puis j'ai eu peur, j'ai vu comment tu arrives à chambouler les gens les plus froid****s**** et les plus réticent****s**** juste de par ta présence. Tu es très attractive, voir****e**** même fascinante pour les vampires. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que personne dans ce château n'est assez proche des maîtres pour obtenir ce que tu leur ****as**** demandé hier, mais plus que tout j'ai vu la façon dont t****u as**** regardé Marcus, et j'ai peur qu'il te veuille comme compagne.**

**-Crois****-****tu sincèrement que je sois aussi arriviste que cela ? J'apprécie Marcus plus que les autres maîtres je dois l'avouer, mais jamais rien ni personne ne peut prendre ta place dans mon cœur. Et si j'ai accepté de devenir immortelle c'est pour rester à tes c****ô****tés, et seulement aux tiens, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs,** Il grimaça.

**-Je crois que de toute façon tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, vu tes talents tu aurais fait partie des nôtres de toutes manières.**

**-Nous avons toujours le choix et même s'il est limité nous l'avons, après tout est question de volonté, et de croyance.**

Nous nous observâmes en silence chacun cherchant son âme dans le regard de l'autre.

-**J'aurais encore un dernier point à voir avec toi,** il me regarda d'un air interrogateur, m'invitant silencieusement à poursuivre. **Pourrais-tu ne jamais recommencer à m'ignorer de la sorte, je crois que je ne le supporterai pas.**

**-Plus jamais ma Bella.**

Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement scellant ainsi notre discussion, et profitant autant que possible du temps qu'il nous restait avant que je sois un nouveau-né instable.

**-Que dirais****-****tu d'une petite sortie romantique ce soir, juste toi et moi.**

**-Pourquoi pas et que me proposes****-****tu ?**

**-D'abord un pique-nique dans les ruines du théâtre romain en tête à tête, et ensuite je te conduirai sur la place des Priori pour assister au spectacle nocturne.**

**-Je ne pensai pas qu'Alec Volturi était un incroyable romantique,** lui susurrai-je à l'oreille de manière on ne peut plus suggestive.

**-Tu n'auras peut****-****être pas l'occasion de t'en apercevoir si tu continues à me tenter de cette façon. Je te retiendrais prisonnière dans cette chambre et j'abuserais physiquement de toi jusqu'à épuisement, et là bien-sûr je parle du miens,** je rigolais, tout était redevenu simple entre nous et j'adorai cela.

**-C'est tentant, je dois l'avouer mais j'aimerai aussi sortir, ma dernière sortie en tant qu'humaine. Et peut****-****être qu'après...** laissai-je en suspense.

Notre sortie fut remarquable, notre petit dîner en tête à tête, même si j'étais la seule à manger était un moment merveilleux où nous parlâmes de tout où notre complicité était en phase, comme avant d'arriver ici. Le décor était un rêve éveillé, j'ai toujours été attirée par l'histoire, alors imaginez l'émotion que cela peut représenter que de manger sous le soleil couchant en plein cœur d'un théâtre antique. Le tout accompagné d'un Dieu, avec les doux arômes fleuris agrémentant la brise légère et chaude. Ce fut parfait, un moment magique qui m'accompagnera dans ma vie d'immortelle. Imaginer aussi ma fierté de circuler parmi une foule de belles femmes bavant de jalousie et d'envie devant votre compagnon alors que ce dernier n'a d'yeux que pour vous. Je ne pensais pas être aussi prétentieuse, mais c'est en soit une sensation jouissive. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je voie une beauté brune au teint blafard, les cheveux ondulant en cascade sur une chute de rein vertigineuse, et agrémentée d'une poitrine tout aussi avantageuse que sa robe rouge de deux tailles trop petite mettaient en valeur. Arriver grand sourire avant d'embrasser votre amoureux à la commissure des lèvres.

**-****Tu veux peut être ma place !** lançai-je au visage de celle-ci.

Sans même m'adresser un regard elle s'adressa à ''Mon'' Alec comme si je n'existais pas.

**-Alors c'est donc vrai, tu t'es laissé accrocher par une simple humaine.**

**-Heïdi je t'ai déjà dit que tu perds ton temps avec moi. Et puis elle n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le penses.**

**-Oui paraît****-****il qu'elle a réussi à tourner la tête d'Aro et Marcus, ce qui ne pla****î****t pas du tout à Caïus,** grogna t-elle.

**-Qu'est****-****ce qui t'agace le plus Heïdi, le fait qu'elle ait la sympathie de nos maîtres. Ou que toi tu ai****e****s échoué malgré ton pouvoir là o****ù**** elle ****a**** réussi ?**

Elle grogna en même temps qu'Alec éclata d'un rire sarcastique. Ce qui amena un sourire sur mon visage. Elle me détailla minutieusement, avant de me lancer.

**-Je serai toi je ferais très attention, tu ne t'aies pas fait que des amis ici.**

Ce fut au tour d'Alec d'émettre un grognement d'avertissement, je lui serrai la main me voulant rassurante.

**-C'est gentil de me prévenir, mais je suis beaucoup moins fragile que je ne le laisse paraître.**

C'est avec un rictus méprisant qu'elle nous tourna le dos.

**-Je crois que j****e n****'ai pas trop la côte avec les vampires féminins.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.**

**-Oh, mais je le sais mon beau ténébreux**, badinai-je en m'accrochant à son cou telle une collégienne en proie avec ses hormones.

**-Beau ténébreux rien que ça.**

**-Mais bien plus encore.**

**-Tu sais que tu ne vas pas finir la soirée indemne si tu continue comme ça.**

**-C'est une promesse ?** demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

**-Tu es désespérante,** plaisant t-il.** Alle****z**** viens il y ****a**** Démétri plus loin.**

Et c'est main dans la main que nous rejoignons notre ami, finissant ainsi la soirée sur une touche très agréable.

C'est avec des courbatures et des bleu**s** sur tout le corps que je me levais le lendemain matin. Résultat d'une nuit bien remplie et très active avec mon vampire de petit ami.

Il était d'ailleurs à mes côtés m'offrant la plus belle vue qu'il m'ait été donné de voir pour mon dernier matin en tant qu'humaine. Démétri nous avait fait parvenir le message que je devais me présenter dans les appartements d'Aro à dix heures. Alec m'accompagnerait bien entendu.

**-Ma belle aurait-elle faim ce matin ?**

**-Non pas tellement, mais j'aimerai bien une tasse de thé, dernier petit vice humain que je n'emmènerai pas dans ma nouvelle vie,** plaisantai-je.

**-Tes désirs sont des ordres,** et en un éclair il disparût, pour réapparaître trente secondes plus tard avec une tasse fumante du précieux nectars, dernier que je boirais.

Tout en sirotant ma boisson, je réfléchissais à tous ces petits plaisirs que je n'aurais plus, mais que des détails en comparaison de ce que je gagnerai en contre partie, une éternité avec mon aimé.

**-Tu as peur ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Oui et non, j****e n****'ai pas peur de la transformation en elle même, je dirais plutôt que je suis impatiente d'être enfin comme toi. Pour que tu ne sois plus obligé de faire attention à ne pas me briser ou encore être tenter de me mordre je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. C'est la douleur qui m'effraie le plus, mais c'est vraiment un petit prix à payer pour être à tes c****ô****tés,** lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

-**Je ne te mérite pas ma Belle, tu es vraiment extraordinaire,** il m'embrassa avec tellement de passion qu'il réveilla ma libido. Et c'est avec un sourire moqueur voyant l'état dans lequel il venait de me mettre, qu'il se releva en m'attrapant par la taille et m'emmena à la douche.

**-Nous n'avons plus le temps, dépêche****-****toi de prendre ta douche.**

**-C'est malin, tu ne perds rien pour attendre crois moi.**

Il sortit de la pièce en rigolant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

**-Démétri sor****s**** de ce corps !** lui lançai-je alors qu'il passait la porte ce qui accentua son hilarité.

Nous étions devant une porte presque identique à celle que j'avais vu dans la salle des trônes. Alec n'eut pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même sur une vampire brune, très belle femme assez réservé de premier abord mais avec un sourire avenant sur le visage. Pas aussi accueillante qu'Esmé, je crois que même les humains eux même ne le serait pas, mais assez pour me mettre à l'aise quand même.

**-Alec,** fit-elle avec un signe de tête, puis s'adressant à moi. **Bella je suis heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance, sois la bienvenue,** me dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement me laissant le passage afin d'accéder à l'intérieur.

**-Ma****î****tresse**, répondit Alec.

**-Je vous remercie maîtresse,** fis-je à mon tour pénétrant dans la pièce.

**-Oh ne te formalise pas avec ce protocole Bella, j'ai déjà dit à Alec ainsi qu'à tou****s**** les gardes de ne pas me nommer ainsi, mais ils n'écoutent pas. Toi en revanche j'espère que tu ne me feras pas l'affront de refuser de m'appeler par mon nom comme tu le fais déjà avec mon époux.**

**-Je n'en ferai rien si tel est votre souhait.**

**-Nous sommes d'accord je suppose que personne n'a eu la courtoisie de t'informer de mon prénom ?**

**-Effectivement j'en suis désolée,** dis-je rougissante**.**

**-Je suis Sulpicia.**

**-Alors je suis enchantée Sulpicia.**

**-Et moi je suis ravie,** me répondit-elle avec tellement d'excitation que j'étais presque sûre qu'elle devait avoir un quelconque lien de parenté génétique avec Alice. Ce qui me fit sourire.

C'est à cet instant qu'arriva Aro.

Alec mit un genoux à terre saluant ainsi, notre maître acte que j'imitais bien qu'il me soit permis de l'appeler par son nom je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de m'attirer plus les foudres des autres gardes.

**-Relevez-vous mes enfants. Bien je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. Suis****-****moi Bella, nous allons nous mettre ****à**** l'aise.**

Il me précéda en direction d'une pièce tout aussi exubérante en richesses et de dorures en tout genre, que la précédente.

C'était à en croire un bureau où il devait très certainement régler ses affaires les plus privées.

Je me retournai et vis qu'Alec m'observait sans m'accompagner, mon regard n'échappa pas à Aro.

**-Je vais procéder à ta transformation et bien qu'Alec ait une ma****î****trise de lui très impressionnante, je ne peux prendre le risque qu'il perde ses moyens une fois la morsure infligée.**

**-Oh ! Bien,** soufflai-je résignée. Je regardais mon amoureux et mimait un « Je t'aime » avec mes lèvres. Il me répondit avec le sourire pour lequel j'étais incapable de résister, sous le gloussement de Sulpicia.

Aro referma la porte derrière nous, il me montra le fauteuil m'invitant à m'assoir.

Il alla se mettre en face de moi s'appuyant contre son bureau.

**-****Avant de commencer Bella, je tenais à te dire que je suis très fier de procéder personnellement à ta transformation, et je tiens à m'excuser à l'avance de la souffrance que tu ****vas endurer. Je te l'aurais bien épargné avec l'aide d'Alec, mais tu es aussi insensible à son pouvoir qu'au mien.**

**-Je suis prête à subir la douleur, il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour lui.**

**-J'en suis conscient Bella et je suis ravi qu'il fasse parti de notre famille, car sans Alec nous n'aurions pas eu la chance de t'avoir parmi nous. Et je suis persuadé que ta venue au monde ****n'avait que pour seul but de te faire devenir une immortelle Bella. Vous êtes vraiment bien assortis tous les deux. Bon assez discuté j'ai malheureusement des affaires courantes à régler au plus vite. Je vais donc procéder à ta transformation ensuite Alec te conduira dans ce que nous appelons la salle de réveil. Il restera à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux, je l'ai dégagé de toutes ses obligations.**

**-Je vous remercie Aro.**

Il me fit un sourire et s'approcha de moi son regard bordeaux accroché au mien, je me raidis, mais me repris toute seule. Il dégagea mes cheveux de mon cou laissant un accès libre à ma jugulaire, ma respiration se faisait erratique, la peur me tétanisait. Pas la peur de devenir vampire ou qu'il ne puisse pas s'arrêter, mais la peur de la douleur, je détestai la souffrance physique, je pouvais supporter bien des chose mais j'étais ce qu'on appelait une « douillette ».

**-Tu sens vraiment très bon Bella, heureusement que j'ai plusieurs siècles de ma****î****trise et que j'ai bu plus que de raison, tu es une tentation bien trop grande pour nous.**

Je sentis un souffle froid sur mon cou me faisant frissonner, et l'instant d'après je sentis les dents acérées d'Aro s'enfonçant dans mon cou, je sentis mon sang remontant comme aspiré, provoquant des gémissements de plaisir à mon père transformateur. Car voilà ce qu'il sera maintenant, il sera, le père de ma nouvelle vie.

Une chaleur insupportable prit forme à l'emplacement même de la morsure, s'amplifiant et ravageant le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait, sous les assauts de souffrances qu'elle me produisait. Je le sentis se retirer de mon cou pour attraper mon poignet droit et le croquer comme s'il croquait une pêche juteuse, puis renouvela l'opération à mon autre poignet, sous mes cris de douleurs intenses.

Je l'entendis de très loin appeler Alec, avec la douleur je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux, ma vision se troublait. Je ne voyais que des formes, mais je reconnus tout de même mon aimé qui s'approchait de moi, j'aurai aimé voir son visage et puiser le courage d'affronter cette torture dignement. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait et je reconnus tout de même la fragrance d'Alec ce qui eut pour effet de me calmer et de pouvoir reprendre un peu de mes esprits en tout cas assez pour me faire cesser mes cris. Je m'apercevais d'ailleurs que crier n'allégeait en rien ma souffrance, et en plus cela devait être pénible pour Alec qui ne pouvait m'aider. J'entendis toujours d'aussi loin, qu'il me disait que cela n'allait pas durer, que ce ne serait bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir et que nous pourrions enfin être ensemble.

Il savait comment me réconforter, il avait trouvé les mots justes pour me donner la force de prendre sur moi et d'affronter la douleur le plus dignement possible. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, je voulais qu'il m'aime et qu'il m'admire, tout comme je l'aimais et l'admirais lui. Je voulais lui montrer que rien ne serait trop difficile, trop douloureux ou trop insurmontable, pour lui. Que j'affronterai tout ce qu'il est permis d'affronter pour un vampire, pour lui. Alors c'est dans une douleur insupportable mais en silence que je le sentis me déposer sur une surface moelleuse. Je l'entendis tirer une chaise certainement et s'installa à côté de moi me serrant la main, comme entrant en connexion avec moi, m'aidant de par sa présence à affronter le feu me torturant roulant en moi, me brulant vive de l'intérieur.

**Pov Alec**

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que sa transformation avait commencé. Et je ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour résister à la douleur, c'est si intense, qu'il m'a été impossible de ne pas hurler pendant les cinq jours nécessaires à ma transformation. Combien de temps cela va durer pour elle ? Elle est si « à part » qu'elle me surprendra j'en suis certain, elle le fait toujours.

Je n'en reviens pas, Marcus vient de passer, pour voir comment se déroulait sa transformation, il m'a même adressé la parole. Elle est vraiment exceptionnelle, seule elle était capable de cet exploit. Marcus n'a quasiment adressé la parole à personne au cours de ces deux derniers siècles, depuis la mort de sa compagne Didyme, selon les bruits elle était un bouclier elle aussi, c'est peut-être est-ce cela qui a poussé Marcus à sortir de sa torpeur. D'ailleurs les scélérats qui ont réussi à éliminer sa compagne sont toujours en vie et se cache bien, ils se terrent comme les rats qu'ils sont. Mais on les retrouvera c'est certain, nous avons l'éternité pour cela.

Mais quand je l'ai vu baisser les yeux sur elle et la regarder avec ce respect qui émanait de lui. J'ai sincèrement eu peur, peur qu'il ne la veuille pour lui, peur qu'elle accepte d'être sa compagne, peur qu'elle le choisisse lui et son statut social à moi et mon amour. Après tout je ne suis qu'un garde, un guerrier sanguinaire comme elle même m'a nommé. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui apporter, qu'il ne le puisse pas lui ? Ou eux car ils sont nombreux à graviter comme des satellites stationnant en orbite autour d'elle, attendant ma défection.

Comme ce Cullen, il a bien failli me la tuer et ensuite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre comme son ombre. Je n'osais plus partir chasser tellement je craignais qu'il s'en approche. Pas qu'il la tue je pense qu'il avait repris assez de contrôle pour ne pas flancher. Mais je sais qu'il avait une autre raison que la curiosité face à ses vaines tentatives de lire ses pensées. Je sais qu'elle l'attirait, et j'ai bien vu son regard, je sais ce qu'il y avait derrière. S'il y en a un dont je me méfierais plus que de raison c'est bien lui, je n'ai pas confiance. Autant que l'autre balourd d'Emmett ne me fait pas peur, et là je ne parle que de son intérêt pour Bella, j'ai failli éclater de rire lorsqu'il a tenté de me mettre en garde, sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Je sais qu'il l'aime comme on pourrait aimer une sœur. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser l'approcher. Accorder cette faveur à celui là aurait donné un recours légitime à Edward. Et puis de toute façon un homme reste un homme, et je n'en veux aucun proche d'elle, même Aro a suscité ma jalousie quand je l'ai vu emmener Bella dans son bureau pour la mordre. Je vais devoir très sérieusement travailler sur ce ressentiment, car elle n'a pas l'air de trop apprécier ma possessivité excessive.

En tout cas ma Bella a un charisme et un magnétisme impressionnant, elle a même réussi à se faire de Démétri un ami, qui l'aurait cru, qu'un jour mon ami vienne me faire la leçon à moi pour une humaine.

Bon je sais qu'elle n'est pas n'importe quelle humaine, et puis elle ne l'est plus maintenant, enfin bref.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre il aurait déjà brûlé vif. Cette proximité physique entre eux quand j'ai débarqué dans sa chambre. J'ai cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir résister à l'envie de le démembrer, surtout quand il a osé poser ses main sur son corps, comme si elle était son bien.

C'est quand elle s'est emportée me demandant ce que je lui voulais, il y avait tellement de détresse dans ses paroles, que j'ai réussi à passer au-dessus de ma jalousie, il fallait que je lui parle c'était d'ailleurs le but de ma démarche. Quand j'ai été la voir dans sa chambre et qu'elle n'y était plus, pire quand j'ai sentis l'odeur de Démétri mélangée à celle de ma Belle dans son lit j'ai vu rouge. J'ai filé dans sa pièce à lui, une intuition qui s'est confirmée quand je les aie entendu rire comme des gamins. J'ai éprouvé de la tristesse et de l'envie, il arrivait à la faire rire, comme je ne l'avais jamais entendu, il était magnifique sain et tellement chaleureux. J'avais mal car il ne m'était pas destiné, moi j'étais juste bon à la faire pleurer.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Pourquoi avais-je été autant touché par ses propos, et par ses attentions qui ne m'étaient pas destinées.

Je crois que ce qui m'a le plus blessé c'est qu'elle dise ouvertement qu'elle ne veuille pas de l'immortalité si elle ne peut pas choisir son régime alimentaire. Ça me fait arriver à quelle place dans sa vie ? Après sa nourriture ? J'aurais dû lui en parler quand nous avons eu notre discussion, mais j'ai eu trop peur de sa réponse. Est-ce que je suis assez fort pour faire face à ses convictions ? Surtout si ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre.

Mais à l'inverse, pourrais-je remettre en question mon régime alimentaire pour elle ? Pour tout dire j'en sais rien, et je pense que non. Pendant des siècles les humains ont été mon seul met, et honnêtement le régime végétarien ne m'inspire pas. Mais est-ce que je serai capable de changer si elle me le demandait ? Parce que là est la question, pourquoi devrais-je moi lui demander de choisir ou de tenter de lui imposer un mode de vie qu'elle refuse, alors que moi je ne veux même pas remettre en question ce principe de vie.

Il y avait tellement de chose que je voulais éclaircir avec elle.

Et puis un autre point, j'ai apprécié d'être « l'effroyable Alec » depuis ma transformation, mais quand ce sobriquet est sorti de sa bouche, j'ai été peiné, troublé, comme si toute ma vie n'avait été que mensonge et illusion. Comme si je m'étais trompé de chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin dans ma vie. Elle, si sereine avec ses convictions si fermement encrés dans sa personne et dans son esprit infranchissable même pour Aro. On ne peut que croire que sa vision de la vie est la bonne.

Qu'est-ce que je l'aime, et cette confiance qu'elle a en moi est plus que déstabilisante. Quelle humaine aurait offert sa virginité à un vampire sans craindre pour sa vie ? Je suis un monstre à l'état brut, et pas un demi monstre comme les Cullen, non un bien entier qui se nourrit de sang humain. Et elle m'offre sa vertu confiante, sans peur, et pourtant si elle savait que quand son hymen s'est déchiré et que j'ai senti l'odeur de son sang, si appétissant j'ai cru que j'allais perdre mes moyens. J'étais sur le point de basculer du mauvais côté quand elle m'a intimé d'un mouvement du bassin de continuer, ce simple petit rappel à l'ordre, bien que cela n'en était point un, a réussi à me rattraper, à ramener ma conscience. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, je ne peux pas la décevoir, je ne le veux pas elle est bien trop précieuse pour moi.

Mais quelle expérience c'était, je n'ai jamais été autant comblé. C'était comme si nos deux corps avaient été fait l'un pour l'autre, une véritable fusion physique et psychique s'étaient produit, je n'avais jamais connu pareil expérience. Et Dieu sait que j'avais pratiqué le sexe, que du sexe sauvage, physique, sans passion ni amour. Mais là c'était plus que ça, nous avions fait l'amour c'était vraiment autre chose la libération suprême à un plan bien au delà du réel. Jamais plus je ne pourrais avoir d'autre partenaire qu'elle, ce qui va certainement déplaire à Heïdi.

D'ailleurs en pensant à elle, il va falloir que je la remette en place, je ne tolèrerais pas qu'elle recommence son petit numéro. Qu'elle soit la maîtresse de Caïus et l'amie de Jane, ou encore qu'on ait passé quelques nuits ensemble, ne lui donne pas le pouvoir de disposer de moi et encore moins de porter atteinte à ma Bella. Quoique pour être franc j'ai aimé voir sa jalousie quand Heïdi m'a embrassé à la commissure des lèvres. Je suis sûr que si elle avait été vampire à se moment précis elle l'aurait démembré.

Ma Bella elle ne se rend pas compte de l'impact qu'elle a sur nous tous, on ne peut pas rester insensible face à elle, soit on l'aime soit on ne l'aime pas, mais il n'y a pas de juste milieu avec elle.

Elle avait radicalement changé ma vie, et moi Alec Volturi je me suis retrouvé à craindre une humaine. Je suis encore terrorisé à l'idée que ma vie ne sera plus jamais comme elle l'avait été. Que dorénavant je ne pourrais vivre sans elle. Comme me l'a dit ma sœur je deviens pitoyable, mais est-ce que je veux changer ? Est-ce que je veux redevenir celui que j'étais avant ? Vide sans vie, n'ayant attrait ni goût à rien ? Je me répugne de me sentir aussi faible, l'amour rend faible. Mais je ne veux pas vivre sans elle. Comment vais-je me sortir de cela ?

Le cœur de ma belle s'emballe signe que sa transformation est sur le point de s'achever. Je me levais et me positionnai de façon à ce que je sois le premier qu'elle voit dès qu'elle ouvrira les yeux. Je savais qu'elle me surprendrait même pas soixante douze heures. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai Démétri, il fallait qu'il soit présent on ne sait jamais et surtout nous allions devoir la retenir avant de l'emmener chasser, car il fait encore jour dehors, et les humains sont encore trop nombreux dans les rues. Elle ne sait pas dans quelle galère elle s'est fourrée, l'avantage avec notre régime c'est qu'on a pas besoin de sortir, mais pour elle on va devoir s'adapter. Effort que je suis prêt à concéder, avec l'aide de Démétri car pour le moment elle est bien plus forte que moi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon ami qui venait me prêter main forte au cas ou il faudrait la maitriser.

**-Elle a été rapide.**

**-Elle est surprenante, à tout point de vue, elle n'a même pas hurler.**

**-Ouais ! T'****as**** trouvé la perle rare mon vieux, garde la précieusement, car tu vas en faire des jaloux.**

**-J'en suis conscient.**

Ça y-est son cœur émit son dernier battement, ses yeux papillonnèrent et enfin ils s'ouvrirent directement sur moi. Après quelques secondes à nous observer mutuellement, je tentai de l'accueillir en douceur.

**-Bonjour ma puce.**

**-Bonjour mon amour,** me répondit-elle.

* * *

**1°/ J'espère que le petit lemon surprise vous a plu. Cet exercice n'a pas été simple, car je suis assez pudique de nature, donc je suis restée soft, surtout pour écrire une première fois. ****Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**2°/ Galswinthe, m'a fait la remarquer lors de sa correction que la transformation dure 3 jours dans la version de Mme Meyer. Moi je voulais différer un peu cet élément, permettant d'appuyer le fait que Bella est différente des autres vampires, et plus rapide sur beaucoup de points ce qui me sera utile par la suite. Cette explication est pour celles et ceux qui m'auraient posé la question, donc je vous devance. Lol.**

**3°/ Et qu'avez vous pensé du POV Alec? Et maintenant que vous m'avez habitué aux nombreuses reviews je n'en veux pas moins. Lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre enfin prêt à être posté avec un peu d'avance demain je ne serais pas présente, mais je suppose que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Je suis désolée je n'aie pas pu répondre à mes revieweuses, cette semaine à été difficile, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer et à finir ce chapitre, en temps et en heures.

Pour répondre à certaines d'entre vous, Les anonymes:

MLANIE456: Moi aussi je préfère écrire en me basant sur Alec, son personnage me ressemble beaucoup au point de vue caractère, jalousie mise à part, je ne suis pas jalouse en tout cas pas maladive. Lol. Mais je ne peux pas le mettre en personnage principal, ça me bloquerait pour la suite.

Bella22: Merci pour tes encouragements, qui me font chaud au cœur.

Et non c'est vrai que je n'ai pas que ma fic à faire de mes journées, j'ai deux enfants dont ma dernière de 15 mois, et c'est vraiment du sport. lol. Mais j'ai la chance d'être insomniaque, donc je me concentre sur ma fic la nuit (enfin quand je prend pas de retard.)

Eldarien: le rated c'est la catégorie d'avertissement du lecteur, comme pour le cinéma, les moins de 10/12/16/18. Le rated M comporte des scènes d'amour ou de violence qui sont déconseillés au moins de 16 ans.

Et pour la mise à jour c'est un bug du site, car je n'ai plus accès aux stats de mes histoires, non plus.

Tite-nouille. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne seras pas déçu juste pour le plaisir de lire ton pseudo, que j'aime beaucoup. Mdrrr.

Little Kyu: je suis contente que tu aies apprécié mon lemon, et j'ai lu moi aussi des horreurs sur ce sujet. Pour moi le lemon n'était pas prévu et je compte pas à ce que cela fasse partie régulièrement de mon histoire. Je voulais tester, mais surtout rester sobre, car c'est une histoire d'amour avant tout.

Mélanie: Merci pour ton appréciation et ta proposition, j'ai voulu aller voir sur ton blog mais je le trouve pas.

Un merci à toutes pour vos reviews d'encouragements et de m'avoir fait partager votre point de vue c'est toujours très intéressant. Et je dois l'avouer, il m'arrive de vous emprunter, certaines de vos idées pour coller dans mon histoire quand je sens qu'un chapitre sera pas très haut en couleur. Donc n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser voir ce que je peux en faire pour les tourner à ma sauce.

_**Un petit disclaimer:**_ Tous les personnages hormis Noémie appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**_

_Ça y est son cœur émit son dernier battement, ses yeux papillonnèrent et enfin ils s'ouvrirent directement sur moi. Après quelques secondes à nous observer mutuellement, je tentai de l'accueillir en douceur._

_**-Bonjour ma puce.**_

_**-Bonjour mon amour,** me répondit-elle._

**Chapitre 11**

**Pov Bella**

Je sentais les brûlures s'apaiser et commencer à refluer se rassemblant dans mon dernier organe toujours vivant mais néanmoins bien moins vaillant qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Celui qui me différenciait des vampires, mon cœur. Il avait été fort et robuste, je le sentais se battre à tout rompre avec l'énergie du désespoir contre le venin mortel qui voulait le contaminer, pour l'asservir, tout comme il avait asservi mes autres organes avant lui. Je connaissais d'avance l'issu de ce combat, et j'eus un léger regret, ne plus l'entendre battre contre mes tempes quand Alec s'approchait de moi et qu'il s'affolait, ou lors des nos moments intimes. Je lui en avais voulu de me trahir dans ces moments là. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais de la peine, et quand il émit son dernier battement m'annonçant officiellement que je faisais partie de l'espèce mythique qu'étaient les vampires, j'en aurais pleuré, mais cela non plus je ne le pouvais plus. Je restais quelques secondes encore les yeux clos, en dernier adieu solitaire à cet organe essentiel à ma vie d'humaine qui m'avait accompagné fidèlement jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'eus la plus merveilleuse des visions devant moi. Alec oui c'était bien lui et ma nouvelle vue lui rendait avec justesse sa véritable beauté. Il était magnifique bien plus que l'image qui m'avait habité durant tout le processus de transformation, cette image de lui qui m'avait aidé à endurer cette brûlure lancinante, et perpétuelle.

Nous restâmes quelques instants çà nous observer.

**-Bonjour ma puce,** m'accueillit-il.

**-Bonjour mon amour.**

Je me relevais avec beaucoup de facilité et à une vitesse vertigineuse, j'avais à peine pensé à me relever que j'étais déjà debout, et sans le vertige qui m'aurait très certainement accompagné en tant qu'humaine. Je me sentais légère et bien dans mon corps.

**-Doucement ma puce je sais c'est perturbant mais tu vas t'y habituer.**

**-Non ca va, ça m'a juste surprise.**

-**Viens la ma beauté,** il m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira. Je me trouvai collée à lui, sa main sur ma joue en une caresse tendre était déroutante, moi qui avait toujours associé Alec au froid, je trouvais de nouvelles sensations dû à la température de son corps, où plutôt au manque de température du mien.

Et ce ne fut rien en comparaison de la sensation que je ressentis au moment où il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser juste sans précaution, beaucoup d'émotions passaient dans cet échange, toutes les craintes, la prudence qu'il avait toujours eu à mon égard pour ne pas me blesser. C'était comme si nous échangions notre premiers vrai baiser. Maintenant que je n'avais plus besoin de respirer je pouvais profiter plus longtemps de lui de son goût, sans avoir besoin de m'écarter. Enfin c'est ce que je pensai jusqu'à ce que Démétri se rappelle à nous avec un raclement de gorge très sonore.

**-Je sais que vous avez du temps à rattraper, mais si vous pouviez éviter de copuler devant moi, je vous en serais reconnaissant.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa présence en cet instant m'insupportait et il n'y avait pas que moi apparemment vu le grondement que j'entendais.

**-Calme-toi Bella. Et toi ne la cherche pas Démétri.**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demandait de me calmer ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était reculé de moi ? J'observais la posture que j'avais et je compris en fait que c'est moi qui avait grogné après Démétri. Ma posture était identique à celle que j'avais pu observer à Dénali quand Alec s'était interposé entre Edward et moi. Je me détendais il était hors de question que je fasse du mal à Alec.

**-Ça va aller ma Belle. Tu es juste légèrement plus irritable.**

**-Je vais tacher de faire attention je ne voudrais pas te blesser ou te faire du mal.**

**-Tu t'en sors très bien. Ça va tu supportes la soif ?**

**-J'ai la gorge qui me brûle mais ça va c'est tenable.**

**-Dès que la nuit sera tombée nous t'accompagnerons Démétri et moi et tu pourras chasser et courir. Tu vas voir il y a certains avantages à être vampire.**

**-Comme ne pas pouvoir respirer par exemple.**

Avec une démarche féline et sûre que je ne me connaissais pas, je m'avançais vers lui l'acculant contre le mur. J'emprisonnai également ses lèvres dans un baiser presque sauvage, mon désir s'enflamma instantanément, et mes mains glissèrent sur ses abdominaux. Un autre raclement de gorge se fit entendre, je n'eus même pas la peine de grogner qu'Alec s'adressa à son ami.

-**Désolé mec mais il y a des choses qui ne se font pas avec un public.**

Je regardais Alec, il me montra Démétri d'un hochement de tête. Apparemment le beau Démétri était sous la coupe de mon aimé et je me mis à éclater de rire. Mon rire était différent il était plus clair et plus communicatif aussi.

Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau jusqu'à ce que j'entende plusieurs pas s'approchaient de nous, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait également plusieurs odeurs, des odeurs agréables sucrées et fleuris pour l'un et pour l'autre plus musqué avec une épice forte comme du curcuma, ce n'était pas une odeur désagréable mais elle ne m'attirait pas. Par contre il y avait autre chose, enfin quelqu'un d'autre car à n'en pas douter les deux odeurs sucrées étaient des vampires, mais la troisième, sentait la glycine, un parfum doux mais entêtant voire hypnotisant je n'avais plus que cette odeur dans mon nez, et elle me donnait soif ma salive abondaient violemment dans ma bouche. Quoique vue le goût ce n'était pas de la salive mais plutôt du venin.

Oh non, c'était un humain qui s'approchait de moi, je commençais à paniquer. Alec le compris aussi vite quoique peut-être plus vite que moi car il me tînt le bras fermement, j'étais intérieurement heureuse qu'il respecte mon choix en me retenant si je perdais pieds. Démétri revenait à lui et sans même nous réprimander pour le sale tour que nous venions de lui jouer, s'approcha et se mit entre moi et la porte. La seconde suivante, elle s'ouvrit à la volé laissant apparaître Caïus, suivit de Heïdi tenant une jeune fille en sanglot, elle devait être aussi jeune que moi et suppliait dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas et que je pensais être de l'italien.

**-Per favore no, lasciarmi !***

Malheureusement pour elle personne ne prêtait attention à ce qu'elle pleurait. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle et son cou qui même caché derrière la barrière de ses cheveux m'appelait, le son de son sang coulant dans sa carotide, les battement de son cœur chantant à mes oreilles surpuissantes. Et son odeur si exquise, si délicieuse, je ne voulais qu'elle.

Je voulais m'approcher mais on m'accrochait fermement le bras, je grognais sur l'importun qui se mettait entre moi et ma proie, les pleures de la fille résonnèrent de plus belle à mes oreilles.

**-No, no. Se egli vou piace no**.**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me disait mais j'avais tout de même une vague idée. Et cela suffit à ce que j'arrive à rassembler mes idées. Le sourire mesquin qui se dessinait sur le visage de Caïus eut pour effet de me raffermir ma conscience, je ne voulais pas le rendre heureux avec une faiblesse de ma part. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, mais tout le monde présent dans cette pièce connaissait le motif de la présence du régent. Il était venu s'assurer lui même que je me nourrirais de façon classique, quitte à revenir sur la parole donnée.

**-Bella, je vois que ta transformation est terminée, quel beau vampire tu fais.**

**-Je vous remercie maître,** foutue gorge qui me brûle il me fait parler pour que je sois obligée de respirer et que je sente l'appel du sang, il veut me pousser à bout pour que je ne puisse pas résister.

**-Je vous ai entendu en rentrant dans mes appartements avec ma petite collation. Si tu la veux je suis disposé à te la céder,** ben tiens, bien sûr que tu veux me la donner, si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris tes intentions. Il m'agace très sérieusement, mais je dois tenir, je ne dois pas avoir de comportement déplacé en sa présence.

**-Non merci je n'y tiens pas.**

**-Es tu sûre Bella ? Je vois comme il t'est difficile de résister à l'appel du sang. Il n'y a rien d'anormal à se nourrir de façon traditionnel.**

**-J'en ai conscience, mais ce n'est pas la voie que je me suis choisie, mais j'apprécie votre altruisme.**

Bon il va déguerpir oui, je commence à perdre patience, et malheureusement il n'y a pas que ma patience qui est mise à mal, ma détermination aussi. À chaque bouffée d'oxygène que je suis obligée de prendre pour parler, l'odeur de la jeune fille attaque et ébranle avec assurance toutes mes convictions.

**-Écoute que tu le veuilles où non tu vas boire du sang humain,** il perdait son calme, et cachait plus ses véritables motivations.

**-Je ne le veux pas !**

Et encore une bouffée d'oxygène, à se rythme il va gagner, je dois résister mais c'est de plus en plus difficile et il le sait. Je sentis la main d'Alec sur mon bras m'attirer un peu plus à lui, je suis heureuse qu'il me soutienne, et c'est aussi pour lui que je résiste, je ne veux pas le perdre. Je sais qu'il se moque de mon alimentation, mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être « moi » si je m'attaque à un humain. Je ne fus pas la seule à remarquer que mon aimé me soutenait dans mes choix.

**-Alec lâche-la, qu'elle fasse elle même son choix.**

**-Je n'y tiens pas maître.**

**-C'est un ordre Alec,** je sentais Alec se tendre, il se tenait légèrement en retrait par rapport à moi et pour le voir je devais tourner la tête.

**-Sans vous manquer de respect maître. Maître Aro m'a demandé de veiller sur Bella, et c'est ce que je fais,** il ne défît pas son emprise, malgré l'ordre que venait de lui donner Caïus.

Je voyais dernier au bord de la crise de nerfs, si Alec était tendu lui était carrément raide. Il n'appréciait guère qu'on ne lui obéisse pas

**-Heïdi appelle Jane et Noémie. Quant à toi Alec je te conseille de suivre mes ordres ou je te promets que je vais m'en souvenir.**

Je grognais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Qu'il s'en prenne à moi était une chose, mais qu'il menace Alec en était une autre.

**-C'est très intéressant, je crois que l'on vient de trouver le talon d'Achille de notre nouveau-né. Je commençais à penser que ta transformation avait échoué, ou du moins qu'elle était inachevée. Mais non il y a bien des instincts vampiriques dans ce corps finalement.**

Je grognais de plus belle et adoptai une position féline, plus agressive, s'il ne se taisait pas j'allais lui sauter à la gorge et le réduire en charpie. Je me sentais forte, invincible, c'était grisant cette sensation d'invulnérabilité. Je sentais Alec toujours aussi fermement attaché à mon bras et Démétri qui s'était interposé entre Caïus et moi, il me regardait me demandant de me calmer. Il me suppliait du regard de reprendre le contrôle. Son regard avait été pour moi comme une décharge électrique, je pris conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire, et si j'avais été au bout de cet instinct, il aurait pu s'en prendre ouvertement à Alec et ça jamais je ne le tolérerais. Il fallait que j'exerce un contrôle sans faille pour qu'Alec ne soit victime d'aucunes retombées mal placées visant à me toucher où me punir.

Je me redressais, reprenais contenance sous les yeux médusés de Caïus et de Démétri je ne pouvais toujours pas voir Alec sans me tourner, donc je ne sais pas ce qui les mit dans cet état. J'aurais aimé me tourner pour chercher dans les yeux de mon aimé ce qu'il y avait qui clochait, mais dans un coin de ma tête une petite voix me disait de ne pas tourner le dos à Caïus, et malgré ma curiosité je restais face à Caïus qui s'était repris affichant son visage toujours aussi méprisant. Dans le même temps la porte s'ouvrit sur ma belle-sœur, et une autre vampire, une femme plutôt impressionnante. Un gabarit assez peu courant, grande et large d'épaule, les cheveux blond, une caricature vivante de la femme russe que l'on peut voir dans les dessins animés ou les mauvaises séries pour les jeunes. Elle paraissait plus âgée que nous, elle avait certainement dû être transformée en fin de trentaine. Les deux arboraient un sourire mauvais, instinctivement je reculais jusqu'à ce que je sois tout contre Alec. Il lâcha ma main pour m'étreindre prudemment par les épaules mais toujours aussi fermement. J'entendis un rire cynique émaner de Jane, je lui répondis par un grognement. Caïus leva la main pour imposer le silence, je n'avais pas fait plus attention à Démétri, mais il avait changé de place, il avait lui aussi reculé de façon à me faire un rempart de son corps, leur faisant face. Je ne savais pas qui était cette femelle, mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'elle était redoutée, et apparemment redoutable aux vues du comportement de tous les vampires ici présents. La jeune humaine sanglotait toujours mais plus silencieusement, de peur qu'on ne la remarque certainement. Pour être franche, l'arrivée de miss torture et son acolyte m'avait fait passer subitement ma soif à un autre niveau, comme si elles représentaient une menace plus importante que mon besoin de m'abreuver de ce sang.

**-Alec écarte-toi, et laisse-la prendre ses décisions seule,** tonna Caïus de sa voix méprisante.

**-Je suis désolé maître, mais je ne bougerais pas, en tout cas pas de ma propre volonté.**

**-C'est comme tu le souhaites,** un sourie impitoyable se dessina sur le visage du régent.** Jane à toi l'honneur, il me semble que tu as un contentieux avec ton frère. C'est le moment de le régler.**

La seconde suivante Alec se tordait de douleur au sol. Elle n'avait même pas hésité une seconde avant de torturer son propre frère.

La rage me prit et je sautais instinctivement sur Jane, enfin telle était ma volonté première avant que Démétri ne m'attrape en plein vol pour me clouer au sol, dans un vacarme assourdissant. Je me débattais comme je le pouvais mais il me maintenait avec toute la force dont il disposait et malgré mes tentatives je n'arrivais pas à me dégager.

**-Bella ne fais pas ça tu ne vas pas l'aider, s'il te plaît Bella reprends-toi.**

**-LÂCHE-MOI, JE VAIS LA TUER !**

**-Non Bella je ne te lâcherai pas et Calme toi.**

**-JE NE PEUX PAS ÉCOUTE-LE, REGARDE-LE !**

**-Tu peux l'aider toi, je sais que tu peux le faire, tu es forte Bella.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible que tous vont se rebeller, je commence à perdre patience, Noémie, s'il te plaît.**

-**Démétri lâche Bella et viens à côté de moi,** chantonna la vampire impressionnante.

D'ailleurs sa voix me choqua elle était relativement mélodieuse ceci dit quoi de plus normal pour un vampire, mais surtout elle n'allait absolument pas avec sa carrure, elle était belle et envoutante son timbre était jeune. Rien en rapport avec l'aspect qu'elle nous présentait.

Je sentis la prise de mon vampire blond se relâcher et se relever pour aller directement prendre place à ses côtés, sans un regard sans un mot pour moi. Son regard était vide comme s'il avait été hypnotisé.

C'était ça le pouvoir de cette femme elle hypnotisait. C'était vraiment très impressionnant, et j'eus l'espace d'une demi seconde peur de ne pas être pas immunisée contre son pouvoir. J'entendais toujours les hurlements de douleurs d'Alec. Je voulais aller vers lui, quand je m'aperçus que je ne retenais plus ma respiration. Je fus assailli par une puissante odeur de sang celui de la jeune fille, je tournais la tête en direction du merveilleux parfum qui m'attirait, je m'avançais à pas lent dans sa direction. Car ma proie était dans les mains de Caïus, je le jaugeais du regard tel le prédateur que j'étais. Il me regardait tout sourire, je n'y portais pas grand intérêt. Il la poussa dans ma direction, et elle se retrouvait étalée sur le sol hurlant de douleur et de terreur, ces sensations m'enivraient, et me grisaient d'avantage faisant affluer le venin dans ma bouche. Je m'approchais d'elle humant l'air et son délicieux parfum. Je la relevai par le cou d'une main et de l'autre j'attrapai son bras sanguinolent le guidant jusqu'à ma bouche. Je léchai le sang coulant le long de son bras, il était divin, le nectar des dieux, un hydromel pour vampire. Je lapai l'écoulement incessant de ce breuvage qui m'était offert, mais ce n'était pas assez il fallait que j'étanche ma soif, que j'apaise le feu dans ma gorge. J'approchais ma tête de son cou sous les hurlements de la fille que j'entendais à peine, j'étais dans un autre monde, celui juste avant l'extase.

Mes lèvres sur son cou prête à mordre, j'entendis alors les cris de douleurs d'Alec, qui me ramenèrent à la réalité. J'avais été comme déconnecté l'espace que quelques minutes.

Réalisant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je retins ma respiration et m'éloignais d'elle la laissant retomber sur le sol comme un vieux tissu usé. Elle hurlait de douleur et de peur mais la sensation que cela m'avait procuré avait disparût. Une vague de colère me submergea et je tentai de la maîtriser, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas me laisser déborder.

Mon amour était en train de souffrir lui aussi le martyr. Comment est-ce que je pouvais arriver à étriper Jane sans que l'on ne m'arrête avant ? Que pouvais-je faire pour lui venir en aide ? Je disposais de la soit disant force des nouveaux-nés. Mais que pouvais-je faire seule face à quatre vampires avec des pouvoirs ? Alors que Démétri avait réussi à me maîtriser seul. En une fraction de seconde je pris conscience que moi aussi je possédais un don. Je me fustigeais intérieurement, j'avais cru comprendre que le cerveau vampirique fonctionnait plus vite que celui des humains, mais pas le mien apparemment. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort ce crétin de Caïus, il devait manquer certainement une ou deux options à mon évolution. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je suis un bouclier, et j'avais réussi à réduire l'intensité de la douleur de Démétri quand ma chère belle-sœur le torturait, alors que je n'étais qu'humaine.

Je pourrais peut-être arriver à aider Alec, je me plaçais entre les jumeaux, pour ne plus qu'elle ne puisse plus l'avoir en pleine vision, ce qui diminua les cris et donc la douleur. Je fermais les yeux, sous les sifflets rageurs de la maîtresse des tortures, et je me concentrais sur moi et mon environnement. Je tentais de voir comment je pouvais manœuvrer mon bouclier. Je sentis une sorte de voile obscure m'entourer, comme une barrière brumeuse indéfectible. J'essayai de l'étendre, de le bouger, je n'y arrivais pas. Comment le faire se déplacer ?

J'entendis les cris de douleurs de mon aimé redoublé d'intensité, quand j'ouvris les yeux je comprenais pourquoi, Jane s'était déplacée pour avoir son frère dans son champs d'action. J'étais tellement concentrée sur mon bouclier que je ne l'avais pas entendu bougé. Ma rage s'intensifia aussi soudainement et puissamment que les cris d'Alec. Je ressentais alors toute la présence de mon bouclier, et décidais de l'étirer en direction de mon aimé, il bougea au gré de mon esprit et de ma volonté. J'étais soulagée mais je devais garder la colère en moi car apparemment c'est avec ce émotion que j'arrivais à le déplacer. Une fois que l'espèce de brume opaque qui émanait de moi, entourait Alec ses cris cessèrent instantanément.

Je rouvris les yeux essayant de garder toute ma concentration sur mon aimé pour ne pas faiblir et le mettre de nouveau à porter de sa sœur.

Je sentais des pointes essayer de pénétrer mon rempart brumeux, sans grand succès toutefois. Elle rageait, me jetant des regard noirs elle était prête à me sauter à la gorge. Je lui adressais mon sourire le plus pervers, et rigolais ouvertement. J'avais envie de la torturer à mon tour, de lui faire endurer mille souffrances, j'avais envie de lui arracher chaque membres un à un, et le plus lentement du monde. J'avais envie de jouir de sa terreur, et j'avais surtout envie qu'elle endure cela dans des cris d'agonies, je voulais faire durer mon plaisir. Je riais à gorge déployée l'encourageant à franchir l'espace nous séparant.

Elle allait me sauté dessus quand dans l'encadrement de la porte je vis apparaître Marcus et Aro.

**-Arrête ça Jane !** ordonna Aro. Décidément il y en aura toujours un pour venir me gâcher mon plaisir.

Je maintenais mon bouclier en place, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Aro se déplaça vers Caïus suivi de Marcus.

**-Et bien Caïus on dirait que ta tentative de convertir notre jeune amie n'a pas été très concluante,** constata Aro en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son allié.

**-Effectivement elle est aussi bornée qu'un troupeau de mulets.**

**-Je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux de la laisser se sustenter comme elle veut,** intervînt Marcus.

**-On ne peut pas la laisser sortir du château ce serait trop dangereux pour le secret,** piqua Caïus.

-**Je pense au contraire qu'elle nous a prouver qu'elle pouvait avoir un contrôle plus que raisonnable pour ne pas s'attaquer aux humains qui la croiseront,** s'opposa Marcus.

**-Je le pense aussi, en effet,** il avait le visage détendu presque admiratif, quand il s'adressa à moi. **Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle Bella. D'une grande beauté mais tu as aussi une aptitude de contrôle extraordinaire. Aucun nouveaux-nés n'auraient pu résister à du sang humain surtout en étant aussi près. Tu étais faite pour être une des nôtre, j'en suis certain.**

**-Si vous vous alliez tous les deux je crois que je n'ai plus mots à dire,** s'offusqua Caïus.

**-Nous t'avons laissé intervenir en revenant sur notre parole donnée. Elle n'a pas cédé, et est restée sur sa position. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut générer une alliance. Nous en avions discuté et tu avais accepté la contre partie.**

**-Et je vois que tu t'appliques à faire respecter cet engagement. Nous ne t'avons jamais vu tant prédisposé à faire respecter un accord Marcus.**

**-C'est que pour une fois je ne partage pas ton avis Caïus, je t'ai expliqué mes raisons je ne le ****referais pas.**

**-Ton bouclier est-il toujours en place Bella ?** me demanda Aro n'ayant toujours pas détourné son regard de moi.

**-Oui, il l'est toujours.**

**-Approche-toi Alec.**

Mon ami s'exécuta, au moment où il bougea je sentis de nouvelles salves de douleurs à sa hauteur. Je grognais en direction de Jane, elle essayait de voir si je pouvais le maintenir à distance, et heureusement c'était le cas, la brume flottait autour de mon aimé accompagnant chacun de ses gestes. Aro prit la main d'Alec toujours sous ma protection, il attendit un instant puis le relâcha.

**-Impénétrable, je ne peux rien voir. Elle est vraiment très douée, je n'ai jamais vu ça.**

**-Oui très douée. Par contre je pense qu'il faudrait la laisser aller chasser, elle a beau être dotée d'aptitudes exceptionnelles elle n'en reste pas moins un nouveau-né assoiffée.**

**-Effectivement ne la poussons pas trop. Alec et Démétri vous accompagnerez Bella.**

Je regardais en direction de Démétri qui ne bougeait pas. Je vis Noémie qui lui chuchota à l'oreille.

**-Reprends tes esprits Démétri,** elle arborait un sourire satisfait.

Mon ami vînt nous rejoindre, lui lançant un regard noir. Je remarquais de nouveau l'humaine mais elle ne pleurait plus, son teint était blanc cireux, elle avait perdu connaissance, son sang se déversant à même le sol.

Tout le monde s'éparpilla, vaquant à leurs occupations au détour des couloirs. Je suivais mes vampires préférés, jusqu'à une porte cochère donnant dans une ruelle sombre et peu passante.

La luminosité me saisit, ainsi que les fragrances apportées par le vent. Le jasmin primait parmi beaucoup d'autre senteur. Le jasmin j'adorais ce parfum et dans cette atmosphère il en devenait presque irréel, à moins que cette sensation venait du fait de mes nouvelles perceptions. Je profitais de mon bien-être, à être dehors à profiter du soleil, j'étais bien sûr affubler du manteau sombre réservé aux gardes mais je sentais le soleil à travers la fibre de cet épais carcan.

Il me pressait de partir au loin et de m'en débarrasser afin que je puisse sentir le soleil tout contre ma peau, et voir le scintillement dont m'avait parlé Alec.

Je pensais que nous allions courir, mais apparemment une voiture nous attendait en bas de la rue cachant ainsi la vue aux badauds qui erraient, je sentais leurs présences, leurs odeurs, j'entendais leurs cœurs cogner, leurs souffles, leurs conversations.

Je retenais ma respiration, ma gorge devenait très douloureuse une brûlure tellement intense, c'est comme si l'on m'avait forcé à avaler une quantité astronomique de piments fort. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle l'odeur se fit moins forte. Notre chauffeur, était le même qui nous avait ramener de l'aéroport quelques jours plus tôt, Félix si je me souvenais bien.

**-Hum! Si en tant qu'humaine tu étais très appétissante, maintenant en tant que vampire tu es plus que tentante,** je grognais en écho avec Alec. Réaction assez primaire à laquelle toutefois il allait falloir que je me fasse, car ces sons gutturaux sortent avant même que j'en ai pris conscience.

**-La ferme Félix, Bella est chasse gardée.**

**-J'avais cru comprendre, les potins vont bon train dans les couloirs. Et ça ne fait pas que des heureuses.**

**-Félix si tu ne la fermes pas c'est moi même qui vais me charger de toi,** le menaça mon aimé.

**-Moi ce que j'en dis, je voulais juste faire la conversation, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois un vampires renier sa nature et sous le couvert des maîtres**.

Un dernier grognement d'Alec réussit enfin à le faire taire.

**-Où va t-on ?** demandais-je à tout va.

**-Nous nous rendons dans le parc national des forêts de Casentinesi, un des plus vaste patrimoine italien avec une diversité alimentaire qui devrait te plaire. Les loups d'après ce que j'ai pu lire sont trop nombreux et ont tendance à s'écarter de leur territoire pour aller empiéter sur celui des hommes, tout comme les renards d'ailleurs. Une bonne façon pour toi de réguler ce petit soucis,** me répondit Alec sous les sifflets de dégoût de Démétri et Félix.

Après une bonne heure et demie je me trouvais avec mes gardes du corps personnel au beau milieu du parc naturel. Alec avait raison la course était enivrante, le jour où j'aurais la confiance des maîtres je laisserais tomber la voiture et viendrais chasser en courant. De nuit forcement mais je crois que cela vaut la peine et puis pour nous vampire, la nuit n'a pas d'effet sur notre vision.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au beau milieu d'une forêt vallonnée. Des rayons de soleil réussirent à percer malgré l'épaisseur de notre toiture végétale, pour aller se poser directement sur le visage parfait de mon aimé. Il scintillait comme paré de millions de petits diamants incrustés dans sa peau diaphane. Il était magnifique, nul ne pouvait être aussi beau que lui. Son regard profond s'accrocha au mien, nous nous étions perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Démétri se rappelle à nous.

**-Maintenant tu vas laisser ton instinct prendre le dessus**, me fit-il.

**-Ce n'est pas dangereux, si un garde-chasse passe dans les environs.**

-**Non il n'y a personne, fais-moi confiance. Mes sens sont plus affutés que les tiens.**

**-Tu n'es pas infaillible tu sais.**

**-Sur ce point précis il l'est ma puce. C'est un traqueur, c'est dans sa nature. Où toi tu entends à un kilomètre, lui entend à deux, et c'est pareil pour chacun de ses sens. Il va faire en sorte qu'aucun humain ne pénètre dans ton espace de chasse.**

**-OK donc je fais comment ?**

**-Tu te concentres sur ton ouïe et ton odorat, une fois que tu auras repéré ta proie ne te pose pas de question, laisse-toi guider, c'est aussi facile que de courir.**

**-Je vous laisse car si je la vois chasser je risque d'avoir la nausée. Excuse-moi « ragazzina », mais je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à garder mon estomac plein, si je te vois boire cet infâme breuvage, bien que les vampires ne puissent vomir mais je suis quasiment certain que j'y arriverais,** il m'embrassa sur la tempe sous mon regard faussement vexé, puis disparût en une fraction de seconde.

**-Ça veut dire quoi « ragazzina » ?** c'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'il me répondit.

-**Ça veut dire gamine.**

**-Mais quel abrutit celui là.**

**-Fais le vide, et concentre-toi,** m'ordonna Alec**. Pour ce qui est de la chasse animal je ne suis pas expert mais à part l'odeur nauséabonde, je pense que c'est à peu près le même système. Écoute, sens, laisse tes sens prendre le dessus.**

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur mon environnement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans les proches alentours, mais en tendant l'oreille au delà de notre proximité, j'entendis des martèlements de sabots, et plusieurs battements de cœurs. Je me laissais guider au son de ses cœurs, après une minutes ou deux de courses j'étais à même de les sentir. C'est vrai que leurs odeurs était beaucoup moins alléchante que la petite humaine, mais vu la brûlure de ma gorge, je n'avais pas le choix je devais éteindre ce feu. Et puis je n'avais pas enduré le supplice du sang humain pour flancher maintenant.

J'arrivais à l'orée d'une sorte de petite clairière sans charme où l'herbe devait être appétissante pour eux, vu le nombre de cerfs et de daims qui paissaient tranquillement. J'avais le vent contre moi ce qui fit que je recevais leurs odeurs. Je choisis le plus gros cerfs et je lui sautai dessus. Les autres en profitèrent pour déguerpir. Sans même m'en rendre compte mes dents s'enfoncèrent instinctivement dans sa jugulaire. J'aspirai la sève vital de cet animal, et dès que celle-ci toucha ma langue je me sentis soulagée, apaisée. Une fois la carcasse vidée je la laissais choir et me remis en piste pour une nouvelle proie. Je sentis une odeur plus alléchante et suivis sa trace jusqu'à tomber sur un loup. C'est sans la moindre once de culpabilité que je lui sautais dessus à lui aussi, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance, de s'en sortir, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour mordre dans ma peau granitique.

Une fois mon loup terminé il me restait une petite place, en fait je dois avouer que je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à chasser. Je terminais par deux daims. Tout le temps que dura ma chasse je sentis Alec me suivre à la trace mais restant quand même à distance raisonnable pour ne pas me gêner. Et je pense qu'il devait avoir peur que je ne l'attaque si je me sentais pourchassée. Après tout je n'étais qu'un nouveau-né, et j'étais censée être instable dans mon comportement et dans mon raisonnement.

Je rejoignis mon aimé, j'étais souillée et je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Il s'était assis au pied d'un chêne pubescent, j'aimais cette variété, j'avais appris à les reconnaître lors d'une de mes nombreuse excursions en forêt avec mon père et l'un de ses ami indien, un dénommé Billy. Il avait lui aussi des enfants, deux filles et un garçon, dont je ne me souviens plus les noms, mais je me souvenais que je jouais avec eux à grimper aux arbres. Et c'est comme ça que j'avais appris à les différencier, et pourquoi j'aimais cette espèce en particulier c'est qu'il m'était plus facile de grimper dans leurs branches, ils avaient les troncs plus court et noueux me permettant d'avoir un appui sous mes pieds pour me hisser plus facilement, mais surtout pour en redescendre sans avoir à demander l'aide du fils de Billy qui fanfaronnait d'être le seul « homme » et qu'il se faisait un devoir de venir en aide aux demoiselles en détresse.

**-À quoi penses-tu? **me demanda Alec me sortant de mes pensés**.**

**-À mon enfance, aux partie d'escalade dans des arbres comme celui là.**

**-Ta famille te manque ?**

**-Un peu,** avouais-je**. Mais je suis tellement heureuse avec toi là.**

**-Je pense que maintenant que tu es transformée nous serons heureux,** me dit-il, en se relevant. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa langoureusement, il ne me fallut pas plus pour que mes hormones adolescentes vampiriques ne prennent la relève. Je l'étreignis plus vivement, voulant ne laisser aucune partie de son corps sans contact.

**-Bella ! Tu me fais mal, contrôle-toi ma puce sinon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'honorer comme tu le mérites.**

**-Désolée mon cœur, je vais faire plus attention.**

**-Tu vas y arriver, je n'en doute pas. Tu es déjà si exceptionnelle alors que tu n'as que quelques heures.**

Je n'aimais pas les compliments en général pas seulement à cause du fait d'être mise en avant, mais surtout parce que je ne savais pas les recevoir. Que peut-on dire après cela et paraître intelligente, où du moins pas totalement ridicule. Je vais tenter la vérité.

**-Tu sais Alec si j'ai tenu c'est pour toi. Et c'est surtout grâce à toi que je n'ai pas flanché, et pourtant j'étais à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable.**

**-Il n'y a pas que ça, tu as réussi à me protéger avec ton bouclier alors que tu n'avais pas une heure, c'est prodigieusement incroyable. Tu ne te rends pas compte des capacités et du pouvoir que tu as.**

**-C'est pareille pour mon bouclier j'ai réussi parce que c'était toi, je n'aurais jamais été capable de protéger personne d'autre que toi, j'étais tellement en colère, mais au lieux de diriger cette fureur sur ta sœur, je l'ai mise dans cet espèce de brume qui m'entoure et j'ai réussi à la déplacer jusqu'à toi.**

**-Tu sais pour Jane il lui a fallu deux semaines avant de tester son pouvoir et arriver à avoir un résultat, quand à moi il m'a fallu à peine plus d'un mois. Et déjà nous étions précoces dans le ****développement de nos dons.**

Effectivement je voyais où il voulait en venir, et j'étais heureuse qu'il éprouve de la fierté pour moi. C'est ce que je voulais après tout, je voulais être digne de lui.

**-Bon si on rentrait Démétri doit nous attendre à la voiture.**

**-Oui, et après que fera-t-on ?** demandai-je pleine d'espoir d'une séance câlin.

**-Nous profiterons de la journée,** me répondit-il pas dupe du sous-entendu que j'avais dissimulé**. Et nous élaborerons ton programme de formation. Vu que tu te maîtrises correctement, nous pouvons commencer ta préparation aux combats et le développement de ton bouclier.**

**-Tu sais je ne suis pas sûre d'être douée pour le combat, et pour mon bouclier non plus c'était un bienheureux coup de chance.**

**-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, on verra demain et on te demande pas d'être parfaite dès le premier jour,** pour clore la conversation il me déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres étouffant ainsi toutes protestations de ma part.

Nous étions allongés et nus sur le lit après une séance câlin très longue et intense, quand nous entendîmes des pas s'approcher rapidement de notre chambre. Je ne connaissais pas cette fragrance. Nous eûmes le temps de nous habiller avant que la personne ne frappe à la porte.

**-Entre Chelsea,** fit mon aimé.

**-Alec,** dit-elle en guise de bonjour, puis se tournant vers moi. **Tu dois être Bella je suppose ?**

**-En effet,** répondis-je. La nouvelle venu me scruta avec curiosité, je ne ressentais pas d'animosité, juste du questionnement, à mon égard. Je suppose qu'il faudra que je m'y habitue, ça ne doit pas être courant que les maîtres autorisent quiconque à se nourrir comme moi, et en plus avec ce fichu contrôle j'allais être le centre d'intérêt et de commérage des prochains jours.

Elle reprit me sortant de ma rêverie.

**-Sulpicia te demande, peux tu me suivre ?**

Je jetais un œil à Alec qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris que moi, il haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

Nous marchâmes en silence parmi le dédale de couloir, j'enregistrais le chemin parcouru, pour pouvoir dorénavant me déplacer seule. Nous arrivions devant la porte sculptée, et je pus enfin voir tous les minuscules petit détails, un vrai chef-d'œuvre cette porte.

Comme la dernière fois la porte s'ouvrit sur Sulpicia avant que nous ayons pu frapper, à vrai dire c'est moi qui m'embêtais avec ce genre de rîtes humains. Nous n'en avions pas vraiment besoin en tant que vampires nous avions nos sens hyper développés.

**-Bella, tu es magnifique,** m'accueillit joyeusement Sulpicia.

**-Je vous remercie Sulpicia, vous l'êtes encore plus que dans mes souvenirs.**

**-Merci Chelsea je te ferais appeler si j'ai besoin de toi.**

**-Oui maîtresse, mais je reste à proximité,** elle me regarda avec un avertissement sous-jacent.

La femme de mon créateur, de mon père vampirique ferma la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes seule. D'ailleurs cela ne faisait-il pas d'elle ma mère d'un certain point de vue ? J'avais plus de mal avec cette idée, car autant le fait de remplacer mon père ne me rebutait pas. Attention pas que je n'aime pas mon père, mais j'ai vécu tellement d'années sans lui que peut-être est-ce plus facile pour moi. Autant que donner le titre de mère ou ne serait ce que de l'envisager m'était totalement intolérable, je pense que je ne verrais Sulpicia comme la femme de mon créateur, et je pense que je resterais sur cette optique, pas de père ni de mère de substitution, j'ai déjà les miens, même si je ne les reverrais jamais plus.

**-Bella je suis désolée pour ce que t'a fait Caïus, je savais qu'il allait faire quelque chose mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il oserait faire cela.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai réussi à tenir, ça n'a pas été facile mais j'y suis parvenue.**

**-Oui c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Tu es vraiment fantastique Bella. Marcus était avec Aro quand il est rentré et qu'il m'a parlé du coup bas fait par son associer. Et Marcus ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet. Je ne l'avais plus vu discourir autant, depuis trop longtemps.**

**-On m'a raconté la tragédie qui l'a touché.**

**-Comme tu le dis, une véritable tragédie, Didyme était ma meilleur amie. Mais parlons d'un sujet moins triste veux-tu ?**

**-Bien sûr, en fait je me posais la question concernant ma présence ici ?**

**-Oh ! Ça t'ennuies tu préfèrerais rester avec Alec peut-être ?** me demanda-t-elle soudain gênée**.**

**-Non non, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à être appelée, c'est tout nouveau pour moi. En plus vous êtes seule, vous avez renvoyé votre garde, alors que je suis encore qu'un nouveau-né.**

**-Tu as raison de te montrer méfiante avec ta nouvelle nature de vampire, nous avons plus de facilité que les humains à perdre le contrôle de nos émotions. Mais te concernant je ne me fais aucun soucis, si tu as pu résister à ton réveil à du sang humain coulant sous ton nez, je me doute bien que tu ne tenteras pas de me faire du mal.**

**-Je vous remercie pour votre confiance.**

**-Je voulais te voir pour deux raisons, la première est que je voulais savoir ce que tu savais du voyage à Phœnix d'Alec ?**

**-Ils devaient régler le problème des nouveaux-nés, et détruire leur créatrice.**

**-Oui c'est un fait, mais généralement Alec ne va pas s'occuper de ce genre de problème, s'il a été envoyé c'était principalement pour surveiller sa sœur et tenter de la remettre sur le bon chemin.**

**-Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, et que je lui serais utile pour se racheter auprès des maîtres.**

**-Une bêtise dis-tu ? Décidément j'aurais toujours beaucoup de mal avec elle,** je la regardais incrédule.** Elle a tenter de m'éliminer.**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Elle convoite ma place auprès d'Aro, elle est amoureuse de mon mari depuis le premier jour où elle a mis les pieds ici. Mais jusqu'à présent hormis les regards d'envies je n'avais jamais eu à me soucier de sa présence. Hors il y a quelques temps, Aro a appeler Jane car il voulait lui parler des nouveaux-nés de Phœnix. Tu connais le pouvoir de mon époux. Il a touché Jane et il a vu le plan qui consistait à m'accompagner lors de l'un de mes voyages, pour me tuer et me brûler sans être gênée. Elle comptait ensuite aller voir Noémie pour qu'elle lui efface la mémoire afin qu'Aro ne découvre rien.**

**-Elle devait bien se douter qu'Aro aurait fini par le découvrir ?**

**-Elle se gardait bien de se montrer, et son plan à presque failli marcher, quand mon mari l'a touché, je devais partir le lendemain pour l'Allemagne, et elle devait m'accompagner.**

**-Et pourquoi Alec devait se charger de sa sœur ?**

**-Parce que c'est le seul qu'elle craigne, et que c'est celui qui la connait le mieux. Aro pense qu'il est nécessaire qu'elle reste parmi nous, donc il fait ce qu'il peut pour la garder, elle est très efficace dans son rôle.**

**-Oui je l'ai déjà observé à la tâche.**

**-J'ai donc une proposition à te faire, j'aimerais que tu sois ma garde attitrée. Les pouvoirs des jumeaux, de mon mari, de Noémie, ne t'atteignent pas et je sais que tu as déjà pratiqué ton bouclier.**

**-Sulpicia, je ne refuse pas cette offre, mais j'ai bien peur qu'en ce qui concerne mon bouclier ce n'était qu'un heureux hasard. Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à le maîtriser de nouveau et rapidement. Ce serait trop risqué pour vous et je m'en voudrais de défaillir.**

**-C'est pour cela que tu vas te mettre au travail rapidement, car nous devrons aller à Paris dans quelques semaines, trois tout au plus, et je ne veux personnes d'autres que toi.**

**-Vous me faites trop confiance Sulpicia je vais vous décevoir,** dis je penaude**.**

**-Je ne te demande juste d'être capable d'étendre ton bouclier sur moi. Et puis non je ne te fais pas trop confiance, je sais que tu as une puissance hors norme même pour un vampire,** je crois que j'aurais beau lui apporter des preuves de mon incompétence, elle ne démordra pas de sa position, il me restera plus qu'a m'acharner au travail pour arriver à sortir le maximum de mon bouclier.

**-D'accord je vais m'y mettre dès demain,** lançais-je vaincu.

**-Très bien te voilà raisonnable, je suis ravie car j'apprécie ta présence. La deuxième raison, nous organisons un bal dans un mois, une sorte de passage obligatoire pour te présenter officiellement à notre communauté et te célébrer en tant que membre de la garde Royal. C'est d'ailleurs lors de cet évènement que tu prendras le nom officiel de Volturi.**

**-Oh !** fut tout ce que je pus dire.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un moment agréable, et puis aux cours des siècles les occasions de faire la fête sont devenues tellement rares, que nous profitons de la moindre petite occasion.**

**-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est qu'en fait je ne sais pas danser.**

**-S'il n'y a que ça je vais t'apprendre ça va aller vite ne t'en fais pas.**

**-Merci Sulpicia.**

**-Merci à toi Bella, car dès que tu maîtriseras ton bouclier, je pourrais enfin sortir d'ici. Je ne te mets pas la pression, mais Aro est légèrement protecteur. Je sais que lui seul peut savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Jane alors je ne préfère pas le contredire, mais c'est pesant de devoir rester confiner ici.**

**-Je vais faire en sorte de le maîtriser rapidement.**

**-Pour tes leçons de danse, tu passeras demain à quatorze heure. Par contre tu devrais partir je vais pas tarder à recevoir mon repas.**

Je me levai et saluai mon hôte, pensant à tout le travail que je devais accomplir en peu de temps.

Heureusement que j'étais vampire et que je n'avais pas besoin de dormir, car entre les entraînements physiques pour apprendre à me battre, psychiques pour développer mon bouclier, en plus des cours de danse. Je suis certaine qu'une humaine n'y aurait pas résisté. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je rejoignis notre pièce.

* * *

**Traduction Italienne**.

-**Per favore no, lasciarmi***** ****: S'il vous plaît, non laisser moi.**

**--****No, no. Se egli vou piace no****** : Non, non. S'il vous plaît non.**

**Je ne sais pas si la traduction Italienne est tout à fait correct, je ne parle pas italien je suis donc passée par un traducteur en ligne. **

**Le prochain chapitre est écrit et je suis sûre à 90% qu'il vous plaira, il y a de l'action, de l'amour et une grosse surprise mais je vous en dit pas plus. **

**Donc en bonne maître chanteuse que je suis, je vous propose de le mettre en ligne plus tôt si vous inondez ma boite mail avec vos reviews. AHAHAHA! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Comme promis je vous poste le chapitre 12. J'ai vraiment aimer l'écrire en fait je me suis carrément éclatée sur ce chapitre. **

**Et comme d'habitude merci à mes Fidèles lectrices et bienvenue aux nouvelles. **

_**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent:**_

_Je me levai et saluai mon hôte, pensant à tout le travail que je devais accomplir en peu de temps._

_Heureusement que j'étais vampire et que je n'avais pas besoin de dormir, car entre les entraînements physiques pour apprendre à me battre, psychiques pour développer mon bouclier, en plus des cours de danse. Je suis certaine qu'une humaine n'y aurait pas résisté. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je rejoignis notre pièce._

**Chapitre 12**

Deux semaines que je m'entraînais sans relâche, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à tenir mon bouclier en place plus de quelques minutes. Je désespérais d'y parvenir. D'après Démétri je n'avais pas la motivation nécessaire, j'aimerais bien l'y voir lui. Son don était personnel, personne d'autre que lui en dépendait il pouvait parler. J'étais fatiguée, pas physiquement non cela était dorénavant impossible. Il me fallait une distraction, que je me change les idées car au plus j'insistais plus j'étais inutile.

**-Je suis désolée les gars, mais j'ai besoin d'une pause il faut que je me change les idées, je n'y arrive pas.**

**-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

**-Non mon coeur, je vais aller chasser après j'irais flâner un pe u dans les rues de Volterra. Il faut que je trouve une solution, et j'ai besoin d'être seule pour ça.**

**-Comme tu veux,** il semblait visiblement contrarié que je refuse sa proposition, mais il me fallait vraiment être seule pour réfléchir.

Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de me diriger dans notre chambre afin de prendre mon manteau gris, que nous devions porter pour sortir du château en pleine journée.

Je l'enfilais car le soleil brillait encore, je pensais que vu la chaleur les gens se retourneraient sur mon passage. Non, ils semblaient indifférents au fait que je me promène avec un manteau à capuche épais, alors que eux étaient en débardeurs ou légèrement vêtue. À moins qu'ils aient l'habitude de voir les membres de la secte que nous représentions affublés de la sorte.

J'allais à vitesse humaine jusqu'à l'extérieur de Volterra, une fois sous le couvert de la forêt avoisinante, je me mis à courir à pleine vitesse, cette sensation libératrice que j'éprouvais à chaque fois que je me lâchais de la sorte, était enivrante. J'arrivais sur mon secteur de chasse, et je restais à l'affut, au bout d'un certains temps je perçus le fumet d'un loup.

Pendant que je chassais le jour avait décliné doucement, le soleil n'étant plus je retirais enfin mon manteau, pas qu'il me tenait chaud, mais je ne préférais pas prendre de risque, je n'avais encore pas assez confiance en mes sens. Si je me laissais surprendre par un humain les conséquences seraient dramatiques. Je rentrais à Volterra à vitesse vampirique. Arrivée aux abords de la ville je réduisis ma vitesse pour adopter une allure humaine, et c'est ainsi que j'errais dans les rues. Les passants se retournaient sur moi, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Mon esprit était accaparé par mon bouclier et mon incapacité à l'étendre plus longtemps, quand je sentis soudain deux fragrances vampiriques que je ne connaissais pas. Je pris la direction où les effluves étaient le plus concentrées, et j'arrivais sur la Piazza del Priori. Là je vis un grand bonhomme brun avec une carrure à faire peur, c'était mon gros nounours. Il était avec une espèce de petite brune qui s'agitait dans tous les sens avant d'arriver sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras avec une énergie sans pareille.

**-Bella tu es radieuse, je suis tellement contente de te revoir.**

**-Je suis heureuse moi aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

**-Je te l'ai dit crevette si tu ne viens pas à moi, c'est moi qui viendrais à toi,** il me serra dans ses bras puissant. J'étais heureuse comme jamais, les revoir me transportait de bonheur.

**-Vous êtes que tous les deux ?**

**-Non le reste de la famille est au château, pour saluer nos hôtes. Emmett et moi ne tenions plus en place à l'idée de te revoir, alors nous nous sommes excusés, en plus je savais que tu serais seule, c'était l'occasion de te faire une bonne surprise.**

**-Je suis heureuse, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué.**

**-Tu nous as manqué aussi crevette. Alors il paraît que tu as eu quelques petits soucis avec Caïus et Jane.**

**-Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussi à résister. C'est d'ailleurs un peu grâce à toi Alice.**

**-Pourquoi grâce à moi ? Je ne savais pas moi même si tu allais tenir où pas. Ton avenir était tellement flou à ce moment précis.**

**-C'est parce que tu m'as dit que je réussirais, je me suis tenue à cette idée, c'est vrai que j'ai failli flancher, mais Alec m'a détourné au dernier moment.**

**-Non ! Il te soutient,** demanda Emmett véritablement surpris.

**-Écoute nounours, je sais que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre vous mais il est celui que j'ai choisi, respect le comme tel s'il te plaît.**

**-Désolé je ferai peut-être un effort, enfin excepté quand tu seras aux alentours sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.**

**-Emmett ne la mets pas en colère, elle a beau avoir un contrôle hors du commun, elle n'en reste pas moins un vampire.**

**-Tu parles. T'as vu le gabarit que crois-tu qu'elle puisse me faire,** et il s'esclaffa de rire bruyamment attirant ainsi le regard des badauds, nous entourant.

**-Et si nous rentrions au château ?** demandais-je afin de rester le plus discrète possible.

**-Nous te suivons. Comme ça tu montreras la salle d'entraînement à Emmett, il meurt d'envie de jouer avec Démétri.**

**-Oh ! Mon dieu non ! Pas les deux ensembles, en tout cas pas tant que je serai dans la même pièce,** fis-je à moitié sarcastique et à moitié pétrifiée à l'idée d'une alliance des deux larrons contre moi.

**-Tu as peur ? Tu as raison tremble petite crevette de vampire,** lança ironiquement Emmett.

**-Il y a de quoi, non ?**

Et nous arrivâmes au château dans l'hilarité général. Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle des trônes où les maîtres recevaient les Cullen.

**-Bella ma fille, je vois que tu as trouvé nos deux invités, ils tenaient à te faire une surprise.**

Je rejoignis le groupe que formait les Cullen.

**-Maîtres, Aro,** je mis un genou à terre en révérence aux maîtres. **Effectivement, ils m'ont offert une agréable surprise,** dis je toujours le genou au sol.

**-Lève-toi ma fille. Et viens près de moi,** je m'exécutais et allais me placer entre Aro et Marcus. Faisant face ainsi à nos invités.

Je vis le sourire maternelle d'Esmé, la mine bien heureuse de Carlisle. Les visages impassibles de Rosalie et Jasper. Ainsi que le regard pénétrant d'Edward. Alice l'avait rejoint alors qu'Emmett avec un clin d'œil se positionna aux côtés de sa belle. Je tournais la tête pour observer Alec et Jane qui se tenaient plus en retrait. Les yeux de Jane étaient vrillés sur Edward tandis qu'Alec me dévisageait. Je lui souris, je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux de la présence des Cullen. Et je ferai ce que je pourrais pour l'aider à les supporter. J'aimerais tellement qu'il s'entende avec eux. Je le voyais froncer les sourcils tournant son regard vers Edward me signifiant que c'est celui des Cullen qui le dérangeait. Je détournais moi aussi mon regard vers celui du télépathe, il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux, je fronçais à mon tour les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de chercher Alec.

Démétri m'avait dit que ni lui, ni Alec ne l'appréciaient, et je commençais à croire que la réciproque était tout aussi exact. Il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour malmener la patience de mon amour, soupçon confirmé au regard du sourire en coin qu'il adressa à Alec, et aux tremblements de mon aimé.

Je grognais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il arrête ce petit jeu, au même moment Alice lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes, qui résonna en écho dans la salle.

**-Mon cher Edward je te prierais de bien vouloir ne pas contrarier Bella. Bien qu'elle soit exceptionnelle, elle reste très susceptible et très versatile dans son humeur quand il s'agit d'Alec.**

**-Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse, cela ne ce reproduira plus.**

**-Allons, allons, ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne pourras tenir**, fit Aro dans un sourire narquois.

Sourire retourné par Edward.

**-D'ailleurs si tu as des soucis avec Bella tu les résoudras toi même.**

**-Il n'y aura aucun soucis,** s'interposa Carlisle en lançant un regard noir à son fils.

**-Bien tant mieux, nous aurons ainsi donc le loisir de fêter notre Bella ensemble. Nous vous laissons prendre possession de vos appartements. Carlisle, Esmé me ferez-vous l'honneur de votre présence ce soir dans mes appartements Sulpicia sera ravi de vous recevoir.**

**-Très certainement,** répondit Esmé.

**-Alec et Bella conduisez les Cullen dans leurs appartements.**

**-Bien sûr maître,** répondit mon aimé. Je le rejoignis prenant sa main.

Les Cullen nous suivirent, nous discutâmes de ma vie à Volterra, des proies dont je me nourrissais, je leur promis de les amener le lendemain. Une fois les chambres attribuées, ils décidèrent de nous accompagner à mon entraînement.

Nous arrivâmes dans une des salles d'entraînement où Démétri nous attendait en compagnie de Jane et Heïdi.

Je me doutais que ces présences n'avaient rien à voir avec le désir de m'aider dans le développement de mon bouclier. Surtout quand j'entendis le soupir exaspéré d'Edward. Je regardais Alec qui me souriait aussi, il avait l'air d'apprécier le mécontentement du télépathe, quant à moi je trouvais que c'était de bonne guerre.

Jane se précipita sur Edward.

**-Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ?** je décidais pour une fois de venir en aide à ma belle-sœur.

**-Ben oui Edward, tu ne peux pas refuser, ce ne se fait pas qu'on est invité.**

Alice, Alec ainsi que tous les vampires gloussèrent. J'avais un avantage non négligeable. Il ne pouvais pas lire mes pensées et donc il n'a pas pu trouver une solution alternative, où esquiver la situation.

**-D'ailleurs,** ajoutais-je à la volé,** ce serait bien que tout le monde s'y mettent cela pourrait être sympa un entraînement collectif.**

Jasper, Emmett, Démétri acceptèrent avant même que j'ai terminé ma phrase. Rosalie, Heïdi et Alice ne voulurent pas participer. Elles décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans les rues de Volterra.

**-Il va manquer un adversaire**, remarqua Edward.

**-Appelle Félix,** fit Démétri à Alec.

**-Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée,** répondit mon aimé.

**-Tu n'aimes pas les défis, où tu as juste peur de la concurrence ?** lança Edward.

Des grognements des mes deux protecteurs attitrés lui répondirent. Et c'est Jane qui appela le fameux Félix.

Lorsqu'il arriva nous organisâmes les groupes. Alec serait face à Jasper, Démétri face à Emmett, Jane face à Edward, et moi face à Félix. Nous convînmes de ne pas utiliser nos pouvoirs et de changer de partenaire au bout d'une demi heure permettant de tourner rapidement et surtout afin d'éviter que certains groupes ne dégénèrent.

Mon combat face à Félix fut une catastrophe il avait le dessus en permanence et cela m'agaça, et quoi que j'entreprenne je n'arrivais pas à avoir le dessus, il me ridiculisait à chaque fois.

Au bout d'une demi heure je tombais face à Jasper.

**-J'ai vu comment tu t'y prenais devant Félix, si tu veux je peux t'enseigner une technique ou deux.**

**-Je suis un cas désespéré, tu sais.**

**-Je suis patient et surtout j'ai l'habitude des nouveaux-nés, je te raconterai plus tard on a pas beaucoup de temps. Mets-toi en position, et attaque moi.**

Je m'exécutais, et le chargeais, il m'esquiva facilement, attrapa mon bras pour me plaquer face contre le sol, positionnant ses dents à quelques centimètres de mon cou.

**-Ton erreur, est d'attaquer de front sans stratégie, le résultat sera invariablement le même,** il se releva me tendant la main courtois.

**-Recommence, mais cette fois-ci essaie de me surprendre,** je m'approchais de lui à pleine vitesse, au dernier moment je voulais le contourner pour le prendre à revers, mais il anticipa de nouveau, en m'attrapant à la gorge, d'une seule main pendant que l'autre me tenait le bras avec lequel je m'apprêtais à lui porter un coup.

**-C'est mieux, mais soit moins prévisible, je t'aie vu réfléchir à ce que tu allais faire.**

**-Je ne suis pas douée. Je t'avais dit que tu perdais ton temps.**

**-Non au contraire tu es très attentive. Ne désespère pas, il faut juste que tu sois moins prévisible, surprends-toi. Ne fais pas ce que tu penses, va à l'opposé de ce que ton esprit te dicte. C'est avec ce genre de comportement qu'on gagne des batailles. En position.**

Je me remis en position réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Sortir des sentiers battus, j'allais essayé, voir ce que cela pourrait donner, je n'avais rien à perdre ni même avoir honte d'être ridiculisée, Félix s'en était chargé.

Je me lançais sur lui de front, je le vis se tendre en attendant de me recevoir de plein fouet. Je fis un tour sur moi même telle une danseuse et réussis à lui porter un coup de poing directement sur sa pommette, il alla s'écraser contre le mur à l'opposé. Je restais surprise, j'avais réussi à lui assener un coup, j'avais atteint ma cible. Il se releva à grande vitesse et me sauta dessus je le vis s'approcher. J'allais à sa rencontre en zigzaguant pour le contrer il allait m'attraper quand je changeais de trajectoire, je sautais alors sur son dos, approchant ma bouche de son cou. Je pensais avoir le dessus, mais il m'attrapa par les cheveux et m'éjecta. Ce fut à mon tour d'aller embrasser le mur. En me relevant je vis que tout le monde s'était arrêté et observait notre combat.

Je me remis en posture Jasper aussi, nous nous jaugeâmes ne relâchant pas le regard de l'autre attendant la faille. Je retentais le coup précédent, mais il me vit arriver il se baissa et attrapa mon bras me faisant faire un tour dans les airs avant de rencontrer le sol, il se positionna à califourchon sur moi, ses dents dans mon cou.

**-Tu vois quand tu veux. Par contre ne jamais refaire la même prise deux fois de suite sur le même adversaire. Allez relève-toi, tu apprends vite,** me dit il en me tendant la main.

**-Merci, mais faut dire que tu es un bon professeur.**

**-Ça veut dire que je suis mauvais,** rétorqua Démétri faussement vexé.

**-Non mais toi tout comme Alec, avez tendance à me ménager.**

**-Bon on change,** détourna Démétri en jaugeant Jasper avec intérêt.

Les équipes tournèrent et je me retrouvais face à Edward, Alec face à Félix, Emmett face à Jane, d'ailleurs le contraste était impressionnant. Et bien sûr Démétri face à Jasper.

**-Alors tu ne veux pas être ménager, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir,** me dit Edward avec un sourire en coin. Je lui répondis par un sourire identique bien que je ne sache pas vraiment comment j'allais m'y prendre.

**-Parce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'avoir ?** fanfaronnai-je**. Ton pouvoir ne marche pas sur moi. L'aurais-tu oublié ?**

**-Mais je n'en aurais pas besoin**.

**-Et bien nous verrons ça, **j'entendais de toutes parts les bruits significatifs des combats engagés. Edward et moi n'avions encore pas débuté. Je voulais qu'il commence, mais apparemment il n'allait pas donner le premier coup, tant pis j'irais moi.

Je m'approchais de lui de face m'attendant à ce qu'il réagisse plus où moins comme Jasper, mais il m'emprunta ma stratégie et pour ainsi dire et dans un mouvement gracieux il me contourna et se retrouvait dans mon dos, m'encerclant dans ses bras. J'ai eu beau essayer de me servir de ma force brut il résistait, je bougeais essayant tout et n'importe quoi, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors je décidais de sortir des sentiers battus pour le surprendre. Je me détendis instantanément, et posai ma tête contre son épaule, mon visage dans son cou et remontais mes mains sur ses bras en un câlin, comme je l'aurais fait avec Alec, il tressaillit, il était surpris. Je le sentis se relâcher l'espace d'une demi seconde, j'empoignais alors son bras plus fermement et je l'envoyais valdinguer contre le mur. Je l'accompagnais alors qu'il n'avait pas encore pas toucher le béton, une fois contre le mur je l'attrapais par sa chemise, que j'entendis se déchirer sous l'assaut que je lui infligeais, je le renvoyais sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant, je lui sautais dessus, je le dominais lui bloquant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. J'étais heureuse j'avais le dessus, j'y allais même de ma petite remarque.

**-Tu n'as pas dit que tu ne me ménageras pas ? Ne me dit pas que tu as donné tout ce que tu pouvais là.**

**-Oh ! Mais c'est quelle ferait de l'esprit en plus.**

Je rigolais je n'en revenais pas d'avoir eu le dessus. Bon avec un stratagème peu glorieux, mais Jasper m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me surprenne, et ça avait marché au delà de mes espérances. Sans que je m'y attende il donna un coup de bassin qui me déséquilibra, et il en profita pour me retourner à vitesse vampirique et ce fut à mon tour de me retrouver coincée sous lui. Je tentais le même mouvement, mais il ne se laissa pas prendre.

**-Alors tu la ramènes moins là maintenant.**

Je grognais, je n'arrivais pas à me dégager, j'arrêtais de gigoter dans tous les sens , d'une parce que ça ne servait à rien et de deux il relâcherait peut-être sa prise si j'arrêtais de me débattre.

**-Tu peux toujours réessayer le câlin c'était agréable,** **j'ai beaucoup apprécié,** me nargua-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

J'entendis grogner avant de me sentir libérée du poids d'Edward. Je tournais la tête, il s'était redressé faisant face à Alec. Tous les deux en position d'attaque les lèvres retroussées et des grognements roulants dans chacune de leurs poitrines. Je n'eus pas le temps de me redresser qu'Alec l'attaqua, Edward l'esquiva, avant de tenter une approche lui aussi. Il réussit à toucher Alec qui s'écrasa au sol. Il se releva aussi vite et tenta à nouveau de l'approcher, mais encore une fois Edward se déroba. Alec rageait, il n'arrivait pas à l'approcher.

**-On a dit sans pouvoir Alec.**

**-Parce que tu t'en passes toi peut-être.**

**-Contrairement à toi je ne peux pas le maîtriser, je n'ai pas la fonction de bloquer tes pensées,** il profitait de son pouvoir pour ridiculiser mon Alec, cela me mit dans une rage folle. Je ne voulais pas intervenir, mais Edward avait droit à une petite mise au point, il l'avait cherché dans la salle du trône et c'était l'occasion.

**-Par contre moi je l'aie,** dis-je d'une voix assurée. Ma colère gagnait en intensité.

**-Bella calme-toi,** me dit soudain Jasper.

**-Ne m'aide pas Jasper j'ai besoin de la ressentir.**

Je dirigeais cette colère sur mon bouclier je pouvais de nouveau le manipuler à mon gré sans difficultés, ni aucune résistance, et je le dirigeais sur mon aimé.

**-C'est bon mon cœur, il ne lit plus tes pensées,** il me fit un sourire reconnaissant et complice. Puis se tournant vers Edward.

**-On va voir ce que tu vaux sans ton talent**.

**-Depuis le temps que tu attends ça. Je t'en prie à toi l'honneur.**

Il se sautèrent dessus au même moment se battant à vitesse vampirique, les coups pleuvaient de part et d'autre. Tantôt Edward prenait le dessus, tantôt c'était au tour de d'Alec, nous entendîmes des coups, et des claquements de dents des feulements. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus violent, et je commençais à avoir peur, je ne voulais pas non plus que cela tourne mal, mais c'était bien parti pour tourner de cette manière.

Edward prit le bras d'Alec d'une main et coinça son corps contre le mur avec son autre bras en s'aidant de son propre corps. Après quelques tentatives, Alec réussit à se dégager un bras et attrapa Edward par les cheveux et le souleva à la force d'un seul bras, cette prise ressemblait un peu à celle qu'avait testé Jasper sur moi. Il réussit à l'écarter suffisamment pour pouvoir récupérer l'usage de tout son corps. Avant de se percuter de nouveaux. Les coups affluèrent de plus bel, Alec eut le dessus à son tour il immobilisa Edward au sol dans une position des plus étrange, son corps était sur le flanc droit, et Alec exerçait une pression avec ses deux mains sur le haut de corps d'Edward, alors qu'il s'était accroupi sur ses jambes retenant aussi le bas. Edward était pris, incapable de bouger de cet étau qu'était Alec. Le regard de mon aimé était noir de rage, et je compris à l'instant qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter quand je le vis approcher ses dents du cou d'Edward, j'eus sincèrement peur et je perdis le contrôle de mon bouclier.

**-ALEC !** Hurlais-je. **Arrête ça tout de suite,** il ne réagissait, pas fixant toujours Edward avec son regard mauvais, personnes n'osaient intervenir. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il avait anesthésié tout le monde.

Je me jetais sur lui pour lui faire lâcher sa prise. Nous atterrîmes à l'autre bout de la pièce, c'était véritablement un autre homme. Il se releva prêt à retourner finir sa tâche, je me positionnais face à lui, tentant de l'arrêter ou de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Mais il ne m'écoutait plus, il ne me voyait plus, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Edward. Il tenta de me passer mais je faisais barrage, il grognait plus férocement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait sur moi. Je ne voulais pas me battre avec lui malgré le fait que je sois la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter, parce que je n'étais pas assez expérimentée dans les corps à corps, et parce qu'il s'agissait d'Alec mon amour, et que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Il réussi à me passer en me décrochant un coup en plein visage, j'étais destabilisée je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse un jour me lever la main dessus. Puis il m'attrapa et m'envoya sans ménagement contre le mur à l'opposé d'où se trouvait Edward. J'essayais de manipuler mon bouclier la peur aidant je réussis à inclure Edward à l'intérieur de la masse brumeuse qui était plus épaisse, Il eut le temps de se relever évitant ainsi l'assaut d'Alec. Je tentais de déplacer ma couverture jusqu'à Démétri et Emmett qui étaient les plus proches, et je réussis mon bouclier était plus malléable, plus distendu que jamais et toujours aussi fluide. Ils reprirent leurs esprits.

**-Démétri arrête-le il perd les pédales.**

Il réussit à l'attraper mais n'arrivait pas à le maîtriser, Emmett vînt lui prêter main forte. À eux deux ils l'immobilisèrent au sol, sous ses grognements féroces et ses vaines tentatives de leurs échapper à coup de crocs. Il ne se calmait pas je tentais alors de tirer encore mon bouclier pour prendre Jasper sous ma coupe. J'eus à peine plus de mal, je rencontrais une légère résistance, mais je réussis à le faire plier et il enveloppa à son tour Jasper. Il reprit lui aussi ses esprit et comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait. Il envoya une vague de calme, diminuant ainsi mon emprise sur mon brouillard protecteur. J'avais peur de le perdre, si je ne le maîtrisais pas avec les ondes de calmes qu'envoyait Jasper je ne pourrais pas les protéger, et protéger Alec par l'occasion. Je n'avais pas le choix je ne devais pas lâcher, je pensais au mal que j'aurais si je laissais Alec, s'en prendre à un Cullen, devoir l'annoncer à Esmé la si tendre et si gentille Esmé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Edward, malgré la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. J'aimais Edward et les Cullen en général. Je ne pouvais laisser quiconque se faire du mal devant moi, je devais les protéger. Quand je pris conscience de ce fait, j'arrivais à manipuler mon bouclier à ma convenance sans aucunes résistances, il restait bien en place sur les personnes que j'avais incluent à l'intérieur. Je tentais de le déplacer jusqu'à Jane et Félix qui revinrent à eux instantanément.

**-Jasper recommence s'il te plaît.**

Je reçus une nouvelle vague de calme et mon bouclier ne vacilla pas. J'avais enfin trouvé la façon de l'étendre. Mais là tout de suite je devais m'occuper d'Alec qui commençait à se calmer, son regard reprenait une couleur bordeaux normal.

**-Edward tu devrais sortir.**

**-Je veux rester, je ne peux pas te laisser seule.**

**-Moi je ne risque absolument rien ce qui n'est pas ton cas. En plus je suis loin d'être seule. Alors s'il te plaît facilite-moi la tâche et sors.**

Il s'exécuta sans rechigner, mais je voyais qu'il se faisait réellement du souci pour moi comme si Alec était capable de me faire le moindre mal volontairement. Il ne le connaissait pas comme moi, c'est vrai que je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans un tel état non plus et qu'il était effrayant. J pouvais comprendre son raisonement il a du voir dans l'esprit D'alec qu'il m'avait frappé, mais il n'était plus lui même. Je l'aimais avec ses bons et mauvais côtés, et je sais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, en tout cas jamais de son plein gré.

Je ne sentis plus les assauts répétés émanant d'Alec sur mon bouclier. Il s'était calmé à l'instant où Edward était sorti.

-**Lâchez-le maintenant, il s'est repris.**

-**Je ne suis pas sûr,** protesta Emmett.

**-Emmett fais-moi confiance, laissez-le,** j'attendis qu'ils relâchent Alec, avant d'ajouter.** Je vous remercie pour votre aide, mais si vous pouviez nous laisser seuls.**

**-J'espère que tu es contente de toi**, me fustigea Jane. **Si cela à dégénéré c'est de ta faute. À roucouler avec Edward comme tu l'as fait et devant mon frère en plus.**

**-Si je t'avais demandé ton avis, je me serais adressée à toi directement. Maintenant ce n'est pas le cas et puis cela te donnera l'occasion d'aller réconforter Edward. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains je te donne une occasion légitime en plus.**

**-Un jour je te ferai payer ton arrogance Bella et ce jour là il n'y aura personne pour te sauver la mise.**

**-Tu sais quoi, j'attends ce jour avec impatience. Et méfie-toi Jane que ce ne soit pas toi qui paies pour toutes les tortures que tu as infligé à ceux que j'aime.**

-**Bella, Jane ce n'est pas le moment. Les Cullen allez voir Edward si tout va bien pour lui. Jane et Félix venez, Heïdi ne va pas tarder ça nous fera du bien,** Démétri prenant un rôle de chef, était impressionnant d'autorité et de charisme. Ça ne nous donnait pas envie de désobéir.

**-Bella appelle dès que vous vous serez calmés et que vous aurez discuté. Si tout est OK nous sortirons ce soir il y a des animations en ville, seulement si tout le monde se tient correctement.**

**-Moi ça me va,** fit Emmett.

-**Moi aussi,** lança Jasper.

-**Bella tu me tiens au courant. Alec ne te laisse plus déborder, et ce n'est pas qu'une recommandation. Je ne te donne pas d'ordre parce que je n'ai pas à t'en donner. Mais écoute-moi pour une fois.**

**-OK,** répondit mon aimé.

Tout le monde sortit de la salle d'entraînement que nous avions bien abîmé. Je restais assise à côté d'Alec réfléchissant à ce que m'avait dit Jane. Je savais Alec jaloux et j'avais joué avec le feu. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir de cette façon, même pour gagner un duel, et surtout face à lui. Pour une fois elle avait raison tout était de ma faute.

**-****Je suis désolée Alec, je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter ainsi.**

**-Je ne te dirais pas que je t'en veux pas, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Si tu n'étais pas MA Bella j'aurais même approuvé le stratagème. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, c'est toi et surtout c'était lui.**

**-Tu as compris pourquoi j'avais... agis de cette manière.**

**-Oui je vous regardais, je n'ai pas confiance en Edward. Il est amoureux de toi, et il profite de ton attachement à sa famille pour fureter autour de toi. Quand tu étais humaine il était simple de l'éviter et quand je dis simple c'est un bien grand mot. Mais maintenant que tu es vampire toi aussi, ta sécurité n'entre plus en cause. Et je ne peux plus lui interdire de t'approcher.**

**-Alec tu ne risques rien, je t'aime. Et Edward où pas, personne ne peut remettre ça en question. Je n'aie pas pensé aux conséquences tout à l'heure, sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait et je l'aurais laissé gagner.**

**-C'est moi qui me suis emballé, et je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait surtout face à toi. **Alec est un sauvage et un impulsif, et cette simple phrase symbolisait des excuses qu'il n'osait pas me présenter frachement, parce qu'il se sentait trop mal de d'avoir levé la main sur moi. Il continua.

-**Au contraire le conseil de Jasper était avisé, et tu l'as suivi comme il fallait. En fait pour être honnête avec toi, Edward et moi ça date de très longtemps. À l'époque il se nourrissait comme moi, et comme tu as pu l'entendre je n'étais pas vraiment le même avant de te rencontrer. Je me croyais plus important que je ne l'étais et j'avais tendance à prendre tout le monde de haut que ce soient les humains, ou même les vampires. Et puis au détour d'une ville je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai traité de la même façon que je traitais tout le monde, avec condescendance. Mais il ne s'est pas laissé marcher dessus comme les autres. Nous en sommes venus rapidement aux mains, mais avec sa capacité à lire dans les pensées il me filait entre les doigts à chaque tentatives et ça m'avait mis dans le même état que ce soir. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on me résiste. Donc je me suis servi de mon pouvoir mais au moment où j'allais le mettre en pièce, Jane est intervenue pour le sauver. Ensuite elle a parlé de lui à Aro qui le voulait dans notre garde. Mais il a décliné l'offre. Ce qui fait que je suis resté presque un siècle frustré sans avoir de revanche. Il y a bien eu la confrontation à Dénali, mais ça n'avait pas le même goût qu'une veritable revanche. Je ne pouvais pas aller jusqu'au bout, il fallait que je te protège. En fait j'ai beaucoup de ressentiments conernant Cullen, le fait qu'il me tienne en échec depuis presque un siècle en plus du fait qu'il a failli te tuer lors de votre première rencontre et que maintenant il te tourne autour, ça fait juste un peu trop pour moi. ****Alors ce soir quand j'ai été sous le couvert de ton bouclier j'ai vu l'occasion de riposter en nous mettant à égalité. Ce n'est pas tant de ta faute que de la sienne, je cherchais une bonne excuse pour avoir ce que j'attendais depuis trop longtemps.**

**-Tu sais je crois que ce n'est pas bon de ressasser tout ça. Je pense que vous devriez parler tous les deux.**

**-Je ne pense pas la haine que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre est très intense. En plus je sais qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour toi, c'est presque impossible.**

**-Tu fais peut-être erreur, il m'apprécie comme Emmett ou Jasper.**

**-Je ne crois pas, tu es loin de t'imaginer ma puce l'effet que tu as sur les vampires mâles. Et ****puis si tel était le cas il aurait démenti tout à l'heure dans la salle des trônes. Quand il m'a souri et que tu l'as remis en place. Il répondait à ma question, à cette question.**

**-Oh ! Je vois. Mais ne crois-tu pas que c'était peut-être pour te pousser à bout toi aussi ? Il connait ton point faible. Peut-être voulait-il en jouer ?**

**-Tu es tellement naïve sur certain point. Quand nous étions à Forks je montais une garde constante autour de toi, il était toujours dans ton sillage. Tu ne t'en étais pas aperçue parce que tes sens humains ne le permettaient pas. Mais c'était vraiment perpétuel, je n'osais plus aller chasser de peur qu'il t'approche. Même Carlisle a dû intervenir pour qu'il prenne ses distances par rapport à toi. À ton avis pourquoi crois-tu que Jane t'en veut ? Tout ceux pour qui elle a un faible sont attirés par toi.**

**-Je reste persuadée que tu pourrais arranger les choses vous êtes tous les deux différents de ce que vous étiez à l'époque. Et puis je crois que Aro risque de ne pas apprécier ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure surtout si tu ne tentes pas d'arranger les choses.**

**-Je crois que tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas facile j'ai tellement de rancœur contre lui. Même si elle n'est pas totalement justifiée. J'ai passé tellement d'année à le détester que s'en est devenu une habitude.**

**-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais je sais aussi que tu agiras au mieux, j'ai confiance en toi.**

**-Je verrais ça avec lui plus tard. Par contre tu m'expliques comment tu as fait avec ton bouclier ? Tu as pris tout le monde sous ta coupe, les protégeant de moi.**

**-J'ai réalisé en fait que je me bloquais toute seule, il suffit seulement que je veuille vraiment protéger quelqu'un et il devient très facile de le diriger comme je veux. Jusqu'à présent je me focalisais plus sur le fait de vouloir le bouger à tout prix que sur la raison elle même. C'est pour ça, que j'avais réussi quand ta sœur t'avait torturé, je voulais te protéger par tous les moyens. J'ai faussement cru que c'était la colère qui était le déclencheur, mais en fait c'est l'affection où l'amour que je ressens pour les personnes que j'inclue sous ma protection.**

**-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis fier de toi ma puce.**

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa, il était serein et moi j'étais bien dans ses bras. Nous profitâmes l'un de l'autre un petit moment avant qu'il ne décide d'en finir avec la discussion qu'il devait avoir avec Edward. Il ne valait mieux pas tarder car si Aro l'apprenait avant qu'Alec et Edward puissent s'entretenir, Alec risquait de gros ennuis et je ne le voulais pas. Quand à moi je me rendais dans les appartements de Sulpicia, elle allait être ravi que je puisse maîtriser mon bouclier, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir sortir de sa prison dorée comme elle aimait appeler ses appartements. Je m'y rendais chaque jours depuis deux semaines. La première semaine nous avions repassé toutes les danses existante, hormis le rap et la tecktonik que je ne trouvais pas à mon goût. Par contre j'avais adoré la valse. Et Aro m'avait appris le tango, un échange surprenant mais une réelle complicité s'était créée. J'aimais moi aussi cette danse, très rythmée et sensuelle, j'aimais son côté improvisé, les émotions que les danseurs ressentaient et surjouaient. Et puis Sulpicia aimait danser, mais elle préférait les valses, les slows, enfin les danses plus calme. Elle était même ravie de voir que j'avais les même goûts que son mari. J'ai également eu un faible pour le mambo et le mérengue. Par contre en ce qui concerne la salsa et ses dérivés, j'ai préféré apprendre avec Alec, ce qui nous avait valu plusieurs séances ne pouvant jamais finir une danse entière, sans nous retrouver à faire des folies de nos corps.

La deuxième semaine nous l'avions passé pour la plupart du temps à parler de tout, de sa longue existante, de sa rencontre avec Aro, de son amitié avec Didyme. Nous avions lié de véritables liens affectifs. J'arrivais devant sa porte quand elle s'ouvrit.

**-Bella tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.**

**-Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer, il a fallu que je m'aère un peu. Avez-vous eu mon message ?**

**-Oui je l'ai bien reçu. Alors il paraît que tu apprécies nos visiteurs ?**

**-Oui j'aime beaucoup la famille Cullen.**

**-Et ils te le rendent bien. C'est la première fois qu'ils se déplacent pour fêter un de nos gardes. Mais il est vrai que tu es plus spécial que nos gardes habituels.**

**-C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui m'amène ici. Je le maîtrise enfin.**

**-Mais c'est merveilleux,** elle est était toute excitée, elle sautait dans tous les sens. Jamais on lui aurait donné ses presque trois siècles.** Ne perdons pas une minute, depuis le temps que je veux sortir d'ici. Viens nous allons annoncer la nouvelle à Aro, Marcus et Caïus.**

Elle me tendit ma cape anthracite avec ses armoiries qui m'officialisait aux yeux de mes congénères du château et même ceux de l'extérieur, comme sa garde attitrée. Chaque membre de la famille royal avait son propre blason. Celui de Sulpicia était un arum penché sur la droite. L'arum avait été choisi d'après ma maîtresse parce qu'il représentait la confiance et la profondeur de l'âme deux qualificatifs correspondant à sa relation avec Aro. D'ailleurs sur mon manteau j'avais les deux blasons réunis en un seul, deux arums croisés. Ce qui voulait dire que je devais protéger mes deux maîtres. Car Aro avait le même mais penchant à gauche. Et c'était Alec qui avait l'honneur de le porter. Jusqu'à récemment Jane le portait aussi mais après que son complot ait été découvert par Aro lui même, elle perdit ce privilège. Démétri portait celui de Caïus, un vautour, il l'avait bien trouvé, vraiment très ressemblante comme image. Depuis peu Jane arborait elle aussi ce vautour sur sa cape. Renata l'autre bouclier du château, ainsi que Chelsea portaient un taureau, synonyme de patience correspondant parfaitement à Marcus.

Nous déambulâmes à travers les couloirs du château, et selon le protocole que j'observais presque à la lettre en publique, je me tenais quelques pas en derrière Sulpicia. Tous les vampires me regardèrent avec de grands yeux ahuris, mais n'oublièrent pas de saluer ma maîtresse. Je n'avais pas un mois depuis ma transformation et j'étais déjà promue garde attitré de Sulpicia. Ce qui en langage sous-jacent voulait dire aussi que j'étais la garde d'Aro. Mais cela voulait surtout dire que j'avais toute sa confiance. De plus cette promotion me donnait un grade plus élevé que tous les vampires présents dans le château hormis les maîtres eux même. J'étais fière de porter cette cape et surtout fière de ce qu'elle représentait.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle des trônes où les maîtres accordaient audiences à certains vampires. J'allais me poster directement à ma place c'est-à-dire à côté de Jane contre le mur perpendiculairement aux trônes, m'assurant que mon bouclier était parfaitement en place autour de ma maîtresse. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un regard, nous attendions que l'un de nos maîtres nous appellent ou nous donnent un ordre. Enfin pour moi c'était plus simple quand mes deux maîtres étaient présents je devais être aux côtés de mon attitré. Donc je me déplacerai au gré de Sulpicia et une intuition m'informait que j'allais faire quelques kilomètres les prochains jours.

Sulpicia prit place sur l'accoudoir de son époux sous le regard attendrit de ce dernier. Il posa sa main sur celle de son épouse, après un haussement de sourcil, il tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres, que je lui retournais.

Les vampires présents, présentaient leurs griefs contre un autre clan qui selon eux se nourrissaient plus que nécessaire. Ce qui avaient pour conséquence une recrudescence de meurtres dans les États de Washington, et de l'Idaho. Ils avaient emmené des coupures de presse relatant les faits, ainsi que les conclusions qu'en déduisaient les journalistes, les meurtres étaient liés et c'était l'œuvre d'un tueur en série, et bien sûr le FBI était impliqué.

Aro les rassura en leur disant qu'il allait bientôt dépêcher une équipe pour aller faire le ménage. Les vampires repartirent plus sereins.

**-Bien c'était la dernière audience. Alors Bella tu as réussi à maîtriser ton bouclier à ce que je vois.**

**-Oui, elle est exceptionnelle, et maintenant plus rien ne m'empêche de sortir,** lança Sulpicia sur un ton hautain en direction de Jane.

Cette dernière baissa la tête.

**-Pourrais-tu le lever que je puisse écouter ma femme je te prie,** je regardais Sulpicia pour la forme, car je savais qu'elle allait me faire un signe affirmatif, ce qu'elle fit sans surprise, sous le regard amusé de son époux. Je savais qu'il était ravi de la relation que nous entretenions sa femme et moi.

Je portais enfin mon regard sur Marcus qui me regardait lui aussi avec fierté. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup cet homme. Et si je considérais que j'avais eu de la chance d'être la garde de Sulpicia, j'estimais que Renata avait tout autant de chance que moi. Et bien que nos boucliers divergeaient car elle ne repoussait que les attaques physiques et très localisé, elle ne pouvait protéger qu'une seule personne. Dans le cas où nous subirions une attaque psychique je le protègerait aussi. Bien que ma fonction première soit la protection de Sulpicia et Aro, je ne pourrais pas le laisser en dehors de mon bouclier.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui Aro**, répondis-je sortant de mes pensées.

**-Pourrais-tu me trouver Alec, j'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec lui du soucis que vous avez eu avec Edward Cullen,** alors il savait, je vis le rictus de Jane dans ma vision périphérique. La garce elle avait dénoncé son frère.

**-Il est avec lui justement, il est parti s'expliquer de lui même pour arranger la situation.**

**-Très bien, j'aurais donc pas besoin d'intervenir, tu as décidément une bonne influence sur lui.**

**-Merci Aro,** je souris à mon tours mais plus en réaction à la grimace de Jane, sourire doublé par celui de ma maîtresse.

J'arrivais dans ma chambre pour rejoindre Alec, après avoir raccompagné Sulpicia dans ses appartements vu qu'elle allait recevoir Carlisle et Esmé.

J'espérais qu'il soit allé trouver Edward pour arranger les choses comme je l'avais annoncé à Aro, sinon nous aurions tous les deux de sérieux problèmes.

Il était assis dans son fauteuil son casque audio sur les oreilles. J'allais me placer directement à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais un sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**-Dois-je comprendre que tu apprécies mon retour,** susurrais-je en lui ôtant son casque.

**-Plus que ça encore. Alors comme ça tu as eu une promotion,** dit-il en m'étreignant par la taille.

**-La même que toi,** fis-je en ôtant ma cape.

**-Presque, ma fleur à moi est penche du côté gauche, côté de l'esprit technique, des maths, côté homme quoi.**

**-Ce qui est préférable pour toi non ? Quoiqu'il me semble que tu apprécies la lecture, un truc de fille. Si je ne me base sur tes réflexions, vu que la littérature sollicite le côté droit du cerveau. Que crois-tu que dirait Démétri, s'il apprenait ta théorie ?**

**-Si tu fais ça, je te promets un siècle de torture.**

**-Oh tu me fais peur Volturi,** le taquinais-je.

**-Méfie-toi,** dit-il en m'embrassant la mâchoire.

Il remonta jusqu'à mon lobe, qu'il prit en bouche déclenchant une vague de désir brut. Il le relâcha pour s'emparer de mes lèvres avec empressement. Je déboutonnais tous les boutons de sa chemise, pour pouvoir balader mes mains sur son torse musclé. Il était si sexy, c'était impossible de lui résister quand je le voyais à moitié dénudé. Il était presque obligé de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains juste pour changer de chemise ou de tee-shirt.

Je commençais à devenir plus entreprenante, le désir aidant bien sûr. J'allais m'attaquer au bouton de son pantalon, quand il se saisit de mes deux mains.

**-Non tu n'auras droit à rien du tout si tu me balances à Démétri.**

J'éclatais de rire, il m'avait eu, et je ne m'étais doutée de rien, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de petits câlins je n'étais plus logique, donc ça ne m'étonnait pas.

**-C'est aussi un truc de fille ça. Tu le sais ?** il rigolât à son tour mais ne relâcha pas mes mains pour autant. **Bon d'accord je lui dis rien, mais seulement si tu vas au bout de ce que tu as commencé.**

Nous allions reprendre notre activité commune quand nous entendîmes au loin des pas se rapprocher de notre chambre. Quand je sentis le parfum m'informant sur l'identité de notre visiteur, je me relevais instantanément, nous nous observâmes surpris. Alec alla à la porte et l'ouvrit ne laissant ainsi pas Aro patienter ou même s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Il entra tout sourire, posant sa main sur l'épaule de mon aimé. J'aurais dû m'en douter il venait vérifier par lui même de la véracité de mes propos dans la salle des trônes.

**-Bien je suis ravi, tu aies fait ce qu'il fallait Alec.** Dit-il à mon aimé. Heureusement il avait bien été lui parler, j'étais plus détendue.

**-Merci maître. **Répondit ce dernier apparemment soulagé.

**-Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu**, commença Aro avec un sourire compatissant. Si j'avais encore pu j'aurais rougi, il venait bien évidemment de voir la scène qu'il venait de se dérouler. **Je suis venu pour toi Bella, je ne voulais pas te donner tes effets devant tout le monde.**

**-Mes effets ?** repris-je confuse.

**-En tant que garde royal tu as certains devoir comme celui d'être joignable à tout moment. Donc pour cela il te faut un portable que voici,** il me tendit une boîte où un téléphone dernier cri était représenté. **Il est opérationnelle, le numéro est à l'intérieur. Ensuite comme chacun des gardes tu disposes aussi d'une carte de crédit. Mais petit avantage par rapport à eux c'est que ton solde est illimité. Ça c'est une clause non négociable de Sulpicia,** dit-il dans un franc sourire. Il me tendit une carte de crédit toute noire. L'effet que cela faisait de s'en saisir sachant ce qu'elle représentait était tout bonnement oppressant.

**-Merci,** dis-je en prenant le morceaux de plastique noir qu'il me tendait.

**-C'est moi qui dois te remercier Bella, tu n'imagines pas le bien que tu fais à Sulpicia par ta simple présence. En plus du fait qu'elle n'est plus obligée de rester confinée dans nos appartements. Tu as rendu l'envie de vivre à Marcus, tu as un talent providentiel Bella. C'est nous qui te remercions d'être restée parmi nous.**

Je baissais la tête je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à cette fausse vision qu'ils ont tous de moi. J'ai vraiment trop de mal à accepter un compliment que je ne trouve pas justifié. Mais je savais que refuser ces présents les offenseraient, donc je les pris à contrecœur enfin du moins la carte de crédit, parce que le téléphone serait très utile.

**-Je dois vous laisser les enfants mes invités doivent déjà m'attendre, profitez de votre soirée,** à cet instant le téléphone sonna dans la boîte. Je regardais l'emballage sceptique.

**-Je pense que Miss Cullen est légèrement impatiente Bella, tu devrais répondre,** évidemment qui cela pouvait être d'autre qu'Alice pour avoir mon numéro de téléphone alors que je ne l'ai pas encore déballé. Je décrochais l'appareil.

**-Attends une minute Alice,** puis m'adressant à Aro.** Merci pour tout, et remerciez Sulpicia pour moi, s'il vous plaît.**

**-Ce sera fait. Bella ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Me considères tu comme efféminé ?** me demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

**-Non. Pourquoi cette question ?** demandais-je choquée.

**-À cause de ta petite conversation avec Alec, tu sais j'aime beaucoup lire moi aussi, et je n'en reste pas moins un homme pour autant,** me fit-il en franchissant la porte sous le rire appuyé de mon aimé. Auquel je jetais un regard noir avant de reprendre le téléphone à l'oreille. Mon interlocutrice était-elle aussi, en train de se tordre de rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**-Que veux-tu Alice ?** lançais-je agacée qu'on se moque ouvertement de moi.

**-Juste que tu passes dans ma chambre, j'ai la tenue idéal pour toi.**

**-Tu sais que j'ai mon propre dressing au château ?**

**-Oui mais tu n'as pas la merveille que j'ai sous les yeux.**

**-Alice j'ai bien assez de vêtements comme ça.**

**-Tu n'as pas l'intention de venir hein ?**

**-Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ta rapidité de compréhension.**

**-OK ! Plan B,** fit-elle en me raccrochant au nez.

Je regardais tour à tour mon téléphone et Alec, il était toujours hilare, enfin jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne sonne à son tour.

**-Oui, Alice.**

**-Sors et éloigne toi de Bella il faut que je te parle et surtout qu'elle n'entende pas.**

Je le regardais en tentant d'être le plus menaçante possible ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Il passa la porte à vitesse vampirique. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche, de toute façon quoi qu'elle lui dise elle ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Je ne me laisserai pas faire je ne suis plus une simple humaine maintenant. Et puis la connaissant c'est encore une tenue exubérante, et il en est hors de question. Je sortais de la douche et me dirigeais vers mon dressing, Alec se trouvait devant. Je le regardais suspicieuse, elle avait réussi à le manipuler.

**-Ma puce tu me fais confiance n'est ce pas ?**

**-Jusqu'à maintenant je te faisais confiance. Avant que tu ne t'allies avec ma tortionnaire personnelle.**

**-Chérie s'il te plaît ! Elle a une magnifique petite chose, que je rêverais de pouvoir t'enlever une fois la soirée terminé,** me dit-il avec un regard concupiscent, tout en passant innocemment ses doigts le long de mon épaule dénudée, me déclenchant ainsi des frissons de plaisir.

Son regard toujours ancré dans le mien je sentais ma détermination fondre comme neige au soleil. C'est dingue, je n'avais aucune volonté quand il me regardait de la sorte. Comment lui résister quand il employait de tels stratagèmes.

**-OK, passe-moi un jean et un tee-shirt,** lançais-je vaincu.

J'arrivais dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, ce dernier passa la porte pour partir. En m'exprimant son regret. Que je ne prit pas au sérieux quand son sourire s'étala sur son visage. Il avait de la chance d'être plus fort que moi.

**-Ah te voilà enfin!** me dit-elle sans l'once d'un remord, d'avoir manipuler mon homme à moi pour parvenir à ses fins. Heureusement que je l'aimais sinon je n'aurais pas hésité à faire valoir mon statut de garde royal pour l'emprisonner et la torturer moi même en l'obligeant à porter des vêtements de grande surface deux fois trop grand pour elle, affront suprême pour Alice.

**-Je suis là, ne te plains pas.**

**-J'aurais aimé que ce soit pour me faire plaisir. Mais non tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour ça.**

**-Ne joue pas la carte de la culpabilité, je t'aime, mais j'aime encore plus mon indépendance.**

**-Non ce que tu aimes le plus c'est l'effet que produira cette petite robe quand Alec la verra sur toi. Et crois-moi tu ne le regretteras pas,** me dit-elle en me tendant une housse opaque.

Je dégageais la robe de son emballage de protection.

**-Va la passer**, m'ordonna l'abominable petit lutin.

Je pénétrais dans sa salle de bains et enfilais la robe. C'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique, elle était bleue électrique avec de fines bretelle amenant sur un léger décolleté en V, très moulante au niveau de ma poitrine et mon ventre s'évasant au niveau de la taille marquée par une ceinture faite d'un bandeau de tissu de la même couleur. Elle s'arrêtait au-dessus du genoux, elle était légère et fluide, très agréable apporter et je ne doutais pas de l'effet qu'elle aurait sur Alec. Alice entra avec une paire de chaussure à talons dans le même colorie que la robe, ce genre de chose n'avait pas sa place dans mon dressing, mais je dois l'avouer, qu'il était bon de se sentir un peu féminine de temps à autre surtout si c'était pour plaire à mon Alec. Après une séance coiffure et maquillage, nous étions enfin prêtes pour sortir. Alice se plaignant de mon entrain plus que modéré pour aller m'amuser.

Je retrouvais Alec qui était magnifique, il portait un jean Diesel blanc avec une chemise noire où les deux premiers boutons n'étaient pas fermés laissant deviner ses pectoraux finement dessinés. Il avait aux pieds les dernières Puma qu'il venait de s'acheter, le modèle Millennius noire et blanche se raccordant à merveille avec sa tenue. Je m'avançais sûre de moi malgré les talons aiguilles dont m'avait affublé Alice, nouveauté salvatrice de ma condition de vampire.

**-N'avais-je pas raison ? Tu es magnifique,** me dit-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

**-Tu as toujours raison. Et tu es tellement plus que magnifique.** **Que dirais-tu qu'on se défile et qu'on rejoigne notre chambre ?**

**-Je ne crois pas, non !** fit Alice qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'on venait de se dire. À moins qu'elle ait eu une vision de nous, nous sauvant jusque dans notre chambre.

Je soufflais agacée, sous les rires de tous les vampires présents. Nous attendions apparemment Jane et Edward. Ils arrivèrent une minute plus tard, le visage de ma belle-sœur était radieux celui d'Edward beaucoup moins, ce qui me fit sourire. Il me regarda un instant et je vis sa mâchoire s'ouvrir sous le choc que je lui produisais, je me tournais instantanément évitant à Alec qui s'entretenait avec Démétri de s'enflammer, et à lui de se reprendre. Je crois que j'allais devoir organiser une discussion seul à seule avec lui, je ne pouvais pas laisser perdurer ce comportement surtout quand Alec était présent.

**-Bon on y va ?** lançais-je espérant que mon ton blasé suffirait à donner le change.

Car en fait la vue d'Edward m'avait perturbé, il était très classe lui aussi bien que sobre, il portait un jean bleu classique avec un tee-shirt blanc moulant et une veste de costume beige. Mais je crois que c'est sa réaction qui déclencha quelque chose d'étrange en moi. Et je refusais de ressentir cela de nouveau, je refusais de penser à Edward de cette façon alors que j'avais à mon bras l'homme le plus parfait pour moi. Tout le monde se pressait vers la sortie, apparemment mon mal aise comme celui d'Edward était passé inaperçu.

Nous nous promenâmes dans les rues. Nous rencontrâmes plusieurs artistes au détour des rues, nous arrêtant soit pour écouter des morceaux de musiques, soit pour écouter des scènes d'une pièce de théâtre ou d'un opéra improvisés. Nous profitâmes de la douceur de la soirée, de la joie vivre qui imprégnait l'atmosphère. Je me lovais contre mon aimé, faisait pâlir de jalousie toutes ces plantureuses italiennes le guettant du coin de l'œil, je vis d'ailleurs plus où moins la même réaction de la part de toutes les femmes de notre groupe. Cela faisait la joie de Démétri qui se retrouvait seul célibataire à bénéficier de toute l'attention féminine de ces belles inconnues. Quoiqu'Edward était célibataire lui aussi, mais Jane ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, et jetait des regards assassins à toutes celles qui osaient un sourire pour lui.

Nous arrivâmes vers un petit groupe de musicien qui faisait jaillir de leurs instruments un air de salsa que je connaissais pour l'avoir pratiquer avec Alec. C'était un morceau de Dark latin groove, La quiero a morir. D'ailleurs ce dernier me regarda avec ce sourire en coin auquel je ne résistais pas.

**-Une petite danse ma chérie ? Juste pour voir si tes leçons de danse ont été profitables.**

Avant que j'ai pu protester il me pressa contre lui, posant sa main dans le creux de mes reins.

Il m'entraîna dans une salsa lente et sensuelle, tous les passants s'arrêtèrent pour nous regarder. Alec était stupéfiant de grâce et incroyablement sexy, j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas me jeter sur lui, pour l'embrasser. Cette danse était mon enfer, elle déclenchait en moi un désir sans pareil, pas trop la danse en elle-même, mais mon cavalier la pratiquant. Nous étions harmonieux nous déhanchent, nous mouvant élégamment au rythme de la musique. Nous sentions les musiciens y mettre tout leur cœur, la musique prenait une autre profondeur. Alice et Jasper nous rejoignirent suivi de Rosalie et Emmett, Démétri invita une plantureuse brunette. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui ne me lâchait pas du regard, il avait refusé cette danse à Jane, qui dans son coin fulminait j'avais presque de la peine pour elle.

Je me reconcentrais sur mon homme et son incroyable déhanché. Nous nous mouvions ensemble, sensuellement sans être vulgaire, en tout cas beaucoup moins que Rosalie et Emmett qui pratiquaient une variante plus sensuelle, limite sexuelle, la bachata.

Je me sentais belle, aimée et incroyablement sexy à travers les yeux d'Alec ce qui eut pour effet de repousser toutes mes inhibitions. Nous étions en osmose plus rien à part nous et la musique n'existait, j'oubliais où nous étions, accentuant mes déclenchés et mes frottement pour mon homme, en cadence avec la profondeur de ce morceau. Quand la musique se termina la foule qui s'était amassée autour de nous, nous applaudirent et nous retournâmes les applaudissements au groupe qui avait vraiment été excellent. La soirée se termina sur cette note de légèreté. Nous retournâmes au château où j'allais enfin avoir un moment tranquille avec Alec.

* * *

**Alors, est ce que je me suis trompée? Est ce que ce chapitre à été autant agréable à lire, que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire?**

**Pour vous faire entendre, il n'y a qu'une seule solution. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui. **

**Comme d'habitude oubliez pas de laisser vos com's pour savoir si ça vous va où pas, ou juste pour motiver ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

_**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**_

_Quand la musique se termina la foule qui s'était amassée autour de nous, nous applaudirent et nous retournâmes les applaudissements au groupe qui avait vraiment été excellent. La soirée se termina sur cette note de légèreté. Nous retournâmes au château où j'allais enfin avoir un moment tranquille avec Alec._

**Chapitre : 13**

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de chasser y étant allée la veille. Mais j'avais promis au Cullen de les conduire sur mon terrain de chasse.

Donc pour une fois j'allais faire exception à ma règle personnelle et nous prendrions les voitures dans le garage attenant au château. En fait c'était les anciennes écuries qui avaient été rasées pour construire à la place un énorme bâtiment dédié aux plus belles mécaniques que cette Terre ait jamais porté.

Devant les nombreux et luxueux véhicules se déroulait une discussion énergique, pour savoir quelles voitures seraient choisies. Emmett et Jasper voulaient la Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. Ils commençaient déjà à en énumérer les caractéristiques techniques, je déconnectais automatiquement quand j'entendis.

**« c'est un V10 il développe 520 ch »**

Honnêtement je ne comprenais pas cet intérêt pour cette marque, trop voyant, trop lourd, trop puissant pour les routes européennes, pour un circuit à la rigueur, enfin bref, les goûts et les couleurs.

Carlisle lui n'hésita pas il opta pour un modèle Allemand la BMW M3 GTS.

Pourquoi est-ce que je connais si bien les modèles ? À votre avis entre un Démétri frimeur et un Alec excessif, je ne peux pas y échapper à tous les coup. Alice avait remarquer le coupé Porsche jaune, ben tien, c'est du Alice tout craché la seule voiture que l'on peut remarquer à des kilomètre de par sa couleur c'est celle qu'elle choisit. Rosalie quant à elle avait flashé sur la SLK cabriolet.

Le choix d'Edward me surpris alors que tous se tournèrent vers les modèles beaucoup plus récents et plus puissant, lui se dirigeait vers le coin des collections. Mon coin à moi, car là il y avait la voiture de mes rêves. Je ne suis pas fan de voitures, mais celle la à un effet impressionnant sur moi. Une Mustang Fastback de 1967. Il s'arrêta devant, je le rejoignis.

**-Surprenant ton choix,** lançais-je.

**-Elle est magnifique, selon moi le meilleur modèle de la marque.**

**-Les passionnés ne seraient pas d'accord avec toi, la ****Shelby**** remporte le suffrage haut la main.**

**-Elle est magnifique et puissante elle est même prestigieuse, mais elle n'a pas sa ligne. La Fastback de 67 est racée, elle a de la gueule comme diraient les humains. Et moi je la préfère largement.**

**-Moi aussi,** avouais-je surpris qu'il partage mon point de vue. **Es****-****tu sûr de ne pas lire mes pensé****e****s?** demandais-je d'un coup.

**-Non elles me sont toujours et malheureusement inaccessibles. Mais pourquoi cette questio****n**** ?**

**-Tu viens de décrire cette voiture comme je l'aurai fait moi aux mots près. C'est mon modèle préféré et d'ailleurs quand je prends une voiture c'est celle-ci que j'utilise.**

**-Oui je sais il n'y a que ton odeur à proximité.**

**-Je pense qu'il va falloir aller les séparer ils vont finir par se battre entre eux,** repris-je.

**-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu choisisses pour eux, ils ne sont pas prêt à faire de concessions,** m'informa-t-il.

En retournant près du groupe Edward à ma suite, je déclarais.

**-On ne va prendre que deux véhicules, on ne va pas non plus monter un convoi extraordinaire de voitures toutes les plus luxueuses les unes que les autres, ce serait trop repérable. Donc qui monte avec qui. Sachant que JE conduis,** précisais-je.

**-Moi je m'en moque tant qu'on prend la Lamborghini, **lança Emmett.

**-On ne peut pas Emmett, il n'y a que deux places, on a dit deux voiture pour nous tous. Donc on oublie les coupés et autre voitures à moins de quatre places,** j'entendis ronchonner, souffler, et du mécontentement de la part de chacun des Cullen hormis Carlisle, Esmé et Edward qui eux arboraient un sourire.

**-On monte avec toi Bella,** me fit Alice,** mais il va sérieusement falloir penser à revoir tes goûts, que ce soit en matières de mode ou de voitures.**

**-Nous on monte avec Carlisle, **fit Rosalie toujours aussi hautaine.

Je me dirigeais vers ma Mustang avec un sourire satisfait. Je laissais Alice et Jasper prendre place à l'arrière, ben oui, quatre places mais deux portes. Edward s'installa à mes côtés. Je montais à ma place et mis le contact.

Je fermais les yeux aux moments où le moteur rugit, j'aimais ce son semblable à un ronronnement rien à voir avec le bruit des moteurs d'aujourd'hui, c'était puissant ça me prenait aux tripes.

**-Oh ! Bella ! Tu n'es pas seule,** rigolât Jasper.** Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi l'empathe et non Emmett, sinon tu n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler de celle-là,** me fit il.

Je grognais, sous ses rire mêlés à ceux d'Edward.

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** demanda Alice.

**-Bella est à limite d'avoir un orgasme. Apparemment cette voiture lui fait un effet terrible**.

Et bien sûr elle rejoignit les deux affreux. S'il n'y avait qu'eux cela aurait été gênant, mais pas si terrible que ça. Mais non, Emmett avec ses oreilles de cocker entendit lui aussi la conversation et se tordait de rire, j'allais en baver. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, et je jurais de ne plus jamais la prendre quand je serais accompagnée, surtout s'il y avait un empathe avec moi. C'est vrai que cette voiture déclenchait en moi des sensation puissantes. Mais ce n'était pas fair-play de me mettre à mal devant tout le monde, et puis ce n'était pas un orgasme non plus, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Je fis une marche arrière rapide, montrant ainsi mon mécontentement et sortis du garage en trombe. Tant pis Carlisle devra suivre ma cadence, pas que cela le dérange j'en suis sûre. C'est sans me joindre à leur conversation que je conduisais à tombeau ouvert sur les petite routes sinueuses. Je me faisais klaxonner, incendier aussi parfois, mais cela m'était égale seule la vitesse et le bruit du moteur arrivaient à me calmer sur l'instant. Je fus surprise que Jasper ne provoqua pas mon calme artificiellement. Edward me jetais des regards inquiets, mais ne provoqua pas de discussion avec moi. Tout le monde me laissait tranquille et c'était ce qu'ils avaient de mieux à faire.

Nous arrivâmes enfin aux abords du parc. Je me garais et Carlisle nous rejoignit. Je laissais tout le monde sortir sans un bruit et décidais de les laisser aller chasser seuls. Je vis Emmett me débouler dessus un sourire sur le visage.

**-Pas un mot Emmett, et je te jure que je ne plaisante pas.**

**-Qu'est****-****ce que tu es rabat joie,** me lança t-il mécontent.

**-Tu ne viens pas,** affirma Alice.

**-Non j'ai chassé hier,** tranchais-je.

**-Bella je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, tu sais...**

**-Écout****e**** Jasper,** le coupais-je. **J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule pour me calmer. Alle****z**** chasser je devrais aller mieux quand vous reviendrez.**

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et disparurent dans la forêt, il ne restait qu'Edward qui me scrutait, je savais que je devais avoir une discussion avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, j'étais trop énervée pour avoir un esprit clair. D'ailleurs pourquoi est ce que j'étais autant énervée, je ne le savais pas. Peut-être une accumulation de tous les jours passés avec la pression que je me suis mise toute seule.

**-Tu ne veux pas chasser Edward ?**

**-J'aimerais savoir ce que je peux faire pour arriver à t'apaiser, avant d'y aller.**

**-Rien tu ne peux rien faire. Personne ici ne le peux.**

**-Alec le pourrait lui,** murmura-t-il pour lui même.

**-Oui Alec à ce pouvoir sur moi. Écout****e**** Edward je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre toi et moi. Je le ressens, mais ne te méprends pas. J'aime Alec et c'est bien plus fort que ce que je peux ressentir pour toi où pour chacun des membres de ta famille même réuni.**

**-Tu le ressens aussi ?** me demanda-t-il surpris.

**-Oui, mais je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, je ne pourrais pas rester calme. On en reparlera c'est sûr car je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'ambiguït****é**** entre nous et surtout je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Alec. Tu comprends ?**

**-Oui je comprends, et si tu me promets que nous en reparlerons je patienterai. Bon je vais chasser, mais si tu veux mon avis tu devrais y retourner toi aussi, le pouvoir du sang est aussi un calmant naturel pour nous.**

**-Tu n'as peut****-****être pas tor****t****, **admis-je.

**-Viens avec moi.**

**-Edward, **soufflais-je exaspérée.

**-Je te promets que je resterai à me place, je veux juste te voir chasser, de la curiosité rien d'autre.**

**-O****K****, on n'y va.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble dans la forêt. Je repérais les traces de chacun des Cullen et nous partîmes donc à l'opposé pour ne pas empiéter sur leur terrain. À quelques kilomètres nous débusquâmes un petit groupe de daims mâles.

Nous nous positionnâmes et sautâmes sur les deux plus gros. Une fois la chasse terminée nous nous rendîmes à vitesse modérée jusqu'à la voiture. Discutant de sa passion pour la musique, de son piano et des partitions qu'il composait, de sa transformation. De sa vie de célibataire au milieux de couples, de son pouvoir, et surtout son incapacité à entendre mon esprit. Il me posa aussi tout un tas de question sur ma vie à Phœnix, mes passions, ma famille, mon ambition, mon intégration au château, il était très intéressé. Je lui répondais mais je ne comprenais pas son intérêt, ma vie était d'une banalité affligeante, enfin surtout ma vie d'avant Volterra, et bizarrement c'est sur cette partie de ma vie qu'il concentra le plus ses questions. Nous sortîmes du couvert des arbres sous les regards de sa famille. Il avait raison le sang m'avait apaisé, j'étais plus calme, quoique loin d'être totalement apaisée.

Une fois arrivés à leurs niveaux Alice me sauta dessus, ça en devenait une habitude et donc ça ne me surprenait plus.

**-On rentre entre filles ?** M'imposa-t-elle.

**-Tu fais comme tu le sens Alice. Mais je crois que cette perspective ne va pas réjouir tout le monde,** ajoutais-je en regardant Rosalie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis aussi vite, mais quoi qu'il en soit j'avais sorti cette phrase ne même temps que je la pensais.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle ne m'aimait pas, mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés elle s'était bien gardée de m'adresser la parole, et je crois qu'elle avait eu plus d'échange avec Jane et surtout Heïdi qu'avec moi. Elle devait faire partie de leur Team très certainement.

**-Pourquoi dis****-****tu ça?** demanda Esmé.

**-Je pense que Rosalie n'apprécie guère ma compagnie.**

**-Très observatrice,** siffla t-elle.

**-Rose !** gronda Carlisle. **Bella est notre hôte je te prierais de rester courtoise.**

**-Oh mais je le suis, je ne lui adresse pas la parole, ça évite qu'elle entende ce que je pense réellement d'elle.**

**-Mais qui es****-****tu pour porter un jugement sur moi ? Alors que l'échange le plus long que nous ayons jamais ****eu****, est ta menace à Forks.**

**-Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, tes actes sont assez explicites d'eux même.**

**-Éclaire ma lanterne je te prie, parce que je ne vois pas ce que j'ai bien pu te faire,** je commençais à perdre mon clame. Elle allait répondre quand Edward, la stoppa menaçant.

**-Tu te calmes et tu laisses Bella tranquille. Si tu crois ce que t'a raconté l'autre écervelée, c'est que tu doit l'être autant qu'elle, et je t'interdis de t'en prendre à Bella.**

**-Comment ça ? De quoi parles tu Edward ?** il souffla avant de m'avouer.

**-Hier Heïdi lui a raconté quelques ragots te concernant, et elle est assez stupide pour la croire.**

**-Pas si stupide que ça, elle n'a pas vraiment tort. La preuve tu prends sa défense aujourd'hui. Et hier justement c**e n**'était pas pour elle que tu t'es battu avec Alec. Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici, si ce n'est parce qu'Emmett m'a menacé de me laisser seule à Forks pour venir la retrouver ELLE.**

**-Je vais la tuer elle commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, celle-là.**

Je lançais les clefs de la voiture à Edward et je partis en courant, je les entendais rouspéter après Rosalie, je ne m'en souciais guère. Il fallait que je me défoule j'avais trop de colère en moi, ça m'oppressait c'était trop pesant. J'avais peur qu'en restant avec eux, je ne m'en prenne à Rosalie, pas que cela m'aurait dérangé mais ça aurait fait de la peine aux autres Cullen. Par contre si je rencontrais Heïdi je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me contrôler, en fait je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir. J'entendis quelqu'un courir après moi, sachant que j'avais le vent face à moi je ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être, jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix.

**-Bella arrête****-****toi, s'il te plaît**.

Je ralentis ma course alors qu'il était déjà à côté de moi. Il fallait lui reconnaître ça, il était sacrément rapide, car j'avais pas mal d'avance par rapport à lui et il m'avait rattrapé en peu de temps.

**-****Excuse-la Bella, elle est un peu superficielle mais elle n'est pas méchante au fond.**

**-C'est vite dit ça, elle n'a jamais pu me voir, même quand j'étais humaine.**

**-C'est parce qu'elle est jalouse.**

**-Jalouse de qui, de moi, tu plaisante ? C'est la plus jolie femme que j****e n****'ai jamais rencontré, que veux****-****tu qu'elle me jalouse.**

**-****À**** l'époque ton humanité, Rose n'a jamais été en phase avec son état de vampire. Et puis maintenant t'as facilité à te lier avec certain d'entre nous, et surtout avec son mari, Alice et moi.**

**-Pourquoi ? Emmett je comprend****s****, bien que je ne le vois que comme un grand frère. Mais toi et Alice ?**

**-Pour Alice c'est simple c'est sa seule véritable amie et sœur, alors quand tu as débarqué et qu'Alice a vu que vous seriez de très bonnes amies, elle a été jalouse.**

**-Et toi ?** Demandais-je.

**-Pour faire court, je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux femmes, enfin jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans ma vie. Et Rosalie a mal pris mon intérêt pour toi. Alors qu'à l'époque où elle était encore célibataire, je n'avais même pas porté un regard sur elle. Et Rosalie aime être la plus belle, la plus regardée et la plus remarquée. Hors quand tu es là, elle ne l'est plus.**

**-C'est ridicule, qui pourrai****t**** me remarquer quand elle est dans la même pièce que moi.**

**-C'est simple, Aro, Marcus, Félix, Démétri, moi et bien sûr Alec. Sans parler de ceux que tu ne fréquentes pas mais qui n'ont d'yeux que pour toi.**

Je restais choquée par le nombre de personnes qu'il venait de citer, et surtout par le nom de ces personnes.

**-Tu exagères là, Aro et Marcus, sont comme des pères, en tout cas ils font office de figure paternelle pour moi enfin ce qui peut s'en rapprocher du moins**.

**-Je suis certain de ce que je t'avance Bella. En ce qui concerne Aro, il te voit lui aussi comme sa fille, Marcus c'est plus délicat il aime ton caractère et le bien que ta présence lui procure. Par contre pour tou****s**** les autres c'est de l'amour,** ce qui voulait dire qu'il se plaçait lui même dans la catégorie des amoureux. Ce que je ressentais n'était pas très clair, j'éprouvais une espèce de satisfaction, ainsi que de la peine. Mais la peine prit le dessus, car il n'y avait pas que lui, il avait aussi cité Démétri. Démétri que je pensais être mon frère au même titre sinon plus encore qu'Emmett.

**-Ce n'est pas possible Démétri est mon frère.**

**-Pour toi peut-être, pour lui c'est autre chose, par contre il ne te le fera jamais savoir ni à toi, ni à Alec. Mais je considère plus son affection comme un simple béguin, je pense que ça passera avec le temps. Ou du moins ça passera le jour où il rencontrera son âme-sœur,** il réfléchit un instant avant de poursuivre résigné**. Par contre méfie-toi de Félix, ses pensées ne sont pas très flatteuses te concernant, et j'ai peur qu'un jour il n'essaye de... t'asservir? Cette idée a germé dans sa tête lors de votre combat, lorsqu'il a vu qu'il avait l'avantage sur toi physiquement.**

**-J'aimerai bien voir ça, je ne me laisserai certainement pas faire aussi facilement qu'il le pense.**

**-Je le sais, mais j'en ai aussi informé Alec,** je le regardais outrée, il avait dit ça à Alec, mais il était pas bien ?

**-Mais ça va pas ? Juste à lui et que crois****-****tu qu'il va faire hein !** m'énervais-je de nouveau.

**-Il devait le savoir Bella, tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il pensait, et j'ai trop de... d'estime pour toi pour ne pas réagir.**

**-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant je l'aurai mis en garde.**

**-Je suis désolé Bella, j'ai agi aux mieux. Alec est ton compagnon et c'est aussi le garde le plus élevé, c'est à lui que je devais en parler.**

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de me dire, voilà la raison pour laquelle Alec n'avait pas voulu me parler de sa petite conversation avec Edward. C'est parce qu'il savait que je me serais rendu compte qu'il me cachait quelques chose. Et moi qui avait cru que cela ne s'était pas trop bien passé.

**-****Je comprends ta position, mais maintenant je vais devoir vivre un véritable enfer. Alec est trop jaloux il va me surveiller ou me faire surveiller deux fois plus.**

**-Je suis désol****é**** Bella, mais tant que tu ne seras pas plus expérimentée aux combats je crois qu'il a raison,** j'étais exaspérée et si j'avais été énervée ces révélation vinrent se greffer sur mon état général. Je savais qu'il avait raison il avait agi comme il fallait, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter une protection plus que rapprochée. En plus c'est quand même mal venu qu'une garde royal ait besoin d'un garde du corps.

**-Bella, j'aimerai qu'on discute de ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre.**

**-****J****e ne sais pas si c'est opportun mais avec ce que tu viens de m'annoncer je crois que je ****n'aurais plus de moment seule dorénavant,** il prit une profonde respiration pour se donner le courage nécessaire, prit mes mains dans les siennes et se lança.

**-Bella, je sais que l'on a mal débuté toi et moi. Et je ne me pardonnerais jamais ma réaction lorsque je t'aie rencontré chez Tanya. Mais depuis ce jour tu occupes tout mon esprit. Pas une****minute ne passe sans que je pense à toi,** il me regardait attendant une réponse de ma part. Je savais que je ne l'aimais pas de la même façon que lui, mais je me sentais flattée qu'Edward Cullen, le vampire célibataire le plus convoité de cette planète, avoue avoir des sentiments pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser se morfondre dans une relation à sens unique. Je le respectais lui, mais surtout j'aimais trop Alec pour cela.

**-Edward je dois t'avouer que ce que je ressens pour toi est beaucoup moins puissant, parce que mes sentiment****s**** pour Alec sont vraiment démesurés, et je ne conçois pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. J'ai moi aussi des sentiments te concernant, plus important que ce que je ressens pour Emmett, ou même Démétri, en tout cas différent. J'ai ressenti cette connexion qui nous lie tou****s**** les deux. Et je l'ai même ressenti quand j'étais encore humaine, j'en aie prie conscience le jour o****ù**** Alice m'a mise en garde contre mes propres choix et cela c'est confirmé le jour de mon départ lorsque tu m'as demandé à pouvoir me toucher. Je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir plus qu'une amitié profonde et sincère Edward et je suis désolée que tu puisses en souffrir, crois****-****le.**

**-J'aime notre liaison comme elle est, avec son histoire. Parce que c'est ce qui nous définie. Et je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi sache****-****le, tu comptes trop pour moi. Je respecte ta vie et tes choix, tant que tu fais partie de la mienne. Et ça me suffira pour t'aimer, en tout cas je saurais me contenter de ce que tu m'offres. Mais avant tout je voudrais être ton ami, celui vers qui tu te tournes quand ça ne va pas, celui que tu appelles quand tu es heureuses. Je ne peux pas avoir la place de prétendant, mais laisse****-****moi celle de confident, et je serai le meilleur ami que tu n'auras jamais Bella,** j'étais bouleversée, son discourt était magnifique empreint d'une résolution et d'une franchise qui me stupéfiaient. Je ne m'étais pas préparée à une telle répartie, à une telle déclaration.

**-Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre je suis sous le choc de ta déclaration. Elle me touche, elle me peine aussi. Mais je suis d'accord pour que tu sois mon ami, mon meilleur ami je crois qu'il serait difficile de passer outre cette connexion qui nous attire l'un vers l'autre. Tant que toi tu n'en souffres pas bien évidemment, si tel était le cas dis-le moi, je ne veux pas que tu aies mal.**

**-La seule chose que je veux Bella c'est faire partie de ta vie, et ce par n'importe quel moyen.**

Il me prit dans ses bras comme pour sceller notre nouvelle entente. Je savais que la situation serait délicate les premier temps, en tout cas le temps de bâtir les fondations de notre nouvelle relation, mais je pense que cela en valait la peine et moi non plus je ne voulais pas le voir en dehors de ma vie, je n'étais pas prête et surtout je ne voulais pas faire cette concession.

**-Et si on rentrait, ils doivent déjà être au château maintenant. Et puis si on reste trop longtemps ensemble sans surveillance, je ne pourrais jamais plus sortir de ma chambre,** ironisais-je.

**-On a eu une petite conversation à ce propos, et je te répète ce que je lui ai dit. Je ne ferai jamais rien contre ta volonté. Et il te fait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas douter de toi.**

**-C'est bon à savoir, en fait il est assez pratique ton don.**

**-Effectivement ****quoique**** certaine fois c'est assez pénible surtout quand Emmett est dans les parages.**

Nous rîmes en chœur tout en rejoignant le château, tout compte fait ce ne serait peut-être pas si compliqué.

J'étais dans notre chambre, Alec n'était pas encore rentré et je ne voulais pas attendre seule. J'aurais pu aller tenir compagnie à Sulpicia mais je savais qu'Esmé, Alice et Rosalie s'y trouvaient. Et elle m'avait certifié que ma présence n'était pas obligatoire. Ce qui en langage clair signifiait que je n'étais pas conviée, je suppose que cela avait un rapport avec la cérémonie de présentation dont j'allais être l'élément central. J'enfilais donc ma cape et je pris la direction de la salle des trônes où se tenaient les audiences. J'entrais le plus discrètement et allais me placer entre Alec et Démétri. Qui depuis la révélation d'Edward, je regardais autrement. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il était autant protecteur, qu'Alec lui même. Il y avait aussi Renata, mais elle était toujours à proximité de Marcus. Pendant le service nous avions décidé ensemble que nous nous afficherions pas comme un couple. Et j'eus du mal à respecter cet engagement, j'étais épuisée nerveusement, j'avais envie de la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras, me sentir sereine et protégée, mais je devrais encore attendre minimum une heure. Ne serait-ce que pour lui prendre la main. Il me regardait étrangement, mais j'avais appris à ne plus me formaliser de sa façon de toujours savoir ce qui se passait en moi. Il avait un sixième sens infaillible me concernant. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui signifier que ça allait, il ne me crut pas bien entendu. Mais on ne pouvait pas se parler ici en présence de tout le monde. Démétri aussi m'observa et je lui retournais un sourire gêné, je n'arrivais à passer au delà de ce que m'avait appris Edward. Il fronça les sourcils lui aussi et je soufflais d'exaspération.

La séance se termina enfin et les maîtres nous renvoyèrent à nos occupations. Une fois dans les couloirs Alec me serra contre lui.

**-Tu m'as manqué, ma puce.**

**-Toi aussi, **lui répondis-je en le serrant plus fort contre moi. J'avais vraiment besoin de ce contact, et plus rien n'avait d'importance j'étais enfin chez moi et la tension retomba.

**-Alors tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?** je voyais Démétri attendre la réponse lui aussi.

**-Je suis un peu sur les nerf aujourd'hui mais ****ç****a va passer.**

**-J'ai cru remarqué oui, et pourquoi ?**

-**Heïdi et Félix. D'ailleurs tu avais dans l'intention de me parler quand de lui ?**

**-Edward a paré à cette omission, à ce que je vois,** il était visiblement mécontent.

**-Oui, c'est venu dans la conversation, alors tu n'avais pas dans l'intention de m'en parler si je comprend****s**** bien.**

**-Non mais c'était sans compter sur Cullen. De toute façon le problème est réglé.**

**-Comment ça, qu'est****-****ce que tu as fait ?**

**-J'ai juste eu une petite conversation avec lui, rien de plus.**

**-Et qu'est****-****ce que Heïdi ****a**** fait ?** demanda Démétri.

**-Rien de grave, elle me tape juste sur le système. Elle colporte sur moi et mon intégrité, et du coup j'ai failli perdre mon calme avec Rosalie, elles sont apparemment amies.**

**-Ça ne durera pas ne t'en fais pas,** me répondit ce dernier**.**

**-Que Rosalie soit copine avec qui elle veut, c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis. C'est juste légèrement plus compliqué avec Emmett, je l'aime bien lui et apparemment ce n'est pas bon pour lui d'être ami avec moi.**

**-Quand Rosalie va se rendre compte de la manipulation d'Heïdi pour s'approcher de son homme, elle viendra te demander pardon.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Heïdi convoite Emmett, et le fait qu'il soit marié ajoute du piquant à son objectif. Elle essaie juste d'endormir Rosalie pour accéder plus facilement à Emmett.**

**-Mais c'est une garce celle là. Si je la voie je l'éviscère sur place.**

**-Tu n'aurais pas pu te la fermer Démétri, tu crois qu'elle n'est pas suffisamment énervée que tu en rajoutes.**

**-Ben quoi, ce sont ses amis et elle est mieux placée que nous pour leur en parler.**

**-J'en parlerais à Alice et Emmett. Mais pas sûr qu'Heïdi s'en sorte indemne si ça vient aux oreilles de la blonde, elle est aussi jalouse qu'Alec,** plaisantais-je.

**-On est jaloux que de ce qu'on aime,** riposta-il.

**-Je t'aime et je ne suis pas aussi jalouse que toi.**

**-C'est parce que tu m'aimes moins peut-être,** répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

**-Ça c'est impossible, par contre j'ai plus confiance en toi que toi en moi.**

**-J'ai confiance en toi Bella c'est en tout les autres que je ne crois pas.**

**-Et ça y est c'est reparti, vous voulez pas changer de refrain un peu tout les deux,** dit notre ami agacé.

Nous étions arrivés dans la chambre de Démétri toujours autant en désordre. Ça m'agaçait de voir traîner ses vêtements partout. Ce n'est pas comme s'il devait tout ranger à vitesse humaine, cela lui prendrait à peine trente secondes pour tout remettre en ordre. À croire qu'il attendait patiemment que je vienne pour m'en occuper, il savait que je n'aimais pas le désordre, à moins qu'il se fasse un point d'honneur à ce que ce soit moi qui range. Je n'en savais rien mais comme à mon habitude quand je pénétrais dans la salle de jeu qui lui servait de chambre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ranger en râlant contre son côté bordélique. Ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire sourire à chaque fois. Ça me faisait penser à ses vieux sketchs toujours répétitifs qui faisaient rire les gosses. Où il y avait le joyeux luron toujours en train de fanfaronner et de mener la vie dure au râleur. Je vous laisse deviner qui était qui.

Une fois terminer je me posai dans le canapé et je les regardai jouer à la console. Pas que cela m'intéressait mais ça me permettait de fixer mon regard sur un support et je pouvais réfléchir sans être dérangée. Ils avaient la sale manie d'interrompre mes pensées dès qu'ils voyaient que je déconnectais.

Je repensais à ma journée aux révélations d'Edward, à ma crise de nerfs fasse à Rosalie. À Félix qui nourrissait des fantasmes obscènes me concernant. Et je pensais à Heïdi qui avait des vues sur mon gros nounours. Je sais qu'en temps normal il aurait pu résister à n'importe qui tellement il était amoureux de sa femme, mais Heïdi avait le don de séduction elle était capable de faire tomber amoureux qui elle voulait. Et contre son pouvoir je ne pouvais rien, en fait mon pouvoir ne pouvait rien, mais moi je le pouvais maintenant. J'étais une garde royal j'avais le pouvoir d'ordonner. Bon pas sûre qu'elle écoute mais au moins j'aurais une excuse légitime pour m'emporter et la sanctionner. Je décidais d'aller voir Heïdi pas ce soir car je savais qu'elle était partie en Pologne pour appâter le futur repas des maîtres et des gardes. Mon téléphone sonna, je regardais le numéro, c'était Sulpicia.

**-Oui Sulpicia ?**

**-Bella peux tu venir un moment je te prie.**

**-J'arrive,** j'embrassais Alec et ébouriffa les cheveux de Démétri comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, avant de penser que c'était peut-être déplacé maintenant que je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Et puis non je ne devais rien changer à mes habitudes, il se serait douté de quelque chose et cela aurait nui à notre relation.

Je partie à grande vitesse pour arriver devant les appartements de Sulpicia. Apparemment toutes les femmes Cullen étaient encore présente. Génial ! J'allais encore me coltiner miss iceberg.

**-Entre Bella,** entendis-je Sulpicia m'ordonner.

J'entrais sans faire de manière, après tout je passais beaucoup de temps des ces appartements, et puis Sulpicia était ma maîtresse je voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais dû me sentir exclue de leur petite communauté féminine.

Toutes avaient le regard tournés vers moi, et cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je les dévisageais toutes assises dans les confortables banquettes du petit salon. Je snobais tout de même miss iceberg, j'aimais bien ce surnom je crois que j'allais le lui laisser, elle le portait si bien.

**-Viens t'assoir près de moi**, me demanda Sulpicia.

**-Je crois que je préfèrerais resté debout si ca ne vous ennuie pas,** j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

**-Bien s****û****r que cela m'ennuie alors viens t'assoir je te prie,** c'était un ordre, je ne pouvais pas m'y soustraire, je crois que le fait de revoir Rosalie m'avait ramener ma mauvaise humeur.

Je m'assis à côté de Sulpicia avec ma tête des mauvais jours.

**-Ta journée ****a**** été difficile ?** me demanda Sulpicia.

**-Une insignifiante petite contrariété, rien de bien important,** répondis-je.

**-Je t'ai demandé de venir pour t'informer que nous partons demain à 6 heures pour Paris. Les billets d'avions sont déjà réservés. Par contre il te reste à organiser notre trajet jusqu'à l'Aéroport, et à nous louer des véhicules pour circuler dans Paris.**

**-Nous serons combien ? Et quand rentrerons nous ?**

**-Nous serons six et nous rentrerons le soir même à 23h50.**

**-Six ?** demandais-je surprise.

C'est Alice qui me répondit.

**-Nous toutes plus Edward.**

**-D'accord. Je m'en occupe de suite. Avez****-****vous besoin d'autre chose ?**

**-Non, si ce n'est le retour de ta bonne humeur habituel.**

Je lui fis un sourire, j'étais vraiment horrible aujourd'hui. Je me promis d'essayer d'être de meilleur humeur demain. J'allais m'excuser pour partir préparer le voyage, quand je me rendis compte que toutes les femmes Cullen allaient être absente. Ce qui laisserait Emmett seul sans protection, face à Heïdi.

**-Sulpicia-?**

**-Oui.**

**-Heïdi sera****-****t-elle rentrée avant notre départ ?**

**-Non elle revient seulement en fin de matinée, pourquoi ?** manque de chance je ne pourrais pas lui ordonner de rester loin d'Emmett. Il fallait que je trouve une autre solution.

**-Pour rien j'avais pensé qu'elle aurait aimé nous accompagner à Paris, il me semble l'avoir entendu dire que c'était l'une de ses villes préférés.**

Ce qui n'était pas faux je l'avais bien entendu dire cela, par contre je n'avais pas envie de l'avoir dans mes pattes. Je vis Rosalie me lancer un regard glacial d'avertissement, si elle savait. Mais ce n'était pas pour elle que j'agissais ainsi donc je lui retournais le même regard. Si elle m'avait impressionnée quand j'étais humaine ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, et j'avais bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre. Nous nous toisâmes pendant qu'Esmé et Sulpicia préparaient le planning pour demain. Alice se raclait la gorge interrompant par ce fait notre joute visuelle. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être une garde royal qui me montait à la tête, ou le caractère explosif d'Alec qui me déteignait dessus, ou peut-être était ce le fait d'être un vampire mais une chose était sûre, je n'étais plus la Bella gentille et innocente qui se laissait marcher dessus. J'avais bien l'intention de m'affirmer, et d'informer tout le monde que l'ancienne Bella n'était plus. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça c'est que je me sentais bien dans ma peau, en tout cas mieux que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je n'étais plus Bella l'insignifiante potiche humaine, j'étais Bella garde royal de Sulpicia, et j'en était fière.

Je me levais en indiquant que j'allais préparer notre voyage. Je sortis des appartements avec Alice sur les talons qui s'était excusée.

**-Bella pourquoi es tu aussi agressive,** me demanda-t-elle.

**-Tu ne l'as pas vu ?** Demandais-je.

**-Vu quoi ?**

**-Emmett a des soucis. Heïdi veut lui mettre le grappin dessus, et le fait qu'il soit marié avec miss iceberg ne la dérange aucunement, au contraire elle trouve cela un peu plus sportif.**

**-Bizarre, non je n'ai rien vu. Mais comme je recherchais d'autres visions aujourd'hui j'ai peut****-****être laissé pass****er**** sans le vouloir cette vision là.**

**-Je comptais lui ordonner de ne pas l'approcher maintenant que j'en ai le pouvoir, mais si je ne la voie pas je ne peux rien faire.**

**-Il reste plus qu'a aller le voir et lui dire d'éviter Heïdi.**

**-Il faut qu'il fasse plus que de l'éviter, si elle le voit s'en ****est**** fini pour lui, il succombera c'est sûr c'est son don elle séduit qui elle veut,** elle se perdit dans ses pensées, en fait elle devait avoir une vision, avant d'ajouter.

**-Je vais voir Jasper qu'ils partent demain toute la journée, afin de l'éviter.**

**-Une fois que nous serons de retour je m'en occuperais l n'aura plus à fuir.**

**-Merci Bella. Tu sais tu devrais le dire à Rosalie elle te sera redevable de ce que tu fais pour eux.**

**-Certainement pas, et je ne le fais pas pour eux je ne le fais que pour Emmett.**

**-Bella je sais que ma sœur peut être désagréable, mais je t'assure qu'elle te sera reconnaissante.**

**-Écout****e**** Alice, ce n'est pas sa reconnaissance que je veux. Je veux qu'elle me respecte pour moi et pas parce que j'aurais épargné son couple. Alors non je n'irais pas lui raconter. Et s'il te plaît peux****-****tu t'occuper de prévenir Jasper et Emmett, je dois encore aller trouver Félix pour qu'il prépare les voitures demain.**

**-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Bella, ne va pas voir Félix seule. Edward m'a dit ce qu'il avait vu dans ses pensé****e****s,** mais c'est pas vrai ils ont monté un clan m'empêchant de faire ce que je veux ma parole. Vont-ils arrêter de me surprotéger ? Ça devient plus qu'énervant à la fin. Je rageais intérieurement.

**-Mais arrêter de vouloir tous me protéger ça en deviens lassant. Je ne crains rien Alice, d'une part parce que Alec l'a menacé de ne pas me toucher. Et d'autre part tu l'aurais vu s'il avait eu dans l'intention de me nuire.**

**-Oui tu n'as pas tort. Je vais aller trouver Jasper et Emmett avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.**

**-O****K**** on se voit demain alors.**

**-****À**** demain, et j'espère que tu seras calmée d'ici là, bon courage, **me dit elle avant de disparaître sans que j'ai le temps de lui répondre.

Je prenais le direction de la chambre de Félix, comme je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait je suivais son odeur. En arrivant devant j'aperçus Jane avec lui dans un rapprochement très significatif, au moins je serais tranquille le message d'Alec avait dû passer correctement. Bien qu'ils m'aient entendu ils ne cessèrent pas pour autant leur activité buccale. Je me raclais la gorge pour leur signifier que ma présence était volontaire et professionnel.

**-Qu'est****-****ce que tu veux,** lança acerbe ma belle-sœur.

**-M'entretenir avec Félix, **répondis-je sur le même ton.

**-Je ne dois pas t'approcher de près où de loin, **ironisa ce dernier.

**-Sauf que dans le cas présent c'est moi qui t'approche. Bon j'ai pas de temps à perdre en discussions puérils. Tu prépareras la voiture de Sulpicia, ainsi que la S8 celle avec les vitres teinté****e****s pour 4h30 demain matin. Et tu es de service demain soir avec un autre chauffeur, vous devrez revenir nous chercher à l'aéroport pour 23h50**.

**-Et bien elle se prend très au sérieux, on dirait presque mon frère,** se moqua Jane.

**-Sauf que ton frère est nettement plus impressionnant.**

**-Apparemment il ne doit pas l'être suffisamment vu les pensé****e****s salaces que tu as en tête ****concernant sa compagne, alors qu'il t'****a**** averti pas plus tard qu'hier soir, peut****-****être n'a t-il pas été assez clair ?** Intervint Edward qui venait de nous rejoindre. **Je t'entend****s**** penser depuis l'autre bout du château.**

Jane siffla rageusement envoyant un coup de poing en plein dans sa mâchoire. Et partit en me toisant d'un regard noir.

**-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me foirer mon organisation Félix, parce que je te jure. Que tu regretteras que ce ne soit pas Alec qui s'occupe de ton cas. Tu commences sérieusement par me sortir des yeux. Et fais****-****toi oublier quelques temps.**

Je tournais les talons et partis sans rien ajouter, Edward à mes cotés.

**-Comment se fait-il que tu sois partout comme ça ?**

**-Je l'ai dit, j'étais à l'autre bout du château quand je l'ai entendu penser ces choses répugnantes, et je suis venu c'est tout. C'est bon pour demain ?**

**-Il me reste plus qu'à louer les voitures et les faire livrer à l'aéroport, et ce sera tout bon. Ah ! il faut que je me renseigne sur la météo de demain en France.**

Il prit son téléphone,et appuya sur une touche, un numéro pré-enregistré.

**-Quel temps à Paris demain, s'il te plaît,** j'entendis la voix d'Alice lui répondre**.**

**-Grisaille pour toute la journée, mais des éclaircies sur le coup de 11h30 quand on sera en plein dans les bouchons sur le périphérique, dis****-****lui qu'elle reste sur son idée de vitres teinté****e****s.**

Il m'accompagna jusque dans la salle d'informatique où je pouvais avoir accès à tous les numéros d'agences de locations sur Paris et ses alentours. Je pouvais tout aussi bien le faire de ma chambre, mais je supposais qu'Alec apprécierait que très légèrement que j'y fasse entrer Edward en plus du fait que lui n'y soit pas.

Je sélectionnais quelques numéros d'agences dont les prestations détaillés sur leur site web convenaient à mes exigences. Après quelques coups de téléphones, et argumentant avec l'appuie sérieux de ma carte de crédit, je réussis à avoir satisfaction. Des berlines sans chauffeurs avec vitres teintées livrées à l'aéroport.

Je pris congé d'Edward et retournais dans la chambre de Démétri, où je les retrouvais dans la même position qu'avant mon départ.

**-C'était pourquoi ?** demanda mon aimé sans même tourner la tête. Alors que je venais de déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crane.

**-Je dois accompagner Sulpicia à Paris demain, avec toute les femmes Cullen. Je devais organiser le voyage, et m'assurer que nous aurons des voitures nous attendant à l'aéroport.**

**-Et tu as déjà tout fait ?**

**-Oui c**e n**'est pas compliquer, un coup de téléphone et un numéro de carte de crédit à énumérer. J'irai juste vérifier que Félix ne me fasse pas un coup de ****T****rafalgar avant notre départ. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je lui donne un ordre, et encore moins de devoir passer la soirée sans ta sœur à cause d'Edward.**

Il relâcha l'écran des yeux pour les planter dans les miens l'air réprobateur.

**-Comment ça ? Explique****-****toi.**

**-J'ai été le voir pour qu'il prépare les voitures pour demain et qu'il trouve un chauffeu****r**** pour les ramener. Et quand je suis arrivé****e**** ta sœur et lui étaient je dirais très occupés,** dis-je avec un sourire, que seul Démétri me retourna.** Quand je lui ai ordonné de préparé les véhicules il a tent****é**** de fanfaronner devant ta sœur. Et Edward qui passait par là lui à rappeler certaines de ses pensé****e****s peu flatteuses devant ta sœur. Elle lui a mi****s**** un de ses coup de poing que j****e n****'aurais pas aimé me prendre, et elle est partie.**

**-Mais tu es inconsciente où quoi ! **s'énerva t-il. J'en restais stupéfaite, je m'attendais pas à une réaction si violente.** Tu en as pas un peu marre d'aller au devant des problèmes. Tu connais le danger, mais non il faut que tu y ailles. J'en ai plus que marre moi de me faire du soucis à chaque fois que je ne suis pas avec toi, parce que tu ne penses à rien !** il hurlait. La colère que j'avais ressentis toute la journée éclata et se démultiplia, je ne pus la retenir plus longtemps.

**-Mais tu te prends pour qui, pour me parler comme ça ! J'ai ****eu**** une journée de merde et je ne te demande rien. Tu ne veux pas te soucier de moi, parfait je ne te force pas. Et puis si tu en ****as**** tellement marre comme tu dis je ne te retiens pas non plus. Je n'ai jamais obligé personne à me supporter pas même toi,** je hurlais moi aussi.

Mes mains tremblaient sous la pression et la rage qui m'animaient, sans que je ne m'en rendisse compte je grognais. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler, je savais que c'était Alec que j'avais en face de moi, mais la fureur était-elle qu'il fallait que je l'évacue. Et s'il continuait je n'allais plus être capable de me retenir Alec où pas Alec.

**-Alec arrête****-****toi elle ne se contrôle plus,** ordonna Démétri. **Bella ça va aller reprends****-****toi**.

**-Je ne peux pas j'ai accumulé trop de colère aujourd'hui j'ai trop de pression en moi, j'en peux plus je vais éclater.**

**-Je suis désolé ma chérie, je ne voulais pas ça. Calme****-****toi s'il te plaît,** il s'approcha de moi.

**-RECULE!** grognais-je. Je voulais moi même partir, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger, le moindre geste et je craquerais, je le savais. Je commençais à comprendre en quoi les larmes étaient utiles aux hommes. C'était ni plus ni moins qu'un moyen très utile de réduire la pression, un exutoire physiologique.

**-Écoute****-la**** Alec, elle contient vraiment trop de pression,** cette voix était derrière moi et je la reconnaissais, c'était Jasper. Je sentais des ondes de calmes essayer de m'atteindre, mais ses tentatives étaient vaines. Je suppose qu'Alice avait dû avoir une vision et m'avait envoyé son mari pour m'aider. Je lui en étais reconnaissante j'avais besoin de son aide à lui. Mais il fallait que les autres sortes, je ne voulais pas craquer devant Alec et Démétri.

**-C'est ma femme je ne la laisserai pas.**

-**Dehors !** ordonnais-je. Je recevais toujours des vagues apaisantes, mais elles n'avaient toujours pas d'emprises sur moi.

**-Alec je ne plaisante pas c'est trop fort ce qu'elle retient. Elle ne tiendra pas, mais elle ne veut pas flancher devant toi. Tu ne l'aideras qu'en sortant.**

Je vis malgré la rage qui me consumait le visage impuissant d'Alec qui fronçait les yeux et il passa rapidement à côté de moi, en évitant de me toucher. J'allais craquer d'un instant à l'autre je n'en pouvais plus, un corps humain n'aurait jamais pu supporter autant de pression, mon cœur s'il avait toujours battu se serait arrêté d'un coup. Mes muscles me faisaient mal à force d'être si tendus.

**-Démétri toi aussi,**

**-Tu auras besoin de moi,** riposta t-il.

**-Dehors tout les deux !** un grognement bestial sortit des tréfonds de mon corps.

**-Elle ne veut pas que vous la voyez comme elle va être, s'il te pla****î****t sor****s ****elle n'en peut plus.**

À cet instant je ne pouvais plus rien retenir, toutes mes barrières s'effondrèrent. Je sautais sur Démétri qui était face à moi l'ayant pris par surprise j'enfonçais mes dents dans son épaule gauche lui arrachant un morceaux de chair j'allais recommencer quand je sentis un coup dans mon flanc droit m'envoyant violemment contre le mur qui se fissura dans l'impact.

Je me relevais et partis à l'assaut de mon assaillant. Jasper qui était face à moi, tenta de m'esquiver mais j'anticipais sa réaction et l'attrapais trop rapidement par le bras, puis mon autre main attrapa son cou, je l'avais à ma merci, il t'enta un coup de pied dans mon estomac mais je ne bronchais pas j'étais surpuissante, bien plus que lui ou Démétri. Deux bras puissants vinrent s'entourer autour de ma poitrine emprisonnant les miens. Je sentis mon geôlier resserrer sa prise autour de moi et reculer m'obligeant à lâcher Jasper alors que j'allais planter mes dents dans son cou.

Je grognais, hurlais, me débattais, rien n'y faisait, il tenait bon. J'étais un monstre sanguinaire habitée par une fureur sans pareille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais à me débattre. J'apercevais Alec et Démétri qui me regardaient impuissant ce qui décupla ma colère, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état.

**-Merde Alec, dégage !** lâcha mon geôlier.

Maintenant que j'avais entendu sa voix je savais qui me retenait c'était Emmett. Je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement avec son odeur, ma rage prenait le pas sur tous mes sens. Il m'emprisonnait m'empêchant de faire du mal à ceux que j'aimais. Sur l'instant je l'aurais bien étripé lui aussi. Je hurlais de plus bel, donnant des coups de pieds, essayant des coups de tête mais il était solide, j'entendais pourtant la puissance avec laquelle avec je le frappais mais il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre au contraire il resserrait ses bras pire que des étaux, me compressant littéralement j'entendais même mes côtes de se fêler.

**-Bella s'il te plaît arrête je suis obligé de te faire du mal. Arrête-toi, reprends-toi s'il te plaît,** me suppliait-il.

**-Lâche-moi !** hurlais-je.

Je vis Carlisle rentrer suivit d'Aro et de Marcus, il manquait plus qu'eux. Ma rage s'emballait de nouveau. Ils allaient être déçu, je m'en voulais de leur montrer à quel point j'étais faible, eux qui avaient placé toute leur confiance en moi. Caïus allait se servir de ma déficience mentale contre eux, et je m'en voulais tellement, ils allaient perdre la face à cause de moi.

Emmett resserra encore ses bras, sa force était sans fin et mes côtes émirent un nouveau son cette fois elles étaient belles et bien cassées. Mais même la douleur était sans prise sur moi.

Les yeux de Marcus me firent énormément de mal, il était peiné et c'est moi qui en était la cause.

**-Aro, Marcus, pourriez****-****vous attendre à l'extérieur sans vouloir vous commander, votre présence accroît sa douleur. Elle culpabilise de devoir vous montrer sa faiblesse,** leur signifia Jasper. C'était véritablement un atout de l'avoir avec soi.

**-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, nous ne t'en tenons pas rigueur. Viens nous voir quand tu te seras reprise,** me signifia Marcus, avant de tourner les talons et sortir sans visiblement en vouloir à Jasper de l'avoir éconduit. Aro y alla même d'un signe de tête reconnaissant et sortit à son tour.

Je me retrouvais seule avec Jasper, Carlisle qui me regardait avec compassion. Et Emmett qui ne relâcha pas d'un millième de millimètre sa prise autour de moi.

Je restais en proie à la colère encore un long moment, tentant de me débarrasser d'Emmett qui était d'une incroyable solidité. Alors que Jasper lui envoyait à espace régulier des ondes de clames qui ne m'atteignaient pas. Le fait d'être enfin seule avec eux, et de ne plus avoir à me soucier de l'image que je pouvais renvoyer à mes proches, me permit de me concentrer que sur mes sentiments. Pas que les Cullen ne faisaient pas partis de mes proches, mais c'était plus facile avec eux, je n'avais pas peur de les décevoir, contrairement aux Volturi. J'arrêtais de me débattre et tentais de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. La colère était toujours présente, mais j'arrivais à la faire plier. Quand je vis que j'étais sur la bonne voie je tentais de demander l'aide dont j'avais besoin.

**-Jasper aide****-****moi**.

**-Je suis là pour ça Bella,** je reçus plusieurs salves d'ondes calmantes. Qui m'aidèrent considérablement, je repris enfin le contrôle de mon corps et je commençais à ressentir la douleur de mes côtes cassées. J'étais épuisée nerveusement, le calme reprenait enfin place au sein de mon corps.

**-Emmett, tu peux me lâcher**, dis-je d'une voix calme presque atone.

**-T****'****es sûre que ça va crevette ?** il le savait en fait il le sentait, mais je crois qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre et pas que de ma bouche.

**-Oui elle va mieux, elle a repris le contrôle de son corps, tu peux la relâcher elle ne fera de mal à personne.**

Emmett ne me relâcha pas, il me porta sur le canapé de Démétri et me posa dessus avec beaucoup de délicatesse ce qui contrastait avec la séance de force brut que nous venions de traverser. Il s'assit de façon à ce que ma tête repose sur ses cuisses. Il me caressa les cheveux tendrement. Il s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour moi. Je faisais trop de mal à ceux que j'aimais, j'avais vraiment envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne sortirent pas.

**-C'est rien, c'est passé maintenant**, me rassura Emmett toujours en caressant mes cheveux. **Ça va aller, on est là,** murmura-t-il.

**-Merci** haletais-je sous mes sanglots sec qui m'entravaient la gorge.

**-Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, Bella nous t'aimons je te l'ai déjà dit. Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber, quoi qu'il arrive,** m'affirma Jasper

**-Comme tu ne nous laisse****s**** pas tomber,** renchérit Emmett

**-Alec il va m'en vouloir, il m'en voulait déjà,** me plaignis-je et je l'avais bien chercher après tout je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi.

**-Non Alec ne t'en veux pas, il s'en veut à lui parce qu'il a surestimé tes forces. Mais pas à toi je t'assur****e****, il est totalement désemparé, impuissant. Et il a beaucoup de culpabilité parce qu'il pense que c'est à cause de lui que tu as craqué.**

**-Non ce n'est pas à cause de lui, j'ai juste trop accumulé de colère aujourd'hui en plus de toute la frustration des dernières semaines à essayer de bien faire. Je n'ai pas su trouver un exutoire convenable pour extériorisé tout ça. C'est moi la fautive.**

**-Bella tu n'****as**** pas un mois, tu ne peux pas agir comme le ferait les vampires de plusieurs décennies. Et puis même avec plusieurs siècles d'expériences personne n'aurait pu résisté à la pression que tu avai****s**** en toi. J'ai moi même failli me laisser submerger alors que c'était la tienne. Heureusement Alice m'avait prévenu qu'il fallait que je me bloque à toi. Sinon je n'aurais pas tenu non plus. Je t'assure que personne dans ce château n'aurait pu résister aussi longtemps que tu ne l'as fait, c'est tout bonnement incroyable.**

Je ressentais un pique de douleur venant de mes côtes et je grimaçais.

**-Bella je peux regarder ?** me demanda Carlisle en maintenant ses mains au-dessus de mon abdomen. Je fis un signe de tête affirmatif.

Il leva mon tee-shirt avec précaution, puis passa sa main délicatement le long de mes côtes.

**-Tu n'y as pas été de main morte,** lança-t-il à Emmett.

**-****F****aut dire qu'elle n'a pas été facile à tenir, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi forte. J'ai eu plus de facilité à maintenir Démétri qu'elle. J'ai même cru un moment qu'elle allait réussir à s'échapper de ma prise.**

**-Tu rigoles ta force est sans fin je me demandais si tu n'allais pas finir par me broyer en deux à un moment.**

**-Maintenant l'expression être forte comme une crevette va prendre un tout autre sens,** plaisanta t-il. Je souris avec lui.

**-Carlisle avez****-****vous eu le temps de regarder Démétri, je crois que je l'ai un peu abîmer ? **demandais-je soucieuse**.**

**-Oui je lui aie replacé le morceau que tu lui as arraché, dans quelques heures il n'y para****î****tra plus. Tout comme toi, ****ç****a ne va pas tarder ****à ****aller mieux, les petits picotements que tu dois commencer à ressentir sont tes os qui se reconsolident.**

**-Merci Carlisle.**

**-Non Bella, ne nous remerci****e**** pas, nous te sommes redevable pour ce que tu as fait pour Emmett et Rosalie, ce n'est rien en comparaison de la sérénité que tu maintiens au sein de notre famille.**

**-Je n'ai encore rien fait, je ne l'ai pas encore vu.**

**-Non mais tu as prévenu Alice pour remédier à cet état, en attendant de t'en charger toi même. Et c'est déjà beaucoup pour nous je t'assure.**

**-En tout cas merci pour votre soutient. Mais je dois voir Alec et Démétri pour m'excuser.**

**-Ils arrivent je sens leurs états d'esprit.**

**-Comment ****ça**** se fait ?** demandais-je incrédule qu'il puisse sentir leurs états d'esprits avant leurs fragrances, parce que moi je ne les sentaient pas, donc je supposais que lui non plus.

**-Beaucoup, beaucoup de culpabilit****é**** venant des deux,** me répondit-il**. **

Effectivement je les entendais arriver à mon tour. Je tentais de me relever mais mes côtes étaient très douloureuses. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, tous les deux avaient un regard indéchiffrable, trop de choses passaient en même temps sans que je puisse saisir le moindre détails.

**-Nous allons vous laissez, **déclara Carlisle. Je lui souris, dernier remerciement de cette journée.

Alec vint prendre la place d'Emmett, et pour une fois, c'est un geste de sympathie que je vis s'échanger ces deux là. Alec lui mit la main sur l'épaule et Emmett hocha la tête en assentiment. Ce qui ne paraissait pas être très démonstratif pour les personnes extérieur, mais pour moi les connaissant, c'était un pas de géant qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. Alec reprit la place d'Emmett le plus délicatement possible. Mon gros nounours se pencha et m'embrasa le front avant d'ajouter.

**-Merci Bella et Rose te remercie aussi,** je lui souris et je regardais mes amis sortirent à leur tour de cette pièce qui avait vu mon déclin tout comme eux.

Démétri se plaça sur le sol au niveau de mon visage me prenant ma main en un geste tendre. Alec avait repris les caresses de mes cheveux délaissé par Emmett.

Personne ne prit la parole, j'avais les yeux perdu dans ceux de Démétri qui était juste en face de moi. Je voyais qu'il s'en voulait, tout comme s'en voulait Alec. Je brisais ce silence qui devenait oppressent.

**-Je suis désolé****e****, de vous avoir imposé ça,** commençais-je.

**-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de rien. C'est nous qui n'avons pas fait assez attention. Tu n'es qu'un nouveau****-****né, et nous avons présumé de tes forces,** me répondit Démétri.

**-Je t'ai attaqué, et je t'ai arraché un morceau de chai****r,** répliquais-je. **Alors je crois que j'ai tout autant le droit de m'excuser que toi.**

**-Oui c'est un exploit en soit. Démétri vaincu ça restera dans les anales,** lança Alec.

**-Tu n'aurais pas fait mieux, et je t'assure que plus jamais je ne la pousserais à bout, elle m'a fait plus peur que toi,** lui répondit-il. Je souriais à leur désinvoltures feintes. Je voyais qu'ils tentaient de me rassurer et de m'aider à me sentir bien avec eux. Mais j'étais sincèrement bien avec eux, je les aimais tellement tous les deux.

Je tournais la tête vers mon aimé, il me regardait tendrement. Un élan d'amour pur émanait de lui je le sentais même sans être empathe.

**-Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît.**

**-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu es toute ma vie Bella. Je me suis juste senti si impuissant. Tu devenais incontrôlable à chaque fois que je tentais de m'approcher ça me tuait. Mais ce n'est pas à ****toi**** que j'en veux, c'est à moi je ne suis pas assez fort pour te soutenir, ou assez intelligent pour ne pas te pousser à bout.**

**-Considère****s-****tu Démétri comme faible ? d**emandais-je sérieusement.

**-Non. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Quel rapport avec ce que je viens de te dire ?**

**-Tout en vérité, tu te fustiges parce que tu ne te trouves pas assez fort pour moi. Mais Démétri n'a pas pu me retenir non plus et tout comme pour toi je ne le voulais pas près de moi. Je vous aim****e**** tellement tou****s**** les deux que je ne voulais pas que vous soyez déçu****s**** de voir qui je suis réellement. Une femme faible et fragile d'esprit. C'est pour ça que je ne vous voulais pas près de moi. Comme je ne voulais pas des maîtres mais personnes n'a écouté et vous avez tous vu ma déficience. Et maintenant j'ai peur de tout perdre, toi, Démétri, ma place auprès de Sulpicia, l'estime des maîtres. J'ai tout perdu parce que je n'ai pas su me contrôler.**

**-As****-****tu réellement si peu d'estime pour nous,** s'offensa Démétri, **crois****-****tu que nous pouvons te juger sur ce qui vient de se passer. Bella tu as réagi de façon normal pour un vampire. Quoiqu'un vampire nouveau-né normal n'aurait jamais pu accumuler tant de colère. Il aurait explosé bien avant, et même dans ta colère tu as su te ma****î****triser et ne pas me faire trop de mal à moi ou à Jasper,** il n'avait pas cessé de me caresser la main, d'ailleurs ce qui était surprenant c'est qu'Alec le laissait faire, comme s'il essayait de gérer sa jalousie maladive. Je me concentrerais sur ce point plus tard.

**-Et pour les maîtres je ne m'avancerai pas pour eux, mais je leur ai montré une image de moi plus terrible, et ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai perdu ma place, la preuve je suis toujours là,** me rassura Alec.

**-Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille les voir maintenant pour informer Sulpicia que je ne peux pas l'accompagner demain. Et je dois avoir une discussion avec Aro et Marcus.**

**-Je viens avec toi,** m'informa mon aimé**.**

**-Non je dois le faire seule.**

**-Pas cette fois Bella, je viens avec toi et c'est sans appel.**

**-Tu as raison c'est peut****-****être plus prudent pour les maîtres,** je n'avais pas pensé que je pouvais être un danger pour Aro et Sulpicia.

**-Ce n'est pas pour cette raison, que je tiens à t'accompagner. Je n'ai pas pu te soutenir durant cet écart, je veux le faire maintenant,** il m'embrassa tendrement, il avait cette attitude qui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas répliquer. J'acquiesçais et me relevais avec une douleur lancinante dans mon thorax. Pas trop insupportable mais gênante.

**-Et moi je n'ai rien de mieux à faire je vous accompagne aussi,** je souris à mon vampire blond. Si j'avais douté d'eux ce n'était plus le cas. Et c'est ensemble que nous prenions la direction des apparentements d'Aro et Sulpicia, pour un entretient que je redoutais par dessus tout.


	15. Chapter 15

**Un chapitre bonus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Car j'ai comptabilisé une baisse impressionnante de reviews**.** Bien que le suivi reste constant voir même en légère augmentation. Je remercie les lecteurs et les mise en alerte histoire qui arrivent parmi nous.**

**Bella22:**** Merci pour ta review qui me fait plaisir comme toujours. Vu que tu aimes Alec tu devrais aimer ce chapitre. **

**Spécial dédicace à AnthoniaVolturi. Et à toutes les amatrices d'Alec. Je sais qu'on avance pas dans l'histoire mais je pense qu'il peut être intéressant de voir à travers les yeux du beau ténébreux.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : POV Alec.**

J'étais à ma place dans la salle des trônes quand les invités d'Aro arrivèrent et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je sentis avant de voir les Cullen. Ils entrèrent Carlisle et Esmé à leur tête. Alice me fit un petit signe de main. Ce qui me surpris il faut bien l'admettre. C'est vrai que de tous elle est avec Carlisle ceux que j'appréciais le plus mais de là à me faire un signe devant tout le monde, une végétarienne de surcroît.

Ce n'est pas comme si ma réputation n'en avait pas déjà pris un coup avec le régime alimentaire de ma compagne de par leur faute en plus. Mais bon une Cullen, ils n'avaient vraiment pas bonne réputation chez nous. Aro les reçut avec sa chaleur coutumière et bien que ce soient des végétariens il appréciait tout particulièrement Carlisle, qui avait séjourné chez nous il y a quelques siècles. Je pense que cette courtoisie peut coutumière pour les anomalies de leur genres est dû au fait qu'il lui enviait les pouvoirs de deux de ses enfants, la fameuse Alice et sa clairvoyance, et l'omniscience d'Edward.

Edward encore lui, je me demande si un jour quelqu'un allait finir par le réduire en cendre celui là. J'aimerais bien m'en charger moi même, mais Aro m'avait bien fait comprendre à l'époque que si j'avais quoi que ce soit à voir avec sa disparition il risquerait de m'arriver quelques ennuies. Donc j'avais ordre de laisser ce plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais foutus vampires en manque de courage et de pouvoir, personne ne l'avait encore fait. Je ne perdais pas espoir que cela arrive un jour.

Il était encore une fois dans mon esprit, car je vis le sourire sarcastique qu'il arborait. Foutu Cullen.

Les yeux de son balourd de frangin vinrent aussi se porter sur moi. Pas que je ne l'aime pas en fait il m'indifférait totalement, tout du moins tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas de ma Bella. Mais pour le coup je pense que je pouvais compter sur sa blonde superficielle, je crois qu'elle devait être encore plus jalouse que moi, ce qui était peut dire.

Ils échangèrent tous des banalités, auxquels je n'apportais pas grand intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'Alice demande aux régents si elle, Emmett, et Edward pouvaient prendre congés pour aller à la rencontre de Bella. Je ne pus retenir un grognement toutes les têtes pivotèrent de concert vers moi, mais je ne lâchai pas mon regard du seul vampire que je ne voulais pas voir approcher de ma belle.

**-Aurais-tu un problème avec cette requête Alec ?** me demanda Aro.

**-Quasiment aucun si ce n'est que je préfèrerai qu'Edward Cullen évite d'approcher ma compagne, en tout cas pas en mon absence,** j'insistais bien sur le terme « compagne » pour qu'Aro comprenne ce que je sous entendais.

Il se retourna vers Alice et lui déclara.

**-Tu peux ainsi qu'Emmett rejoindre Bella,** puis en se tournant vers Edward. **Tu comprendras cher Edward qu'il s'agit avant tout de sa compagne, et s'il ne désire pas ta présence auprès d'elle je ne peux en faire autrement.**

**-Je comprends Aro et je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur, j'aurais tout à loisir de saluer mon amie plus tard,** je grognais aux termes qu'il employait, mais n'allais pas plus en avant j'avais déjà remporté cette manche.

Après de nombreuse banalités sans importance j'entendis ma bien aimée arriver en riant avec ses amis.

**-Bella ma fille, je vois que tu as trouvé nos deux invités, ils tenaient à te faire une surprise,** Aro qui appelait Bella « ma fille » était surprenant, il n'avait pas forcément dû apprécié ce qu'il avait dû lire dans les pensées des Cullen. Car même si tout le monde savaient qu'Aro la considérait comme telle, il ne l'avait jamais encore appelée de cette façon publiquement. Je crois que j'allais être épaulé durant leur séjour et qui plus est par Aro lui même. Je me sentais quelque part plus soulagé.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle, elle rejoint le groupe sans un regard pour aucun d'entre eux ce qui m'amena un sourire. Car lui avait tourné la tête dès qu'il l'avait entendu, il s'attendait certainement à ce qu'elle en fasse pareil. Il ne savait pas qu'elle observait le protocole à la lettre surtout quand Caïus était présent. Elle ne lui adressa pas même un regard et quand je vis sa mine dépitée sur le coup je retins un rire, il tourna la tête vers moi et je riais ouvertement enfin dans mon esprit, par contre mon sourire ravi était nettement affiché à la vue de tous.

**«**_** Alors Cullen tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce qu'elle te saute dans les bras après avoir tenter de la vider. Tu devrais reprendre le régime classique le manque de sang humain provoque sur toi des effets secondaires lamentables.**_** »** il plissa les yeux comme s'il pouvait m'impressionner.

**-Maîtres, Aro,** dit-elle en faisant sa révérence aux maîtres. **Effectivement, ils m'ont offert une agréable surprise,** pour une surprise s'en était une, de là à dire qu'elle était agréable, c'était là une question de point de vue personnel. L'autre attardé me souriait, il était content de que l'opinion de Bella diffère de la mienne.

**-Lève-toi ma fille. Et viens près de moi,** j'aurais préféré qu'il la laisse me rejoindre. Mais je préférais la savoir près de lui, plutôt que près de l'autre déficient.

Elle le rejoint et se plaça entre Aro et Marcus ce qui ne me surpris pas, elle aimait sincèrement Marcus, et bizarrement ce sentiment était réciproque. Depuis l'arrivée de Bella, Marcus revivait, il recevait, s'intéressait à la vie du palais. Et dès qu'il en avait l'occasion passait le plus de temps qu'il pouvait avec Bella. Au départ j'avais eu des craintes quand à ses réelles motivations, mais il s'avérait juste qu'il appréciait sa compagnie.

Elle leur faisait face et ils purent ainsi tous admirer la beauté de ma compagne. Elle était déjà belle humaine, mais avec sa transformation, que ce soient Heïdi ou même la blonde, celle dont je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir du nom ne rivalisaient pas de beauté avec Bella. Elle portait son prénom à la perfection. Je vis l'attardé acquiescer à mes pensées, il allait falloir qu'il s'arrête celui-là par ce que je ne suis pas sûr à ce rythme de pouvoir tenir mon engagement fait à Aro et ne pas finir par le démembrer et le mettre au bucher moi même. Son sourire s'étirait encore plus, comme s'il attendait que je perde mon calme.

**« **_**Qu'est ce que tu veux Cullen ? Tu veux Ma Bella ?**_** »**

Il me fit un sourire plus franc. C'était dont ça il la voulait. Je tremblais de toute part j'essayais de garder mon contrôle mes yeux se posèrent sur Bella la seule à pouvoir me calmer avec un simple regard. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi elle me demanda visuellement ce que j'avais. Je lui montrais la direction de Cullen qui l'observait avec un peu trop d'instance. Et elle grogna, le remettant en place, sa propre sœur lui mit un coup dans les côtes aussi. Et pour le bien de ma santé mental Aro intervint.

**-Mon cher Edward je te prierais de bien vouloir ne pas contrarier Bella. Bien qu'elle soit ****exceptionnelle, elle reste très susceptible et très versatile dans son humeur quand il s'agit d'Alec,** et ce n'était pas faux, elle était autant protectrice avec moi que je l'étais envers elle.

**-Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse, cela ne ce reproduira plus.**

**-Allons, allons, ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne pourras tenir,** au moins je ne m'étais pas trompé sur mes impressions. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse attention. Car si j'avais le soutient d'Aro s'en était fini pour lui. Il lui répondit par un sourire narquois qui je suis sûr m'était destiné.

**-D'ailleurs si tu as des soucis avec Bella tu les résoudras toi même,** renchérit Aro il savait que Bella prendrait mon parti il savait comment m'arranger, et je lui en était reconnaissant.

**-Il n'y aura aucun soucis,** intervint Carlisle en balançant un regard lourd de sens à son fils, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Edward franchisse la ligne interdite.

«_** Écoute papa Cullen, ne viens pas me chercher, tu risquerais de t'en mordre les doigts.**_» il me lança un regard de défi.

«_** Si tu savais Cullen que je n'attends que ça depuis des années. **_» Aro me coupa dans ma conversation silencieuse.

**-Bien tant mieux, nous aurons ainsi donc le loisir de fêter notre Bella ensemble. Nous vous laissons prendre possession de vos appartements. Carlisle, Esmé me ferez-vous l'honneur de votre présence ce soir dans mes appartements Sulpicia sera ravi de vous recevoir.**

**-Très certainement,** répondit Esmé.

**-Alec et Bella conduisez les Cullen dans leurs appartements,** et voilà encore pour moi la corvée de les supporter.

**-Bien sûr maître,** répondis-je malgré tout. Ma belle vint me prendre la main sans même aller les embrasser.

**«_ Alors Edward pas trop déçu ? Tu devrais t'y habituer elle est mienne. Et toi tu n'es rien pour elle. _»**

Nous les guidâmes à travers les couloirs les menant tous à leurs chambres, Bella était tout de même heureuse. Et ça me dérangeait qu'ils puissent arriver à avoir cet effet sur elle juste de part leur présence. Pas que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit heureuse, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit dû à leur présence à eux.

Je pensais être tranquille pour pouvoir aller m'entraîner avec Bella et Démétri, mais l'autre balourd voulait nous accompagner voir comment on entraînait Bella. Et forcément l'attardé sauta sur l'occasion, et du coup Bella était ravie d'avoir ses « amis » avec elle pour l'entraînement.

En arrivant j'avais senti les fragrances de ma sœur et Heïdi, je savais pertinemment pourquoi elles étaient présentes et cela me ravissait.

_« __**Tiens Cullen ton fan club nous attend et fais confiance à ma sœur, pour te coller au train.**__ »_

Il grimaça, je ne sus pas si c'était pour ma réflexion ou pour les pensées de ma sœur et de sa copine.

Bella tourna la tête et me sourit, elle était elle aussi ravit qu'Edward soit en si bonne compagnie.

**-Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ?** ma sœur ne perdait pas une occasion pour se rapprocher de lui et pour une fois je lui en fus reconnaissant.

**-Ben oui Edward, tu ne peux pas refuser, ça ne se fait pas lorsqu'on est invité.**

Pris au piège le télépathe, j'étais ravi et je ne fus pas le seul à jubiler, tous s'associèrent à moi.

_«__** Perdrais-tu ton soutiens familial Cullen ?**__ »_ par contre je n'avais pas prévu non plus la suite.

**-D'ailleurs ce serait bien que tout le monde s'y mettent cela pourrait être sympa un ****entraînement collectif,** là ce fut à son tour de sourire**.**

Forcément à part les deux femelles Cullen et Heïdi, tout le monde était d'accord même ce traitre de Démétri à qui je jetais un regard lourd de reproche, il répondit en haussant les épaules.

**-Il va manquer un adversaire,** fit remarquer l'attardé, enfin pas si attardé que ça il savait au moins compté.

**-Appelle Félix,** me dit Démétri. À croire qu'il le faisait exprès d'être aussi con aujourd'hui.

**-Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée,** j'espérais qu'il allait comprendre sans que j'ai besoin de lui expliquer à haute voix.

**-Tu n'aimes pas les défis, où tu as juste peur de la concurrence ?** forcément fallait qu'il la ramène celui-là. Je lui répondis par un grognement d'avertissement accompagné par celui de Démétri. Apparemment non, il n'avait pas perdu sa raison c'était déjà ça. C'est vrai qu'en ce qui concernait Bella, il avait tendance à être sur la même longueur d'onde que moi, il la protégeait comme je le faisais moi. Ils avaient lié une relation frère/sœur intense et profonde.

Nous avions formé les groupes à l'instant où Félix arrivait, et il devait affronter Bella tandis que moi je devais affronter Jasper. En tant normal j'aurais aimé ce genre de défi sauf que j'avais de sérieux doutes concernant Félix ce qui fit que durant tout le temps que dura notre séance Jasper avait réussi presque tous ses assauts et les seuls qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi je n'avais pas pris l'avantage non plus. J'étais hors de moi Félix humiliait Bella et j'avais beaucoup de mal à rester concentré sur mon combat.

La tournante se fit et je tombais contre ma sœur, dommage j'aurais aimé tomber contre Félix et l'humilier comme il l'avait fait avec Bella, mais l'avantage avec ma sœur c'est qu'on se connaissait tellement bien que je n'avais pas besoin de toute ma concentration. Lui tomba sur Emmett qui d'ailleurs me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis par un sourire. Apparemment Félix allait passer un sale quart d'heure, enfin une sale demi heure. Comme je le pensais je n'avais pas besoin d'accorder toute ma concentration à Jane je pouvais suivre en même temps l'instruction de Bella, car Jasper avait décidé de lui enseigner une technique de combat. Il était bon professeur, et Bella bonne élève. J'avais été admiratif à la vitesse à laquelle elle apprenait. Avec Démétri nous n'avions pas jugé nécessaire de pousser les entraînements physiques. Mais la voir mise à mal par Félix me faisait revoir cette position. Car même si dans une bataille quelconque nous serions à même de la protéger, il fallait bien l'avouer qu'il lui faudrait savoir se défendre toute seule. Elle avait réussi à toucher Jasper, et l'avait envoyé contre le mur, elle enchaînait avec des techniques peu courante mais qui avaient leurs effets. Nous nous étions tous arrêtés pour les regarder. Elle pourrait tout compte fait être une redoutable guerrière avec un peu d'expérience. Elle avait réussi à lui sauter sur le dos et avait ses dents à bonne distance du cou de Jasper, quand il lui attrapa ses cheveux et l'envoya contre le mur. Dommage qu'elle se soit laissée surprendre. Mais il faut dire qu'elle faisait des progrès considérable. Elle s'était déjà remise en position apparemment elle avait l'air d'apprécier sa petite séance, il faudra que je m'adapte à son style d'enseignement, Bella a l'air plus réceptive à cette méthode. Dommage elle reprit son espèce de pas de danse, ce qui ne le surpris pas et il se retrouva sur elle les dents dans son cou.

_**« Oh ! va doucement Jasper »**_ forcément l'autre avait encore son sourire aux lèvres, jamais il ne s'en débarrassait ou portait-il vraiment bien le surnom d'attardé que je lui avais attribué ?

**-Tu vois quand tu veux. Par contre ne jamais refaire la même prise deux fois de suite sur le même adversaire. Allez relève-toi, tu apprends vite,** il lui tendit la main pour la relever.

**-Merci, mais il faut dire que tu es un bon professeur,** apparemment.

**-Ça veut dire que je suis mauvais,** Démétri qui par un simple échange de regard me confirma que nous allions adopter cette technique avec Bella. J'avais vu qu'il avait eu du mal à se contenir lui aussi quand Félix l'avait malmené.

**-Non mais toi tout comme Alec, avez tendance à me ménager,** elle n'avait pas tort mais ça allait changer.

**-Bon on change,** Démétri avait dans l'esprit de s'amuser un peu avec Jasper certainement pour essayer de comprendre sa méthode pour pouvoir l'appliquer ensuite à Bella. Malgré ses airs de joyeux farceur, Démétri était quelqu'un de consciencieux.

Les équipes tournèrent et je me trouvais face à Félix, enfin j'allais pourvoir lui montrer un peu ce que je pensais de la façon dont il avait traité ma compagne. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur mes lèvres, qui disparut rapidement quand je m'aperçus que le partenaire de Bella n'était autre qu'Edward. Je n'allais décidément pas pouvoir profiter d'un peu de tranquillité.

**-Alors tu ne veux pas être ménager, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.**

_**« Fais gaffe Cullen, je t'aie à l'œil et ne me pousse pas à bout, reste à ta place. »**_ Félix m'attaque ce qui eut pour effet de détourner mon attention de Bella et Edward, je l'entendais seulement Bella lui répondre.

**-Parce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'avoir ? Ton pouvoir ne marche pas sur moi. L'aurais-tu oublié ?**

C'est vrai qu'elle avait un avantage certain sur n'importe lequel d'entre nous et dans quelque temps quand elle sera plus aguerrie elle sera la seule de pouvoir lui mettre une correction sans don particulier.

**-Mais je n'en aurais pas besoin**.

**-Et bien nous verrons ça.**

J'étais occupé à infliger une correction sans nom à Félix il ne faisait pas le poids contre moi. Et je prenais un malin plaisir à porter ma rage contre lui, celle pour avoir maltraité Bella et celle que j'avais contre Edward, il passait un sale moment sous la pluie de coups que je lui assénais et cela me rendait heureux. Je tournais la tête juste pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait à ma belle, et là je m'arrêtai net, recevant par l'occasion un coup de la part de Félix auquel je jetais un regard noir lui signifiant par ce fait de cesser immédiatement, il le comprit et tourna la tête dans la même direction que moi. J'avais sous les yeux ma Bella dans ses bras à lui, il l'encerclait elle ne pouvait plus bouger, tactique simple face à un nouveau-né mais notamment très efficace. Ce qui me fit m'arrêter c'était l'attitude de Bella. Elle avait cessé de se débattre voyant qu'il ne la relâcherait pas en fin j'osais l'espérer car ce qui suivit mis mon contrôle à rude épreuve. Elle posa sa tête contre sa clavicule et tourna la tête dans son cou comme pour l'embrasser geste qu'elle avait déjà souvent eu à mon égard, elle remonta ses mains en signe d'affection visible le long de ses bras qui entouraient son corps à elle, le corps de ma compagne. J'allais perdre mon sang froid Démétri s'en aperçut et vint me retenir, et me soutenir. Laissant ainsi Jasper, qui comme nous tous observa la scène. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que nous avions cessé les combats et que nous les regardions. Enfin moi j'avais dans l'intention de calmer tout ça, mais c'est Jasper qui vint à côté de moi et qui me fit un signe que tout allait bien et m'envoya une onde de calme, mais toutefois insuffisante pour moi.

Je retournais mon regard sur Bella dans les bras d'Edward, il était surpris et un sourire niais se dessina sur son visage. Ce qui décupla ma colère et fit resserrer la poigne de Démétri sur mon bras. Contre toute attente Bella envoya Edward contre le mur avec une rapidité et une force impressionnante, elle l'accompagna et tout aussi supérieurement l'incrusta dans le sol. Je fus soulagé et presque fier de ma belle. Presque parce que l'image d'elle et lui ne quittait pas mon esprit, même si je savais que c'était une stratégie, je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser.

**-Tu n'as pas dit que tu ne me ménageras pas ? Ne me dit pas que tu as donné tout ce que tu ****pouvais là,** elle était belle et sûre d'elle, elle était véritablement redoutable. Mais je n'aimais pas la posture qu'elle avait sur lui. C'était dans mon esprit torturé trop subjectif.

**-Oh ! Mais c'est quelle ferait de l'esprit en plus,** elle riait, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre à mal le peu de contrôle que j'avais, j'étais rongé par la jalousie je le savais, mais c'était véritablement trop puissant. Je ne résisterais pas longtemps j'en étais certain.

Avec un regard pour moi il donna un coup de bassin tout aussi subjectif que leur posture, ce qui déstabilisa Bella et il se retrouva sur elle.

_**« Ne me cherche pas Cullen tu sais que je suis à la limite de craquer si tu tiens à la vie arrête-toi maintenant. »**_

**-Alors tu la ramènes moins là maintenant_._**

Je savais que cette phrase m'était destinée, il s'adressait à moi, en tentant de prendre sa revanche sur les quelques avantages que j'avais eu précédemment. Je reçus une avalanche d'ondes apaisantes qui n'eut toujours pas d'effet sur moi. J'avais envie de l'éviscérer, de le démembrer avec une lenteur exagérée à cet instant j'aurais aimé avoir le pouvoir de Jane et non le mien. Je lui aurais infligé une douleur constante durant des jours et jours, il m'aurait supplié d'en finir avec lui. Mais j'aurais continué lui arrachant chaque jours un membre, sans pour autant l'achever, non. Je l'aurais éparpillé au quatre coins de la terre pour qu'il souffre éternellement voilà ce que je voulais faire à Edward Cullen, pour avoir osé convoiter ma compagne et surtout pour avoir osé la toucher comme il le faisait. Il sortit la seule phrase qui fit que je ne contrôlai plus rien.

**-Tu peux toujours réessayer le câlin c'était agréable,** **j'ai beaucoup apprécié,** il souriait, il me narguait.

Je ne vis plus rien je réussis à échapper de la poigne de Démétri et sautais en direction d'Edward qui pour le coup relâcha enfin ma belle. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, nous faisant face un grondement sortant de nos poitrines respectives. Je lui sautais dessus mais il m'esquiva, lui réussit à m'attraper et à me projeter au sol ce qui m'énerva encore plus comme si cela pouvait être possible, je me relevais et retournais à l'attaque, mais avec son foutu don je ne pouvais pas l'attraper tant pis j'allais me servir du mien, il allait arrêter de jouer les anguilles et me filer éternellement entre les doigts.

**-On a dit sans pouvoir Alec,** me dit-il avec dédain**.**

**-Parce que tu t'en passes toi peut-être.**

**-Contrairement à toi je ne peux pas le maîtriser, je n'ai pas la fonction de bloquer tes pensées,** alors ça je m'en foutais royalement. Je n'étais plus dans cet état d'esprit.

**-Par contre moi je l'aie,** j'étais surpris ma Bella allait me couvrir pour me permettre, d'être à arme égal avec le télépathe.

**-Bella calme-toi,** elle devait être sacrément énervée. Tant mieux, la colère déclenchait généralement son bouclier.

_**« Alors Cullen tu crois toujours pouvoir me la prendre, ce n'est pas de ton côté qu'elle se range. Je te l'ai dit tu ne peux rien. »**_ Je le voyais peiner, c'était un mauvais coup que venait de lui asséner Bella, et j'en étais heureux.

**-Ne m'aide pas Jasper j'ai besoin de la ressentir. C'est bon mon cœur, il ne lit plus tes pensées,** j'étais véritablement heureux, nous avions une telle alchimie tous les deux, nous nous complétions à merveille. Elle était mon tout et son contraire, tout comme nos pouvoirs ils étaient à l'opposé et pourtant ensemble ils nous rendaient tout puissant, invincible.

**-On va voir ce que tu vaux sans ton talent,** j'avais hâte, j'avais attendu trop d'années, j'avais tellement de chose à démontrer dans ce combat. Tellement de haine contre lui à faire ressortir.

**-Depuis le temps que tu attends ça. Je t'en prie à toi l'honneur.**

Et nous débutâmes une lutte acharnée, chacun cherchant à avoir le dessus sur l'autre contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé il n'était pas si mauvais sans son don, j'avais toujours cru qu'il était le plus fort à cause de ce dernier. Mais il avait de la technique, ce qui n'était pas plus mal et faisait que j'enrageais encore plus, je pouvais aller au maximum de ma puissance et de mes capacités, je savais qu'il en faisait autant. Nous nous frappions avec un acharnement et une rudesse que je n'avais encore jusqu'à présent jamais expérimentée. Je n'avais jamais passé le stade de la rage. Mais quand il m'immobilisa contre le mur avec le soutient de son corps. Je basculais dans un univers que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis ma période nouveau-né. J'étais habité par la haine, et c'est elle qui me contrôlait, le monstre que j'arrivais à museler en temps normal, avait pris le pas sur moi c'était lui qui était aux commandes de mon corps et moi simple spectateur me délectant du spectacle. Le monstre réussit à se dégager un bras et le combat reprit de plus bel Edward n'avait plus le dessus. Le monstre en moi était trop puissant, si puissant qu'il ne contînt plus notre pouvoir il lança l'anesthésie au moment où il immobilisa Edward au sol à son tour. J'entendis au loin, de très loin la voix de Bella.

**-ALEC !** **Arrête ça tout de suite,** certainement pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de reprendre le contrôle si près du but.

Le monstre était là et il n'avait pas encore assouvi notre vengeance, et je n'avais pas l'intention de l'en empêcher. De toute façon j'en étais incapable. C'est alors je sentis un choc violent qui nous projeta loin de notre proie. Nous nous relevâmes ensemble, j'avais dans l'intention de retourner à ma proie, et je m'aperçus que c'était Bella qui nous avait percuté, nous empêchant le monstre et moi d'en finir. J'allais la contourner déjà bien contrarier qu'elle intervienne, quand elle se plaça entre nous et lui. Je grognais pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne pourrais pas empêcher le monstre d'agir et qu'il fallait qu'elle s'écarte. Mais trop tard celui qui avait pris le contrôle lui asséna un revers de main en plein visage, il allait continué quand je réussis à la rejeter loin de moi dans un accès de lucidité et de contrôle temporaire, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne subisse ce qui était à l'origine destiné à Edward, mais ce ne fut pas sans mal. Le monstre n'était pas rassasié pour autant, et le fait qu'Edward soit de nouveau devant nous ne faisait qu'agrandir notre soif de vengeance, la mienne toujours plus croissante car Bella prenait sa défense et le fait de le voir se relever et esquiver mon approche, me confirma qu'elle l'avait pris lui sous son bouclier. Je crois que nous nous calmerions que lorsqu'Edward ne sera plus de ce monde. J'entendais crier.

**-Démétri arrête-le il perd les pédales.**

Oh ! Que oui je perdais les pédales et c'était de ta faute, si tu m'avais laissé terminer ce que j'avais commencé ce serait déjà fini, pensai-je en moi même.

Je sentis la poigne de Démétri tenter de me maîtriser mais j'étais trop enragé, trop fort même pour lui. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je sente une autre paire de mains et là je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Si j'avais cru que Démétri était fort ce n'était visiblement rien en comparaison d'Emmett Cullen qui me maintenait sans trop d'effort apparent. Je tentais de m'échapper mais leurs prises étaient telles que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je ne cessais pas pour autant de me débattre et d'essayer de les mordre mais ils tenaient bon. Je sentais des salves d'onde calmantes m'arriver dessus de pleins fouets et bien qu'elles m'apaisèrent légèrement je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Il était debout près de moi me scrutant à côté de ma Bella.

**-Jasper recommence s'il te plaît,** et de nouveau les ondes de clames arrivèrent, avec toujours leurs effets sur moi mettant à mal ma rage.

Je reprenais doucement le contrôle sur le monstre mais la colère était toujours présente. Bella s'approcha de moi elle était penchée entre Emmett et Démétri qui se resserraient pour ne pas qu'elle m'approche plus, j'avais repris le contrôle du monstre je n'allais pas la retoucher, je ne le ferais plus jamais. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait volontairement. L'autre était toujours à ses côtés plus proche, il avait dû entendre mes pensées. Ce qui m'enflamma de nouveau. Elle comprit que c'était sa présence à lui qui me mettait dans cet état.

**-Edward tu devrais sortir.**

_**« Écoute la parce que si j'arrive à me sortir de leur emprise je te ferais payer le fait que j'ai perdu le contrôle et que j'ai dû m'en prendre à Bella à cause de toi ».**_

**-Je veux rester, je ne peux pas te laisser seule.**

**-Moi je ne risque absolument rien ce qui n'est pas ton cas. En plus je suis loin d'être seule. Alors s'il te plaît facilite-moi la tâche et sors.**

**« _Tant que tu restes là je serais un danger pour elle sors d'ici !_ » h**urlai-je dans ma tête.

Il sortit en regardant Bella il ne voulait pas et je savais que s'il s'exécutait c'était pour elle. De peur que je ne me calme pas. Quand il fut dehors j'eus plus de facilité à me reprendre et tentai de me calmer. Bella leur demanda de me relâcher, j'entendais les doutes du balourd, ainsi que Bella lui répondre. J'entendais tout de leur échange jusqu'à la menace de ma sœur. Mais je ne pouvais pas répondre mon contrôle était encore tangent, et je devais faire un gros effort pour ne pas basculer de nouveau. Elle leur avait demandé de sortir, elle me connaissait vraiment bien, je ne supportais que sa présence à elle. Mais je restais quand même surpris qu'elle restât avec moi, je l'avais tout de même frappé, mais elle ne paraissait ne pas avoir peur de moi. Je les entendais toujours, mais je n'avais pas envie de refaire surface devant eux, je restais dans la solitude de mon esprit.

Elle brisa le silence installé entre nous. J'étais soulagé car je ne savais pas comment je l'aurais fait, je m'en voulais d'avoir osé la frapper, mais je lui en voulais aussi de s'être interposée de l'avoir protégé et surtout d'avoir créer cette situation.

Nous avons eu une conversation à cœur ouvert où je lui avais révélé ma longue rancune concernant Edward, où elle m'assurait de n'être amoureuse que de moi. Elle me fit part aussi de son opinion quant à une discussion avec l'attardé, pour arranger la situation vis à vis de nos maîtres. Elle n'avait pas tort et bien que je ne souhaitais pas mettre Aro en porte à faux devant ses invités, j'accédais à sa requêtes juste pour éviter à Caïus de se servir de cet incident pour châtier Bella.

Je décidais de partir rapidement m'expliquer avec Edward car ma sœur avait l'air remonté et nul doute qu'elle sera aller trouver son maître pour l'avertir de l'incident.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, refoulant mes désirs d'approfondir ce baiser en une étreinte plus torride et beaucoup moins douce.

J'allais en direction de la chambre d'Edward, et ce que je m'apprêtais à faire m'écœurait au plus haut point. Mais je me devais de le faire, parce que je l'avais promis à Bella, parce qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi et non Aro qui s'en charge, et surtout parce que je ne voulais pas donner à Caïus le motif dont il avait besoin pour s'en prendre à Bella, et nul doute qu'il lui attribuerait tout le mérite de cette rixe entre Edward et moi.

Donc me voilà devant sa porte, il savait que j'étais derrière mais il attendait à ce que je m'abaisse à lui demander la permission d'entrer, je n'avais pas le choix et ça m'agaçait encore plus.

**-Ça va entre je ne voudrais mettre à mal tes bonnes résolutions,** me dit-il à travers la porte.

**_« Trop aimable »_**pensai-je acerbe.

**-Mais de rien,** me répondit-il à voix haute sur le même ton.

Je sentais que j'allais avoir du mal à me contenir son don était véritablement agaçant. Au moins avec Aro cela se passait seulement quand il nous touchait, donc on avait un semblant de vie privée, mais lui c'était en permanence. Et c'était véritablement difficile à gérer. Si ma belle savait la chance qu'elle avait d'être épargnée par toutes ces intrusions. Quoique maintenant qu'elle maîtrise son bouclier je lui demanderai de protéger mon esprit du moins tant que lui sera dans les parages.

**-Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela m'arrangerait moi aussi.**

**-Ça suffit Cullen, tu sais ce qui, m'amène. Alors ne perdons pas de temps.**

**-Honnêtement non je ne vois pas, tu veux discuter mais de quoi ? Du fait que tu m'aies attaqué, ou peut-être le fait que tu as failli me tuer ? Pour moi cela ne mérite pas de discussion je sais tout ce que tu penses de moi. Et pour être franc si je ne connaissais pas les raisons de ta présence ici, je ne t'aurais même pas accorder deux minutes de mon temps. Si je le fais ce n'est pas pour toi, mais pour éviter à Bella d'avoir des soucis avec Caïus. Car comme toi je sais qu'il ne laissera pas passer cette occasion.**

**-Donc ce sujet étant régler tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire quels sont tes sentiments pour ma compagne.**

**-Tu les connais déjà, à moins que tu sois masochiste au point qu'il faille que je les exprime à voix haute ?**

**-J'ai bien des doutes plus que sérieux oui, mais je ne connais pas leur profondeurs.**

**-Je l'aime tout simplement, différemment de toi, mais tout aussi profondément,** et voilà on y était. Je tentais de garder mon calme, un deuxième éclat ne passerait pas.

**-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Parce que je ne te laisserais certainement pas me la ravir tu dois t'en douter.**

**-Sache une chose, ce que je veux avant tout pour Bella c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et si c'est avec toi je l'accepterai. Mais je ne te laisserai pas en profiter seul, je ne le peux tout simplement pas,** il croyait peut-être que j'allais le laisser faire, que j'allais la partager, non mais il est pas bien !

**-Et moi je ne veux pas que tu lui tournes autour comme tu le fais,** m'énervai-je. Mais qui était-il pour s'octroyer ce droit sur ma femme.

**-J'avais cru comprendre, et je crois que tu ne veux personne autour d'elle. Et pour le moment ce n'est pas moi le plus dangereux.**

**-Explique-toi,** il m'intriguait. Qui aurait pu être plus dangereux pour mon couple que lui ?

**-Tout à l'heure quand Félix affrontait Bella, il a pensé qu'il lui serait facile de profiter d'elle par la force. Il attend juste l'occasion qui fera que tu ne sois pas présent, il ne sait pas encore comment s'y prendre mais il y pense sérieusement.**

**-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?** Félix me connaissait et il savait que Bella était ma compagne. J'avais un peu de mal à y croire.

**-Je te l'ai dit je ne veux que son bonheur, j'aimerai en être le principal instigateur, mais c'est toi qu'elle a choisi, enfin pour le moment. Mais moi, contrairement à Félix je ne ferais jamais rien contre sa volonté. Ce qui n'est pas franchement pas son cas, ni sa façon d'agir habituellement avec les femmes. J'ai eu les détails de tout ce qu'il comptait lui faire et je ne peux pas le laisser ne serait-ce qu'y penser,** il était véritablement écœuré.

Je ne laisserai jamais quiconque toucher à ma belle. Il voulait la contraindre physiquement à lui donner, enfin à lui voler, ce qu'elle ne réservait qu'à moi. Et il était hors de question que cela se produise. Je fus soudain assailli par la colère que j'avais réussi à réprimer un peu auparavant, le venin affluait déjà dans ma bouche alors que l'auteur de cette rage n'était pas présent. Elle était mienne et personne n'avait le droit d'avoir ce que ce genre de pensée pour ma compagne. Je voulais le torturer, lui infliger la pire des souffrances, juste pour avoir osé salir ma Bella par ses pensées abjectes. Il ne méritait pas de rester impuni, pas après cela. C'est sans m'en rendre compte que j'avais pris le chemin du garage où j'étais sûr de le trouver. Bella était mienne, et de ce fait ni lui, ni personne ne pouvait avoir ce genre de comportement vulgaire et déplacé surtout la concernant. Je le trouvais comme je le pensais, il était avec un autre vampire en train de discuter voitures.

**-Santiago sors d'ici, je dois avoir une conversation en privée avec Félix.**

Le vampire ne se fît pas prier, mon ton était empreint de rage. D'ailleurs le regard de Félix se changea imperceptiblement en terreur pure. Il comprit quel était le but de ma présence quand il porta son regard sur Edward derrière moi, qui avait les bras croisés sur son torse et le regardait méprisant.

**-Je te jure je n'allais rien lui faire,** dit-il en reculant. Moi j'avançais doucement, très doucement tel le prédateur que j'étais comme pour lui insuffler encore plus de terreur.

-**Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre,** dit Edward se tapant la tempe avec son index.

-**Oui j'y aie pensé mais je n'allais rien lui faire je te le jure Alec, je sais que c'est ta compagne. Mais elle est tellement belle, je n'aie pas pu retenir mes fantasmes.**

-**Ils sont avilissant tes fantasmes, et tu oses y inclure ma Bella.**

**-Et ce ne sont pas que des fantasmes, il a tendance à les mettre en pratique comme sur la petite Sofia par exemple, la pauvre c'est quasiment tous les jours qu'elle doit subir ces perversités. Et encore pas plus tard qu'à la sortie de la salle d'entraînement. Il était tellement excité en pensant à Bella qu'il a fait à cette pauvre gamine ce qu'il resservait à ta compagne,** continua Edward.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée je perdis tout contrôle et me jetais sur Félix. Je lui assénais plusieurs coup violent il tentait de se défendre mais j'étais bien trop puissant. J'avais largement le dessus je lui plantais mes dents dans son cou lui arrachant un morceau de chair, je recommençais sur son bras et l'arrachais à son tour. Il hurlait, il avait mal, mais surtout il avait peur, ce qui me grisait encore plus, j'allais m'attaquer à son deuxième bras quand Edward et Démétri qui venait d'arriver vinrent me retenir en m'empêchant d'en finir avec lui. Ils m'emportèrent me sortant de ce garage, seul façon de pouvoir me calmer. Je réussis toutefois à l'avertir.

**-Si je te vois t'approcher de près où de loin de Bella je te finis, et je te conseille d'oublier Sofia aussi. Tu veux une femme conduit-toi comme il se doit.**

Il hurlait toujours de douleur mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu. Et je lui conseillais vivement de ne plus me croiser.

Je réussis à me calmer tant bien que mal. Je regardais Edward je savais que je devais finir ma discussion avec lui. Bien que je ne lui ferais pas d'excuses pour l'attaque dans la salle d'entraînement. Mais je lui devais au moins des remerciements pour m'avoir informé de ce qu'avait en tête l'autre pervers. Il entendit mes pensées et répondit avant que j'ai pu les formuler.

**-Je ne t'en ferais pas non plus, je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais. Et puis je ne l'ai pas fait que pour toi, moi aussi je voulais qu'il subisse ce que tu lui as infligé. Et en ce qui concerne notre petite conversation je pense qu'il ne sert à rien d'approfondir.**

**-Je le pense aussi.**

**-Je veux juste que tu saches que je n'aie pas l'intention de m'écarter, et j'ai bien l'intention de rester dans l'ombre attendant qu'elle ne veuille plus de toi. Ce qui d'après ton comportement ne saurait tarder. Bella aime sa liberté, et ta jalousie l'emprisonne.**

**-Que vas-tu faire ? Lui raconter ce qu'il vient de ce passer ?**

**-Je ne te prendrais pas en traitre je ne lui dirais pas que tu as littéralement perdu les pédales encore une fois et tenter de tuer Félix juste pour avoir pensé à elle. Deux raisons. La première parce que j'ai pris autant de plaisir à regarder que toi à le lui administrer sa correction. Et deuxièmement je ne suis pas un traitre je veux rester plus ou moins loyal. Maintenant tu sais que je suis là et que je ne te lasserai pas l'exclusivité. Ce sera au plus méritant.**

**-Tu sais qu'elle m'aime et tu connais même l'ampleur de ce qu'elle ressent de par Jasper. Pourquoi te fatiguer ? Tu n'as aucune chance, je ne te laisserai aucune chance. Personne ne me ravira Bella.**

Le lien qui nous unissait Bella et moi était véritablement très puissant. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse arriver à faire qu'un jour Bella me délaisse pour lui. Enfin j'aimais à l'espérer au plus profond de moi, mais bien que je sache que nous nous aimions tous les deux, le doute ne cessait de s'insinuer dans mes entrailles. Ce qui me travaillait le plus c'est que je ne savais pas qu'elle stratégie il allait adopter, mais j'avais un avantage non négligeable en plus du fait qu'elle m'aime moi. Bella était la seule insensible à son talent au moins il ne pourrait pas la manipuler de cette façon. Malgré qu'il sache cela il ne voulait pas s'écarter, ni comprendre que jamais je ne la lui laisserai. J'aurais voulu m'en débarrasser comme je me serais débarrassé de Félix où de n'importe lequel qui aurait tourné autour de mon amour. Mais c'est Edward Cullen, et Bella est très attachée à sa famille, il le sait, et il sait que cela le protège de moi, du moins tant que j'arrive à garder un minimum de contrôle. Je ne ferais plus jamais de mal à ma Bella et il en joue, il profite de ma faiblesse. Mais il a tendance à oublier que malgré tout, je reste Alec Volturi et que je ne laisserai jamais personne me ravir mon âme-sœur sans réagir, elle est ma compagne et ce qui est à moi est à moi, quitte à employer des moyens pas très honorables, je n'ai aucune conscience.

**-Je te l'ai dit je ne te prendrais pas en traitre, mais je n'ai pas dit que je serais un modèle de vertu non plus.**

-**Cullen tu devrais partir car si Alec ne te met pas en pièce c'est moi qui le ferait,** intervint mon ami.

Il lui fit un sourire sarcastique certainement en réponse de ce qu'avait Démétri en tête et partit sans rien ajouter. Maintenant je savais plus où moins à quoi m'attendre. Cela me promettait des heures peu glorieuses à venir.

**-Tu sais Alec, je pense que tu devrais prendre la menace de Cullen au sérieux. Je sais que Bella est raide dingue de toi. Mais si tu lui interdis de le voir lui ou sa famille, tu ne feras que la pousser à le rejoindre.**

**-Tu as raison, mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me rend malade.**

**-Tu n'as pas le choix, il n'a pas vraiment tort en parlant de ta jalousie. Bella la supporte pour le moment mais qui sait combien de temps elle va tenir.**

**-Quand tu vois tout ceux qui lui tournent autour comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas jaloux.**

**-Je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi ils me foutent en rogne. Mais il faut que tu lui fasses confiance. Et tu n'as plus vraiment le choix,** je réfléchis à ce qu'il me disait il avait raison sur tous les points, je devais me remettre en question. Je crois que c'est le combat le plus dur que je n'aurais jamais à livrer. Il me sortit de mes pensées.

**-Aller vas-y, elle ne va pas tarder,** je le saluais et retournais dans ma chambre.

J'étais en train d'écouter l'album HAARP de Muse quand je l'entendis arriver. Elle vint directement prendre place sur mes genoux. Elle seule pouvait arriver à me calmer de par sa présence. Elle était tellement heureuse d'être avec moi, je le sentais. Et l'autre attardé qui croyait qu'il arriverait à me la ravir il devrait voir de ses yeux son attitude lorsque nous étions seuls, il ne tenterait même pas tellement c'est explicite.

**-Dois-je comprendre que tu apprécies mon retour,** me demanda-t-elle. En retirant sa cape. J'étais heureux elle l'avait enfin eu, ce qui voulait dire que je n'étais plus le seul garde en chef. Elle venait d'avoir sa promotion et de me rejoindre au grade le plus élevé qui soit. Ma Bella à peine un mois après sa transformation, et déjà à la tête d'une armée de vampires les plus redoutables.

**-Plus que ça encore. Alors comme ça tu as eu une promotion,** lui répondis-je en plaçant mes mains autour de sa taille.

**-La même que toi,** me dit-elle en me montrant fièrement le blason ornant son uniforme.

**-Presque, ma fleur à moi penche du côté gauche, côté de l'esprit technique, des maths, côté homme quoi.**

**-Ce qui est préférable pour toi non ? Quoiqu'il me semble que tu apprécies la lecture, un truc de fille. Si je me base sur tes réflexions, vu que la littérature sollicite le côté droit du cerveau. Que crois-tu que dirait Démétri, s'il apprenait ta théorie ?** Houla ! Si je savais une chose concernant mon ami c'est qu'il fallait éviter ce genre de conversation. Je risquerai d'en entendre parler jusqu'au siècle prochain. Surtout qu'il me reprochait déjà ma passion dévorante pour la lecture.

**-Si tu fais ça, je te promets un siècle de torture.**

**-Oh tu me fais peur Volturi,** elle était d'humeur taquine apparemment.

**-Méfie-toi,** lui dis-je en embrassant sa mâchoire, je savais qu'elle ne résistait jamais à une séance câlin.

Et honnêtement moi non plus. Mais j'avais plus d'expérience pour le cacher sinon elle saurait qu'elle pouvait tirer ce qu'elle voulait de moi de cette façon là. J'aimais la chambouler, j'aimais la voir ébranlée pour moi à ne plus pouvoir garder son contrôle, j'aimais la sensation d'être le plus important à ses yeux, celui qui arrivait à lui soutirer un sourire juste par un regard. Être celui à qui elle avait offert sa vertu, celui à qui elle s'offrait corps et âme. Celui avec lequel elle se sentait en sécurité et avec qui elle voulait partager son éternité. Malgré le fait que j'avais osé lui lever la main dessus. Je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas mais moi je m'en voulais pour deux.

Après avoir déboutonné ma chemise et avoir baladé ses mains sur mon corps accentuant mon désir pour elle. Elle allait s'attaquer à mon pantalon, c'est ce moment que je choisi pour lui emprisonner ses mains, l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre. Elle était vraiment trop prévisible enfin seulement quand il s'agissait de nos séances câlins torrides. Si son contrôle sur sa vie de nouveau-né était exceptionnel, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son contrôle sur ses pulsions sexuelles.

**-Non tu n'auras droit à rien du tout si tu me balances à Démétri,** elle éclata de rire, et j'étais fier de mon petit effet.

**-C'est aussi un truc de fille ça. Tu le sais ?** je rigolais, elle me sidérait, mais voyant que je ne la lâchais pas elle ajouta. **Bon d'accord je lui dis rien, mais seulement si tu vas au bout de ce que tu as commencé.**

Je relâchais ses mains et j'allais accéder à sa requête quand je reconnus le pas d'Aro approcher. Elle se releva aussi, nous nous regardâmes incrédules tous les deux. J'avais déjà réajusté ma tenue quand j'ouvris la porte laissant entrer Aro. Il passa devant moi attendant que j'arrive à son niveau et il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Faisant ainsi défiler les événements qui s'étaient déroulés aujourd'hui que ce soit l'entraînement, l'incident avec Edward, notre discussion ou ma petite incartade concernant Félix. D'ailleurs pour ce dernier fait j'attendais son verdict car je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas que l'on se fasse justice soit même lorsque l'on était personnellement impliqué. Il retira sa main lorsqu'il arriva au stade de notre petit câlin juste avant son arrivée.

**-Bien je suis ravi, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Alec,** je savais que cette phrase avait deux connotations différentes et il était en accord avec les deux. Quoi de plus normal il aimait Bella lui aussi, elle était sa fille. Et j'aimais à croire qu'il m'estimait un tant soit peu aussi.

**-Merci maître, **dis-je soulagé.

**-Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu**, commença-t-il en souriant **Je suis venu pour toi Bella, je ne voulais pas te donner tes effets devant tout le monde.**

**-Mes effets ?** reprit-elle. Elle était surprise.

**-En tant que garde royal tu as certains devoir comme celui d'être joignable à tout moment. Donc pour cela il te faut un téléphone portable que voici,** il lui tendit une boîte. **Il est opérationnel, le numéro est à l'intérieur. Ensuite comme chacun des gardes tu disposes aussi d'une carte de crédit. Mais petit avantage par rapport à eux c'est que ton solde est illimité. Ça c'est une clause non négociable de Sulpicia,** il lui tendit une carte noire avec un sourire satisfait.

On voyait l'importance qu'il lui témoignait de cette façon. Nous n'avions pas à nous plaindre nous avions nous aussi une réserve d'argent impressionnante, mais Bella venait de se voir offrir la carte qui lui donnait un accès aux réserves financières sans limite de la famille Volturi. Pour faire simple il n'y avait que quatre cartes identiques en circulation dans le château et c'étaient celles des maîtres.

Bella était gênée, et prit les objets qu'il lui tendait.

**-Merci,** dit-elle faiblement.

-**C'est moi qui dois te remercier Bella, tu n'imagines pas le bien que tu fais à Sulpicia par ta simple présence. En plus du fait qu'elle n'est plus obligée de rester confinée dans nos appartements. Tu as rendu l'envie de vivre à Marcus, tu as un talent providentiel Bella. C'est nous qui te remercions d'être restée parmi nous,** c'est vrai qu'elle avait ce pouvoir sur nos régents et moi aussi j'étais heureux qu'elle soit restée avec nous.

Aro prit rapidement congé, non sans avoir taquiné Bella sur notre petite discussion, ce qui me fit éclater de rire quand je vis sa mine confuse.

Alice qui n'avait pas réussi à manipuler Bella me téléphona et me demanda mon aide en appuyant sur le fait que je risquais de ne pas regretter. Qu'elle avait une robe pour Bella qui saurait m'émoustiller et surtout qui irait bien avec notre surprise de fin de soirée. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en étais venu à lui apporter mon soutient, je ne sais toujours pas mais elle avait réussi à attiser ma curiosité, et comme elle l'avait prédit je ne le regrettais pas. Elle était magnifique dans cette petite robe volante bleue. Elle l'était toujours mais quand elle mettait sa féminité en avant, c'était une véritable déesse.

Nous passâmes notre soirée à errer à travers les rues sous les regards admiratifs des passants. Bella était littéralement greffer à mon bras, et lançait des regards répréhensibles aux quelques filles qui osaient s'attarder un peu trop sur moi. J'aimais cette sensation de possession qu'elle affichait publiquement. Au détours d'une rue j'entendis un air que je connaissais bien pour avoir danser avec Bella, quand je tentais de lui apprendre la salsa. En fait je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aimerais autant cette danse. Elle nous avait valu quelques séances de câlins improvisés. Une idée germa dans ma tête, il voulait ma Bella et je voulais lui montrer à quel point nous étions bien ensemble, et ce qui me facilita la tâche c'est que Bella avait tendance à se laisser envahir par la musique. L'occasion était parfaite et trop belle.

**-Une petite danse ma chérie ? Juste pour voir si tes leçons ont été profitables**.

Sans que je lui laisse le temps de riposter, sachant à quoi je faisais allusion je l'entraînais, en cadence avec la musique avec un déhanché élaboré, je savais qu'elle n'y résistait pas. Son ardeur ne tarda pas et son désir pour moi suintait par tous les pores de sa peau et c'était pour moi, rien que pour moi. Je voyais Edward nous observer, épier le moindre mouvement que faisait Bella, ses moindres frottements qu'elle accentuait contre moi. J'ai même cru ne jamais pouvoir résister aux désir qu'elle me provoquait et qui me consumait et tout ça devant ses yeux à lui. Elle était belle, gracieuse, sexy et elle mourrait d'envie que je la prenne et lui fasse l'amour, elle ne s'en cachait pas. Et cela flatta généreusement mon égo surtout quand je vis le regard haineux d'Edward se planter dans le mien, m'accordant par le fait la victoire de cette bataille.

La nuit s'avéra tout aussi torride que la Salsa que nous avions improvisée dans les rues de la ville. Nous avions beaucoup de tensions à évacuer tous les deux, et le sexe était le moyen le plus agréable, enivrant et efficace que je connaissais.

Le lendemain fut plus calme ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire hormis le fait que Bella soit parti emmener chasser tous les Cullen. Ma vie venait de reprendre son court quand je l'entendis arriver, elle entra sans bruit même si son arrivée ne fut ignoré de personne. Elle avait se visage soucieux celui qui me disait que quelque chose la tracassait. Elle vint se positionner entre Démétri et moi. Je l'interrogeais du regard sur ce qui n'allait pas elle me fit un signe qui se voulait rassurant mais je n'en fus pas dupe. Démétri aussi tenta discrètement elle souffla comme si elle comprenait que nous ne laisserions pas tomber. Elle revenait d'avec les Cullen, qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire ? Peut-être était-il revenu sur sa parole et lui avait raconté la remise en place de Félix. Quand les maîtres nous renvoyèrent nous nous éloignâmes de la salle des trônes et je pus enfin la prendre dans mes bras.

**-Tu m'as manqué, ma puce.**

**-Toi aussi,** elle me serra contre elle un peu plus fort ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était contrariée et qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se calmer. J'avais le même pouvoir sur elle qu'elle avait sur moi, je pouvais la calmer juste pas ma présence.

-**Alors tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?** Démétri tendit l'oreille attendant la réponse à cette question.

**-Je suis un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui mais ça va passer.**

**-J'ai cru remarqué oui, et pourquoi ?**

-**Heïdi et Félix. D'ailleurs tu avais dans l'intention de me parler quand de lui ?**

**-Edward à paré à cette omission, à ce que je vois,** j'avais raison il l'avait mise au courant, le traitre, si les coups bas étaient permis il allait le regretter, bien que je n'avais pas dans l'intention de rester courtois.

**-Oui, c'est venu dans la conversation, alors tu n'avais pas dans l'intention de m'en parler si je comprends bien.**

**-Non mais c'était sans compter sur Cullen. De toute façon le problème est réglé.**

**-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** apparemment elle n'était pas au courant de tout.

**-J'ai juste eu une petite conversation avec lui, rien de plus,** tentai-je d'esquiver.

**-Et qu'est-ce que Heïdi à fait ?** j'adressais un regard de remerciement à Démétri qui venait de me sauver la mise.

**-Rien de grave, elle me tape juste sur le système. Elle colporte sur moi et mon intégrité, et du coup j'ai failli perdre mon calme avec Rosalie, elles sont apparemment amies,** Heïdi je savais qu'elle était jalouse de Bella, en plus elle s'était associée à ma sœur, il fallait s'attendre à ce genre de bassesse

**-Ça ne durera pas, ne t'en fais pas,** répondit ce dernier.

**-Que Rosalie soit copine avec qui elle veut, c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis. C'est juste légèrement plus compliqué avec Emmett, je l'aime bien lui et apparemment ce n'est pas bon pour lui d'être ami avec moi,** je vais finir par l'apprécier cette fille si elle m'arrange de cette façon, si elle pouvait avoir la même emprise sur Edward je lui décernerai même un titre honorifique.

**-Quand Rosalie va se rendre compte de la manipulation d'Heïdi pour s'approcher de son homme, elle viendra te demander pardon.**

**-Comment ça ?** merde Démétri tu pourrais pas réfléchir avant de parler des fois.

-**Heïdi convoite Emmett, et le fait qu'il soit marié ajoute du piquant à son objectif. Elle essaie juste d'endormir Rosalie pour accéder plus facilement à Emmett.**

**-Mais c'est une garce celle-là. Si je la voie je l'éviscère sur place,** et voilà elle était de nouveau tendue, c'était fréquent ces derniers temps.

**-Tu n'aurais pas pu te la fermer Démétri, tu crois qu'elle n'est pas suffisamment énervée que tu en rajoutes.**

**-Ben quoi, ce sont ses amis et elle est mieux placée que nous pour leur en parler.**

**-J'en parlerai à Alice et Emmett. Mais pas sûr qu'Heïdi s'en sorte indemne si ca vient aux ****oreilles de la blonde, elle est aussi jalouse qu'Alec,** elle avait l'air de plaisanter mais ma jalousie était à prendre avec des pincettes surtout quand les Cullen étaient dans les environs.

**-On est jaloux que de ce qu'on aime**.

-**Je t'aime et je ne suis pas aussi jalouse que toi.**

**-C'est parce que tu m'aimes moins peut-être.**

-**Ça c'est impossible, par contre j'ai plus confiance en toi que toi en moi.**

**-J'ai confiance en toi Bella c'est en tous les autres que je ne crois pas.**

**-Et ça y est c'est repartie, vous voulez pas changer de refrain un peu tous les deux,** il était exaspéré, c'est vrai que c'était un sujet fréquemment abordé, et à chaque fois elle se terminait de la même façon.

Nous allions dans la chambre de Démétri celui-ci avait mis le bazar peu de temps avant de prendre le service, nous avions décidé de passer jouer à la console après. Il le faisait exprès juste pour entendre râler Bella, c'était un jeu entre eux. Enfin un jeu pour lui plutôt, mais faut dire que j'aimais bien voir Bella le remettre en place, lui dire qu'il était bordélique et autres gentillesses de ce genre.

Après avoir rangé les affaires traînant elle s'installa et nous regarda jouer, je savais qu'elle déconnectait dans ses moments et bien que je n'aimais pas être à l'écart de ses pensées je devais lui laisser un peu de temps pour elle. Donc je faisais comme si je voyais rien et la laissai seule dans sa tête après tout moi aussi j'aimais ça, j'étais bien placé pour comprendre, mais c'était souvent plus fort que moi.

Son téléphone sonna.

**-Oui Sulpicia ?**

**-Bella peux tu venir un moment je te prie,** entendis-je Sulpicia lui demander.

**-J'arrive,** lui répondit-elle.

Elle m'embrassa, ébouriffa les cheveux de Démétri, et partit comme l'éclair elle aimait son rôle elle le prenait très à cœur et quand Sulpicia appelait elle ne la faisait jamais attendre. Nous continuâmes nos parties de jeux discutant d'un peu de tout, des Cullen, de la soirée qu'organisait Sulpicia pour Bella, de l'effort de surveillance que cela demandait.

Quand au bout d'un certain temps Bella revînt elle était différente une sorte de fierté et d'agacement et un reste de colère toujours présent et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire depuis quelques temps. Il m'était facile de lire en Bella, j'avais l'impression que ses sentiments étaient beaucoup plus perceptible quand j'étais à proximité.

**-C'était pourquoi ?**

**-Je dois accompagner Sulpicia à Paris demain, avec toutes les femmes Cullen. J'ai dû organiser le voyage, et m'assurer que nous aurons des voitures nous attendant à l'Aéroport.**

**-Et tu as déjà tout fait ?**

**-Oui ce n'est pas compliqué, un coup de téléphone et un numéro de carte de crédit à énumérer. J'irai juste vérifier que Félix ne me fasse pas un coup de Trafalgar avant notre ****départ. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je lui donne un ordre, et encore moins de devoir passer la soirée sans ta sœur à cause d'Edward,** elle venait d'aller voir Félix avec l'autre ?

**-Comment ça ? Explique-toi,** ce n'est pas le fait que ma sœur était avec ce pervers qui me terrifiait elle savait très bien se défendre seule, avec son pouvoir elle était à même de se débrouiller sans aide. Mais Bella c'était autre chose.

**-J'ai été le voir pour qu'il prépare les voitures pour demain, quand je suis arrivée ta sœur et lui étaient je dirais très occupés,** cela semblait l'amuser.** Quand je lui ai ordonné de préparer les véhicules il a tenté de fanfaronner devant ta sœur. Et Edward qui passait par là lui à rappeler certaines de ses pensées peu flatteuses devant ta sœur. Elle lui a mis un de ces coup de poing que je n'aurais pas aimé me prendre, et elle est partie,** il fallait que ça arrive, ma peur et ma jalousie prirent le dessus.

**-Mais tu es inconsciente où quoi ! Tu en as pas un peu marre d'aller au devant des problèmes. Tu connais le danger, mais non il faut que tu y ailles. J'en ai plus que marre moi de me faire du soucis à chaque fois que je ne suis pas avec toi, parce que tu ne penses à rien !** j'étais en colère je passais mon temps à me ronger les sangs pour elle, et elle ne trouvait pas mieux que d'aller au devant du danger sans tenir compte des risques qu'elle prenait. Par contre sa réaction me stoppa net.

**-Mais tu te prends pour qui, pour me parler comme ça ! J'ai eu une journée de merde et je ne te demande rien. Tu ne veux pas te soucier de moi, parfait je ne te force pas. Et puis si tu en as tellement marre comme tu dis je ne te retiens pas non plus. Je n'ai jamais obligé personne à me supporter pas même toi !** elle hurlait comme je l'avais fais mais plus que ça, la colère ou plutôt la rage prenait le pas sur elle. À cet instant elle ressemblait aux nombreux nouveaux-nés que j'avais côtoyé, sauf que contre elle je ne pouvais rien. Peut-être tenter de la calmer comme je savais le faire.

**-Alec arrête-toi elle ne se contrôle plus**. **Bella ça va aller reprends-toi,** Démétri s'était rapprocher doucement ne voulant pas accentuer la crise.

-**Je ne peux pas j'ai accumulé trop de colère aujourd'hui j'ai trop de pression en moi, j'en peux plus je vais éclater,** et c'était ma faute elle avait tout fait pour se maîtriser et j'avais réduit à néant ses tentatives. J'avais trop souvent mis de côté que Bella était un nouveau-né, elle se contrôlait tellement bien que je n'y pensais que rarement finalement. Mais elle restait un nouveau-né avec ses humeurs exacerbées.

-**Je suis désolé ma chérie, je ne voulais pas ça. Calme-toi s'il te plaît,** je tentais de me rapprocher d'elle pour l'étreindre et la calmer comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire.

**-RECULE !** elle grognait, le même grognement que je lui avait adressé la veille, je savais ce que cela représentait et je me fixais. J'entendis la course d'un vampire se rapprochant de nous, la fragrance m'informa que c'était Jasper qui arrivait. Il serait utile et je suppose que sa femme avait dû avoir une vision. Ce qui voulait dire que tous les Cullen seraient au courant et Edward aussi. Mais pour l'instant il n'était pas ma priorité.

**-Écoute-là Alec elle contient vraiment trop de pression,** il grimaçait apparemment ce que ressentait Bella devait être assez puissant pour arriver à lui soutirer des grimaces. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne pouvais pas la laisser.

**-C'est ma femme je ne la laisserai pas.**

**-DEHORS !** hurla-t-elle. Ce simple mot me lacéra le cœur elle ne me voulait pas elle me repoussait. J'étais incapable de bouger m'étais-je trompé sur l'intensité de nos sentiments respectif, moi je voulais seulement l'aider et elle me repoussait. Je restais stoïque jusqu'à ce que Jasper me rappelle à l'ordre.

**-Alec je ne plaisante pas c'est trop fort ce qu'elle retient. Elle ne tiendra pas, mais elle ne veut pas flancher devant toi. Tu ne l'aideras qu'en sortant,** je baissais la tête frustré impuissant et sortis en faisant attention de ne pas la toucher, pour éviter qu'elle dérape.

Je restais derrière elle à la porte elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre statufié telle une statue de marbre. Démétri me regardait contrit. Mais Jasper ne lui laissa pas plus de choix qu'à moi. Je savais qu'il parlait en lecture des sentiments de Bella. Et bien que ce soit mon ami je fus soulagé qu'il lui demanda de sortir à son tour, mon égo en aurait pris un coup dans le cas contraire.

**-Démétri toi aussi.**

-**Tu auras besoin de moi.**

-**DEHORS TOUS LES DEUX,** un puissant grognement se fit entendre en provenance de Bella.

-**Elle ne veut pas que vous la voyez comme elle va être, s'il te plaît sors elle n'en peut plus.**

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver un pas ou de réagir que Bella s'était jetée sur Démétri, lui arrachant un morceau de chair. Jasper la percuta de plein fouet l'éloignant de mon ami qui hurlait sous la douleur. Bella était déjà repartie sur Jasper qui lui faisait face, elle avait été sacrément rapide, elle réussit à attraper Jasper. Je voulais lui venir en aide, éloigner Bella. Mais Démétri me devança je ne savais pas s'il allait juste l'éloigner ou s'il allait s'en prendre à elle pour avoir osé le toucher et lui arracher un morceau de chair. Je ne fus pas le seul car Emmett qui venait d'arriver se jeta sur Démétri pour le retenir, une démonstration de force pure s'était échangée entre eux pendant quelques secondes. Quand je vis que Bella était aussi prêt de Jasper j'allais aider Emmett et retint mon ami pour qu'il vienne en aide à ma belle. La force d'Emmett était plus à même que la mienne d'y parvenir.

Je tirais mon ami près de la porte, étant incapable de la franchir, regardant ma belle dans une crise de furie impressionnante, emprisonnée dans les bras solide du plus fort des Cullen et certainement le vampire le plus fort que je connaisse. Quand les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur nous elle s'emporta encore plus violemment. Recevant cet accès de violence en plein visage je restais pétrifié, je n'avais pas peur, elle venait juste de me réduire en pièce par ce simple regard. Elle me rejetait encore, elle ne me voulait près d'elle.

**-Merde Alec, dégage !** Emmett avait du mal à contenir Bella et apparemment il avait lui aussi compris que c'était de ma faute. Démétri m'accompagna à l'extérieur, nous nous postâmes à quelques pas de la chambre. Je me laissais tomber contre le sol adossé mur la tête entre mes mains, ressassant le rejet violent de Bella. Je sentis Edward approcher, ce n'était véritablement pas le moment pour venir me provoquer. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter ses petites manigances.

-**Détends-toi, je viens juste voir si je peux aider.**

-**Casse-toi Cullen,** lui répondis-je sèchement.

-**En plus de Bella il y a aussi mes deux frères dans cette chambre, alors non je ne me casserai pas,** dit-il arrogant. Je me levais un grognement sonore franchissant mes lèvres j'entendis alors Aro et Carlisle arriver à toute vitesse. Mais malgré l'approche de mon maître je ne relâchais pas mon attention de l'autre abruti. Aro, Marcus et Carlisle se figèrent à quelques pas de moi. J'étais tellement énervé qu'Aro contrairement à ses habitudes ne me toucha pas. Il se contenta de me demander de me calmer puis se retournant vers le sujet de mon courroux.

**-Edward je crois que ta présence n'est pas nécessaire**.

**-Je...** Ce fut Carlisle qui lui coupa la parole.

**-Fils rejoins Alice et laisse tes frères se débrouiller, n'aggrave pas la situation,** derrière le ton paternaliste de Carlisle se révélait un ordre à peine dissimulé. Edward après un regard à son père tourna les talons et repartit contrarié. Mais cela n'était rien en comparaison de ma colère s'il avait pénétré dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Aro me lança un regard compatissant, celui de Carlisle ressemblait plus à des excuses, et Marcus était neutre, toujours égal à lui même.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, où la furie de Bella sévissait toujours. Sa colère s'accentua quand elle s'aperçut de la présences de nos maîtres, j'espérais intérieurement qu'ils ne lui en tiennent pas rigueur. Jasper tout comme pour nous les pria de sortir, influençant de par leur présence la colère de Bella. Les maîtres partirent laissant Carlisle avec ses fils et Bella, en passant ils m'invitèrent à les rejoindre avec Bella quand celle-ci serait calmée. Ce qui me ramena au fait que j'étais moi et ma jalousie, le seul responsable de son état actuel. Ma discussion avec Edward et Démétri me revînt en mémoire, me terrassant dans une douleur fulgurante, pire encore que celles infligées par Jane.

_**« Je veux juste que tu saches que je n'aie pas l'intention de m'écarter, et j'ai bien l'intention de rester dans l'ombre attendant qu'elle ne veuille plus de toi. Ce qui d'après ton comportement ne saurait tarder. Bella aime sa liberté, et ta jalousie l'emprisonne. »**_

Se pouvait-il qu'il était déjà au courant de par une vision de sa sœur ? Est-ce qu'elle à vu Bella me quitter pour ses motifs ? Démétri aussi prenait la menace Cullen au sérieux. Il fallait que je prenne les choses en main, je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella me quitter à cause de ma jalousie maladive. J'avais besoin d'aide, mais c'était tellement difficile de demander. Je ne devais pas tourner rond dans ma tête pour ne serait-ce que penser à ce que je m'apprêtais à demander à Démétri. Il est le seul vampire mâle en qui j'avais confiance, en fait le seul vampire à qui je faisais confiance. Bien que malgré notre amitié et la complicité qui en découlait, je ne supportais pas que lui aussi la touche. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil il était prostré contre le mur le visage fermé, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, il s'était comme moi enfermé dans ses pensées.

Je devais emmener Démétri plus loin, j'avais besoin de son aide et il m'était difficile de devoir la lui demander en présences de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes, bien que mon orgueil déjà entaché, je n'était pas très à l'aise de le faire même si je connaissais bien mon ami. Il me regarda enfin quand je lui demandais de me suivre. Il était surpris, et je voyais bien qu'il n'avait pas eu dans l'intention de s'éloigner de sa chambre et je crois que c'est plus la curiosité qui l'a incité à me suivre.

Une fois à bonne distance du château et étant sûr que personne ne pouvait nous entendre j'essayais de me lancer. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile, je devais lutter contre moi même, mes préjugés et mon égo pour y parvenir.

**-Démétri, j'aurais un service à te demander,** j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, c'était vraiment aller contre mon tempérament.

**-Vas-y accouche Alec,** il était tendu lui aussi, mais je pense que c'est à cause du fait que Bella l'ait rejeté aussi et qu'elle autorisait les Cullen. Quelque part il était aussi jaloux que moi enfin à son degré.

**-Détends-toi, c'est pas facile pour moi à demander ce que je m'apprête à te demander.**

**-Ça concerne Bella, je suppose ?** il me connaissait bien, en même temps rien d'autre n'aurait pu autant me gêner, ce n'était pas très difficile de deviner.

-**En parti oui, et l'autre partie me concerne**.

-**Je t'écoute, lance-toi, tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas, alors vas-y****.**

Après quelques minutes nécessaire pour regrouper mon courage, je me lançais.

**-Si on en est là c'est à cause de moi et de ma jalousie maladive**.

-**Je ne te le fais pas dire,** je sentais le reproche dans sa voix et bien que je savais qu'il était encore sous le coup de sa frustration. Je n'appréciais pas franchement qu'il se permette se reproche. Car hormis le fait de s'être fait expulser ça ne le concernait pas outre mesure, ce n'était pas sa compagne et même s'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de réagir comme il le faisait surtout face à moi.

-**Laisse tombé je me débrouillerai tout seul,** lançai-je acerbe. Je tournais les talons et commençais à repartir en direction de sa chambre où se trouvait ma Bella.

Il me rattrapa rapidement à mi chemin.

**-Je n'aurais pas dû te tenir responsable de ça, demande moi ce que tu voulais.**

J'avais besoin de lui pour m'aider, et puis c'est mon ami je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, surtout qu'il n'avait pas franchement tort. Je me concentrais sur notre environnement je ne voulais pas que l'on écoute ma requête. Il comprit et me rassura aussitôt, un autre avantage de Démétri, il était beaucoup plus affuté que moi.

**-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à gérer ma jalousie. Je n'y arrive pas seul.**

**-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi. Juste quand je l'embrasse, que je la touche ou même que je l'approche d'un peu trop près tu me fais une crise.**

-**C'est justement pour ça que je fais appel à toi. J'ai confiance en toi et pour commencer à lâché du lest, il faut que je sois en confiance. Et à par toi je n'ai personne d'autre.**

**-Ça veut dire que je pourrais l'embrasser et la toucher sans que tu te jettes sur moi ?**

**-Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en empêchais, mais là c'est moi qui te le demande. Et tant que tu restes raisonnable, je tenterai de garder mon calme.**

**-Ben si je m'attendais à ça,** il paraissait heureux, j'avais l'impression que ma jalousie excessive n'atteignait pas que Bella et moi, mais bien notre entourage aussi, devant sa réaction je me rendis compte que j'avais peut-être fait ce qu'il fallait et que je pourrais peut-être y arriver.

**-Ça m'empêche de vivre, je m'en rends malade et pire que tout Bella en souffre aussi. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, de n'importe qu'elle façon que ce soit. Et j'ai tellement peur de la perdre, que je dois prendre sur moi, mais c'est contre nature chez moi et j'ai besoin de ton aide,** je venais de me rabaisser si bas devant quelqu'un qui me connaissait bien, j'en aurais presque eu la nausée si ce n'avait été pour la bonne cause.

**-Si j'accepte c'est vraiment pour te rendre service, car toucher Bella est vraiment la pire chose que tu pouvais me demander,** rigolât-il. Je savais que c'était sa façon de me décomplexer, et il y réussit j'arrivais enfin à sourire.

C'est ainsi que nous retournâmes vers la chambres de Démétri, nous entendîmes une discussion entre les Cullen et Bella qui s'était calmée.

**-Non mais tu as prévenu Alice pour remédier à cet état, en attendant de t'en charger toi même. Et c'est déjà beaucoup pour nous je t'assure.**

**-En tout cas merci pour votre soutient. Mais je dois voir Alec et Démétri pour m'excuser.**

**-Ils arrivent je sens leurs état d'esprit.**

**-Comment ça se fait ?**

**-Beaucoup, beaucoup de culpabilités venant des deux**.

Je crois que c'est ce qui primait le plus chez moi apparemment je n'étais pas seul à culpabiliser, je jetais un regard à Démétri qui haussa les épaules, tout comme moi il n'aimait pas montrer ses failles. Nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre quand Carlisle décida de nous laisser seuls, décidément j'appréciais de plus en plus ce vampire. Je vis que Bella était allongée sur le canapé la tête sur les genoux d'Emmett, j'ai bien sûr ressenti un pincement un cœur de par cette proximité et l'affection qui lui témoignait en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. Mais n'était-ce pas justement ce que je devais combattre ce genre de scènes qui déclenchaient en moi des sentiments violents. Surtout que je savais que tous les vampires présents dans cette pièce n'avaient ce genre de sentiments pour Bella, je savais qu'Emmett et Bella avaient très rapidement lié un lien d'amitié tous les deux. C'était un don chez Bella, elle avait le don de pouvoir s'entourer de personnes sincères. Je ravalais ma fierté et m'avançais alors qu'Emmett avec le plus de douceur possible se retira pour me laisser la place. Je lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le remercier de ce qu'il venait de faire pour Bella et moi aussi de façon détourné. Ce geste signifiait aussi pour moi la reconnaissance de sa fidélité à Bella alors que sa femme et moi nous y opposions farouchement. Je ne sais pas s'il le prit de cette façon mais il me fit un signe de tête rassurant. Je m'installais à sa place essayant d'être aussi doux qu'Emmett. Je sentis Bella se crisper, mais je savais que ce n'était pas dû à moi, j'avais entendu ses côtes se casser sous la pression de l'étreinte qu'avait été obligé de lui administrer Emmett.

Il se pencha pour la remercier de sa part et celle de sa femme. Il faudra que je lui en demande la raison, ultérieurement, puis lui embrassa le front. Tout compte fait ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi difficile de maîtriser ma jalousie. Démétri s'installa face à elle sur le sol lui prenant et lui caressant la main. Je ne dis pas que cela ne me faisait rien, mais c'était gérable.

Nous entamâmes une discussion où elle s'excusait de s'être laisser emporter, elle nous expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas voulu de notre présence ainsi que celle des maître parce qu'elle avait peur de nous décevoir, et de perdre ce qu'elle avait acquis ici. Démétri et moi en restâmes choqués, nous l'avions tous poussé à bout et elle s'excusait d'être un nouveau-né fragile. Nous la rassurâmes autant que nous le pouvions. Jusqu'au moment où elle décida de se rendre chez Aro pour avoir une discussion. Il était bien entendu évident que je n'allais pas la laisser y aller seule, plus maintenant que je savais que j'avais encore une chance. Et Démétri nous accompagna lui aussi.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Pour tout dire il était déjà écrit mais je l'ai perdu. **

**Donc du coup j'ai 16 pages à réécrire et je pense introduire un lemon pour ajouter un peu plus de d'intérêt au chapitre.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Alors pour commencer je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas répondu cette semaine et j'en suis désolée. Je me suis retrouvée avec une monticule de chose à faire, et peux de temps pour y parvenir.**

** Je sais que les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir alors je vais me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre (qui à aussi tardé.) I'm sorry.**

**Avant de vous laisser lire je tiens à présenter publiquement mes excuses à Galswinthe pour le chapitre pitoyable que je lui ai envoyé. Rempli de fautes en tout genres, alors s'il y a des reviews pour se chapitre, pensez à la patience de ma correctrice, car je vous assure que si vous avez un chapitre agréable à lire c'est grâce à elle. **

**Voilà un petit Lemon est prévu un peu plus hot que le dernier, j'ai laissé un repère si vous voulez le sauter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre: 15**

Nous avancions ensemble dans les couloirs du château, nous menant directement aux appartements d'Aro et Sulpicia. Mon odorat m'informa de la présence de Marcus, heureusement pour moi Caïus ne partageait que peu de temps avec ses frères de pouvoirs. Il était en majeur partie avec Athenodora sa compagne, qui me témoignait autant d'affection que son époux. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la magnifique porte sculptée des maîtres quand celle-ci s'ouvrit devant nous, laissant apparaître Aro qui s'écarta du passage.

**-Nous vous attendions, je vous en prie entrez,** il nous escorta jusqu'au petit salon, celui-là même où Sulpicia avait reçu les femmes Cullen un peu plus tôt.

Nous mîmes tous un genoux à terre signe apparent de notre respect et dévouement envers nos maîtres.

**-Je suis surpris de te voir Démétri,** déclara Aro.

**-Je tenais à apporter mon soutien à Bella, mais si vous trouvez ma présence déplacée, veuillez m'en excuser,** il allait se lever pour partir, mais Aro le retînt en lui apposant sa main sur l'épaule.

**-Je vois,** finit-il par dire**. Ta loyauté pour tes amis est respectable, tu peux rester.**

**-Merci maître.**

Il nous invita d'un geste à prendre place sur un canapé en face d'eux. Il posa son regard sur moi.

**-Bella comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Mieux, merci Aro,** tous les regard étaient tournés vers moi. Sympathie pour Sulpicia, compassion pour Marcus, frustration et curiosité pour Aro.

**-Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt.**

**-Avant d'accepter tes excuses Bella, j'aimerai comprendre ce qui a réussi à te mettre dans cet état. Nous avons tous été surpris, tu as un tel contrôle de toi que nous ne comprenons pas vraiment ce qui a bien pu se passer,** je me sentais honteuse, je les avais déçu.

**-En fait je pense que c'est une accumulation de tout ce que j'ai ressenti ces dernières semaines. Je n'ai pas su me canaliser convenablement.**

**-Maître, laissez-moi vous montrer si vous le permettez, je sais que vous avez vu une partie de la situation à travers les yeux de Démétri, mais laissez-moi combler les vides.**

**-Bien sûr Alec approche mon garçon,** Alec se leva et se positionna devant Aro qui lui apposa à son tour la main sur l'épaule. Pendant quelques secondes personne ne dit rien, regardant leur échange silencieux.

**-Je vois. Pour commencer Bella je tiens à préciser que ton comportement nous a surpris ****certes, mais nous ne t'en tenons pas rigueur. Tu es un nouveau-né et de par ce fait le contrôle des émotions peut parfois s'avérer être délicat. Même pour les plus aguerris d'entre nous. J'ai eu un petit échange avec Jasper Whitlock, et je dois avouer que son don est très étonnant et très puissant. J'ai ressenti par son intermédiaire l'intensité de ce que tu as traversé et ce que tu as ressenti quand nous sommes arrivés dans la pièces et de par ce fait je suis plus à même de te comprendre et de te pardonner,** j'étais légèrement rassurée.

**-Pourrais-tu m'informer Aro ?** souffla Marcus agacé.

**-Bella je t'en prie explique leur la raison de ta culpabilité.**

Je ressentis tout à coup une sorte de pression pesante sur mes épaules. Devrais-je avouer devant tout le monde ma faiblesse ? Faire face à leur réaction me faisait peur, je ne voulais pas affronter leurs regards pleins de mécontentement. J'avais peur, mais la main d'Alec se resserrant sur la mienne au moment où il reprit place à côté de moi me rassura et me donna le courage qui me faisait cruellement défaut. Je fixais Marcus et me lançais.

-**J****e ne voulais pas de vous dans cette pièce parce que je ne voulais pas vous décevoir. Vous ainsi qu'Aro avez pris position contre l'avis de Caïus pour me soutenir dans mon choix de vie. Et le fait que je n'ai pas été capable de garder le contrôle sur mes émotions prouve qu'il avait raison. Je m'en veux de vous avoir mis dans cette situation, j'ai trahi votre confiance et j'en suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez dans cet état.**

**-Es-tu sérieuse Bella? **Demanda Marcus incrédule. En même temps qu'il me posait cette question il cherchait la réponse auprès d'Aro qui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-**Oui,** lançai-je piteuse**. Il y a aussi le fait que je ne voulais pas perdre ma place auprès de vous Sulpicia. J'aimais ce que je faisais pour vous, j'aimais aussi me sentir utile. Mais comment pourrais-je être à même de vous protéger, alors que le plus grand danger autour de vous c'est moi et mes humeurs instables ?**

**-Bella comme te l'a dit mon époux tu n'es qu'un nouveau-né, et j'ai malheureusement ma part de responsabilité dans ce petit incident. Je t'aie mis la pression pour que tu développes ton bouclier rapidement, suite de quoi quand je t'ai appelé j'ai senti que tu étais à fleur de peau. J'aurais dû te laisser plus de temps, j'ai moi même oublier de prendre en compte ta transformation encore récente.**

**-Non Sulpicia j'ai vraiment été heureuse de pouvoir vous faire plaisir, et j'aimais me sentir être à vos côtés. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes,** j'étais triste mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, et que c'était le mieux pour sa sécurité.

**-Bella j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Tu n'essaierais tout de même pas de me rendre ta cape j'espère ?** je la regardais incrédule. Me voulait-elle encore auprès d'elle malgré le fait que je n'ai pas su me contrôler et que j'étais potentiellement dangereuse ? Aro prit la main de sa femme.

**-Sulpicia je suis censée vous protéger, avoir un contrôle irréprochable. Je m'en voudrais terriblement si je venais à vous blesser comme j'ai blessé Démétri.**

**-Bella quoi que tu penses je te fais confiance nous sommes tous passés par là. Et personne ne****l'a fait avec autant de retenue que toi. La discussion est close demain tu m'accompagneras à Paris comme prévu et tu verras tout se passera bien,** elle avait ce ton autoritaire qui faisait que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il faudra que je redouble de vigilance autour de d'elle. En serais-je capable ?

**-Bella en ce qui concerne Heidi je m'en charge personnellement,** lança Aro**. Et quant à Félix je crois que le message est bien passé,** Aro échangea un regard conspirateur avec Alec.

-**Aro si vous le permettez j'aimerai régler moi-même cette histoire.**

**-Je crois qu'elle a raison,** approuva Marcus. **Si nous intervenons à chaque fois qu'elle rencontre des problèmes. Nous risquons de créer une polémique et un mauvais climat entre nos gardes et Bella ne se fera jamais respecter.**

**-Je suis aussi de cet avis Aro,** conclut Sulpicia.

**-Très bien, mais je veux connaître le déroulement de cette histoire, je ne m'en mêlerai pas tant que tu as la situation en main. Par contre Alec et Démétri aucun de vous n'intervient sans que je sois au courant.**

**-Oui maîtres,** répondirent-ils ensemble.

**-Bella as-tu eu le temps de finaliser notre voyage de demain ?** demanda Sulpicia.

**-Oui tout est OK, je viendrais vous chercher aux alentours de 4h15 avec vos invités, Félix et un autre chauffeur nous attendront au garage. J'ai loué deux voitures pour notre arrivée à l'aéroport.**

**-Très bien Bella. Tu peux maintenant prendre congé et profiter de ton temps libre pour te relaxer un peu, c'était une longue journée et tu as besoin de te reposer.**

Nous nous levâmes et après un dernier remerciement pour le renouvellement de confiance qu'ils me témoignaient une nouvelle fois, et nous sortîmes.

Chose surprenant Démétri avant de partir embrassa le somment de ma tête sans que mon amour ne lui fasse aucun commentaire. Alec ne supportait pas que quelqu'un me touche, c'était maladif. Je pense que ma petite crise avait certainement dû le remettre en question et qu'il consentait enfin à m'accorder un peu de confiance et surtout à travailler sur lui. Après tout c'était peut-être un mal pour un bien. Nous arrivâmes dans notre chambre, il me tenait par la main il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, mais malgré le silence il n'y avait aucune tension, nous étions bien l'un avec l'autre. Cette sensation, cette connexion que nous avions m'avait sincèrement manquée ces derniers jours.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa d'abord tendrement, puis en approfondissant ce baiser il devînt passionné, presque urgent. Je me laissais totalement aller aux sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi. Ce baiser me rappela nos premiers moments ensemble, quand j'étais encore humaine et qu'il m'éblouissait à chaque regard, à chaque sourire, tout en moi le réclamait. C'est exactement ce que je ressentais pour lui à l'instant, plus puissamment et plus urgent que jamais. Mon corps était avide de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de ses attentions. Mes mains arrachèrent sa chemise je n'avais pas envie d'être tendre et douce, j'avais envie de lui d'une manière plus brutal et sauvage, je voulais lui montrer comment et avec quelle force je l'aimais, je voulais lui faire oublier le mal que je venais de lui faire quelques heures plus tôt en le rejetant. Je voulais qu'il m'aide à l'oublier moi aussi. Il répondit à mon empressement en m'attrapant par les cheveux et en me forçant à me fondre en lui, dans son visage. Sa langue était beaucoup plus brusque, plus autoritaire elle voulait dominer la mienne, je me battis contre lui, mais lui laissais l'avantage. Il relâcha alors mes lèvres pour descendre le long de ma mâchoire il se recula pour me regarder, toujours aucun mots n'étaient sortis de sa bouche. Son regard était noir à l'instar du mien symbole de notre ardent désir. Il arracha mon haut me laissant le buste pratiquement nu devant lui, ses mains impatientes s'accrochèrent directement à ma poitrine. Ses pouces passèrent brutalement sur la pointe de mes seins provoquant ainsi leur durcissement. Bien que violent il réussit à me stimuler comme si notre besoin bestial de ne faire qu'un était commun et aussi intense pour lui qu'il l'était pour moi. Mes doigts glissèrent rapidement et avec assurance jusqu'à sa ceinture que j'enlevais sans mal m'attaquant à son pantalon pendant que ses dents rencontraient et titillaient mes mamelons à travers le fin tissu qui les emprisonnait. Je gémis de plaisir, et réussis à baisser son jean d'un geste agile, il l'envoya à travers la pièce sous mon sourire amusé. Ce fut à son tour de retirer mon pantalon. Je remontais ma main de son ventre passais par l'estomac m'attardant sur ses fins pectoraux, mes mains arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à sa nuque et d'un mouvement sec je l'attirais à moi, rapidement ma langue en manque de lui explora sa bouche. Il retira mon soutient-gorge, prit mes seins à pleine mains les malaxant, tordant mes tétons cherchant à me soutirer des gémissements qui ne se sont pas fait attendre jusque là. Délaissant ma poitrine il me prit les fesses en coupe et me souleva aisément nous déplaçant contre le mur juste à côté de la porte. Mes hanches se frottèrent frénétiquement contre sa virilité fière et droite. Il arracha ma culotte déjà trempée et fit parcourir ses doigt le long de mes lèvres imbibées du désir qu'il me provoquait. Ma bouche ne quittait pas la sienne, nos langues se battant en duel pour savoir laquelle remporteraient cette victoire. Mes doigts s'attardant dans ses magnifiques cheveux de soie noire. Il entra un doigt en moi reculant légèrement son visage délaissant ainsi mes lèvres pour me regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il entrait un deuxième doigt et entamait un va et vient me suscitant une avalanche de sensations intenses. Mes hanches s'inclinèrent de façon à approfondir son touché. Rapidement je ressentis un redoublement de chaleur et d'électricité me parcourir de part en part, c'était tellement plus puissant et profond que ce que j'avais déjà ressenti auparavant , j'étais enfiévrée j'approchais de l'extase. Mes parois se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts et je criais son nom, le nom de l'homme de ma vie le seul et l'unique. Le nom de celui qui était capable de m'emmener aussi loin, aussi haut et de me faire vibrer fort comme il venait de le faire.

Il était ravi son sourire en témoignait, j'aimais ce sourire orgueilleux. Il me porta jusqu'au lit, m'installa dessus et se positionna au-dessus de moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, je voulais l'honorer comme lui le faisait à chaque fois que ce soit avec ses caresses où sa langue, il savait toujours me faire sentir exceptionnelle à ses yeux. Je devais affronter mes craintes et lui prouver, me prouver que je pouvais être à sa hauteur. Je le poussais pour qu'il soit à son tour sur le lit et moi au-dessus. Je baladais mes mains un peu partout sur son abdomen délicatement musclé. Je traçais un chemin avec mes baiser partant de sa clavicule gauche, passant par son cou, goûtant et et léchant savourant chaque parcelle de sa peau, il sentait tellement bon et son goût était exquis. Je passais sur son estomac, il infiltra ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je redescendis encore arrivant à la bordure de son boxer mis à mal par son membre tendu au possible. D'un geste vif je m'en débarrassais, tout en le regardant comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Nous étions de nouveau connectés et malgré le fait que j'étais inexpérimentée dans cette pratique je laissais mon instinct prendre le dessus. Mes mains le saisissant, le caressant, ma bouche vînt à la rencontre de son gland, léchant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, me délectant de son goût. Comme si je savais ce que je faisais, je laissais ma langue le lécher sur toute sa longueur, et le je le pris en bouche totalement, ma langue s'enroulant autour de lui apprenant à le connaître, essayant d'insuffler tout mon désir. J'arrivais à me relâcher totalement et je me trouvais assez dégourdie pour une première fois. Sentiment confirmé par les gémissements bruyant de mon amant, il m'aida à prendre un rythme plus satisfaisant pour lui, je le sentais proche de sa délivrance lorsque sans ménagement il me releva, m'attirant jusqu'à sa bouche où son baiser animal décupla ma passion. Dans un mouvement presque inconscient alors que j'ondulais contre son sexe, il arqua son bassin et je retrouvais empalée sur lui. J'aimais le sentir en moi c'était à chaque fois un accomplissement, j'étais entière et comblée. J'intensifiais mes mouvements de bassin lui arrachant des gémissements, ses mains sur mes hanches dirigeant et accélérant encore plus rythme. Ne tenant plus il nous releva, et se retira de mon antre, pour me repositionner contre le mur. D'un mouvement fluide, agile mais brutal, il me pénétra de nouveau et toujours aussi violemment, mais je dois avouer que j'aimais ce côté sauvage de notre étreinte. Il entama rapidement ses vas et viens en moi, sauvage, animal m'amenant de nouveau aux portes de la jouissance. Je me libérais juste avant lui mes muscles se serrant autour de son sexe eurent raison de son abandon, à son tour dans un râle aussi bestial que le fut notre ébat. Et au moment où je le sentis se libérer il me mordit à la naissance du sein gauche, la douleur était lancinante mais elle prolongea l'effet d'extase.

C'est haletants et avec une douceur que nous n'avions pas expérimentée aujourd'hui qu'il m'allongea sur notre lit. Sa morsure me brûlait mais j'étais fière qu'il m'ait marquée de cette façon. Une preuve visible que je lui appartenais. Je n'aimais pas me sentir objet mais pour moi cette morsure signifiait plus qu'une simple possession. Elle signifiait un engagement comme le mariage pour les humains sauf que pour nous cela s'avérait plus intense et représentatif qu'un simple papier, et surtout beaucoup plus durable._** (N/C J'ai beaucoup aimé ce lemon plus hot, miam, tu viens de le découvrir j'adore ;o))**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**-Tu vas bien ma puce ?**

**-Oui ça va.**

**-Je suis désolé pour ça**, dit-il en redessinant les contours de la morsure qu'il venait de ma faire. **J'ai agit à l'instinct, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.**

**-Ça va, c'est rien et puis de toute façon je suis à toi et je suis fière de porter ta marque. **Bien que la brûlure soit un peu désagréable.

**-C'est vrai ?** demanda-t**-**il surpris.

-**Quand vas-tu cesser de douter de ma sincérité et de mes sentiments pour toi.**

**-Je ne doute pas de toi c'est juste que je suis surpris de ta réaction. C'est indigne de toi d'être marquée comme du simple bétail.**

**-Effectivement vu de cette façon c'est assez dégradant,** répliquai-je avec un sourire. **Mais moi je le vois plutôt comme une sorte d'engagement. Tu confirme tes sentiments pour moi,** il m'embrassa et ce baiser était plutôt doux et passionné, seule réponse convenable à notre échange. Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à nous câliner, à nous caresser et à faire l'amour. Jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone retentisse, il était 3h45. _**(N/C tu enlèveras ce commentaire à la relecture, moi aussi veux un vampireeeeeeeee, c'est pas juste ! Lol) (N/A d'habitude j'enlève nos commentaires mais celui là je trouve trop mimi alors désolée ma belle mais je laisse;))**_

-**Oui Démétri,** dis-je en décrochant. (merci la présentation des numéros.)

-**Alors ma Belle, si tu ne veux pas louper ta première mission je te conseille de sortir des bras du plus chanceux vampire de ce château et te préparer.**

-**Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis encore dans ses bras ?**

**-Bella tu parles au meilleur traqueur de cette planète. Les sons que tu émets ainsi que l'odeur que tu dégage mettent en émoi le château entier ma Belle.**

**-DEMETRI ! Veux-tu tenir ton odorat et ton ouïe pervers hors de ma chambre.**

**-J'y peux rien,** rit-il. Alec qui me caressait le dos en écoutant la conversation ne pu s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

-**Tu peux faire quelques chose pour moi ?**

**-Certainement pas, ça t'apprendras à être indiscret.**

-**Aller Bella ne te fais pas prier.**

**-OK, demande.**

**-Ramène-moi un souvenir de ta première mission, un souvenir bien Français.**

**-Et tu la préfères, blonde, brune, ou rousse ?**

**-Brune Bella je n'aime que les brunes. Je pensais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux,** dit-il faussement blessé. Je rigolais.

**-Une brune typiquement française, hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir, j'en connais une célèbre, la Joconde ça te va, elle te plaît ?**

**-Elle est italienne Bella.**

**-Depuis le temps qu'elle réside en France, elle a été naturalisée. Sérieusement qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, surprends-moi.**

**-Je verrais sur place alors. Je vais me préparer sinon je vais être en retard ? À ce soir.**

**-À ce soir ma belle, au fait ne fais pas ta coincée comme ton cher et tendre. Tu vas à Paris profites-en un peu,** je souris à la remarque.

**-Si j'ai bonne mémoire lors de sa dernière mission il a bien profité des produit régionaux et il a même ramener un petit souvenir à la maison,** plaisantai-je.

**-Oh ! Ma belle je serais toi j'éviterais de prendre exemple sur sa dernière mission. Je pense que ton petit parisien risquerait de ne pas durer bien longtemps,** nous rigolâmes ensemble sous la mine faussement renfrognée de mon aimé, qui ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre.

**-Et dis à Alec que je le rejoins à la salle des trônes j'ai échangé mon tour avec Chelsea.**

**-OK, il t'a entendu, à ce soir.**

**-À ce soir.**

Après avoir raccroché, Alec m'attira dans ses bras et m'embrassa, il fallut toute ma volonté pour rompre ce baiser afin d'aller me préparer. Mais il avait décidé qu'il ne m'aiderait pas, il m'accompagna sous la douche et reprit là où Démétri nous avait interrompu. Résultat des courses j'étais en retard.

**-Va chercher tout le monde je vais voir si Félix à bien tout préparé je t'appelle pour confirmer.**

**-OK, à ce soir mon amour,** je l'embrassais avant d'aller chercher les Cullen et Sulpicia.

Je commençais par l'aile d'Alice et Edward qui m'attendaient devant la porte de cette dernière, ils étaient en pleine conversation, Alice dans les bras de son mari. Une fois à leur hauteur, elle me passa un savon concernant mes priorités, sous le regard amusé de Jasper, celui d'Edward était impassible. Nous passâmes prendre Esmé et Rosalie qui étaient dans une autre aile du château et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les appartement de Sulpicia, pile à l'heure. Quand elle nous ouvrit mon téléphone sonna.

-**Ma puce tout est OK ils vous attendent.**

**-Ça va, merci amour à ce soir.**

**-À ce soir, et amuse-toi bien.**

**-Nous pouvons y aller,** dis-je en raccrochant mon téléphone.

Nous prîmes la direction du garage, en arrivant j'entendis Edward soupirer bruyamment.

Je le regardais intriguée, ma curiosité ne dura pas longtemps je sentis l'odeur de mon amour qui attendait décontracté les bras croisés sur son torse, adossé sur la S8. Félix et l'autre chauffeur étaient en retrait près de la voiture de Sulpicia. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante mais ne sembla pas déranger Alec. Quand il me vit, il me fit un grand sourire, salua Sulpicia et ses invités puis il vînt à moi. Je dirigeai nos invités sur les différentes voitures. Esmé monterait avec Sulpicia et moi dans la Mercedes et les autre Cullen seraient dans dans l'Audi. Tout le monde prit place je fus surprise que Félix restait en retrait pour nous observer Alec et moi, mais je n'y portais pas grande attention, j'avais droit à un dernier baiser.

**-Pendant que tu es à Paris je suppose qu'elles vont aller faire les boutiques, si tu me ramenais un petite surprise ?** me dit-il avec ce regard et ce timbre de voix qui me faisaient ) chavirer à chaque fois.

**-Quelle genre de surprise ?** demandai-je.

**-Le genre de petite chose qui irait bien avec nos jeux. J'ai entendu dire que la dentelle Parisienne n'avait pas son pareille,** finit-il ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je souris et sortis de son étreinte sous les gloussements des filles qui n'en perdaient pas une miette. Les hommes non plus, mis à part le sourire de connivence du chauffeur que je ne connaissais encore pas, Félix et Edward avaient le visage fermé. J'allais prendre place à l'avant de la Mercedes quand Alec en sortant me lança.

-**J'aime toute les couleurs mais je préfère le rouge sur toi ma puce,** il me fit son sourire orgueilleux puis sortit, alors que les filles renouvelèrent leurs gloussements. On aurait dit de véritables dindes, bien que je ne me serais jamais permise de le dire à voix hautes par respects pour Sulpicia et Esmé.

Nous étions sur la route depuis quelques minutes déjà, Sulpicia et Esmé en grande conversation sur l'ordre des magasins qu'elles visiteraient. Je remarquais que Félix n'arrêtait pas de me fixer depuis qu'on était parti.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Félix ?** m'agaçai-je.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je réagisse de la sorte, il me demanda de but en blanc.

**-C'est vrai que tu as mis la pâté à Démétri hier ?** j'étais surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'en parle bien sûr je savais que j'allais être la cible de tout les potins du château de par mon emportement. Mais je ne pensais pas que quiconque viendrait se renseigner directement à moi.

**-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?**

**-J'ai un peu de mal à y croire. Ne le prend pas mal, mais Démétri c'est un guerrier et un traqueur accompli, alors que toi je t'ai battu à plate de couture lors de l'entraînement et sans me forcer en plus,** j'allais répondre quand Sulpicia me devança.

**-Pour ta gouverne Félix et pour une fois les bruits de couloirs sont exactes. Et sache en plus d'avoir eu le dessus sur Démétri elle a réussi à le marquer, et qu'il a fallu le renfort d'Emmett****et Jasper Cullen et de leurs précieux dons pour arriver à la maîtriser,** si j'avais pu j'aurais rougis, pour une fois j'étais bien contente de m'être libérée de cet inconvénient humain.

**-Oh !** fit choqué Félix qui me regardait d'un œil nouveau.

Je comprenais ce qu'essayait de faire Sulpicia avant le respect, la crainte. Vu que je résistais aux dons puissants d'Alec et de Jane, si en plus j'arrivais à avoir le dessus physiquement sur le vampire le plus fort et le plus habile au corps à corps de Volterra, j'arriverais à insuffler assez de crainte sur les vampires que j'avais sous mes ordres, pour qu'il me respecte sinon moi au moins mes ordres de peur que je ne m'en prenne à eux.

**-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle soit ma garde attitrée et la seule à avoir atteint un niveau social si élevé en si peu de temps.**

**-Merci Sulpicia,** dis-je gênée.

**-Chérie je te l'aie déjà dit, tu es exceptionnelle. Même Alec l'a remarqué alors que tu n'étais qu'humaine, et pourtant il était replié sur lui même ne portant d'intérêt à rien d'autre que sa personne,** je lui souris, je ne pouvais rien ajouter d'autre.

En attendant l'effet escompté sur Félix ne se fit pas tarder, je voyais la même crainte dans ses yeux que celle qu'il avait eu quand Jane lui avait asséné un coup de poing.

Le reste du trajet se fit tranquillement Esmé et Sulpicia toujours en train de parler shopping. Et bien que je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de parler, je ne voulais pas paraître condescendante alors je discutais avec Félix sur un sujet que je n'aimais pas particulièrement « les voitures ». Je me rendis compte qu'il était encore plus intarissable que Démétri et Alec réunis sur ce sujet.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, notre enregistrement effectué, nous prîmes place dans un avion, apparemment tout le compartiment de 1ère nous avait été réservé. Esmé et Sulpicia s'installèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, sur les sièges devant étaient Rosalie et Alice. Moi je pris place un plus en retrait à côté de l'entrée du compartiment travail oblige, mais ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre les sujets de discussions peu distrayantes qu'elles avaient. Shopping, shopping et encore shopping, de quoi m'en donner mal à la tête, enfin si cela avait été possible. Edward vînt s'installer à mes côtés, moi qui pensais avoir un peu de tranquillité, c'était raté, quoiqu'il ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Il savait rester silencieux, un peu comme Alec et moi, je dois avouer que c'était reposant.

Le voyage se fit sans trop de perturbations et quand je dis « sans trop » ce n'était pas dû aux conditions de vol, mais plutôt aux allers et venus incessants des hôtesses de l'air qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour Edward, pas que cela me dérangeait. Ce qui m'agaçait c'était d'être sans cesse dérangée, par leurs babillages. Toujours le même manège, elles gloussaient toutes ensemble derrière le rideau puis dix secondes plus tard une hôtesse arrivait se penchait sur Edward (le plus près de l'allée), offrant une vue dégagée sur le décolleté qu'elle avait négligemment accentué en oubliant de fermer un bouton, lui demandant s'il lui fallait quelques chose. Après qu'il ait une énième fois répondu par la négative, elle se dirigeait vers les femmes à l'autre bout de l'habitacle avec un déhanché qui était tout sauf naturel. Ce scénario était évidemment identique pour les trois hôtesse de ce vol, c'est simple sur une demi heure de voyage nous les avions toutes vus deux fois. En les entendant glousser derrière je savais que l'une d'elle allait réapparaître.

**-Elles n'ont pas l'intention de s'arrêter ?** demandai-je à Edward, connaissant déjà la réponse.

**-Non,** dit-il exaspéré, je commençais même à le plaindre. **Ce sera à la première qui aura mon numéro de téléphone,** dit-il toujours sur le même ton.

**-Je vois et tu n'as pas dans l'intention d'accéder à la requête de l'une de ces femmes ?** C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Il me regarda presque choqué que j'ai pu ne serait-ce que penser à cette idée. Pour faire court j'avais pensé à bien plus que cette idée, en fait j'avais pensé à tout ce qui aurait pu les arrêter de venir nous harceler. J'avais fait le tri entre deux options, la première je dus à contrecœur y renoncer quand Alice me dit :

**-N'y pense même pas. Tu te laisses trop influencer par ton petit ami Bella,** son ton bien que ferme restait tout de même amusé.

**-Rabat joie,** lui rétorquai-je.

Cette idée quoi qu'un peu radical nous aurait assuré la paix, mais aussi valu quelques ennuis. La deuxième option se présenta au même moment où l'hôtesse numéro un se pencha sur Edward pour lui demander au plus près de son oreille si quelque chose lui ferait plaisir, bien sûr le double sens n'échappait à personne. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur, au moins celle-ci avait un temps soit peu de conscience professionnel, les deux autres m'avaient ignoré avec superbe.

**-Oui en fait j'aurais besoin d'un service,** lui assurai-je.

Elle me regardait déçu que ce soit moi et non Edward, malgré son sourire c'était assez visible.

**-Pourriez vous informer vos collègues, de cesser de nous importuner,** je vis Edward se tendre subtilement, l'hôtesse était toujours penchée au-dessus de lui.** Voyez-vous mon ami ici présent... Comment dirais-je... N'est pas de ce qu'on pourrait dire intéresser par la gente féminine, pour être plus claire votre pilote aurait plus de chance que vous ou vos collègues,** elle me regarda choquée tout comme Edward qui avait deux fentes à la place habituelle de ses yeux. J'entendis les filles glousser discrètement pour ne pas que les hôtesse les entendent.

**-Oh !** fit-elle incapable d'en dire d'avantage.

Elle regardait Edward avec un regard attristé, presque suppliant. J'eus toute les peines du monde à garder un semblant de calme et ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine désenchantée qu'elle affichait. Il tenta de lui faire un sourire ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se reculer immédiatement. Toujours sous le choc elle me regarda de nouveau espérant sans doute que je démente. Mais je décidais d'enfoncer le clou.

**-Je sais c'est un beau gâchis, j'y ai pourtant mis la meilleure volonté et tous les arguments dont je dispose, mais ça n'a pas changé grand chose,** je pris une mine contrite comme en soutient à la fameuse solidarité féminine. En tant qu'humaine je n'aurais pas utilisé ces termes, mais en tant qu'immortelle je savais que j'étais belle du moins à leurs yeux, même si j'étais banale parmi les femmes de mon espèce.

Elle me regarda et tenta un sourire qui tirait plus sur la grimace qu'à un sourire. Elle se dirigea vers l'avant de l'appareil pour accomplir sa tâche et repartit immédiatement, sans omettre un dernier regard pour Edward, pas le regard de convoitise qu'elle avait eu quelques instant plutôt, c'était un regard atterré.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire au moment où elle tira le rideaux derrière elle.

**-Franchement Bella qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?** me demanda Edward contrarié.

**-Vont-elles revenir ?**

**-Non !** répondit sèchement mon ami.

**-Ben voilà ! Elle me tapait sur le système et comme ta sœur a rejeté ma première idée celle-ci me paraissait plus appropriée et plus drôle aussi.**

**-Pour être drôle ça l'était,** fit Rosalie**. Je regrette qu'Emmett n'ait pas ton don Edward, il aurait aimé voir ta tête, je pense qu'il appréciera le récit même s'il n'aura pas l'occasion de voir ton visage,** rigolât-elle.

**-N'y pense pas Rosalie ou je te jure que j'irais chercher Heïdi moi même.**

**-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, j'ai Bella de mon côté je ne crains rien.**

Je restais choquée Rosalie qui riait de mes blagues et qui m'incluait dans son cercle de « privilégié ».

J'étais tentée de la rejeter, mais à quoi cela me servirait et puis je ne connaissais pas Rosalie, mais de ce que j'avais pu en voir, elle n'était pas du genre à faire le premier pas. Et cette façon de m'aborder je suppose que cela équivalait à une sorte d'excuse publique, montrait qu'elle s'était trompée à mon sujet.

**-Et je te conseille de prendre ses menaces au sérieux Cullen, si je vois Heïdi autour de mon gros nounours à cause de toi je te jure que tu le regretteras.**

**-Et que comptes-tu me faire de pire que réduire ma virilité en charpie devant toute ma famille?**

**-Ils ne sont pas tous présent,** avançai-je l'innocence même.

**-Non mais je ne doute pas qu'ils seront tous au courant d'ici quelques heures et encore si cela reste entre les membres de ma famille. Mais connaissant Emmett il y a de forte chance que tout Volterra soit au courant dès la première heure demain matin,** nous rigolâmes toutes de concert. **Alors je doute sincèrement que tu puisses faire pire que ça.**

Je le regardais avec un sourire satisfait et j'échangeais un regard complice avec Rosalie.

**-Bien sûr que je peux faire pire, si je vois Heïdi traîner autour d'Emmett. J'irais trouver Jane et lui raconterai tous les sentiments que tu m'as avouer ressentir pour elle.**

Si j'avais vu le choc lors de ma petite mise en scène avec l'hôtesse de l'air là c'était carrément de la peur que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux.

-**Elle est machiavélique, cette fille est machiavélique,** jura Edward.

-**Je comprends mieux pourquoi Emmett t'apprécie autant,** souligna Rosalie.

**-Et moi je comprends mieux ce que tu fais avec Alec, aussi vicieux l'un que l'autre,** bougonna le télépathe.

Je souriais à cette dernière remarque, bien qu'elle aurait dû normalement avoir un effet négatif connaissant les sentiments d'Edward pour Alec. Je me sentais fière d'être comparée ainsi à mon aimé.

Il souffla et se renfrogna mettant le casque audio sur la tête pour couper court à toute discussion. Je souriais de nouveau me calant dans mon siège et profitant enfin d'un peu de calme restant avant que l'avion ne se pose.

Le reste du voyage se fit tranquillement sans les interruptions intempestives des hôtesses. Au moment du débarquement, le personnel de bord se trouvait vers les portes, quand nous passâmes devant eux je vis tous les regards des hôtesses converger vers Edward, accompagnés par trois soupirs de frustrations. Je souris à Edward qui lui affichait visiblement un air contrarié, ce qui amusa toutes les filles de notre petite troupe.

Une fois débarqués et nos voitures de location réceptionnées nous nous engageâmes dans cette folle journée shopping dans la capital de la mode. Une seule Alice était déjà difficile à supporter mais additionnée son tempérament par 3 vampires atteintes en même temps du syndrome d'achat compulsif avec des comptes bancaires à soldes illimités. Un véritable enfer pour moi, je me demandais même si cette journée n'était pas pour me faire regretter de ne pas avoir su me contrôler hier, quoi qu'il en soit ils auraient pas pu trouver pire punition. Je voyais Edward se satisfaire de mon agacement certainement une petite compensation à ma petite blague avec les hôtesses, c'était de bonne guerre et je restais fair-play.

Nous passâmes dans une rue où toute les boutique d'habits, de chaussures et d'autres magasins présents sur leur longues liste, c'est alors que j'aperçus un titre sur un journal parisien dans un de ces kiosques à journaux que l'on trouve à tout les coins de rue de la capital française. « **Vente au**** en****chères de la dame de fer. »** Je pris le journal pour lire rapidement le contenue de l'article.

**Aujourd'hui, une vente aux enchères titrée « Paris mon amour » organisée par la ville de Paris, aura lieu dans une salle de vente de renom du 9ème arrondissement, où seront mis en vente un morceau de l'escalier hélicoïdal de la tour Eiffel et bien d'autres objets en rapport avec Paris.**

J'avais trouvé ma petite surprise pour Démétri, j'irais faire un tour dans cette salle des ventes. Mais avant il fallait voir avec Sulpicia si son programme nous attirait aux alentours de cet arrondissement.

**-Sulpicia ? Est-ce que par hasard votre programme nous mènerait dans le neuvième arrondissement ?**

**-Non pas vraiment Bella. Mais rien ne t'oblige à rester avec nous tu peux prendre une heure ou deux pour toi.**

**-Non ça ira merci, je ne peux pas, je suis en mission.**

**-Non Bella tu es en journée shopping avec des amis, je ne considère pas notre petite virée comme une mission. Alors tu peux prendre un peu de temps pour toi.**

**-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas quitter mon poste, je prends cela très au sérieux vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui.**

**-Écoute Bella va faire ce que tu as à faire nous veillerons sur Sulpicia pour toi, nous sommes trois et crois-moi j'ai déjà vérifié il ne lui arrivera rien,** renchérit Alice.

**-Écoute les Bella, tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour toi aussi.**

**-Et tu ne devais pas aller dans ce secteur Edward ? **demanda Esmé.

**-Effectivement, je t'accompagne ?** me demanda t-il, je les regardais je ne pouvais pas laisser Sulpicia. J'étais sa garde attitrée je ne pouvais pas m'absenter. Qu'en penserait Aro et Alec si je laissais notre maîtresse sans protection.

**-Écoute Bella je te dis qu'il ne lui arrivera rien et puis si je vois quelques chose je t'appelle ça te va.**

**-Bella va faire ce que tu as à faire et c'est un ordre,** s'impatienta Sulpicia. Je hochais la tête pas convaincue du tout et même un peu frustrée. Une chose est sûre c'est qu'on ne me reprendra plus à faire par d'un commentaire personnel lors d'une mission.

Nous prîmes avec Edward la direction d'une des voitures, il prit le volant d'autorité et nous conduisit en direction du neuvième.

**-Où va t-on ?** me demanda-t-il.

Je lui expliquais la requête de Démétri et ma découverte sur le journal parisien. Je lui dis ( mon intention de lui offrir le tronçon de la tour Eiffel. Il trouva mon idée originale et décida de m'accompagner repoussant son projet à plus tard.

Nous arrivâmes à la salle des ventes et le temps que nous trouvions la bonne salle le tronçon d'escalier avait déjà été remporté, par un norvégien d'après ce que je compris.

J'observais ce qu'il restait en vente et rien ne m'inspirait, nous allions donc repartir quand Edward s'arrêta net.

Puis il me tira par la main m'entraînant à la suite d'un homme bedonnant et couvert de sueur, son odeur était aussi repoussante que son aspect.

Edward s'arrêta le temps de le laisser rentrer dans une salle puis après quelques minutes où je commençais à m'impatienter légèrement il m'entraîna devant cette même porte il frappa, en attendant la réponse il me dit.

**-Ne dis rien et laisse-moi faire,** je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait suivi cette homme, je n'allais certainement pas intervenir ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Je hochais la tête.

**-Entrer !** fit une voix essoufflée.

Nous nous exécutâmes, nous entrâmes dans une pièces où un amas d'objets anciens et poussiéreux étaient entreposés sur d'immenses étagères d'autres plus encombrant étaient posés sur des palettes attendant certainement d'être répertoriés et expertisés avant de pouvoir être proposés à la vente.

**-Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Edward Cullen,** dit-il dans un français parfait. **Et je me permets de vous déranger, car j'ai une offre intéressante à vous proposer.**

**-En quoi consiste-t-elle,** dit-il sans même nous saluer, ni se présenter.

**-Ben voyez-vous, mon amie et moi sommes à la recherche d'un objet que votre établissement possède.**

**-Sachez jeune homme, que le principe de cette maison est la vente par enchère, nous ne sommes pas un vulgaire magasin d'antiquité,** il avait un ton condescendant qui me donnait envie de lui coller la frousse de sa vie pour lui apprendre le respect et la politesse.

-**J'en ai parfaitement conscience mais voyez-vous c'est Mr Gardiant, qui m'adresse à vous.**

-**Ah!** fit-il soudain plus intéressé,** et que puis-je faire pour venir en aide à un ami de Mr Gardiant **

-**Nous avons entendu parler d'une pièce que vous ne pouvez pas remettre en vente dû aux mauvais traitements qu'elle a subit.**

**-Quelle est-elle ?**

**-Le petit tronçon d'escalier hélicoïdal de la tour Eiffel, celui qui a subi le choc et l'inondation de l'année dernière.**

**-Comment savez-vous ça ?** demanda-t-il suspicieux.

**-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux dévoiler mes sources. Alors seriez-vous prêt à réfléchir à ma** **proposition ?**

**-Quelle somme seriez-vous prêt à mettre ?**

**-Le prix de son estimation me paraît convenable,** le vendeur bedonnant fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, bien que la lueur dans ses yeux ainsi que l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque, m'informaient qu'elle était déjà prise. Après quelques secondes il nous sourit et nous tendit sa main.

Edward s'en saisit, et malgré le contact froid de la peau d'Edward notre interlocuteur ne laissa rien paraître.

**-Je vais chercher les documents officiels à remplir attendez-moi ici je vous prie,** il nous laissa se précipitant vers la porte que nous venions de franchir quelques instant plus tôt.

**-Il a l'air bien pressé ?** m'enquis-je auprès d'Edward.

**-Il croit faire une bonne affaire ?**

**-Et ce n'est pas le cas ?**

**-Si, mais pour nous, tais-toi et regarde,** me dit-il avec un sourire en coin charmant.

Le bedonnant revenait encore plus essoufflé avec un dossier entre les mains. Edward et lui parlaient des modalités de paiement, pour le rassurer je sortis ma carte de crédit, ce qui le fit sourire et le calma. J'allais signer le contrat lorsque Edward m'attrapa la main m'arrêtant je le regardais surprise.

**-Nous avons omis un petit détail,** fit Edward comme s'il était navré. **Le prix comprend la livraison j'espère ?**

**-Bien évidement Mr Cullen,** dit-il rassuré. Je regardais Edward pour savoir si maintenant je pouvais procéder à la signature du papier. Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

Une fois cette formalité réglée il prit ma carte de crédit et en débita la somme, j'ai cru que j'allais faire un infarctus quand je vis le prix. 19,000 euros. Je regardais Edward choquée, il tenta de me rassurer avec un sourire. Et me glissa si bas que les oreilles humaines ne pouvaient nous entendre.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent nous avons fait une bonne affaire,** j'en étais pas vraiment persuadée, mais de toute façon je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à faire attention à mes dépenses durant les dix prochaines années.

Mr Panis remplit le bon de livraison il arriva enfin à l'adresse du destinataire quand il se retourna vers Edward.

**-À quelle adresse dois-je l'envoyer ?** Edward avec un sourire enjôleur prit le document et inscrivit l'adresse du château à Volterra.

Quand le vendeur lût l'adresse j'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire un syncope.

**-En Italie ?**

-**Oui !** fit Edward, puis enchérit avec un ton bien moins enjoué.** Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? Dois-je appeler mon ami commun pour l'informer de notre petit souci ?**

**-Non, non, bien sûr que non Mr Cullen. C'est que je suis surpris de par la maîtrise de votre français, j'ai cru que vous étiez un compatriote.**

**-Bien ! J'en suis heureux. Quand pouvons compter sur la livraison de notre marchandise ?**

-**Je vais faire le nécessaire, je pense que fin de la semaine prochaine serait un délai raisonnable pour procéder à l'envoi de votre bien.**

-**Parfait Mr Panis, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.**

**-Une bonne fin de journée pour vous aussi, Mr Cullen, Mademoiselle...?**

**-Au revoir Monsieur**, terminai-je sans lui dire mon nom. Après tout il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir et en plus il avait fait preuve d'une impolitesse volontaire et déplacée à notre arrivée, je n'avais pas envie d'être courtoise avec ce personnage qui venait de me faire débourser une somme astronomique, même si Edward m'avançait que j'avais fait une bonne affaire.

J'eus du mal à ravaler mon incompréhension. Comment une chose rouillée et qui ne servait plus pouvait couter aussi cher ?

Le téléphone d'Edward sonna dès que nous sortîmes du bâtiment.

**-Oui Alice,** je me surpris à retenir ma respiration. Serait-il arrivé quelque chose à Sulpicia.

-**Respire Bella,** j'entendis dire Alice dans le téléphone.** Tout va bien Sulpicia va bien et s'amuse avec nous,** rigolât-elle.

**-Pourquoi appelles-tu alors ?** fit Edward venant à ma rescousse.

**-Juste pour t'informer que ton musée est fermé, alors si vous voulez nous rejoindre nous serons dans 5 minutes et 21 secondes sur les Champs Élysée.**

**-OK on vous rejoint là bas,** il raccrocha son téléphone, nous rejoignîmes la voiture.

-**C'est quoi ce musée ?**

-**Le musée de la vie romantique, en fait ils exposent certaines toiles d'un artiste que je voulais revoir William Blake.**

**-Oh, je suis désolée.**

**-C'est pas grave. Et puis c'est bien plus amusant ce que nous venons de faire. Je veux être là quand il va le découvrir, je pense que cela va être vraiment drôle de voir sa tête.**

**-Je le pense aussi. Au fait qui est Mr Gardiant ?**

-**Aucune idée j'ai trouvé cette information dans sa tête j'ai juste compris qu'il avait l'habitude de venir acheter certain objet en privé avant la mise en vente officiel.**

**-Il a vraiment de grand avantage ton don,** plaisantai-je.

Nous étions détendus et sereins quand nous nous installâmes à la terrasse d'un bistro Parisien où nous attendîmes nos amies. Bien sûr nous commandâmes des consommations que nous ne touchâmes pas. Elles ne se firent pas attendre et nous déambulâmes dans les nombreuses boutiques qui jalonnaient cette mythique Avenue. Je trouvais dans l'une d'elle une petite chose rouge en dentelle, un petit ensemble shorty et soutient-gorge sexy sans être vulgaire mais qui j'en suis sûre aura l'approbation de mon homme.

La journée arrivait enfin à sa fin. Bien que je ne ressente pas la fatigue je ne rêvais que d'une chose aller m'allonger sur mon lit avec Alec et profiter d'un moment calme seul à seule. Je lui envoyais un message.

_**Enfin fini, elles ont écumé la ville pas une boutique n'a été épargnée. Dans une heure je serais dans l'avion qui me ramène à toi. Tu me manque. B**_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_**La journée a été trop longue sans toi. Je compte les secondes qui me séparent de tes lèvres et de ton corps. As-tu trouvé quelque chose de sympa pour nous occuper cette nuit ? Tu me manques aussi. A**_

_**Oui une jolie petite chose rouge comme tu voulais et j'en ai pris plusieurs modèles différents. Suis pressée de te les montrer. B**_

_**Pas plus que moi. Je reprends le service je le finirai vers 4 heures du matin, attends-moi dans notre chambre. Bisous partout. A**_

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'aéroport de Pise où Félix et Santiago le chauffeur de ce matin nous attendaient.

Je repensais à la première fois où je m'étais trouvée à cet endroit, j'étais encore humaine et je n'aspirais qu'à une chose partir d'ici avec Alec. Aujourd'hui j'avais la sensation de revenir à la maison. Comme quoi il ne suffisait pas forcément de grand chose, pour moi seulement de l'amour. L'amour de mon homme m'avait transformé et pas que physiquement en devenant vampire mais plus subtilement j'étais devenue une femme avec une vision de la vie plus juste, j'étais entourée d'amour par l'homme que j'aimais et j'avais de véritables amis.

Nous étions enfin au château, je raccompagnais Sulpicia dans ses appartement suivie de Félix qui portait les paquets. Quand je la vis prendre le couloir menant au grand salon de réception. Salon qui servait à recevoir les personnes les plus proches de nos maîtres, j'avais senti la présence de plusieurs vampires que je ne connaissais pas mais je n'y avais pas prêté plus attentions, mais du coup je pris Sulpicia sous mon bouclier, valait mieux être prudente. Ils étaient peut être des proches des maîtres je ne savais pas à qui ni à quoi m'attendre. Je me tournais vers Félix.

**-Emmènes les paquets dans les appartements de Sulpicia et tu pourras prendre ta soirée après, nous n'aurons plus besoin de toi.**

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment puis partit après avoir salué notre maîtresse.

Nous arrivâmes dans le petit salon, Aro et tous les invités se levèrent à l'arrivée de Sulpicia. Je reconnus ces visages quoi qu'ils étaient encore plus beau que dans mes souvenir.

**-Eleazar c'est un réel plaisir de t'accueillir**, dit-elle en l'étreignant, puis elle se tourna vers sa compagne. **Carmen je suis véritablement heureuse de te revoir parmi nous,** relâchant son amie elle fit face aux trois vampires blondes qui l'observaient en souriant. **Tanya, Kate, Irina, je suis heureuse de vous accueillir vous aussi,** je m'approchais des gardes et prenais place aux côtés d'Alec qui me regardait depuis que j'avais passé la porte avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il y avait aussi Jane et Démétri, ce dernier me gratifia aussi d'un sourire. Tout le monde se réinstalla dans les fauteuils et canapés reprenant leur discussion. J'étais perdue dans les yeux de mon aimé quand Aro m'interpella.

**-Bella veux-tu lever ta protection que je puisse voir les sommes astronomiques qu'a dépensé mon épouse aujourd'hui,** je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Sulpicia qui me fit un imperceptible hochement de tête en guise d'accord. Je retirais aussitôt mon bouclier.

Les yeux de tous les vampires hormis ceux de Caïus et son épouse étaient tournés vers moi.

**-Elle est déjà opérationnelle**, constata Tanya incrédule.

-**Oui et elle est incroyable,** répondit Sulpicia.

**-Elle est déjà capable de prendre une personne en protection ?** demanda Eleazar impressionné.

-**Elle le fait depuis son réveil,** renchérit Aro avec une certaine fierté dans sa voix.** Et chose qui devrait te plaire elle résiste au sang humain avec la même aisance que Carlisle.**

**-Non !** firent-ils tous ensemble. J'avais horreur d'être ainsi le centre d'attention, je me collais contre Alec qui me regardais avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, je savais que cette situation l'amusait parce qu'il savait que je n'aimais pas ce genre d'attention. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter alors que je répondis à son geste par un sourire aimant, l'espace de quelques secondes j'oubliais tout le monde autour de nous.

-**Par contre c'est sans surprise que nous constatons l'évolution dans leur relation à ces deux là**, remarqua Kate amusée.

**-Pour tout dire c'est grâce à Alec que Bella a pu exercer son bouclier, et il a été aussi le premier à en bénéficier.**

**-Un juste retour des choses. N'est-ce pas Alec ?** fit Tanya avec un clin d'œil. Alec la gratifia d'un sourire entendu.

**-Combien de personne peux-tu prendre sous ton bouclier Bella ?** demanda Eleazar curieux.

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment je n'ai pas été au delà de six personnes, mais je pense que je peux en prendre plus.**

**-Aro accepterais-tu une petite démonstration,** l'interrogea notre invité.

**-Bien sûr. Bella veux-tu venir près de nous,** je m'avançais vers le centre de la pièce mais restais en retrait.

**-Alec peux-tu lancer ton pouvoir qu'on puisse admirer les capacités de ta compagne.**

**-Bien évidemment maître,** Alec fit quelques pas en avant et me défiait avec un air malicieux dans le regard.

Regard que je lui rendis, j'allais prendre tout le monde sous mon bouclier quand je vis Sulpicia qui était la plus proche de moi regarder droit dans les yeux Jane, et celle-ci soutint le regard de notre maîtresse plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. J'émis un grognement pour la remettre en place, elle détourna son regard sur moi. Elle compris qu'elle avait été trop loin et détourna les yeux sur son frère. Je pris instantanément Sulpicia puis déplaçais mon bouclier sur nos maîtres et Athenodora puis Eleazar et toutes les femmes Dénali je poussais jusqu'à Démétri, mais je laissais volontairement Jane à l'extérieur. Je sentis la pression du pouvoir d'Alec que je commençais à connaître, cette sensation de froid métallique qui m'encerclait était propre à son pouvoir, celui de Jane était plus foudroyant et ne laissait pas ce genre de sensation, c'était comme des millions de petites aiguilles essayant de m'atteindre, le sien était plus physique.

Tout le monde se regardait seulement Jane était inerte.

**-Prodigieux !** fit enfin Eleazar.

**-Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle Bella**, enchérit Kate.

**-Jane n'est pas couverte,** fit remarquer Athenodora.

**-C'est par choix,** fit Sulpicia légèrement plus sèche. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait de la tension entre les deux maîtresses. Je fus d'ailleurs surprise du ton de Sulpicia, car même si pour une raison ou une autre elle n'appréciait pas quelqu'un, en général elle restait tout de même courtoise, surtout devant des invités.

**-Bien Alec tu peux arrêter je pense que tout le monde a pu apprécier le potentiel de Bella,** il cessa la pression sur mon bouclier enfin il le laissa seulement sur Tanya il me fit un clin d'œil. Je retirais mon bouclier et regardais Tanya qui était en pleine discussion avec Carmen quand elle se figea. À par sa respiration elle n'avait plus aucun signe d'activité. Tous les regard se tournèrent vers Alec puis moi qui partagions un sourire complice.

**-Elle ne va pas apprécié,** fit Irina. Effectivement dix secondes plus tard elle remua de nouveau se tournant vers Alec avec un regard noir avant de lui envoyer une quelconque menace qui le fit plus rire qu'elle l'impressionna.

Jane me dévisagea d'un regard sombre que je soutins, j'allais certainement devoir avoir une discussion avec elle.

Nous reprîmes nos places Démétri se mit à côté de moi.

**-Tu as pensé à moi ?** demanda-t-il le plus discrètement possible.

**-Oui mais je ne l'ai pas ramené avec moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'enregistrer sur le vol du retour. Avec tout ce qu'elles ont ramené on dépassait le poids autorisé. Tu le recevras fin de semaine prochaine.**

**-C'est quoi ?** demanda-t-il impatient.

**-Tu verras c'est une surprise,** fis-je fière de moi. Ce qui me valut une grimace. Je reportais mon attention sur Sulpicia qui regardait intensément son époux, vu qu'il la tenait ils devaient avoir une conversation privée. Il hocha la tête, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva saluant ses invités.

Elle partait alors je fis un pas en avant pour l'accompagner, elle s'approcha de nous.

**-Alec et Bella suivez moi, s'il vous plaît,** quand elle passa devant Jane je la vis frissonner légèrement ce qui n'échappa à ma belle-sœur qui esquissa un rictus. Je la toisais et tirais mon bouclier sur Sulpicia. Elle avait peur de Jane ce qui était normal, elle avait déjà vu et à de nombreuses reprises les douleur qu'elle pouvait infliger et le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait lors de ses séances de tortures. Et le fait que Jane convoite sa place auprès d'Aro, et qu'en plus elle a déjà tenté de conspirer ne la rassurait pas.

Nous étions debout dans le salon de Sulpicia, elle nous somma de prendre place en face d'elle.

**-Voilà comme vous savez, le bal aura lieux la semaine prochaine, vous avez pu remarquer que certains de nos convives les plus proches sont déjà arrivés, les autres vont arrivés dans le courant de la semaine. Ce qui implique une surveillance accrue du château et de Volterra. Vous êtes les gardes en chef, c'est à vous qu'incombe la tâche d'organiser les plannings des gardes et de mettre en place le système de surveillance. Vous savez que nous sommes la cible de nombreuses tentatives de conspirations et d'attentats. Bien sûr cette petite fête est le prétexte bien trouvé pour certain de pouvoir nous approcher plus facilement vu que notre attention sera un peu plus dispersée. Donc j'aimerai que vous vous partagiez cette tâche délicate. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait adéquate, de par vos dons respectifs que Bella s'occupe de la sécurité et l'intendance du château, avec ton pouvoir tu seras plus utile auprès de nous. Toi Alec tu t'occuperas de veiller à ce que nos invités ne se fassent pas trop remarquer sur l'extérieur et veiller à ce qu'ils se nourrissent en dehors de Volterra. Faites en sorte d'équilibrer les équipes, mais je connais votre professionnalisme à tous les deux je sais que vous ferez au mieux. À partir de demain vous allez avoir une semaine chargée et vous ne vous verrez pas beaucoup, nous en sommes désolés. Pour nous amender nous vous offrons votre soirée à tous deux,** nous dit-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

**-Merci maîtresse,** fit Alec.

Je lui souris pour la remercier.

**-Vous pouvez disposer pour ce soir, bonne soirée,** finit-elle par dire avec un sourire plus prononcé qu'habituellement. Bien sûr elle était présente quand j'avais acheté la lingerie.

Nous rejoignions enfin et main dans la main notre chambre, je n'aurais tout compte fait pas besoin d'attendre des heures avant de me retrouver seule avec mon amour, et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter car nous n'aurions apparemment pas beaucoup d'occasion cette semaine.

* * *

**Je fais référence à musée ainsi qu'à un artiste peintre, sans oublier l'évènement de la vente aux enchères, tout ces lieux, personnages et événement ont bien existé. Ce chapitre à demandé quelques recherches, mais c'est tellement agréable de s'instruire de cette façon.**

**Lucky j'espère que tu me pardonneras mon petit écart, j'ai trouvé tes remarques tellement amusantes que je voulais en faire profiter un peu tout le monde ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre prêt à être posté. Je voulais avant de vous laisser lire, vous remercier toutes. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à chaque chapitre, et c'est très flatteur. Ce qui me regonfle encore plus, c'est que cette petite fic sans prétention traverse les continents, je n'en reviens pas d'être suivi à travers le monde. Alors merci à vous toutes.**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

**J'oublie tout le temps, les personnages blablabla Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

_**Rappel:**_

_**-Vous pouvez disposer pour ce soir, bonne soirée,** finit-elle par dire avec un sourire plus prononcé qu'habituellement. Bien sûr elle était présente quand j'avais acheté la lingerie._

_Nous rejoignions enfin et main dans la main notre chambre, je n'aurais tout compte fait pas besoin d'attendre des heures avant de me retrouver seule avec mon amour, et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter car nous n'aurions apparemment pas beaucoup d'occasion cette semaine._

**Chapitre: 16**

Nous avions passé une partie de la nuit à mettre en place les équipes en fonction de leurs pouvoirs respectifs, nous avions essayé d'associer un pouvoir actif avec un autre passif ou avec ceux qui n'en avaient pas, je crois que le résultat était satisfaisant.

Enfin presque car les personnalités n'allaient pas forcément bien ensemble, tel que moi et mon binôme. Alec avait été contre ce duo, mais je lui avais fait comprendre que nous étions assez professionnels pour mettre nos différents de côté le temps d'une semaine. Oui, j'avais fait du forcing pour me retrouver avec ma belle-sœur, on pourrait croire que j'avais perdu l'esprit. Mais en fait j'avais pris en compte plusieurs points essentiels tel que tant qu'elle resterait avec moi, elle ne pourrait pas être à traîner autour de Sulpicia. Ça c'était mon premier point, le second je devais rester à proximité des maîtres, et bien que mon pouvoir pouvait s'avérer utile, je n'étais pas assez expérimentée dans les combats au corps à corps. Son pouvoir associé au mien faisait de nous une équipe redoutable, et pouvait faire réfléchir. En fait sa simple présence, dû sans aucun doute à sa réputation faisait réfléchir.

Nous avions donc exploité au maximum les capacités de chacun et réparti ce petit monde entre les différent groupe, trois pour être précise, trois groupe divisés en plusieurs petites sections. Deux pour l'extérieur, et une pour le château. Malheureusement pour moi à part Chelsea avec laquelle je m'entendais plutôt bien, tous mes proches étaient répartis sur la protection de Volterra et ses alentours. Alec, et Démétri bien évidemment étaient à la tête des deux équipes extérieures, ce qui faisait que je ne les verrais vraiment pas beaucoup. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une semaine quand on avait l'éternité.

Une fois les plannings, les équipes et les binômes constitués, nous avions consacré le reste de la nuit à nous retrouver et à profiter l'un de l'autre.

Le matin étant arrivé, nous nous sommes dirigés dans la salle de réunion, celle qui nous était destiné pour gérer nos affaires internes. Honnêtement je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de gardes dans ce château, je n'en avais jamais croisé autant, mais le château était vaste et chacun avait une place bien particulière.

Nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans la pièce, ils étaient tous présents nous prîmes place sur l'estrade, je laissais la parole à Alec. Il expliqua rapidement comment allait se dérouler la surveillance. Il désigna les responsables de chaque section ce qui fut assez simple à retenir, Démétri et lui pour l'extérieur et moi pour l'intérieur, j'avais un second qui n'était autre que Jane. Beaucoup de regard curieux m'observaient, je tentais de les ignorer, mais dès qu'ils étaient un peu trop persistant, un regard avec un grognement d'avertissement était suffisant pour détourner leurs attentions.

Après les avoir informé sur la répartition des équipes, des binômes et des plannings où je vis Jane se renfrogner mécontente, pendant qu'elle me fixait avec mépris. La réunion portait à sa fin, j'avais très peu parlé durant le briefing, tout le monde allait partir et j'avais des choses à dire à certains d'entre eux.

**-Jane et Heïdi, j'aimerai vous parler à toutes les deux,** dis-je d'une voix posée mais ferme.

Tout le monde se retournait pour nous observer toutes les trois. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que nous n'entretenions pas les meilleurs relations qui soient. Tout le monde sortit et je me retrouvai avec les deux femmes et Alec qui tardait à s'en aller, je voyais bien qu'il était préoccupé je ne lui avais pas parlé du fait que je voulais m'entretenir avec elles deux.

**-Alec tu devrais y aller je t'appellerai à la fin de mon service,** lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

Il me donna un rapide baiser puis partit, sans omettre néanmoins d'adresser un regard à sa sœur.

Nous nous retrouvâmes seules, je n'étais pas vraiment très à l'aise mais il était hors de question qu'elles s'en aperçoivent, je me parais d'une assurance que je n'avais pas vraiment et me lançais.

**-Bon !** commençai-je.** Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Jane je sais que de travailler avec moi ne t'enchante pas.**

**-Quel euphémisme !** railla cette dernière. Je décidais de ne pas porter attention à sa remarque.

**-Néanmoins, je pense que l'alliance de nos pouvoirs respectifs peut s'avérer efficace pour protéger nos maîtres. Et je sais à quel point cela t'importe, autant qu'à moi donc je pense que pour une semaine nous pouvons arriver à mettre nos différents personnels de côtés.**

**-Ça me coute de l'avouer mais je pense aussi que tu as raison concernant l'association de nos pouvoirs, mais laisse-moi ajouter que cela ne changera pas les sentiments que tu m'inspires,** cracha-t-elle.

**-Mais je ne t'en demande pas tant Jane. Mon seul but est de faire mon job correctement, pour le reste c'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis.**

**-Puis-je partir si tu en as fini avec moi.**

**-Oui, tu peux y aller, va directement dans la salle des trônes, des visiteurs ne devraient pas tarder d'arriver et je ne veux pas que les maîtres soient sous la seule protection de Chelsea, j'arrive dans peu de temps.**

Elle partit après un hochement de tête.

Je fis face à Heïdi, j'allais enfin pouvoir mettre un terme au calvaire d'Emmett et de Rosalie, surtout pour éviter à cette dernière de commettre un meurtre.

**-Heïdi, j'ai entendu parler d'un petit projet personnel que tu élabores, et je voudrais que tu y mettes un terme maintenant.**

Elle me regardait avec un air interrogateur et irrité à la fois.

**-Je sais que tu as l'intention d'attirer Emmett Cullen dans ton lit, je veux que tu laisses tomber cette lubie.**

**-De quoi te mêles-tu ? C'est ma vie privée et ça n'a rien à voir avec mes attributions. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux, je ferais ce que j'ai envie,** me répondit-elle arrogante.

J'émis un grognement en avançant sur elle, je l'empoignais pas le cou la soulevant à bout de bras, j'étais plus grande et plus forte je la maintins au dessus du sol avec un aisance presque déconcertante. De plus mon grade me conférait le pouvoir de la remettre en place, de par ce fait ne valait mieux pas pour elle qu'elle réponde physiquement s'entend.

**-Écoute-moi bien Heïdi, **dis-je d'un tout rempli de menace**. Si je te vois traîner autour d'Emmett ou de n'importe qu'elle autre Cullen, je m'occuperai personnellement de toi et je te jure que tu regretteras de m'avoir désobéit.**

**-En quoi cela te concerne ce que je fais en dehors de mon temps pour le château ?**

**-Les Cullen sont mes amis en plus d'être ceux D'Aro et Sulpicia. Et je pense qu'il est préférable pour toi que je te mette en garde avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis et que tu subisses la colères de nos maître ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Et sache que si malgré mon avertissement tu tentes quoi que ce soit sur l'un d'eux je me porterai volontaire pour t'infliger moi-même ton châtiment. Et je suis à bonne école tu peux me croire.**

**-Ça va je les laisserai tranquille,** cracha-t-elle.

**-Autre chose ne t'avise plus jamais de me manquer de respect quand tu me parles, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi tolérante,** je serrais un peu plus ma main autour de son cou pour lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée. Puis je relâchais la pression au moment où elle gémit de peur et de douleur, la laissant presque pantelante. Elle me jetait un regard apeuré puis sortit rapidement.

J'arrivais dans la salle des trônes et me positionnais à côté de Jane.

**-Ça a été ?** Demandai-je.

Elle me fit un hochement de tête pour me signifier que tout allait au mieux. J'étais fière de moi, mon autorité commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, et cette sensation me grisait, les vampires me craignaient et me respectaient, je savais pertinemment que c'est aussi parce que j'étais la compagne d'Alec, mais j'arriverai à m'imposer seule, je me ferais un prénom, j'en étais certaine.

La semaine passa assez lentement, mais j'aimais mon job, j'aimais être utile et surtout je ne l'avouerai jamais devant quiconque, mais mon binôme avec Jane me plaisait vraiment, nous étions vraiment bien assorties professionnellement. Nous avions dû intervenir à une ou deux reprises dont la fameuse fois ou ce vampire dénommé Walter avait tenté d'hypnotiser nos maîtres, il avait à peu près le même don que Noémie, cela aurait pu marcher si je n'avais pas été présente. J'avais senti une pression sur mon bouclier pile ou se situaient les maîtres. J'avais émis un grognement menaçant alertant tout le monde et j'avais chargé Jane de s'en occuper, nous apprîmes que celui-ci agissait pour son propre compte, il espérait prendre le pouvoir. En tout cas je devais rétablir une vérité c'est que l'attrait du pouvoir tournait beaucoup de tête que ce soit vampires ou humains et je pense qu'associer des dons surnaturels aux ambitions démesurés pouvaient être un mélange assez explosif. Tout ça pour dire que j'avais aimé travailler avec Jane elle prenait du plaisir là où moi je rechignais. Je protégeais, elle attaquait, nous avions trouvé les bons fondements de notre association, notre duo était impressionnant d'efficacité.

Comme cela était prévu dès le départ, nous nous sommes très peu vu avec Alec, nous avions tout de même trouvé un créneau lors de mes séances de chasses, il m'accompagnait même s'il n'aimait pas ça. Au moins après avoir bu rapidement nous pouvions passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Je croisais aussi de temps en temps les Cullen, les femmes, Rosalie, Esmé et Alice passaient le plus clair de leur temps en compagnie de Sulpicia dans la salle de réception afin de la décorer en vue du bal qui approchait à grand pas. J'avais été vivement conseillée de m'en tenir éloigné le plus possible, en fait je n'avais pas le droit de voir ce qu'il s'y passait. De toute façon je n'étais pas assez curieuse pour m'y intéresser.

Jasper et Emmett passaient eux leur temps entre les salles d'entraînement et la chambre de Démétri qui même absent leur laissait libre accès. Emmett était aux anges, et Rosalie ne prenait même plus la peine de le chercher, elle allait directement le chercher là-bas. Edward et Carlisle sortaient très peu de la bibliothèque. Sauf les fois où nous allions chasser, l'avantage d'avoir d'autres végétariens au château c'est que je ne chassais jamais seule, j'aimais être seule en temps normal mais c'était bien aussi de partager ce moment de chasse.

Même Alec m'avoua un jour que mes chasses étaient plus palpitantes que les siennes et que si l'odeur n'avait pas été si repoussante il se serait laisser tenter. Car les humains n'ont pas de sens développés, donc ils attendent patiemment d'être capturés, les animaux eux courent essayant de s'enfuir ou de se défendre ça donnait un peu de piment à la traque.

J'étais dans la salle des trônes j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les propos des vampires qui venaient d'arriver j'avais bien sûr recouvert tous les maîtres ainsi que les gardes présents. Je repensais à ma dernière nuit d'amour avec mon Alec, je ne m'étais pas imaginée qu'une semaine pouvait être aussi longue dans la vie d'un vampire. Ma patience était mise à rude épreuve, il y avait même des fois ou je voulais tout simplement tout planter pour aller le retrouver. Dans ces moments là je partais chasser n'oubliant pas de l'appeler, l'avantage d'être un nouveau-née c'est que la soif se faisait ressentir plus souvent, donc cela n'avait surpris personne que je chasse autant en une semaine.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensés quand je sentis Edward arriver et franchir la porte avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres alors qu'il me regardait, effectivement nous étions vendredi et la livraison devait arriver aujourd'hui. Avec l'appui d'Alec j'avais permuté Jane avec Démétri, c'était donc mon ami qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

Depuis une semaine, en fait depuis que ma petite farce dans l'avion avait fait le tour du château Démétri ne pouvait pas croiser Edward s'en éclater de rire. Mais là de suite avec la présence des vampires et étant encore en fonction il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Mais je crois qu'il était plus intrigué qu'amusé. Le sourire franc d'Edward ne devait pas être pour rien, moi j'en connaissais la raison et d'ailleurs je lui retournais ce sourire sous les yeux suspicieux de Démétri et d'Aro qui lui aussi avait parfaitement remarqué mon brusque changement d'humeur.

Nous attendîmes le départ de nos derniers visiteurs, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'Aro nous libère rapidement.

**-Edward que nous vaut le plaisir de ta présence parmi nous.**

**-Puis-je vous montrer ce sera beaucoup plus simple.**

**-Bien sûr approche donc.**

Il se positionna debout devant Aro et lui tendit sa main avec un regard amusé dans ma direction. Pendant qu'Aro entreprit la lecture de son esprit Démétri me demanda.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?**

**-Je ne sais pas je ne suis pas télépathe moi,** feignis-je.

-**Tu te fous de moi, j'ai vu le sourire que tu lui as retourné, tu sais pourquoi il est là.**

**-Possible,** admis-je sans pour autant en raconter plus. Il allait poursuivre quand Aro nous coupa.

Le sourire aux lèvres avec un regard dans notre direction.

**-C'est pas bon ça,** baragouinait mon ami.

**-Très bien, je vous libère de toute façon plus personne ne viendra aujourd'hui**.

Je me tournais vers Démétri.

**-Dimi chéri ?** fis-je avec ma voix la plus enfantine que je pouvais. Il me regarda comme si je venais de me déshabiller devant lui.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Bella ?**

**-Tu te souviens de ta requête la semaine dernière ?**

**-Ta mission et mon petit cadeaux,** répondit-il suspicieux.

-**Exactement, il vient d'arriver tu es prêt pour le découvrir ?**

**-Jusque là je l'étais, mais honnêtement j'ai presque peur de te répondre maintenant.**

**-Allez ne fais pas l'enfant Dimi,** minaudai-je.

**-Tu sais quoi ? Fais-moi plaisir, si tu dois encore te servir de ce sobriquet ridicule attends qu'Alec soit là s'il te plaît,** rigolât-il. Ce qui m'amena à sourire à mon tour.

**-Très bien allons-y,** dit-il. **Et où va t-on ?** je jetais un coups d'œil à Edward qui hocha la tête pour confirmer mes pensées.

**-Je croyais qu'il ne lisait pas ton esprit ?** s'enquit Démétri.

-**C'est toujours le cas, il m'a juste donné un coup de main. Et nous allons dans ta chambre la surprise t'y attend.**

**-Non ! Tu m'as trouvé une petite française ?** demanda-t-il, presque impatient.

-**C'est ça !** éluda Edward, m'évitant ainsi de répondre.** Il n'y a pas plus française qu'elle, je peux te l'affirmer,** lui répondit-il d'un air sérieux. À cet instant je lui enviais sa facilité à pouvoir jouer la comédie. **Et non elle n'est pas brune, plutôt rousse désolé.**

Je souris décidément il ne changera pas celui là. Nous approchions et je vis mon vampire blond froncer les yeux.

**-C'est quoi cette surprise, c'est pas une humaine je l'aurais senti et c'est quoi cette puanteur ?**

**-Quelle puanteur ?** fis-je innocente.

**-Cette odeur de rouille qui envahi le château c'est irrespirable,** je souris de nouveau. Nous arrivâmes devant la chambre de Démétri.

-**Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma chambre ?** s'exclama-t-il quand il vit le tas de gravas à la place de son ancien mur d'entrée.

-**Désolée il a fallu casser le mur pour faire entrer ton cadeau,** répondis-je nonchalamment.

-**Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ? Où sont mes jeux et mes meubles ?**

**-Pour ce qui est de ton canapé miteux il a eu un léger accident,** fit Emmett tout sourire.

**-Emmett a légèrement perdu le contrôle de son poing quand je lui ai infligé une tannée à la console.** **Quand à tes jeux ils sont répartis entre la chambre d'Emmett et la mienne,** renchérit Jasper. J'enfonçais le clou.

-**Tu comprends il n'y avait pas assez de place pour ta petite surprise, il a fallu déménager toutes ces babioles.**

Tout le monde éclatait de rire devant le visage ahuri et apeuré de Démétri. Ces jeux avaient une place importante dans sa vie.

**-Tu plaisantes Bella ? C'est quoi cette... cette chose ?** cracha-t-il.

-**Cette chose c'est l'escalier de la tour Eiffel**, lui annonçai-je fièrement. **Tu voulais quelques chose de typiquement parisien tu l'as.**

Il me regardait toujours aussi ahuris.

**-Tu vas me virer cette ferraille de ma chambre,** dit-il sérieux. **Et vous !** reprit-il en se tournant vers mes complices déménageurs. **Vous allez me ramener mes affaires et rapidement.**

-**Elle ne te plaît pas ma surprise,** demandai-je en tentant une petite moue chagrinée.

**-Ça ne prend pas avec moi Bella, je ne suis pas Alec.**

-**Ça ne prend pas plus avec lui, je te rassure,** lui répondis-je tout sourire. **Donc à partir de maintenant tu écarteras tes oreilles et ton odorat de pervers de ma chambre compris ?** lui lançai-je satisfaite.

**-C'est pour ça, Oh ! Mon Dieu Bella, tu n'aurais jamais dû,** rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Je tournais la tête vers Edward qui pouffait littéralement de rire.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ?** demandai-je paniquée.

**-Tu te tais Cullen !** lui lança Démétri.

**-Je suis désolé Bella je ne peux pas te le dire,** rit-il.

**-T'es censé être mon ami,** ripostai-je.

Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur, quoi que mon rire était peut-être un peu moins insouciant que le leur, je savais que je venais de déclarer une guerre ouverte à Démétri, et je savais aussi que je n'allais pas la gagner, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rendre les armes sans me battre.

Le jour fatidique arriva annonçant une soirée exaspérante pour moi, mais aussi la promesse de retrouvailles avec l'homme de ma vie. Sulpicia m'avait appelé je devais me rendre dans ses appartement, elle nous avait choisi à Alec et moi deux tenues pour le bal, et heureusement en fait qu'elle l'avait fait car j'avais oublié ce détail. Moi ce qui me plaisait le plus avec ce bal c'était qu'il annonçait la fin d'une semaine d'éloignement avec l'amour de ma vie, je n'avais rien d'autre en tête que cela. Elle me rapporta que nos deux tenues étaient assorties.

Elle me demanda d'apporter celle d'Alec dans notre chambre et de revenir rapidement pour nous préparer. Je m'exécutais, mais je laissais également une note à mon amour, il me tardait vraiment de le voir je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

_**Mon amour,**_

_**Sulpicia nous a choisi une tenue à chacun, et je cite « tu as intérêt à la porter. » Bon d'accord cette phrase m'était destinée. Mais apparemment elle a accordé ton costume à ma robe. Bien que je ne l'ai pas encore vu je suis sûre que tu seras le plus bel homme de cette soirée.**_

_**J'aurais tellement voulu être là quand tu rentreras, mais encore quelques heures et je te verrais enfin. Et après ce fichu bal plus rien ne m'empêchera d'être à tes côtés. Tu me manques tellement.**_

**_Je t'aime ta Bella_.**

Tandis que toutes s'affairaient autour de moi comme si je n'avais été qu'une simple poupée humaine impotente et maladroite. Je repensais à comment il avait été naturel et tellement simple pour moi de diriger la garde cette semaine, comme si j'avais accompli cette tâche durant des années avant cela. C'était pourtant loin de la Bella humaine que j'avais été.

C'est affolant comment je me sentais plus à l'aise avec les gardes masculins, que je ne connaissais pas et pour lesquels je n'avais pas grand intérêt, qu'avec ses femmes qui s'affairaient à me torturer. Dès qu'il s'agissait de fanfreluches en tous genres j'étais presque terrifiée. Un moment plus tard j'étais prête, je portais une robe longue rouge, dos nu s'attachant au cou avec un décolleté vertigineux, brodé de noir, elle était très moulante et échancrée à mi-cuisse sur le côté droit. J'avais également les chaussures à haut talon assortis rouge et noir. Elles m'avaient maquillé, ce que je trouvais un peu excessif mais je fus apparemment la seule à avoir cette opinion, car même Esmé m'avait certifié qu'il était correct. Quand au chignon qu'elles m'avaient fait, il était magnifique elles avaient torsadé chacune de mes mèches et l'avaient façonnées de façon à ce qu'il soit serré, tout en laissant des mèches bouclés tomber sur mes épaules et dans mon dos, elles y avaient parsemé des petites roses de tissu rouge et blanche. Le résultat était vraiment magnifique. Et une fois prête, je pouvais constater que l'ensemble était harmonieux. Une heure plus tard toutes étaient prêtes. Elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Des robes classiques noir pour Esmé et Sulpicia, pour Alice une robe courte avec un voile en mousseline bleue azure, et Rosalie avait une robe bustier très près du corps rose fuchsia.

Nous nous rendîmes dans la salle de réception qu'elles avaient redécoré pour l'occasion. Le pan de mur le plus long supportait des miroirs disposés de façon à refléter le plus de lumière et accentuer la chaleur des couleurs dominante, bordeaux et doré, le bois était aussi à l'honneur grâce au parquet. Dans l'air flottaient une quantité d'odeurs et de senteurs différentes et presque entêtantes, je tournais la tête vers Démétri qui était à sa place, j'éprouvais de la compassion pour lui, car si tous ces mélanges me submergeaient j'osais à peine imaginer comment cela devait être pour lui. Je lui envoyais un sourire compatissant, qu'il me rendit, nous nous étions compris d'un simple regard. C'est alors que je remarquais que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers nous. Notre entrée se fit apparemment remarquer, je scrutais la salle à la recherche d'Alec qui lui n'était pas à sa place habituel il était à côté d'Aro. Quand je le vis ma mâchoire se décrocha, il était véritablement magnifique, il portait un costume noir don les revers étaient satinés, une chemise en soie blanche agrémentée d'une cravate du même rouge que ma robe, un Borsalino noir avec une bordure rouge rappelant les tons de sa cravate et de l'étole de soie qu'il portait négligemment autour du cou.

Note à moi même remercier Sulpicia pour le choix des tenues de ce soir.

Il s'avança vers moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, il mit une de ses mains dans le creux de mes reins et se pencha jusqu'à mon oreille pour me susurrer.

**-Tu es merveilleuse, tu n'as jamais été plus belle, ma beauté.**

**-Je pensais exactement la même chose de toi, mon amour,** il posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et se tourna pour m'accompagner jusqu'aux trônes qui avaient été déplacés dans cette pièce, la plus grande du château, deux fois plus grande qu'un gymnase.

Arrivés devant Aro il posa un baiser sur ma tempe et se retira.

Aro qui me faisait face avec Marcus et Caïus ainsi que leurs épouses, tendit sa main pour que je m'en saisisse. Il me fit tourner au ralenti, pour que je sois à la vue de tous nos invités et surtout pour que tous puissent m'admirer. C'est un point que je n'appréciais pas trop concernant Aro. Il faisait un peu trop étalage, de ce qu'il pensait avoir de mieux. Tous nos invités me dévisagèrent, je dirigeais mon regard sur les Cullen qui étaient au centre de la pièce, tous arboraient un sourire rassurant. Ils connaissaient mon aversion quand à occuper le devant de la scène, et c'était leur façon de me soutenir. Emmett mon grizzly était à en juger par son sourire le plus fier de mon ascension social, ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il pouvait marcher dans les couloirs plus serein. Tous était lovés contre leur conjoint, Edward mis à part bien évidemment, d'ailleurs c'était le seul à ne pas avoir un sourire avenant. Je me doutais que c'était à cause du fait que j'avais sous mon bouclier tous les membres royal, même Athenodora était présente, et elle ne me portait apparemment toujours pas dans son cœur. Bien que ce fut seulement la troisième fois que je la voyais, et que pas une seule fois nous avions échangé un mot. Aro me sortit de mes pensées en entament son petit discours d'accueil.

**-Mes amis je réclame cinq minutes de votre attention,** le silence se fit et le peu de vampires qui ne me regardaient pas avaient leurs yeux braqués sur lui.** Très bien,** reprit-il,

**pour commencer je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à notre invitation, nous sommes heureux de pouvoir vous recevoir, de profiter de cette occasion pour revoir certains d'entre vous que nous voyons malheureusement que trop peu.**

**Comme vous le savez maintenant, nous avons accueilli un nouveau membre parmi nous. Une garde qui a un avenir très prometteur, vu qu'elle n'a été transformée il y a seulement un mois et qu'elle a déjà pris sa fonction dans la garde et assume également la protection de mon épouse. **Des hoquets de stupeurs résonnèrent un peu partout dans la salle. Aro fier de son petit effet arborait un sourire satisfait.** En plus de son incroyable contrôle et son aisance à faire face à tous les petits tracas des nouveaux-nés, elle possède un don fabuleux et très déstabilisant même pour moi, car son esprit... **

En plein pendant son discours je sentis sur mon bouclier une attaque dirigée contre tous les monarques, je regardais d'où provenait l'attaque en question, un petit vampire brun et trapu me regardait, la peur se lisait sur son visage. Je grognais en sa direction Aro me regardait ainsi que chacun des vampires dans cette pièce.

**-Jane, le petit brun là,** ordonnai-je en le pointant du doigt. Sans en attendre plus le vampire en question essaya désespérément de quitter la salle, mais nous avions postés des gardes autour de chaque ouvertures portes ou fenêtre, et il se trouva face à Noémie qui lui barrait le chemin.

**-Où vas-tu chéri ?** lui susurra-t-elle de sa voix doucereuse et enfantine.

Jane lui infligea devant tous nos invités un petit avant goût de ce qu'il allait subir lors de son interrogatoire. Elles l'empoignèrent et disparurent avec lui.

Aro mit sa main sur mon épaule, et sans être empathe je pouvais sentir sa fierté irradier de sa personne.

**-Comme je vous le disais avant d'être la cible d'une attaque, Isabella Swan a un esprit impénétrable même pour moi. Et comme vous avez pu le constater par vous même, elle est un bouclier très puissant.**

J'entendais quelques remarques de stupeur et même je vis certains vampires terrorisés. Moi par contre je fus choquée par le fait qu'il connaisse mon véritable prénom, je le regardais avec stupeur, il me fit un sourire rassurant. Je tournais la tête vers Alec il avait un regard impénétrable ce qui le connaissant n'était pas bon signe. Je regardais Démétri qui avait vu la réaction de son ami, il me fit une moue qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aider. Aro continua son petit laïus.

**-Alec rejoins-nous s'il te plaît,** mon aimé s'approcha de nous et se plaça à côté de moi un visage sérieux et fier, et me prit la main ce qui me rassura. Aro nous regarda ensemble je pouvais sentir en plus de sa fierté l'amour et le respect qu'il nous portait. Il continua. **Permettez-moi de vous présenter officiellement Bella Volturi, membre éminente de la garde royal, et compagne d'Alec Volturi,** je regardais Alec qui planta ses yeux dans les miens, il émanait de lui de l'amour pur et de la fierté.

Et de nouveau un brouhaha de commentaires qui variaient entre le dégoût de certaines vampires, auxquels je répondis par un grognement d'avertissement sous les sourires de mon compagnon et d'Aro. Être une Volturi avait un avantage non négligeable de susciter crainte et respect d'un simple regard. J'entendais d'autre vampires discuter entre eux de la puissance que notre couple instaurait pour nous mais aussi pour la garde des Volturi. Je me souvins des paroles d'Alice Une attaque et une défense imprenable. Par cette fête et ma présence les monarques venaient d'affirmer leur suprématie, et je suspectais Aro d'avoir volontairement inviter certains vampires pour qui il entretenait certainement des doutes sur leurs intentions. Et si tous n'avaient pas mordu à l'hameçon, le fait de savoir que j'étais un bouclier capable de protéger plusieurs personnes saurait les calmer pour les quelques décennies à venir.

Aro fit un signe et de la musique résonnât dans la salle. Un tango, évidemment vu ma tenue et celle de certains d'entre nous associés à la décoration de la salle j'aurais pu faire la déduction plus tôt. Aro me tendit la main.

**-Bella pourrais-tu m'offrir ta première danse ?**

**-Bien évidemment,** lui répondis-je.

En saisissant sa main je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Alec qui me souriait et alla reprendre sa place à côté de Démétri. Le choix de la danse ne me surprit pas Aro adorait le tango tout comme moi. Nous dansâmes sous le regard respectueux des autres vampires, puis quand la musique se termina, une autre s'enchaîna Aro me remercia et retourna rejoindre son épouse, qui me souriait ravie elle aussi. Alec était apparemment en discussion avec Noémie, j'allais les retrouver quand Edward me prit par le poignet.

**-Edward pas maintenant, je dois aller voir ce qu'il se passe.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ça a rapport avec votre prisonnier, il gère la situation. Tu m'accordes cette danse ?**

**-Je dois aller voir Edward, c'est mon job.**

**-Ton job n'est-il pas d'assurer la protection de tes maîtres ?** dit-il. Je n'avais pas aimé la façon dont il avait prononcé cette phrase. Comme si cela avait été dégradant. **Donc tu ne peux décemment pas partir et leur enlever la protection de ton bouclier.**

**-Edward !** soufflai-je.

**-Bella on part demain, s'il te plaît laisse-moi ce privilège.**

**-Vous partez demain !** répétai-je abasourdis.** Et vous aviez l'intention de m'en parler quand ?**

**-Je ne pensais pas que cela te toucherait autant, tu as tes amis et ton compagnon ici.**

**-Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi Edward.**

**-Nous avons pris cette décision tout à l'heure Alice a eut une vision, et il est préférable pour notre famille de rentrer dès demain, nous avons des obligations. Alors tu me l'accordes cette danse ?**

**-Ce morceau est presque fini, attendons le prochain.**

La musique se terminait laissant place à une autre, Edward m'attrapa par la main et nous débutâmes un tango rapide et lascif. Il était très bon danseur, je le préférais à Aro. Pas le même style et surtout pas la même aisance, j'étais plus libre et détendue avec Edward, il était plus facile avec lui, même si je n'aurais pas dû de laisser mon côté sensuel prendre le dessus. Je profitais de chaque secondes car à partir du lendemain je n'étais pas sûre de le revoir rapidement lui ou sa famille, il faudrait que je passe un peu de temps avec chacun de leur membre ce soir. Bien sûr il y avait le téléphone mais rien ne valait un contact, j'en avais pris conscience depuis que j'étais devenue vampire. Notre danse se termina malheureusement, j'aimais danser avec Edward, nous étions en accord, et j'aimais cette complicité.

**-Merci Bella, ce fut vraiment très agréable de danser avec toi.**

**-J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir moi aussi,** lui avouai-je.

**-Ah ! Je vois que tu es très sollicitée ce soir**, me dit-il en me baisant la main avant de se reculer, laissant place à Marcus. Je lui souris avant de retourner un autre sourire destiné à Marcus.

**-Bella, m'offrirais-tu une danse à moi aussi ?**

**-J'en serais véritablement heureuse.**

**-Par contre je n'apprécie pas le tango malgré tes talent j'ai un faible pour la valse est-ce que cela te dérange ?**

**-Absolument pas, j'aime aussi la valse.**

**-Bien !** fit-il en faisant un signe et la musique changea laissant place à un morceau de valse viennoise que je connaissais après avoir vu et revu la saga de Sissi. C'était le Sang viennois de Strauss, un jolie coup d'humour je trouve pour des vampires.

Nous débutâmes cette danse, et nous tournoyâmes encore et encore, si vite que si j'avais été humaine j'en aurais certainement eu la nausée. Il me souriait je n'avais encore jamais vu ce sourire chez Marcus, le seul autre couple à valser était Aro et Sulpicia, tous les autres nous dévisageaient, Caïus et son épouse n'avaient pas quitté leur siège ne nous adressant pas un regard. Je sentais une tension presque palpable émaner d'eux, mais je détournais mon attention, ils ne m'intéressaient pas. Marcus était très bon danseur lui aussi. La valse se termina et tout comme Edward, Marcus me baisa la main. Puis je décidais de me retirer de la piste de danse, je pense que j'avais assez dansé pour ce soir, la prochaine fois serait avec Alec s'il le voulait bien entendu. Il était revenu je m'en approchais, il me prit dans ses bras, et me câlina.

**-Quand la musique changera de registre je t'inviterai,** me dit-il avec un sourire ravageur. Sourire auquel je répondis.

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, quand tu parlais à Noémie ?**

**-C'est à propos du prisonnier, je t'en parlerai plus tard quand nous irons trouver les maîtres, je dois les avertir,** me dit-il en m'embrassant le front avant de partir rejoindre les maîtres.

**-OK,** acquiesçai-je. J'étais en train de plaisanter avec Démétri quand mon téléphone sonna.

**-Oui Edward.**

**-Bella j'ai des ennuies peux-tu venir s'il te plaît, vite.**

**-J'arrive,** j'allais lui demander où il se trouvait quand j'entendis la voix de Noémie dans le téléphone. « **Edward tu vas être très gentil avec Jane, tu vas accéder à tous ses désirs.** » dit-elle de sa voix hypnotique.

Oh! Non fis-je en moi même, je partis à sa recherche ma vitesse au maximum je cherchais son odeur, je trouvais enfin sa piste il se dirigeait vers les appartements de Jane, je l'entendais glousser, j'accélérais ma course. Quand j'arrivais à proximité je voyais Edward embrasser Jane à pleine bouche, avec empressement, si je n'avais pas entendu la manipulation de Noémie j'aurais pu croire qu'il était véritablement impatient.

**-Jane arrête ça tout de suite,** lançai-je pendant que je me rapprochais d'eux.

**-Occupe-toi de tes affaires Bella. Je fais ce que je veux.**

-**Même de ta part c'est minable, avoir recours au pouvoir de Noémie pour le forcer à te faire l'amour, c'est vraiment pitoyable.**

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit Bella va t'en avant que je perde patience.**

**-Tu ne m'effraies pas Jane, je ne suis plus humaine et tes tentatives d'intimidation ne fonctionne plus,** elle grogna, je levais un doigt pour lui imposer le silence pendant que je composais un numéro de téléphone. Elle décrocha avant la deuxième sonnerie.

-**Noémie c'est Bella, tu me rejoins tout de suite !** et je raccrochais avant qu'elle réponde quoi que ce soit.

**-Et tu crois quo i? Qu'elle va t'obéir ? Ma pauvre Bella tu es vraiment pathétique. Tu sais que la raison pour laquelle tout le monde t'a obéi cette semaine c'est parce qu'Alec est intervenu en personne sur certains gardes qui avaient dans l'intention de t'en faire baver, comme Félix par exemple, tu lui demanderas ce que lui a fait Alec dans ton dos.**

**-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Jane, il y a longtemps que je ne me formalise plus des déjections que peut créer ta bouche,** elle grogna et se mit en position d'attaque.

**-Réfléchis bien Jane à ce que tu vas faire,** pour seule réponse elle se tourna vers Edward.

**-Edward chéri, tu as interdiction de bouger, je ne veux pas que tu interviennes.**

Puis me prenant de vitesse elle me sauta dessus et me décocha un coup de poing qui m'envoya à l'opposer du couloir soit environ 30 mètres plus loin. Ainsi c'est ce qu'elle voulait, tant mieux il y avait longtemps que j'attendais ça moi aussi. Je me relevais aussi vite qu'il m'ait été donné de le faire et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte j'étais sur elle, lui assenant à mon tour une rafale de coups de poings, je la retenais fermement par son épaule pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit. J'étais nouveau-née, donc j'étais plus forte physiquement, par contre Jane avec quelques siècles d'expérience au combats elle me donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui me coupa le souffle, et bien que respirer ne m'était pas nécessaire, je fus déstabilisée la demi seconde suffisante pour qu'elle puisse se dégager de mon emprise et m'attraper par les cheveux je voyais ses dents approcher de mon cou. J'arrivais à lui décrocher un puissant uppercut qui la fit me lâcher, j'allais lui sauter dessus quand deux bras puissants me m'attrapèrent par et me ceinturèrent, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

**-Tu en as mis du temps,** sourie Jane.

**-Je voulais te laisser un peu en profiter,** répondit Noémie.

-**Putain lâche-moi Noémie !** hurlai-je.

**-Désolée éminente garde royale, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas t'écouter,** railla t-elle.

**-Qui t'a donné cet ordre ?**

**-Maître Caïus qui d'autre,** gloussa Jane. **Tiens la bien Noémie.**

Je sentis qu'elle affirmait encore plus sa prise autour de moi. Jane me décocha plusieurs coups bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas me blesser de cette façon, cela n'empêcha pas la douleur de se faire sentir. Les coups ne lui suffirent plus.

**-Tu résistes à mon pouvoir, on va voir si tu résistes à toutes les douleurs,** elle s'approcha de mon cou et m'arracha un morceau de chair je hurlais de douleurs.

Puis elle recommença à plusieurs reprises s'attaquant tantôt à mes bras, mes épaules elle s'affairait me disloquant par petits morceaux. Je hurlais toujours tentant désespérément de me sortir de cette étaux, la douleur était insupportable presque aussi douloureuse que ma transformation même. J'entendis un feulement arriver derrière moi et je sentis Noémie me lâcher et j'entendis un coup et vis Noémie traverser le couloir et arriver encore plus loin que moi précédemment. Emmett venait de me libérer Jasper et Démétri arrivèrent suivis d'Alec. Mais je ne prêtais pas attention à eux je sautais sur Jane ma rage était telle qu'en moins de deux secondes je réussis à l'immobiliser et lui arracher un bras avec une facilité déconcertante, aussi facilement que si j'avais arracher les bras d'une poupée. Sous l'œil spectateur de mes amis et d'Alec qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir, je plantais mes dents dans son cou et entrepris de l'étêter.

Alec fut le plus rapide à s'interposer entre Jane et moi. Par contre je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui suivit il me décocha un coup de poing si puissant que je reculais dans les bras de Démétri. Il avait la rage dans les yeux j'avais en face de moi le même Alec que celui qui avait attaqué Edward il y a quelques semaines. Je grognais de mécontentement il prit un posture d'attaque face à moi, et un feulement puissant se dégagea de sa poitrine. Il défendait sa sœur malgré ce qu'elle venait de me faire, mon cœur, se brisa, mon âme se fêla, il était prêt à m'attaquer pour défendre sa sœur alors qu'elle venait de me passer à tabac. Ma rage s'estompa aussitôt remplacer par un sentiment de trahison intense, de peine, de désespoir, il venait de m'anéantir sans me toucher, j'avais mal tellement mal que la douleur physique dû aux morceaux de chairs qui m'avaient été enlevé était un bourdonnement désagréable en comparaison. Démétri se plaça devant moi pour me protéger alors que Jasper me tenait dans ses bras, il ne me retenait pas non il me réconfortait. Emmett prit place à côté de Démétri pour faire rempart.

**-Merde Alec qu'est ce que tu fous ? C'est ta femme !** hurlait Démétri.

**-Elle allait tuer Jane, je ne peux pas la laisser faire,** cracha-t-il.

**-Alec tu as vu ce qu'elles lui ont fait, on aurait pu l'arrêter autrement. Putain c'est ta compagne,** il était aussi choqué que moi, que nous tous, quel vampire pouvait renier sa compagne.

**-Elle allait tuer ma sœur,** répéta-t-il inlassablement avec une voix froide et menaçante.

Je sentis Jasper bouger mais j'étais tellement anéantis qu'à part le visage déformé par la haine que me montrait Alec je ne voyais rien d'autre. Je le sentis s'activer, j'entendis des petits ''clac'' comme le son que produit les touches de téléphone, il devait s'en servir, mais je ne l'entendais pas parler. En fait tout se déroulait devant mes yeux, mais j'avais l'impression de vivre cet enfer à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autres avec la douleur en plus, cette douleur qui me clouait sur place, qui me faisait saigner intérieurement, une sorte d'hémorragie dont je savais qu'il était impossible d'arrêter ou de freiner.

**-Ça va aller Bella, Carlisle va arriver il va te remettre en état,** il me caressa les cheveux et m'envoyait des ondes apaisantes qui ne servirent malheureusement à rien.

**-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé Bella ?** demanda Démétri.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, le regard meurtrier qu'Alec posait sur moi m'en empêchait, pas qu'il me faisait peur quoi qu'un peu quand même. Mais cette douleur qu'il provoquait en moi, cette boule dans ma gorge qui empêchait le moindre son sortir de ma bouche, même les gémissements de douleurs ne parvenait pas à s'extraire de moi contrairement à Jane qui criait sa douleur. Mon cœur venait de se disloquer et mon âme de se déchirer il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire douleur. Même la transformation n'était pas aussi douloureuse, la douleur de l'âme était ce qu'il y avait de pire, si j'avais été humaine je serais morte de chagrin instantanément devant tant d'intensité, et je ne pouvais pas pleurer, je voulais pleurer, je voulais hurler mon désespoirs, mais rien ne sortait.

**-Bella, s'il te plaît ?** me supplia Démétri qui osa tourner la tête pour me regarder, ses yeux étaient implorant et je pouvais y lire la peine aussi, il avait mal pour moi. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de mon mutisme.

**-Elle ne peut pas Démétri, elle ne peut pas parler maintenant sinon elle va craquer,** Démétri ne me lâchait pas du regard, je me dégageais des bras de Jasper pour aller me réfugier dans ceux de mon ami. Il resserra son étreinte sur moi, provoquant un grognement de Jasper, je tournais les yeux sur lui, il fixait Alec.

-**J'éviterai si j'étais toi**, le menaça Jasper. Je vis le sourire cruelle d'Alec. Et je tirais mon bouclier sur toutes les personnes qui étaient venus à mon secours et j'eus une bonne idée, la froideur du pouvoir d'Alec vint percuter de plein fouet mon bouclier avec une puissance que je n'avais encore jamais testé. Il me regarda toujours cet air meurtrier affiché sur son visage, il grogna de nouveau sur moi.

J'entendis Carlisle arriver il n'était pas seul Aro était avec lui. Quand ils s'approchèrent je me tendis tout comme chacun des Volturi présent, même Alec perdait de sa superbe, il retira son pouvoir mais je laissais mon bouclier toujours en place incluant les nouveaux arrivant.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !** fit Aro d'une voix autoritaire et dure. Bien évidemment il avait déjà vu les dégâts physiques. Démétri prit la parole.

**-Nous ne savons pas exactement, mais je peux vous montrer ce que je sais,** les yeux d'Aro passèrent de moi dans les bras de Démétri à Alec qui avait renoncé à sa posture d'attaque devant Aro. Démétri desserra son étreinte mais me gardait toujours dans ses bras quand il tendit sa main à notre maître. Aro était en pleine lecture, il fronça les sourcils et prit un visage fermé, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

**-Approche Alec,** son ton était rude et ferme, Aro ressemblait vraiment à un vampire en cet instant. Alec s'exécuta et passa à côté de moi, je me raidis dans les bras de Démétri qui se recula et m'étreint plus fort.

**-Je vois !** dit-il toujours aussi dure. Puis il s'approcha de Jane et en lui posant la main sur son épaule encore saine, il lui ordonna.

**-Tais-toi, tu m'exaspères à geindre !** c'était la première fois que je voyais Aro autant en colère. Elle baissa le volume sans pour autant arrêter.

**-Je crois que l'on va avoir une discussion tous ensemble, après la fête. Carlisle mon ami peux-tu je te prie t'occuper de ces jeunes filles,** demanda-t-il plus cordialement.

**-Bien sûr,** répondit se dernier, s'emparant du bras de Jane, mobile sur le sol.

Il lui repositionna et lui banda de façon à l'immobiliser afin que la consolidation se fasse correctement. Puis il trouva le morceau de cou que je lui avais arraché parmi tous les miens qui traînaient sur sol eux aussi.

Après en avoir terminé avec Jane il s'approcha de moi, les morceaux de mon corps éparpillés sur le sol étaient plus nombreux et formaient un véritable puzzle, il les prit tous il devait y en avoir au moins une bonne dizaine, si ce n'est plus. Pendant que Carlisle s'attelait à la reconstitution de mon corps. Aro se tourna vers Noémie.

**-Annule le sortilège que tu as lancé sur Edward, tout de suite,** lui dit-il en colère.

**-Edward tu peux dès à présent retrouver ton libre arbitre,** articula-t-elle. J'entendais de la peur dans sa voix.

Edward sortit de sa catatonie, puis se tourna vers Jane, un grognement puissant sortit de sa gorge.

**-Si un jour tu t'avises ne serait-ce que poser un regard sur moi je te mettrais au feu moi même,** la menaça-t-il.

**-Edward je suis désolée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé et je t'assure que je vais me charger personnellement de cette histoire,** déclama Aro.

Edward hocha la tête, puis lança un regard plein de compassions et de regrets vers moi.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait cette tournure. Je ne t'aurais pas appelé si j'avais su. Je pensais que tu aurais pu me couvrir avec ton bouclier le temps que je vois Aro ou Alec pour régler ce problème, je suis vraiment désolé Bella,** il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait j'étais loin comme déconnectée de la réalité, la douleur de mon corps faisait barrage, comme mon bouclier empêchait les intrusions psychiques, ma douleur en faisait autant avec les paroles, ses mots me parvenaient mais je ne les comprenais pas je ne les entendais pas.

**-Démétri et Alec vous retournez à la salle il y a encore du monde. Jasper et Emmett pourriez-vous rester un peu avec Bella, je crains que quand elle va reprendre le dessus cela se transforme en crise.**

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent. Sous le regard reconnaissant d'Aro et celui plus compatissant de Carlisle.

**-Carlisle je te remercie encore une fois ta famille te fait honneur. Jane et Noémie vous me suivez.**

Il partit suivi de mes deux tortionnaires, en me lançant un regard inquiet.

* * *

**Je sais que je vais me faire incendier de couper là, mais sinon le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long. Et comme je trouve que vous avez baissé dans vos reviews je me venge, HAHAHA!**

**Sinon comment vous dire, je crois que je vais vous choquer un peu pour le prochain chapitre. Et je sais que je vais me faire taper par certaines d'entre vous. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si je ne réponds pas. Mdrrrr! Bon ça va je vais vous finir le prochain, peut être plus rapidement si j'ai assez de carburant. Vous savez où il se trouve ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alors je dois dire que vous vous êtes bien déchainé avec les reviews pour le dernier chapitre. Donc pour vous récompenser, je vous poste le chapitre 17 plus tôt que prévu. Et aussi parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas le faire avant la fin de semaine. **

**Un grand merci pour vous toutes, j'ai répondu aux inscrites et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Pour les anonymes un grand merci à vous les filles, pour votre soutient et vos appréciations qui me font chaud au cœur, et sur-gonfle mon égo. J'ai maintenant la tête aussi grosse qu'une montgolfière. Lol. Et en plus on a passé le cap des 200 review c'est tout simplement génialissime. **

**Et un petit clin d'œil spécial à Galswinthe qui à encore reviewver au bon moment. Tu as été ma centièmes reviews et tu es aussi ma deux centièmes;)**

**Aller je vous attends en bas. Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**_Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent:_**

_**-Démétri et Alec vous retournez à la salle il y a encore du monde. Jasper et Emmett pourriez-vous rester un peu avec Bella, je crains que quand elle va reprendre le dessus cela se transforme en crise.**_

_Les deux concernés acquiescèrent. Sous le regard reconnaissant d'Aro et celui plus compatissant de Carlisle._

_**-Carlisle je te remercie encore une fois ta famille te fait honneur. Jane et Noémie vous me suivez.**_

_Il partit suivi de mes deux tortionnaires, en me lançant un regard inquiet_.

**Chapitre:17,**

Démétri voulu se détacher de moi, mais je le retins si fortement que je l'entendis gémir de douleur.

**-Bella je dois y aller, je te promets de revenir dès que j'aurai fini. Laisse-moi partir ma belle,** il me déposa un baiser sur le front puis avec douceur il posa ses mains sur les miennes pour m'aider à défaire ma prise autour de lui. Je me laissais faire, il me serra encore un peu plus fort puis il s'adressa aux Cullen qui apparemment resteraient avec moi. Emmenez-la dans ma chambre elle y sera mieux. Alec émit un grognement.

**-La ferme Alec, ou je te jure que si tu la ramènes encore une fois, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire**, le rabroua Démétri. Il fit un pas en arrière se dégageant de moi prêt à partir rejoindre son poste. Alec ne bougea pas, Emmett me porta telle une jeune mariée. Jasper et Edward nous suivirent.

**-Tu comptes aller où Cullen ?** interpella Alec mauvais. Edward se retourna tout comme ses frères son regard était noir de rage.

**-J'accompagne Bella et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas cette fois.**

**-Tu crois ça, elle est à moi et j'aurais toujours mon mots à dire,** répondit Alec.

**-Je crois que tu viens de perdre ce privilège,** rétorqua Edward.

**-J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses, ou de ce qu'elle pense, je suis le seul à décider.**

**-Alec !** trancha Démétri, **contrairement à toi Edward ne s'en est pas pris à Bella et ce n'est pourtant pas sa compagne. Je pense moi aussi que tu n'as rien à dire, tu l'as bel et bien perdu ce soir, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Elle n'est ni ton animal de compagnie, ni ton jouet.**

Démétri avait volontairement frapper là où ça faisait mal, enfin le pensait-il. Moi je doutais de ce fait, car si vraiment il m'avait aimé comme tel ou comme moi je l'aimais il ne m'aurait jamais repoussé comme il l'avait fait.

**-Et je ne l'ai pas frappé non plus. Toi tu en es à combien ? Deux fois je crois,** renchérit Edward. Deux feulements sortirent respectivement de leurs poitrines. Jasper, Carlisle et Démétri s'interposèrent entre eux.

**-Très bien Cullen tu la veux ? Je te la laisse, j'en ai fini avec elle j'ai eu ce que je voulais et j'ai pris ce que j'avais à prendre,** dit-il avec un sourire perfide.

Démétri empoigna sans ménagement Alec et l'entraîna hors de notre vue. Edward se ressaisit seul une fois que mon compagnon si je pouvais encore l'appeler comme ça, disparu de sa vue. Emmett reprit la direction de la chambre de Démétri. J'étais perdue dans un océan déchaîné de souffrance, malgré les salves d'apaisement et de bien-être qu'essayait de m'envoyer Jasper rien n'y faisait. Mon âme, mon cœur, mon esprit étaient en morceaux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me rejetait ? Comment allais-je réussir à survivre sans l'homme de ma vie ? pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? N'avais-je été que l'enjeu d'une pulsion, d'un désir ? Il ne m'aimait pas, alors que moi je ne pouvais pas concevoir ma vie sans lui. Je n'en peux plus c'est trop douloureux, faites qu'on m'enlève cette douleur, s'il vous plaît qu'on m'enlève ce mal. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je veux mourir !

**-Bella ? Bella !** je sentais de la panique dans la voix d'Edward.

-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ?** demanda Carlisle.

-**Je peux l'entendre, j'entends ce qu'elle pense.**

**-Quoi ! Tu l'entends ? Bella ma puce qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** interrogea Emmett.

Je les entendais essayer de m'appeler mais je m'en foutais. Alec ne m'aimait pas, il ne me voulait pas, il avait fait tout ça juste pour me soumettre à sa nouvelle vie. C'était un véritable cauchemar, j'eus soudain une révélation. Je rêvais, c'était ça en fait j'étais en train de rêver.

Je suis encore à Phoenix et je vais pas tarder de me réveiller. Rien de tout ceci n'est vrai, et la douleur que je ressens est fictive, juste le fruit de mon imagination débordante.

**-Bella ma douce, tu ne rêves pas tout ceci est réel, nous somme réels.**

Je ne répondais pas je savais que j'allais me réveiller il suffisait juste que j'attende, c'est ça j'allais attendre et je me réveillerai, ma mère m'embrasserait comme chaque matin pendant que je nous préparerais le petit déjeuner. J'attendrais, je savais que cette douleur ne résisterait pas à mon réveil, je me sentais soulagée, il fallait juste prendre mon mal en patience et attendre que ce foutu réveil daigne bien sonner. L'avais-je bien enclenché avant d'aller me coucher ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas, mais il était rare les fois où je ne le faisais pas, alors je sais que quand il sera 7h du matin il allait invariablement sonner. J'allais attendre que ce cauchemar avance et quand l'heure sera venue la lumière du soleil matinal effacerait à jamais ce cauchemar.

**-Carlisle elle perd la tête. Elle croit qu'elle rêve, elle croit qu'elle est encore humaine.**

**-Les vampires peuvent perdre la tête ?** s'étonna Emmett.

**-Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, je pense que c'est temporaire une sorte de disjoncteur qui lui permet de réguler sa douleur.**

-**Je pense aussi que c'est l'explication. Elle est anéantie, sa souffrance est atroce, j'ai du mal à rester à côté et ne pas me laisser succomber à la violence de ses émotions. Elle ressent de la trahison, de l'abandon, du désespoir, de la culpabilité, du rejet c'est un véritable gouffre émotionnel, c'est comme si son cœur et son âme avait été séparés, ou transpercés je n'arrive pas à bien définir cette sensation. Par contre je viens de déceler un pic de soulagement.**

**-Oui elle croit qu'elle va se réveiller, elle est consciente de ce qui se passe, de nous en train de parler, mais c'est comme si elle nous observait et nous écoutait à travers de nombreux filtres, c'est bizarre comme vision.**

-**C'est peut-être son bouclier qui produit cet effet sur toi. Son pouvoir est mental, son esprit fonctionne différemment du notre elle a une faculté mental puissante et à part,** ajouta Carlisle.

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui la vois de cette façon c'est elle. Mais tu as raison je pense que c'est un effet de son bouclier, après tout vu la puissance de celui-ci alors qu'elle n'a que un mois, nous savons tous que nos dons se développes au fil du temps. C'est peut-être une variation de ce qu'elle pourra en faire par la suite.**

Il discutait de moi, de mon bouclier, mais je m'en moquais j'attendais impatiemment que je me réveille, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Tout le monde resta à mes côtés, je ne sais pas combien de temps venait de s'écouler, j'avais perdu toute notion de ce dernier, il aurait pu s'écouler 5 minutes comme 3 jours. Alice apparut, elle tenait absolument à m'habiller, franchement mon esprit était tordu aller imaginer une chose pareille dans une telle situation. Moi et la mode toute une histoire, et il avait fallu que je me trouve une amie imaginaire avec cette addiction.

Je voyais sourire Edward, il pouvait apparemment entendre mes pensées, le pauvres elles ne devaient pas être très agréables en ce moment, au moins il verrait à quel point je suis insignifiante, et comprendra qu'il s'était trompé lui aussi. Qui pourrait me prêter attention avec toutes ses superbes créatures qui naviguaient autour de lui, autour d'Alec. Alec la simple pensée de son prénom avait le même effet que du sel sur mes plaies béantes et encore fraîches.

**-Bella arrête ! Tu en vaux la peine, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il est seulement trop fier, et trop orgueilleux. Et moi je suis certain de ne pas m'être trompé, j'ai accès à tes pensées et même comme ça tu restes encore fascinante, même si elles ne sont pas joyeuses elles sont toujours plus intéressantes que celles de beaucoup d'autres personnes,** il était gentil un véritable ami, pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais entichée du seul être capable de me faire autant de mal alors que lui était la gentillesse personnifiée, doux, attentif et attentionné.

**-Je me le demande aussi,** me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin charmeur. J'aimerais récupérer mon don parce qu'avoir quelqu'un dans ma tête ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Il m'offrit un sourire d'excuse je savais qu'il ne maîtrisait pas cette facette de son pouvoir, je ne lui en voulais pas, c'est à moi que j'en voulais, mais je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Parce que j'étais incapable de mettre un terme à ce cauchemar. Ou parce que même dans mes rêves j'étais faible et fragile ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là sur le canapé dans la chambre de Démétri, cette notion de perte de temps m'agaçait et m'indifférait en même temps. Comment était-il possible de ressentir deux sentiments opposés pour une même pensée ? Surtout que cette pensée, ce fait, n'était même pas réel, je crois que c'est cela qui m'agaçait, être obligée d'attendre dans mon propre rêve.

Edward me porta jusque dans la salle de bains, Alice voulait m'habiller apparemment la robe que je portais était en lambeau. Je n'opposais aucune résistance, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être présente. La seule chose que je ressentais c'était cette sensation de perte et de mal être si intense que cela me submergea, je les voyais, je les entendais, mais je n'étais pas là, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi je m'en fichais. Je commençais à m'impatienter, il fallait que je me réveille et vite je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette douleur, je ne voulais plus la ressentir, je voulais être dans ma chambre si familière d'Arizona, je voulais sentir ces odeurs si chères à mon cœur celles qui me rassuraient. Je voulais entendre l'exaspération de ma mère parce que comme chaque matin j'enfilais un jean à la va vite qui ne faisait pas ressortir ma féminité.

J'étais de retour dans le canapé, je vis Démétri et Aro accompagnés de Sulpicia entrer. Je les aimais tous, mais je ne voulais pas être présente parmi eux, je voulais être tranquille, si seulement j'avais le contrôle de mon rêve je me serais réveillée à l'instant, pour échapper aux regards compatissants et attristés de mes maîtres, et de Démétri. Lui mon frère, le meilleur ami d'Alec, aïe son nom, encore un peu de sel.

Démétri avait pris mon parti face à ses amis qu'il connaissait depuis des décennies, il m'avait protégé moi contre eux et son maître. Son regard dénonçait tant de souffrances, je m'en voulais de lui imposer cela, de leur imposer cela à tous.

Sulpicia vînt s'installer à côté de moi, elle me caressa les cheveux ce geste tendre et maternelle, me rassurait et me faisait du bien à l'âme, je sentais l'amour que me portait Sulpicia et je l'aimais aussi mais pas assez pour refaire surface, dans cet état ma douleur bien qu'insupportable restait gérable. Mon envie de pleurer ne me lâchait pas et je ne pouvais pas extérioriser ce que j'avais à l'intérieur de moi c'était frustrant.

**-Bella mon enfant reprends-toi, reviens-moi j'ai besoin de toi. Tu m'entends Bella ?**

**-Elle vous entend parfaitement Sulpicia, mais elle ne peut pas répondre, la douleur quelle ressent est si profonde que son esprit s'est retranché sur lui même, à tel point que toute ses capacités de protection, toutes ses barrières se sont annihilées toutes seules.**

**-Tu peux l'entendre ?** fit Aro interrogateur.

**-Oui,** reprit-il,** et je pense que vous le pouvez également si vous la touchez,** Aro m'observa un instant, puis me demanda.

**-Bella est ce que je peux te toucher ?** C'était étonnant qu'il le demande car avec les autre il ne demandait pas, il le faisait.

Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait tout m'était égal. Edward hocha la tête en assentiment. Aro s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue, son geste était tendre et agréable comme si en même temps qu'il faisait défiler ma vie dans son esprit il essayait de me témoigner son l'affection. Toute ma vie repassait dans ma tête. Phœnix, ma mère, Phil, mon père, mes amis, le collège, le lycée, mes livres, mes voyages, mes pensées. Ma rencontre avec Alec et Jane, les menaces de cette dernière. L'attention d'Alec à l'hôtel, son espoir de me voir rester auprès de lui, sa joie et la mienne lors de mon réveil dans la voiture, ma première rencontre avec les Cullen à Dénali avec Eleazar et sa famille. L'attaque d'Edward et de Jasper, Alec me défendant, ma confiance en lui et ma fierté de l'avoir près de moi, notre premier baiser et ses conséquences. Il vit tout mon séjour à Forks avec les Cullen, ma discussion avec Alice et Emmett. Mon arrivée à Volterra, mes sentiments et mes pensées concernant tout mes proches, ma première fois, et les moments intimes entre nous, ravivant avec vivacité ma douleur et enfin la scène avec Jane, la torture qu'elle m'avait infligée avec l'aide de Noémie, mais surtout la trahison et le rejet d'Alec. Cela était trop pour moi, revivre cette scène était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter la douleur m'engloutit, m'anéantissant, fissurant un peu plus mon âme.

Je le repoussais violemment, en m'écroulant au sol me tordant de douleur, des sanglots secs étouffés dans ma gorge, des gémissements de souffrances, ainsi que d'autres gémissements qui se joignirent aux miens. Jasper était lui aussi aux prises avec l'intensité de mes émotions, j'aurais voulu pouvoir me reprendre pour lui éviter cette souffrance qui était la mienne, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'entendais des voix paniquées apeurées, je sentis deux bras puissant me saisir et me serrer pour me réconforter cette prise était désespéré comme je l'étais. Je sentis mon corps contre un autre, mes sens m'avaient quitté, je ne sus pas qui était la personne qui tentait me réconforter avant d'entendre sa voix me chuchoter à l'oreille.

**-Chut Bella, ça va aller ma belle. Reste avec moi, ça va aller,** sa voix était suppliante prise d'une émotion intense, il souffrait je les faisais tous souffrir.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? Pourquoi le seul être que je voudrais pouvoir toucher avec autant d'intensité, soit le seul à rester insensible ? Mes amis, ils étaient tous là et je les blessais, pire j'avais repoussé Aro violemment il fallait que j'arrive à me reprendre. Mais comment faire alors qu'autant de souffrance me paralysait. Comment faire pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle ? Même pour eux je ne savais pas si je pouvais y arriver. Je ne sais même pas si j'étais en train de rêver ou non, j'étais perdue, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, de mes pensées. Ce n'est pas possible de souffrir autant c'est intolérable ce n'est pas humain, mais le suis-je toujours ? Ou est-ce que mon cauchemars serait réalité ? Comment m'en sortir si je ne peux distinguer le vrai du faux ? Et cette douleur constante vicieuse qui s'insinue et se glisse jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide je ne le pouvais pas toute seule. Je me débattais, j'étais en train de me noyer dans mon esprit, je voulais remonter à la surface.

_**-AIDEZ-MOI !**_ hurlai-je dans ma tête.

**-Je suis là Bella, tu t'en sors bien continue comme ça ? Poses-toi les bonnes questions. La douleur, ta douleur est réelle. Aro, Sulpicia Démétri tout le monde est réel, nous le sommes aussi Bella et nous t'aimons. Laisse-nous t'aider, nous voulons t'aider. Personne ne t'en veut ne te sens pas coupable, tu ne l'es pas,** Aro était de nouveau à mes côté il prit ma main dans ma sienne, me montrant par ce geste qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour ma brusquerie précédente.

J'entendais les paroles d'Edward, elles me réconfortaient en quelque sorte. Bien sûr que j'avais mal, bien sûr que cette souffrance était intolérable, mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser devenir folle. Comment me jugeraient Sulpicia et Aro si je virais folle. Ils seraient obligés de me tuer, un nouveau-né qui a perdu l'esprit, c'était inconcevable de le laisser en vie.

Une petite graine insidieuse venait de germer dans mon esprit torturé. Peut-être que je pourrais m'en sortir comme ça ? Ma souffrance et mon enfer allaient cesser. Il fallait juste me laisser aller, laisser cette douleur prendre le dessus sur moi. Je serais ainsi complètement folle, et ils me tueraient, ils me libèreraient, plus de douleur, plus d'Alec, la plénitude et la sérénité et même s'il n'y a rien après tant pis. De toute façon je ne pense pas mériter quoi que ce soit, je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire je n'ai même pas réussi à me faire aimer de l'homme de ma vie, peut-être était ce tout ce que je méritais. Il fallait qu'ils mettent un terme à ma vie.

**-ISABELLA !** hurla Aro. **Tu vas te reprendre tout de suite jeune fille ! Et sache que je te garderai enfermée pendant des siècles et des siècles s'il le fallait pour l'éternité même, mais je ne te tuerai pas, tu m'entends !**

Il hurlait, il était furieux après moi. Cette colère, cette fureur cette voix dure et autoritaire eurent au moins le mérite de me saisir, l'espace de quelques secondes, j'oubliais ma douleur, ma peine, mon regard dans celui de mon vampire de père. Car même si j'avais maintes et maintes fois repoussé cette option et ce sentiment, c'est de cette façon que je l'estimais, je l'aimais comme une fille aime son père. Et sa voix dure, la fureur de son regard me choquèrent.

**-Jasper envoie lui du calme maintenant**, ordonna Edward. Je reçus une vague puissante de calme et de quiétude. Je me sentais somnolente, comme lorsque j'avais été droguée à la morphine la fois où je m'étais cassée le bras. Aro s'approcha son regard était moins furieux, Démétri me lâcha pour laisser Aro me prendre à son tour.

**-Bella ne repense plus jamais de cette façon, tu m'entends ce n'est pas digne de toi, ce n'est pas digne de nous. Les choses vont s'arranger, je te le promets. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour Jane et Noémie elles ne sont pas prêtes à t'approcher de nouveau. Pour le reste laisse passer un peu de temps, tout reprendra sa place.**

Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir mentionner son nom. J'arrivais avec beaucoup de difficultés et avec l'aide de Jasper à retrouver le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit mais je devais lutter et ce n'était pas facile. Je revoyais défiler mes moments avec Aro, il ralentissait sur les moments où il avait montrer son affection pour moi, et sa fierté.

**-Moi aussi Bella je t'aime tu es ma fille, et je ne te laisserai pas te perdre, et je ne te l'autorise pas non plus,** Sulpicia s'agenouilla au sol avec son époux et moi, et nous serra dans ses bras.

Elle ne dit rien mais je sentais tout son amour. Nous étions comme une famille à nous trois, et cela me faisait du bien, un grand bien. J'aimais mes amis mais c'est de cette affection là que j'avais besoin j'avais la sensation d'être à ma place avec eux. La souffrance était toujours là mais j'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser aller, ce n'était pas digne d'une Volturi je devais me montrer forte. Je repris totalement le contrôle de mon esprit, mes pensées étaient plus claires, et ma détermination à ne plus flancher sans faille. C'était la dernière fois que je me laissais aller publiquement, plus jamais je ne montrerai mes faiblesses, après tout Aro et Sulpicia méritaient une fille à leur hauteur, et tout comme je l'avais fait ils m'avaient choisi moi, et je devais tout faire pour leur prouver qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés.

-**Je vois que tu t'es reprise tant mieux, bien que de nouveau ton esprit est verrouillé mais j'en suis heureux,** me dit Aro.

**-Oui je vais me reprendre en main, je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien et je suis désolée de vous avoir imposé pareil spectacle,** murmurai-je.

**-C'est normal Bella tu es notre amie, et nous t'aimons tous,** rétorqua Alice. Je leur souriais à tous, j'avais trop laissé mes sentiments déborder pour au moins un siècle.

**-Je vais devoir vous laisser je dois encore m'occuper de notre prisonnier. Bella prend le temps qu'il te faut, tu n'as plus d'obligations pour le moment.**

**-Et si tu as besoin n'hésite pas,** renchérit Sulpicia. Aro et son épouse déposèrent chacun un baiser sur mon front et partirent accompagnés de Carlisle et d'Esmé qui nous avait rejoint mais que je n'avais pas remarqué.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Emmett et Rosalie, qui s'excusèrent car ils devaient terminer leurs bagages. J'avais presque oublier qu'ils devaient quitter le pays une fois la petite fête terminée. Une nouvelle vague de quiétude m'atteignit. Je fis un signe de remerciement à Jasper.

**-Je vais chercher tes affaires Bella. Jasper tu m'accompagnes je vais avoir besoin de toi,** enchaîna Alice, il acquiesça et partirent aussi, il ne restait plus que Démétri, Edward et moi.

**-Je te remercie Edward tu m'as été d'un grand secours.**

**-Tu es venue au mien c'est un juste retour des choses, et je n'ai rien fait de spectaculaire.**

**-Moi aussi je te remercie,** fit Démétri. Il se regardèrent en silence, mon vampire blond devait certainement expliquer la raison de son remerciement. J'avais besoin de parler à Démétri j'avais besoin d'explication. Edward acquiesça d'un hochement de tête à leur explication silencieuse, puis tourna la tête vers moi, j'étais toujours sur le sol. Il me tendit la main que j'attrapais et me releva sans mal. Il me prit dans ses bras, sa tête posée sur mon épaule.

**-Je suis tellement désolée Bella, je ne pensais pas que cela se terminerait de cette façon.**

**-Tu n'y es pour rien,** le rassurai-je.** Edward pourrais-tu nous me laisser seule avec Démétri j'ai besoin de lui parler. Je passerai avant que tu t'en ailles.**

**-Bien sûr !** répondit-il en déposant à son tour un baiser sur mon front. C'est fou ce que les vampires peuvent être tactiles.

Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, je m'installais sur son canapé, l'invitant à faire pareil. Il s'exécuta et prit place à mes côtés, je lui pris la main.

**-Dimi, je te remercie d'être là pour moi, et d'avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure. Tu es mon ami le plus cher.**

**-C'était de ma faute Bella, si ça a dégénéré autant c'est de ma faute c'est moi qui ai demandé à Alec de m'accompagner,** je fis la grimace au nom de mon ancien conjoint, et pris la mesure de ce fait, qu'il soit un ancien conjoint, attisa ma peine et la souffrance qui était liée à elle. Il pressa sa main sur la mienne en signe d'excuse.

**-Comment as-tu su ?**

**-Je t'ai vu partir comme une flèche je me suis douté que ça n'allait pas, et puis j'ai entendu Jasper et Emmett dire qu'Edward devait normalement déjà être revenu, et comme le pouvoir d'Alice ne fonctionnait pas en présence de Raphaëlle, ils ne savaient pas ce qui le retardait. De plus je l'avais entendu dans ton téléphone dire qu'il avait des ennuies et la voix de Noémie, j'en ai conclu qu'elle l'avait envouté et comme toi seule pouvait l'immuniser, j'ai demander à... enfin je lui ai raconté tout ça, et les Cullen nous voyant partir nous ont accompagné.**

**-Je comprends, mais ne t'en veux pas tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Par contre je voudrais te parler de quelques choses. Et ce n'est pas vraiment facile.**

**-Vas-y tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**

**-Je vais partir, je vais quitter le château.**

**-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Bella ! Pas comme ça ! Pas à cause de lui !**

**-Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai trop mal et le voir tous les jours ne va pas m'aider.**

**-Il va se calmer tout reviendra comme avant, ne pars pas sinon cela ne pourra pas se faire.**

**-Démétri, ma décision est prise, je m'en vais je ne veux pas arranger les choses, il a été très clair à mon sujet. Je reviendrai de temps en temps et on se reverra, on s'appellera mais j'ai besoin d'être loin d'ici, loin de lui.**

**-Bella il a agit comme un con mais il t'aime je peux te l'assurer. Il t'aime vraiment.**

**-Peut-être, je n'en suis pas persuadée vois-tu. Mais quoi qu'il en soit j'ai besoin de plus, j'ai besoin de soutien, de gentillesse, d'affection, d'attention aussi et pas seulement quand nous sommes dans notre chambre. Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on agite sous le nez des autres. Et honnêtement je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore envie de le revoir. J'ai failli perdre la tête pour lui, je ne peux pas le laisser avoir une telle influence sur moi. La meilleur solution c'est de partir de me reprendre en main et peut-être que si j'arrive à passer au-dessus de ça, je pourrais revenir mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.**

**-Je t'aime Bella,** me dit-il sérieusement, il espérait sincèrement que j'allais renoncer.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime,** lui répondis-je. Il souffla constatant que rien ne me ferait changer d'avis.

**-Tu as déjà pris ta décision ?** c'était plus une constatation, qu'une question.

Je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment. Mon vampire blond était peiné, je le voyais il ne le cachait pas, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra le plus fort qu'il put. Il me faisait mal, mais je ne dis rien, il avait besoin d'un contact physique un des derniers avant mon départ. Je sentais que dans cette prise il tentait implicitement de me faire rester, de me garder près de lui, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Comment pourrais-je rester dans ce château alors que mes tortionnaires y déambuleraient librement. Et surtout que _lui_ s'y trouvait et pire que je devrais le voir et travailler chaque jours à ses côtés. Non je tenais au peu de santé mentale qu'il me restait, et surtout je n'avais ni la force et encore moins de courage pour l'endurer. Nous restâmes collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Jasper et Alice revinrent avec deux sac de voyages remplis, je ne savais même pas que j'avais autant d'affaires.

**-Ça va aller pour elle Démétri et tu l'as reverra bientôt, fais-moi confiance.**

**-Si tu le dis,** rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte, il ne paraissait pas convaincu du tout.

**-Nous te reverrons tout à l'heure Bella,** fit Alice sans son enthousiasme habituel, j'étais certaine que sa sollicitude était pour Démétri, il s'était fait adopté à l'unanimité par la famille Cullen, et même par Edward qui aurait cru ça au départ.

Ils nous firent un signe de tête et repartirent finir leurs bagages. Je me levais et après avoir embrassé Démétri sur le sommet de son crane je pris ma cape dans mes mains et je pris la direction des appartements de Sulpicia et d'Aro. Une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de mon estomac au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de leurs appartements. Et je n'entendis pas la présence ni d'Aro ni de Sulpicia. J'appelais ma maîtresse par téléphone.

**-Oui Bella ?**

**-Sulpicia, j'aurais aimé vous parler ? Pouvez-vous revenir ou dites-moi où je peux vous rejoindre.**

**-Nous sommes dans le petit salon de réception. Nous t'attendons.**

**-J'arrive à tout de suite.**

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir sinon cela m'aurait très certainement fait remettre en cause ma décision. J'arrivais devant le salon et je sentis plusieurs fragrances. Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Caïus et son épouse, Carlisle, Jane, Noémie et Alec. Je frissonnais à l'idée que tout le monde étaient présent ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir m'expliquer et m'exprimer devant tout le monde. Tant pis ma décision était prise et je devais leur confronter mon choix.

J'entrais après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, histoire de me donner du courage.

À proximité des maîtres je mis mon genoux à terre certainement la dernière fois que j'aurais à effectuer ce geste.

**-Bella, je suis content de te revoir si rapidement,** me fit Aro sincère. **Relève-toi veux-tu.**

Je me relevais et gardais mes yeux sur lui et sa compagne je déviais jusqu'à Marcus mais pas au-delà. Bien que cela ne m'empêcha pas de les voir tous. Et lui comprit, à sa vue mon cœur mort se serra, et l'hémorragie se rouvrit, mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer ni à lui, ni à elles le mal que je ressentais. À personne je m'étais faite la promesse d'être forte, et j'allais au moins en avoir l'apparence.

**-Tu voulais nous parler Bella. Veux-tu cette conversation en privé ?** demanda Sulpicia indulgente.

**-Non je pense que cela concerne tout le monde présent.**

**-Bien alors tu as toute notre attention,** décréta Marcus.

**-Pour ne pas changer,** s'éleva la voix d'Athenodora. Je ne pus réprimer mon envie de lui répondre.

**-Soyez rassurer, cela va vite changer,** lançai-je acerbe.

**-Je ne t'autorise pas à parler à mon épouse de la sorte,** intervint Caïus en colère comme toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi. **C'est ta maîtresse et tu lui dois allégeance.**

**-Ce fut ma maîtresse, ma présence ici est pour vous signifier ma décision de quitter le château et Volterra. Je ne vous dois plus allégeance de par ce fait,** rétorquai-je.

**-Ne fais pas ça**, m'implora Sulpicia.

**-Je suis désolée, mais vous comprendrez aisément que je ne peux pas rester ici, encore moins quand mon autorité est remis en cause par un régent,** lâchai-je en tournant la tête dans la direction de Caïus, qui me fit un sourire méprisant.

**-Bella, ne veux-tu pas prendre un peu de recul et réfléchir plus posément à cette décision.**

**-C'est tout réfléchit Aro, sachez que si vous ou vos maître avez besoin de moi ou de mes services à titre temporaire je me ferais un devoir de revenir près de vous.**

**-Merci Bella, cela nous touche et nous attriste beaucoup. Ne veux-tu pas revenir sur ta décision ?** me demanda à son tour Marcus.

**-Non je suis désolée j'ai besoin de découvrir certaine choses par moi même et surtout loin d'ici. Vous pouvez comprendre qu'avec tout ce que j'ai traversé ce soir je ne me sens plus à ma place ni, chez moi ici. Je dois savoir où est ma place dans ce monde et surtout je dois prendre du recul.**

**-Je comprends Bella,** me fit Marcus en lançant un regard noir à Caïus et Alec, ce dernier baissa la tête, devant l'intensité du reproche silencieux de Marcus. Je m'avançais pour rendre ma cape à Sulpicia son regard si triste m'aurait tiré des larmes si j'avais encore pu pleurer. Elle la prit et la porta à son nez s'imprégnant de mon odeur. C'était un véritable déchirement de voir Sulpicia si prise dans sa tristesse.

**-Bella s'il te plaît donne-moi des nouvelles et reviens me voir de temps en temps.**

**-Promis Sulpicia,** j'allais partir quand Caïus qui ne perdait jamais l'occasion de la ramener, m'interpela.

**-Tu as oublié la carte de crédit,** cracha-t-il dédaigneux.

**-Non je ne l'ai pas oublié je l'ai confié à Démétri qui vous la remettra.**

**-Non Bella, cette carte puise dans mes réserves personnelles, et je veux que tu la gardes.**

**-Je ne peux pas Sulpicia et de toute façon j'en aurais pas besoin j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut avec moi.**

**-Elle n'a pas totalement perdu l'esprit apparemment,** ironisa Caïus.

Sulpicia lui lança un regard noir ainsi qu'à son épouse et se tourna vers moi.

**-Bella, je sais que tu m'as toujours été fidèle et bien plus que certain gardes qui sont là depuis des siècles et pas que des gardes d'ailleurs. Et je pense savoir que tu ne permettras pas que mon honneur et ma fierté soient bafoués par un refus de ta part.**

**-Bien sûr que non,** fis-je agacée, elle savait reconnaître et utiliser mes points faibles ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était l'épouse d'Aro.

**-Donc tu ne vas pas froisser ma fierté en refusant mon cadeau devant toutes ces personnes.**

**-Non Sulpicia je ne vous ferai pas cet affront, mais vous le saviez déjà.**

Elle m'attira à elle et me prit dans ses bras.

**-Tu vas vraiment beaucoup me manquer Bella, et s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas sans nouvelle.**

**-Je vous fais la promesse de vous appeler une fois par semaine. Ça vous va ?**

**-C'est merveilleux, à bientôt ma fille,** elle me déposa un baiser sur mon front et me lâcha pour laisser son époux, m'étreindre à son tour.

**-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit surtout n'hésite pas, nous aurons toujours du temps pour toi Bella, tu seras toujours une Volturi.**

**-Merci Aro,** je lui rendis son étreinte.

**-Bella, pourrais-je te voir en priver dans mes appartements ?** demanda Marcus qui lui était resté assis et pensif.

Je restais surprise, je n'avais jamais été convié dans les appartements de Marcus, jamais personne n'avait jamais été convié dans ses appartements, c'était son antre son refuge, même pas les maîtres n'y avaient accès.

**-Bien sûr, quand est-ce que vous voulez que je passe ?**

**-D'ici une heure.**

**-Je vous y rejoindrais.**

**-Bella si tu veux nous accompagner nous serons heureux de t'accueillir le temps que tu veuilles rester,** me fit Carlisle.

**-Je vous remercie Carlisle, mais je vais devoir décliner votre offre, je passerai certainement vous voir dans quelques temps, mais pour le moment j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude.**

**-Mon offre n'est pas limité dans le temps, tu seras la bienvenue quand tu le voudras.**

**-Je vous remercie,** je fis un pas en arrière et je me retournais pour partir, mon cœur se déchira encore de quelques millimètre quand j'aperçus Alec qui me fixait le visage impassible, alors que sa sœur arborait un sourire franc et honnête, bien sûr elle était heureuse de mon départ. Mais ce qui me fit le plus mal c'est la façon dont Alec tourna le regard pour fixer un point à l'opposer de moi. Je sortis du petit salon sous la réprimande appuyée de Marcus qui venait certainement de faire disparaître le petit sourire victorieux de Jane.

Je passais une partie de l'heure restante avec Démétri, qui tenta à maintes reprise de me faire rester. En partant Démétri me prit encore une fois dans ses bras me faisant promettre lui aussi de lui téléphoner une fois par semaine et de revenir le voir très vite. Je pris mes affaires que j'avais triées pour n'avoir qu'un seul sac de voyage à transporter. Après avoir poser mon sac près du bureau de Gianna, je pris la direction de l'aile où les Cullen se trouvaient. J'arrivais et évidemment tout le monde m'attendaient dans la chambre d'Alice, j'avais prévu de faire le tour mais évidemment maintenant que Raphaëlle était partie elle pouvait de nouveau scruter l'avenir, et m'avait vu arriver.

**-Ma belle,** m'accueillit-elle. **Contente que tu sois là.**

**-Je n'allais pas vous laisser partir sans venir vous dire au revoir.**

**-Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir avec nous ?** demanda-t-elle sans tourner autour du pot.

-**Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment.**

-**Oui je sais j'ai juste essayé une dernière fois.**

Je les questionnais sur leur mode de vie, pour savoir comment ils s'y prenaient pour passer le plus inaperçus possible. Je leur demandais comment il faisait avec l'argent, comment ils se le procuraient. Ils m'apprirent qu'ils jouaient en bourse. Alice me dit que quand je m'installerai elle me dirait où placer un peu d'argent pour que cela me rapporte, pour que je puisse me débrouiller seule sans la solde de Sulpicia, je ne trouvais pas cela très honnête mais après tout ce n'est pas comme si je volais à ceux qui en manquaient, j'arriverai aisément à vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Le moment de partir arriva, je passais dans les bras de chacun et tous m'embrassaient, j'étais ensevelie entre les remerciements et les encouragements. Le dernier fut Edward et je sentis une grande émotion émaner de lui, il devait se sentir coupable certainement, je m'exténuais à le réconforter et le rassurer, mais rien n'y fit vraiment de toute façon j'avais une théorie concernant Edward Cullen, pour moi il devait être ce que l'on appelle une âme torturée. Voyant l'heure pour moi de rejoindre Marcus je l'enlaçais et tout comme pour Démétri il me serra très fort dans ses bras, en me demandant de l'appeler si j'avais un problème. Que lui et sa famille m'étaient redevable, et qu'ils comptaient bien un jour me rembourser ces dettes. J'ai eu beau m'évertuer à leur dire qu'ils ne me devaient rien, je pense que souffler sur un piano pour en sortir une mélodie aurait été plus efficace.

Après un au-revoir chaleureux et émotif, je pris la direction des appartements de Marcus, j'étais légèrement angoissée, personne n'était jamais venue ici même pas Renata qui le suivait en permanence. On pourrait croire en apparence que tout allait pour le mieux, enfin pour le mieux n'est pas vraiment la bonne expression, mais en tout cas je faisais mon maximum pour cacher ma douleur. Seul Jasper savait exactement ce que je ressentais au fond de moi, cette déchirure, ce désespoir et cette solitude qui me rongeaient, mais j'arrivais à y faire face en tout cas pour le moment, et si je devais craquer ce serait loin d'ici je ne le laisserai plus jamais m'atteindre de cette manière, et pour être franche je n'avais plus vraiment envie de le laisser m'atteindre de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Alec avait un trop grand pouvoir sur moi, je me devais de me protéger, mon bouclier fonctionnait très bien contre les attaques psychiques, mais je devais en trouver un pour protéger mon cœur avec la même efficacité.

J'étais devant la porte de son logement, il m'ouvrit avant même que j'ai pu m'arrêter.

**-Je t'en pris entre Bella;**

-**Je vous remercie maître.**

**-Tu n'as plus à m'appeler maître et ce serait un honneur d'entendre ta voix prononcer mon prénom. **

**-Très bien Marcus,** bizarrement ce ne fut pas aussi dur que je l'avais pensé.

**-Installe-toi Bella je voulais te parler un peu avant ton départ,** il m'indiqua un fauteuil près d'une bibliothèque impressionnante. Toute la pièce était jonchée de livres et l'odeur de cet endroit me transporta une odeur de papier, d'encre, de parchemin, et de cire d'abeille. J'adorais véritablement ce lieu où je me sentais parfaitement bien.

**-J'aime cette pièce,** lui avouai-je.

**-Cela ne m'étonne pas Bella, c'est pour cela que je t'ai fait venir ici je compte t'offrir quelque chose avant ton départ, mais avant je souhaiterai une petite discussion avec toi.**

Je hochais la tête pour lui confirmer mon intention de l'écouter.

**-Voilà je suis au courant bien évidemment de ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Alec,** au nom de mon ancien compagnon une douleur fulgurante me traversa de part en part.** Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je sais que vous allez finir par arranger les choses, ce qui vous unis est très fort.**

**-Je ne sais pas Marcus, je ne nie pas que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, mais j'ai trop mal et je ne peux pas lui laisser avoir autant d'emprise sur moi, je suis trop faible à ces côtés.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu es une personne forte qui n'a pas besoin d'un homme pour la diriger, c'est le problème dans ton couple Alec ne veut pas faire d'effort et pour lui c'est toi qui doit t'adapter. Et je crois que la séparation va vous profiter à tous les deux. Mais quoi qu'il arrive Bella ne lui pardonne pas, il n'avait pas le droit de réagir aussi violemment contre toi et ce n'était pas la première fois à ce que j'ai compris. Un compagnon doit respecter son âme sœur. Et tant qu'il ne le comprend pas reste loin de lui, il doit apprendre tout seul où est son intérêt, et subir la conséquence de ses actes.**

**-Vous êtes un hommes sage Marcus, je vous remercie pour vos conseils que j'ai bien l'intention de suivre.**

**-J'ai plusieurs siècles d'expériences on en découvre des choses avec autant de temps. Autre chose Bella, utilise ta carte de crédit, je sais que tu ne l'as accepté juste pour éviter un affront à Sulpicia devant Caïus, mais utilise la si tu en as besoin.**

Je hochais la tête en consentement, car j'avais bien l'intention de m'en servir bon j'avais aussi dans l'intention de rembourser, mais on ne se refait pas. Enfin j'osais espérer le contraire pour avoir l'espoir un jour de pouvoir revoir et être avec mon amour.

Il se leva et alla droit sur un des pans de la bibliothèque, il en retira un ouvrage ancien, il caressa avec affection la reliure en cuire et s'approcha de moi. Je me levais pour lui faire face, il me tendit l'ouvrage.

**-Je me souviens de l'une de nos conversations sur la littérature et tu m'avais dit aimer tout particulièrement cet ouvrage, alors je te l'offre,** je pris l'ouvrage en question et je l'ouvris à la première page. Je restais choquée c'était l'œuvre original de Pride and Préjudice de Miss Jane Austen, j'en restais sans voix, je fixais l'œuvre dans mes mains caressant les pages avec amour et révérence.

**-C'est l'œuvre original avant tous les changements qu'il a subi, un diamant brute.**

**-Oh ! C'est trop je ne peux pas l'accepter il a vraiment trop de valeur. C'est une folie Marcus.**

**-Tu m'offenserais si tu le refusais, sache que j'avais dans l'intention de te l'offrir l'année prochaine quand tu aurais fêté tes un an parmi nous, mais tu ne seras pas là alors je prends un peu d'avance.**

-**Je ne sais pas quoi dire, « merci » c'est tellement peu.**

**-C'est très largement suffisant Bella. Me permets-tu de t'embrasser pour te souhaiter un bon voyage ?**

**-Comment pourrais-je vous refuser cela.**

Il prit ma main et y déposa un baiser, je m'avançais jusqu'à ce que je sois contre lui puis j'entourais mes bras autour de sa taille et posais ma tête contre sa poitrine et je lui murmurais un merci. Après s'être figé face à ma démarche peu coutumière il me rendit mon étreinte et se libéra assez habilement ce qui me fit sourire, il n'avait pas l'habitude à ce que l'on soit aussi tactile avec lui. Je crois que seul Aro avait ce privilège. Il me rendit mon sourire et je compris qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Après un énième remerciement je pris congé.

J'avais fait le tour des au-revoir les autres n'étaient pas aussi important et surtout pas après la révélation de Jane sur le respect factice qu'ils m'avaient tous témoigné, par peur des représailles de mon ex-compagnon. C'est donc sans difficulté que je faisais une croix sur eux. J'arrivais à proximité du hall d'accueil là où se trouvait le bureau de Gianna et par le fait mon sac. La douce fragrance d'Alec parvint à mon odorat bien trop habituer à son odeur. Mon cœur se rappela à mon souvenir, c'est fou comme un cœur mort pouvait se faire encore plus entendre qu'à l'époque où il battait vaillamment dans mon thorax. J'avais décidé qu'il ne verrait rien alors je continuais sur la même lancée et pénétrais dans le hall, il m'attendait à côté de mon sac. Je ne pus faire autrement que de le regarder vu qu'il fallait que je m'approche de lui pour récupérer mes affaires une vraie torture pour moi, mais il ne le verrait pas. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau, et cette assurance qui m'avait toujours chamboulée et fait rêver, j'étais presque prête à tout pour revoir ce sourire qui me chavirait, pour sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains sur mon corps, l'entendre murmurer mon nom. Mais je devais me concentrer sur mon objectif, partir ne plus le laisser me traiter de la sorte, me protéger de lui et de ses pulsions qui me blessaient et me réduisaient en charpie à chaque changement d'humeur.

Je m'arrêtais face à lui et le fixais à mon tour, sans ciller mon visage était impassible j'étais déterminée.

**-Tu t'en vas donc vraiment ?**

**-Oui.**

**-C'est lâche et puéril comme réaction.**

**-Ce qui est encore plus lâche c'est de frapper sa compagne,** Rétorquais-je acerbe.

**-Tu allais tuer ma sœur.**

**-Tu as choisi ton camp, tant mieux pour toi.**

**-Ce n'est pas une histoire de camps ou pas Bella, c'est ma sœur je ne pouvais pas te laisser la tuer sous mes yeux.**

**-Non tu as raison, mais par contre qu'elle m'ait torturé t'a nettement moins touché.**

**-J'ai réagi à l'instinct Bella.**

**-C'est un véritable problème chez toi, mais vois-tu ce n'est plus le mien. Apprends à gérer tes crises tout seul.**

-**Tu ne peux pas partir tu...** il s'arrêta et me fixa durement.

**-Je... quoi Alec?**

Pour toute réponse il s'approcha de moi attrapa mes cheveux d'une main et ma taille de l'autre il m'attira contre lui violemment et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était fou, violent, furieux, mais tellement bon. Mon cœur finit de se déchirer il était véritablement en deux parties dans ma cage thoracique. Je lui rendis son baiser et au moment où je répondis à sa supplique il devint plus doux plus attentionné j'étais au bord du précipice, un profond désespoir s'empara de moi au moment où il se sépara de moi.

**-Je sais que tu m'aimes.**

**-C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas suffisant Alec je m'en vais et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'y changera ma décision, tu m'as fait trop de mal.**

**-Je sais que tu veux rester. Tu m'as rendu mon baiser**

-**Tu as pris ce que tu avais à prendre et j'en ai fait autant, maintenant je m'en vais.**

**-Reste Bella. Reste avec moi,** son regard et sa voix me suppliaient.

* * *

**Je suis une vilaine fille, mais j'aime tellement vos messages. Comme dirait Tite-nouille je suis machiavélique. LOL.**

**Non honnêtement j'ai horreur moi aussi d'être coupée à un moment clef d'une intrigue, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.**

**Alors j'attends vos avis, que va faire notre jolie Bella, rester ou partir?**

**Allez n'hésitez pas je vous assure que vous ne me dérangez absolument pas. LOL.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Avant de vous laisser lire quelques petites réponses aux anonymes**.

**Ange****:** tu as été la plus proche de ce qui va se passer ;)

**Luna:** merci et t'inquiète pas elle ne coupera pas les ponts avec Dimi chéri.

**Béatrice:**J'ai bien prévu un POV Alec mais pas tout de suite.

**Noleme:**J'ai adoré ta review, tu auras certaines réponses dans ce chapitre quand aux restes je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien dire ;)

i**sabelle:** Je te remercie pour ta review et je peux comprendre. En tout cas merci encore de suivre même si tu ne te signal pas à chaque fois.

**Bella22:** Tu sais que j'aime te surprendre lol, et malheureusement je ne vais pas aller dans le sens de ton souhait mais je pense que tu vas aimer quand même ;)

**sun:** C'est vrai que c'est un chapitre particulièrement triste mais il en faut un peu aussi. Et pour Aro il connait sa véritable identité parce qu'il a touché les Cullen qui eux étaient au courant. Bella elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Aro quant à lui, voulait lui prouver en quelques sorte que même s'il ne lisait pas dans ses pensés il pouvait être en mesure de connaître ses petits secrets.

**Youyou: ** Je suis désolée je ne peux pas te dire pour l'instant si je compte mettre Bella et Edward ensemble ou pas. Je nuirais à l'intrigue de mon histoire et ce serait dommage pour celles qui me suivent et surtout qui suivent ce triangle amoureux depuis le premier jours.

Par contre je poste une fois par semaine en moyenne, sauf quand vous faites déborder ma boite mail avec vos reviews ou pour vous récompenser et dans la mesure de l'avancée de mes écrits je poste un peu plus souvent. Là par exemple j'ai deux chapitres de terminer et un troisième entamé;)

**MeiikO3:** Tu as parfaitement compris mon états d'esprit concernant le personnage de Bella ;) et je te rassure quand j'ai des reviews aussi enthousiaste et longue que ça ne me saoule pas le moins du monde, j'adore. LOL

**Eldarien:** Tes compliments me touchent à chaque fois, merci.

**Lysbeth:**En fait si je m'arrête comme ça c'est que j'ai remarqué que j'avais plus de reviews quand je vous laissais sur votre faim. Et je suis une droguée, ma drogue la plus forte avant même ma caféine c'est vos reviews ;) et merci pour ton suivi.

**Shaly:** Moi aussi je les hais ces deux là, et t'inquiètes elle va le faire nager carrément;) lol.

**Tite-nouille:** Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me faire à ton pseudo à chaque fois que je le vois j'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Lol. Sinon tu sais maintenant que je ne suis pas aussi méchante que je le laisse paraître. (une auréole et un halo de lumière viennent d'apparaitre au dessus de ma tête.) En fait en plus de solliciter des reviews de cette manière qui je dois avouer fonctionne bien ;). Je prends un peu la température pour voir si j'arrive à encore vous surprendre un peu. Et en ce qui concerne la chapitre qui va suivre j'ai un peu changé ma construction habituel donc je ne pouvais pas couper autrement le chapitre précédent.

Encore un grand merci pour celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu personnellement mais vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses et je ne m'en plains pas, mais je commence à manquer de temps pour faire tout ce que je dois faire entre ma vie privé et l'écriture de cette fic ainsi que les deux autres sur lesquels je travail mais qui n'avancent pas aussi bien. Alors je suis désolée si par la suite je ne peux pas vous répondre à toute, bien que je vais tout de même essayer.

Bon ça y est j'ai fini bonne lecture.

* * *

**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent.**

_**-Je sais que tu m'aimes.**_

_**-C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas suffisant Alec je m'en vais et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'y changera ma décision, tu m'as fait trop de mal.**_

_**-Je sais que tu veux rester. Tu m'as rendu mon baiser**_

_-**Tu as pris ce que tu avais à prendre et j'en ai fait autant, maintenant je m'en vais.**_

_**-Reste Bella. Reste avec moi,** son regard et sa voix me suppliaient._

**Chapitre 18.**

_**Deux ans plus tôt :**_

**-Tu es sûre Bella, tu veux rester avec moi ?**

**-Oui j'ai besoin de me poser et cet endroit est fait pour moi.**

**-C'est comme tu le souhaites mais si un jour tu as besoin, appelle-moi d'accord ?**

**-Oui promis Garrett, et n'oublie pas de transmettre mes pensées à Eleazar et sa famille, et sois gentil avec eux, tu veux.**

**-Comme toujours,** me dit-il faussement indigné par mon manque de jugement. Il me prit dans ses bras pour une accolade des plus amicales, j'avais aimé parcourir le monde avec Garrett, c'était si naturel d'être avec lui.

Il était d'une compagnie agréable, il connaissait et avait vécu beaucoup de choses, il aimait me raconter ses péripéties, et il avait un véritable don de narrateur. Quand il commençait une histoire je buvais littéralement chaque paroles. Notre rencontre avait été le fruit du hasard, cela faisait six mois que je vivais comme une nomade. Je parcourais le monde au départ pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et Volterra, puis j'avais aimé cette sensation de liberté, faire ce que je voulais comme bon me semblait. Visiter de nouveaux pays, rencontrer de nouvelles cultures, sentir de nouvelles fragrances. Et savourer différents mets, mon préférer est sans conteste le jaguar mais malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas une variété en surabondance, je ne m'étais laissée tenter juste une fois et je le regrettais presque, car je ne pourrais malheureusement pas m'en sustenter de nouveaux avant quelques décennies.

J'étais en Amazonie, le plus près du continent Américain dont j'ai pu me rapprocher. Je n'avais pas voulu mettre les pieds en Amérique, pour être sûre de ne pas être tentée de m'approcher de mes parents. Savoir comment ils allaient, les voir de mes propres yeux avait été très tentant mais je ne pouvais prendre ce risque. Qui sait s'ils étaient restés aux mêmes endroits. Pour mon père il devait certainement être encore à Forks, il n'avait jamais quitté sa maison, mais ma mère aurait pu être n'importe où elle devait à l'époque déménager à Jacksonville pour le travail de Phil, et qui sait ce dernier aurait bien pu déménager ailleurs pour les mêmes raisons. Alors je me suis fait la promesse de revenir en Amérique que dans un siècle quand plus personne ne pourrait me reconnaître, valait mieux être prévoyante. Être la seule à souffrir de cette situation était suffisant.

J'étais au plus profond de la jungle Amazonienne, cette jungle dite hostile, moi je n'y croisais pas âmes qui vivent. J'adorais ce lieux, ces senteurs, cette faune et cette flore. Puis j'entendis au loin des voix celles d'un homme et des grognements, puis l'odeur de quatre vampires me parvinrent aux narines.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais fait cela je ne le savais toujours pas, mais je m'étais retrouvée à cavaler comme une dératée vers la source de ce bruit qui jurait considérablement dans ce lieux de quiétude. Ce qui me surpris dans ma réaction, ce fut de ne pas réfléchir une demi seconde avant de me diriger vers la source de futurs ennuies, alors qu'au court des six dernier mois, depuis que j'étais partie de Volterra, j'avais tout mis en œuvre pour ne croiser absolument personne. Dès que je sentais une fragrance vampirique je prenais la direction opposée. Là je sentais quatre vampires alors que j'étais seule et je me précipitais à leur devant, comme si mon instinct me disait qu'il fallait que j'aille là-bas.

J'arrivais et je fis face à trois vampires femelles, qui me détaillaient avec hostilité, et un homme l'auteur des cris, je le voyais affolé, il gesticulait essayant d'éviter des attaques que lui seul pouvait voir. Les trois femmes l'entouraient, à n'en point douter elles étaient sur le point de procéder à son démembrement.

Deux d'entre elles se détournèrent du vampire mâle qui tentait d'esquiver les attaques mentales dont il était victime. J'étirais mon bouclier jusqu'à lui quand je compris qu'aucune discussion avec ces trois amazones ne pouvait être possibles. Elles étaient très certainement très anciennes et protégeaient leur territoire avec un volonté farouche. Elles tenaient à la pérennité de ce lieux et de leur vie.

Elles étaient en postures d'attaques, posture que j'imitais sans détourner mes yeux. Elles me regardèrent surprises, l'une d'elle, la plus grande avait un pouvoir mental et le projetait avec force sur moi, mon bouclier me protégeait. L'homme vampire ayant repris ses esprits vint se placer à côté de moi. Nous étions inférieur en nombre, mais le fait qu'elles soient privées de leur pouvoir nous arrangeait. Je tentais d'entamer le dialogue.

**-Restez calme, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous souhaitons simplement reprendre notre chemin sans encombre,** lançai-je hésitante.

Elles me détaillèrent encore un fois leur regard laissaient paraître de la curiosité, de la colère aussi, mais surtout de la crainte. Elles se regardèrent un instant, comme si elle avaient une conversation silencieuse, je me demandais si elles étaient télépathes, mais l'étude de leurs comportements m'emmena plutôt sur la voie d'une complicité exacerbée développée au fil des siècles.

La grande tenta à nouveau de me projeter son pouvoir, toujours sans effet sur mon bouclier.

**-Je suis désolée mais ton pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur moi, cesse de te fatiguer pour rien. Comme je vous l'ai dit nous n'aspirons qu'à continuer notre route,** affirmai-je avec une teinte d'irritation dans la voix.

Mon compagnon d'infortune, tenta de m'apaiser.

**-Reste calme, si elle voient que tu t'énerves elles risquent de prendre cela pour une agression, et elles attaqueront.**

Je hochais la tête, pour l'informer que j'avais bien compris le message.

La grande brune, celle avec le pouvoir, fit un pas en avant.

**-Nous vous laissons exceptionnellement continuer votre chemin, mais ne revenez plus ici ce secteur est notre territoire et nous ne tolérons aucune intrusion.**

**-Nous vous remercions, et nous prendrons en compte vos recommandations,** déclara l'homme que je venais de sauver, il me tira doucement par le bras m'invitant par ce fait à le suivre. Nous reculâmes sans pour autant nous retourner de façon à ce que l'on soit à bonnes distances pour nous retourner et partir à pleine vitesse. Une fois éloignés suffisamment du problème potentiel, nous nous arrêtâmes.

**-Je te remercie jeune damoiselle,** me dit-il courtois.

**-Tout le plaisir était pour moi gentilhomme,** lui répondis-je en lui faisant une révérence, je le taquinais quand au choix de son expression.

**-Bella Volturi, je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer dans pareil endroit.**

**-Tu me connais ?**

**-Bien sûr j'étais présent à ta présentation. Ta carrière fut de courte durée apparemment, à moins que tu sois en voyage de noce ? Où est l'effroyable ? Dans les environs ?** plaisanta-t-il.

Je détournais la tête, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès bien évidemment il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là, mais cela n'empêcha pas mon cœur de saigner de nouveau, même six mois après la douleur n'avait pas perdu en intensité.

**-Je ne suis plus au service des Volturi, et je ne suis plus non plus la compagne d'Alec**, lui répondis-je. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui disais cela alors que je faisais tout pour éviter de penser à cette partie de ma vie.

**-Oh ! Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Au fait !** me dit-il d'un ton enjoué détournant ainsi mon attention. **J'ai oublié de me présenter je suis Garrett et si tu le veux bien, nous pourrions faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Comme ça je t'apprendrais deux trois choses sur la vie de nomade que tu devrais connaître. Qu'en dis-tu ?**

**-J'en dis que je serais ravie de partager un peu de ton expérience, j'ai tellement de chose à apprendre.**

**-Et je serais enchanté de devenir ton précepteur.**

C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré le gentil Garrett, les seuls instants où nous nous séparions ce fut pour nous sustenter. Notre alimentation divergente faisait que deux fois par semaine nous nous éloignions pour satisfaire nos besoins le plus primaire. Il avait tenté mon régime, mais était vite retourné au sien, bien qu'il appréciait la chasse en elle même, tout comme un autre vampire avec un régime classique de ma connaissance. Mais pour Garrett, ce fut plus une sorte de défi qu'il aimait relever pour agrémenter un peu sa longue vie.

Nous avions voyagé ensemble pendant deux ans, écumant l'Europe de part en part et il m'amena aussi dans son pays la Russie. Voyager en sa compagnie avait été très instructif et divertissant, il arrivait à me faire sourire sincèrement, sa joie de vivre était presque communicative. Il y avait bien des fois où même lui n'arrivait pas à me distraire comme les jours anniversaires de ma transformation, ou bien celui me rappelant mon départ. Mais en général nous nous entendions bien, il m'apportait une certaine sérénité et il avait réussi à m'apprendre à relativiser et à me fier à mon instinct et à mon jugement, j'avais aussi gagné en maturité, et j'avais un contrôle de moi et de mes émotions assez satisfaisant. En fait avec Garrett j'ai appris beaucoup sur ma nature de vampire et la vie en général. Cette vie avait été relativement agréable enfin tout aussi agréable qu'il m'avait été possible de vivre avec cette solitude affective qui me pesait chaque jour d'avantage.

Enfin aujourd'hui nous nous contactions une fois par mois environ il s'était épris de Kate lors de son voyage à Denali, et avait même épousé notre régime végétarien. Je ne manquais d'ailleurs pas de le charrier à ce sujet à chaque fois que je l'avais au téléphone.

_**De nos jours:**_

Je me promenais dans la capital de la Bourgogne, Dijon, une ville magnifique et chargée d'histoire et de culture. Ce soir c'était de la fête de la musique annonçant aussi par le fait l'arrivée de l'été. Et comme l'indiquait son nom de la musique s'échappait de chaque coin de rue, la fête battait son plein, j'aimais cette ambiance festive et conviviale. Je me baladais le long des petites rues du centre fermées aux automobilistes pour l'occasion, quand une odeur de vampire me frappa. Dans une allée peu éclairée mais à la vue de beaucoup de passant, une vampire était en train de prendre son repas. Ma présence l'alerta, elle laissa sa proie pour me faire face. Elle s'était mise en position d'attaque pour m'affronter, je répondis à cette invitation par un grondement sourd, mais je restais en position « humaine » ne montrant ainsi aucune agression par ma posture. La femelle prit cette attitude pour de la peur, elle me défia en tentant une approche, je ne bougeais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être basique ces vampires, toujours les mêmes réactions pas uns qui puissent vous surprendre. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à la situation, car les humains passaient derrière moi, et commençaient à faire attention à ce qu'il se passait dans l'allée. Puis il fallait aussi que je trouve une solution pour le garçon qui commençait à hurler de douleur, sans compter l'odeur du sang qui me chatouillait la gorge. Dans un face à face seule je n'aurais aucun mal à venir à bout de cette vampirette. C'est le maître de la guerre en personne qui m'avait formé à l'art du combat. Lors de mon tour du monde avec Garrett, nous avions croisés bon nombre de vampires qui le connaissaient et le craignaient. Et autant dire qu'une formation avec Jasper équivalait à un siècle de combat régulier avec ma famille. J'avais obtenu ses félicitations quand sur une moyenne de cinq combats contre lui, j'en remportais deux, c'est toujours plus qu'aucun des autres vampires excepter Alice peut-être, qui voyait ses coups à l'avance et qui savait les esquiver. Autant dire que cette nomade ne m'effrayait pas, ce qui me retint de lui montrer en personne était le fait qu'il y avait trop de regards humains portés sur nous. Ma position faisait que je la cachais de leurs mauvaises vues. Mais je ne pourrais certainement pas rester stoïque si elle venait à m'attaquer. Elle grogna sans faire attention à notre environnement et cela m'agaça, elle se moquait ouvertement des règles établies par ma famille.

Je fis rouler un grognement dans ma poitrine, je sentis alors la présence de deux autres vampires arrivant derrière moi. L'un des deux fit partir les badauds qui commençaient à stagner devant l'entrée du cul de sac où je me trouvais.

La donne avait changé il fallait que je m'adapte et vite, car entre la femelle visiblement hostile quand à ma présence, et les deux autres, qui dégageaient une curiosité dangereuse. J'étais en très mauvaise posture, seule face à trois vampires et même avec beaucoup d'agilité j'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'en sortir seule.

Ils se positionnèrent de façon à m'acculer contre le mur, j'étais encerclée et je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'en sortir, toutes les idées et stratégies que j'élaborais mentalement finissaient plus ou moins de le même façon. J'étais en fâcheuse posture et quoi que je puisse entrevoir le jeune humain qui commençait sa transformation ne s'en sortait pas, pas même en tant que vampire.

**-Eh ! Ma toute belle,** me fit le blond.** Tu cherches la compagnie d'un fort et beau vampire, je suis tout à toi ma chérie,** me dit-il sûr de lui.

**-Qui êtes-vous ?** demandai-je avec un ton supérieur.

L'homme brun avec lui me répondit.

**-Je suis Laurent, elle s'est Victoria et le beau parleur s'est James. Et toi qui es-tu ?** chance pour moi ce Laurent semblait être un vampire avec un peu d'éducation et de savoir vivre, surtout il semblait capable de réfléchir autrement qu'avec ses instincts primaires, en fait il était confiant parce qu'ils étaient en surnombre.

**-Je suis Bella Volturi,** je le vis se tendre à mon nom. Je jubilais, je n'avais pas pour habitude de me servir de mon nom et pour être honnête c'était bien la première fois que je l'utilisais depuis longtemps, mais si cela me permettait de me sortir de cette embuscade moi et l'humain qui continuait à hurler de douleur, et bien cela en vaudrait la peine.

**-Volturi de la famille Italienne ?** me demanda t-il.

**-Vous en connaissez d'autre ?**

**-Qui dit qu'elle est bien ce qu'elle dit ? Elle n'a pas de cape qui le prouve et ni personne pour appuyer son affirmation,** suspecta la rouquine.

**-S'il n'y a que ça pour vous convaincre, alors attendez une petite seconde,** je pris mon téléphone sous les yeux interrogateurs de mes condisciples et appuyais sur une touche. La première sonnerie ne se termina pas que j'entendis.

_**-Bella, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel.**_

**-Bonjour Aro, je me posais une question. Selon la loi que risque-t-on si l'on tue un humain devant ses congénères ?**

_**-La mort pure et simple, mais tu savais cela. Aurais-tu un problème ?**_

**-Effectivement je me retrouve face à trois nomades qui s'apprêtaient à dîner en ville ce soir et malheureusement pour moi ils ne sont pas assez informés pour savoir qui je suis.**

J'entendis deux grognements en fond, je pus reconnaître les timbres de Démétri et d'Alec, une violente décharge me traversa s'attardant sur mon cœur qui se comprima et me fit souffrir. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de m'attarder sur mon amour perdu. Il fallait que je gère ma situation présente, parce que si cela dérapait je n'aurais plus jamais à me soucier de rien.

**-Encore une fois qui dit que c'est vraiment Aro, je ne le connais pas moi,** cracha la rouquine volcanique exaspérante de suspicion.

**-Moi oui et c'est bien lui alors ferme-la Victoria.**

**_-Laurent quel plaisir de t'entendre,_** s'exprima Aro avec un sourire dans la voix. Sourire qui je suis sûre était dû au fait qu'il avait reconnu un des nomades ce qui pouvait m'apporter un peu de sécurité.**_ Bella aurais-tu l'obligeance de me passer notre ami commun._**

**-Mais bien sûr Aro,** je tendis mon téléphone au vampire en question avec un grand sourire et celui-ci devint presque translucide tellement il avait pâli.

**-Aro cela fait tellement longtemps.**

_**-Oui effectivement et je suis sûr que tu aurais pleins de petites anecdotes à me montrer. Je vois que tu viens de rencontrer ma fille. N'est-elle pas charmante ?**_

**-Votre fille ?**

_-_**_Oui nous l'avons officiellement adoptée avec mon épouse il y a de cela quelques années, et je suis celui qui a procédé à sa transformation, autant dire que je tiens à cette personne comme à la prunelle de mes yeux,_** le ton de mon père vampire était courtois mais la menace sous-jacente ne faisait pas illusion. En revanche le regard de James me glaça le dos, il me détaillait comme s'il voulait me dévorer, de la convoitise suppurait de tout son être. Je lui lançais le regard le plus froid et le plus noir dont je disposais, mais je ne lui arrachais qu'un sourire.

**-Je puis vous assurer que vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de son bien-être en notre compagnie Aro.**

_**-J'en suis heureux Laurent, j'en suis véritablement heureux. Pourrais-tu je te prie me repasser ma fille.**_

**-Bien évidemment, au-revoir Aro et mes amitié à votre épouse,** il déglutit difficilement.

**_-Je te remercie Laurent, je n'y manquerai pas,_** il me rendit mon téléphone.

_**-Bella, je pense que nos amis ont compris qui tu étais tu peux rentrer chez toi. Appelle-moi quand tu y seras. D'accord ma fille ?**_

**-Avec plaisir Aro et embrassez Sulpicia pour moi, j'ai encore une petite affaire à régler, je vous appelle dès que je rentre,** je raccrochais, alors que Victoria s'approcha de l'humain.

**-Non je le garde avec moi,** l'apostrophai-je en m'interposant entre elle et lui.

**-Je ne crois pas,** me répondit-elle.

**-Et penses-tu pouvoir m'en empêcher peut-être ! Vous allez partir et me laisser l'humain j'en prends la responsabilité,** elle grogna à mon encontre je répondis, mes bas instincts avaient repris le dessus je sentais que les choses ne tournaient pas à mon avantage, malgré la menace d'Aro elle ne se souciait pas des conséquences de sa provocation et était prête à m'affronter.

Laurent vînt enlacer son amie pour l'attirer en retrait.

-**Très bien Bella fais comme bon te semble. Nous allons partir, j'espère que tu n'en tiendras pas rigueur à Victoria, tu peux savoir à quel point il peut être difficile pour nous de résister à un humain particulièrement alléchant.**

-**Non je ne sais pas, je ne me nourris pas de cette façon et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Mais si vous évitez mon secteur il n'y a pas de raison que je vous en garde rancune. Évitez la Bourgogne et tout ira pour le mieux.**

**-Bien Bella au plaisir de te recroiser un jour,** me lança James avec une voix qu'il voulait charmeuse.

**-Au revoir James,** répondis-je plus sèche.

J'attendis qu'il parte enfin ce qu'il fit après avoir humer l'air comme pour s'imprégner de mon odeur, ce geste quoi que banal dans notre nature me donna des frissons d'appréhension. Je n'aimais pas ce vampire il ne me faisait pas peur mais je m'en méfiais. Je n'aimais pas du tout le regard de convoitise qu'il me portait, comme si j'étais une sucrerie des plus appétissante et qu'il était bien décidé à me goûter. Je pris enfin l'humain avec moi et je partis rejoindre ma voiture qui chance pour moi était garée pas loin d'où je me trouvais. Après avoir installé mon passager, mon téléphone sonna. Après avoir vérifier le nom de mon interlocuteur, je décrochais.

**-Edward comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bien pour le moment. Je t'appelle pour t'avertir que tu vas recevoir de la visite cette nuit chez toi. La rouquine Victoria va passer te rendre une petite visite qui ne sera pas de courtoisie. Le blond est un traqueur et il te suit à distance. Pour l'instant il ne t'entend pas mais il peut te sentir, son odorat est plus développé que le reste de ses sens.**

**-Effectivement ça m'explique son départ. Tu remercieras Alice pour moi.**

**-Je n'y manquerai pas. Bella j'aimerai venir te rendre une petite visite est-ce que cela te dérange ?**

**-Non j'en serais ravi, mais je ne serais pas seule.**

**-Oui c'est la raison pour laquelle je viens te prêter mains forte, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour s'occuper d'un nouveau-né.**

**-Je te remercie Edward mais il ne faut pas te sentir obligé.**

**-Je le fais par plaisir Bella et ça me donne une bonne occasion pour venir chez toi, j'adore ta maison et son cadre.**

**-Je te remercie Edward je te laisse je dois ramener notre jeune ami pour qu'il puisse être en sécurité avant ma petite visite nocturne.**

**-Bella je sais que ça va aller, mais ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, je serais là demain dans la nuit.**

**-Promis, bon voyage,** je raccrochais et me dépêchais de faire les 150km qui me séparaient de mon petit havre de paix, enfin j'imagine qu'il ne le sera pas cette nuit.

Mon passager était à l'agonie il hurlait de douleur, j'en avais mal pour lui. Je lui passais la main sur le front pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, je lui parlais aussi, je tentais de le réconforter comme Alec l'avait fait avec moi. La douleur se réveilla quand je vins à repenser à ma transformation, à mon amour et ce qu'il me manquait aujourd'hui. J'en vins à repenser à ma conversation avec Aro, lorsque en arrière fond je l'avais entendu grogner quand il avait compris que je courais un danger. Cela m'avait fait mal au cœur de l'entendre mais cela m'avait aussi donner une once d'espoir, il avait réussi à me transporter de bonheur l'espace d'une toute petite seconde. Pendant ce laps de temps j'avais imaginé qu'il tenait encore à moi pour avoir réagit comme il l'avait fait. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais plus entendu, presque quatre ans et demi, et il ne m'avait toujours pas rappelé. Je ne l'avais pas fait non plus mais je ne pensais pas à devoir le faire c'était à lui de savoir où étaient ses priorités, et je n'en faisais malheureusement pas partie. Ma souffrance se réamorça j'avais lâché prise et j'étais submergée de nouveau pas l'intensité de mon chagrin. Mon compagnon de route se mit à hurler tellement fort qu'il réussit à me sortir Alec de la tête me permettant ainsi de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Je chantais la chanson qui passait sur les ondes. I try de Macy Gray

Games, changes and fears

_(Jeux, changements et peurs)_

When will they go from here

_(Quand partiront-ils d'ici)_

When will they stop

_(Quand s'arrêteront-ils)_

I believe that fate has brought us here

_(Je crois que c'est le destin qui nous a emmenés ici)_

And we should be together

_(Et nous devrions être ensemble, bébé)_

But we're not

_(Mais nous ne le sommes pas)_

I play it off but I'm dreaming of you

_(Je fais semblant de rien mais je rêve de toi,)_

I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin.

_(Et je resterai calme mais ce que je ressens)_

I try to say goodbye and I choke

_(J'essaie de dire au revoir et je m'étouffe)_

I try to walk away and I stumble

_(J'essaie de partir et je trébuche)_

Though i try to hide it, it's clear

_(Même si j'essaie de le cacher c'est clair)_

My world crumbles when you are not near

_(Mon monde s'écroule quand tu n'es pas là)_

Goodbye and I choke

_(Au revoir et j'étouffe)_

I try to walk away and I stumbleThough

_(J'essaie de partir et je trébuche)_

I try to hide it, it's clear

_(Même si j'essaie de le cacher c'est clair)_

My world crumbles when you are not near

_(Mon monde s'écroule quand tu n'es pas là)_

I may appear to be free

_(Je semble peut-être être libre)_

But I'm just a prisoner of your love

_(Je semble peut-être être libre)_

I may seem alright and smile when you leave

_(Et j'ai peut-être l'air bien et je souris quand tu pars)_

But my smiles are just a front

_(Mais mes sourires ne sont qu'une devanture)_

I play it off but I'm dreamin of you

_(Je fais semblant de rien mais je rêve de toi,)_

I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin

_(Et je resterai calme mais ce que je ressens)_

I try to say goodbye and I choke

(_J'essaie de dire au revoir et je m'étouffe)_

I try to walk away and I stumble

(_J'essaie de partir et je trébuche)_

Though i try to hide it, it's clear

(_Même si j'essaie de le cacher c'est clair)_

My world crumbles when you are not near

_(Mon monde s'écroule quand tu n'es pas là)_

Goodbye and I choke

_(Au revoir et j'étouffe)_

I try to walk away and I stumbleThough

(_J'essaie de partir et je trébuche)_

I try to hide it, it's clear

(_Même si j'essaie de le cacher c'est clair)_

My world crumbles when you are not near

_(Mon monde s'écroule quand tu n'es pas là)_

Here is my confession

_(Vois ma confession)_

May I be your possession

_(Puis-je être une de tes possession)_

Boy I need your touch

(_Chéri, j'ai besoin de te toucher)_

Your love kisses and such

_(De ton amour, de tes baisers et autres)_

With all my mighti try

_(De toute ma puissance j'essaie)_

But this I can't deny

_(Mais je ne peux nier tout ça)_

I play it off but I'm dreaming of you

_(Je fais semblant de rien mais je rêve de toi,)_

I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin

_(Et je resterai calme mais ce que je ressens)_

I try to say goodbye and I choke

(_J'essaie de dire au revoir et je m'étouffe)_

I try to walk away and I stumble

(_J'essaie de partir et je trébuche)_

Though i try to hide it, it's clear

_(Même si j'essaie de le cacher c'est clair)_

My world crumbles when you are not near

_(Mon monde s'écroule quand tu n'es pas là)_

Bien sûr, la chanson me parlait, en fait toutes les chansons d'amour en général me parlaient, je ne m'en formalisais plus, enfin presque plus surtout avec des paroles aussi proches de moi. En tout cas cela dût avoir l'effet escompté car il s'apaisa, il gémissait mais semblait supporter la douleur.

Nous arrivâmes au moulin, je me garais près de l'entrée, et je sortis le futur nouveau-né, pour aller l'installer dans une des cinq chambres dont je disposais, une de celle où il y avait un lit.

Mon moulin j'avais eu un véritable coup de cœur pour cet endroit synonyme de calme et de paix.

J'avais acheté cette bâtisse il y a deux ans, j'aimais ce lieux isolé, nous étions à six bons kilomètres de la maison la plus proche. Entourée d'une forêt qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Forks, je ne saurais pas vraiment dire qu'elle différence il y avait. Peut-être moins d'humidité ça c'était sûr, mais aussi un autre sentiment, j'avais l'impression que ce lieux avait été fait pour moi. C'était paisible, reposant, c'était mon havre de paix. Et cette odeur de terre mélangée à la rosée du matin, avait un effet reposant, relaxant sur moi.

Cette propriété de trois hectares que j'avais acquise était tout bonnement merveilleuse, un ancien moulin laissé à l'abandon et qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose, en fait il ne restait que la structure solide des murs porteurs. Ils savaient construire à l'époque, j'avais eu un coup de cœur foudroyant lorsque j'avais traversé cet endroit avec Garrett. Ce qui m'avait décidé à l'acheter c'était cet étang perdu au milieu de la forêt attenante à la propriété. Je m'étais emparée de mon téléphone et j'avais appelé Alice, elle m'indiqua où me renseigner et m'annonça qu'elle m'avait constitué un petit pactoles grâce aux mouvements boursier. Donc c'est avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertante que je m'étais rendue propriétaire de ce bien.

L'agent immobilier avait cru à une farce, je n'avais pas voulu discuter le prix, et j'avais exigé que la transaction se fasse le plus vite possible et dans la discrétion la plus totale. En à peine une semaine ce lieux m'appartenait. Les Cullen étaient venus me donner un coup de main pour tout rebâtir et décorer, selon mes goûts. Esmé avait un goût sûr et des idées intéressantes. Nous avions aménagé l'écurie accolée à la bâtisse principal en chambres donc mon petit moulin disposait maintenant de cinq chambres, une bibliothèque, d'une pièce principale qui était disposée de façon à réunir une salle à manger et un salon, et bien sûr une cuisine qui n'était là que pour les apparences.

J'aimais ce lieux, je m'y sentais vraiment chez moi. Mais malheureusement une fois les travaux terminés les Cullen repartirent chez eux et je me retrouvais seule. Certaines fois j'aimais cela d'autre par contre je sentais vraiment le poids de la solitude. Et bien sûr en permanence l'absence d'Alec me faisait horriblement souffrir et me pesait de plus en plus chaque jour. Je doutais sérieusement de la solidité du soit disant lien qui nous unissait, mon être tout entier réclamait sa présence, son amour, ses bras, son absence était invivable, insupportable et tellement douloureux.

Mon invité en hurlant me sortit encore une fois de mes souvenirs envahissant qui avaient tendance à me porter avec tellement de facilité vers ma souffrance quotidienne. Quatre ans et demi que je ne l'avais ni revu, ni parler et son absence me faisait toujours autant souffrir. Je renvoyais tout mes souvenirs au fin fond de mon esprit et fermais mon cœur hermétiquement, me concentrant sur l'instant présent.

Je préparais vite fait une bassine d'eau pour lui faire un brin de toilette car il était recouvert de son propre sang et pour moi je dois avouer que cela était très inconfortable car je ne m'étais pas nourrie depuis quelques jours déjà, j'avais repoussé cette échéance et ce soir j'en payais le prix.

Je le déshabillais, je fus surprise de la découverte que je faisais, je m'attardais un peu sur son corps parfait. Il était magnifique, athlétique, bien musclé et son visage n'avait rien à envier au reste. Un visage au contour strict, un menton légèrement volontaire. Il dégageait de lui une assurance sans faille, il devait avoir environ une trentaine d'années. Il était bel homme et il devait le savoir au vues de ses vêtement qui l'avaient mis en valeur, mais pour l'heure allaient finir au feu.

En fait il avait une grande ressemblance avec un acteur que j'avais vu dans un film et dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Le titre du film était The Darkness, et la personne à laquelle il ressemblait était l'acteur principal. Il faudra que je recherche ça à mes moments perdus. Je me remis à la tâche il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le corps d'un homme, cela me bouleversa de devoir lui faire sa toilette, mais si je devais rester à ses côtés le temps qu'Edward revienne il fallait que je le débarrasse de son sang coagulé qui s'était collé partout sur sa peau. Une fois sa toilette terminée, je choisis des habits parmi les vêtements d'hommes que les Cullen avaient laissé en partant. Et de par sa carrure je l'habillais avec ceux d'Edward. Une fois ma tâche terminée je restais à lui parler passant ma main sur son front, le rassurant toujours, lui disant de rester courageux car la douleur allait finir par partir. Je ne lui dis pas le temps qu'il lui faudrait car la transformation variait d'un vampire à l'autre, pour moi ce fut rapide seulement trois jours, mais pour Alec il en avait fallut cinq et le record fut sans conteste pour Démétri avec ses sept jours. J'appelais Aro pour l'informer que j'étais bien arrivée mais qu'Alice avait prédit une visite, mais que je devrais m'en sortir sans problème. Il fallut que j'insiste pour qu'il ne m'envoie personne, surtout que le temps que la cavalerie arrive j'aurais anéanti la menace. Je ne voulais pas lui dire de premier abord mais si pour une raison ou une autre il m'arrivait quelques choses je voulais être vengée comme il se doit. Bien évidemment après m'avoir fait promettre de l'appeler encore une fois ma petite entrevue terminée, j'étais persuadée qu'il appela les Cullen pour avoir la confirmation la teneur de la vision d'Alice.

Trois heures après notre retour je sentis la fragrance de Victoria, Je sortis et l'attendis en retrait du moulin je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'approche de mon invité.

Elle ne me fit pas attendre, j'étais près de la forêt quand elle en sortit.

**-Victoria, je croyais avoir été assez claire pourtant quand je vous avais dit de partir, de ne pas traîner en Bourgogne. Et toi que fais-tu ? Tu viens directement chez moi.**

**-Vois-tu petite, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écouter ce qu'on me dit. En fait je me fais même un malin plaisir de toujours faire le contraire de ce que l'on me demande.**

**-Et je pense que cela te conduira à ta perte.**

**-Sauf que si j'ai bien compris tu n'as été transformé qu'il y a peu de temps. Quand à moi vois-tu, je suis sur cette terre depuis quelques longues décennies et j'ai acquis une beaucoup d'expériences.**

-**Suis-je censée trembler ?**

**-Tu le devrais oui. Je profiterai de l'occasion pour finir ce que j'ai commencé. Je n'aime pas perdre l'une de mes proies.**

**-Je crois que l'on va avoir un problème, car il n'ira nulle part avant la fin de sa transformation.**

**-Tant mieux il y a bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée un peu,** me dit-elle en prenant une posture féline.

J'entendais au loin les cris d'agonie de mon invité, il fallait que j'en termine vite avec Victoria, j'adoptais la même posture qu'elle et lui laissais l'opportunité de m'attaquer la première.

Sans surprise elle tenta de me prendre de face, je me dégageais de son passage d'un mouvement vif et agile et lui saisis le bras qui avec une pression au bon endroit accentué par le mouvement de son propre corps, je réussis à le lui arracher sans difficultés. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Jasper pour tous les bons conseils qu'il m'avait prodigué théoriquement.

**-Victoria aurais-je omis de te dire que c'est le maître de la guerre lui même qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais ?**

En réponse elle grogna de frustration et de rage pour ne pas s'être assez méfiée de ma personne. Les cris de l'humain redoublèrent d'intensité. Je décidais que j'avais assez perdu de temps, en l'espace de trente secondes je l'avais totalement démantelée et après avoir allumé un feu je l'y jetais.

Sans me retourner je me rendis au chevet de mon invité, comme il m'était frustrant de ne pas connaître son nom.

J'appelais Aro pour l'informer que j'étais encore bien vivante et que cette petite confrontation s'était avérée assez décevante, car je n'avais eu aucun mal à m'en débarrasser dans un temps record. Il me félicita car je venais de tuer mon premier vampire.

Après avoir fini ma conversation avec Aro j'appelais Alice, pour lui demander si elle connaissait le nom de mon jeune protégé, et en profiter pour remercier Jasper.

**-Bella je suis heureuse de t'avoir au téléphone.**

-**Moi aussi Alice et merci pour l'information.**

-**Bah ! C'est normal et même si je ne t'avais pas prévenue tu en serais arrivée à bout aussi facilement. Tu es devenue une bonne guerrière, ton maître d'armes aurait été fier de toi s'il avait pu te voir à l'œuvre, crois-moi.**

**-Mais j'en suis fier,** entendis-je derrière elle.

**-Merci Jasper pour tes bons conseils, j'ai pu en mettre un en pratique ce soir. Malheureusement pas tous car ça a été trop rapide.**

**-Tu es très douée je te l'ai déjà dit Bella,** je sourie au compliment de Jasper car j'avais appris avec le temps qu'il n'était pas homme à parler pour ne rien dire, et il en était de même avec les compliments, surtout avec les compliments en fait.

**-Alice, saurais-tu...**

**-Byron, il s'appelle Byron MacEway, il est américain, je n'en sais pas plus.**

**-C'est déjà bien, je te remercie.**

**-Au fait tu as raison il ressemble beaucoup à Channing Tatum, qu'elle veinarde tu fais toi,** me dit-elle taquine, sous le gloussement appréciateur de Rosalie.

**-Je vais venir te donner un coup de main moi aussi, **déclara Rosalie d'un ton subjectif.

**-Vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas dans l'esprit quoi que ce soit de ce genre.**

**-Oui je le sais, sœur Bella. Tu es le seul vampire que je connaisse qui arrive à geler ses besoins physiques avec autant d'aplomb et d'aisance. Non ! En fait vous êtes deux il y a aussi frère Edward, qui te bat de quelques longueur,** déclara Alice avec un ton amusé.

J'entendais derrière les rires de toute la famille ainsi que celui plus bruyant d'Emmett, bien évidemment cela ne risquait pas de lui arriver à lui, je n'ai jamais vu un vampire avec un appétit sexuel aussi démesuré.

**-Non sérieusement tu es bien la seule vampire qui résiste devant un corps aussi appétissant sous les yeux. Tu n'as même pas fait traîner l'éponge sur son corps tu es un cas désespérer Bella.**

**-Alice !** la réprimanda Jasper.

Je bougonnais quelques paroles sur le fait que j'allais couper court à la conversation s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Tous se firent plus discret sauf Emmett bien entendu.

Après quelques échanges banals je raccrochais enfin le téléphone non sans avoir oublié de demander à Alice quand sa transformation allait s'arrêter. Elle m'informa que la transformation de Byron durerait 81 heures, soit trois jours et demis.

**-Allez Byron courage, ça ira mieux après, c'est un très mauvais moment à passer, mais après tu te sentiras mieux. Je suis là pour t'aider.**

Toute la nuit et la journée qui suivit se déroula ainsi, j'étais absorbée par Byron et j'essayais de faire au mieux pour lui faire supporter ce feu ardent avec le plus de confort qu'il fut possible. Je me souvenais d'avoir apprécié la fraîcheur de la main d'Alec sur moi. Alors dès qu'il recommençait à hurler de souffrance je m'installais contre lui vêtue seulement de mes sous-vêtement pour lui exposer le plus de fraîcheur possible. La froideur de mon corps apaisait légèrement cette sensation de feu dévorant, cela fonctionnait il se calmait généralement à mon contact. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas faire plus, quand mon corps se réchauffait de par son contact à lui je me retirais, pour lui faire la lecture ou lui mettre un peu de musique apaisante, ou encore je lui chantais aussi quelques morceaux. J'étais quelques part heureuse qu'il soit avec moi, je n'étais plus seule et je pouvais m'occuper de quelqu'un autre que moi, et cela me remplissait d'allégresse. Je fus doublement plus joyeuse quand j'entendis enfin une voiture emprunter le chemin menant à la maison, vu l'heure tardive et la conduite rapide je savais que c'était Edward qui arrivait enfin. J'allais l'accueillir sur le pas de la porte. Quand il se gara et sortit de sa voiture je lui sautais au cou. Il m'attrapa et me serra fort contre lui, nous restâmes dans cette position quelques minutes, je ne me rendis compte à l'instant l'importance du vide dans ma vie. Il était si bon d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, se confier et moi qui pensais que je pouvais me contenter de ma vie telle qu'elle était, je venais de me rendre compte que je me trompais, car rien ne valait un contact physique, un échange visuel. Évidemment je parlais régulièrement avec mes amis par téléphone, je n'avais pas cette sensation d'échange.

**-C'est bon de te revoir Bella.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Rentrons à l'intérieur nous serons mieux.**

**-Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Victoria ?**

**-Certainement comme tu l'as vu dans la vision d'Alice.**

**-Tu as été vraiment impressionnante Bella qui aurait dit que la petite humaine que j'ai failli tuer à Denali soit un vampire aussi puissant aujourd'hui.**

**-N'exagère rien non plus. Je me débrouille bien, mais je suis loin d'être aussi impressionnante que... que d'autre**, finis-je. Bien sûr il avait parfaitement compris ma référence.

-**Tu veux quelle chambre ? J'ai donné celle couleur café à Byron.**

**-La bleue pâle si ça ne te dérange pas j'aime sa vu directement sur la forêt.**

**-Oui moi aussi c'est pour ça que j'ai celle d'à côté,** plaisantai-je.

**-Bella depuis quand n'as-tu pas chasser ?**

**-Quelques jours,** avouai-je.** Je pensais y aller hier soir en revenant de mon petit tour, mais du coup je n'ai pas pu. J'ai eu peur que Laurent et James reviennent pour se venger. Je pense que ****la peur d'Aro a été plus forte.**

**-Tu te rends compte que tu as mis délibérément ta vie en jeux. Et pour quoi ?**

**-Je ne suis peut-être plus une garde, Edward mais je respecte et fait respecter les lois. Après tout je suis une Volturi.**

**-Tu pourrais être une Cullen si tu le voulais, tes convictions sont plus proches des nôtres que celles des Volturi.**

**-Tu as raison j'ai embrassé vos convictions et à une certaine époque j'aurais tout donné pour être l'une des vôtres. Mais autant tu aimes ta famille autant j'aime la mienne. Nous avons des relations et un régime alimentaire diffèrent, mais cela n'entache pas notre affection, et puis plus important que tout j'aime Aro et Sulpicia comme toi tu aimes Carlisle et Esmé.**

**-Oui je le sais et je sais aussi que la réciproque est vraie, mais tu sais que nous aimerions tous que tu nous rejoignes, au lieu de rester seule.**

**-C'est la vie que je me suis choisie, et je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais je ne peux pas m'intégrer à une autre famille, je vivrais cela comme une trahison. Et puis j'aime mon moulin, mon espace, il fait bon vivre ici.**

**-Et surtout tu n'es pas loin de l'Italie. Bella s'il avait dû revenir il l'aurait déjà fait. Quand vas-tu recommencer à vivre et à te donner une chance d'être enfin heureuse.**

**-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Edward, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis concernant ma vie !** je me levais fâchée qu'encore une fois il revienne sur ce sujet là. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, je ne voulais pas en parler, je ne voulais pas y penser.

-**Je vais chasser, je reviens dans quelques heures installe-toi, fais comme chez toi et quand je reviens on ne reparlera plus de ça. Compris ?** demandai-je autoritairement.

Il hocha la tête puis, je partis.

L'heure du réveil de Byron approchait, encore quelques minutes et il serait l'un des nôtres, je me posais encore et encore la question de savoir si j'avais bien fait et surtout s'il n'allait pas trop m'en vouloir. Edward m'assurait que non, mais je ne pouvais pas me le rentrer dans le crane. J'avais condamné un être humain à l'enfer éternel.

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais été égoïste et que je n'avais pensé qu'à moi et ma solitude. Et surtout parce que je n'aurais jamais été capable de le tuer ou de le laisser se faire tuer sous mes yeux c'était contre mes principes. Un vampire contre le meurtre des humains, c'est assez ironique comme précepte de vie. Je pouvais concevoir de tuer un vampire sans l'once d'un remord mais pas un humain, en fait je pensais qu'en tant qu'être avec des facultés surnaturelles je me devais de protéger les plus faibles, donc les humains.

Le cœur de Byron entama sa dernière ligne droite l'amenant inévitablement vers son apogée.

Nous étions réunis Edward et moi auprès de lui, attendant patiemment que son dernier organe vivant, vestige de son ancienne vie exprime son dernier battement annonçant ainsi officiellement son entrée dans sa vie vampirique. Il hurla sous la douleur, le feu se concentrait en un seul point unique, son cœur.

Edward et moi lui avions appris ce que nous étions pendant sa transformation avec le don d'Edward nous savions qu'il nous entendait et Edward faisait la traduction entre Byron et moi. Bien sûr il avait eu du mal à nous croire. Mais avec une personne capable de lire dans vos pensées il lui avait été difficile de rester entêté dans ses propres théories aussi absurdes qu'improbables. Son cœur arriva à bout de course, nous étions aux aguets. Il émit son dernier battement, nous retenions notre souffle. Je m'approchais de Byron sous le regard réprobateur d'Edward, mais je n'en fis pas cas.

Il ouvrit les yeux et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, je voulais qu'il voit tout de suite que je n'étais pas hostile. Il se releva vite me faisant reculer rapidement mais restant tout de même assez près de lui.

**-Bonjour Byron, je suis Bella.**

Il me détailla avec attention j'étais anxieuse.

**-Oh !** fit Edward.

**-Quoi ?** répondis-je.

-**Notre ami a le même don que Jasper, il est empathe.**

**-Je suis quoi ?** fit une belle voix de baryton-basse envoutante, avec son don et une voix pareille il allait être un vampire avec un grand potentiel. J'aimais sa voix.

Il me regarda avec un sourire amusé.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ?** demandai-je suspicieuse.

**-Apparemment il a remarqué que tu aimais sa voix.**

**-C'est vrai,** avouai-je pas très à l'aise**. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir aller chasser, car tu dois avoir la gorge en feu.**

Il acquiesça cette fois-ci c'est Edward qu'il fixa scrupuleusement, je crains qu'avec un don pareil nous allions en baver durant sa période nouveau-né.

* * *

**Vous attendiez vous à ça?**

** Et dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette approche? **

**Allez donnez moi ma dose en cliquant juste en dessous, siouplait! ;))))**


	20. Chapter 20

**Je ne vais pas vous rédiger les réponses à chacune parce que la question principale est:**

**Est ce qu'Alec va revenir? Oui on reparlera d'Alec. Quand?... Va t-il ramper?... Vous me connaissez assez maintenant pour savoir que je ne révèle jamais rien à l'avance, je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise.**

**Je suis contente que Byron vous plaise, en tout cas il me plait bien à moi ;)**

**Sinon je remercie les nouvelles arrivantes, celles qui trépignent d'impatience, celles qui font des caprices, si, si y en a au moins une. Lol. Et toutes celle qui m'encouragent et me complimentent. (On se croirait aux Oscars là) Merci papa, maman, blablabla. Bon ça va je vous laisse .**

**Discleamer: personnages à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Byron et Noémie.**

* * *

**Petit Rappel du chapitre précèdent.**

_**-Bonjour Byron, je suis Bella.**_

_Il me détailla avec attention j'étais anxieuse._

_**-Oh !** fit Edward._

_**-Quoi ?** Répondis-je._

_**-Notre ami a le même don que Jasper, il est empathe.**_

_**-Je suis quoi ?** fit une belle voix de baryton-basse envoutante, avec son don et une voix pareille il allait être un vampire avec un grand potentiel. J'aimais sa voix._

_Il me regarda avec un sourire amusé._

_**-Qu'y a-t-il ?** demandai-je suspicieuse._

_**-Apparemment il a remarqué que tu aimais sa voix.**_

_**-C'est vrai,** avouai-je pas très à l'aise**. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir aller chasser, car tu dois avoir la gorge en feu.**_

_Il acquiesça cette fois-ci c'est Edward qu'il fixa scrupuleusement, je crains qu'avec un don pareil nous allions en baver durant sa période nouveau-né._

**Chapitre 19:**

La vie au Moulin pourrait être qualifiée de joyeuse, Byron étant relativement agréable et facile à vivre il s'adaptait à sa nouvelle vie avec quelques petites difficultés de temps à autre. Nous étions installés dans une sorte de routine quotidienne, la chasse, le travail des pouvoirs, celui de Byron ce qui me permis de travailler aussi sur mes émotions et apprendre à mieux les contrôler en présence de Byron qui avait un peu plus de mal avec son don que Jasper. Ce dernier nous avait schématisé une méthode de travail, et il avait expliqué concrètement à Byron comment apprendre à vivre avec. Nous travaillâmes aussi sur mon bouclier, j'essayais de retirer ou de désépaissir le voile brumeux qui m'entourait constamment pour permette à Edward de lire mes pensées. Je voulais la maîtrise totale de mon pouvoir et même si je n'avais pas forcément envie de laisser quiconque entrer dans ma tête, je voulais avoir le contrôle de mon bouclier à 100%, mais ce n'était franchement pas une réussite, en tout cas heureusement pour nous Byron s'en sortait mieux que moi.

La vie avec un nouveau-né demandait rigueur et organisation, Byron était la plupart du temps à la maison, il avait beaucoup de mal avec notre régime. Edward m'informa qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'il ne tienne pas et qu'il dérive vers une alimentation classique. Cela m'ennuyait légèrement mais je ne pouvais pas lui imposer mon régime pour mes propres convictions. J'en discutais avec Edward un jour où Byron avait voulu s'isoler un peu. Comme c'était un jour d'orage nous savions qu'il ne rencontrerait personne dans les bois et il était conscient qu'il ne devait pas s'en prendre à un humain en tout cas pas à un de ceux de notre secteur. Et puis Alice avait été mise dans la confidence s'il défaillait nous serions au courant. Quoi qu'il en soit il avait besoin d'un peu d'espace, se sentir loin de nous et de moi avec mes émotions que je cadenassais, ça devait être difficile à vivre tous les jours.

**-Tu sais en ce moment j'ai l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux que Caïus.**

**-Ce n'est pas la même chose Bella. Tu ne peux pas comparer ces deux situations.**

**-Bien sûr que si. Il ne veut pas se plier à notre régime, nous ne pouvons pas le lui imposer.**

**-Pour le moment Bella on a pas le choix à moins que tu ne fasses comme Heïdi et que tu ailles chasser pour lui, sinon ce serait trop dangereux de le laisser errer seul dans un lieux publique ou une ville, il y a trop de tentations il ferait un vrai carnage.**

**-Oui je sais, mais nous devrons y penser sérieusement car il va déraper, et nous le savons.**

-**On va lui parler, voir avec lui qu'il continue ce régime encore quelques mois et quand il aura un contrôle un peu plus sûr nous aviserons.**

**-OK ! Je vais faire un tour moi aussi.**

**-Il n'est pas là tu peux rester je te dirais de te reprendre quand je l'entendrais.**

**-C'est gentil Edward mais j'ai pris goût à mes balades nocturnes en pleine forêt, j'aime l'odeur de la terre ici. C'est en quelques sorte ma tisane du soir**, plaisantai-je.

-**Ça t'ennuie si je t'accompagne, je rest****erais silencieux.**

**-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.**

Nous sortîmes en silence et nous enfonçâmes dans le cœur des bois, nous étions tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Byron et Edward m'avaient rejoint, et je me sentais un peu mieux, moins seule. Mais souvent je pensais à Alec encore plus maintenant j'avais beaucoup de mal à rester loin de lui, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de retourner en Italie. Ce qui m'en empêcha c'est Byron qui ne pouvait pas voyager et je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser tomber. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que j'avais peur de l'affronter, c'était plus la peur d'affronter ma plus grande crainte.

La peur qu'il ne soit plus seul. Je savais que dans cette circonstance, s'il avait refait sa vie de son côté et retrouvé une compagne je ne résisterais pas, à cette douleur, à cette solitude à ce mal qui me ronge, à cette folie qui ne m'a jamais vraiment quittée et qui guette l'instant où je perdrais complètement pieds. La laisserai-je prendre le contrôle de mon être ?

Presque cinq ans que je l'avais quitté et presque cinq ans que je ne faisais que survivre, que je donnais une image façade de moi. Presque cinq ans que l'amour de ma vie, m'avait rejeté et n'avait jamais tenté de reprendre le contact avec moi, de revenir me chercher.

Je ne me sentis pas pleurer, enfin ce qui se rapproche le plus de cette apparence chez nous. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'étais la proie de spasmes, que je hoquetais, comme presque chaque soir depuis bientôt cinq ans.

J'en avais oublié la présence d'Edward à mes côtés. Il se rappela à moi quand il me prit dans ses bras, et me serra contre lui. Mes tremblements redoublèrent j'aurais souhaité et donné tout ce que j'avais pour qu'à ce moment précis ce soit d'autres bras qui me serrent, une autre voix qui me réconforte et me susurre toutes ces choses apaisantes et ces mots d'amours, une autre bouche qui dépose ces baisers sur ma tête. J'étais peinée et en colère, je n'aurais jamais dû ressentir ces sentiments à l'encontre d'Edward il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire il avait lui même été la victime, un dommage collatéral de cette sombre affaire. Mais je ne pouvais pas me réfréner, j'en voulais à la terre entière. Je savais qui était véritablement en cause, mais lui en vouloir à lui m'était presque impossible. Oui je suis mauvaise et de mauvaise foi, mais si je venais à lui reconnaître ses torts, je venais à admettre qu'il ne m'aimait pas et cela m'était intolérable.

Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans l'espoir qu'un jour je puisse le récupérer, que je puisse de nouveau sentir son odeur, goûter ses lèvres, faire l'amour avec lui, le sentir contre moi rassurant et aimant.

**-Bella, ma belle, ça va aller, je suis là moi. Je suis là,** murmura t-il.

Il me fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour pouvoir me reprendre. Une fois remise de mes émotions et avoir repoussé mon chagrin, mes doutes et mon infime petit espoir au fond de mon cœur jusqu'à demain soir, je relevais la tête vers Edward.

**-Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça Bella, ce n'est pas sain.**

**-Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller alors que tu était à côté, mais ne me juge pas s'il te plaît. Je survie comme je peux et ce n'est pas facile.**

**-Oui je sais, je sais ce que tu vis Bella. Je le vis tous les jours depuis quelques années moi aussi.**

-**Pas maintenant Edward, je t'en prie pas maintenant, je ne pourrais pas affronter ça.**

**-Je le sais Bella et je ne te demande pas de me choisir, je te rappelle seulement que tu n'as pas qu'une seule opportunité à ton bonheur. J'en suis une aussi et moi je te soutiendrais contre vents et marées. Je suis la stabilité, la raison, je te vouerais chaque jour un amour sincère et inconditionnel, et puis je représente pour toi la voie naturelle de tes convictions, je te vénèrerais Bella.**

**-Edward je ne peux pas, je t'aime et je t'assure que j'aimerais pouvoir t'aimer assez ou de la même façon que toi. Ce serait tellement plus simple et moins douloureux mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas me trahir, le trahir.**

**-Mais bon Dieu Bella !** commença-t-il furieux. **Tu lui restes fidèle malgré tout le mal qu'il t'a fait et qu'il continue de te faire. Tu es masochiste où quoi ? Mais reprends-toi Bella, laisse-le derrière toi il ne t'apporte rien de bon, il est mauvais, il est toxique. Bella s'il te plaît réagit laisse-le derrière toi et avance, avance avec moi.**

**-Je suis désolée Edward.**

Je me reculais et tombais sur le sol, pourquoi me faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi devais-je autant souffrir ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas l'aimer lui ? En fait je l'aimais mais ce n'étais qu'une pâle comparaison par rapport à tout l'amour que je pouvais donner. Je pourrais m'en contenter je le savais, mais il méritait de connaître quelqu'un capable de l'aimer comme moi j'aimais Alec, il méritait de connaître cette passion destructrice mais pourtant tellement salvatrice quand elle était partagée. Il méritait de rencontrer sa véritable âme sœur, et je ne devais pas me montrer égoïste.

**-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne reste pas comme ça,** me supplia Byron, qui venait de nous rejoindre.

**-Bella je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, j'aurais dû attendre, pardonne-moi,** me suppliait Edward.

Il voulut s'approcher de moi mais Byron d'un regard l'en dissuada. Il me releva et me porta jusqu'à me ramener dans ma chambre, il m'installa sur mon lit et s'installa à mes côtés. Il se pressa contre mon corps comme je l'avais fait avec lui lors de sa transformation. C'est vrai qu'aux yeux de certaines personnes cette position pouvait sembler ambigüe. Mais il n'y avait rien de trouble dans notre relation. En fait il avait pris cette habitude depuis sa transformation, je ne connaissais pas la porter de mon acte à l'époque, ce que j'avais vu c'est que j'avais réussi à l'apaiser de par mon simple touché pas seulement pour apaiser le feu, mais j'avais aussi apaiser son âme comme il disait. Quand il n'était pas bien il suffisait qu'il sente mon corps, mon odeur, pour se calmer.

Il me caressa les cheveux en silence depuis un moment déjà, j'entendais Edward dans la pièce voisine qui tournait comme un lion en cage, lui non plus n'allait pas bien, et c'était de ma faute.

**-Edward,** l'appelai-je, une fraction de seconde plus tard il était dans ma chambre. Je lui fis signe de prendre place de l'autre côté du lit.

Il s'y allongea me faisait face ses yeux dans les miens, sa main droite caressant ma joue.

**-Je vous laisse je crois que vous devez terminer votre conversation.**

**-Merci Byron,** lui lançai-je.

**-Mais de rien ma belle, j'aime m'occuper de toi, ça change un peu,** dit-il dans un sourire avant de partir.

**-Je n'aurais jamais dû me rappeler à toi maintenant et de cette façon,** me dit-il.

**-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'aimerais pouvoir être en mesure de te retourner ton affection Edward, j'ai presque autant de mal à ne pas pouvoir le faire, que de ne pas pouvoir partager mes sentiments avec l'élu de mon cœur.**

**-S'il pouvait savoir comment je le hais. Il a la femme parfaite, aimante, fidèle, intelligente, forte et il la laisse filer, je pourrais le tuer si cela ne te ferait pas autant souffrir,** je lui souris. **Bella j'ai compris que tu ne m'aimeras jamais de cette façon, en fait je l'ai toujours su, c'est juste qu'il m'était difficile de penser que lui pouvait avoir autant de chance. Je ne voulais pas te laisser avec lui, j'aurais préféré n'importe lequel, même Démétri aurait été mieux pour toi. Mais pas lui.**

**-Edward tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu ne le connais pas comme moi. Tu n'as vu que ses mauvais côtés. Mais il n'a pas que cette facette là, il est aussi drôle, attentif, affectueux et protecteur. Je ne contrôle pas ce que je ressens, je sais que c'est lui et personne d'autre.**

Il me prit dans ses bras et me cajola, je savais qu'il avait mal mais j'étais trop égoïste pour lui demander de partir, de me laisser pour aller se reconstruire. Je sais que cela allait inévitablement se produire mais je ne pouvais pas le lui demander.

Trois jours c'étaient passés depuis que je m'étais laissée aller devant les hommes de la maison. La vie avait repris son cours normal. Nous entendîmes une voiture au loin, chacun était sur ses gardes, c'était un humain des postes qui arrivait, le premier humain depuis que Byron avait été transformé. S'il prenait la peine de venir jusqu'ici c'est que je devais avoir un pli urgent. Car j'avais donné des instructions au bureau de poste du petit village dont je dépendais administrativement. Personne ne devait monter jusque ici, je descendais moi même le chercher une fois par semaine, je savais que je passais pour une marginale aux yeux des villageois. Mais ce n'était pas comme si cela m'importait, les gens avaient assez peur de moi pour ne pas m'approcher lorsque je m'y rendais, et pour ne pas approcher du moulin non plus.

La camionnette de la poste s'arrêta devant la maison.

**-Byron cesse de respirer,** lui ordonnai-je en sortant de la maison.

J'étais en colère car je ne voulais aucun humain devant chez moi. J'avais donner des instructions pour parer à cette exigence et éviter tout accident.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici. Personne ne doit venir je l'ai pourtant signifié au bureau il me semble.**

**-Je suis désolée Mademoiselle**, me fit un homme d'une bonne quarantaine.** Mais j'ai du courrier pour vous et le responsable étant en congé n'a pas pris la peine de laisser vos instructions.**

**-D'accord mais sachez que je descends une fois par semaine au bureau, je passerais prendre le reste de mon courrier si j'en ai. Ne monter plus ici,** ordonnai-je sèchement.

**-Écoutez mademoiselle, je suis peut-être qu'un employé administratif mais je n'apprécie guère votre ton. Et si je dois avoir un blâme ce ne sera certainement pas d'une gamine pas même sortit de l'adolescence.**

Je lui pris le courrier des mains avec mon air le moins agréable dont mon panel de mimiques faciales disposait. Le fait d'avoir été transformée jeune me posait certains problèmes de crédibilité aux yeux des humains.

J'entendis une lutte à l'intérieur du moulin, Byron et Edward se battaient, j'entendis Edward crier et je vis la porte s'ouvrir à la volé.

**-Partez !** hurlai-je, alors que je me retournais pour faire face à Byron qui avait des yeux noir de soif.

Je me plaçais devant lui et tentais de le retenir je n'étais pas assez forte. Le facteur resta stoïque regardant avec incrédulité la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Edward arriva et ceintura notre ami, moi toujours devant, nous avions pris Byron en sandwich, il était plus facile de regrouper nos forces de cette façon pour maintenir notre ami. Notre seul souci fut le postier qui ne décampait pas, il était statufié de peur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-**Je vous ai dit de partir c'est votre présence qui le met dans cet état. Il est ochlophobe, il ne supporte pas les gens et encore moins les étranger. Alors partez maintenant et n'oubliez pas ne revenez pas.**

Cette explication était un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais c'est la seule qui me soit venue à l'esprit en premier lieux. Un ochlophobe n'agresse pas les personnes elle les fuit, mais au moins s'il se renseigne il pourra avoir une explication approximative de la réaction de Byron à son égard. Il fallut dix bonnes minutes après le départ du facteur pour que l'on puisse desserrer notre étreinte. Je regardais Edward furieuse pour lui signifier le fond de ma pensée il me comprit car il baissa les yeux résigné. Moi aussi cela ne me faisait pas spécialement plaisir, mais nous ne pouvions pas lui imposer notre vision du bien et du mal, s'il avait choisi cette voie nous devions nous adapter. Au moins le temps qu'il puisse chasser seul.

Mon téléphone sonna alors que je m'apprêtais à partir pour jouer le jeu de la maisonnée humaine, boulangerie, poste, marché et tout ça dans l'ordre. Après avoir vérifier le nom de mon correspondant je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward.

**-Alice quel plaisir de t'entendre.**

**-Bella je suis heureuse moi aussi,** me dit-elle toute excitée, je pouvais l'entendre sautiller partout là où elle se trouvait, je crus même entendre un soupir démissionnaire derrière elle, ce qui amena un sourire sur mon visage.

**-Bella toi, Byron et mon cher frère êtes cordialement invités pour notre mariage à Jasper et moi.**

-**N'êtes-vous pas déjà mariés ?** demandai-je incertaine pour le coup.

Ce fut à son tour de souffler d'exaspération, au moins elle ne sautait plus partout.

**-J'aime cette femme,** fit Jasper amusé toujours en retrait de sa femme.

**-Bella tu as l'esprit aussi fermé que mon cher époux. Oui nous sommes déjà mariés, en fait c'est comme des renouvellements de vœux.**

**-Oh ! D'accord, ben... Sincères félicitations,** dis-je en essayant d'être le plus convaincante possible. Je ne voyais déjà pas l'intérêt d'un mariage humain pour des vampires, mais en plus le faire plus d'une fois je trouvais cela ridicule, mais bon ce n'était que mon avis. Byron qui était resté devant moi, me sourit.

-**C'est pas bien ma belle,** me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je lui fis les gros yeux et il éclata de rire accompagné par Edward.

**-C'est pour quand Alice ?**

**-Dans trois mois, le 15 Décembre, je veux un mariage d'hiver cette fois-ci.**

**-Quelle idée !** puis je réfléchis une seconde. **Je suis désolée Alice mais pour Byron un aussi long voyage pour l'instant n'est pas recommandé.**

**-Oh ! J'avais oublié ce détail,** me fit Alice peinée.

-**Tu as oublié ! Toi Alice Cullen ! Ben cela doit faire longtemps que tu en rêves de ce mariage alors,** dis-je en plaisantant. Elle rigolât.

**-Je te laisse te débrouiller avec ton frère, d'accord j'ai ma petite comédie hebdomadaire à aller jouer et il faut que j'y aille avant que le marché ne soit terminé. On se rappelle et encore félicitation Alice. Bon courage Jasper,** jugeai-je bon d'ajouter.

**-J'en aurais vraiment besoin,** répondit Jasper toujours amusé derrière Alice.

**-Merci Bella, je rappellerais mon frère un peu plus tard Emmett va encore faire une de ses farces et je dois aller l'en empêcher avant que Rose vienne à le démembrer. Ah et j'allais oublier, tu recevras quand même un faire part au cas ou tu changes d'avis. Je sais, je sais, je sais, je veux tout de même faire les choses correctement,** je ris à mon tour entre les plaisanteries d'Emmett et le souci du détail d'Alice, j'imaginais la vie des autre Cullen plus modérée.

J'avais fait mon petit tour dans le bourg du village attirant comme chaque semaine les regards de tous ces rustres qui ne comprenaient pas mon isolement, aux lieux de traîner avec les jeunes de mon age, mais je soupçonnais aussi que la mésaventure avec le postier ait fait le tour de chaque foyer.

Je rentrais à la maison et entrepris de vérifier mon courrier. C'est une odeur avant de découvrir la calligraphie qui me fit prendre une enveloppe d'apparence banale, quoique la texture du papier laissait clairement voir que ce dernier était un modèle luxueux. J'ouvris la lettre avec précipitation j'avais reconnu l'écriture je savais de qui elle provenait, et c'est avec une combinaison d'appréhension, de joie, de crainte, d'impatience, de vague à l'âme, et de nostalgie, que je dépliais la lettre qui était de matière tout aussi noble que son enveloppe.

_**Ma chère fille.**_

_**Je tiens par cette présence à t'informer que j'ai dans l'intention de te rendre une petite visite dans ton domaine ce 13 Septembre.**_

_**J'espère que cela ne te contrariera pas trop, j'aurais voulu t'informer par téléphone mais je savais pertinemment que tu aurais refusé, à cause de ton protéger et pour ma sécurité.**_

_**Donc je viendrais bien évidemment accompagnée de deux gardes, pour te rassurer toi et Aro.**_

_**Vous vous ressemblez tellement sur certains points. Il se joint à moi ainsi que Marcus pour te souhaiter une bonne semaine.**_

_**J'ai hâte de pouvoir te revoir ma petite fille qui me manque énormément.**_

_**Tendrement Sulpicia.**_

**-Edward, Byron !** les appelai-je en hurlant.

Je savais qu'ils devaient être à l'étang, et je savais aussi qu'ils m'avaient entendu quelques secondes presque une minute après ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale où je me trouvais toujours assise, le courrier à la main.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Waouh Bella contrôle-toi s'il te plaît,** me supplia Byron. Effectivement mes émotions étaient sans dessus dessous, un vrai chaos émotionnel.

**-Sulpicia vient nous rendre une petite visite la semaine prochaine.**

**-Qui est Sulpicia ?** demanda Byron à qui nous avions omis de préciser qui elle était pour moi.

**-Sulpicia Volturi,** ajoutai-je à l'intention de Byron.

**-Volturi comme la famille royale, mais je n'ai rien fait, je ne l'ai pas attaquer cet humain.**

Il était temps que je lui parle un peu plus de moi et de mon ancienne fonction, bien sûr je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails, trop éprouvant pour moi et par conséquent pour lui aussi.

-**Assieds-toi Byron, je vais te raconter ma vie et ma transformation.**

Il me fixa un instant puis s'installa sur un des canapés me faisant face, Edward s'installa à mes côtés.

Je commençais par le début, ma rencontre avec des vampires à Phœnix, l'intervention des deux gardes Volturi, ma résistance à leur pouvoir, ma rencontre avec les Cullen, mon arrivée et ma transformation à Volterra, ainsi que mon statut de garde, je lui racontais tout, mon choix alimentaire qui avait déplu à un régent. Et bien sûr il posa l'une des deux questions que je redoutais, mais auxquelles je ne pouvais certainement pas échappé.

**-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?**

**-J'ai eu une altercation avec deux gardes, j'ai perdu le contrôle et j'ai failli tuer Jane, celle qui****m'avait trouver en Amérique. Ce qui à amener son frère à prendre sa défense et m'empêcha ainsi de commettre l'irréparable. Et puis j'ai appris aussi que le régent Caïus avait donné l'ordre à ses gardes de ne pas suivre mes directives. Tout ça plus mes émotions de nouveau-né à fleur de peau, fit que j'ai préféré partir.**

Je ne lui parlais pas d'Alec volontairement car je savais que si je laissais ne serait-ce qu'échapper son prénom la douleur me submergerait et je savais que Byron n'avait pas la maîtrise de son don et que ce serait dangereux de tels émotions pour lui.

**-Tu ne me dis pas tout Bella, tu caches autre chose je le sens.**

**-C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et je crois que c'est aussi mieux pour toi,** dis-je un plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

**-Cette Jane elle a tué ton compagnon ?**

**-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Et puis je n'ai pas de compagnon !** rétorquai-je avec un peu trop de véhémence.

**-Bella tes émotions parles pour toi, et même si tu es assez douée pour les cacher ton contrôle n'est pas parfait.**

**-Byron, c'est un sujet sensible chez Bella, tu le sauras un jour mais ne la force pas.**

**-OK ! Mais sache que je suis là ma belle si tu as besoin de parler. Enfin il y en aura toujours un de nous pour t'écouter,** fit-il avec un clin d'œil à Edward.

**-Donc ta mère vampire débarque la semaine prochaine c'est plutôt cool non ?**

La semaine passa trop lentement j'étais à prendre avec des pincettes. Et cela mit Byron sous tension. Après une énième dispute avec Edward j'avais réussi à le faire fléchir concernant l'alimentation de Byron. Et puis je voulais qu'il se nourrisse convenablement avant l'arrivée de Sulpicia qui devait arriver pour le lendemain. Du coup ce soir nous allâmes dans la capital, c'était assez loin de chez nous et surtout il y avait du monde qui circulait en pleine nuit. Nous avions convenu avec Edward d'une stratégie nous permettant de pouvoir nous isoler un peu, car laisser mourir un humain n'était pas vraiment une alternative réjouissante pour nous qui avions pris une option différente pour justement respecter la vie.

Nous devions choisir un endroit isolé mais fréquenté par les oiseaux de nuits, puis je devais prendre la proie de Byron sous mon bouclier, pour les sons nous avions opté pour un lecteur mp3 chacun. C'est quelque peu ridicule comme procédé mais au moins cela nous permettrait de pouvoir vivre avec, sans pour autant avoir en tête pour l'éternité les suppliques désespérées et les pleurs de ses futures victimes. Je priais intérieurement de pouvoir tenir le choc et surtout de ne pas flancher devant Byron et Edward.

Nous trouvâmes enfin l'endroit idéal, une sorte de pub qui se trouvait dans un ruelle ça faisait vraiment lugubre comme endroit, digne d'un scénario d'un film sur les vampires.

D'ailleurs je pense que je n'ai pas été la seule à avoir eu cette pensée, vu le sourire crispé d'Edward il devait certainement penser la même chose. Quoique de par le grognement qu'il laissa s'échapper je commençais à douter.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demandai-je.

**-Un homme qui prévoie un viol, il vient de repérer sa proie dans un groupe de filles qui viennent de partir.**

Effectivement au loin nous voyions les filles arriver dans notre direction.

**-Retiens ta respiration pour le moment Byron elles sont trop nombreuses.**

**-Je pense que je vais plutôt attendre monsieur,** répondit l'empathe amer.

Nous étions toujours en voitures, nous nous baissâmes légèrement quand elles passèrent à côtés de nous, mais vu dans l'état d'ébriété avancée dans lequel elles étaient, même si nous leurs avions fait face elles ne nous auraient certainement pas vue, bon d'accord j'en rajoute un peu, mais sincèrement je me demandais comment faisaient-elles pour marcher avec autant d'aisance avec des talons de dix centimètres.

**-C'est lui !** firent Edward et Byron ensemble.

Byron sortit de la voiture et Edward mit le contact et je pris soin d'envelopper le violeur sous mon bouclier et de mettre mes écouteurs, Edward fit la même chose. Nous nous éloignâmes assez loin pour ne rien voir de la scène, mais en restant quand même assez proche pour ne pas que Byron ait à rencontrer trop de personne en étant seul.

Au bout de quelques minutes le coffre de la voiture s'ouvrit, nous savions que c'était Byron qui y jetait le corps sans vie de sa proie. Il nous restait plus qu'à trouver un endroit désert pour pouvoir l'enterrer être sûr ainsi que personne ne le trouverait. Nous avions remarqué une forêt en venant nous nous y arrêtâmes Byron sortit et reprit le corps il s'enfonça profondément dans ces bois. Je savais qu'Edward était assez mécontent de ce qu'il se passait.

**-Edward arrête de faire la tête. C'est son choix alors cesse d'essayer de le culpabiliser.**

**-Mais bon Dieu Bella ce sont des êtres humains. Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses tolérer cela.**

**-Contrairement à toi j'ai vécu avec des vampires qui avaient une alimentation naturelle et j'ai appris à relativiser. Moi je ne veux pas tuer, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le tolérer de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu apprécies Démétri, Aro et Marcus tu arrives à faire abstraction de leur régime, fais pareil avec Byron.**

**-Oui mais je n'accompagne pas ni Aro, ni Marcus et encore moins Démétri,** lâcha-t-il ironiquement.

**-Nous l'accompagnons pour le moment, mais bientôt il pourra le faire tout seul, sans crainte quand à son contrôle. S'il te plaît déride-toi,** lui dis-je en mettant ma main sur la sienne.

Je m'aperçus trop tard du geste qui avait été naturel que je venais de faire il serra ma main dans la sienne.

**-Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi Bella,** il l'approcha de sa bouche et y déposa un baiser.

Je le regardais j'avais craint cette réaction, je m'étais moi-même mise en fâcheuse posture. Bien que j'appréciais ce contact en fait pour être totalement honnête j'étais en manque de contact physique, je m'étais moi-même mise des barrières pour justement ne laisser personne me toucher. Je crois que la seule personne que j'autorisais à avoir des geste et des contact avec moi était Byron, tout simplement par ce que j'étais sûre de ne rien ressentir de trouble pour lui. Il m'appréciait énormément mais pour moi il était une sorte de placebo pour remplacer Démétri. Car mon vampire blond me manquait énormément lui aussi. Ne croyez pas que je me servais uniquement de Byron pour ce remplacement, j'estimais et j'adorais aussi Byron il était un être à part entière. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que dans ma vie il me manquait plusieurs personnes dont principalement deux, le premier je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de m'étendre sur son identité, quand au second c'est mon vampire blond, mon Démétri et sa bonne humeur quotidienne, lui et ses farces, ses allusions salaces, sa joie de vivre, voilà ce qu'il me manquait il me manquait la joie de vivre de mon meilleur ami.

**-À quoi penses-tu ?**

**-À Démétri, je me disais que cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et il me manque.**

**-Byron a terminé, il revient,** annonça soudain Edward.

Nous sommes rentrés tôt au petit matin, le problème en France comme dirait Edward c'est qu'ils mettent leurs fichu radars de partout. Bien que le fait d'être prit à rouler à grande allure lui importait peu, mais nous devions préserver notre petit secret et se faire flasher tous les vingts kilomètres ne nous aiderait pas à passer inaperçu. Si encore c'était des policiers comme avant, il aurait pu les scanner mentalement et les détecter, mais c'était des machines. Il râlait contre ce pays et toutes ses lois castratrices qui empêchaient son peuple de vivre sereinement.

Bien sûr son air revêche nous amusa Byron et moi et du coup c'est plus léger que nous atteignîmes le moulin très tôt la matin. Quelques heures avant l'arrivée de Sulpicia et sa garde.

Nous entendîmes progresser le long du chemin une voiture, je ne tenais plus en place.

-**Arrête de t'exciter comme ça Bella on dirait une ado en prise avec ses émotions, c'est fatiguant,** me dit Byron blasé.

**-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'entendre Jasper toi,** demandai-je à Edward avec un sourire taquin sur mon visage. Sourire que je n'arrivais pas à réfréner.

**-Et encore tu n'as pas accès à ses pensées toi. Je pense que c'est l'empathie qui les rendent aussi blasés.**

**-Oh ca va j'aimerais bien vous y voir surtout avec Bella. C'est franchement déroutant elle prend des virages émotionnelles à 180° en un dixième de seconde.**

**-Pour sa défense j'ai aussi entendu ça dans la tête de Jasper,** rigola-t-il en regardant ma moue faussement indignée.

La voiture pénétra sur ma propriété, nous sortîmes tous après un dernier rappel à Byron qui commençait à s'exaspérer de mon comportement. La voiture s'immobilisa et la porte côté chauffeur s'ouvrit une odeur plus que familière m'arriva en plein visage je poussais un cri de joie devant les yeux stupéfaits de Byron et Edward qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de me voir aussi expansive.

**-Dimi !** hurlai-je en lui sautant dessus. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort. Je riais comme un gamine de 13 ans.

**-Oh ma Belle tu m'as manqué, comme pas permis.**

**-Encore un ?** s'exclama Byron surprit.

**-Encore un quoi ?** repris-je. Je sentis Démétri se tendre et Edward regarder Byron bizarrement.

**-Encore un ami. Combien en as-tu des comme ça ?** répondit Byron avec un sourire aux lèvres en toisant Démétri.

**-Quelques uns,** répondit Edward d'une voix neutre.

Le temps de cet échange qui ne dura que quelques secondes le deuxième garde était sortit et avait ouvert la porte à Sulpicia. Je lâchais Démétri pour m'approcher d'elle. Elle écarta les bras et m'enlaça avec entrain.

**-Oh oui c'est vraiment bon de te revoir ma fille.**

**-Merci je suis vraiment heureuse moi aussi.**

Après quelques instant de silence profitant de ce contact qui me soulagea, je me tournais pour présenter officiellement Byron à Sulpicia et Démétri ainsi qu'à l'autre garde que je ne connaissais pas.

Sulpicia me présenta à son tour son nouveau garde celui qui me remplaçait auprès de sa personne. Apparemment certaines choses avaient changé car Démétri arboraient le un Arum sur sa cape celui d'Aro. Je me posais la question à savoir si Alec avait toujours sa place, ou s'il avait été dégradé.

**-C'est Gaëtano, et il a un don intéressant, d'ailleurs Aro aimerait savoir s'il fonctionne sur toi,** me dit-elle avec une moue résignée.

**-Je suis sûre qu'il vous a demandé de me tester,** demandai-je avec un grand sourire sachant pertinemment que mon père vampire était assez prévisible pour ce genre d'action. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire contrit.

**-Est-ce que je risque d'avoir mal ?** demandai-je à Gaëtano.

**-Non en fait j'arrive à prendre le contrôle des personnes,** j'arquais les sourcils.

**-Et bien essayons voir,** lui dis-je.

Je le vis m'observer intensément. Edward étira son sourire ainsi que Démétri et tout le monde présent dans cette pièce sauf lui et moi.

**-C'est frustrant je sais,** fit remarqué Edward. Gaëtano le regarda presque choqué.

**-Edward lit les pensées un peu comme Aro sauf qu'il n'a pas besoin de contact et qu'il lit seulement les pensées présentes,** pensai-je bon d'ajouter.

**-Oui tout je n'ai rien manqué,** fit Edward fier de lui, mais toutefois pas très à l'aise enfin seulement Byron et moi le remarquait. Je vis Gaëtano baisser les yeux gêné.

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas manqué ?** demandai-je curieuse.

**-Rien de bien intéressant pour toi, un truc d'homme,** me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je restais coite, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Edward de réagir comme cela. Byron lui était carrément plié de rire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait mais d'après le regard noir que l'italien lança à Byron je supposais que je n'allais pas en savoir plus pour le moment.

Nous passâmes un bon moment ensemble Sulpicia me racontant les potins du châteaux.

Dont un qui me laissa sans voix, Jane avait trouvé un compagnon. Un nomade ils se voyaient régulièrement même s'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, apparemment ce serait le même qu'elle niveau caractère, de quoi avoir des sueurs froides.

Puis Sulpicia regarda Edward qui hocha la tête, puis elle regarda Démétri qui lui aussi hocha la tête et sortit sans rien dire de la maison. Je les regardais tous suspicieuse.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demandai-je.

**-Une minute de patience Bella,** me répondit Sulpicia amusée. Démétri revînt avec des paquets emballés.

**-C'est quoi ça ?** fis-je tétanisée.

Je n'aimais pas recevoir des cadeaux, pas que j'étais ingrate ou parce que je n'aimais pas les surprises, c'est seulement parce que je ne savais pas les accepter correctement. J'avais toujours peur d'en faire soit trop, soit pas assez. Donc je préférais largement éviter ce genre de situation.

**-Bella calme-toi,** me fit Byron.

**-Et toi tu vas arrêter d'analyser mes émotions, ou alors modifie-les,** lâchai-je un peu plus durement que je ne le voulais.

Je le vis se concentrer certainement pour ne pas me sauter dessus vu comment je venais de lui parler, il y a des fois où je pouvais être vraiment odieuse.

Je tournais la tête vers Edward qui jubilait. Il jubilait ?

Je reçus une vague de désir intense.

**-Byron !** hurlai-je.

**-Ben quoi je n'ai que celui-ci en réserve,** me dit-il presque innocemment.

**-Tu vas me payer ça MacEway,** dis-je en souriant.

**-Oh ! Pas bon pour toi Byron,** plaisanta Démétri.

**-C'est pas ce petit bout de nana qui va me faire peur,** rigolât-il.

**-Tu ne lui as pas raconter le coup de l'escalier ?** demanda Démétri à Edward.

-**Non, Bella évite tous les sujets en rapport avec cette période,** annonça Edward. Il parlait de moi comme si je n'étais pas là et cela m'irritais sensiblement.

**-C'est quoi le coup de l'escalier ?** demanda Byron.

**-Un jour après avoir taquiner Bella sur sa vie...**

**-DEMETRI !**

**-Après l'avoir asticoté un peu,** reprit-il avec une moue boudeuse. **Elle n'a pas trouvé mieux que de me rapporter un tronçon de l'escalier de la tour Eiffel elle a fait casser les murs de ma chambre et fait déménager mes affaires pour le faire rentrer, d'ailleurs le canapé ne me convient toujours pas Bella.**

**-Elle a respecté tes vœux,** fit Edward. **Tu voulais un présent bien français et tu as bien insisté sur « le bien français ».**

**-Elle a fait pire à Edward**, raconta Sulpicia.

**-Ah ! Oui c'est vrai,** se plia de rire Démétri accompagné de Sulpicia elle même. Ce qui titilla la curiosité de Byron. Je fis un sourire moqueur à Edward. Qui se renfrogna et grogna un truc du genre.

**-Elle va me suivre éternellement cette histoire**.

**-Je suis désolée Edward,** pouffai-je.

**-Oh la menteuse,** me dénonça Byron qui éclatait de rire en même temps que tout le monde. Sous le regard abattu d'Edward.

**-Bon c'est quoi cette histoire que j'en en profite un peu,** reprit Byron.

Sulpicia reprit la parole et lui raconta le coup de l'avion, des allées et venues des hôtesses, de leurs tentatives d'attirer l'attention d'Edward, de mon exaspération.

**-Elle lui a dit textuellement « _Pourriez vous informer vos collègues, de cesser de nous importuner_**_._**_ Voyez-vous mon ami ici présent... Comment dirais-je... N'est pas de ce qu'on pourrait dire intéressé par la gente féminine, pour être plus clair votre pilote aurait plus de chance que vous ou vos collègues. »_** dans une parfaite imitation de moi.

**-Non !** fit l'italien en regardant Edward avec un sourire troublant. **Elle a vraiment dit ça ?** Edward hocha la tête avec une drôle d'expression et se rapprocha de moi. Il mit sa main autour de ma taille et susurra à mon oreille.

**-Mais tu sais que je prendrais ma revanche un jour. Mais en attendant si tu voudrais bien prendre Gaëtano sous ton bouclier ça m'arrangerait,** reprit-il suppliant.

En temps normal je l'aurais laissé se dépatouiller tout seul, mais mon sixième sens m'indiqua qu'il était vraiment désespéré pour me demander cela et devant lui en plus. J'incorporais l'italien sous mon bouclier, le visage d'Edward se décrispa automatiquement. Il me fit un signe de tête pour me remercier silencieusement pendant que Byron détourna l'attention sentant certainement que l'atmosphère s'était alourdie considérablement.

**-Tu étais drôle à l'époque ça change, j'aurais bien aimé connaître cette Bella là.**

**-Tu auras l'occasion de la rencontrer cette Bella,** lui assurai-je avec un sourire orgueilleux, presque carnassier.

**-Tu serais bien assortis avec Alec, il a le même sourire arrogant que toi,** lâcha soudainement l'italien décontracté.

Il y eut un silence de plomb, une tension à couper au couteau. La douleur que j'avais retenu avec difficulté aujourd'hui explosa.

**-Aaarrrggghhhh Bella !** cria Byron.

Je m'enfuis sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas me reprendre aussi rapidement que j'avais perdu le contrôle. J'entendis Démétri traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux connu le pauvre Gaëtano, qui n'était visiblement pas au courant.

Je me dirigeais à toute vitesse vers l'étang, j'étais assez loin pour que Byron ne ressente plus mes émotions. Je tentais de me reprendre mais leur présence était une piqure de rappel de ma vie d'avant, de lui et de toutes les souffrances que j'endurais depuis le jour où j'ai pris la décision de le quitter. J'entendis arrive Sulpicia.

**-Ma belle excuse Gaëtano, il n'était pas au courant, je n'avais pas jugé utile de lui expliquer.**

**-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, j'ai baissé ma garde, je n'aurais pas dû.**

**-Tu n'as pas réussi à l'évincer de ta vie apparemment.**

**-Non, et depuis presque cinq ans je vie un cauchemar.**

**-Reviens, Bella vous pourrez arranger les choses. Il t'aime aussi et autant que toi.**

**-Si c'était le cas pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelé pour me dire qu'il regrettait et qu'il m'aimait.**

**-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?**

**-Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, je ne l'ai pas frappé, je l'ai toujours soutenue moi et surtout je ne l'ai jamais rejeté.**

**-Es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances Bella ? Parce qu'avec le plus d'impartialité dont je peux disposer. Tu lui as aussi fais tout ce que tu lui reproches enfin presque toutes.**

Je la regardais choquée, et surtout je ne comprenais pas vraiment le chemin que venait de prendre son esprit.

**-Tu dis que tu ne l'as pas frappé, c'est vrai, mais c'est grâce à Démétri il me semble. Le jour du petit incident dans la chambre de Démétri. Après qui ressentais-tu cette colère ? Qui l'a déclenché ? Et qui aurait subit tes foudres si Démétri ne s'était pas mis entre vous et si Jasper ne t'avais pas retenu ? Donc tu ne l'as pas frapper lui, mais tu as frappé Démétri et je ne crois pas qu'il t'en tienne rigueur.**

**-Oui c'est vrai,** reconnus-je piteuse.

**-Qui as-tu soutenue lors de l'altercation dans la salle d'entraînement ? Alec ou Edward ?**

**-Mais ce n'est pas pareil il allait tué Edward et je l'ai juste repoussé pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.**

**-Parce que tu n'allais pas tuer Jane peut-être ? Bella tu allais tuer sa sœur. Tu sais que je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur, mais c'est sa sœur, sa réaction est tout à fait compréhensive. Et ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te demander mais Edward qu'est-il au juste pour toi ?**

**-Un ami, c'est un ami sincère.**

**-Un ami sincère qui éprouve de fort sentiments pour toi et que tu protèges contre ton compagnon et sa sœur. Comment doit vivre Alec avec cela ?**

**-Je ne l'ai jamais rejeté moi, je lui ai toujours dit que je l'aimais,** tentais-je de me raccrocher à mon dernier argument, voyant toute ma carapace et mes mobiles mis à mal devant les assauts précis et efficaces de Sulpicia.

**-Bien sûr que tu l'as rejeté, et pas que lui d'ailleurs tu nous as tous rejeté Bella. Le jour où tu es partie parce que ta fierté en avait pris un coup. Je te comprends Bella ne crois pas que je veuille te culpabiliser. Mais sois honnête envers toi même, si tu en es là aujourd'hui, si vous en êtes là aujourd'hui c'est parce que vous avez un égo et un entêtement aussi déplacé et démesuré l'un que l'autre.**

Je regardais Sulpicia qui venait de réduire en cendre tous les arguments qui m'avaient permis de tenir ces cinq dernières années. Le pire c'est qu'elle m'avait démontré que je reprochais à Alec ce que je lui avais fait subir moi-même, c'était déstabilisant, déroutant.

**-Bella pense à ce que je t'ai dit avec honnêteté, et cesse de lui attribuer tous les torts et je veux que tu saches qu'il est aussi malheureux que toi, et depuis cinq ans il n'est que l'ombre de lui même et lui il est complètement seul il n'a plus d'ami pour le soutenir. Et quoi que tu décides les portes du château te seront toujours ouverte, tu retrouveras ta place si tu le souhaites. C'est à toi de prendre ta décision Bella mais fais-le avec toutes les donnés. Appelle-le et expliquez-vous.**

-**Je ne peux pas Sulpicia, je ne peux pas,** soufflai-je doucement.

**-Bella, as-tu refait ta vie avec Edward ?**

**-Non bien sûr que non,** répondis-je outrée qu'elle ait pu seulement y pensé.

**-Alors qu'attends-tu pour te reprendre en main ? C'est vrai que tu es bien ici, mais on sait très bien toutes les deux que tu aspires à beaucoup plus que ça. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de la présence de Byron je pense que c'est une façon détourner de t'occuper l'esprit. Je me trompes ?**

**-Non, c'est vrai,** avouai-je.

**-Écoute Bella nous allons organiser une fête pour la nouvelle année et j'aimerais que tu viennes, cela te laisse quatre mois pour réfléchir.**

**-Je vais y réfléchir,** annonçai-je.

**-Bon maintenant nous allons ouvrir tes cadeaux car si je ne me trompe pas c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.**

**-Oh non Sulpicia vous avez pas fait ça c'est pour ça les paquets, j'avais oublié.**

**-Bella fais un effort s'il te plaît ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ne me gâche pas mon plaisir.**

Je me demandais si elle n'avait pas pris des cours avec Alice car la moue qu'elle me servit me fit éclater de rire. Nous retournâmes au moulin, les paroles de Sulpicia m'avaient vraiment retournées la tête. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais pris en compte mon comportement et c'est vrai aussi que dit comme Sulpicia me l'avait exposé. Je reprochais à Alec ce que je lui avais fait subir moi même.

Un sentiment d'espoir et légèreté remplaçaient la solitude et le chagrin que je ressentais habituellement. C'est donc le cœur plus léger que j'arrivais au moulin, je m'approchais de Byron et lui embrassais la joue.

**-Désolée,** lui murmurai-je à l'oreille avec un sourire confus.

**-Tu vas mieux c'est l'essentiel.**

L'échange de cadeau se fit dans une ambiance plus amicale et détendue.

Je reçus de la part de Sulpicia et Aro quelques toilettes et autres robes de soirées, elle avait dû les accumuler aux fils des ans. Bien sûr il y avait les pochettes et les chaussures assortis, voir même quelques chapeaux pour certaines tenues. Sulpicia me tendit un paquet que je déballais et je tombais sur une œuvre original de Shakespeare « Le songe d'une nuit d'été ».

**-C'est de Marcus je suppose.**

**-Tu supposes bien, vous avez apparemment les même gouts littéraires.**

**-Je lui enverrais une lettre de remerciement.**

Edward m'offrit trois croquis, un de nous deux dansant le soir de ma célébration, nous étions beaux tous les deux, un deuxième Byron et moi où ce dernier me portait j'avais l'air fragile dans ses bras, et le troisième, nous trois installés au bord de l'étang où je posais ma tête sur les jambes d'Edward et mes jambes étaient sur Byron les deux me regardant avec attention.

**-C'est magnifique Edward,** j'étais véritablement émue.

**-J'ai moi aussi un petit cadeau pour toi, en fait j'en ai plusieurs,** coupa Démétri

Il me tendit un paquet qui même sans défaire l'emballage je savais qu'il enfermait un cd.

-**Juste avant de l'ouvrir pense à Byron et pense à garder ton calme,** cela ne me rassura pas le moins du monde.

Je défis le papier cadeaux, et je retins mon souffle quand je vis le boîtier. Le concert à Wembley de Muse, c'est le groupe préféré d'Alec, je relevais la tête et regardais Démétri, il me fit un signe de tête répondant ainsi à ma question silencieuse. Je restais à regarder le boîtier de cd, j'essayais de rester calme et de ne pas me laisser submerger encore par mes émotions, c'était pas évident je ressentis une vague de sérénité, Byron commençait à bien maîtriser son don. Contrairement à Jasper, Byron ne pouvait agir que sur une seule personne, enfin pour le moment cela se développerait peut-être au fil du temps, par contre il ressentait les émotions de tout le monde. Puis après avoir vérifier ma réaction il me tendit un autre paquet à peine plus lourd, je pouvais dire que c'était un livre. Je le déballais à son tour et une odeur que je n'avais pas sentie depuis cinq ans vint titiller mon odorat, une boule se forma dans ma gorge j'essayais de garder mon calme, quand mes yeux rencontrèrent le titre écris sur la couverture, je crus m'évanouir.

Les plus beaux poèmes de Charles Baudelaire. Je caressais la couverture, trop d'émotions me submergeaient mais j'arrivais à contrôler leurs flux. Je fis défiler les pages pour tomber sur celui que je cherchais « La beauté » Une annotation manuscrite y était faite « **_À toi pour toujours. _**», je ne pus rester debout, Byron m'envoya une vague de sérénité. Je relevais la tête vers lui.

**-Merci.**

Il hocha la tête et m'en renvoya une autre.

C'est ce moment que choisit Démétri pour me tendre une petite boîte que j'ouvris, dedans il y avait des clefs.

**-Elles ouvres quoi?** demandai-je.

**-Tu verras ça demain,** me dit-il fier de lui.

-**Tu peux pas me faire ça ?**

**-Combien de temps m'as-tu fait attendre toi ?**

**-Il y a prescription maintenant.**

**-Non tu pourras me torturer et même me mordre si tu veux,** me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.** Je ne te dirais rien.**

La journée se termina sous les meilleurs auspices et tout le monde passa un bon moment, entre anecdotes, rires et farces. Je reléguais les moments les plus troublants de la journée pour y revenir quand je serais seule.

Ce fut l'heure pour Sulpicia, Démétri et Gaëtano de retourner à Volterra.

De nouveau seul dans notre salon.

**-Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'italien ?**

**-Je ne pense pas que tu dois savoir ça,** me dit-il avec une moue renfrognée ce qui aiguisa ma curiosité.

**-Il est Gay et il n'a pas arrêter de fantasmer sur Edward,** me répondit Byron plié de rire.

**-Sérieux,** fis-je hilare.** Edward... je... suis... désolée,** lui dis-je alors que je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de rire. Sous son air boudeur et renfrogné.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, bien que mon préféré est le prochain ;)**

**Note Auteur perso: Vu que j'ai fais référence plusieurs fois à une homosexualité d'Edward je tiens à informer mes lecteurs (trices). Je ne suis absolument pas homophobe, je lève la main droite et je dis je le jure. Mes réflexions sont plus à prendre au second degrés, et sans discriminations aucunes.**

**Bien que je fasse très attention à ne pas blesser quiconque si jamais c'est le cas je m'en excuse d'avance. Voilà c'est pour être sûre d'être bien comprise par tout le monde.**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit alors à vos clavier les filles;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chose promise, chose due. Me voilà seulement quatre jours après le dernier chap', pour deux raisons la première et non des moindres vos reviews un délice pour mon esprit et un sacrés coup de fouet pour ma motivation.**

**Et deuxièmement Nous sommes le 14 Juillet aujourd'hui donc je suppose que tout le monde va sortir ce soir. Et disposera d'un week-end prolongé, moi y compris. lol**

**Je suis heureuse que mon petit passage avec l'Italien vous ait plu.**

**Un personnage très attendu va enfin réapparaitre mais qui est ce qui revient? Chercher bien, je suis sûre que vous allez trouver. Lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent.**

_La journée se termina sous les meilleurs auspices et tout le monde passa un bon moment, entre anecdotes, rires et farces. Je reléguais les moments les plus troublants de la journée pour y revenir quand je serais seule._

_Ce fut l'heure pour Sulpicia, Démétri et Gaëtano de retourner à Volterra._

_De nouveau seul dans notre salon._

_**-Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'italien ?**_

_**-Je ne pense pas que tu dois savoir ça,** me dit-il avec une moue renfrognée ce qui aiguisa ma curiosité._

_**-Il est Gay et il n'a pas arrêter de fantasmer sur Edward,** me répondit Byron plié de rire._

_**-Sérieux,** fis-je hilare.** Edward... je... suis... désolée,** lui dis-je alors que je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de rire. Sous son air boudeur et renfrogné._

**Chapitre 20:**

Deux mois que mon anniversaire était passé, deux mois que mon ami et ma mère adoptive m'avaient rendu visites, deux mois que je ne faisais que penser à ma conversation avec Sulpicia. Cette conversation m'avait ouvert les yeux, elle me faisait réfléchir plus que je ne l'aurais supposé, elle me faisait me remettre en question.

Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas prendre en compte sa positon, sa version, durant ces cinq années ? Et pourtant c'était vraiment flagrant, il avait autant de raisons de m'en vouloir que moi. Et maintenant que j'ai pris conscience de cela et que j'ai gâché toutes ces années avec des rancunes mal placées. Comment trouver une solution à cette situation ? Des questions comme celles là j'en avais des milliers dans ma tête, mais je n'avais malheureusement aucune réponses satisfaisantes, en fait je ne savais pas comment aborder mon comportement. Je me trouvais ridicule et totalement puérile, cela me ramena à aux reproches qu'il m'avait fait le jour de mon départ dans le hall d'accueil. **« **_**C'est lâche et puéril comme réaction.**_** »** Il avait raison j'avais agi lâchement je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, sur l'instant je n'avais pas voulu prendre le recul nécessaire pour analyser la situation. Je me pensais intelligente et réfléchie, en fait je n'étais qu'une ado capricieuse et impatiente. Je ne regrettais pas tout dans cette réaction, non bien au contraire. J'ai rencontré Garrett, et Byron et malgré ma souffrance je ne réagirais pas différemment pour eux, ce sont des êtres exceptionnels, et je suis heureuse qu'ils fassent partis de ma vie. Bien sûr j'aurais aimé que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances, mais je ne peux décemment pas nier que je regrette cette partie là de mon existence sans Alec.

Quand je pensais à Alec maintenant je ressentais toujours ce manque, ce vide au fond de moi, cette douleur liée à son absence mais depuis deux mois le remord et la culpabilité avaient pris place dans mon panel d'émotions lui étant destiné, succédant à la perte de la colère et de l'injustice. J'avais pris l'habitude de m'éloigner le plus souvent que je le pouvais, car pour Byron c'était difficile à supporter, même s'il m'avoua qu'avec toutes mes émotions exacerbées qui venaient l'assaillir et le perturber, il avait plus d'aisance à apprendre et à contrôler son don, idem pour interagir sur mes émotions.

Comme tous les soirs je me trouvais près de l'étang, comme tous les soirs j'étais assise adossée au gros rocher bordant la rive, mais ce soir Edward m'avait rejoint. Il s'installa à mes côtés en silence, car même si je n'avais pas relevé la tête pour l'accueillir il savait que je l'avais entendu.

Toujours dans ce silence paisible à mes côtés il me prit la main sans me regarder, j'avais l'habitude à ce genre de geste que je tolérais car il en avait besoin, juste ma main jamais d'autre partie de mon corps. Je savais que mon contact avait plus d'impact sur lui qu'il en avait sur moi, mais j'avais appris à vivre avec et franchement hormis le fait que mes sentiments étaient moins appuyés que les siens, j'aimais ses contacts. En fait je crois que j'aimais me sentir aimée c'est pour cela que j'arrivais à tolérer qu'il me touche enfin dans la mesure où ses attentions restaient correct. Avec Byron c'était différent ses contacts, ses attouchements, ne m'avaient pas gêné du départ, parce que je savais ou je sentais vu que nous en avions jamais parlé, qu'il ne m'aimait pas de façon romantique. Une relation amical presque fusionnelle s'était créée entre nous, peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je l'avais soutenue et accompagné durant sa transformation ? Ou bien parce que contrairement à Edward j'avais compris son besoin alimentaire et je ne le jugeais pas ? Ou encore parce qu'il était le seul à me connaître en profondeur, de par son empathie ? Quoi qu'il en soit Byron était un homme sincère et honnête et principalement avec moi.

**-À quoi penses-tu?**

**-À Byron. Je me posais certaines questions sur lui,** puis pensant que lui avaient peut-être entendu les réponses dans sa tête. **Tu pourrais peut-être me répondre ?**

**-Si je le peux, je le ferais tu le sais bien.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi attentionné avec moi ? Je sais qu'il n'éprouve pas de sentiment autre qu'une franche camaraderie, alors pourquoi ?**

**-D'après ce que j'ai pu sonder dans son esprit. Byron a toujours été plus ou moins seul dans sa vie. Il voyait ses parents toujours entre deux avions, il n'avait pas d'amis à proprement parlé, Byron était un homme avec de l'argent donc son entourage n'était qu'intéressé par les possibilités qu'il pouvait leur offrir, et les femmes ne lui ont jamais accordé d'autres intérêt que pour son physique et son portefeuille.**

**-Je le sais tout ça, il m'a déjà raconté son histoire.**

**-Soit patiente Bella,** dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

**-Quand ce soir là il a croisé Victoria et qu'elle l'a attiré dans cette impasse. Il se voyait mourir avec des regrets plein la tête, puis il a entendu ta voix. Et même s'il était à l'agonie il a vu que tu étais en train de risquer ta vie pour lui. Il se doutait que tu étais de la même espèce que Victoria, mais il a senti aussi ta sincérité, ta loyauté ainsi que ta détermination à le sauver alors que tu ne le connaissais pas. Puis quand vous êtes rentrés tu as su apaisé le feu en te couchant à ses côtés à demi nue, juste pour l'aider pour le réconforter sans rien attendre en retour. Tu as recommencé quand tu as pris son parti concernant nos disputes sur son alimentation et jamais personne ne l'avait jamais fait pour lui. En tout cas juste par pur altruisme.**

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de me dire, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact ce n'était pas du tout par pur altruisme comme il le pensait, j'y voyais aussi mon intérêt je n'étais plus seule depuis que Byron est rentré dans ma vie, car lui et Edward vivaient avec moi.

**-Bella tu sais que je vais partir dans une petite quinzaines de jours ?**

**-Oui je suis au courant, mais ne t'inquiète pas Byron a plus de contrôle maintenant qu'il se nourrit de façon naturel. Il sait se retenir de respirer quand il sait que la situation devient plus risquée.**

**-Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, je sais mieux que personne que Byron fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ne pas te décevoir. Je sais que ça va aller pour vous deux.**

Je le regardais pendant qu'il fixait des yeux ma main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne. Je le voyais qu'il avait du mal à en venir au sujet qui le préoccupait.

**-Edward qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Bella je pense que je ne reviendrai pas ?**

**-Pourquoi ?** demandai-je affolée.

**-Parce qu'il devient trop difficile pour moi de rester près de toi. De te voir tous les jours te morfondre et attendre quelqu'un qui ne te mérite pas. Je t'aime Bella et que cet amour que je ressens pour toi ne me soit pas retourné me fait mal. Je resterai que si tu consens à vouloir de moi différemment, si tu veux bien tenter de me laisser t'aimer mais surtout si tu consens à te laisser une chance de m'aimer. Je sais que tu pourrais m'aimer si tu voulais faire l'effort d'arrêter de me rejeter.**

-**Je ne peux pas Edward. J'aimerai faire ce que tu attends de moi, mais je ne peux pas c'est plus fort que moi, plus fort que mon esprit ou que ma raison.**

**-Bella je vais te raconter une légende, une sorte de prophétie vampirique concernant les chanteurs. Il est dit que le jour où un chanteur rencontre son vampire et qu'il arrive à se sortir vivant de cette rencontre et quand je dis vivant c'est soit le cœur battant ou bien sous l'apparence de vampire, ils deviennent âmes sœurs. Je suis ton vampire, tu es ma chanteuse Bella. À ton avis pourquoi est-ce que tu es la seule qui soit épargnée par mon don ? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que tu n'étais qu'humaine ? Ce n'est pas un hasard Bella nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. **

Je restais un instant à retourner dans mon esprit ce que Edward venait de dire. Personne ne m'avait parlé de cette légende, mais quoi qu'il en soit, si réellement elle existait elle s'avérait fausse car si je suis sûre d'une chose c'est que l'amour de mon éternité, mon âme sœur c'est Alec et je l'ai su pratiquement le jour où je l'ai rencontré, ou en tout cas très peu de temps après.

**-Edward je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Je sais seulement que ce que je ressens pour toi est beaucoup moins fort que ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Edward, mais je ne peux pas te laisser attendre éternellement après moi. Et crois-moi c'est très dur pour moi de te dire ça parce que malgré tout je t'aime, pas de cette façon mais je t'aime profondément, sincèrement et le fait que tu souffres à cause de moi m'est insupportable. Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi, tu mérites quelqu'un qui sache t'aimer avec sincérité et honnêteté. Tu mérites d'être aimer comme je l'aime lui et d'aimer de cette façon en retour. Je sais que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu vivras ça et que tant que tu resteras près de moi tu ne pourras pas rencontrer la personne qui est réellement faite pour toi.**

**-Bella, s'il te plaît ne me dit pas ça, laisse-moi une chance je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas partir sans me dire de revenir te retrouver, essaie au moins.**

Il s'était déplacé, il se trouvait face à moi, ses yeux dans les miens me suppliant de lui laisser une chance de m'aimer. Il s'était rapproché de mon visage alors que je fermais les yeux essayant de repousser mon envie de pleurer qui se coinçait dans ma gorge formant une boule désagréable, m'empêchant de parler. Il posa son front sur le mien, je sentais son souffle tiède contre mon visage, sa respiration se révélait être difficile je le soupçonnais d'avoir la même boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge. Une atmosphère chargée de peine et de désespoir nous entourait.

**-Bella s'il te plaît donne nous une chance**, murmura t-il.

Son haleine m'enveloppa me rendant encore plus mal. Mon Dieu comme il m'était difficile de ne pas lui accorder ce qu'il me demandait. J'aurais tellement voulu le rendre heureux, ne pas le faire souffrir comme il souffrait. J'aurais voulu pleurer pour extérioriser toute la peine que je ressentais, tous ces sentiments qui m'assaillaient.

**-Edward,** murmurai-je à mon tour prise de soubresauts.

**-Chut ! Bella, j'ai compris,** son front toujours sur le mien, sa main sur ma joue. Après quelques secondes il me demanda. **Bella accorde-moi un baiser, juste un baiser.**

**-Edward, pourquoi veux-tu te faire du mal comme ça ? Ce n'est pas bien je t'aie déjà bien trop fait souffrir.**

**-Bella peut-être que tu ressentiras une différence qui te fera ouvrir les yeux sur tes sentiments pour moi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas je te laisserais tranquille. J'essaierai vraiment de me reconstruire et même de laisser une chance à une femme en tout cas quand je ressentirais moi aussi quelques choses.**

**-Ce n'est pas bien Edward,** il me coupa avant que je développe mon opposition.

**-S'il te plaît j'ai tellement rêvé de pouvoir te goûter, te sentir contre moi, de fusionner avec toi de cette façon que si tu ne m'accordes pas cela je sais qu'il me manquera toujours quelques choses qui fera que je ne pourrais pas aller de l'avant parce que cela m'obsèdera.**

Ma résistance commença dangereusement à s'effriter, je gardais les yeux fermés, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que ma détermination fondait doucement mais sûrement. Il dût le sentir car il avança ses lèvres des miennes, je le sentis s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de moi.

**-Bella embrasse-moi,** sa voix était basse empreinte de désir et de désespoir.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, je savais que c'était mal, que cela allait le faire souffrir. Sans penser au fait que je trompais Alec, en tout cas dans mon esprit. Mais je venais déjà de le rejeter en lui disant de ne pas revenir. Est-ce que je serais totalement et irrémédiablement un monstre en lui refusant ce souhait. Tant pis je m'arrangerais avec ma conscience mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire plus de mal. Il savait que ce serait le seul et unique baiser que je lui donnerais.

Je franchis les quelques millimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres des miennes, je le sentis se saisir à mon contact. Cela ne dura qu'un centième de seconde, car il m'attrapa par la taille me rapprochant de lui au point que je sois totalement sur lui. Nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble s'était un baiser doux et tendre, avec une pointe de désespoir. Il gémit au moment où je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche, à sa langue. Mon Dieu il avait un goût exquis différent d'Alec, mais exquis quand même. Je ne dirais pas que je ne ressentais rien dans ce baiser, mais c'était très loin des sensations qu'Alec pouvait faire naître en moi. Les bras d'Edward me serrèrent un peu plus fort quand il approfondit notre baiser. C'était bon et je me sentais aimée et cette sensation me brouillait car je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir cela. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement et Edward prit cela pour de la satisfaction ou du contentement.

Dans un mouvement rapide et délicat il m'allongea sur le sol sans rompre notre baiser. Il se positionna au-dessus, de moi une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma hanche, prenant tout son poids sur son avant bras. J'aimais ce baiser même s'il n'était pas de celui que j'espérais embrasser je me rendis compte que je m'étais trop longtemps négligée moi et mes besoins. J'oubliais où j'étais et avec qui j'étais je voulais simplement me sentir aimée et répondre aux désirs et aux besoins que mon corps réclamait. Je caressais son dos de mes mains pendant, que les siennes apprenaient à reconnaître chacune de mes formes. Il délaissa ma bouche pour déposer des baisers sur ma mâchoire dans mon cou, puis remontant jusqu'à mon oreille où il titilla mon lobe, un désir violent de faire l'amour m'envahit. Je gémissais de satisfaction. Il reprit possession de ma bouche ce fut beaucoup moins tendre, il était pressé pris dans une frénésie de désir, une de ses mains alla à la rencontre d'un de mes seins. Sa respiration était erratique son souffle chaud tandis que qu'il prit l'initiative d'enlever mon haut pour pouvoir remplacer sa main par sa bouche.

**-Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il ton fait Bella,** dit-il en embrassant une de mes nombreuses cicatrices, infligée par Jane.

L'instant se brisa me ramenant à la réalité. Me montrant ce que j'allais faire et avec qui j'allais le faire. Le visage d'Alec apparut devant mes yeux, mettant définitivement fin à cet moment.

**-Edward non.**

**-Bella tu en as envie toi aussi**, me répondit-il sans se départir de mon téton qu'il torturait à coup de langue à travers le fin tissu qui le recouvrait.

Mon corps trahissait ma raison. Toutes les parcelles de peau relier aux fibres nerveuses de ce traitre réclamaient qu'il poursuive, qu'il me torture pour ensuite me donner la libération tant désirée. Mais ma raison elle ne voulait pas que ce soit lui, et mon cœur se joignit elle, lui accordant ainsi un vote démocratique et majoritaire, me donnant ainsi assez de courage.

**-Edward arrête !** dis-je plus sûre me saisissant et le repoussant.

**-Bella !** me suppliait-il.

**-Non Edward et ne me refais pas le coup de me culpabiliser je ne marcherais pas. Je t'ai embrasser et on a dérapé, mais je ne veux pas aller jusqu'à bout.**

**-Je savais que tu allais réagir de cette façon, c'est juste que j'espérais sincèrement me tromper. Je suis désolé Bella. En fait non je ne lui pas car j'ai aimé chaque secondes, je suis seulement désolé que tu aies voulu arrêter.**

**-Edward si tu veux que l'on continue à être amis je ne veux plus jamais faire allusion à ce qu'il vient de ce passer. Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller comme ça, c'est vrai. Mais ce qui est fait est fait et maintenant je ne veux plus jamais en parler et surtout ne lui en parle jamais, s'il te plaît.**

**-Bella je veux garder ton amitié je te le jure et je respecterais ton choix, même si je ne ****l'apprécie pas. Après tout c'est le rôle d'un ami non,** me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je voyais que ce sourire n'était qu'une façade, mais c'était sa façon à lui de me montrer qu'il respecterait sa part du marché.

Il me rendit mon haut qu'il avait envoyer plus loin, je l'enfilais rapidement. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son entrejambe et je vis le résultat de notre petite incartade.

**-Je suis désolée Edward,** dis-je en jetant un regard moins discret à la protubérance qui s'affichait sur son jean.

**-Au moins maintenant tu n'auras plus jamais de doutes concernant mes préférences sexuels. Je crois qu'une bonne douche froide s'impose.**

**-S'il n'y a que ça pour t'aider !**

Je me levais et m'approchais si rapidement de lui que malgré sa rapidité légendaire je réussis à le surprendre tout de même et ainsi le pousser dans l'étang qui commençait à geler, mais comme je le disais il était rapide, et du coup il réussit à m'attraper le bras avant que j'ai pu me dégager et m'attira avec lui dans l'eau gelée.

**-Tu en avais besoin toi aussi,** me dit-il dans un éclat de rire, il me prit les deux mains me faisant face alors que nous étions dans l'étang.

**-Bella je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant je resterais à ma place. À partir de maintenant je serais véritablement un ami pour toi et rien d'autre. Je respecterais tous tes choix même ceux que je n'approuve pas, je serais un ami aussi fidèle et loyal que le sont Byron et Garrett.**

**-Merci Edward tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela me touche,** dis-je soulagée qu'enfin cette situation délicate avec Edward prenne fin.

**-Je crois que la douche est toujours requise et de toute urgence parce que j'adore ton étang mais il pue,** plaisanta-t-il.

C'est le cœur plus léger et en riant que nous retournâmes au moulin rejoindre Byron qui devait certainement nous attendre en regardant un film, comme à son habitude.

La semaine passa tranquillement, et même dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus saine et plus légère. Nous passâmes notre temps entre les allers-retours sur la capitale et ses environs pour les chasses de Byron. Nous nous occupâmes aussi de trouver un cadeau de mariage convenable pour Alice, et bien évidemment comme il était impossible de la surprendre elle préféra me dire ce qu'elle voulait exactement. Soit un petit ensemble Chanel que l'on ne pouvait trouver que sur Paris.

Pour Jasper c'était beaucoup plus compliqué, je voulais quelque chose de personnel, que lui seul pourrait apprécier à sa juste valeur. J'avais bien une petite idée mais mes talents de dessinatrice n'étaient pas remarquable, j'avais alors demandé à Edward que je savais plus doué que moi, de bien vouloir me donner un coup de main. C'est ainsi que j'avais poussé mes entraînements sur mon bouclier car j'avais une image bien précise en tête et je voulais qu'il reproduise celle-ci où il n'y avait que lui et moi. J'avais d'ailleurs fait beaucoup de progrès car j'arrivais à retirer mon bouclier quelques secondes, c'était un exercice épuisant enfin psychiquement parlant évidemment. Et donc Edward avait pu voir la scène que je voulais qu'il reproduise. C'était Jasper et moi assis dans la forêt l'un à côté de l'autre, nous étions silencieux nous venions de terminer une séance d'entraînement et nous profitions du calme qui régnait. On pouvait s'apercevoir dans cette scène de la complicité et du respect qui se dégageaient entre le maître d'arme qu'il était et moi son apprentis.

Edward la dessina sous un autre angle de vue, il se l'était approprié dans une vision d'Alice et je devais bien admettre que son point de vue à elle était encore plus parlant. Elle nous avait vu comme si elle avait été face à nous, du coup on nous voyait tous les deux assis silencieux et détendu fixant chacun un point devant nous, nos visages étaient sereins et paisibles, j'étais véritablement estomaquée. C'était encore plus fort que ce que j'avais pensé, il n'y avait besoin d'aucun mot, tout était dans cet ensemble. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait apprécier. Edward me rassura et Alice aussi quand je l'avais eu au téléphone elle m'avait promis que cela allait le toucher profondément, et qu'elle ne lui dirait rien pour lui laisser la surprise.

Je n'étais pas la seule à faire des progrès, Byron se débrouillait de mieux en mieux avec son pouvoir et je ne parle pas des entraînements physiques aux combats. J'avais la chance d'être assez douée et surtout d'avoir été formée par Jasper en personne car Byron montra un apprentissage rapide, et il me fallait requérir à toute ma vivacité physique et d'esprit pour ne pas me laisser prendre par lui.

Nous passâmes tous les trois d'agréables moments, en tout cas les journée me paraissaient moins longues et douloureuses depuis que je ne me sentais plus obligée de les fuir tous les deux, l'un pour éviter de le faire souffrir avec mes émotions et l'autre pour préserver son cœur.

Pour l'heure nous étions installés devant l'écran plasma pour tenir compagnie à Byron qui se repassait encore un film avec Megan Fox. Honnêtement je pense qu'un reportage sur des molécules d'eau m'aurait très certainement intéressé d'avantage. Je me levais donc pour aller chasser, autant les laisser tranquille entre mecs pour pouvoir fantasmer en paix. J'allais franchir la porte quand j'entendis le portable d'Edward vibrer, il décrocha.

**-Bonjour Alice.**

_-__**Retiens Bella, j'ai quelques chose à vous dire,**_ je vis Edward me faire un signe bien que j'avais entendu Alice, son ton ne me plaisait pas du tout, quelque chose se passais j'en étais certaine.

**-Nous t'écoutons Alice**, lui dis-je alors que Byron mit sur pause la fin de son film.

**-_Vous avez des problèmes, vous allez être attaqués demain dans la nuit par Laurent. Il a apparemment réussi à intégrer un groupe de vampires._**

**-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous attaquerait ?**

_**-Victoria était sa compagne, et en fait il a rallié un groupe qui complote contre ta famille depuis quelques siècles Bella, les Roumains.**_

-**Vous serez là quand ?** demanda Edward. **Nous aurons besoin de Jasper**.

_**-Nous ne serons jamais arrivés à temps, nous sommes en Égypte chez Amun et Kebi.**_

**-Et comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

**-Je vais appeler Aro qu'il nous envoie des renforts,** décidai-je d'un ton sans appel, la garde royale que j'avais été refaisant apparition. **Combien seront-ils Alice?**

_**-Une seconde, euh... Un, deux ,trois... Neuf ils seront neuf.**_

-**OK et quelle issue tu vois maintenant ?**

**_-C'est encore floue Bella sur les trois scénario possible deux vous sont favorable enfin presque favorable. Faites attention à Byron, je le vois mourir,_** dit-elle d'une voix blanche, tout mon être se contracta à l'idée que Byron pouvait mourir.

**-Merci Alice si tu as d'autres informations appelles nous de suite. Je contacte Aro pour lui demander des renforts.**

Je laissais Edward terminer sa conversation avec Alice et je sortais pour prendre un peu l'air. Je me dirigeais vers ma Mustang cadeau d'anniversaire de Démétri, elle était arrivée le lendemain comme il me l'avait promis. Elle était noire et chrome on aurait dit qu'elle était neuve, et avait peu de kilomètre au compteur. Je l'aimais, je n'étais pas vraiment matérialiste, mais j'adorais ma voiture. Je m'installais au volant pour sentir l'odeur du cuir et l'atmosphère de cette habitacle qui me rassurait et me détendait.

Je prie mon téléphone et appuyais sur la touche correspondant au numéro d'Aro. Comme à son habitude la sonnerie n'eut pas le temps de se finir qu'il décrocha.

**_-Bella mon enfant, je ne pensais pas t'avoir aussi vite au téléphone_.**

**-Bonsoir Aro,** ma voix était basse plus qu'à mon habitude.

_**-Qu'y a t-il Bella ? Aurais-tu un problème ?**_

**-Effectivement, vous souvenez vous de Laurent et de ma rencontre avec lui ?**

_**-Bien évidemment le soir où tu as tué ton premier vampire.**_

**-Oui. Alice vient de m'informer que Laurent venait de rejoindre un clan que vous connaissez, les Roumains et ils seront chez moi demain dans la nuit. Victoria était la compagne de Laurent.**

_**-Oh Bella ! Attends une seconde,**_ je n'entendis rien pendant quelques secondes où il me fit patienter. Puis il me reprit la conversation._**Donc tu as dit qu'ils seront chez toi demain dans la nuit. Et est-ce qu'Alice sait combien ils seront ?**_

**-Ils seront neuf. Je risque de perdre Byron. Alice ne voit pas comment cela se termine car apparemment il y a plusieurs scénarios possibles mais je risque certainement de perdre mon nouveau-né.**

_**-Je t'envoie une troupe Bella ne te fais pas de soucis, ils seront là demain en début d'après midi, tu ne le perdras pas.**_

**-Merci Aro, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.**

_**-Bella tu es ma fille, bien sûr que tu peux compter sur moi. Prends soin de toi et fais attention ne fais rien d'inconsidéré.**_

**-Non je vous le promets, transmettez mes pensées à Sulpicia et Marcus pour moi.**

_**-Oui ce sera fait et Marcus me fait te dire de prendre soin de toi.**_

**-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant que je sais qu'une délégation va venir je me sens mieux. Je vais aller avertir Edward et Byron.**

**-_Tiens nous au courant de chaque changement._**

**-Oui bonne nuit Aro.**

_**-Bonne nuit ma fille.**_

Je restais encore un moment dans ma voiture, je réfléchissais à une stratégie. Byron me rejoignit et s'installa à mes côtés sur le siège passager.

**-J'adore ta voiture.**

**-Oui je sais.**

**-Il ne va rien m'arriver Bella, arrête de te tracasser pour moi. Et tu l'as dit je me débrouille plutôt bien aux combats.**

**-Oui c'est vrai mais j'y peux rien, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelques choses.**

Edward venait d'arriver à son tour.

**-Aro nous envoie du renfort ?**

**-Oui. Il arrive demain en début d'après midi.**

**-Nous verrons avec eux pour établir une stratégie. Il a dit qui viendrait ?**

**-Non et je n'ai pas pensé à demander en fait. Je suppose qu'il y aura Démétri, mais je sais pas s'il va envoyer les jumeaux.**

**-Ce serait utile, bien que pour toi il vaudrait mieux éviter.**

**-Si cela permet de sauver Byron je suis prête à les affronter.**

**-Tu me raconteras ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces jumeaux, que tu te braques dès qu'on parle d'eux ?**

Bien évidemment les seules fois où j'étais presque nue à proximité de lui c'était pendant sa transformation. En dehors de ses moments j'ai toujours caché mes cicatrices avec des hauts à manche longue, ou des pulls ou encore des veste. Enfin pour dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir les horribles cicatrices qui parcouraient mon corps. Je levais mon pull sous son regard ahuris il vit toutes mes cicatrices que Jane m'avait faites. Pas que je voulais réellement lui montrer, mais il devait connaître la rancœur que j'attisais pour eux, enfin juste une partie celle la plus facile à avouer.

**-C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ?** dit-il choqué.

**-C'est elle, c'est Jane,** répondis-je avec mépris.

**-Et son frère s'en ait pris à Bella quand elle s'est défendu...**

« _**Edward ne lui raconte pas tout maintenant, s'ils viennent demain je ne veux pas qu'il perde le contrôle c'est peut-être eux qui vont le tuer. »**_

J'avais réussi à lever mon bouclier assez longtemps pour pouvoir lui faire part de mes doutes.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?** demanda Byron.

**-Écoute Byron quand demain nous seront dans l'action ne fait pas n'importe quoi. D'accord ?** j'essayais de passer mon angoisse sur la peur de le perdre, ce qui n'était pas totalement un mensonge.

**-Bella ne te fais pas tant de soucis pour moi c'est toi qui va te mettre en danger pour rien, fais-moi confiance, je ferais attention.**

Nous restâmes un moments silencieux, puis nous rentrâmes à la maison essayant de nous préparer et de les attirer là où nous risquerions le moins d'attirer l'attention. Nous devrions nous poster dans la forêt afin de pouvoir recevoir nos futur invités sans nous faire repérer des humains. Bien que nous habitions loin des habitation en tout cas assez loin en distance humaine, nous ne voulions prendre aucun risque.

Nous attendions patiemment enfin autant que cela puisse être possible, l'arrivée des troupes d'Aro. Je me posais la question de savoir qui il enverrait.

J'allais me changer j'enfilais vite fait un jean bleu classique près du corps mais surtout le plus confortable que j'avais, un top presque transparent pour que l'on puisse bien voir mes cicatrices. C'est Jasper qui m'avait donnée cette astuce, car il s'était aperçu que je les cachais en permanence derrière des vêtements. Un jour alors que nous étions seuls, le fameux jours du croquis, il m'avait certifié que nos cicatrices, (il m'avait alors montré les siennes qui étaient de loin plus nombreuses), impressionnaient nos adversaires. Cela leur prouvait que nous étions de bons combattants, et il était vraiment bien placé pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

Donc j'adoptais la stratégie de Jasper cela suffirait à les déstabiliser et les impressionner les quelques secondes nécessaires pour pouvoir les démembrer. Une fois habillée j'enfilais mes bottes et retournais au salon retrouver mes deux amis.

Byron siffla à mon arrivée.

**-Tu sais que t'es très sexy comme ça. Et tes cicatrices te donnent une allure mauvaise fille pas désagréable du tout.**

**-Byron !** maugréai-je. Mais son compliment me toucha quand même.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, pas dupé le moins du monde par mes faux reproches. Je m'installais à ses côtés en soufflant d'exaspération, il était encore devant ce foutu film avec Megan Fox.

**-Je la trouve top et trop sexy, j'y peux rien. Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de devenir vampire,** demanda Byron à personne en particulier.

**-Je ne sais pas mais ce que je sais c'est que le temps que tu arrives à avoir assez de contrôle pour changer une personne elle sera certainement défraîchie,** plaisanta Edward.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et à chacune qui s'envolait mon angoisse grandissait, il était presque midi. Et autant dire que j'étais sur des charbons ardents entre les renforts qui allaient arriver surtout ne sachant pas qui serait présent, et puis la bataille qui se préparait, j'étais à prendre avec des pincettes.

Le téléphone d'Edward se mit à vibrer faisant tomber un angoisse trop pesante dans la pièce.

**-Oui Alice.**

_**-Ils sont là, ils sont à l'étang. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont là plus tôt, ils ne devaient arriver cette nuit.**_

**-Oh mon Dieu !** fis-je prise de panique. **Les renforts ne sont même pas arrivés.**

_**-Parlez, gagnez du temps ils ne devraient plus tarder non plus. J'appelle Aro pour l'avertir. Vous allez-y ne les laissez pas approcher du moulin. Des promeneurs vont passer d'ici quelques minutes et ils vont mourir si Laurent et son clan se rapproche.**_

**-Merci Alice.**

Edward raccrocha alors que je me jetais déjà sur la porte effectivement je pouvais sentir les fragrances des vampires. Ne sachant pas s'ils disposaient de pouvoir mentaux je pris dès l'instant sous mon bouclier Edward et Byron qui me suivaient de près.

Nous arrivâmes à grande vitesse à l'étang où une escouade de vampires nous ayant entendu et senti arriver nous attendaient.

Nous nous stoppâmes d'un même mouvement à une distance de sécurité insuffisante mais nous ne voulions pas leur montrer qu'ils nous impressionnaient.

J'aperçus Laurent avec aux côtés d'un vampire blond de petite envergure physique. Ils me toisaient quand leurs yeux descendirent le long de mon corps et s'attardèrent sur mes cicatrices je pus constater que les propos de Jasper étaient vrais. Les deux vampires écarquillèrent les yeux, ainsi que certains des autres qui eux aussi nous observaient avec attention.

**-Laurent, je pensais avoir été claire je ne vous veux pas près de chez moi. Qu'avez-vous les nomades pour ne pas écouter les recommandations.**

**-Bella, Bella, Bella ! Comme tu le vois tu n'es pas en position de d'imposer quoi que ce soit.**

**-Intéressant**, fit Edward. Je l'interrogeais du regard. **Ils n'ont que trois soldats avec des pouvoirs. Celui à côté de Laurent est un bouclier physique, le brun juste devant est un illusionniste et celui juste à sa droite à le même pouvoir que Kate, il donne des décharges par contact.**

**-Rien que je ne puisse bloquer ?**

**-Rien,** dit Edward avec un sourire carnassier que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

**-Comment il sait ça lui ?** demanda le vampire blond.

**-Je suis télépathe, et rien de ce que vous pouvez penser ne peux m'échapper,** dit-il avec un sourire suffisant. Alors que malaise qui venait de s'installer et rampait dans les rangs adverses.

**-Ils ne sont pas bien ils commencent à douter, surtout en te voyant Bella, ils ont vu que tu étais une guerrière redoutable et tu les impressionnes, et avec le don d'Edward ils commencent à présumer de leur forces.**

**-Nous sommes plus nombreux,** avança avec mépris Laurent.

**-Certes mais nous avons les pouvoirs les plus puissants. Byron montre leurs un peu ce que c'est que d'avoir peur, **avança Edward**.**

**-Avec plaisir,** je vis Byron fixer Laurent et lui envoyait une bonne dose de peur d'ailleurs celle-ci se reflétait dans son regard. Puis il en choisit un autre qui commença même à faire quelques pas en arrière prêt à s'enfuir, il répétât l'opération sur quelques uns.

-**Bella tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivante, tu as tué ma compagne.**

**-Effectivement et un moins d'une minute en plus. Mais comme pour toi, je vous avais avertis. Personne en Bourgogne ce qui inclue aussi mon domicile. Et puis je suis désolée mais j'aime beaucoup mon nouveau-né, et il était hors de question que je le lui rende.**

Il grogna et regardait Byron avec mépris et haine, je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais fait une énorme erreur en disant que je l'affectionnais. Plusieurs grognements se firent entendre, j'adoptais une positions plus féline, ma position d'attaque.

**-Ils ne vont plus se contenir,** m'annonça Edward. Au moment où il m'avertit Laurent ordonna.

**-Stéphane, lance ton pouvoir, les cinq premiers commencez à attaquer,** ils avaient donc décidé de nous attaquer par salve. J'espérais que les renforts allaient bientôt arriver par ce que nous ne pouvions pas nous en sortir vivant sans eux.

**-Vos pouvoirs ne marchent pas sur nous, je suis aussi un bouclier,** lui annonçai-je fixant l'illusionniste. Ils se décontenancèrent tous jusqu'à ce que Laurent leur hurle.

-**Vous êtes plus nombreux ils ne pourront pas vous tuer, ils n'en n'auront pas le temps. ATTAQUEZ !**

Je vis deux hommes me sauter dessus ils tentèrent de me prendre en sandwich arrivant chacun par chacun de mes côtés. Je sautais par dessus celui qui m'arrivait par la droite pour arriver directement sur son dos, en un geste simple et vif je lui arrachais la tête. Ne pouvant pas continuer à le démembrer l'autre arrivant déjà sur moi je balançais sa tête le plus loin que je pouvais, son corps errant sans mobile au hasard. L'autre me frôla je lui fis mon petit pas de danse en lui saisissant son bras et lui arrachant très facilement, puis l'autre et enfin la tête. J'entendis Laurent envoyer le reste de sa troupe voyant avec quelle facilité je venais de d'éliminer deux de mes adversaires. Edward était aux prises avec trois vampires et Byron avec deux autres, il se débrouillait assez bien. Le maigrelet et Laurent étant en retrait. Je décidais de délaisser le démembrement des miens pour aller aider Edward qui commençait à être en danger même avec son don, il n'arrivait plus à parer toutes les attaques de ses assaillants. Je lui en pris un que j'étêtais aussi facilement que les deux autres, détournant l'attention des deux autres, Edward, en profita pour arracher un bras d'un de ses adversaires. Je fus attiré par un hurlement de douleurs qui me glaça d'effroi. Je me tournais pour voir Byron en train de se faire arracher un bras par Laurent alors que les deux autres vampires tentaient aux aussi de lui arracher chacun un morceau. Je rugis et sautais directement sur Laurent qui recula sous le coup de ma colère, je donnais un coup de poing à celui qui s'apprêtait de lui arracher le second bras, tandis que le troisième vampire se recula seul devant la bestialité qui émanait de moi, j'étais furieuse et je le montrais, mes grognements n'avaient plus rien de grognements, c'étaient des rugissements, et si je n'étais pas celle qui les poussais, j'aurais moi même eu peur.

Je pris une posture défensive devant Byron alors qu'Edward m'avait rejoint nous étions assez mal nous étions que deux, Byron ne pouvant plus se défendre devant les cinq vampires restant.

Heureusement pour nous ce fut à cet instant que j'entendis une voix familière, qui me soulagea instantanément.

**-Laurent, ne m'avais-tu pas promis qu'il n'arriverait rien à ma fille ?**

Je vis le fameux Laurent ainsi que tous les autres vampires se raidirent devant l'apparition de mon père, je ne me retournais pas pour le voir arriver ni voir qui l'accompagnait nous étions trop près une seconde d'inattention et je pourrais me retrouver étêtée à mon tour. Par contre je dirigeais mon bouclier vers l'arrière sur la voix de mon père pour le protéger.

**-Edward peux-tu repositionner le bras de Byron, je te couvre.**

Il hocha la tête et alla rejoindre Byron derrière moi, j'étais en première ligne et ils l'avaient tous remarqué ils se positionnèrent de façon à m'attaquer, je ne compris pas pourquoi ils ne bougeaient plus. Enfin je ne le compris seulement quand je sentis deux courants d'air à mes côtés. Je tournais la tête à gauche et vis Démétri qui me fit un clin d'œil rapide sans se départir de son visage concentré, puis je tournais la tête à droite et la mon corps fut parcouru d'un millier de décharges électriques, mon estomac se noua et ma respiration se coinça dans ma gorge. Alec me regardait, il n'était pas froid, légèrement concentré et assez soucieux. Je sentis la main d'Aro se poser sur mon épaule, je détournais mon regard de lui pour le reposer sur Laurent.

**-Je crois que nous avons un problème Laurent,** fit mon père. **Je ne peux pas te laisser t'en prendre à une Volturi, à ma fille et en réchapper vivant.**

-**Je me fiche de mourir si elle m'accompagne et elle m'accompagnera.**

J'entendis un brouhaha de grognements que ce soit sur mes côtés, ou bien derrière moi. Vu que j'étais accompagnée je pris la peine de tourner la tête j'observais Byron, qui me fit un signe de tête pour me signifier qu'il allait bien je fus soulagée.

**-J'aimerais bien qu'on en finisse je n'ai pas la journée moi,** fis-je en toisant Laurent. **Tu me veux et bien viens! J'avançais de plusieurs pas. Je sentis deux bras me retenir l'un deux était ferme sur mon épaule et l'autre m'envoya des décharges qui auraient presque pu me paralyser.**

**-Non Bella, **fit Démétri.

**-Laissez-moi je me charge de Laurent.**

J'entendis siffler sur ma droite je tournais la tête et vis Alec qui faisait une grimace de mécontentement. Je sentis son pouvoir percuter le miens et se répandre prenant tout le monde sur son passage, je le toisais et pris Laurent sous mon bouclier, je voulais un combat à la régulière contre lui, d'une parce qu'il méritait de venger sa compagne avec honneur et deuxièmement je voulais lui prouver que je n'avais pas besoin de lui, que je pouvais me débrouiller seule.

-**Ne fais pas ça,** me dit-il. Sa voix me brisa intérieurement, mais je ne lui montrais rien et lui tournais le dos.

**-Elle est forte Alec totalement capable de combattre et s'en sortir en un seul morceau,** lui dit Edward.

**-Je ne crois pas fit Laurent, je ne suis pas un sous fifre moi,** dit-il en référence aux soldats que j'avais démembré en un temps records.

**-Ne sous estime pas ma fille Laurent. Bella puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites je t'en prie agis selon ta convenance.**

**-J'espère dans ce cas que tu te débrouilles mieux que ta compagne par ce qu'autrement ça ne va pas de prendre longtemps.**

Il grogna et me sauta dessus. Je fis un pas sur ma droite au dernier moment il changea sa trajectoire afin de m'attraper, et j'en fis autant. Je jouais au chat et à la souris, et j'étais plutôt douée à ce jeu, je m'octroyais même l'indélicatesse de lui sourire. Prit dans sa rage il se précipita sur moi, je fis un saut périlleux avant et me retrouvais sur son dos comme avec mon premier vampire.

**-Transmet mon bon souvenir à Victoria,** lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

Et en coup parfaitement maîtrisé je lui arrachais la tête puis chacun des ses autres membres.

Une fois terminé, je jetais un coup d'œil à Aro qui me regardait avec une fierté non dissimulée. Alec et Démétri avaient tous les deux la bouches ouvertes sous la surprise de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Et cette vision me transporta de joie et de fierté.

**-Sans vouloir vous commander, vous pourriez finir le travail que vous ne soyez pas venu pour rien,** dis-je à Démétri avec un clin d'œil amusé. Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire sadique et alla rejoindre Alec et Byron qui s'en donnaient déjà à cœur joie.

**-Tu es vraiment très douée Bella, le jour où tu veux revenir au château tu retrouveras ta place,** me dit Aro alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras.

**-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, mais merci Aro.**

**-Les garçons laissez-moi le blond entier que je puisse l'interroger.**

En un rien de temps il ne resta plus que nous et le vampire blond. Aro se dirigea vers le vampire en question afin de récolter toutes les informations dont il aurait besoin. Byron revint vers moi, il plaça son bras autour de mes épaules.

**-Ça va ton bras ?**

**-Un peu douloureux, surtout pour mon égo mais ça va aller. Ça aurait pu être pire si tu n'avais pas été là. Merci,** dit-il en m'embrassant le sommet de mon crane.

Je le sentis se tendre et se retourner vivement avec un grognement aussi impressionnant que ceux qu'il avait poussé tout à l'heure pendant le combat.

Il se mit en posture d'attaque près à sauter sur Alec. Je me positionnais face à Byron comme lorsqu'il avait du mal à se contrôler, et lui caressa la joue. Edward qui revenait après être parti chercher la tête de mon premier vampire, qu'il jeta au feu au passage vint prendre sa place derrière Byron le retenant ainsi, nous l'enlaçâmes comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire, pour le retenir.

**-Calme-toi Byron, laisse-le. Chut ! Byron c'est fini, calme-toi,** j'essayais de garder une voix paisible et douce.

**-Alec contrôle-toi aussi c'est toi qui le met dans cet état, il est empathe.**

**-Démétri conduit Aro et Alec au moulin, nous calmons Byron et nous vous y rejoignons.**

-**Bien. Bella nous t'attendons,** me répondit Aro.

Après qu'Alec soit parti il ne mit pas longtemps à ce calmer.

**-Tu remarqueras qu'il fait le même effet sur tous les hommes,** lança Edward tentant d'alléger la tension qui émanait certainement de moi.

**-C'est lui ton compagnon, je le savais,** affirma Byron.

**-Il était mon compagnon Byron, il ne l'est plus.**

**-Pas dans ces sentiments alors.**

**-Ni dans sa tête non plus.**

**-Bon ça va vous deux c'est déjà assez difficile de gérer ça en essayant de contrôler mes émotions alors si vous vous y mettez.**

**-Bon on te laisse tranquille. Par contre tu m'en veux si je le manipule légèrement ? Parce que tu arrives peut-être à te contrôler un peu mais c'est pas son cas à lui.**

**-Si tu restes raisonnable ça va.**

Et nous retournâmes au moulin, j'étais excitée, angoissée, voire même terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver en face de lui maintenant qu'il n'y aurait plus de combat pour détourner mon attention.

Nous arrivâmes Aro était dans le salon, assis dans mon fauteuil. Alec lui était près des croquis d'Edward que j'avais encadré puis accroché, ces croquis nous représentaient tous dans différent moments. Démétri me sauta littéralement dessus.

**-Ma belle, tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi c'est ça ?**

**-Comment arrives-tu as si bien lire en moi ?** le taquinai-je.

Nous nous installâmes sur les canapés présent dans la pièce. Byron et Edward de part et autre de moi.

**-Merci Aro,** commença Edward. **Nous étions vraiment en mauvaise posture.**

**-J'ai cru remarqué oui, quoi que vous vous en êtes bien sortis tous les trois. Tu es une guerrière impressionnante Bella toi qui ne voulais pas combattre à tes débuts.**

**-Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis cette époque Aro,** je n'osais pas lever la tête pour regarder Alec, je sentais son regard peser sur moi. Je me sentais assez mal à l'aise surtout que je ne m'étais pas changée et je portais encore ce top transparent qui révélait mes cicatrices.

-**Byron,** fit Aro. **Bella et Sulpicia ne me disent que du bien de toi je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin.**

-**Le plaisir est partagé, **répondit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

**-Arrête ce que tu fais maintenant !** lança irrité Alec à Byron.** Je ne l'aie jamais supporté de Jasper je ne le supporterais encore bien moins de toi.**

**-Je te prierais de le respecter un peu plus chez moi Alec. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'il manipule tes émotions contrôle-les. Il est encore nouveau-né, si tu vois ce que je veux dire,** son regard se posa sur moi, il descendit ses yeux pour s'attarder sur mon corps et les balafres qui le recouvraient.

**-Excusez-moi Aro, je reviens dans un instant je vais me mettre à l'aise.**

**-Je t'en prie fais, tu es chez toi. Cela me donnera l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec ton ami.**

Je me levais essayant d'ignorer Alec, mais il était dans mon chemin il devait se pousser pour que je puisse passer. Mais il ne le fit pas, il me fixa intensément mon cœur qui avait commencé à se reconsolider se fissura de nouveau ramenant en moi la douleur de son absence, de sa trahison, de ma solitude. Son odeur, sa présence, son regard, ses gestes, ses bras m'avaient tellement manqué, que si je ne me retenais pas je lui sauterais dessus afin de récupérer tout ce qui jadis fut à moi.

**-Arrgghhh ! Arrêtez tout les deux !** se plaignit Byron.

**-Alec laisse-moi passer,** il ne se déplaça pas ne cherchant même pas à contrôler ses émotions pour soulager Byron.

**-Alec peux-tu me suivre, je pense que nous devons avoir une petite conversation avant,** lui dit Edward. Je me retournai et le fixai dans les yeux, je levais mon bouclier pour lui demander.

«_** Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ? Ne l'énerve pas s'il te plaît. »**_

**-**N**on je veux juste lui expliquer une chose ou deux, mais tout ira bien je te le promets,** je hochais la tête.

-**Tu peux lire ses pensés ?** demanda Aro à Edward.

**-Je vous explique tout ça dès que je serais plus à mon aise,** lui annonçai-je.

-**Très bien Bella. Alec je pense que tu devrais avoir cette petite discussion avec Edward,** Alec hocha la tête résignée je voyais bien qu'il n'acceptait que parce que cela venait d'Aro. J'espérais seulement que cette conversation ne dégénère pas.

Il se déplaça et je fis attention à ne pas le toucher en passant, pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin me retrouver seule pour pouvoir me reprendre, je savais que le revoir allait me perturber. J'avais beau essayer mais je n'arrivais pas à passer au-dessus de ma colère. Alors que j'étais parfaitement consciente qu'il avait autant le droit que moi de m'en vouloir. Mais je n'y arrivais pas et cela m'anéantissait parce qu'au plus profond de moi je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de tout effacer et de retrouver la sécurité de ses bras, son amour, tout de lui. Je l'aime tellement.

* * *

**Alors comment l'avez vous trouvé? Moi c'est mon préféré. **

**Et la petite scène avec Edward pas trop choquées les filles? **

**Votre passage préféré? Dites moi tout j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui vous a le plus marqué dans ce chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre …. je vous le dis.. Dilemme. Bon je vous le dis tant pis. Prochain chapitre un POV Alec oui oui, vous lisez bien lol. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Pour faire clair et concis, un grand merci pour vos reviews. qui réchauffe toujours autant mon coeur et encore plus maintenant, non pas à cause de la chaleur extérieur mais à cause de leurs nombres. J'ai essayé de répondre à toutes mais comme vous avez dû le remarquer il y a eut un bug sur le site. donc veuillez m"excusez si vous n'avez pas reçu de réponse en tout cas pour les inscrites. Pour les anonymes je vous remercie aussi, je ne vous retarde pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre : 21**

**POV Alec**

Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à elle. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle quitté ? Je sais qu'elle m'aime ou en tout cas qu'elle m'aimait. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela n'est pas suffisant pour elle ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ?

Mais bon Dieu elle allait tuer ma sœur pour cette espèce de vermine, encore lui. Combien de fois est-ce qu'elle avait pris son parti contre nous sa famille, contre moi ? Mais le pire de tout ça c'est qu'à cause de ça, à cause de lui j'ai perdu ma compagne, mais aussi mon meilleur ami et pendant quelques temps ma sœur aussi. Même si depuis trois ans nous nous reparlons avec Démétri, ce n'est plus du tout la même chose entre nous, nous n'avons plus la même complicité, nous ne partageons plus rien ensemble. Et pire de tout, à chaque fois qu'il a Bella au téléphone et que je suis à proximité il s'éloigne, pour que je ne puisse pas écouter leur échange, que je n'entende pas la voix de mon amour. J'ai mal, horriblement mal, mais personne ne doit le savoir, je ne dois pas montrer que moi Alec Volturi j'ai pu me faire blesser de la pire des façon qui soit, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

Edward Cullen jamais je n'ai haï personne comme je le hais lui, il a foutu ma vie en l'air. Je sais que si un jour j'ai l'opportunité je le tuerais peu importe ce que j'ai promis à Aro, il m'a pris ma compagne, mon ami, tout ce qui pouvait illuminer ma vie.

Bien sûr il me reste Jane, bien que les premiers mois qui ont suivi le départ de Bella je l'avais mise de côté, car c'était aussi sa faute si Bella était partie. Mais c'était ma sœur, et bien que je ne lui avais pas pardonné, j'avais fait l'effort de l'accepter à nouveau dans ma vie. Quoique depuis qu'elle s'est trouvée un compagnon je restais souvent seul, en tout cas encore plus qu'avant de rencontrer Bella.

Bella, mon amour pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? Je n'arrive plus à vivre sans toi, je ne fais que survivre. Mais surtout pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue ? De combien de temps as-tu encore besoin ? Peut-être as-tu refait ta vie ? Oh mon Dieu non, faites que ce ne soit pas cela. Je tuerais le premier qui osera la toucher. Elle est ma compagne, elle n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à moi. J'enrageais seul comme très souvent, pas un jour ne passait sans que je me repasse en boucle tous nos souvenirs.

Je me dirigeais pour prendre mon tour de garde, auprès des maîtres aujourd'hui nous étions le premier jour de l'été et donc nous faisions attention car les jours ayant bien rallongés, nous veillions à ce qu'aucun vampires ne dérogent à la règle. Pas de chasse dans Volterra et ses alentours. Et avec ces humains qui se dénudaient rapidement aux premiers rayons de soleil, la tentation était grande pour nous et beaucoup se laissaient aller, ce qui était le cas ce soir. Une jeune vampire a été attrapée dans les environs en train de vider sa proie à peine dissimilée derrière une bâtisse. Son châtiment allait lui être infligé ce soir, d'où ma présence.

J'entrais dans la salle des trônes et allais me poster à ma place, depuis son départ je m'étais enfermé dans mon monde de silence, je m'étais renfermé sur moi, j'obéissais aux ordres mais je ne prenais plus goût à rien, même pas aux mises à mort. Avant je me serais délecté d'une telle occasion, mais maintenant j'y assistais et n'y prenais aucun plaisir, en fait cela m'indifférait totalement.

Aro était en train d'annoncer la sentence et sans surprise c'était la mort, il me regarda savoir si je voulais lui administrer moi même je fis un signe négatif de la tête sous son regard peiné. Il savait ce que je vivais, il avait bien essayé de me remonter le moral, mais rien n'y faisait. Il tourna la tête vers ma sœur qui ne se fit pas prier elle. Si je l'avais trouvé brutal et intransigeante avant, maintenant elle était devenue vicieuse et sanguinaire, je crois que cela avait à voir avec son compagnon. Je l'avais rencontré une fois, et je n'avais pas d'avis particulier sur lui, en fait comme tout ce qui faisait ma vie depuis quatre ans et demi, depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté je m'en foutais royalement.

J'entendis le téléphone d'Aro vibrer, je tendis l'oreille car il y avait vraiment très peu de personne qui l'appelait sur ce numéro, et l'une d'elle était ma compagne.

_**-**_**Bella, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel,** je ne m'étais pas trompé, Aro me regarda j'espérais, qu'il ne demanderait pas de sortir, j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix, au moins ça.

_**-Bonjour Aro, je me posais une question. Selon la loi que risque-t-on si l'on tue un humain devant ses congénères ?**_

**-La mort pure et simple, mais tu savais cela. Aurais-tu un problème ?**

_**-Effectivement je me retrouve face à trois nomades qui s'apprêtaient à dîner en ville ce soir et malheureusement pour moi ils ne sont pas assez informés pour savoir qui je suis.**_

Je ne pus retenir un grognement de rage et je ne fus pas le seul, Démétri avait eut le même instinct que moi. Elle se retrouvait seule face à trois vampires mon Dieu comment allons-nous pouvoir la sortir de là ? Et surtout où était-elle ? Personne ne voulait me le dire. Mon cerveau fonctionnait de nouveau à plein régime.

**_-Encore une fois qui dit que c'est vraiment Aro, je ne le connais pas moi,_** c'était une femelle, elle paraissait irritée, j'espérais qu'elle se retienne de lui faire du mal par ce que je garderais sa voix en mémoire et je jure que je la traquerais jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve et je lui ferais regretter d'avoir ne serait-ce que croisé le chemin de ma Bella.

_**-Moi oui et c'est bien lui alors ferme-la Victoria,**_ Victoria maintenant j'avais un nom en plus de sa voix, tant mieux.

**-Laurent quel plaisir de t'entendre_,_** s'extasia Aro apparemment il le connaissait cela me soulagea quelque peu. Et puis j'avais aussi deux prénoms ce qui se révélerait plus pratique pour les traquer. **Bella aurais-tu l'obligeance de me passer notre ami commun?**

**_-Mais bien sûr Aro_,** je sentis de la suffisance dans son timbre de voix, elle avait changé, je pouvais m'en rendre compte juste à son intonation de voix. Elle me manquait tant.

**-_Aro cela fait tellement longtemps._**

**-Oui effectivement et je suis sûr que tu aurais pleins de petites anecdotes à me montrer. Je vois que tu viens de rencontrer ma fille. N'est-elle pas charmante ?**

**-_Votre fille ?_** oui ça pouvait surprendre, mais elle était véritablement sa fille, je n'avais jamais vu Aro se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre comme ça que de sa propre épouse. Bella était leur fille à tous les deux et ils l'aimaient sincèrement. Et puis se statut la protégeait de tous, y compris de Caïus.

**-Oui nous l'avons officiellement adoptée avec mon épouse il y a de cela quelques années, et je suis celui qui a procédé à sa transformation, autant dire que je tiens à cette personne comme à la prunelle de mes yeux,** Aro était resté poli mais la menace était là à peine voilée par sa courtoisie. Il aurait fallu être plus que simplet pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

**-_Je puis vous assurer que vous n'avez pas à vous souciez de son bien-être en notre compagnie Aro,_** tu as tout compris à la vie toi, reste bien dans cette optique surtout qu'il n'arrive rien à ma compagne parce que tu n'auras jamais assez de ton éternité pour m'échapper, pas une seule seconde de répit. Mes envies sanguinaires, mes envies de tuer des vampires revinrent me frapper de pleins fouet.

**-J'en suis heureux Laurent, j'en suis véritablement heureux. Pourrais-tu je te prie me repasser ma fille ?**

**_-Bien évidemment, au-revoir Aro et mes amitié à votre épouse,_** son malaise était perceptible.

**-Je te remercie Laurent, je n'y manquerai pas. Bella, je pense que nos amis ont compris qui tu étais, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Appelle-moi quand tu y seras. D'accord ma fille ?**

**_-Avec plaisir Aro et embrassez Sulpicia pour moi, j'ai encore une petite affaire à régler, je vous appelle dès que je rentre,_** elle raccrocha me coupant ainsi le seul contact que j'ai eu avec elle au cours de ces dernières années.

Était-il possible de vivre avec ce gouffre dans ma poitrine ? Jamais je n'avais connu aussi grande souffrance, même les talents de Jane étaient moins douloureux et voire même beaucoup plus doux. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être auprès d'elle aujourd'hui, mais c'était à elle de décider si elle voulait continuer avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'interposer dans sa vie, j'avais respecté son départ enfin je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je l'avais supplié de rester auprès de moi, j'aurais fait les efforts qu'elle me demandait. Et pour être honnête je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse partir, parce que ma Bella n'était pas assez forte pour cela. Elle était la gentillesse et la bonté incarné, c'est vrai qu'il ne fallait pas lui marcher sur les pieds trop longtemps mais en dehors de ça elle était douce et sensible. En tout cas elle était tout sauf un vampire capable de s'en sortir seule dans ce monde. Fallait croire que je me trompais encore. J'étais toujours avec Aro quand elle rappela presque quatre heures plus tard. Il avait bien voulu que je reste pour que je sois rassuré moi aussi, il savait ce qui s'était réellement passé dans ma tête ce soir là et bien qu'il s'agissait de sa fille il avait compris même s'il ne me l'avait pas pardonné, j'en avais perdu mon statut de garde en chef, bien que je restais toujours à son service.

Le téléphone d'Aro se fit entendre il décrocha encore plus vite. Elle expliqua qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, donc elle avait une habitation est-ce qu'elle la partageait avec quelqu'un ? Elle ne le disait pas. Elle dit à Aro qu'Alice Cullen avait eu une vision et que la femelle Victoria allait passer la voir ce soir pour tenter de la tuer. Bella paraissait détendue et nullement impressionnée, c'est vrai que je l'avais vu devant Jane le jour où je m'étais interposé et oui elle pouvait être impressionnante. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment confiance qu'est-ce qui disait que les deux autres vampires n'allaient pas se rejoindre à la fête. D'ailleurs je ne fus pas le seul à penser de cette façon, Aro insistant pour lui envoyer un garde ou deux. Elle nous certifiât qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule, je sentais une telle confiance en elle, j'en était troublé je ne connaissais pas cette Bella. Puis elle argumenta en disant que le temps que nous arrivions la petite fête serait terminée. Elle n'avait pas tort, quoique l'on pouvait tenter de faire le trajet en courant à travers les villes et je sais qu'Aro était contre cela. Moi j'aurais parfaitement pu passer outre, il s'agissait de ma compagne malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait quitté, elle l'était encore et le serait à jamais.

Aro se rendit compte que négocier avec elle s'avérait une perte de temps, il lui demanda tout de même de le rappeler une fois la menace éradiquée comme elle disait, elle accepta et raccrocha. Je me rendais compte du changement chez Bella, avant elle aurait angoissé et on aurait surtout ressenti sa peur et son manque de confiance en elle, maintenant elle paraissait sûre d'elle, comme si elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde perdre contre cette femelle.

Aro après avoir raccroché appela Carlisle, qui attendait son appel.

**-Bonsoir Carlisle. Je suppose que tu connais le motif de mon appelle. **

**-Bonsoir Aro. Oui évidemment. Alice ne voit aucun danger, Bella elle s'en sortira sans problème.**

**-Aucun des deux autre vampires ne lui tendra d'embuscade ou autre mauvais coups dans le genre ?**

**-Non les deux autres sont occupés à dîner et Bella va se débarrasser de la femelle très facilement d'après Alice. Ne te fais pas de soucis Aro s'il y avait eu le moindre risque pour Bella on lui aurait dit de prendre la route pour Volterra, pour venir à votre rencontre.**

**-Très bien mon ami je te remercie de veiller sur ma fille comme vous le faites.**

**-Elle nous est très chère aussi, c'est normal.**

**-À bientôt mon ami.**

**-À bientôt Aro.**

Après avoir raccroché Aro semblait soulagé, personnellement pour moi cela ne me suffisait pas.

**-Maître êtes-vous sûr que Bella est capable de vaincre cette femelle ?** lui demandai-je.

-**Je le pense oui, même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Mais elle a été très bien formée. C'est Jasper qui s'est personnellement investi dans son apprentissage et d'après lui, elle est même le meilleur apprentis qu'il ait jamais eu, une très bonne guerrière qui a été capable de le battre.**

J'étais impressionné même si une partie de moi avait du mal à concevoir cette idée. Pour moi ma Bella n'était pas une guerrière, elle avait même refuser de se battre, et à cause de cela elle m'avait comparé à un monstre sanguinaire juste avant sa transformation. Alors oui j'avais du mal à croire que ma Bella puisse être une guerrière.

Elle rappela quelques heures plus tard pour confirmer ce que Carlisle avait dit. Elle paraissait déçue que cela ait été trop rapide. Je ne savais pas comment me sentir après cette soirée où je n'avais fait que me soucier pour sa vie. Cela me permis de repenser aux griefs qui me rongeaient depuis son départ, c'était ridicule de garder rancune après tout ce temps, bon c'est vrai que pour nous vampires la valeur du temps était relative. Mais tout de même quatre ans et demi sans s'adresser la parole pour des âmes sœur c'est toute une éternité. Quand allait-elle revenir ? Si seulement je pouvais en parler à quelqu'un mais même Démétri n'était plus là pour m'écouter.

La vie suivait son court sans se soucier de moi, j'étais rentré dans une routine monotone me concentrant seulement les moments où j'étais de garde, sinon je restais la plupart du temps enfermé dans ma chambre. Quatre mois que j'avais entendu sa voix, quatre mois où tous les jours je m'enfonçais encore plus. J'étais dans ma chambre j'écoutais encore mon album de Muse, je m'étais remis à l'écouter ses derniers mois, il me rappelait Bella, c'était cet album que j'écoutais à l'époque où nous étions ensemble.

Je sentis Démétri arriver il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans ma chambre, en fait il y avait bien longtemps que nous nous étions pas retrouvés en dehors de nos heures de gardes communes.

Il se posta devant la porte attendant que je lui dise d'entrer. J'enlevais le casque de mes oreilles.

**-Entre Démétri.**

Il entra et alla pour s'installer dans le fauteuil de Bella.

**-Non pas ici, prends le mien plutôt,** je ne pouvais pas laisser quiconque s'installer dans son fauteuil. D'ailleurs tout était comme elle l'avait laissé le jour de son départ, je n'avais touché à rien. Le dernier tee shirt qu'elle avait enlevé dans cette chambre était encore sur le lit, je le prenais de temps en temps pour sentir son odeur qui avait lâchement déserté les fibres du textile.

**-Tu es désespérant Alec,** me dit-il en prenant place dans mon fauteuil.

**-Quel est le but de ta visite Démétri ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.**

**-Et pourquoi ce ne le serait pas ?**

**-Parce que ça fait presque cinq ans que tu ne m'as pas visité, ni passé du temps avec moi,** dis-je avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

**-C'est peut-être parce que tu m'as attaqué le jour où j'ai pris la défense de Bella,** ironie, mais je pense qu'il y a une grande part de vérité dans sa réponse.

**-Écoute Démétri, je ne pense pas qu'arriver cinq ans après et tout me balancer à la face va arranger les choses entre nous.**

**-Alec je pense qu'au contraire il va falloir que l'on crève l'abcès, j'avais fait une promesse à Bella que je n'ai pas tenue. Et aujourd'hui quand je vois dans quel état tu es, je m'en veux sincèrement.**

**-Je ne veux pas ni de ta pitié, ni de ta charité.**

**-Bon tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un con maintenant. Moi aussi j'ai envie qu'elle revienne, j'en ai marre et surtout je ne veux pas qu'on la perde définitivement.**

**-Pourquoi tu la perdrais, elle t'appelle régulièrement toi,** crachai-je.

**-C'est vrai mais à l'heure actuelle elle ne vit pas seule et j'ai peur qu'avec le temps que tu mets pour essayer de la reconquérir elle te passe sous le nez.**

**-Qui c'est ?** demandai-je avec une boule dans l'estomac.

**-À ton avis.**

**-Putain pas lui, c'est pas Cullen, s'il te plaît ne me dit pas que c'est lui ?** il haussa les sourcils pour confirmer. **Putain de merde, il va jamais nous foutre la paix celui-là.**

**-Encore une fois je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Il t'a laissé plus de quatre ans pour la reconquérir. Et toi tu n'as pas bougé, tu l'as laissé partir sans même l'appeler.**

**-C'est elle qui est partie pour mettre de la distance entre nous. C'est elle qui avait besoin de trouver sa soit disant place. C'est à elle de revenir et me dire qu'elle veut encore de moi,** me fâchai-je.

**-C'est vraiment ta vision de la situation ?** me demanda-t-il presque incrédule.

**-Et tu vois ça comment toi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai obligé à partir, j'ai même tenté de la retenir, elle n'a pas voulu rester. M'aimer n'était pas suffisant pour elle, mon amour n'était pas suffisant. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça.**

**-Effectivement,** dit-il pour lui même**. Vous êtes deux cons bornés et stupides **! compléta-t-il.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

**-Tu sais qu'elle pense exactement la même chose que toi, elle te reproche mots pour mots les mêmes griefs que tu exposes à son égards. Si ce n'était pas aussi affligeant c'en serait presque drôle.**

**-Heureux de t'amuser avec mes malheurs.**

**-Bon ça suffit arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort mérité. Je veux qu'elle revienne et vu que tu n'es plus capable d'y arriver seul, je vais te donner un coup de main.**

**-Quel grandeur d'âme Démétri, un vrai samaritain.**

**-Ça va t'es pas un modèle de vertu non plus. Et puis on a un soutient de poids pour nous aider.**

**-Et qui ça ?**

**-Sulpicia, elle aussi veut le retour de sa fille au bercail elle est partie depuis trop longtemps maintenant, elle en a assez d'attendre.**

**-Et en quoi vous avez besoin de moi, je sais pas si vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous êtes les seuls avec lesquels elle garde contact.**

**-Alec elle t'aime, elle a été blessée que tu prennes la défense de ta sœur alors qu'elle venait de se faire torturer, sans compter toutes les brimades et les persécutions qu'elle a subit de la part de Jane quand elle était humaine. Tu l'as trop idéalisée, elle a aussi ses côtés sombres, et un égo aussi sur-dimensionné que le tiens.**

Je me posais la question de savoir qui la connaissait le mieux, eux ou moi. Car ce que venait de me dire Démétri ne ressemblait en rien à ma Bella. Mais j'avais si peux fait attention qu'après tout, c'est peut-être moi qui ne la connaissais pas.

**-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire selon vous ?**

**-Dans deux semaines c'est son anniversaire et Sulpicia veut lui rendre une petite visite. Déjà pour voir comment elle va mais aussi pour s'assurer qu'Edward reste bien à sa place. Elle pense qu'il ne peut rien y avoir avec Byron, mais elle veut quand même s'en assurer.**

**-Qui est Byron ? Mais c'est qui ce mec ? Et pourquoi elle en a autant autour d'elle ?**

**-Moi aussi ça m'agace. Byron c'est l'humain qui s'est fait mordre par Victoria, elle l'a gardé et il a fini sa transformation. Maintenant elle s'occupe de sa formation, et lui apprends les règles. Mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressée surtout qu'on ne peut toujours pas prononcer ton prénom sans qu'elle raccroche.**

**-Et c'est censé me rassurer elle ne veuille pas entendre parler de moi alors c'est une bonne nouvelle,** j'étais assez sceptique.

**-Bien sûr ça veut dire qu'elle souffre toujours et tant qu'elle souffre c'est qu'elle n'est pas guérie donc toujours amoureuse.**

**-Et où est-ce que tu as appris ça toi, parce qu'il n'est pas logique ton raisonnement.**

**-Sulpicia m'a fait un cours sur la psychologie féminine,** me dit-il avec un sourire fier.

C'était le premier vrai sourire qu'il me faisait depuis presque cinq ans, cela me réchauffa un peu de l'intérieur et me dérida à mon tour.

**-Waouh ! T'as pas oublié comment on sourit ?**

**-Faut dire que ces derniers temps j'en avais ni l'opportunité, ni l'envie,** répondis-je plus maussade.

**-Ça va mec on oublie tout et on repart où on s'est arrêté. On va te la ramener ta Bella. Au fait pour son anniversaire, trouves quelques choses qui te rappelle à elle.**

**-Et toi tu lui prends quoi ?**

**-Je viens de lui trouver une Fastback, elle est déjà en rénovation.**

**-Je crois que tu tapes exactement là où il faut.**

**-Ouais je sais. Ça te dit d'aller tester le dernier Grand Theft Auto.**

**-Pourquoi pas.**

Nous prîmes la direction de sa chambre presque cinq ans sans remettre les pieds ici. Ça me mettait un coup de nostalgie que j'essayais de remiser au fond de moi. J'étais presque bien, je venais de récupérer l'amitié de Démétri et juste ça c'était une éclaircie dans mon ciel sombre. En plus il m'apportait l'espoir qu'un jour j'aurais peut-être à nouveau mon soleil pour éclairer ma vie, et pour ça il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas. Oh non plus jamais rien ne passera avant elle.

Les deux semaines passèrent rapidement, j'avais opté pour un CD, mon éternel HAARP de Muse, ce groupe avait le truc de me transporter à chacun de leur morceaux et puis Bella savait que c'était mon album fétiche. Et un recueil des plus beaux poèmes de Charles Baudelaire, où « La beauté » y figurait. J'espérais qu'elle ait gardé ce souvenir de sa période humaine, qu'elle se rappelle nos premiers émois. J'écrivais tout de même sur la page désiré. **_« À toi pour toujours. »_** Rien d'autre, je pense que cela serait suffisant.

Ils étaient partis j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour les accompagner, mais Sulpicia m'a promis que je n'aurais plus longtemps à attendre. Elle m'en avait voulu aussi pendant des années, mais elle avait aussi vu que je n'avais besoin de personne pour me punir, j'y arrivais bien seul. Elle ne m'avait pas pardonné ça j'en étais certain, mais elle était prête à passer l'éponge surtout si je pouvais contribuer à lui ramener sa fille. Nous étions tous sur le même bateau qui naviguait que vers une seule et unique destination, Bella.

La journée s'était étirée avec une longueur exagérée. Je n'avais jamais vécu une journée aussi longue de ma vie.

Quand il arrivèrent alors que la nuit était tombée, j'attendais dans la chambre de Démétri.

**-Alors comment était-elle ?**

**-À peu près dans le même état que toi, sauf qu'elle le cache un peu mieux.**

**-Comment elle a réagit aux cadeaux ?**

**-Déjà je vais te raconter la bourde de Gaëtano avant, pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de bien celui-la. On était en train de se remémorer les blagues qu'elle nous avait faites et Byron qui soit dit en passant est un bon gars. A dit à Bella qu'il aurait aimé connaître cette Bella, et comme il venait de la charrier un instant plus tôt elle lui a répondu qu'il allait bientôt la rencontrer en arborant ce sourire que tu fais toi aussi quand tu prépares un mauvais coup. Et Gaëtano n'a pas trouvé mieux que de dire que vous iriez bien ensemble. Du coup Bella s'est enfuie, ce qui a permis à Sulpicia d'aller la voir. Elles ont discuté et Sulpicia a réussi à lui virer toute ses fausses convictions, pour lui amener une vision plus objective de votre situation. Et si tout va bien elle viendra pour la nouvelle année,** un espoir, voilà ce qu'ils me ramenaient ce soir.

**-J'espère, sincèrement j'espère. Et comment a-t-elle réagit aux cadeaux ?**

**-Pour le CD elle est restée scotchée me demandant si c'était vraiment de toi. Et quand elle a déballé le livre elle a cherché dedans et quand elle a trouvé ce quelle cherchait elle s'est assise, elle était encore plus blanche qu'un vampire puisse l'être, mais elle a caressé la reliure du livre.**

Elle s'en est souvenue. Trois mois et demis à attendre, ce ne devrait pas être si terrible, enfin si elle décidait de venir. Comment allais-je supporter ce temps, cette incertitude ? En tout cas cet anniversaire même si je n'y étais pas, était pour moi un jour d'espoir.

Deux mois que je vivais avec un peu d'espoir, deux mois que je comptais les jours me séparant du jour de l'an. Moi qui n'avais jamais aimé les fêtes et encore bien moins depuis cinq ans, j'étais désespérément en train d'attendre celles-ci. Même si extérieurement je ne laissais rien paraître, intérieurement je bouillais d'impatience. Il fallait que je la vois, et je savais que cela allait bientôt arriver.

D'après Démétri elle était magnifique avec ses yeux dorés, j'imaginais comment cela pouvait donner sur elle, elle était déjà très belle alors qu'elle avait les yeux couleur carmin. C'est bien le seul point positif à ce régime, c'est vrai que la couleur des yeux des végétariens étaient de loin plus belles que la nôtres.

Nous étions avec Démétri dans sa chambre comme souvent ces derniers mois, on aurait presque dit que rien ne c'était passé entre nous ces dernières années. Mon téléphone vibra, je l'ouvris après avoir vérifié le numéro.

**-Oui Aro.**

**-Alec est-ce que Démétri est avec toi ?** me demanda-t-il avec une voix moins sûre et sereine qu'habituellement.

**-Oui il est à mes côtés,** répondis-je rapidement, il avait réussi à m'inquiéter et à faire pareille avec Démétri.

**-Venez tout de suite dans mon bureau ne perdez pas de temps.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que nous étions déjà partis en direction de ses appartements. Quand nous arrivâmes les odeurs de Marcus, Aro et Sulpicia étaient présentes, ce qui voulait dire que cela touchait Bella pour que Caïus ou qu'aucun autre membre de la garde ne soient présent.

Nous pénétrâmes après que Sulpicia nous ait ouvert la porte avec un visage fermé, et très soucieux.

Nous allâmes directement dans le bureau d'Aro, qui nous attendait avec Marcus, Sulpicia ferma la porte derrière nous.

**-Les garçons j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Bella vient de m'appeler pour m'annoncer qu'elle allait avoir la visite de Laurent qui s'est associé aux Roumains.**

**-Quand seront-ils chez elles ?** demanda Démétri. Moi j'étais incapable d'aligner verbalement une pensée cohérente.

**-Demain dans la nuit, d'après Alice Cullen.**

**-Est-ce que cette information est sûre.**

**-Normalement, mais on ne peut pas être sûr à 100%. Alors vous allez préparer une voiture nous partons ce soir, par contre la plus grande discrétion je ne veux pas que Caïus apprenne cette situation. Officiellement je pars avec mon épouse, quelques jours en amoureux dans une villa que nous possédons dans le sud de la France, d'ailleurs nous y passerons déposer Sulpicia. Nous sommes d'accord ?**

**-Oui Maître,** répondîmes ensemble avec Démétri.

**-Allez chercher Gaëtano qu'il nous rejoigne au garage.**

Nous partîmes en quatrième vitesse préparer la Mercedes de Sulpicia. Ainsi que la Subaru WRX STI2011. La voiture quatre places la plus rapide que nous ayons au garage et dernier modèle venant agrandir notre jolie collection.

Aro et Sulpicia arrivèrent en même temps que Gaëtano. Nous prîmes place en voiture je montais au volant de la Mercedes, Aro et Sulpicia à l'arrière. Démétri prit le volant de la Subaru avec Gaëtano. Sans un mot de plus nous prîmes la route. Autant dire qu'en temps normal nous aimions la vitesse, mais cette nuit, les voitures n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour rallier le plus rapidement possible nos destinations. Au petit matin nous avions rejoint la Villa d'Aro et Sulpicia, nous y déposions notre maîtresse et Gaëtano avec la Mercedes. Sulpicia nous jeta pratiquement dehors pour que l'on puisse arriver à temps pour rejoindre Bella, si nous nous basions sur les visions d'Alice nous serions là-bas à temps. J'étais pressé de la revoir, mais je ne cessais de penser à comment elle allait m'accueillir, et comment moi je réagirais face à elle. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne repartirais pas sans avoir discuté avec elle. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le téléphone d'Aro, qui fit peser une atmosphère lourde dans l'habitacle.

**-Oui Alice.**

**-Aro, ils sont déjà chez Bella, il faut vous dépêcher,** à ses mots la voiture déjà malmené dans les mains de Démétri, poussa ses régimes à fond.

**-Comment est-ce possible ? Ils ne devaient pas arriver cette nuit ?**

**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont changé leurs plans au derniers moments, je viens seulement de le voir et ils sont à l'étang. Bella, Edward et Byron y vont, mais ils ne s'en sortiront pas vivant si vous n'arrivez pas à temps. Démétri prends à droite à la bifurcation tu gagneras une bonne dizaine de kilomètres. Vous devrez y arriver mais ne trainez pas s'il vous plaît, ça va être vraiment très, très serré question timing.**

**-Merci Alice,** il raccrocha.

**-Merde, s'il lui touche un seul de ses cheveux je jure que je les tue tous**.

**-Ça je peux te le garantir Alec,** confirma Aro.

Nous suivîmes les instructions d'Alice et nous arrivâmes sur une petite fermette coquette perdue en pleine nature, je reconnaissais bien là les goûts de Bella. À peine la voiture arrêtée nous en sortîmes tous et Démétri prit la tête du cortège. Nous entendîmes des bruits de combats puis un hurlement suivit d'un grognement qui ressemblait plus à un rugissement puissant et féroce, je crus reconnaître Bella mais je n'en était pas sûr. Quand enfin nous nous arrivâmes sur le lieux de la bataille, je vis Bella en position de défense, c'était bien son rugissement à elle. À ses côtés Edward, qui avait à peu près la même posture, et derrière Bella celui qu'elle protégeait qui devait être Byron son nouveau-né, à qui il manquait un bras. Devant eux cinq vampires dans une position qui supposait qu'ils allaient passer à l'attaque. Aro prit la parole pour attirer l'attention sur nous.

**-Laurent, ne m'avais-tu pas promis qu'il n'arriverait rien à ma fille ?**

Tous les vampires présents se raidirent au son de la voix du maître, au moins leur attentions étaient détournées, ce qui nous nous permettrait de pouvoir agir sans blesser Bella. D'ailleurs j'entendis sa voix elle dictait un ordre à Edward.

**-Edward peux-tu repositionner le bras de Byron, je te couvre.**

Depuis quand était-elle aussi sûre d'elle ? Il s'exécuta sur le nouveau-né et fit ce qu'il devait faire. Nous approchâmes Démétri, Aro et moi au moment où ils allaient bouger pour leur sauter dessus. Démétri se plaça sur sa gauche et moi sur sa droite, Aro resta derrière Bella. Elle tourna la tête vers Démétri pour s'assurer de son identité elle n'avait pas dû nous sentir vu que nous avions le vent contre nous. Elle dut lui sourire car il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis comme au ralenti elle tourna la tête vers moi. Au moment où ses magnifiques yeux croisèrent les miens je ressentis une violente décharge dans mon corps, elle me fixait, nous étions hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Quand Aro lui mit la main sur son épaule cela la ramena à la réalité brisant ainsi le lien qui venait de nous unir si facilement après cinq ans d'absence et de souffrance.

**-Je crois que nous avons un problème Laurent,** reprit Aro. **Je ne peux pas te laisser t'en prendre à une Volturi, à ma fille et en réchapper vivant.**

**-Je me fiche de mourir si elle m'accompagne et elle m'accompagnera.**

Je grognais, nous grognâmes tous, il était hors de question que l'un de nous le laisse s'en approcher. Et crois-moi Laurent que tu n'en ressortiras pas vivant, tu as voulu t'en prendre à ma compagne je n'aurais aucune pitié. Elle tourna la tête pour observer Edward et son nouveau-né elle parut soulagée quand elle le vit en un seul morceau.

Elle retourna son regard sur Laurent, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à cette assurance qu'elle dégageait.

**-J'aimerais bien qu'on en finisse je n'ai pas la journée moi. Tu me veux et bien viens.**

Elle avança sans réticence, presque impatiente, d'un même mouvement avec Démétri nous lui posâmes nos mains respectivement sur chacune de ses épaules, ce contact me brûla.

**-Non Bella,** fit Démétri.

**-Laissez-moi, je me charge de Laurent.**

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle fasse cela parce que j'étais présent. Je ne voyais pas d'autre raison d'aller se jeter au devant d'une possible mort, si ce n'était pour me punir. Je lançais mon pouvoir pour être sur que Laurent ne puisse pas s'en prendre à elle.

Touts les vampires étaient anesthésiés sauf Laurent elle venait de le prendre sous son bouclier pour pouvoir le combattre.

**-Ne fais pas ça,** la suppliai-je.

Elle me toisait comme si elle me défiait, puis elle me tourna le dos. Mais ce n'est pas possible son caractère de merde va la pousser à aller se faire tuer. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux ma belle je ne te laisserais pas risquer ta vie juste pour me défier.

**-Elle est forte Alec totalement capable de combattre et s'en sortir en un seul morceau,** Edward était en train d'écouter mes pensées, les mauvaises habitudes sont difficiles à perdre.

_**« Est-ce que tu es sûr de ça ? »**_ lui demandai-je par la pensée.

Je le fixais il hocha la tête il avait l'air sûr de ce qu'il avançait mais il m'en fallait plus, c'était ma compagne l'amour de ma vie que javais perdu certes, mais je ne supporterais pas de la perdre de cette façon. Il me désigna d'un mouvement de tête les corps à moitié démembrés qui trainaient un peu plus loin, puis du même mouvement il me montra Bella.

**«**_** C'est elle qui à fait ça ? »**_ il hocha la tête de nouveau**. **

**-Je ne crois pas,** fit Laurent,** je ne suis pas un sous-fifre moi,** répondit ce dernier à la réplique d'Edward.

**-Ne sous estime pas ma fille Laurent,** Aro avait suivi la conversation silencieuse que j'avais eu avec Edward.** Bella puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites je t'en prie agi à ta** **guise.** Quoi qu'il devait arriver je me tenais sur mes gardes et je n'étais pas le seul, je vis Démétri se raidir lui aussi, par contre aucun de ses amis ne paraissaient s'inquiéter, ce qui me fit me poser des questions quand même. Je ne connaissais pas Byron, mais je savais qu'Edward était du genre soucieux et il n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire.

-**J'espère dans ce cas que tu te débrouilles mieux que ta compagne par ce que cela ne risque de ne pas prendre longtemps,** elle était suffisante, j'adorais ma femme, elle était tellement sexy quand elle était aussi sûre d'elle et pleine d'arrogance.

Il grogna et lui sauta dessus. Elle fit un pas sur sa droite au dernier moment il changea sa trajectoire pour la saisir par le bras, elle l'esquivait avec une habilitée et une rapidité déconcertante, elle lui souriait alors que lui s'agaçait, elle le poussait à bout. Il était mauvais, il semblait avoir perdu la raison, il l'attaqua de front, j'étais tendu. Elle attendit le dernier moment, puis elle fit un saut périlleux avant elle atterrit sur son dos. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura.

**-Transmet mon bon souvenir à Victoria,** et d'un geste fluide comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, elle lui arracha la tête.

Nous nous observâmes avec Démétri totalement dépités. Si j'avais la même tête que lui, nous devions être vraiment drôle voir même pathétique à regarder. Je n'en revenais pas, Bella était plus douée que Jane ou moi, car en générale, nous nous servions de nos pouvoir, pour Bella tout était dans la pratique et l'instinct. Elle regardait son père avec avec un grand sourire prétentieux, Aro était, lui, très fier de sa fille.

**-Sans vouloir vous commander, vous pourriez finir le travail que vous ne soyez pas venu pour rien.**

Je souriais, l'entendre se vanter comme elle le faisait me rendait d'autant plus fier d'elle. Démétri avait raison, son égo était aussi démesuré que le mien. J'étais en train de m'affairer à finir ceux qui restaient, laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité à Aro et Bella qui était en train de la féliciter et lui glisser dans l'oreille qu'elle avait toujours sa place au château. Et maintenant plus que jamais, vu la guerrière accomplie qu'elle était devenue. Jasper avait fait un travail remarquable avec elle, je n'ai que très rarement été aussi impressionné par qui que ce soit, et Bella m'avait encore une fois scotché. J'allais m'atteler au démantèlement d'un petit blond quand Aro m'interrompit.

-**Les garçon laissez-moi le blond entier que je puisse l'interroger.**

Je le laissais et regardais Bella qui venait de se faire rejoindre par son nouveau-né. Il posa son bras autour de ses épaules elle semblait soucieuse pour lui et elle lui parlait avec une douceur qui me fit mal au cœur, elle était attentionnée envers lui alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore une fois pris le temps de me regarder, hormis quand je m'étais positionné à ses côtés. Mais maintenant elle m'ignorait et pire elle se comportait avec lui comme s'ils étaient proche, très proche, trop proche ma jalousie reprit le dessus et me submergea lorsqu'il lui embrassa la tête affectueusement, et qu'elle lui sourit en retour. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le tuer de lui arracher chaque parties de son corps qui la touchaient.

Il se tourna avec un grognement menaçant en ma direction comme s'il pouvait m'impressionner le gamin. Il se mit en posture d'attaque j'en souriais presque, par contre ma joie de le remettre en place fit place au déchirement de mon cœur quand je vis Bella se positionner devant lui se collant à lui sans un regard pour moi alors qu'elle lui caressait la joue comme pour le calmer. Je sentis Edward arriver il jeta une tête dans le bucher puis alla les rejoindre, il se mit derrière Byron et l'étreignit en même temps que Bella. Mais c'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec ces deux là ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir perdu autant de son ancienne personnalité, elle ne pouvait pas entretenir de relation avec les deux en même temps et surtout pas devant moi.

**-Calme-toi Byron, laisse-le. Chut ! Byron c'est fini, calme-toi.**

Elle était tellement tendre avec lui qu'un gouffre se creusa dans mon cœur, puis la jalousie, cette foutue jalousie qui me rongeait celle qui m'avait tout fait perdre prenait encore une fois le pas sur moi, mais comment ne pas la laisser aux commandes de mes émotions quand une scène pareille se déroulait devant mes yeux.

**-Alec contrôle-toi aussi, c'est toi qui le mets dans cet état il est empathe.** merde il est empathe ce qui pourrait expliquer son comportement face à mon envie de le tuer, ça je pouvais le comprendre. Par contre j'avais plus de mal avec leurs comportements commun à tous les trois.

**-Démétri conduis Aro et Alec au moulin, nous calmons Byron et nous vous y rejoignons,** ordonna Bella.

Elle voulait rester seule avec eux. Pourquoi? Pour mettre en place un scénario ou était-ce vraiment pour le calmer ? Je me rendais compte que je manquais sincèrement d'objectivité. Mais j'avais tellement attendu avant de la revoir, j'avais désespérément attendu pendant cinq ans qu'elle veuille me revenir, elle n'avait jamais fait le premier pas, pas un coup de téléphone, pas de messages, et encore moins de lettres. Elle m'avait définitivement rayé de sa vie, et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi. J'attendrais qu'elle revienne et avant de partir j'aurais une discussion avec elle. Je n'en pouvais plus de souffrir comme ça, elle avait assez jouer avec mes sentiments, elle m'avait rendu faible, j'étais devenu une véritable guimauve et tout ça pour quoi, pour rien, je n'aurais rien, et ça je ne le supportais plus.

-**Bien Bella nous t'attendons,** lui répondit Aro. Nous prîmes sans nous presser le chemin de son moulin.

Une fois à l'intérieur j'étudiais chaque petites choses, chaque détails, tout dans la décoration était simple mais élégant en parfaite harmonie avec la Bella que je connaissais. Je vis des croquis la représentant. Je m'en approchais alors qu'Aro s'installait dans un fauteuil qui d'après l'odeur devait appartenir à Bella. Sur l'un des croquis je la vis avec Edward en train de danser, et d'après la robe qu'elle portait c'était le jour de sa présentation, le soir de son départ. Elle était magnifique et le visage qu'elle lui présentait était serein, le sien à lui était rempli d'amour, j'eus de nouveau beaucoup de mal à ne pas me laisser submerger, ce soir là je n'avais même pas pu danser avec elle. Le deuxième croquis la représentait allongée la tête sur Edward qui la regardait toujours avec cet air amoureux, et les jambes sur Byron qui lui la regardait amusé. Ils étaient au bord de l'étang où nous venions de les laisser. Cette scène me fit comprendre que le seul de qui je devais me méfier était Edward son regard ne trompait pas. Par contre celui de Byron était différent, il ne l'aimait pas comme Edward ou moi, non il avait plutôt le même regard que celui d'Emmett Cullen, et j'en eus la confirmation dans le troisième croquis où il la portait dans ses bras elle paraissait tellement fragile, elle ressemblait à ma Bella, la Bella sensible et fragile que je connaissais, celle dont j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux, et lui avait un regard protecteur et soucieux, je comprenais un peu mieux sa réaction face à moi, en plus d'être empathe il était protecteur, il prenait soin d'elle à sa manière.

Je les entendais arriver, je ne bougeais pas d'où je me trouvais, j'étais hypnotisé par le croquis de Byron portant Bella, j'avais l'impression de la revoir, elle me manquait tellement, je l'aimais tellement. Mais où en était elle avec Edward ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Ils affichaient une telle complicité tous les deux. Est-ce que j'avais mal fait de respecter son choix de me quitter et de lui laisser la liberté qu'elle réclamait loin de moi ? Et surtout est-ce qu'elle m'aimait encore ? Avais-je encore le moindre petit espoir?

**-Ma belle, tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi c'est ça ?** l'accueilli Démétri heureux de la revoir.

**-Comment arrives-tu à si bien lire en moi ?**

Tout le monde à part moi arrivait à la déchiffrer. Il n'y a que pour moi qu'elle devenait un vrai mystère. Ils s'installèrent tous dans les canapés Bella au milieu de ses deux amis. Mon Dieu que n'aurais-je pas donné pour l'avoir aussi près de moi, c'était une véritable torture.

Ils discutèrent ensemble j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur leur conversation, plus rien ne comptait pour moi qu'elle se trouvant en face de moi, je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard d'elle. Elle était si belle, si captivante, tellement envoutante, et ses yeux étaient encore plus beaux que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

Je n'avais qu'une envie en cet instant précis c'était d'aller la prendre dans mes bras mais vu qu'elle m'ignorait toujours je supposais qu'elle m'aurait rejeté. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas remarqué que rien n'irait sans elle ? Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir, j'aurais dû la retenir, elle me manquait tant, même là devant moi elle me manquait encore plus.

Je sentis une vague apaisante m'arriver dessus.

**-Arrête ce que tu fais maintenant ! Je ne l'aie jamais supporté de Jasper je ne le supporterais encore bien moins de toi,** je n'avais pas contrôler mon irritation dans ma voix, je n'avais pas voulu être aussi agressif, mais c'était sortit tout seul.

**-Je te prierais de le respecter un peu plus chez moi Alec. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'il manipule tes émotions contrôle-les. Il est encore nouveau-né, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Elle était froide et tranchante, ce qui me précipita un peu plus profondément dans le gouffre qui s'était formé dans ma poitrine. Bien sûr je compris l'allusion concernant le nouveau-né, et je crois que c'est ce qui me blessa. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux d'elle, je la scrutais avec attention jusqu'à ce que mes yeux soient accrochés par ses marques qui sillonnaient son si joli corps. Des balafres un peu partout sur ce corps parfait que j'avais tant de fois exploré. J'eus un sentiments de dégoût je venais seulement de réaliser ce que lui avait fait endurer Jane. Mon Dieu comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle avait eu cette réaction, que j'avais trouvé disproportionné à l'époque. Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'état de Bella, j'avais totalement été absorbé par les cris de douleurs de ma sœur. Et quand j'avais vu son bras arraché je m'étais totalement enfermé avec le monstre qui logeait au fond de mon être, puis j'avais vu Bella sauter sur Jane pour tenter de lui arracher la tête, tout fut noir et confus pour moi. Pas une fois je n'avais remarqué les blessures de Bella, mais en plus elle ne paraissait pas souffrir en tout cas beaucoup moins que ma sœur. Mais si j'avais pris assez de recul j'aurais pu trouver la raison à ce comportement. Bella n'avait pas même poussé un cri lors de sa transformation pourquoi aurait-elle montré sa douleur devant Jane. Qu'avais-je fait?

**-Excusez-moi Aro, je reviens dans un instant je vais me mettre à l'aise,** elle s'était levée évitant soigneusement de croisés mon regard.

**-Je t'en prie fais, tu es chez toi. Cela me donnera l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec ton ami.**

Elle vînt vers moi, je savais que sa chambre se trouvait quelques part derrière moi, j'avais senti son odeur un peu plus forte émaner du couloir auquel je tournais le dos. Je ne bougeais pas elle allait être obligée de passer à côté de moi. C'était l'occasion, je voulais attirer son attention, qu'elle me regarde, lui parler et elle s'efforçait avec beaucoup de réussite à m'ignorer. On a raison de dire que le silence et l'ignorance sont les plus grands des mépris.

Elle était obligée de me regarder là maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas m'esquiver. Mes yeux dans les siens nous étions encore une fois happer dans le regard de l'autre. Tout mon être me demandait de faire les deux pas nous séparant et de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je savais qu'elle allait me repousser, et cela m'anéantissait. Tout me manquait en elle, la douceur de sa peau, son odeur, son goût, la sensation de sa langue dansant avec la mienne, son amour, sa confiance, son esprit. C'était un véritable déchirement de me trouver devant elle et de ne pas pouvoir faire ces deux foutus pas nous séparant, pour récupérer ce qui avait été à moi.

**-Arrgghhh ! Arrêtez tous les deux !** se plaignit Byron.

**-Alec laisse-moi passer,** je voyais qu'elle était mal qu'elle voulait s'enfuir encore une fois, mais j'en avais marre de la voir fuir, moi je voulais lui parler. Je voulais savoir à quoi m'attendre je n'en pouvais plus de souffrir sans savoir si un jour je pourrais de nouveau l'enlacer dans mes bras.

**-Alec peux-tu me suivre, je pense que nous devons avoir une petite conversation avant.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait lui? S'il voulait rester en vie, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'isole avec moi, pas après qu'il m'ait fait perdre l'amour de ma vie. Car même si j'admettais ma part de responsabilité, il avait la sienne. Je ne savais dans dans quelle mesure il était impliqué, mais il l'était.

**-Non je veux juste lui expliquer une chose ou deux, mais tout ira bien je te le promets,** je ne savait pas à qui il répondait, il regardait dans ma direction et sa réponse n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais dans la tête.

**-Tu peux lire ses pensées ?** demanda Aro à Edward. Comment ça il pouvait lire ses pensées je croyais qu'elle était immunisée contre ses intrusions?

**-Je vous explique tout ça dès que je serais plus à mon aise,** répondit Bella.

-**Très bien Bella. Alec je pense que tu devrais avoir cette petite discussion avec Edward.**

Je le regardais avec amertume, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler seul face à lui. Aro prenait un gros risque. Je hochais la tête résigné et m'approchais de la porte non sans regarder Bella disparaître dans le couloir. En passant mon regard capta celui de Démétri qui se voulait compatissant.

Il prit la tête de l'expédition, et m'emmena à l'étang, décidément tout tournait autour de ce point d'eau ici.

**-Oui tu n'as pas tort, c'est l'endroit de Bella, c'est la qu'elle vient chaque soir quand elle s'isole pour penser à toi.**

**-Vous en êtes où tous les deux ?** demandai-je de but en blanc. De toute façon autant ne pas tourner autour du pot, il savait parfaitement quel sujet je voulais aborder.

**-Elle ne veut pas de moi. J'ai essayé mais elle ne m'aime pas assez. En tout cas pas comme elle t'aime toi.**

**-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?**

**-Parce que j'ai compris, ce qui vous unis tous les deux. Je n'ai jamais rencontré deux personnes avec un amour aussi inconditionnel que celui que vous vous portez. Mais vous vous aimez mal, et vous vous faites souffrir inutilement. Je vais partir ce soir, voir au plus tard demain et je ne reviendrais pas. Elle va se retrouver seule avec Byron, je sais que ça va aller tous les deux. Elle souffre, elle t'aime mais elle est trop fière pour revenir, et je pense qu'elle ne sait plus comment faire. C'est à toi de faire en sorte qu'elle te revienne, elle a besoin que tu prenne les commandes, même si elle ne l'avouera pas.**

**-Ça fait cinq ans qu'elle m'a quitté, je ne crois pas qu'elle a réellement besoin de moi surtout quand je vois son évolution, elle est fière et forte, elle n'a besoin de personne.**

**-Oui elle s'est montée une jolie carapace, mais elle a des failles, prends ton temps montre-toi patient. Qu'elle réapprenne à te refaire confiance et surtout ne laisse plus jamais passer ta sœur avant elle. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant, mais c'était un coup monté. Caïus pensait que je pouvais avoir une chance avec Bella c'est lui qui a ordonné à ta sœur et Noémie de me manipuler. J'ai aussi une grande part de responsabilité comme tu le pensais. Je le savais et je me suis laissé faire, parce que je pensais comme Caïus. Je pensais qu'avec le temps je pouvais arriver à faire qu'elle t'oublie et te remplacer. Mais rien n'y fait et c'est pire au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.**

**-Tu savais et tu en as profité, tu as délibérément provoqué cette situation. Je devrais te tuer pour ça.**

Je grognais ma colère que j'arrivais tant bien que mal à contrôler, grandissait en moi envahissant insidieusement mon esprit, mais je ne devais pas me laisser submerger de nouveau, je devais attendre d'avoir toutes les données.

**-Je n'ai pas tout les torts non plus n'exagère pas. Tu as été celui qui l'a frappé, tu as pris la défense de ta sœur sans même accorder un regard à Bella. Nous avons tous une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire et je suis prêt à faire amende honorable en assumant la mienne.**

**-Que crois-tu pouvoir faire maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas revenir sur mes cinq années de souffrances, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie. Et si tu avais été le véritable ami que tu te prétends être auprès de Bella, tu aurais averti n'importe qui pouvant arrêter cette trame. Je te hais Cullen, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je peux te haïr. Mais ce qui me révulse c'est qu'encore une fois tu vas passer à côté de ton exécution, tu pourras encore en remercier Bella. Mais si un jour je te revois et que tu as le malheur de te retrouver seul et quand je dis seul c'est sans Bella, je me fous de ta famille, et de la promesse que j'ai faite à Aro. Si je te revois je te tuerais.**

**-Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir et crois-moi je ne t'apprécie pas plus que toi. Pour être franc tu ne la mérites pas. Elle mérite cent fois mieux que toi, mais c'est toi qu'elle a choisi et j'ai bien essayé de faire contre, mais ce n'est pas possible. Si j'essaie de réparer ce que j'ai fait c'est pour elle, et seulement pour elle, parce que je dois avouer qu'elle n'a jamais été plus heureuse qu'à l'époque où vous étiez ensemble et il m'est vraiment difficile de le reconnaître. Parce que j'aurais pu lui offrir tout ce qu'elle mérite. Tout l'amour et le respect qu'elle mérite. Et moi je ne l'aurais jamais laisser partir. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'elle veut.**

**-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Parce que honnêtement je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais entreprendre pour arranger les choses, surtout et point non négligeable, je ne te fais absolument pas confiance.**

**-Je vais lui dire la vérité, elle sera fâchée et me rejettera. Je pense que cela sera suffisant pour qu'elle te laisse de nouveau entrer dans sa vie, enfin si tu fais les choses correctement. Laisse-lui le choix et du temps, il faut qu'elle réapprenne à te faire confiance. Tu vas la réconforter et la courtiser comme on le faisait avant avec douceur et patience.**

**Et un conseil ne te braque pas contre Byron, il ne va lui rester plus que lui. Et en plus de pouvoir t'aider à la reconquérir c'est quelqu'un de bien, qui soit dit en passant n'est véritablement pas une menace pour toi.**

**-Oui je m'en suis rendu compte. Et quand comptes-tu lui parler ?**

**-Après votre départ. Je pense que tu dois lui parler avant de partir, mais surtout ne lui dis pas ce que je viens de t'avouer, elle pourrait croire que c'est une tentative désespérée de l'éloigner de moi.**

**-Tu sais qu'elle ne voudras plus te parler après ça ?**

**-Si c'est le prix de son bonheur cela en vaudra la peine.**

**-OK, je pense que je n'ai plus rien à perdre à suivre ton plan. Par contre Cullen s'il s'avère que c'est encore une embrouille de ton cerveau détraqué pour m'éloigner d'elle je te jure que je te traquerais et que je tuerais, toi et tout ceux qui seront avec toi.**

**-On se comprend,** me répondit-il.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea en direction du manoir. Je restais quelques instants seul ici, à réfléchir à la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec Edward.

Pouvais-je encore lui faire confiance malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Est-ce que je pouvais laisser germer la petite graine d'espoir qu'il venait de planter dans mon esprit. Il fallait que j'en informe Aro lui seul pouvait être sûr des véritables intentions d'Edward. Je partis rejoindre le moulin pour demander à Aro d'éclaircir les zones sombres, car s'il comptait vraiment faire ce qu'il disait je pourrais de nouveau croire à l'espoir qu'un jour elle me revienne.

* * *

**Alors comme vous avez certainement dû vous en rendre compte j'ai hérité d'un trait de caractère de Rosalie. J'ADORE les voitures, racées, sportives et surtout rapides.**

**Je sais que l'on avance pas trop dans l'histoire mais en plus d'avoir une idée de ce qu'a traversé notre Alec, nous prenons connaissance des vilaines intentions de Caïus et d'Eward. **

**Qu'en pensez-vous? Prochain chapitre la confrontation Bella/Alec, vous avez assez attendu. lol ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à m'excuser. Comme vous avez dû le constater je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews. Des excuses toujours des excuses je sais, en dehors du fait que j'ai été totalement déconnecté de la réalité, par une fic que je viens de trouver, je n'en ai pas vraiment. Par contre même si je ne vous ai pas répondu, j'ai lu et apprécié toutes vos reviews qui ont réussi à me faire finir le chapitre suivant celui sur lequel je bloquais quelque peu. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Les Personnages comme toujours appartiennent tous à Stéphenie Meyer, ****hormis Byron et Noémie qui sont à moi**.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre : 22**

Edward venait de rentrer alors que je finissais mon explication sur le fait que j'arrivais à retirer mon bouclier. Il m'avait bien sûr demandé de voir par lui même, je savais que ces intrusions dans ma tête étaient pour savoir comment j'étais réellement. Je n'y voyais pas vraiment d'inconvénient il était mon père et c'était son rôle de s'assurer que j'allais bien. Il me prit la main alors que je m'asseyais sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et fit défiler ma vie, il vit à peu près tout ce que j'avais vécu ces dernières années avec une vitesse phénoménal, je pense que depuis le temps qu'il maîtrisait son pouvoir il devait avoir une lecture très rapide. Il arriva sur ma rencontre avec Victoria et ralentit au moment où je l'avais démembrer.

**-Impressionnant,** dit-il alors qu'il continuait à faire défiler les images de ma vie en repartant à grande vitesse sur les quelques mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Il s'arrêta brusquement sur ma petite incartade avec Edward. Je perdis le contrôle de mon bouclier qui se remit en place instantanément.

**-C'était quoi ça ?** demanda mon père. Il n'était pas en colère mais je pouvais ressentir de la frustration de ne pas avoir pu continuer et surtout une sorte de déception.

**-Je devais savoir,** répondit Edward.** Bella montre-lui la suite s'il te plaît.**

Je hochais la tête et tentais de me concentrer mais cela s'avéra plus difficile. Une fois le brouillard dissipé autour de moi Aro pu reprendre sa lecture il passa sur toute notre petite séance câlin. Il hocha la tête en accord avec notre prise de position.

Il arriva ensuite sur notre rencontre avec Laurent il fit défiler lentement ma petite démonstration avec les vampires.

Il garda sa main sur la mienne mais je laissais mon bouclier reprendre sa place naturelle, il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

**-Je suis fier de toi, pour tout ce que tu as fait mais aussi pour toutes tes décisions,** dit-il en lançant un regard à Edward, me faisant comprendre ainsi de quelle décision il faisait allusion. J'entendais Alec se rapprocher à peine plus vite que la vitesse humaine. Il entra à l'intérieur posa ses yeux sur moi. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, il était soucieux. Oh mon Dieu est-ce qu'Edward lui avait parlé de notre moment ensemble ?

**_« Tu lui as dit ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous? »_** Lui demandais-je par la pensé. Il me fit un signe de tête négatif, j'étais un peu rassurée, mais pas totalement il avait vraiment quelque chose de changé son regard était différent, et il ne me regardait pas spécialement il regardait Aro je crois qu'il voulait lui parler.

**-Oui c'est ça,** me fit Aro j'avais oublié qu'il me tenait la main alors que je venais de poser la question à Edward. Je me levais pour retourner à ma place.

**-Alec ?** lui dit-il en levant la main, il n'en fallut pas plus à l'amour de ma vie pour rejoindre Aro. Il lui tendit la main. Aro les yeux perdus dans le vide fronça les yeux puis les rouvrit. Il regarda Edward, qui en retour fit de nouveau un signe de tête. Leur conversation silencieuse commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

-**C'est frustrant votre truc, quoi que j'ai bien une petite idée de ce qui se passe, vos émotions sont explicites, mais si vous pouviez éviter de nous mettre à l'écart cela serait plus courtois.**

**-Je suis d'accord votre manège m'agace prodigieusement.** lâchais-je à mon tour.

**-Je vais tout t'expliquer plus tard Bella je te le promets. Mais avant tout je voudrais m'entretenir avec Aro et je crois que tu dois avoir une petite discussion avec Alec, ** mon cœur venait de chuter dans mes talons, et éclatait en un millier de morceaux.

**-Quoi !** demandai-je paniquée.

**-Bon c'est trop intense et tumultueux pour moi tout ça, je sais pas comment fait Jasper mais moi je ne tiens pas. Je vais faire un tour.**

**-Démétri accompagne notre jeune ami s'il te plaît, j'aimerais un tête à tête avec Edward,** intervint Aro.

Quand à moi mes yeux s'étaient figés sur Alec qui me regardait toujours avec cet air que je n'arrivais pas totalement à analyser, du soulagement de la résignation, de la peine aussi. Moi par contre j''étais toujours en proie à la panique.

**-Byron !**

Il m'envoya plusieurs ondes successives de courage, juste ce qu'il me fallait, pour me reprendre et me recomposer le visage de Bella la nomade.

Alec m'observa mais resta à distance, je dépassais Edward sans omettre de lui jeter un regard noir, lui m'offrit un regard d'excuse.

Je suivais Alec qui apparemment me menait à l'étang. Combien de fois étais-je venu à cet endroit pour penser à lui? Et l'ironie du sort faisait que je m'y rendais avec lui aujourd'hui. J'étais contente sur le moment que Byron ne soit pas présent, car je dérivais sur une houle d'émotions et de sentiments forts et contradictoires. Ça allait de la simple béatitude d'être en sa présence à l'appréhension de la conversation qui allait s'en suivre. De la joie de le voir et de le sentir près de moi, à la peur de le perdre de nouveau. De l'envie de lui sauter dessus, à la crainte qu'il me repousse. Au désir de lui faire l'amour à l'angoisse que je le dégoûte. Au bonheur de l'avoir retrouver à la terreur de le voir repartir. Mais sur l'heure je le suivais, je détaillais son pas majestueux et élégant, cette assurance qui le caractérisait tant, et son odeur qui m'envoutait, et me rendait folle. Comment avais-je pu tenir autant de temps loin de lui ? Nous arrivâmes près de mon étang il alla directement s'assoir contre mon rocher, comme s'il m'avait vu effectuer ce geste chaque soirs depuis que j'habitais ici. Je l'imitais et m'installais à ses côtés en prenant soin de ne pas être trop près.

-**J'aime bien ce lieux,** me dit-il les yeux fixant un point imaginaire devant lui. Sa voix douce et posée, me fit trembler d'émois. J'avais tellement fait en sorte de repousser nos souvenir que sa voix avait perdu sa profondeur et de son envoutement dans mes souvenirs. Mais là à l'instant elle me rappela ma période humaine lorsqu'il pouvait juste avec sa voix m'éblouir. Un sourire timide apparu sur mes lèvres.

**-Moi aussi**, lui répondis-je.** C'est pour cet étang que j'ai acheté la propriété.**

**-Je m'en serais douté,** nous restâmes en silence pendant un bon moment, comme si notre ancienne complicité reprenait ses droits et cela me perturba.

**-Que voulais-tu me dire Alec ?** demandai-je un peu moins patiente.

-**Je voulais qu'on reparle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là.**

**-Pourquoi faire Alec à quoi cela va servir ?**

**-Peut-être à éclaircir certaines questions que l'on se pose mutuellement. Comme par exemple pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais appeler ?**

**-Parce que c'était trop douloureux et que tu devais comprendre que j'attendais autre chose de notre relation. Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais toi ?**

**-Parce que je pensais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi, que tu ne voulais plus de ****moi dans ta vie,** mon Dieu il le croyait vraiment, il pensait que je le quittais parce que je ne voulais plus de lui. Mais pourquoi l'avais-je quitté ? Je n'arrivais plus à recentrer mes idées.

**-Non Alec ce n'est pas la raison, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul. Ce jour là tu m'as blessé tu t'es interposé sans même savoir ce que moi j'avais, sans me prêter la moindre attention. ****Pendant des années je t'en aie voulu rejetant sur toi tout les torts. Je n'avais pas voulu prendre en compte ton point de vue. Pour être honnête c'est Sulpicia qui m'a fait comprendre en partie ta position.**

**-Moi non plus je n'ai pas fais l'effort de prendre en compte ta situation. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, j'ai été hypnotisé par la souffrance de ma sœur. Et quand j'ai compris que toute cette histoire avait eu lieux entre vous à cause d'Edward ma jalousie a repris le dessus.**

**-Raconte-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir maintenant comment cela s'est passé pour toi. Je dois comprendre pourquoi tu m'as rejeté.**

Je le vis baisser les yeux pour regarder l'herbe entre ses jambes, il réfléchissait je savais qu'il était en proie à un combat interne. Je le voyais à cause de cette petite ride du lion qui prenait place entre ses yeux, ce signe ne me trahissait jamais. J'attendais patiemment qu'il veuille bien se lancer je savais qu'il commencerait quand il se sentirait prêt, Alec était un homme courageux il ne se défilerait pas. Après quelques minutes de combat intensif il souffla, puis retourna sur la contemplation de son point imaginaire.

-**Quand le bal a débuté et que tu dansais avec Aro. Noémie est venue pour lui parler, je l'ai intercepté je voulais savoir comment avançaient les choses. Elles n'arrivaient pas à lui soutirer les informations qu'elles voulaient, malgré le pouvoir de Jane et le sien. Le pouvoir de Walter était assez déroutant il avait une force de persuasion impressionnante. Il s'était lui-même infligé son traitement ce qui faisait que malgré les tortures de Jane et les ordres de Noémie il n'avait rien dit. Quand elle m'a raconté ça, j'ai voulu aller l'interroger moi-même. Et quand je suis arrivé aux cachots j'ai commencé mon interrogatoire. Mais n'ayant pas de meilleur résultat qu'eux, Noémie ainsi que Mouss le gardien et Jane, m'ont brimé en me disant que depuis que j'étais avec toi j'étais devenu un agneau, que je n'impressionnais plus personne, que ma réputation ne me convenait plus.**

**Ça paraît peut-être futile aujourd'hui, et ça l'est. Mais quand cela c'est produit je leur ai accordé plus de crédit que je n'aurais dû. Comprends-moi, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre but dans ma vie que de servir les Volturi et leurs ambitions avec ardeur, je n'aspirais à rien d'autre que d'être le plus cruel et le plus efficace, et j'étais doué, j'étais le meilleur et c'était ma fierté. Donc j'ai donné beaucoup trop d'importance à ces propos. Et puis peu de temps après quand Démétri m'a dit que tu avais couru rejoindre Edward pour lui venir en aide et tout ça en t'interposant entre lui en ma sœur. Ma jalousie a repris le dessus, j'étais déjà contrarié que l'on m'associe à ton mode de vie pacifiste ce qui me portait préjudice, ensuite ça. J'avais du mal à retenir ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en moi. Et là où j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de mes actes et de mes pensées, c'est quand j'ai vu ma sœur avec un bras en moins et toi qui allais la tuer. Je suis conscient que ça n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait, je ne t'ai même pas adressé un regard, si je l'avais fait, si j'avais réussi à prendre du recul sur mes émotions et la situations, j'aurais vu ce qu'elles t'avaient fait et j'aime à croire que je n'aurais pas agi aussi vivement et violemment à ton encontre. Puis j'ai repris conscience de tout quand tu es venue rendre ta cape, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en train de te perdre, c'est pour ça que je suis venue dans le hall avant ton départ. Même si Alice m'avait certifié que plus rien ne te ferait changer d'avis.**

Il venait de me raconter sa version de l'histoire effectivement il me manquait à moi aussi des éléments. Je comprenais son point de vue, je ne l'acceptais pas parce que j'en avais souffert, mais je le comprenais.

**-Je vois. Je comprends certaines choses maintenant. Par contre je ne te pardonne pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne le peux pas ou que je ne le veux pas mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je me suis enfermée dans cet état d'esprit que je ne peux pas effacer toutes ces années de souffrances et de solitude inutiles.**

**-D'après ce que je vois tu es tout sauf seule.**

**-Écoute je n'ai pas l'intention d'épiloguer sur ma vie en tout cas pas pour le moment. Et puis pour être franche je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir avec toi, j'ai toujours en mémoire ta réplique _« Je te la laisse, j'en ai fini avec elle j'ai eu ce que je voulais et j'ai pris ce que j'avais à prendre »._**

**-Bella j'étais vexé. Je ne le pensais pas, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je savais que je te perdais et c'était une façon de te faire mal comme tu me faisais mal en les choisissant eux.**

**-Tu savais très bien que ce n'était pas mon intention. J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi concernant mes sentiments, je n'ai jamais aimé personnes d'autre que toi.**

**-J'en suis conscient aujourd'hui mais sur le moment, à l'époque j'ai douté,** il avait le regard désespéré.

**-Je pense que cette discussion était nécessaire, mais je sais aussi que ce soit pour moi comme pour toi il va être difficile de passer au-dessus de nos rancœur respectives.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes que chacun rentre chez soi et on se revoit dans cinq ans. Je préfère t'avertir que je ne repars pas d'ici sans avoir la certitude que tu nous accorderas la chance de pouvoir nous voir ou au moins nous parler.**

S'il pouvait savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends ça. Depuis combien de temps j'attends qu'il revienne me chercher et qu'il me dise qu'il ne veut pas et ne peut pas vivre sans moi. Mais j'ai bien conscience que s'il le faisait aussi abruptement que dans mes fantasmes je le repousserais. Je ne suis plus la même Bella j'ai vu beaucoup de choses, de bonnes mais aussi de moins belles. Ce que j'ai traversé était la pire des épreuves qui soit. Être obligée de vivre mans son âme sœur alors qu'il était toujours vivant, être persuadée pendant des années qu'il m'avait repoussé parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Comment gérer cette situation ? Mon cœur qui me hurlait de saisir cette opportunité mais cette sordide petite voix me disait, elle, de rester prudente.

-**Je ne suis pas contre l'idée que l'on se parle, mais je ne sais pas comment on va y arriver. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais franchir les barrières que j'ai érigé. J'ai changé Alec, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à exprimer ou à faire comprendre ce que je ressens, surtout quand cela me touche directement. Je ne suis définitivement plus la même Bella que tu as rencontré à Phœnix. J'ai perdu à jamais mon innocence et ma vision de la vie romantique que j'avais. Je ne suis plus celle que tu as aimé.**

**-J'ai changé moi aussi et à l'inverse de toi j'ai appris à vivre et à accepter mes sentiments. Laisse-moi t'aider.**

**-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, je me suis tellement fermée aux autres que je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'accorder ma confiance de nouveau.**

J'avais la tête baissée regardant à mon tour l'herbe pousser, je n'arrivais pas à me dépasser, je n'arrivais pas à prendre le pas sur mes sentiments de réserves. Il se déplaça pour se retrouver accroupi devant moi, il prit mon menton dans sa main, comme il le faisait quand j'étais humaine.

**-Ne me cache plus tes yeux Bella, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça,** il avait de nouveau cette voix envoutante. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans cette chambre d'hôtel le jour de notre premier baiser. Je souriais timidement, en retour il me sortit son fameux sourire celui auquel j'étais incapable de résister. Si mon cœur avait encore battu il se serait emballé, une douce chaleur m'envahit prenant vie dans mon ventre.

**-C'est tellement bon de te voir sourire, ma puce.**

**-C'est facile pour toi. Ne m'avais-tu pas promis de ne plus te servir de ce sourire ?**

**-Oui mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un bon joueur. Je me sers de tous mes atouts, et avec celui-ci je suis certain de gagner ma cause.**

Comme c'était bon de le retrouver j'avais l'impression de revivre, j'avais l'impression que mon être et mon âme étaient de nouveau dans la lumière. J'avais la sensation qu'une nouvelle vie pouvait s'ouvrir à moi. J'étais légère, depuis cinq ans je retrouvais les sensations d'un vrai bonheur, certes il n'était pas complet mais en tout cas c'est vraiment ce que j'ai vécu de plus fort depuis ces dernières années.

**-Je pense que nous avons bien avancé qu'en penses-tu ?**

**-Je pense que c'est seulement un bon début. **Me répondit-il.

Il me tendit la main, alors que ce sourire celui que j'aimais tant ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Je voyais dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Si j'avais pu douter de son amour, son regard effaça d'un battement de cils toutes ces années que j'avais passé à me morfondre sur la sincérité de ses sentiments. J'acceptai sa main, ce contact me brûla et la douce chaleur qui m'avait envahit précédemment s'intensifia.

**-J'ai une dernière question,** je me trouvais debout devant lui mes mains dans les siennes, et mes yeux perdus dans les siens.

**-Laquelle ?** lui répondis-je.

**-Vas-tu venir pour la nouvelle année ?**

**-Tu es au courant de ma petite conversation avec Sulpicia.**

**-Vaguement, nos relations ont été légèrement entachées, mais elle en a parlé à Démétri.**

J'étais surprise d'entendre que leur relations s'étaient détériorés bien qu'ils n'avaient pas des rapports autres qu'un profond respect professionnel. Je savais que Sulpicia appréciait Alec, en plus elle avait vêtue sa robe d'avocate pour venir plaider sa cause. Je suppose que c'est le genre de question que je pourrais remettre à plus tard.

**-Je pense, mais je ne suis pas seule, il faut que je vois si Byron veut bien venir.**

**-Je pense que cela ne lui posera pas de problème il a l'air assez curieux et je suppose qu'il le fera juste pour te faire plaisir.**

**-Depuis quand es-tu aussi observateur quand il s'agit d'homme ?**

**-Je te l'ai dit Bella, j'ai changé. Je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais perdu quand tu m'as quitté. Et puis j'ai surtout vu le croquis qui se trouve dans ton salon. Celui où il te porte, il a le même regard qu'Emmett Cullen,** dit-il avec un sourire fier.

**-Et bien on verra, je lui demanderais. Je voudrais rentrer pour savoir ce qu'Edward voulait me dire.**

**-Il t'en parlera ce soir Bella.**

**-Tu es au courant.**

**-Oui mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en informer.**

Je le regardais suspicieuse ils me cachaient tous quelques choses. Il m'attira à lui et me prit dans ses bras, tellement vite mais avec tellement de douceur en même temps, que j'en oubliais de respirer. Je m'étais raidi par cette proximité, une petite seconde, puis quand il m'avait serré un peu plus fort dans ses bras je m'y abandonnais totalement. J'étais de nouveau entière et chez moi, j'étais légère, euphorique, comblée, sereine et tout ça en même temps. Nous restâmes un long moment enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne disant mot, profitant de l'instant présent.

**-Je pense que nous devrions rentrer quand même au moins pour les rassurés et leur montrer que je ne t'ai pas tué,** plaisantai-je.

**-Tu te sur-estimes ma belle, à moins que ce ne soit moi que tu sous-estimes. Quoi qu'il en soit tu as beau être forte et très habile aux combats tu n'arriveras certainement pas à me battre.**

**-J'aimerais bien voir ça,** dis-je le défiant du regard.

**-Il avait raison Démétri, tu as un égo sur-dimensionné,** me dit-il en riant.

**-Il a vraiment dit ça ? Je vais lui faire ravaler sa langue,** mon téléphone sonna à cet instant, je décrochais avec un sourire suffisant.

**-Je suppose que tu as tout entendu oreille de cocker ?**

_**-C'est pas ma faute ma belle, je suis soucieux de nature je ne voulais pas risquer que tu nous abîmes notre garde préféré. J'aurais certainement dû te tuer dans le cas contraire.**_

**-Hey !** geignit Alec. **Comme si je pouvais me faire battre par une femme. Merci pour ton soutien,** railla-t-il.

_**-Ça t'apprendra à me balancer mon pote.**_

**-Parce que tu crois que me caresser dans le sens du poil atténuera ma vengeance. Mais tu me connais mieux que ça Dimi chéri,** dis-je avec une voix machiavélique.

_**-On ne sait jamais ça aurait pu marcher,**_ rigolât-il._ **Au fait Byron est OK pour visiter l'Italie.**_

**-Où êtes-vous ?**

_**-Nous serons là dans une minute, enfin si vous êtes d'accord ?**_

Je regardais Alec qui me donna son accord avec un hochement de tête.

**-Ça va, on vous attends,** et je raccrochais.

**-On finira notre discussion une autre fois, je voudrais resté sur un sentiment agréable aujourd'hui,** m'informa mon aimé, comme il était bon de penser comme ça à lui sans souffrir.

**-Je suis d'accord.**

Alec se rassit sur le sol contre le rocher, m'attirant à lui pour que je sois entre ses jambes. Je me laissais aller ma tête contre son torse alors que lui referma ses bras sur mon ventre. Il m'avait tant manqué, je m'enivrais de son parfum, me délectais de la sensation d'être de nouveau dans ses bras, je me sentais si bien en cet instant. Ils arrivèrent avec un sourire complice sur leurs lèvres, ils s'installèrent, j'avais toujours les yeux fermés profitant d'être ainsi dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie.

**-Sont-ils pas beaux tout les deux ?** minauda Démétri.

**-Beaux et détendus ça change. D'ailleurs ma belle je ne t'ai jamais senti aussi épanoui.**

**-Merde Byron, tu veux pas analyser quelqu'un d'autre pour changer.**

**-Si tu veux. Alec tu ne devrais...**

**-Non arrête ça Byron,** l'interrompis-je.

**-C'est dommage ça aurait pu être amusant,** argumenta Démétri.

**-Et tu veux que je vienne accompagnée de cet énergumène**, demandai-je à Alec.

**-Au moins le temps qu'ils seront ensemble après la peau de je ne sais qui ils nous foutront la paix.**

**-À moins que vous soyez les je ne sais qui. Lâcha Démétri**

**-Mais j'ai les moyens de vous en empêcher,** avançai-je machiavélique.

**-Tu ne pourras pas nous retenir tout les deux Bella,** argua Byron

**-Tu crois ça ?** dis-je en pressant la main d'Alec en espérant qu'il comprenne. Ce qu'il fit très bien car la seconde suivante ils étaient tous les deux inertes.

**-Rectification j'ai les moyens de les arrêter.**

**-C'est juste une question de point de vue. Viens m'aider,** lui dis-je en me levant. Je m'avançais sur Byron et commençais à lui ôter ses habits.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** me demanda-t-il sans être pour autant réfractaire à mon comportement.

**-Je me venge.**

Avec un sourire aussi satisfait que le mien il m'aida et déshabilla Démétri. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en boxer. Nous les positionnions de façon à ce qu'il soit face à face, la main de Démétri sur l'avant bras de Byron et celle de Byron sur la hanche de Dimi. Puis après avoir rassembler leurs affaires. Alec relâcha son pouvoir ils revinrent tous les deux à eux en hurlant leur colère sous nos rires tonitruants. Rires dont nous ne nous départîmes pas lorsqu'ils nous prirent en chasse. Nous retournâmes main dans la main jusqu'au moulin. Nous pénétrâmes avec grand fracas à l'intérieur sous les regards amusés d'Edward et d'Aro. Nos assaillants arrivèrent quelques secondes après nous leurs regards froids et vexés.

**-Franchement vous devriez vous habilliez ce n'est pas décent,** risquai-je alors que j'étais toujours en pleine crise de fou rires. Ce qui dérida un peu nos victimes.

**-Bella tu me le paieras,** renchérit Démétri alors qu'il se saisit de ses vêtements que je tenais.

**-Et je n'ai pas été aussi méchante que ça. J'aurai pu vous enlever vos sous-vêtements,** puis en retirant mon bouclier.

_**« Edward tu pourrais en faire un croquis de cette scène**_. **_» _** je lui montrais la scène du bord de l'étang. Je le vis hocher la tête sincèrement amusé.

**-Je vois que les choses se sont arrangées entre vous,** remarqua Aro nous ramenant dans l'instant présent. Je le regardais avec un sourire timide.

**-Certains points ont été abordés, mais il reste encore du chemin à parcourir,** relatai-je.

**-Le premier et plus grand pas ayant étant été franchi je ne doute pas de votre réussite,** nous nous observâmes avec Alec chacun abordant un sourire timide et gêné.

Nous passâmes un bon moment tous ensemble. Alec me demanda comment j'avais occupé mon temps. Je lui racontais ma rencontre avec Garrett qu'il connaissait, mon apprentissage de la vie nomade, les vampires que j'ai rencontré. Il ne montra aucun signe de jalousie, ce qui me toucha, il essayait vraiment de faire des efforts pour me reconquérir. Je lui racontais aussi comment j'avais trouvé cet endroit, la façon dont nous l'avions avec les Cullen rebâti et décoré. Ma rencontre avec Byron, ensuite l'arrivé d'Edward. Chacun amenant son point de vue à l'histoire.

Avec Aro nous parlâmes de ma formation poussée avec Jasper et des progrès que j'avais fait tant sur mon évolution physique ainsi que sur la maîtrise de mon pouvoir. Le temps passa trop vite ils devaient rentrer, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, que chacun de nous puisse réfléchir de notre côté à ce qu'il serait mieux pour la suite. Nous avions laissé trop de temps passer et maintenant nous devions réapprendre à nous connaître avec nos changements. Nous devions réapprendre à nous apprivoiser en prenant notre temps.

Tous sortirent nous laissant avec Alec le temps nécessaire à nos au revoir.

**-J'ai passé une journée assez étrange, je suis passé par toutes les émotions existantes aujourd'hui.**

**-Moi aussi mais je ne regrette rien,** rétorquai-je.

**-Moi non plus ma puce. Appelle-moi Bella, ne me laisse plus sans nouvelles.**

**-Je le ferais,** répondis-je.

Il me serra dans ses bras puissamment comme s'il essayait de me garder à vie contre lui. Je lui rendis son étreinte, j'avais peur, j'avais tellement appréhender ce moment. Il se recula, m'embrassa le front tendrement en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Puis il partit rejoindre Aro et Démétri. Il ne tenta pas de m'embrasser ce qui me surpris je dois l'admettre car j'attendais cela avec impatience. Mais c'était tellement mieux, on avait été trop vite la première fois, nous devrons respecter les règles et réapprendre à nous connaître sans nous laisser déborder par la passion. Il avait raison c'est de cela dont nous avions besoin. Besoin de temps pour réamorcer la confiance et discuter pour poser à plat et analyser ce qui ne fonctionne pas chez nous.

Nous pourrons parler durant le temps nous séparant du bal de la nouvelle année qu'organisaient Aro et Sulpicia, sans tenter de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Ils partirent j'avais le cœur déchiré, mais j'étais aussi tellement heureuse c'était déroutant comme sensation. Mais malgré tout, le sentiment qui me submergea était l'espoir, un espoir d'avoir une nouvelle vie avec l'homme de ma vie.

Nous étions retournés à l'intérieur du moulin je voyais Byron regardait Edward avec un air étrange comme s'il essayait de lire en lui.

**-Edward tu vas enfin nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?** lui demandai-je. J'avais attendu patiemment mais cela n'avait pas arrêté de me travailler depuis que je savais qu'Alec était au courant.

**-Laisse-moi un petit quart d'heure j'ai quelques chose à faire avant.**

Puis il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Nous nous regardâmes incrédules avec Byron, quelque chose clochait j'en étais certaine, mais quoi ? Je lui laissais l'espace dont il avait besoin.

Il revint dans le temps imparti, il me tendit le croquis de Byron avec Démétri presque enlacés devant mon étang. À la vue du croquis je ne pus réprimer un sourire, sourire accompagné par un soupire d'agacement de la part de Byron.

Je rangeais le croquis dans un tiroir sachant qu'il n'y resterait pas longtemps. Je vis le sac de voyage d'Edward près de la porte.

**-C'est quoi ça ? Tu t'en vas maintenant ?**

**-Oui enfin après que t'avoir dit ce que j'ai fait,** dit-il piteux.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward ?** j'étais inquiète, pourquoi voulait-il partir maintenant alors qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps. Et surtout qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver à une telle décision, précipitée ?

**-Byron peux-tu nous laisser un moment ?**

**-Non je reste j'en ai marre d'être à l'écart et ton état d'esprit ne me dit rien qui vaille, je préfère rester là pour elle.**

**-Comme tu voudras mais prépare-toi ça risque d'être violent.**

**-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward. Je perds patience là. Et pourquoi tout le monde et même Alec est au courant de ce que tu as à m'annoncer ?**

**-Bon assieds-toi je t'explique.**

Nous prîmes tous place, Byron à côté de moi sur le canapé et Edward en face. Il commença après avoir prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage. Ce qui n'engageait à rien de bon.

**-Voilà le soir de ta présentation, le soir où Noémie m'a manipulée. Je n'étais pas un dommage collatérale comme tu le penses. J'étais au courant quelques heures avant de ce qu'elles allaient faire.**

**-Mais...** commençai-je abasourdis.

**-Non laisse-moi finir jusqu'au bout, ne m'interrompt pas. Bella tu connais mes sentiments pour toi. Ce jour là alors que tu étais avec Sulpicia et ma famille en train de te préparer j'ai capté une conversation privée entre Caïus et Noémie, bien sûr ils étaient assez éloignés de moi ils ne m'ont pas senti. Mais la conversation tournait autour de mes sentiments pour toi que tout le monde avait remarqué et la protection que tu m'accordais notamment face à Alec. Il a donné l'ordre à Noémie de m'hypnotiser pour le compte de Jane et de faire en sorte que tu l'apprennes. Il comptait sur ta loyauté et votre animosité de l'une pour l'autre pour faire éclater une bagarre. Par contre il n'avait pas pris en compte que tu aurais le dessus sur Jane et qu'Alec s'interposerait comme il l'a fait, à l'origine il cherchait juste un moyen de pouvoir te punir. Il n'aime pas l'ascendance que tu as pris sur Marcus, Aro et Sulpicia, et encore moins le fait que tu sois aussi hautement gradée en si peu de temps, sans parler de ton régime alimentaire. Il ne t'as jamais aimé et il essayait de te provoquer pour arriver à une sanction.**

-**Et toi pourquoi as-tu laissé cela se produire ?** lâchai-je froide.

Il venait de m'avouer qu'il avait été au courant de tout depuis le début et que toutes ces années de souffrances auraient pu ne jamais avoir lieux. J'étais en colère, je rageais, j'étais blessée, je me sentais trahie, je lui avais fait confiance, je lui ai toujours fait confiance je l'avais protégé lui et sa famille au péril de mon propre bonheur. Il avait toujours été au courant, pire il avait tenté de tirer profit de mon malheur, pour satisfaire ses propres désirs.

-**Parce que je t'aime Bella, et que je pensais qu'Alec ne te méritait pas, que tu valais mieux que lui, que tu méritais mieux que lui. Il t'avait, il se pavanait avec toi à son bras, comme si tu n'avais été qu'un vulgaire trophée quelconque.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible tu n'as pas pu me faire ça Edward. Comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce qu'y penser ?**

**-Parce que je pensais comme Caïus, je pensais que l'on pouvait avoir une chance tous les deux, un avenir ensemble si Alec ne faisait plus partie de l'équation. Je pensais que sa jalousie prendrait le dessus comme cela s'est passé. Alice me l'avait dit, enfin elle n'a pas pu voir la scène, elle n'a vu que votre scène d'adieu dans le hall. À cause de la présence de Raphaëlle qui a brouillé ses visions. Mais on était loin d'imaginer que cela prendrait de telles proportions. Puis après tout a dérapé. Bien sûr tu l'as quitté mais tu ne nous as pas rejoint, je voulais te suivre mais Alice me l'avait déconseillé pour que tu puisses te retrouver, elle a dit que tu en avais besoin. J'ai attendu chaque secondes de chaque jours toutes ces années, et puis lors de la vision d'Alice concernant l'attaque de Byron j'ai décidé que j'avais assez attendu. Je m'étais dit que si tu n'avais pas été le rejoindre durant tout ce temps et que si lui ne l'avait pas fait non plus cela voulait dire que vous ne vous aimiez pas aussi intensément que vous l'aviez cru, et que j'aurais toutes mes chances. Je ne voulais plus resté loin de toi.**

**-Tu te rends compte Edward que tu m'as manipulé, tu as joué avec ma vie, mes sentiments tu as mis en jeu notre amitié, tu m'as fait souffrir pendant des années ? J'ai eu de la peine pour toi, chaque jour je me culpabilisais parce que je savais que tu avais des sentiments et que je ne pouvais te les retourner, et tu m'as laissé avec tous ses sentiments que tu connaissais, tu m'as laissé me morfondre et me culpabiliser pour toi alors que tu avais la clefs de tous mes problèmes.**

Ma voix était faible plaintive, j'avais mal, j'avais été trahie mais je n'arrivais pas à extérioriser ma colère. Byron avait passé son bras au-dessus de mes épaules et me serrait contre lui. J'avais envie de hurler ma colère, ma peine de laisser sortir cette trahison hors de moi parce qu'elle me brisait, elle me rongeait, j'avais eu tellement confiance en lui.

-**Prends ton sac et pars, ne reviens pas et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi,** lâchai-je lasse et blessée.

**-Je suis désolé Bella je te jure que je le suis vraiment.**

**-Sois heureux que je ne te tue pas sur le champs. Et passe le message à Alice bien que je sois sûre qu'elle doit déjà être au courant, je ne veux plus lui parler à elle aussi, elle aurait dû tout me dire, mais elle n'a rien fait non plus. Je sais qui sont réellement mes véritables amis dorénavant et vous n'en faites plus partie. Pars maintenant,** dis-je en me levant pour aller rejoindre mon étang, ne voulant plus le voir et encore moins le voir partir.

Il ne m'importait plus, il m'avait trahi, il m'avait déçu, je ne lui porterais jamais plus d'attention, il n'existait plus.

J'étais effondrée quand Byron m'avait rejoint.

**-Je suis désolée Byron tu devrais t'éloigner le temps que j'arrive à me reprendre.**

**-C'est bon j'arriverais à y faire face. Il est parti si tu veux rentrer.**

Je ne bougeais pas je repensais à tout ce gâchis toutes ces années où Alec et moi avions été malheureux alors que tout aurait pu être évité. Et tout ça à cause des Cullen j'aurais dû écouter Alec et Démétri qui m'avaient dit de m'en méfier lors de mon arrivée à Volterra.

Les jours passèrent j'avais appelé Alec nous avions parlé longuement de la situation entre nous et de l'implication d'Edward au milieu de ça. J'étais surprise quand il m'avoua qu'à sa place il aurait réagi de la même façon. Mais je n'arrivais pas à digérer cette trahison. Je le haïssais de m'avoir fait subir tout ça. Avec Alec nous avions recréé des liens, une complicité basée sur la communication quelque chose que nous n'avions jamais expérimenté auparavant. Nous nous téléphonions une fois par jour minimum, et j'attendais cet appel avec impatience. Il m'avait demandé si j'avais l'intention de revenir à Volterra, et je lui avais répondu que honnêtement je n'en savais rien. Bien sûr que j'en avais envie, mais j'aimais aussi ma vie ici et cet endroit. Et puis il y avait Jane, Noémie et Caïus à prendre en compte bien que plus aucun d'eux ne m'impressionnaient, je ne me voyais pas repartager leurs vies. Et devoir servir « des maîtres » à Caïus et son épouse me révulsait. Et juste pour ça je savais que je ne pourrais plus vivre là-bas. Je devais donc trouver une solution alternative pour que je puisses me rapprocher d'Alec parce qu'une chose est sûre c'est que je ne pourrais pas continuer de vivre aussi loin de lui.

Nous étions le 15 Décembre le jour du renouvellement des vœux d'Alice et Jasper. J'avoue que je pensais souvent à mon mentor. Et le fait d'avoir rayer Alice de ma vie faisait que j'avais dû en faire autant pour Jasper et je crois que c'est ce qui me manquait le plus. Je reçus un message sur mon téléphone qui me redonna le sourire.

_**J'ai bien reçu ton cadeaux. Tu n'aurais jamais mieux trouvé, il est exceptionnel et très représentatif de ce qui nous lie. Malgré tout ce qui t'oppose à ma famille je serais toujours là pour toi. Affectueusement. Jasper**_

Je lui répondis même si je m'étais promis de rester à l'écart.

_**Je voulais quelque chose de spécial pour toi. Je te présente mes vœux ainsi que ceux de Byron. **_

_**Je serais toujours présente pour toi aussi, je te dois beaucoup. Merci. Bella**_

Les jours passèrent avec une lenteur exagérée. Nous avions prévu de partir le 25 dans la nuit, j'avais voulu cette date car je ne voulais pas de cette coutume humaine qui m'exaspérait « Noël » toujours à cause de mon aversion pour les cadeaux. Tout le monde l'avait compris et respectaient mon choix. Nous nous occupâmes entre nos entraînements physiques et ceux de nos pouvoirs, même si je n'avais plus personne pour me tester j'avais assez d'expérience pour repousser mon bouclier et je le faisais de plus en plus longtemps. J'avais un contrôle total maintenant et je dois avouer que j'étais assez fière de moi.

J'accompagnais toujours Byron lors de ses chasses, nous avions évité de justesse un dérapage mais en dehors de cela tout se passait assez bien.

Nous étions le 20 Décembre et mon téléphone sonna, après un rapide coup d'œil au numéro.

**-Dimi, n'es-tu pas censé être en service ?**

**-Si et c'est la raison de mon appel. Comme tu le sais nous commençons la préparation des plannings de garde et tout le tralala. Enfin tu sais de quoi je parle. Et je voulais te demander si tu ne voulais pas venir nous donner un coup de main ? Tu sais comme en souvenir du bon vieux temps.**

**-Démétri je ne suis plus une garde. Et tu sais ce que je pense du fait de devoir servir Caïus.**

**-Écoute Bella,** fit-il plus sérieux. **Si je te le demande c'est que nous avons appris qu'on aurait probablement des infiltrés parmi nos invités, mais nous ne savons pas qui ils sont ni les pouvoirs qu'ils auront. Nous savons juste que c'est encore un coup des Roumains, et vu qu'ils savent que tu n'es plus à Volterra ils vont retenter un coup d'éclats comme lors de la soirée avec Walter.**

**-Il faut que je parle de ça avec Byron.**

**-Me parler de quoi ?** fit l'intéressé en franchissant le seuil de la maison. J'étais sûre qu'il allait accepter du premier abord parce que ça le ferait bouger d'ici et qu'il était assez curieux de la vie que nous pouvions mener à Volterra, il ne cessait de me poser des questions. Pour être franche je le voulais aussi, je voulais surtout revoir Alec le plus tôt possible, mais je ne voulais pas montrer mon impatience.

-**Ils auraient besoin de mon pouvoir pour organiser la protection des régents. Ils veulent donc savoir si nous pouvons y aller un peu plus tôt pour proposer nos services.**

**-Si moi aussi j'ai une petite place dans ce programme pourquoi pas et depuis le temps que je m'interroge sur ce château.**

**-Et ben voilà une bonne nouvelle,** jubilait Démétri. **J'en connais quelques uns qui seront heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle.**

**-Par contre Démétri, je ne veux pas faire parti du groupe de Jane et Noémie, et je veux que Byron soit mon binôme je ne voudrais pas qu'elles s'en prennent à lui pour pouvoir m'atteindre.**

**-C'est-ce que j'avais prévu de toute façon elles vont être assignées à la ville.**

**-OK on prépare nos affaires et ne dis rien à Alec s'il te plaît j'aimerais lui faire la surprise.**

**-Je m'en doutais c'est pour ça que je me suis isolé. Bon je file je dois encore finaliser quelques points. À ce soir,** et il raccrocha, moi j'étais en ébullition.

**-Ça va, ça va, je me dépêche,** plaisanta Byron.

Nous nous précipitâmes pour emballer quelques affaires, et en moins d'une demie heures nous nous mîmes en route. J'étais pressée de le voir enfin je poussais à fond le moulin de ma belle Américaine que j'avais entre les mains.

Arrivés pratiquement à la frontière Italienne. Nous dûmes nous arrêter pour mettre de l'essence. Je demandais à Byron de retenir sa respiration par mesure de sécurité bien qu'il fasse nuit et qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, j'entendais tout de même les battements de quatre cœurs. Deux dans la station service et deux autres apparemment derrières la boutique.

Je faisais le pleins rapidement et allais pour payer. Une fois dans la boutique j'attendais mon tour apparemment l'appareil à carte de crédit avait quelques difficulté avec le client devant moi.

Je vis Byron sortir de la voiture et contourner le bâtiment. Merde que fait-il ?

**-Byron, retourne dans la voiture,** ordonnai-je de façon à ce que seules ses oreilles aiguisées puissent entendre.

Mais il ne répondit pas, ni n'obéissait. Je voulais aller le rejoindre tout de suite pour être sûre qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise car je savais qu'il y avait des humains derrières cette bâtisse. Mais si je partais j'allais attirer un peu plus l'attention surtout que le pompiste et le client ne me lâchaient pas du regard. Enfin l'appareil fonctionna de nouveau permettant au client de partir sans omettre un dernier regard à mon égard, l'effet des vampires sur les humains. Je payais en vitesse essayant d'être le plus naturelle du monde. Le pompiste tenta une approche peu subtile de drague à laquelle je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Et sortis aussi rapidement que la vitesse humaine le permettait. Je me dirigeais directement derrière la bâtisse et la horreur je tombais sur Byron en train de vider un homme, son amie à moitié nue devant eux était choquée. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et au moment où elle me vit, elle se mit à hurler. Je n'avais pas le choix je devais agir avant d'attirer l'attention du pompiste qui avait toujours ma voiture sous ses yeux et moi qui n'y étais pas. Je me précipitais sur la femme et bien que cela me coutait je lui brisais le cou rapidement évitant de la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Je ne cessais de toiser furieusement Byron, je venais de mettre un terme à une vie humaine tout ça parce qu'il ne m'avait pas écouté. Je ne l'avais encore jamais fait et j'en était fière. Je mis le cadavre de la jeune femme dans leur voiture. Et ordonnais à Byron d'en faire autant avec le jeune homme une fois qu'il aurait fini.

**-Tu prendra leur voiture et tu me suis,** lançai-je sèchement**.**

**-Je suis désolé Bella,** s'excusa-t-il pas fier.

Je ne lui répondis pas et je partis dans ma voiture le pompiste observa chacun de mes gestes, je quittais la station service. Byron me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Nous avions besoin de trouver un endroit où abandonner les corps et leur voiture. Au bout d'une centaine kilomètres j'aperçus des collines je pris la direction de l'une d'elle. Perdu au milieu de cet endroit je me stoppais imité par Byron. Il descendit, je pris mon briquet objet très utile quand vous êtes un vampire amené à en tuer d'autres. Et je mis le feu au véhicule avec les cadavres dedans. Byron reprit place dans ma voiture dans un silence total.

Nous arrivâmes au abords de Volterra, lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

**-Bella je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. Çà a dérapé.**

**-Byron je t'avais dit de cesser de respirer tu te rends compte qu'on a frôlé la catastrophe, il y avait d'autres humains autour. Tu aurais pu te faire prendre par l'un d'entre eux ou par l'une de leur caméra. Et pire j'ai été forcé de tuer une humaine, je ne l'avais jamais fait Byron, je n'avais jamais tué d'humain et j'étais fière de ça.**

**-Je suis sincèrement désolé c'est juste que quand j'ai senti la terreur de la fille, et la convoitise de son partenaire j'ai voulu aller l'aider et puis quand je lui ai demander de la laisser tranquille j'ai du respirer et la j'ai craqué,** m'avoua-t-il honteux.

**-Écoute Byron je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que c'est, j'ai moi aussi connu une situation similaire. C'est juste que je suis déçue pas que de toi, mais aussi parce que je ne suis plus vierge de meurtre d'humain. Ça passera avec un peu de temps, mais pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin de recul.**

**-Je suis désolé,** ne cessait-il de répéter.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le garage du château enfin ce grand hall qui abritait toutes sortes de petits bijoux qui en mirent pleins les yeux à Byron. Ce que j'avais prévu d'ailleurs notre petite discorde passa au second plan quand je vis ses yeux pétiller devant toutes ces voitures.

Je sortis de ma Mustang accueilli par Félix.

**-Oh Bella ! Quel plaisir de te voir. Ça fait si longtemps.**

**-Pas tant que ça. Cinq ans ce n'est pas si long que ça pour un vampire.**

Je senti Byron se tendre à côté de moi. Je lui passais ma main sur son bras pour le détendre.

**-Byron je te présente Félix, c'est lui qui s'occupe de cet endroit.**

**-Je te conseille de faire attention à tes désirs Félix,** gronda mon ami.

**-Décidément tu ne changeras jamais Félix,** dis-je en secouant la tête en désapprobation.

**-Je suis désolé Bella, mais tu es si charmante que c'est contre nature de me réfréner.**

**-Et bien apprends à le faire, sinon je te l'apprendrais moi même,** cracha Byron. Ne voulant pas que la situation ne dégénère sans même avoir franchi les portes du château.

Je décidais de partir à la salle des trônes où je savais qu'à cette heure si les régents ainsi que Démétri et Alec devaient s'y trouver.

**-Félix c'est ma voiture personne ne s'en approche, ne la touche ou ne s'en sert compris ?**

Il hocha la tête me répondant par l'affirmative pendant qu'il continuait à défier Byron du regard.

C'était le moment tant attendu mon retour à Volterra, j'étais impatiente de revoir mon Alec. Et j'espérais que maintenant que nous avions établie des bases de communication que je pensais solide, nous pourrions passez à l'étape supérieure.

Impatiente, serait mon mot du jour.

* * *

**Pour être honnêtes je voulais encore faire durer le processus de pardon, mais je trouve que ce serait trop long, et puis cela me gênait aussi pour la suite. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, de la rapidité des excuses. Je sais que j'ai doté Bella d'un caractère plutôt abrasif, mais il est bon de temps à autre de prendre sur soi. Quoi qu'il en soit dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Une petite page de Pub ;)**

**J'ai une fiction qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur sur Harry Potter. Vu que vous me suivez pour la plupart, c'est que vous apprécier de sortir des sentiers battu et des couple déjà établi. **

**Flora 67 nous à concocté une histoire sympa et bien écrite, sur un couple inédit Hermione Granger/ Blaise Zabini. « La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille »**

**Pour être honnête j'ai même eu un petit faible pour le beau Blaise. Oui je sais, je fais midinette mais après tout mon corps fabrique bien des œstrogènes non? Bon alors! lol. Donc voilà je tenais à remercier et a féliciter Flora de nous faire partager son histoire car elle en vaut vraiment le détour.**

**Une deuxième qui est un crossover de Twiligth et Harry Potter de MiiSss-Potter anciennement Bella 22. Un premier chapitre intéressant et prometteur qui m'a poussé à retourner dans l'univers de J.K Rollings. "Ma vie c'est lui" est le titre de cette fiction, alors si vous ne savez pas quoi lire aller faire un tour, elle mérite qu'on s'y attarde.**

**Bravo à toi MiiSss-Potter de t'être lancée je sais que ce n'est pas facile et que l'on doute toujours de ses capacités et je te rassure ce sentiment ne part pas avec le temps. lol. Bon courage à toutes les deux.**

**A la semaine prochaine Bet's.**


	24. Chapter 24

Salut tout le monde me revoilà. Réponses aux reviews anonymes.

**Ewina :** Je suis plus que flattée que tu te sois autant attachée à ma fiction, sincèrement. Je n'ai pas dans l'intention de l'abandonner, je te rassure. Et de toute façon nous approchons de la fin nous arrivons dans la dernière ligne droite, je ne sais pas en combien de chapitres je vais la terminer mais je pense qu'il m'en restera un minimum de cinq à peu près. Donc je ne vais pas m'arrêter si près du but.

**Beatrice:** Bella malgré le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Aro et Sulpicia reste une garde et en tant que telle elle doit allégeance aux régents. Même si elle ne les apprécies pas. Ce n'est pas à cause de sa filiation qu'elle peut contourner cette règle. C'est comme dans une société où la fille de l'actionnaire principal doit le respect aux autres actionnaires même si elle est la fille du grand patron. J'espère que tu auras compris mon point de vue quant à ce point précis.

Quand à toutes les autres un grand merci à vous.

Juste une petite chose avant de vous laissez lire la suite.

Tous les continents sont enfin réunis autour de cette fiction, qui n'a jamais connu autant de mise en alerte. Merci à vous tous.

Et Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent.**_

_C'était le moment tant attendu mon retour à Volterra, j'étais impatiente de revoir mon Alec. Et j'espérais que maintenant que nous avions établie des bases de communications que je pensais solides, nous pourrions passez à l'étape supérieure._

_Impatiente, serait mon mot du jour._

**Chapitre 23.**

Je pris la direction de la salle des trônes avec une impatience que je ne pouvais plus feindre.

Gaëtano se trouvait devant la grande porte, c'est lui qui donnait le signal aux visiteurs de pénétrer dans la grande salle. Il nous l'ouvrit nous permettant de rentrer. J'avançais fière, forte et la tête haute, heureuse d'être ici, cette sensation d'être de retour chez moi s'empara de moi. Et mon bonheur fut complet quand je rencontrais le visage heureux d'Alec qui ne savait pas que je devais arriver. J'aurais voulu lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde mais cela n'était pas convenable. Démétri à ses côtés lui donna un coup de coude taquin lui faisant savoir de par ce fait que lui était au courant de mon arrivée.

**-Bella, je suis heureux que tu sois parmi nous. Bienvenue à toi aussi jeune Byron**, nous accueillit Aro.

**-Aro, Marcus. Je suis moi aussi très heureuse de vous revoir,** puis je tournais la tête vers Caïus et lui fis seulement un signe de tête. Juste par politesse et par égard pour mon père et Marcus.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alec qui ne se départît pas de son sourire.

**-Bella je vois que tu as accepté notre proposition, et j'en suis ravie.**

**-C'est moi qui suis ravie de pouvoir vous apporter mon aide.**

**-Est-ce à titre temporaire ou penses-tu rester après ?** demanda t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Je pense que cela restera du temporaire Aro,** dis-je en répondant à son sourire.

-**Très bien nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler durant votre séjour. Je vais vous laisser vous installez et prendre connaissance de vos attributions. Par contre Bella je n'ai pas prévenu Sulpicia pourrais-tu t'en charger ?**

**-Bien évidemment,** puis se tournant vers ses gardes.

-**Alec veux-tu montrer leurs appartements à Bella et son protégé,** je vis Alec acquiescer un peu trop rapidement pour quelqu'un qui se maîtrisait tellement bien habituellement.** À moins que tu ne veuilles tes anciens quartiers, dans ces conditions tu verras ça avec Alec,** m'informa Aro.

Si j'avais pu encore rougir j'aurais été pivoine, à cet instant, mais je lui rendis son sourire, que j'accentuais quand je croisais le regard de Marcus. J'espérais avoir un peu de temps à lui consacrer et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance je pourrais retourner dans sa pièce que j'affectionnais tant.

Nous prîmes la suite d'Alec qui une fois sortis de la salle se retourna rapidement et vînt m'enlacer devant Byron et Gaëtano qui ne purent que rire devant l'impatience de mon aimé.

**-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là. Personne ne m'a rien dit.**

**-Et c'est de ma faute j'ai demandé Démétri de ne pas t'en parler je voulais te faire la surprise.**

**-Et c'est réussi,** il me relâcha puis me demanda. **Où est-ce que je t'emmène ?**

Je voyais bien ce a quoi il faisait référence.

**-L'aile est s'il y encore des pièces de libres, nous serons plus près de toi et Démétri.**

**-OK,** je voyais qu'il était déçu mais il aurait été dommage de compromettre nos efforts aussi rapidement.

En fait il y avait de ça mais aussi l'appréhension de rester seule avec lui. Pas que je ne voulais pas. Mais je n'avais jamais été intime avec personne d'autre que lui hormis mon petit dérapage avec Edward, mais lui ne m'avait pas vu nue depuis cette fameuse nuit et il n'avait pas vu mon corps ravagé par les balafres disgracieuses qui le recouvraient, et j'avais peur de le dégoûter.

**-Bella s'il te plaît ne recommence pas avec ça,** me rouspéta Byron, il connaissait le sentiment qui me rongeait il savait à quoi je pensais sur l'instant.

**-Occupe-toi te tes affaires !** le repris-je avant qu'Alec le lui demande de quoi il parlait, ce qui fonctionna car il ne releva pas.

Nous arrivions devant une pièce celle la plus proche de la chambre d'Alec il me l'assignât d'autorité ce qui je dois dire me fit sourire, j'étais à moins de vingt mètre de sa chambre, il m'accompagna dans mon sourire. Puis il en fit autant avec Byron qui lui se trouvait plus près de Démétri donc bien plus loin de nous.

**-Tu devrais aller voir Sulpicia. Et si tu veux Byron tu peux rester avec nous le temps qu'elles se parlent ?**

Byron acquiesça, moi je fus surprise qu'Alec accorde aussi vite sa sympathie à un homme qui me côtoyait et avec lequel je vivais. À moins que vraiment il était sincère quand il m'avait dit apprécier Byron et qu'il lui faisait confiance.

**-Bella dans une heure nous auront fini notre service rejoins-nous dans la chambre de Démétri.**

**-OK ça me va. Et Byron je sais que tu as tout ressenti tout à l'heure mais ne t'en prends pas à Caïus s'il te plaît ?**

**-Fais-moi confiance Bella. Je sais que ça va être dur pour que tu puisses de nouveau y arriver. Mais je ne ferais rien qui puisse t'attirer des ennuies avec lui.**

**-Et moi je veillerais sur lui Bella. Ça va aller, profite de tes retrouvailles avec Sulpicia,** il s'approcha de moi et me serra de nouveau dans ses bras avec une passion non dissimulée.

**-Je suis si heureux que tu sois là de nouveau.**

**-Moi aussi,** répondis-je alors qu'il m'embrassa sur le front et partit suivi de près par Byron qui ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour me faire un clin d'œil suggestif.

J'étais devant la chambre d'Alec je ne pus m'empêcher de céder à cette force irrésistible et attractive qui m'incitait à faire les quelques pas qui me séparait de cette pièce témoin de tant d'amour. Je poussais la porte et entrais je jetais un rapide coup d'œil un peu partout rien n'avait changé, tout était à sa place Alec était légèrement maniaque même pour un vampire donc ce vêtement qui traînait sur son lit attira mon attention, je m'en approchais et y découvrit le dernier tee shirt que j'avais porté. Il était à l'emplacement exact où je l'avais laissé la dernière fois que j'avais franchi le seuil de cette pièce. Une sensation d'étrange me traversa, toutes ces années il l'avait laissé là comme un vestige de ma présence. Lui si maniaque avait laissé traîner mon tee shirt parce que c'était la dernière chose que j'avais fait dans cette chambre. Il avait souffert autant que moi je m'en rendais vraiment compte maintenant. Cette dérisoire petite scène me fit définitivement ouvrir les yeux sur ce que nous avions loupé dans notre vie. Ce simple bout de tissu laissé à l'abandon pendant cinq ans sur notre lit à ma place était la preuve indiscutable que je lui avais manqué et qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Je le pris, il avait l'odeur d'Alec, alors je fis quelques chose de complètement ridicule j'enlevais celui que je portais et enfilais celui qui avait attendu cinq ans que je revienne. Après avoir replacé le tee-shirt que je venais de quitter sur le lit, je sortis de la pièce pour aller dans les appartements de Sulpicia.

J'étais presque aussi euphorique de la revoir que je l'avais été de revoir Alec. Avant même d'arriver devant sa porte elle l'ouvrit à la hâte et se jeta dans mes bras. Si elle avait pu pleurer elle l'aurait fait de joie.

**-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là ma fille.**

**-Je le suis aussi Sulpicia.**

**-Aro le savait ! J'étais sûre qu'il me cachait quelque chose,** dit-elle pour elle même.

**-Nous voulions vous faire une surprise,** tentai-je de couvrir mon père.

**-Et bien, c'est réussi. Rentre et raconte-moi ce que tu fais ici. Tu reviens définitivement ?** je sentais une attente dans ces propos, elle espérait sincèrement que je reste là.

**-Je ne pense pas Sulpicia en fait pour le moment je suis là pour offrir mes services dans la protection du château. Après je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pris de décision définitive.**

**-Bien. J'ai appris que vous avez renoué avec Alec. J'en suis heureuse Bella, sincèrement.**

**-Merci moi aussi je le suis. Mais nous avons décidé de ne rien précipiter. Nous réapprenons à nous connaître avec nos changements, et à nous faire de nouveau confiance.**

**-Et vous avez raison, vous avez fait assez d'erreurs et que vous vous en serviez pour vous en sortir cela démontre une grande sagesse.**

**-Vous pourriez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi n'a-t-il plus son grade de chef ? Et pourquoi Démétri a changé de blason et de statut ?**

**-Bien que ce ne soit pas à moi de te le dire, je le ferais quand même. Quand tu es venue pour rendre ta cape, nous étions en train de régler un problème, à cause de ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Démétri a délibérément désobéît à Caïus en te protégeant. Il risquait beaucoup, il risquait sa propre vie pour avoir trahi un ordre, en plus de s'être battu avec Alec.**

**-Ils se sont battus ?**

**-Oui Bella, quand les Cullen t'ont ramené dans les appartements de Démétri. Nous avons donc tenté de négocier mais rien de ce que l'on proposait pour sauver Démétri n'avait grâce à ses yeux, il voulait se venger et te blesser parce que Démétri et toi êtes proches, et qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'après lui. Puis tu es venue pour renoncer à tes fonctions, et là Aro, bien que cela ne lui fit pas plaisir, a pu trouver un compromis. Après ta requête qui normalement aurait dû être rejetée parce que tu étais un nouveau-né, et un élément très important de notre garde. Nous avons réussi à prendre sous notre blason Démétri en échange de ton départ. Concernant la perte du grade de chef pour Alec c'est plus ou moins pour les même raisons. Il t'a fait fuir et il s'est battu contre un autre garde, il méritait une sanction. De plus après ton départ il n'était plus lui même il n'avait plus goût à rien et n'était plus aussi attentif et efficace.**

**-Ils sont restés fâchés combien de temps ?**

**-Ils se sont pardonnés deux semaines avant ton anniversaire.**

**-Oh mon Dieu il est resté seul tout ce temps. Comment a-t-il fait ?**

**-On ne le sais pas. Par contre il s'est remit à réagir plus ou moins normalement le jour où lui et Démétri ont arrangé les choses entre eux, et il revit depuis qu'il est revenu de chez toi. C'est pour ces raisons que je te demande de réfléchir sérieusement à ton avenir parmi nous. Et parce que j'ai moi aussi besoin de toi. Je t'aime Bella tu es ma fille et j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois à mes côtés. Et si tu penses à Byron avec le pouvoir qu'il a je pense qu'il a sa place parmi nous lui aussi.**

**-Je vais y réfléchir Sulpicia, je ne peux pas prendre cette décision comme ça. Mon plus gros problème est Caïus, je ne veux plus le servir ou être obligé de l'appeler maître lui ou sa femme.**

**-Je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose pour ça. Je tenterais d'en parler avec Aro et nous verrons bien.**

Elle se leva et partit dans une autre pièce qui était sa chambre, elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un vêtement que je connaissais. C'était ma cape elle me la tendit avec respect, ce simple petit bout de tissu représentait tant à mes yeux et aux siens, ma vie était irrémédiablement dirigée par des morceaux de chiffon, à croire que j'étais devenue aussi superficielle qu'Alice pour me laisser guider par cette simple fripe.

**-S'il te plaît remet la maintenant j'aimerais te revoir avec,** je me levais et l'enfilais, je me sentais tellement bien en cet instant comme si j'avais toujours été à ma place avec cet habit, comme si ma vie retrouvait un but.

Elle eut un sourire heureux et me serra dans ses bras. Aro nous rejoint à ce moment, il nous observa heureux pour sa femme.

**-Bella tu es magnifique dans ce vêtement, il est vraiment fait pour toi.**

**-Aro vous savez que la flatterie ne marche sur moi qu'avec une seule personne.**

**-Je ferais bien alors de lui en toucher deux mots,** nous sourîmes tous. **Bella je ne pouvais pas faire cela publiquement mais me permets-tu de t'éteindre moi aussi.**

**-Et pourquoi ne le permettrais-je pas ?** il vint à moi et me serra dans ses bras lui aussi avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que son épouse ou Alec, mais pour Aro une telle démonstration d'attachement était en soit relativement exceptionnelle surtout si cela ne concernait pas son épouse.

**-Je suis véritablement heureux que tu sois parmi nous Bella. J'ai appris pour ces humains, ne lui en veux pas. Tu sais personne n'a autant de contrôle que toi ou Carlisle. Et puis je sais que cela t'a beaucoup coûté mais tu as réagi comme il le fallait.**

**-Oui je le sais, j'ai juste besoin d'apprendre à vivre avec, vous savez que j'ai un véritable problème avec ça. Ça passera avec le temps j'en suis persuadée.**

**-Oui je te fais confiance. Par contre avant d'aller les rejoindre passe à la buanderie prendre une cape pour Byron. Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons le prendre à titre temporaire à un statut aussi élevé que le tien ou même celui d'Alec il reste un nouveau-né.**

**-Oui ce n'est pas un problème, je le comprends parfaitement.**

**-Bien allez vas-y parce que je pense qu'Alec risque de ne pas tenir encore longtemps sa patience a été assez malmenée pour aujourd'hui,** plaisanta-t-il.

Je les remerciais et pris la direction de la buanderie ma cape sur les épaules fière comme un paon. J'allais tourner dans le couloir desservant la pièce que je recherchais quand une odeur familière vint me chatouiller les narines et me fit plisser les yeux. Je savais que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard et c'était maintenant.

-**Bella, alors les rumeurs sont exactes tu es de retour.**

**-Tu sais je n'ai jamais porté beaucoup d'importances ni d'intérêts aux bruits de couloirs, ni à ceux qui les colportent.**

**-Et déjà en fonction, quel dommage la vie au château était devenue si paisible.**

**-Que veux-tu je ne supporte l'idée que vous puissiez vous amuser sans moi. J'ai bien essayé mais ça m'en rendait malade.**

**-Il paraît que tu ne serais pas venue seule, tu t'es trouvé un nouveau compagnon ? C'est mon frère qui doit être heureux de cette nouvelle.**

Elle ne devait rien savoir de ce qui se passait entre son frère et moi et s'il avait jugé bon de ne rien lui dire je n'allais certainement pas donner la peine de le faire, par contre je me devais de la tenir éloignée Byron.

**-Je vais te dire une chose Jane et ce ne sont pas des rumeurs. Tiens-toi le plus loin possible de Byron. Parce que si je sais, je vois ou j'apprends que tu as tenté quelque chose contre lui comme lui faire goûter à tes talents, soit directement, soit part personnes interposées et ce volontairement. Je te jure que tous les gardes réunis de ce château ne m'empêcheront pas de te torturer durant des jours et des jours et te tuer. Et ton frère ou pas, cette fois personne ne m'en empêchera. Tu me dois cinq ans de ma vie ne l'oublie pas, et un jour je réclamerais mon dû.**

**-Je ne te dois rien du tout. Tu aurais dû rester à ta place comme je te l'avais conseillé, et me laisser disposer d'Edward comme je le souhaitais. Et puis tu as beau avoir plus d'assurance et de contrôle tu ne m'impressionne pas Bella,** cracha-t-elle.** Alors si je veux voir par moi même à quoi ressemble ton compagnon tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Peut-être est-ce juste pour le plaisir de recommencer ce que j'avais entrepris la dernière fois,** me répondit-elle en me souriant avec arrogance.

Je grognais, décidément elle aura toujours le don d'arriver à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Elle répondit cherchant la confrontation nous adoptâmes de concert chacune une posture d'attaque. Quand tout à coup je sentis plusieurs fragrances, j'aurais dû me douter qu'ils épieraient cette confrontation et puis avec mon vampire blond laissant traîner ses super oreilles, il aurait été difficile de passer entre les mailles du filet en tout cas dans le château, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Démétri, Alec suivit de Byron arrivèrent assez rapidement, nous faisant reprendre des allures plus civilisés, ce qui ne nous empêcha pas de nous toiser, ce serait à celle qui prendrait le pas sur l'autre. Elle ne me lâcha pas du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Byron, un sourire plein de défi s'afficha sur son visage. J'étirais rapidement mon bouclier sur lui ainsi que sur Alec et Dimi avec elle fallait s'attendre à tout. Je grognais pour lui rappeler mon avertissement, grognement repris pas Byron lui même. Elle se recula d'un pas, je suppose qu'il venait d'utiliser son don.

**-Jane, ne commence pas. Parce que je t'assure que je prendrais pas ta défense cette fois,** intervint Alec. Il se positionna à mes côtés et me déposa un baiser sur la tempe, sous le regard choqué de sa sœur.

**-Et lui c'est qui ?** fit-elle en jetant son menton en direction de Byron.

**-Je t'ai dit de ne pas croire les rumeurs. Mon compagnon c'est ton frère et ça l'a toujours été, et ce même durant les dernières années écoulées.**

**-Intéressant,** dit-elle en nous fixant tour à tour avec ce sourire malfaisant qui la caractérisait tant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait nous concocter mais j'allais rester sur mes gardes et veiller sur Byron avec encore plus de vigilance car il était évident qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

**-Bien Bella ce fut un plaisir de te revoir. J'espère sincèrement que notre prochaine rencontre en tête à tête ne soit pas importuné par la venue de ces chevaliers en armure.**

**-Méfie-toi de tes souhaits Jane. Il n'est jamais bon d'être exaucé.**

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Byron, qui la toisait dédaigneusement. Elle tourna les talons et repartit.

**-Je suis désolé Bella, mais depuis la conversation avec Edward j'ai tout fait pour éviter de lui parler, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu me contenir si je l'avais croisé. **

-**Ce n'est pas grave, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas préparée,** me tournant vers Byron.** Puisque tu es là suis-moi.**

Nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans la pièce où tout le linge du château y était entreposé je me dirigeais vers la section des capes et en pris une, que je tendis à Byron. Bien qu'elle soit d'un gris clair, elle avait aussi sa signification. Et qui que ce soit qui la portait s'assurait du respect parmi les vampires, être un garde de la famille était un honneur et signifiait aux autres que les pouvoirs du vampire pouvait être surprenant.

-**Te voilà garde honoraire des Volturi.**

**-Ne me dis pas que je vais être obligé de faire tout leur tralala, les courbettes et autres stupidités dans le genre.**

**-Bien sûr que si et tu commences maintenant. Agenouille-toi devant moi je suis fille d'Aro et Sulpicia Volturi Roi et Reine de Volterra et du monde vampirique. Tu me dois allégeance, ce que je t'ordonnerais tu feras. À compter d'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus Bella pour toi mais Miss Volturi et plus de familiarité entre nous,** lui dis-je le plus sérieusement en maintenant un sentiment de puissance. Je vis les deux autres derrières réprimer une envie de rire. Il se retourna et vrilla un regard sur eux.

**-Dîtes, elle est pas sérieuse là ?**

-**C'est toi l'empathe,** lui répondit Démétri dans un éclat de rire.

**-Ouais mais elle sait maîtriser et masquer ses émotions, elle !** nous rîmes tous de bon cœur.

**-Nous t'expliquerons quelles seront tes obligations. Pour l'instant Heïdi ne va pas tarder, et j'ai les crocs moi,** me fit Démétri avec un clin d'œil.

**-Et dire que je pensais que tu m'avais manqué,** dis-je faussement blasée.

**-Mais je t'ai manqué,** me dit-il en m'enlaçant et en déposant un chaste baiser sur le sommet de mon crane**. Tu nous attends dans ma chambre. Nous prenons Byron avec nous vu que tu n'as pas réussi à le corrompre,** rit-il suivit de Byron.

**-Je vous rejoins dans une minute,** lança Alec à mes amis. Puis attendant qu'ils se soient assez éloignés.** Très jolie tenue miss Volturi. La cape comme le tee-shirt.**

**-Je suis restée assez surprise de voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé en cinq ans.**

**-Que veux-tu je suis un sentimental,** j'arquais un sourcil. Il sourit devant mon air sceptique. **Je te l'ai dit que j'ai changé.**

**-Effectivement tu es légèrement moins manique,** plaisantai-je.

Il sourit tendrement, ses yeux dans les miens nos visage étonnamment proche je sentais son haleine contre ma peau, cette odeur me perdait. Il se recula rapidement, au moment où j'allais laisser tomber mes barrières pour pouvoir accéder à ses lèvres tentatrices.

**-Je vais me nourrir on te rejoint dans la chambre de Dimi,** dit-il avec un rictus amusé.

Je savais qu'il me taquinait j'étais la seule à avoir droit d'utiliser se sobriquet, il garda ma main le plus longtemps possible dans la sienne alors qu'il se reculait à contrecœur, mais nos besoins étant primitif il était difficile d'y résister puis ses yeux étaient bien trop sombre et pas de désir. Ce qui me surpris c'est qu'en temps normal quand il arrivait à ce stade il était irascible, mais là il était encore de bonne humeur et j'osais espérer que c'était dû à ma présence.

J'étais dans la chambre de Démétri j'attendais leurs retours quand je les entendis tels des gamins qui se chahutaient en rentrant du lycée. Ce qui me fit sourire j'étais heureuse que Byron soit si bien accepté parmi eux, ce qui n'était pas si facile en fait. Il arrivèrent dans un brouhaha de rires je les regardais amusée. Byron avait un sourire pincé, quand il me regarda.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?** leur demandai-je.

**-Absolument rien !** répondirent-ils d'une même voix. Se faisant rire de nouveau.

**-Comme si j'allais vous croire. Bon vous m'expliquez ?**

**-Notre jeune ami a comme qui dirait eu un coup de foudre,** lâcha Alec.

**-Oh !** m'exclamais-je. **Et c'est qui ?**

Ils me fixèrent tous intensément avec un sourire en coin au moment où Démétri lâcha Heïdi. Instinctivement je fronçais les sourcils avant de me reprendre devant les rires de mes deux comparses. Par contre Byron me regarda le regard interrogatif.

-**Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir sur Heïdi et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a eu la même réaction que toi quand ils lui ont dit que j'étais « Ton nouveau-né »,** je savais qu'il n'aimait pas cette désignation et encore moins qu'on l'associe à une personne.

**-Elle a utilisé ses phéromones sur lui ?** leur demandai-je avant de lui répondre.

**-Non ça a été naturel**, répondit Alec. Pourquoi sur toutes les femelles vampires existantes il fallait que ce soit avec celle la qu'il ressente cette attraction. Je le vis plisser les yeux et croiser les bras en attendant ma réponse. Il avait dû sentir mon exaspération et mon irritation concernant sa douce.

**-Heïdi a le pouvoir d'attirer tous les hommes qu'elle veut. Il y a quelques année elle a voulu jeter son dévolu sur Emmett. Je me suis interposée, comme elle l'avait un peu mal pris, il a fallu que je me montre un peu plus persuasive.**

**-Je croyais que ce côté sauvage était venu après ton départ d'ici,** me demanda-t-il, irrité visiblement que j'ai malmené sa future conquête.

**-Elle était plus gentille certes mais pas moins sauvage,** lança Démétri en se tapotant l'épaule. Je lui fis un sourire perfide et me tournais vers Byron.

**-Tu fais ce que tu veux et avec qui tu veux. Je ne me mêlerais de rien je te le promets, fais juste attention.**

J'espérais que c'était seulement une envie masculine ou bien une attirance passagère. Mais bon qui étais-je pour juger des sentiments de qui que ce soit ? Et puis hormis le fait qu'elle est tentée de séduire Emmett elle ne m'avait rien fait, en tout cas bien moins que les autres femelles du château Sulpicia mise à part.

**-Bella je ne te demande pas grand chose mais si tu pouvais te tenir éloigné d'elle au moins pour le moment,** je le regardais surprise d'une telle requête.

**-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient par contre tu sais que l'on va tout de même être obligé de se croiser même si je ne partage pas le même régime alimentaire que vous. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi.**

**-Ne t'en sers pas contre elle. Mais elle a peur de toi, et j'ai même dû me servir de mon pouvoir pour ne pas qu'elle fuit quand ces deux là lui ont dit que j'étais ton nouveau-né. D'ailleurs,** et il se tourna vers les deux concernés.** Je n'apprécie que moyennement que l'on me caractérise comme l'objet de quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un est Bella. Et puis je crois que cela risquerait de te nuire aussi Alec. Je crois que tu n'accepterais pas que tous les mâles du château tourne autour de Bella en croyant qu'elle est une femme libérée. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire,** se défendit-il. Je vis Byron sourire et Alec froncer les yeux. Sous le regard complice de Démétri.

**-OK j'ai compris,** répondit Alec.

**-Bon les gars ! Désolé Bella, on se met aux choses sérieuses,** coupa Démétri. Je lui assénais une tape derrière la nuque, il me répondit par un sourire.

**-Nous avons gardé à peu près le système de roulement que tu avais mis en place,** reprit-il sérieux**. Nous avons juste réadapté les équipes et les binômes nous les faisons tourner, pour ne pas prendre le risque d'une quelconque alliance de certains de nos gardes avec quelques ennemi de la famille.**

**-****Oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.**

**-Il n'y aura que Renata et toi qui resterez en permanence auprès des régents, je suis désolé mais c'est à ce poste que vous serez le plus utile.**

**-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et pour Byron ?**

**-Pour Byron il tournera comme tout le monde.**

Il avait un tranchant, un ton de mâle dominant. Je dois avouer que je pris très mal le ton qu'il employa, parce que d'une part je n'étais pas à ses ordres, je lui étais supérieure hiérarchiquement. Et en plus j'étais tout sauf une femme soumise.

**-Non Démétri !** répondis-je autoritairement.** Je t'avais précisé que je le voulais avec moi,** dis-je avec colère.

**-Écoute Bella j'ai confiance en ton jugement, mais les aptitudes de Byron nous seront très utiles en extérieur. Et si tu te fais du soucis pour Jane ou Noémie j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne tombent pas dans les même équipes.**

**-Tu m'avais dit qu'il retersait avec moi c'était la condition Démétri,** lâchai-je, la colère grandissant en moi.

-**Bella,** intervint Alec. **Tu sais que le pouvoir de Byron sera plus utile sur l'extérieur, en plus de quoi cela nous permettra de pouvoir t'approcher nous aussi. Et puis je t'assure qu'aucune d'elles ne l'approchera je t'en fais la promesse.**

Il n'y avait pas que Jane et Noémie qui me gênaient, il y avait aussi le manque de contrôle dû à son statut de nouveau-né. Et si c'était lui qui craquait comme à la station service et que les maîtres soient obligés de lui infliger la sentence prévue à cet effet.

**-Bella je sais que j'ai perdu ta confiance et je m'en veux de t'avoir obligé à faire ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais c'est justement une chance pour moi de pouvoir te prouver que j'ai compris la leçon et que je serais beaucoup plus attentif. Je veux pouvoir avoir et mériter ta confiance de nouveau.**

Je soufflais, j'étais en colère, je n'aimais pas qu'on me manipule. Je me levais sans rien leur dire et sortis de la pièce, ils savaient que j'étais fâchée. J'allais sur l'un des toits du château un endroit paisible où presque personne ne venait, j'avais besoin d'un peu de recul pour réfléchir, je n'avais plus l'habitude que l'on me dise quoi faire. Ces dernières années j'avais pris toutes les décisions seule et le fait qu'il conteste mon autorité ne me plaisait pas du tout. Autorité que je trouvais moi-même déplacée, mais qui m'appartenais malgré tout.

J'étais accoudée à la rambarde les yeux perdus sur une Volterra endormie, quand je sentis Alec arriver.

Il vint se placer derrière moi et m'enlaça, se contact me détendit instantanément.

**-Ne lui en veut pas Bella il ne fait que son boulot, et toi plus que quiconque devrait reconnaître son professionnalisme.**

**-Je le sais c'est juste sa façon de me manipuler qui ne me plaît pas.**

**-Tu serais venu s'il t'avait dit qu'il prendrait Byron sur l'extérieur ?**

**-Non probablement pas. Mais ne te méprends pas ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais pas te voir ou que Byron compte plus pour moi. C'est parce que j'ai peu qu'il subisse les foudres de Caïus ou Jane par ma faute.**

**-Bella ! Aro nous a donné des instructions, et même si Caïus voulait s'en prendre à Byron nous avons ordre d'y veiller comme si c'était toi. Et si ma sœur s'en approche je m'en occuperais personnellement, je ne la laisserais plus t'atteindre crois-moi.**

**-C'est aussi le fait que je n'ai plus l'habitude de me plier aux ordres de quiconque. Ça fait cinq ans que je dirige ma vie comme je l'entends et qu'on me tienne tête me dérange.**

**-Ma puce il va falloir remettre ta fierté en place, et si moi j'y suis arrivé je ne doute pas que tu puisses le faire, **il me déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête, il m'avait complètement calmé de par sa proximité et sa compréhension.

**-Et tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Byron ?** je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas lui dire. Il me connaissait assez pour comprendre l'ampleur du sacrifice que j'avais accordé à Byron.

-**À une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la frontière nous nous sommes arrêtés pour faire le plein d'essence. J'étais coincée dans la boutique attendant que l'humain devant moi paye son approvisionnement, mais l'appareil a déconné à ce moment. Byron est sorti de la voiture et s'est dirigé derrière la boutique où j'avais entendu battre deux cœurs. Il m'a dit que l'homme avait dans l'intention d'abuser de sa partenaire et qu'il allait seulement pour lui porter secours puis il a respiré leur odeurs et il a perdu le contrôle. Quand je suis arrivée il vidait l'homme devant les yeux de la jeune femme et quand elle m'a vu elle s'est mise à hurler pour que je lui porte secours. Mais il y avait du monde dans la boutique et une autre voiture arrivait je n'ai pas eu le choix j'ai été obligé de la tuer. Ça m'a brisé je n'avais jamais tué d'humain avant cela.**

**-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais c'est un nouveau-né normal Bella, j'ai fait pire que ça crois-moi. Et tout le monde n'a pas ton tempérament.**

-**Je sais c'est juste que ça fait un peu beaucoup de changement en fait et je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Et tout ça me perturbe. Je crois que c'est un tout entre l'histoire avec Edward qui m'obsède encore, nos retrouvailles, le retours à Volterra, et bien sûr le meurtre de cette humaine. Je suis perturbée et je ne sais plus quoi faire.**

**-Tu regrettes d'être là ?**

**-Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est ce qui concerne l'avenir dont je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai envie de retrouver mon Moulin, mais je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. J'affectionne tout particulièrement ma liberté, être libre de mes mouvements ne rendre de compte à personne, mais j'ai l'impression de n'être complète qu'avec toi et ce bout de tissu sur les épaules.**

**-Tu n'es pas obligée de te décider ce soir, nous avons l'éternité Bella. Laisse passer ces deux semaines de travail et puis si tu veux rester un peu plus longtemps pour passer du temps avec ceux que tu apprécies fais-le. Et si tu veux rentrer fais-le. Je serais d'accord avec ce que tu décideras, parce que je ne veux que ton bonheur, ma puce.**

Il était sincère, je le sentais au plus profond de moi il était véritablement sincère, et cela me touchait encore plus que n'importe quelle déclaration d'amour enflammée. Il me voulait mais il serait prêt à me laisser partir juste pour que je sois épanouie, il était mieux que moi à n'en pas douter, parce qu'à l'inverse moi je ne serais jamais capable d'une telle grandeur d'âme, même pour lui.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, mes yeux accrochèrent les siens. Il me regardait avec amour et tendresse. Il effleura ma joue avec le bout de ses doigts, je me perdais dans ce contact, ma peau frémit au tracé de ses doigts. Je penchais ma tête pour que sa main couvre plus de surface, cette sensation m'électrisait, mon estomac se serra. Il attrapa de sa main gauche délicatement ma hanche et m'attira encore plus près de lui, j'étais collée contre son torse cette odeur qui le caractérisait tant m'ensorcelait je rouvris les yeux et les plongeais de nouveau dans les siens. Il passa ses deux bras dans mon dos comme pour empêcher une quelconque tentative de fuite. Il approcha son visage du mien son regard était tendre mais déterminé. Je le laissais prendre les commandes, je me laissais totalement aller. Il posa enfin sa bouche sur la mienne il me fit perdre le contact avec la réalité, son haleine enivrante, son odeur, puis le touché de ses lèvres associés aux caresses de ses mains dans mon dos, m'envoyèrent dans un autre monde. Ce que je ressentais était indescriptible, mon estomac se contractait et semblait peser une tonne. Je ressentais des fourmillements partout dans mon ventre, d'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas vraiment quand on disait ressentir des papillons voleter pour ce genre de sensations, moi j'avais l'impression qu'une fourmilière venait de s'installer dans mes entrailles. Mon cœur ne demandait qu'à rebattre et vu la quantité de courant électrique qui me parcourait il pouvait certainement y arriver. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes et si Alec ne me tenait pas aussi fermement j'aurais pu en perdre l'équilibre, surprenant pour un vampire, hein ! Quand nous approfondîmes notre baiser mon corps fut assailli par un flux extraordinaire d'adrénaline. Il était bon, tellement bon, son goût, sa dextérité, son assurance, son aisance, son touché tout en lui me faisait fondre, mais ce baiser m'emmena au bord de l'extase faisant naître une chaleur incendiaire dans mon ventre. J'avais envie de plus, de tellement plus il savait me rendre irrésistible, et désirable. Il passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, caressant mes hanches délicatement, à chaque caresse je recevais une décharge attisant mon désir qui ravageait déjà mon corps.

Il mit fin de lui même à ces retrouvailles tellement attendu, sous mes gémissements plaintifs.

**-En douceur Bella, nous avons dit en douceur,** sourit-il contre ma bouche entre les petits baiser qu'il me déposait, arrogant et fier de lui.

**-Tu as plus de contrôle que je ne le pensais.**

**-Apparemment plus que toi effectivement,** me répondit-il.

**-Apparemment ! On retourne les voir je pense que j'ai trouvé le remède idéal pour me calmer.**

**-Heureux de te servir à quelques chose,** le lui fis mon sourire angélique qui me valut un nouveau baiser.

**-Tu disais ? Plus de contrôle que moi,** le raillai-je à la fin de notre baiser, qui avait réussi à noircir ses yeux de désir.

**-Miss Volturi vous êtes le diable en personne,** je riais heureuse de retrouver mon Alec celui duquel j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Nous retournâmes dans la chambre de Démétri, main dans la main. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse depuis tellement longtemps. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce Byron me souriait, il sentait mon humeur et il semblait heureux pour moi.

Avant que qui que ce soit me coupe dans mon élan je pris la parole.

**-Démétri je suis OK, fais ce que tu as à faire, je tempérerais mon emportement.**

**-OK merci Bella. Donc maintenant que le sujet le plus sensible a été abordé. Le deuxième point. Il n'y aura qu'une équipe pour le château et tu en es la responsable.**

**-Comment ça se fait ? Pourquoi pas Chelsea ou Renata ?**

**-D'une part ce qu'elles ne le veulent pas, et de deux tu es la fille d'Aro et même si tu n'es présente que temporairement cela fait de toi la garde avec le grade le plus élevé. Et puis tu as déjà prouvé tes compétences pour ce poste à l'époque.**

**-D'accord. Par contre pour Byron faites attention il est nouveau-né, et je ne veux pas que Caïus puisse lui reprocher quoique ce soit. Vous me comprenez ?**

**-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, il ne sera jamais seul et toujours avec l'un d'entre nous.**

**-Juste pour savoir vais-je devoir travailler en binôme avec Jane et Noémie ?**

**-C'est à toi de voir si tu le peux où pas. Si tu ne te sens pas de les avoir sous ton commandement nous réajusterons les plannings.**

**-Non ça ira de toute façon va bien falloir que je les recroise et je ne suis pas du genre à me cacher.**

Il me regardait avec un sourire satisfait et fier de ma réaction.

Le lendemain Démétri avait réuni l'ensemble des gardes pour répartir les équipes et les plannings. Nous arrivâmes tous les quatre ensembles. En pénétrant Dimi me prit par la main faisant signe à Byron de rester avec les autres et me tira jusqu'à la petite estrade.

**-Bien, nous sommes tous présents. Alors comme vous devez vous en doutez nous avons établi les tours de gardes ainsi que les binômes. Nous avons garder dans les grandes lignes le plan de Miss Volturi, cependant nous avons cru bon de vous faire tourner à tous les poste hormis toi Renata et Bella, vous serez entièrement en charge de la protection des maîtres et du château. Cela veut dire aussi que la responsable de cette partie est Bella, tout ce qui se passe dans le château doit lui en être référer. Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point ? Parce que dans le cas contraire je tiens à vous prévenir que nous nous ferons une joie, soit Alec, soit moi de vous apprendre le respect que vous lui devez.**

D'un mouvement presque unanime tout le monde hocha la tête positivement, seules Jane et Noémie ne bougèrent pas d'un cil ne cessant de me toiser espérant certainement pouvoir me réduire à néant avec leur simple regard. Je sentis même une pique du pouvoir de Jane m'atteindre elle savait qu'elle ne le pourrait pas, elle voulait m'informer qu'elle n'avait pas dans l'intention de me facilité la tâche et cette sensation ne fit qu'accentuée par le sourire sarcastique que lui lança sa compagne de torture. Je les toisais à mon tour et rendis à Noémie ainsi qu'à Jane leur sourire, que j'amplifiais. Si elles voulaient jouer j'étais leur joueuse, cela ne me poserait aucun problème. Byron s'aperçut de l'échange et grogna en direction des deux femmes, ce qui porta l'attention de tout le monde sur lui et elles par la même occasion.

**-Jane et Noémie, je n'accepterais ni ne tolèrerais aucun comportements déplacés comme la dernière fois. Sachez mettre de côté vos rancunes et respecter le statut de Bella, après tout elle est la fille d'Aro. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?** il s'était exprimé de façon autoritaire. Elles hochèrent la tête mécontentes.

Je retournais la tête vers Byron je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il s'était placé aux côtés d'Heïdi, je glissais mon regard vers elle qui se saisit instantanément et recula de quelques pas. Je vis le regard de Byron se voiler d'une certaine tristesse, je n'aimais pas ce regard et le voir aussi atteint me peinait.

La réunion se termina je me tournais vers Dimi et Alec.

**-Veuillez prendre Byron avec vous je dois éclaircir un point avant de vous rejoindre.**

**-Bella ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter,** me dit simplement Démétri.

**-Tu sais très bien que je sais ce que je fais Dimi,** chacun l'un après l'autre m'embrassa le front et partir en direction de Byron qui me regardait inquiet.

Je lui fis un petit sourire encourageant en même temps que j'appelais Heïdi. Elle me regardait terrorisée, Byron lui serra la main de façon réconfortante et lui dit au creux de l'oreille que tout se passerait bien, elle lui rendit son sourire et je pus à cet instant affirmer que je n'avais jamais vu Heïdi de cette façon. Elle paraissait extrêmement sincère avec Byron. Elle le regardait avec tendresse et amoureusement, ce qui m'assura dans ma conviction qu'une discussion serait très utile.

Tout le monde fut parti nous laissant entièrement seules. Je décidais de ne pas perdre de temps car je voyais bien le malaise de la petite brunette que j'avais face à moi. Et dire qu'à une certaine époque c'est moi qui la craignait pour les même raisons, je ris intérieurement de se retournement de situation.

-**Heïdi, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins nous avons toutes les deux des choses plus importantes à faire,** je la voyais déglutir difficilement et pourtant elle essayait tout de même de se donner une certaine prestance pour me faire face.

**-Très bien ! Que veux-tu Bella ?** j'appréciais qu'elle essaie de dépasser la crainte que je lui inspirais pour se montrer digne.

-**Je voudrais savoir la nature de tes sentiments pour Byron,** après tout je ne pouvais pas non plus me montrer totalement gentille, il fallait aussi que je préserve un peu de ma suprématie à ses yeux et aux yeux des autres aussi.

-**Je l'aime sincèrement,** me répondit-elle avec aplomb.** Et je crois qu'il m'aime aussi, mais nous n'avons encore rien établi.**

-**Tu ne t'amuserais pas à l'ensorceler j'espère ?** lui demandai-je bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse.

**-Non !** me répondit-elle indignée. **Mes sentiments sont sincères et non truqués et je ne truquerais pas les siens et puis il est empathe je crois qu'il pourrait aisément faire la différence.**

-**Oui je le sais Heïdi, je voulais seulement en avoir la certitude.**

**-Bella ? Est-ce que...** je sentais que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me demander lui coûtait pas seulement à cause de nos relations conflictuelles du départ mais parce qu'elle avait aussi peur de la réponse.

**-Vas-y Heïdi dépêche-toi j'ai des choses à faire.**

**-Est-ce que Byron et toi êtes compagnons ou amants ?** me demanda-t-elle son regard déterminé dans le mien. Je lui souris compatissante avant de lui répondre.

**-Non Heïdi nous ne sommes ni compagnons, ni amants. Nous sommes seulement des amis proches voir peut-être même plus. Notre relation pourrait être comparer à une sorte de fratrie. Donc il n'y a rien qui fasse que vous ne puissiez pas commencer une relation tous les deux. Mais attention en tant que sœur, et tu sais à quel point je peux être sérieuse quand je te dis ça, ne fais pas de mal à Byron je ne supporterais pas qu'il puisse souffrir inutilement,** je faisais bien sûr référence à notre petite altercation concernant Emmett Cullen que je considérais lui aussi comme mon frère

**-Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions Bella,** me répondit-elle en souriant. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était même radieuse. **Bella je voulais te demander autre chose.**

-**Oui.**

**-Je sais que tu vas être pas mal occupée pour les deux prochaines semaines et je suppose que tu ne t'aies pas occupé de te choisir une robe pour la soirée du nouvel an. Me permets-tu de m'en occuper ?** je la regardais totalement désappointée. **C'est que j'aimerais que nous ayons de****bonnes relations car j'ai remarqué que Byron était très proche de toi et que c'était réciproque. Je veux faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que nos relations à toutes les deux se passe le mieux possible pour ne pas gêner Byron avec un conflit qui n'a plus lieux d'être.**

**-Écoute j'apprécie ton dévouement, mais je ne peux pas, mes goûts ont beaucoup changé et je préfère choisir moi-même mes vêtements.**

Elle était déçue et je m'en voulais un peu mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser me choisir une tenue ou tout le monde pourrait voir mon corps surtout connaissant ses goûts.

**-Par contre si tu veux je ne vois pas d'objection à ce que tu te joigne à notre petit groupe quand Byron est avec nous,** c'est le moins que je pouvais faire pour qu'elle ne se sente pas exclu. Son sourire réapparut et sans que je ne m'en rende compte elle me serrait dans ses bras.

**-Heïdi, je ne voudrais pas te froisser, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude à tant d'attention et je suis assez mal à l'aise.**

**-Excuse-moi Bella, mais il va falloir t'y faire je suis très démonstratrice. Et maintenant que nous avons réglé nos petits différents je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre,** je me renfrognais, j'avais comme l'impression que je venais de libérer un monstre de sa prison. **Et puis,** reprit-elle.** Ce n'est pas comme si t'avais le choix entre ton manque de popularité au sein du château que ce soit avec les hommes ou les femmes, et le fait que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Byron me filer entre les doigts tu vas devoir composer avec moi.**

**-Merde qu'est-ce que je viens de faire,** me plaignis-je. Elle me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant. **Ne t'avise pas de m'ensorceler Heïdi je n'aime pas me faire manipuler.**

-**Tu sauras Bella quand je veux quelques chose sincèrement j'ai beaucoup de patience. Et je veux gagner ton amitié et ton respect, alors je ne m'amuserais pas à t'ensorceler comme tu dis**.

Je la regardais stupéfaite, bon c'est vrai que nous avions mal commencer toutes les deux et j'espérais que cela allait aider à la tenir loin de moi malgré sa future relation avec Byron. Mais apparemment elle était dotée d'une ténacité et d'un courage impressionnant. Et puis en y réfléchissant trente secondes, en quoi cela pourrait être si dérangeant en fin de compte. Je n'avais que des amis masculins depuis que j'avais rejeter Alice de ma vie. Et bien que j'apprécie Rosalie ou en tout cas je ne la hais pas, ce n'était pas la personne vers qui je me tournerais si je devais parler d'un sujet bien féminin, alors pourquoi pas et puis cela ferait plaisir à Byron. Mais je ne devais pas lui montrer que j'étais d'accord avec son point de vue.

**-On verra bien comment cela se goupillera,** lâchai-je à Heïdi. **Maintenant rejoins ton poste s'il te plaît nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps,** elle me sourit de nouveau et je m'exaspérais encore plus puis elle partit rapidement rejoindre son poste tandis que moi je commençais à me demander si je faisais bien d'accepter cette nouvelle amitié. Je sentais que j'allais le regretter et perdre de ma tranquillité. Disons que c'était mon sixième sens féminin qui me mettait en garde.

* * *

**Comme d'habitude j'attends impatiemment vos réactions. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos com's. A mercredi prochain.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Béatrice:**** Généralement j'essaie de répondre à chaque personne qui prend la peine de m'écrire, c'est vrai que pour les anonymes c'est pas systématique c'est pour cela que généralement je n'oublie pas de vous remercier de façon général à chaque chapitre. Mais quand j'en ai le temps et que l'on me pose des questions j'essaie d'être un maximum présente, c'est la moindre des choses. **

**Ange:**** Je suis flattée d'avoir reçu une review comme la tienne. Et je suis doublement heureuse d'avoir réussi le pari risqué de te faire apprécier un personnage que j'ai personnellement créer et un autre peu apprécié de l'œuvre original. J'ai deux autres projets en cours l'un est de reprendre ma première fiction pour tenter d'en faire quelque chose qui me plaise un peu plus (c'est pas gagné). Et l'autre est un Jella sur lequel j'ai déjà écrit une dizaine de chapitres mais que je garde encore sous le coude car il y à encore quelques incohérences selon mes critères personnels. Et j'ai aussi une idée qu'il faudrait que je creuse pour une histoire avec Dimi chéri. Donc je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter pour le moment. Lol. Et encore merci pour ton appréciation qui me touche.**

**Aulandra17:**** Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire.**

**Eldarien:**** J'apprécie ton assiduité cette fiction. Et tu auras bientôt la réponse à toutes tes questions.**

**Lysbeth:**** Ne te fais pas de soucis je ne te tiens pas rigueur et je suis heureuse de te compter parmi les fans de cette histoire.**

**Fanny:**** Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que la petite phrase que tu as écrites peux me faire comme bien.**

**XXX Anonyme:**** Tu as l'air d'avoir du caractère, j'aime ça lol. La suite c'est maintenant et je te remercie d'aimer mon histoire et surtout de le faire savoir. (Fan de Vin Diesel?). **

**Information général:**** Je viens de revoir un peu mon plan de déroulement. Je vous épargnerais les détails concernant mon cerveau embrouillé pour lequel j'ai besoin d'avoir un support visuel pour réaliser une histoire plus ou moins cohérente, enfin bref... Après avoir revu tout ça je tiens à vous informer que je devrais normalement (si je peux arriver à tout caser sans que cela ne devienne trop lourd) arriver à 30 chapitres tout rond. Voilà nous sommes bientôt arriver au bout de cette histoire. **

**Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre dans lequel nous allons revoir apparaître notre Alec tel que nous l'aimons sauvage et protecteur. Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24.**

Voilà une semaine que j'ai repris du service et mes automatismes étaient étonnamment toujours présents. J'étais même fière de constater à quel point je m'en sortais plutôt bien. J'ai eu quelques soucis avec certains réfractaires qui ont pris officiellement le parti de la propagande anti-Bella.

Il m'aura simplement fallu une petite réunion en salle d'entraînement pour les faire se raviser. J'admets avoir été légèrement brutale, mais il a fallu que je regagne le respect de mes troupiers, et tout le monde sait dans le monde vampirique que seules la peur et la crainte imposent le respect. Oui je suis fière d'avouer aujourd'hui que je suis bel et bien une Volturi dans l'âme, j'ai appris la leçon à mes dépends. Il fallait savoir s'imposer dans cette vie et j'ai bien l'intention de vivre sereinement mon éternité, donc je m'impose.

Je suis en salle des trônes comme tous les jours et voir aussi certaines nuits, une délégation de vampires asiatiques ont demandé audience auprès des maîtres. Pour être franche un vampire asiatique pourrait presque être effrayant ils ont naturellement les traits fins, alors ajoutez à cela la perfection vampirique associé aux yeux rouge je vous assure que même moi je reste sur mes gardes. Surtout voyant les regards avec lesquels ils me dardent, je dois apparemment attiser leurs curiosités. Le chef de leur clan s'entretient dans une conversation made in Aro, tandis que les autres ont les yeux braqué sur moi et comme je vous l'ai dit ils sont assez impressionnant.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?** demandai-je à Byron qui se trouvait être aujourd'hui sous mes ordres.

**-Je sens de la curiosité émaner d'eux, je n'en connais pas la raison, je suis désolé. **

**-C'est pas grave je demanderai à Aro**.

Je continuais d'observer mon père, je préférais diriger mon attention sur lui plutôt que sur nos visiteurs, qui me mettaient je dois l'admettre assez mal à l'aise. J'espérais qu'à la fin de cet entretient il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de les inviter pour notre petite fête qui devrait se dérouler d'ici une petite semaine.

Mon père revînt parmi nous le visage dur.

**-Nous allons nous entretenir entre nous pour trouver une solution. Merci Chung-san de nous informer des événements qui surviennent dans ton pays. Nous t'appellerons dès que nous aurons trouvé une solution adéquate,** je vis mon père se tourner vers moi avec un sourire, alors que Chung lui posait une question silencieuse que seul mon père grâce à son don pouvait entendre.

**-Je suis désolé Chung mais elle a déjà un compagnon. Quand à ses yeux cela provient de son alimentation quelque peu différente. Elle se nourrit de sang animal, ce qui altère la couleur de ses yeux.**

Je le toisais hautaine, alors que lui me regardait maintenant avec un dégoût non feint. Que croyait-t-il ? Que j'aurais pu être intéressée par lui ? Mais il ne va pas bien, en plus de faire peur il n'est pas franchement beau. Et puis apparemment mon régime alimentaire ne lui convient pas. Pour une fois j'étais assez soulagée de la révulsion qu'inspirait ma particularité alimentaire.

Ils se saluèrent puis partirent non sans m'avoir ensevelis sous un tas de regards les plus déstabilisants les uns que les autres.

Aro attendit qu'ils soient assez loin pour informer Marcus et Caïus du motif de leur visite.

**-Nous avons un gros problème en terre Chinoise. Les enfants de la lunes sévissent avec un entrain démesuré.**

**-Comment cela est-il possible ? Je croyais que nous avions éradiqué cette sous race,** s'énerva Caïus.

**-Je le pensais aussi, hors je viens de voir dans les souvenirs de Chung qu'apparemment cela n'est pas le cas. Et d'après ce que j'y ai vu ils prolifèrent plus vite que des cafards.**

**-Nous devons envoyer une équipe sur place rapidement nous ne devons pas les laisser se reproduire aussi vite sans interférer dans leur plan.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi Caïus,** renchérit Marcus. **S'ils se reproduisent aussi vite c'est pour créer une armée capable de nous anéantir. Bien que de toute façon nous leur seront toujours supérieur, nous ne pouvons tolérer qu'ils puissent s'en prendre comme ça à nos semblables et surtout risquer de mettre en péril notre anonymat.**

-**Oui c'est exact. La prochaine pleine lune est dans quatre jours. Nous devons y envoyer quelques uns des nôtres pour qu'ils sachent que nous sommes au courant et qu'ils calment un peu leur folie en attendant de les détruire et cette fois définitivement,** renchérit Marcus.

**-Qui enverrons-nous ?** demanda Aro.

**-Moi j'irais bien, il y a fort longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds à l'extérieur de ce château.**

-**Et puis quand on sait à quel point tu aimes ces chiens, cela ne m'étonne guère à vrai dire,** sourit Marcus.

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je voyais un tel sourire sur le visage de l'impassible Marcus. Cela ferait presque plus peur que son attitude glacial et supérieur. Ce qui m'effraya carrément ce fut le sourire de connivence de Caïus. Nous nous sommes tous regardés entre Byron, Renata et moi, totalement désappointés.

**-Bien et avec qui comptes-tu t'y rendre ?** demanda Aro.

**-Jane et Noémie bien sûr, et puis il faut voir avec Démétri qu'il revoit ses équipes il me faudrait encore quatre ou cinq gardes supplémentaires.**

-**Bella veux-tu aller chercher Démétri ?** m'ordonna Aro.** Nous n'auront plus de visites pour aujourd'hui, tu peux donc disposer après cela.**

**-Bien Aro.**

**-Tu le trouveras à la pointe nord de la ville. Et profites-en pour aller chasser je pense que tu en as bien besoin.**

**-Bien je ferais cela,** je sortis accompagnée de Byron.

**-Je vais chercher Heïdi nous irons faire un tour ensemble avant qu'elle ne parte en chasse elle aussi.**

**-Moi je vais me changer, tu me rejoins avec Heïdi ce soir on passera un moment ensemble.**

**-Je lui en parle je pense pas que cela lui posera problème.**

**-OK à tout à l'heure.**

Je partis dans mes appartements pour me changer avant d'aller chercher Dimi et surtout avant d'aller me nourrir c'est vrai que j'ai attendu trop longtemps ma dernière chasse remonte au jour de notre départ pour Volterra et contrairement aux autres j'ai besoin de me nourrir un peu plus souvent qu'eux, car bien que le sang animal soit tout aussi « nourrissant » si je puis dire ainsi, il est néanmoins moins consistant que le sang humain d'où mon obligation de me nourrir plus souvent. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me préparer et récupérer ma cape de jour, celle qui me permets de sortir en plein jour en étant totalement couverte pour cacher mon éclats aux yeux des humains vivant à Volterra. Je pris la direction de la sortie quand j'entendis le gloussement horripilant de Jane, et la voix complètement paniquée de Heïdi. Et merde pensais-je en moi-même. Je n'avais pas le choix je devais y aller parce que si Byron arrivait avant moi, je crains que l'on soit obligé de le tuer car je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de ma belle-sœur si elle venait à s'en prendre à Heïdi.

**-C'est une sale manie que tu as de venir te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas Swan.**

**-Pour ta gouverne, d'une part c'est Miss Volturi, **répondis-je alors que je prenais place entre elle et Heïdi. **Et deuxièmement j'ai droit d'intervention sur tout ce qui se passe dans ce château,** dis-je d'une voix posée et sûre.

**-Et puis il s'agit surtout de prendre soin de la poupée de ton nouveau-né.**

**-Serais-tu jalouse Jane ? Parce que si j'ai bonne mémoire il me semble que vous étiez bonnes copines toutes les deux il y a encore peu temps de cela ?**

-**Ce n'est certainement pas de la jalousie. Et oui nous étions en bon terme, enfin c'était avant qu'elle revoit ses principes et ses valeurs à la baisse.**

-**Je pensais que tu pourrais comprendre mon point de vue. J'aime Byron et je suis désolée que cela t'affecte Jane mais je ne le laisserais pas juste parce qu'il est proche de Bella.**

**-Ainsi c'est donc ça. Tu t'en prends à Heïdi juste parce qu'elle est avec Byron et que nous sommes proches. Moi qui croyais que l'on s'assagissait avec le temps, il y a des exceptions à chaque règles.**

**-Tu te donnes trop d'importance «Bel-la»,** répondit-elle sarcastique. **Je m'entretenais avec Heïdi pour lui faire part de ma déception qui n'a rien à voir avec toi. Mais plutôt envers ses goûts plus que déplorables.**

**-Bien maintenant qu'elle est au courant, je te prierais de prendre congé, je pense qu'elle a saisi le fond de tes pensées.**

**-Sainte Bella, protectrice des faibles et des âmes perdues a encore parlé. Mais tu sais que l'on doit encore s'entretenir en privé toutes les deux.**

**-Mais je n'oublie pas Jane et pour être totalement franche il me tarde que toute cette semaine ****et ta mission à venir soient achevées, pour que nous puissions confronter « nos points de vues »,** je sentais la colère monter en moi, mais je devais impérativement lui montrer un visage impassible. Elle ne devais pas voir qu'elle réussissait à troubler mon apparente sérénité.

**-Quelle mission?**

**-Ah oui j'oubliais que tu n'étais encore pas au courant. Je suppose que tu n'attendras pas longtemps, avant de savoir enfin tu le sauras après que j'en aurais informé Démétri,** je me tournais vers Heïdi. **Viens je t'accompagne Byron te cherche,** nous tournâmes les talons prêtes à partir.

**-Un jour tu me paieras tout ça Bella, je t'assure que je vais effacer tes airs arrogants et suffisants de ton visage.**

Je me tournais et lui adressais le plus beau sourire hypocrite dont je disposais et partis avec la compagne de mon protégé sans ajouter un mot.

**-Merci Bella,** me dit Heïdi après nous être éloignées suffisamment loin pour ne pas que ma belle-sœur nous entende. **Mais tu devrais pas la chercher comme ça elle est dangereuse****.**

**-Tu sais elle ne m'impressionne plus. Et puis je ne fais que lui rendre la vie un peu plus agréable, elle s'ennuierait sans moi,** plaisantai-je.

-**C'est sûr elle n'a pas pour habitude d'être contrariée lorsqu'elle a une idée en tête. Mais méfie-toi quand même, je sais que tu es forte, mais elle est fourbe.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas je ne la sous-estime pas.**

Nous arrivâmes enfin aux abords de l'entrée où Byron attendait sa chère et tendre. Je les laissais ensemble alors qu'ils s'adonnaient aux échangent bruyant de salive, sous mon air faussement dégoûté. En étant sincère j'étais heureuse aussi bien pour Byron qui à en croire ses attitudes avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie et donc ne serait plus jamais seul, et pour Heïdi qui elle aussi avait enfin trouver quelqu'un digne d'intérêt et sur qui ses phéromones n'avaient pas lieux d'être.

J'arrivais aux côtés de Démétri qui m'avait senti arriver depuis bien longtemps déjà.

**-Alors ma belle tu as décidé de prendre un peu l'air ?**

**-Oui et je vais aller chasser un peu ma gorge devient infernal.**

**-Oui ça devient même urgent tes yeux sont trop noir.**

**-C'est le fait de croiser des humains ça attise le feu et ma soif. Aro te demande, il doit voir avec toi pour réformer certains gardes pour une mission assez urgente.**

**-De quel ordre ?**

**-Tu verras ça avec eux, ils t'expliqueront dans le détail. Mais apparemment cela a un rapport avec des loups-garous en Asie. Caïus veut y aller avec son équipe et il veut en plus d'autres gardes.**

**-Non Caïus part aussi ? Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait quitté le château et en plus sans les deux autres maîtres.**

**-Tout compte fait je crois que nous allons passer un bon réveillon,** souriais-je.

Sourire qu'il me retourna, je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de partir.

**-Oh Bella attends un peu, Alec va bientôt finir son service.**

**-Si tu le vois envoi-le moi je serais dans ma réserve habituelle. Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre, surtout avec tous ces humains autours ça devient difficile de garder le contrôle.**

**-OK je te l'envoie. Mais ne reste plus autant de temps sans chasser.**

**-Tu sais que je ne suis plus un nouveau-né?**

**-Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je ne me soucie plus de toi et ton bien être. En fait c'est surtout que tu es plus grincheuse quand tu as soif. C'est plus de moi et de mon bien être personnel dont je me soucie,** il me fit un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil avant de partir en direction du château.

J'étais sur mon terrain de chasse, après avoir décimé deux renards, je venais de flairer la trace d'un troupeau de cervidés, que j'avais bien l'intention de suivre, tellement je m'étais négligée et donc assoiffée.

J'étais sur le point de sauter sur le plus gros cerf du troupeau quand plusieurs fragrances de vampires m'atteignirent de pleins fouet. J'eus juste le temps de me retourner pour faire face à trois vampires mâles.

**-Et bien et bien qu'avons nous là !** dit le premier qui semblait être le chef de ce clan nomade. Il était grand, élancé, blond et plutôt beau garçon enfin s'il n'avait pas cet air lubrique accroché sur son visage.

Les deux autre bruns et plus petit échangèrent un regard entendu. Mon sixième sens me mettait en garde. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir d'honnêtes intentions à mon égard, je devais prendre la discussion en mains pour tenter de les raisonner en tout cas leur faire comprendre que je n'étais pas n'importe qui et qu'ils risquaient gros en s'en prenant à moi, d'une part parce que j'étais une bonne guerrière quoique seule face à trois vampires adultes, je n'avais pas grande chance de m'en sortir indemne. Mais j'étais surtout Bella Volturi et de par mon nom cela devait m'assurer une certaine sécurité, de la crainte et du respect de leur part.

**-Je suis Bella Volturi, et vous qui êtes-vous ?** demandai-je avec une suffisance digne des Volturi.

**-Oh ! Mais la chance nous sourie, la fille d'Aro nous n'aurons pas attendu longtemps.**

**-Comment ça ? Vous m'attendiez ?**

**-Oh que oui ma belle ! Mais nous nous attendions pas à avoir un morceau de si belle qualité. Qu'en pensez-vous les gars ? **

**-Très appétissante en effet,** répondit l'un des brun sous l'approbation de son collègue.

Je commençais à faire quelques pas en arrière. Les deux bruns tentèrent de me saisirent par les poignets, je me dégageais avec un clefs de bras sur le plus petit, celui là même qui venait de parler. Mais les deux autres en profitèrent pour m'immobiliser. Le blond réussit à me plaquer contre le plus grand de ses acolytes qui me maintînt fermement, en m'enserrant dans l'étau ses bras. Il devait avoir une force similaire à Emmett car je ne réussis pas à le faire desserrer sa prise malgré l'acharnement que j'y mettais.

**-Vous allez regretter ce que vous êtes en train de faire je ne suis pas n'importe qui,** les menaçai-je.

-**Et nous le savons parfaitement. Nous savons également que tu as des qualités de guerrière remarquables. Mais heureusement pour nous que tu as aussi cette tare dans ton alimentation qui fait que tu chasses toujours seule. Nous savions que tu devais à un moment où à un autre t'éloigner du château. Avec toi en moins il sera plus facile de le prendre d'assaut, restera plus qu'à nous occuper de ton compagnon, et le règne des Volturi sera de l'histoire ancienne.**

**-Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre Alec je suis la seule qui puisse le bloquer. Il va vous détruire et vous faire regretter de vous en êtes prit à moi.**

**-Ne soit pas si sûre de toi chérie,** me susurra-t-il avec une voix qu'il voulait aguichante en me léchant la joue avec sa langue de pervers. **Mais en attendant j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de la chance qu'il m'est donnée d'avoir un si beau p'tit lot.**

Il arracha ma tunique d'un coup se délectant de la vue qu'il lui était offerte je grognais et tentais de me libérer de mon geôlier mais sans résultat.

Il entreprit de me passer sa main dans mon entre-jambe, je tentais de lui décocher un coup de pied mais malheureusement pour moi il réussit à le parer.

-**Allonge-la !** ordonna-t-il à son complice, je me débattais comme je pouvais mais je n'arrivais à avoir le dessus il était plus fort que moi.

**-C'est une coriace viens m'aider Paul.**

**-Tu pourrais pas te la fermer un peu maintenant elle sait comment je m'appelle,** répondit le fameux Paul fâché.

**-Et alors c'est pas comme si elle allait s'en sortir de toute façon,** répondit l'autre.

**-Oh que si je vais m'en sortir. Et même si je ne m'en sors pas vous n'échapperez pas à notre traqueur, il réussira à vous suivre jusqu'au bout du monde et vous mourrez tous dans d'atroces souffrances.**

**-C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit leur traqueur est sacrément réputé, c'est le meilleur, personne ne lui a jamais échappé.**

**-Et alors de toute façon bientôt s'en sera bientôt fini des Volturi une fois celle-ci et son compagnon exterminé. Alors fermez-la et tenez-la bien j'aimerais en profiter sans dommages, en tout cas sans dommages pour moi.**

Ils m'accrochèrent, l'un par les bras qu'il me tirait avec force au dessus de ma tête et l'autre les pieds comme s'ils avaient dans l'intention de m'écarteler de cette façon. Mais le résultat était que je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Le blond arracha ensuite mon jean. Je hurlais et grognais de frustration et de colère je voulais me libérer pour pouvoir leur faire regretter de m'humilier de la sorte. La peur s'insinuait en moi, je n'étais pas assez forte pour m'en sortir. Et pour une fois j'étais véritablement seule. Ils virent la peur dans mon regard je n'arrivais plus à la dissimuler, et ils rirent ensemble, m'humiliant d'avantage.

**-Pas si forte que ça la fille d'Aro, moi qui croyais avoir plus de résistance. Ce n'est pas grave je vais compenser autrement. Hein ma belle tu vas être bien sage et disciplinée. Et puis ne fais pas ton effarouchée je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça,** je hurlais de terreur au moment où il retira son pantalon et se positionna au dessus de moi.

**-NON !** entendis-je soudain. Un élan d'espoir m'envahis en reconnaissant cette voix. Je sentis les prises des mes tortionnaires se relâcher je me relevais le plus vite que je pus. Alec vint m'enlacer pour m'entraîner plus en retrait. Il était paniqué.

**-Ça va Bella je suis là. Ils t'ont fait du mal ?** il m'examinait de partout totalement perdu.

**-Non il n'a pas eu le temps. Tu es arrivé juste avant.**

**-Je vais les tuer,** ragea-t-il je connaissais ce regard et il ne valait mieux pas se te trouver devant lui à cet instant.

Il retira la chemise qu'il portait juste en dessous de son manteau et me la posa sur mes épaules ainsi que son manteau. J'étais presque amorphe, j'étais consciente de tout mais je n'arrivais pas à réagir, et pourtant mon cerveau fonctionnait normalement ce qui signifiait que je n'étais pas vraiment en état de choc. J'étais juste en prise avec moi même. Je ne m'étais rarement sentie aussi vulnérable surtout depuis que j'étais devenue vampire.

Alec me déposa contre un arbre, il embrassa le front.

**-Ils vont le payer ma puce,** il se retourna me laissant seule, et s'avança vers le groupe toujours inerte sous son emprise.

Une fois face à eux droit, fier et torse nu il retira son pouvoir les laissant de nouveau libre de leurs mouvements.

**-Merde c'est Alec Volturi.**

**-Effectivement, vous êtes dans une sacré merde comme tu dis. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivant je peux vous le certifier,** le blond et le grand brun tentèrent de s'enfuir. Alec redéploya son pouvoir pour les immobiliser.

**-Bella veux-tu participer ou préfères-tu que je m'en charge ?**

Je le regardais il savait en temps normal que je me serais fait une joie d'anéantir ses vauriens en cendre. Mais je venais d'en prendre un sacré coup, je me sentais si forte en temps normal que je me croyais au dessus de tout et tout le monde, et là je venais de me crasher brutalement sur terre, je me sentais aussi faible que l'humaine que j'avais été.

**-Fais-le toi, mais fais-le souffrir celui-ci,** dis-je en indiquant le blond d'un hochement de tête.

**-Comme tu veux ma puce.**

Il se débarrassa des deux bruns en un rien de temps préférant s'attarder sur l'objet de ma rancœur. Une fois le feu crépitant sur les débris de corps des deux vampires qu'il venait d'exterminer, Alec relâcha de nouveau son pouvoir. Il voulait un face à face avec celui qui avait failli abuser de moi, sa compagne. Alec était orgueilleux et ce qui était à lui personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi. Il reprit connaissance et d'un rapide coup d'œil il s'aperçut qu'il était seul face à Alec, ses deux acolytes servant de combustible au bucher qui se tenait devant lui.

-**Je crois que nous avons un compte à régler toi et moi.**

**-Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres je n'ai rien contre toi ou ta compagne.**

-**Qui t'as donné ces ordres ?**

**-Mon maître Vladimir, il veut vous anéantir toi et ton clan. On devait commencer par ta compagne qui nous pose des problèmes, avec son pouvoir elle réduit nos attaques. Puis après nous devions profiter de ta tristesse pour t'éliminer à ton tour, cela aurait très nettement diminué les chances de votre clan de s'en sortir. Sauf que j'ai raté ma mission.**

**-Oui si tu avais été plus professionnel sans t'attarder sur le corps de ma femme vous auriez très bien pu vous en sortir effectivement. Maintenant je vais te montrer ce qu'il va t'en coûter d'avoir convoité ce qui est à moi, et d'avoir eu l'audace de poser tes sales pattes répugnantes sur MA femme.**

Le blond n'eut pas même le temps de se positionner. Qu'Alec lui sauta dessus en lui décrochant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui décolla le blond de terre. Alec le retînt par l'un de ses pieds, il lui arracha sa jambe droite avant même qu'il n'ait touché le sol. Le vampire blond se trouvait dans une position vulnérable, il ne pouvait plus se mouvoir en tout cas sur ses deux pieds. Il hurla de douleur. Alec s'approcha de lui en douceur il s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui dit.

**-Tu n'aurais jamais dû la toucher.**

Alec se déplaça au niveau de son appendice de reproduction qu'il attrapa à pleine main et lui arracha avec un sourire sanguinaire sur son visage. Les hurlements du vampire blond n'avaient plus rien d'humains, ni de vampiriques d'ailleurs, j'en aurais presque eu pitié « presque ». Alec se releva il fit le tour de sa proie avec une sérénité effrayante. Je le vis poser une main sur le ventre et l'autre sur le haut de sa cuisse restante, et avec une application exagérément lente il tirait sur ce membre faisant durer le plaisir et intensifiant les hurlements de douleurs de mon tortionnaire. Au bout de quelques minutes d'atroces élongations il finit par arracher à son tour sa jambe restante en s'y prenant à plusieurs fois bien évidemment. Il lui restait un bras, le vampire essaya avec ce seul membre d'échapper à la cruauté de mon compagnon. Je n'arrivais pas à sourire mais je peux affirmer que j'étais reconnaissante à Alec de faire durer la séance comme il le faisait. Je ne sais pas si moi j'en aurais été capable. Alec le plaqua au sol en lui enfonçant son pied dans le dos, tout en maintenant sa proie au sol, il tira par à-coup sur le bras restant lui arrachant le dernier membre qui se rattachait à son corps.

**-Ferme-la un peu,** lui dit-il alors qu'il s'accroupit de nouveau côté de son visage déformé par la douleur.

**-Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette mission où en tout cas la mettre tout simplement en pratique. Parce que tu vois la douleur qui t'habite n'est rien en comparaison de celle qui t'attend. Je vais tout de même t'offrir une faveur, je vais t'anesthésier en tout cas le temps de rentrer au château ensuite je te laisserais pourrir éparpillé dans l'une de nos cellules jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu auras assez souffert pour l'offense que tu nous as faite et surtout celle faite à ma compagne. Alors profite bien de l'accalmie qui va suivre, car cela ne va pas durer.**

Puis comme il lui avait promis il l'anesthésia et sortit son téléphone tout en se rapprochant de moi. Au moment où il s'installa à mes côtés son interlocuteur décrocha.

**-Démétri, Bella a eu des problèmes.**

**-_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_**

**-Elle est choquée mais ça va je suis arrivé à temps. Il faudrait que tu passes dans sa chambre prends lui des vêtements, jean, haut et des sous-vêtement aussi.**

_**-Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_

**-Je te raconterais quand tu arriveras. Et prends aussi de grands sac de voyages trois ou quatre assez grand pour y mettre les restes d'un corps.**

_**-OK, où êtes-vous?**_

**-Sur le terrain de chasse de Bella celui près de la plaine et la rivière.**

_**-J'arrive je serais là dans moins d'une demi heure.**_

**-OK, dépêche-toi. Et ne dis rien à Byron ce n'est pas le moment pour faire face à un nouveau débordement.**

_**-Ça va je me dépêche, j'arrive au plus vite,**_ il raccrocha j'étais dans les bras de mon Alec, en sécurité.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir pleurer pour me soustraire à la pression qui s'abattait sur moi, mais non je devais faire avec et réguler moi-même ce sentiment. Je me sentais faible et j'avais horreur de cette sensation qui révélait que finalement je n'étais pas aussi forte que ce que je tentais d'afficher. Ils avaient réussi à briser mes barrières, à faire en sorte que je retrouve la petite chose fragile que j'étais lorsque j'étais humaine et je les haïssais pour cela.

Mais que devais-je faire maintenant ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comment pourrais-je vivre seule au moulin en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais totalement me défendre par moi-même ? Je pris conscience que j'avais besoin d'Alec pas seulement pour partager un lit, mais j'avais aussi besoin de lui pour me protéger et m'épauler car malgré la personnalité que je m'étais forgée ces dernières années, j'avais besoin d'un homme, j'avais besoin de MON homme. Prendre conscience de cette vérité à cet instant tragique se révéla être ma bouée de sauvetage, celle qui me permit enfin de réaliser et de remettre à leurs places chaque éléments que j'avais en moi et dont je ne savais pas quoi faire. Une sorte de puzzle dont toutes les pièces s'assemblaient et s'emboîtaient enfin parfaitement. Tout devenait très clair, j'étais forte certes mais pas assez pour m'en sortir seule, et de toute façon je n'avais jamais été faite pour être seule. Si j'avais rencontré Alec c'était parce qu'il m'était destiné et j'en prenais enfin totalement conscience. J'ai été faite pour lui, c'était à lui de s'occuper de moi comme moi je devrais m'occuper de lui, c'était à lui de me protéger et c'est déjà ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque où je n'étais qu'une simple humaine. À l'époque où j'aurais normalement dû lui servir de repas, il m'avait protégé que ce soit contre les vampires nouveaux-nés ou encore face à Edward et Jasper, de Démétri lors de mon arrivé à Volterra. Il l'avait toujours fait, il m'avait toujours protégé de tout, de Caïus le jour même de mon réveil dans cette nouvelle vie. Je réalisais que le soir de notre séparation il l'avait fait aussi, inconsciemment bien évidemment, mais il m'avait protéger, il nous avait protégé. Car si j'avais tué sa sœur jamais nous n'aurions pu nous retrouver et vivre le bonheur qui ne demandait qu'à nous accueillir.

Je me rendais compte qu'il avait passé son temps depuis qu'il m'avait rencontré à prendre soin de moi, à me protéger de tout et tout le monde, pour l'attaque de Laurent il était encore présent et encore maintenant. Alec avait toujours été là pour moi, il était tout pour moi, il était mon compagnon, l'amour de ma vie, ma raison d'être et aussi mon bouclier, celui qui empêchait le mal de m'atteindre que ce soit de l'extérieur comme de moi-même. J'en venais à me dire que cela n'avait toujours été qu'à sens unique, je n'avais jamais rien fait de tel pour lui. Je n'avais fait que le faire souffrir et je devais arrêter ça, je devais lui montrer que j'étais aussi présente pour lui je devais arrêter de regarder que mon nombril. Je devais lui apporter l'attention et l'affection qu'il méritait, et je pouvais m'estimer heureuse qu'il veuille toujours de moi. Je me promis qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui j'allais être celle qu'il méritait, je serais sa compagne, son amie, sa confidente, je serais tout ce qu'il voudra que je sois.

**-Alec je t'aime,** lui soufflai-je à l'oreille alors qu'il me tenait fermement dans ses bras.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce,** me répondit-il en me serrant un peu plus fort. **Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal.**

**-Je le sais, tu ne l'as jamais fait et je sais que tu tiendras promesse,** après quelques secondes où je tentais de me reconstituer une voix déterminée, je me lançais.

**-Alec je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi, je ne veux plus vivre sans toi.**

**-Tu es sûre de toi ma puce ? Pas que je ne veuille pas de toi à mes côtés je t'assure que rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux. Mais tu ne peux pas te laisser influencer par ce que tu viens de vivre, la peur n'est pas la meilleur conseillère.**

**-J'ai eu peur je ne te le cache pas, mais ce que je viens de vivre m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'était ma vie avec et sans toi. Et je viens enfin de me rendre compte que je n'étais vraiment rien sans toi et que malgré le mal que je t'ai fait en te quittant tu m'as toujours protégé, de tout et aussi de moi-même. Et je ne veux plus gâcher nos vie j'en ai marre de tout ça, je veux être avec toi. C'est à moi de faire des concessions et je suis enfin prête à les faire.**

**-Moi aussi je veux être avec toi. Je ferais des efforts pour que plus jamais nous ne traversions ce genre de crise.**

Il me serra toujours plus fort dans ses bras je savais que nous n'avions pas besoin de plus, nous nous étions enfin trouvés et compris et pour cela il avait fallu que je frôle la mort.

Quelques minutes plus tard Démétri arriva paniqué il lâcha les sacs qui devaient aussi contenir mes affaires et m'arracha des bras d'Alec sous le sourire attendri et compréhensif de mon amour. Bien sûr je l'avais pris sous mon bouclier dès l'instant où je l'avais entendu arriver car sinon il aurait été à la merci du pouvoir de son ami.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** puis en jetant un coup d'œil aux restes du corps qu'Alec avait démantelé ainsi qu'au bucher qui perdait de sa superbe.** Ils n'ont pas osé te faire ce à quoi je pense j'espère ?** demanda-t-il avec colère qui se couplait avec ses yeux noir de rage.

**-Non Alec était encore là pour me sauver. Je suis désolée Dimi j'aurais dû attendre comme tu me l'avais conseillé.**

**-Tant que tu n'as rien ça va, mais à partir de maintenant tu vas devoir aller chasser avec l'un d'entre nous, tu n'iras plus jamais seule c'est bien compris !** m'ordonna-t-il.

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas dans l'intention de me donner un ordre proprement parlé, et que c'était la peur qui le faisait réagir, mais je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. Je hochais la tête en lui répondant.

**-Plus jamais Dimi, je te le jure,** il me regardait comme si je venais de dire une aberration.

**-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui je vais bien, et non je n'ai pas perdu la tête je pense même que je viens de recouvrer mes esprits,** lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire affectueux sur mes lèvres. Il regardait Alec pour avoir une explication. Il lui sourit lui aussi avant de répondre à son tour.

**-Je pense que notre Bella est de retour.**

**-Et elle a bien l'intention de rester auprès de ses hommes dorénavant.**

**-Tu restes ?**

**-Oui, je reste, et de toute façon je serais incapable de vivre de nouveau sans vous,** il me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Puis après quelques minutes où même Alec se fit discret il me relâcha.

-**Tiens je t'ai pris quelques vêtements va te changer un peu plus loin, nous on va s'occuper de ce carnage,** me dit-il en me tendant un sac qui contenait mes affaires.

Je m'exécutais tout en tendant l'oreille pour les écouter, Alec lui racontait comment il était arrivé juste sur le fil et ce qu'il avait fait au vampire qui avait tenté de me violer.

J'entendis Dimi pousser des grognements en même temps qu'il écoutait l'histoire.

Il nous fallut peu de temps avant de rejoindre la voiture, qui entre autre était ma voiture. J'étais surprise car j'avais pourtant bien signifié que je ne voulais que personne n'y touche, pas que Dimi la conduise me dérangeait, mais je pensais pouvoir faire confiance à Félix malgré ses envies peu honorables me concernant. Je l'avais jugé loyal.

**-Comment ce fait-il que tu aies pu prendre ma voiture? Félix ne t'a pas dit que j'avais donné l'ordre de ne pas la toucher.**

-**Je suis désolé Bella je pensais bien faire,** dit-il penaud.

**-Non Dimi ça ne me dérange pas, c'est juste que je suis surprise que Félix ne t'ait pas menacé.**

**-Ben il n'est plus là il est parti avec Caïus et son équipe à la chasse aux loups-garous.**

**-Déjà ?** demandai-je.

**-Caïus ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'attendre alors que la pleine lune sera dans moins d'une semaine. Donc je lui ai attribué Félix, Santiago, Lucie et Juan. On regardera pour ré-établir les plannings pour la semaine restante car il manque aussi Noémie et Jane. Mais avant nous irons voir Aro, car j'ai été obligé de lui raconter ce que je savais.**

**-Oui c'est normal,** répondis-je.

La route se passa dans un silence reposant chacun prit dans ses propres pensées. Après être arrivés Démétri prit les sacs qui étaient pourvus des morceaux du corps de mon tortionnaire et se dirigea vers les cachots. Quand à Alec et moi nous prîmes le chemin des appartements d'Aro. Sulpicia vînt nous ouvrir le visage crispé attendant une réaction de ma part. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant, elle ne tarda pas à me serrer dans ses bras sans qu'aucuns mots ne soient échangés. Je me dégageais quelques instants plus tard, car je devais parler avec Aro, lui raconter ce que je savais et ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

**-Bella, Alec entrez,** nous ordonna Aro depuis la pièce qui lui servait de bureau privé. Une fois à l'intérieur il leva ses yeux des papiers qu'il étudiait.

**-Que s'est-il passé ?** demanda-t-il. Alec s'approcha pour se faire toucher. Je le retins par la main.

**-Je vais lui montrer il en saura plus de cette manière.**

**-Tu es sûre de vouloir revivre ça ?**

**-Oui ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je m'approchais d'Aro et lui tendis la main alors que je retirais mon bouclier pour qu'il puisse se plonger dans mes souvenirs.

Aro fit défiler les images rapidement arrivant sur la scène où je venais de me faire piéger par les trois vampires. Je vécus encore une fois tout ce qui venait de m'arriver. Aro se crispait autour de ma main au moments où il découvrit qu'ils s'en étaient pris à moi parce que j'étais sa fille et qu'en plus ils avaient dans l'intention de renverser le gouvernement actuel. Puis écrasa littéralement ma main lorsque le blond arracha mes vêtements. Il se détendit quand il arriva à la scène où Alec arriva, je pus même voir un sourire s'afficher lorsqu'il vit les tortures que lui avait infligé Alec. Il termina enfin sur mes réflexions personnelles ainsi que sur ma décision de resté au château.

Il me relâcha et nous plongea quelques minutes dans un silence pesant.

**-Alec bien que je sache que tu as agis avant tout pour Bella et toi, je te remercie quand même. Tu es arrivé à temps pour sauver ma fille, et je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir fait durer la douce agonie de cette ordure et surtout de ne pas l'avoir tuer. J'irais moi-même l'interroger un peu plus tard pour avoir un complément d'information,** il passa son regard sur moi, un regard doux et affectueux.** Suite de quoi Bella, je suis ravi de constater à quel point tu es courageuse. Mais ne t'en veux pas tu n'aurais rien pu faire toute seule. Et puis je vois que cette expérience n'a pas été totalement négative, c'est ta... C'est mon épouse qui va être heureuse de l'apprendre,** allait-il vraiment nommer Sulpicia comme étant ma maîtresse ? J'étais assez perplexe je ne savais pas trop quoi penser sur l'instant.

**-Maintenant allez vous reposer je pense que vous en avez besoin. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire mais prend soin d'elle Alec. J'allais oublier ! Pour le prisonnier je suis heureux de constater que tu n'as rien perdu de ton efficacité,** dit-il à mon amour avec un sourire fier et complice.** Tu verras avec Démétri pour les arrangements des plannings, il est grand temps que tu retrouves ta place tu l'as largement mérité.**

**-Bien maître,** répondit mon aimé heureux de récupérer son statut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

**-Alec veux-tu je te prie attendre Bella à l'extérieur, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle personnellement. Si elle désire t'en parler elle le fera mais je préfèrerais que cette discussion se fasse sans toi.**

**-Bien maître,** puis se tournant vers moi. **Je serais en salle de réunion avec Démétri tu nous rejoins là-bas ?**

**-Oui à tout à l'heure,** il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de partir.

**-Bien, ma chérie peux-tu nous rejoindre ?** demanda Aro à son épouse, celle-ci arriva et vînt prendre place sur la causeuse à mes côtés tout en s'emparant de ma main. Il regardait sa femme avec une tendresse infini. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cette facette là d'Aro, et cela me troubla quelque peu j'avais l'impression d'être de trop dans ce tableau.

**-Je vais te raconter ce qui est arrivé à Bella, mais je te rassure de suite, il ne lui est rien arrivé de trop grave donc ne t'emballe pas,** lui dit-il avec un tendre sourire. **Donc Bella pendant sa chasse s'est faite attaquer par trois vampires envoyés encore par ces Roumains. Ils ont tenté d'abuser physiquement de notre fille, avant de vouloir la tuer.**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai !** s'écria Sulpicia en ramenant ses mains devant sa bouche.

**-Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de lui faire le moindre mal Alec est intervenu à temps. **Reprit-il.

**-Et j'espère qu'il les a fait souffrir comme ils le méritent,** lâcha-t-elle hargneuse.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça l'un deux est encore en train d'endurer les pires souffrances dans l'une de nos geôles, même les tortures de Jane paraissent douces et paisibles à côtés de ce qu'Alec lui fait subir. Tu connais les mérites de notre Alec et je peux t'assurer qu'il est à la ****hauteur de sa réputation.**

**-Tant mieux,** répondit-elle dans un sourire carnassier que je ne lui connaissais pas non plus. Je me rendais compte que finalement je les connaissais peu que ce soit l'un comme l'autre mais cela était un peu normal car malgré notre affection mutuel j'avais passé très peu de temps au château avec eux. Mais pour l'instant j'avais l'impression d'être passée dans la quatrième dimension, j'étais le témoin d'un échange de personnalité.

-**Donc si j'ai demandé à Alec de partir c'est pour nous entretenir en privé d'un sujet que nous avons déjà abordé avec Sulpicia il y a quelques temps,** m'informa-t-il. **Comme tout le monde le sait à présent nous t'avons officiellement adoptée, de par ce fait tu es notre fille légitime.**

Je hochais la tête l'incitant à poursuivre. Il prit la main de sa femme qui me souriait tendrement.

**-Néanmoins nous aimerions qu'il en soit également ainsi pour toi.**

**-Mais je vous considère comme mes parents adoptifs,** lui rétorquai-je incrédule.

**-Oui nous le savons. Mais ce que nous aimerions te faire comprendre Bella. C'est que cela fait des siècles et des siècles que nous vivons sur cette terre avec Sulpicia et que ce soit elle comme moi nous avions le désir d'adopter, nous voulions être parent depuis de nombreuses décennies. Comme tu le sais nous avons interdit la transformation des enfants et des nourrissons, tu connais l'histoire. Mais avant de l'interdire nous l'avons nous même expérimenté, et malgré le désastre qu'a été cette tentative. Notre désir d'avoir des enfants s'est accru, mais jusqu'à présent nous n'avions jamais trouvé le vampire qui ce soit avéré être l'enfant que nous recherchions et que nous attendions.**

**-Et cet enfant,** continua Sulpicia. **Nous l'avons trouvé en toi. C'est la raison qui nous a poussé Aro et moi à officialiser ton statut, bien sûr cela ne se fait pas comme chez les humains, nous n'avons pas besoin de papier pour officialiser cette situation. Nous voulions attendre quelques temps avant de t'en parler. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris implicitement tu as l'intention de rester avec nous ?**

**-Oui je reste, je ne peux pas repartir pas après tout ça. Je ne veux plus être loin d'Alec, et je sais maintenant que ma place est ici, avec vous tous, mes amis et ma famille.**

-**C'est la raison pour laquelle nous aimerions, à partir de maintenant enfin si tu le veux, que tu ne nous appelles plus Aro et Sulpicia, mais père et mère, comprends Bella que pour nous, nous sommes tes parents et cela nous convient. Mais nous aimerions beaucoup que toi tu nous officialises comme tel.**

Termina Sulpicia un sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Elle me scrutait attendant le moindre signe qui trahirait mes pensées. J'étais abasourdie que devais-je répondre à cela ? En plus je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de discussion, je n'était pas prête à prendre une telle décision, ni même à trop approfondir le sujet avec eux, en tout cas pour l'instant.

**-Je suis heureuse de correspondre à vos attentes bien que je ne sais toujours pas vraiment comment vous pouvez vous satisfaire de quelqu'un comme moi. Et je vous assure que je vous suis reconnaissante, car je ne mérite vraiment pas toutes ces attentions, et je vous considère comme mes parents adoptifs certes, mais mes parents tout de même. Mais je n'étais pas préparée à ce genre d'entretien et je ne veux surtout pas vous paraître ingrate, mais je n'ai toujours pas fait le deuil de mes parents biologiques et tant que cela ne sera pas fait je ne pourrais pas vous répondre favorablement, j'en suis désolée.**

**-Nous comprenons mon enfant, c'est juste que nous avons eu si peur de te perdre sans te faire part de notre intention de faire évoluer nos relations et te faire part de nos sentiments que nous ne voulions pas laisser une autre occasion de se perdre. Mais ne culpabilise pas, c'est toi qui as raison, nous attendrons que tu sois prête,** me répondit Aro.

Je m'en voulais de leur causer de la peine, car je savais que cela en faisait au moins à Sulpicia. Je connaissais son désir d'enfant nous en avions déjà parlé lors de l'une de nos interminables discussions durant la période où je n'étais plus au château. Je savais aussi qu'elle m'attribuait cette place, mais de là à passer ce cap je n'étais pas prête du tout. Oui je les considérais comme mes parents, mais de là à les appeler comme eux, je ne sais pas si je le pouvais. Après tout mes véritables parents étaient encore en vie et même si je ne pouvais plus jamais les voir, je ne pouvais pas leur enlever ce statut. Ils étaient mes parents et ce serait pour moi les tromper ou tirer un trait sur ce qui a été ma vie avec eux et ça je ne le pouvais pas.

Peux-être oui serais-je capable de revoir mon jugement dans quelques années, après tout je dois reconnaître que je ne suis plus tout à fait la même que celle que mes parents biologiques ont connu, et je ne parle pas de ma transformation vampirique. Et je sais de par ma propre expérience que les gens changent. Je les aimes tous les deux il n'y a pas de doute à avoir sur ce sujet, et je sais aussi aujourd'hui que la réciproque est vraie il suffit de voir ce qu'a fait Aro pour moi, et le soucis que je leur provoque à chaque fois que quelque chose m'arrive. Bien sûr que je me considère aussi comme leur fille c'est grâce à Aro en quelque sorte que j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie, s'il n'avait pas ordonné à Alec et Jane de me ramener je serais passée à côté de l'amour et vu son intensité de celui-ci je doute qu'un autre homme ait été fait pour moi dans ma vie d'humaine. Donc oui je pense que je serais en mesure d'accéder à leur désir quand j'aurais fait le deuil de mes parents biologiques et surtout lorsque ces derniers ne seront définitivement plus de ce monde.

**-Je pense que je pourrais accéder à votre souhait mais pas tout de suite. Mes parents biologiques sont encore en vie et j'aurais l'impression de renier tout ce que j'ai été et ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Je vous considère comme mes parents et je suis fière d'être celle que vous avez choisi, et je vous assure que je tiendrais parole quand le moment sera venu. Mais pour l'instant j'éprouverais trop de culpabilité envers eux, ce n'est pas comme s'ils m'avaient abandonné à la naissance ils m'ont donné tout l'amour dont j'avais besoin, et par respect pour leur mémoire et ce qu'ils m'ont inculqué je me dois de les respecter et de les honorer de cette façon. C'est encore la seule chose que je peux faire pour eux.**

**-Bien sûr Bella tu as entièrement raison, et ton point de vue est d'une grande sagesse. Nous nous sommes un peu emballés. C'est juste comme te l'a dit Aro nous avons tellement eu peur quand Démétri nous a informé que tu avais eu des problèmes. Qu'il nous fallait te dire quelle place tu occupes dans nos vies à tous les deux. Après nous avons l'éternité devant nous, alors qu'est-ce qu'un demi siècle tout au moins ?** me rassura-t-elle avec un sourire maternelle sur son visage. Elle m'étreint fortement dans ses bras, un instant remplit de tendresse et d'affection, que ni l'une ni l'autre voulions briser.

Cette journée avait été éprouvante pour moi. J'étais dans cet état étrange, je savais que cette journée allait changer ma vie, comme si aujourd'hui était le véritable commencement de mon éternité.

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre un peu troublant surtout pour Bella. C'est pour nous, ce que j'appellerais un chapitre transitif. **

**Mais nous voilà de nouveau avec les véritables personnalités de nos protagonistes préférés. **

**Bella qui enfin se remet intelligemment en question et accepte sa vie telle qu'elle devrait être, et Alec qui peut refaire ressurgir ce coté sauvage que nous aimons tant à bon escient. **

**Alors j'attend vos avis car pour moi ce chapitre a été dur à écrire, mais il fallait en passer par là. Dîtes moi si vous avez tout compris de ce revirement de situation.**

**A mercredi prochain.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut les filles, c'est moi que v'la. Déjà un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, oui je sais ça fait deux fois en peu de temps. Mais malheureusement pour moi le temps n'est pas étirable. Et puis j'ai préféré me concentrer sur ce chapitre et le prochain. Vous me pardonnez?**

**Un petit Disclaimer, il y avait longtemps aussi: Tout les personnages (sauf certains), ainsi que l'univers de cette histoire, appartiennent à S. Meyer. Et non je ne touche pas d'argent, pour ce travail (qui soit dit en passant est plus un plaisir.) **

**Le rêve se faire payer à écrire, je vais revoir ma carrière moi, bon avec une correctrice bien-sûr parce qu'entre mon étourderie, mon inattention et ce que je ne sais pas, la pauvre Galswinthe à bien du courage certaine fois. Lol**.

**Bon je vais vous laisser lire et pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 25 :**

J'étais dans la grande salle des trône attendant que les derniers vampires de la journée s'en aillent enfin. Bien qu'en fait cela me permettait de pouvoir me perdre dans cet abris qu'était mon esprit, j'étais en train d'essayer de m'auto-analyser et je dois dire que ce n'était pas gagné. Effectivement cela faisait trois jours que mon agression avait eu lieu et je dois dire que je filais presque le parfait bonheur à croire que cette histoire ne m'était pas arrivée. J'en avais parlé un peu avec Byron, celui qui pour moi était le plus à même de comprendre mes émotions et d'après lui cette agression a été un déclencheur et je serais à même d'associer cet élément de ma vie à un événement clef de mon bonheur. Je crois que je vire cinglée, Alec a peut-être raison le sang animal doit avoir des effets secondaires indésirables. Je devrais suivre les conseils de mes amis prendre le côté positif de mon comportement, mais j'ai du mal. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment moi je puisse réagir comme cela, mais cette fois-ci c'est Démétri qui a apporté un élément de réponse certainement plus satisfaisant que celui de Byron. Selon lui le fait que j'ai assisté au traitement « spécial Alec » sur mes agresseurs a été mon défouloir par procuration, surtout par rapport à celui qui m'a le plus humiliée. Et le fait qu'il soit toujours en vie en train de hurler dans les profondeurs du château, me projetait dans un état proche de jouissance malsaine. Mais je pense que l'on va être obligé d'en terminer rapidement avec lui, car entre un empathe et un super-sensoriel la vie n'est pas simple pour eux, ils ressentent, pour l'un et entend pour l'autre à chaque fois qu'ils sont au château. Je suis un peu déçu mais j'ai pitié pour mes amis. J'irais voir Aro après le départ des derniers vampires, c'est sur cette réflexion personnelle que Aro me sortit de ma torpeur.

**-Bella, Renata, Afton vous pouvez disposer, nous n'aurons plus besoin de vous.**

**-Bien maîtres,** répondirent mes deux collègues de services.

**-Aro puis-je m'entretenir avec vous, deux petites minutes.**

**-Bien sûr ma fille. Serait-ce professionnel ?**

**-Oui en effet.**

**-Bien approche,** me dit-il en me tendant la main. Je m'exécutais, je m'approchais et la lui saisis sans relever mon bouclier car je savais qu'il voulait seulement baiser ma main comme il le faisait très fréquemment, ce qui je dois dire me plaisait assez, car c'était lien que moi seule avait avec lui.

**-Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous, concernant le prisonnier que nous avons en ce moment, mon agresseur.**

**-Oui continue Bella.**

**-Voilà Démétri et Byron m'ont fait part de leur malaise à rester au château, à cause de leur don respectif. Démétri ne fait que l'entendre et il a beaucoup de mal à l'ignorer tellement ses cris sont assourdissants. Et Byron ressent en permanence sa souffrance et depuis trois jours ils n'ont quasiment pas réintégré le château lors de leurs périodes de repos.**

**-Et tu voudrais que l'on abrège ses souffrances ?** demanda Marcus.

**-Effectivement, bien que j'aurais aimé le laisser agoniser toute mon éternité dans son trou, mais je pense que Démétri et Byron ne le supporteront pas très longtemps.**

**-Et bien si c'est ce que tu souhaites fait comme bon te semble Bella, j'ai retiré toutes les informations qu'il détenait, tu peux en disposer comme bon te semble, c'est ton prisonnier après tout.**

**-Je vous remercie,** leur répondis-je avec un sourire ravi, car j'allais pouvoir ravoir tout mes amis auprès de moi.

Après les avoir remercié, je pris mon téléphone et appelais Moos, pour lui signifier de brûler le démembré. Puis j'appelais Démétri qui je savais était avec Byron.

**-Hey ! Ma belle, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as terminé que c'est mon cas.**

**-Si tu le prends comme ça, je ne t'annoncerais pas la bonne nouvelle.**

**-Tu as enfin réalisé que je suis plus beau qu'Alec et tu vas le laisser tomber. C'est pas trop tôt.**

**-T'as de la chance qu'il soit sur l'autre secteur je crois que cela t'aurait valu un bras en moins.**

**-Il y a des chances, en effets,** rigolât-il. **Quelle est cette bonne nouvelle ?**

**-Vous pourrez rentrer Byron et toi, vous ne serez plus importuné par le détraqué.**

**-Enfin je croyais être obligé de me chercher un autre logement. Et je suppose que l'on te doit cela ?**

**-Oui bien évidemment. D'ailleurs je saurais te le remémorer au besoin.**

**-Ça ne va pas. Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu l'as fait mais pour Byron.**

**-Non je l'ai fait pour vous deux. Mais tu sais pour moi du moment qu'Alec rentre...**

**-Ça je saurais m'en souvenir et sans ton aide ma Belle,** me dit-il sur un ton à demi fâché.

**-Mais je plaisante, tu le sais bien.**

**-Ouais mais c'est dit quand même, et le fait que tu aies attendu trois jours avant d'agir prouve bien ton manque d'intérêt pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave tu vas t'en souvenir toi aussi.**

**-Ne promet pas des choses que tu ne pourras pas tenir Dimi chéri.**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça quand je suis avec en service, j'ai toutes les peines du monde à les faire se reprendre après.**

**-Oui et j'avais bien entendu les deux cent premières fois.**

**-Profites-en bien, ma belle à force de me chercher, tu vas me trouver.**

**-Bon je te laisse il me semble que tu n'as pas fini ton service et ce n'est pas sérieux ça, et tu te dis chef de la garde Royal. Quel exemple !**

**-Bella ne fais pas la maligne mais t'as raison sur un point je dois bosser moi. Allez je reviens demain vers midi à la fin de mon service, je serais avec Byron.**

**-OK à demain,** et je raccrochai.

Je retournais en salle de réunion pour réadapter un horaire comme m'avait demander un des gardes, quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher. Je le reconnaissais aisément vu que j'avais travaillé avec lui quelques jours auparavant. Il pénétra dans la salle.

**-Bella je voulais vous voir,** me dit-il fébrilement.

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Ben en fait euhh...** il était assez mal à l'aise et cela me peinait légèrement c'est vrai que j'avais tout fait pour qu'on me craigne et me respecte mais de là à ne pas pouvoir me parler sans avoir peur que je morde enfin façon de parler.

**-Je t'en prie Luis,** lui répondis-je alors que je me rapprochais de lui doucement pour qu'il voit que je n'étais pas hostile.

**-Ben en fait je dois vous dire de la par de Démétri que... Euh !... Votre repas vous sera livré dans vos quartier,** me dit-il assez rapidement tout en bafouillant.

**-Pardon ?** lui demandai-je incrédule.

**-Je ne fais que la commission Miss Volturi.**

**-Oui j'en suis consciente. Ne t'en fais pas...**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sentis des lèvres sur les miennes et ce n'était pas celle d'Alec. Je restais surprise une seconde avant d'attraper ce malotru et de lui donner la correction qu'il méritait. Enfin c'est ce que j'allais faire quand j'entendis le rire tonitruant de Byron m'arriver comme le signe d'une mauvaise blague, j'étais la victime avec ce pauvre soldat d'une farce d'assez mauvais goût, venant de ces traître ingrats qu'étaient mes amis.

**-Je suis désolée Miss Volturi je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris,** me dit-il paniqué alors que je tenais toujours son bras dans mes mains pour le maîtriser. **Je suis vraiment confus je ne comprends pas,** répétât-il.

**-Ne répète ça à personne Luis, sinon je te jure que tu préféreras que ce soit Alec en personne qui s'occupe de toi, tellement que ce que je te ferais endurer sera terrible.**

**-Promis Miss, je vous jure que je comprends pas, j'ai eu une pulsion que je n'ai pas pu maîtriser.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'y es pour rien, il semblerait que tu sois l'objet d'une infâme manipulation. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu auras ta revanche bientôt. D'ailleurs j'aurais besoin de ton aide par la suite.**

**-Je suis à votre disposition,** me répondit-il sur le même ton prêt à donner sa vie pour réparer l'outrage qu'il venait de me commettre.

**-Très bien je prépare tes instructions que je te ferais parvenir, et tu prendras note de ton changement de planning un peu plus tard dans la soirée.**

**-Bien Miss Volturi.**

Il sortit encore confus de ce qu'il venait de faire, le pauvre j'avais presque failli le tuer sur place, alors qu'il n'avait été l'objet d'une sale manipulation de la part de Byron et Démétri. Ils allaient me le payer, oh que oui foi de Bella, j'allais avoir ma revanche et dans très peu de temps.

Mon téléphone sonna alors que je terminais l'arrangement pour Luis.

**-Oui mon Chéri.**

**-Où es-tu ma puce ? J'ai fini je rentre au château.**

**-Je suis en salle de réunion, j'avais deux petits arrangements de planning à revoir. Mais j'ai fini on se rejoint dans nos quartiers.**

**-Oui j'y serais dans trois minutes maximum.**

**-À de suite alors.**

Je pris la direction de notre chambre quand il arriva devant moi avec un regard brillant de malice, il m'attrapa par la taille sans un mot et m'attira à lui. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que nous étions de nouveau ensemble que je pouvais le toucher et l'embrasser autant que je le souhaitais. Mon ami, mon homme, mon amour, mon univers de nouveau à moi tout entier et rien qu'à moi. J'avais retrouvé le goût de vivre, j'étais entière et heureuse totalement heureuse, rien ne pouvait me ternir ce sentiment. En plus pour ne rien gâcher Caïus était parti emmenant avec lui Jane, Noémie et sa femme, toutes les personnes que je haïssais dans ce château ne s'y trouvaient plus pour quelques mois, alors oui rien ne pouvait venir altérer mon bonheur.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur, notre échange était doux, sensuel. De nouveau mes hormones prirent le dessus je me posais la question intérieurement. À savoir quand est-ce que cette sensation disparaîtrait de notre relation ? Pas que j'en sois pressée, mais juste que ce n'est pas évident de se contrôler quand on a face à soi un tentateur si consciencieux. Il descendit un de ses bras sous mes genoux puis plaça l'autre dans le creux de mes reins, il me souleva avec une aisance telle, qu'on aurait pu croire que j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume.

Il nous amena dans notre chambre même si pour le moment je la désertais elle restait « notre » chambre.

Il me déposa sur le lit et recommença à m'embrasser, puis il s'écarta de mes lèvres pour déposer une multitude de petits baisers dans mon cou descendant dangereusement vers mon décolleté. Il était toujours aussi doux, tendre et sensuel, il était la perfection faite homme. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être plus amoureuse de lui que je ne l'avais été, mais depuis que nous avions reconstruit notre relation sur des bases plus saines nous avions évolué dans nos sentiments respectifs et je me rendais compte que même lui avait changé, il n'avait revu que certains de ses petits travers qui nous gâchaient la vie. Sa jalousie ne nous faisait plus de tort, il se maîtrisait et me faisait enfin confiance. Quand à moi j'avais arrêté de me regarder le nombril et j'avais accepté qu'un être tel que lui pouvait arriver à m'aimer moi, j'avais réussi à mettre de côté mes complexes enfin presque tous. Le seul petit bémol était mon blocage concernant l'évolution de notre relation sur le plan physique. Et je sentais qu'Alec voulait y aller en douceur, pour ne pas me brusquer nous n'avions encore pas abordé le sujet, mais il savait quel était mon problème et je savais qu'il attendrait que je lui en parle de moi-même.

Toujours occupé à m'embrasser avec ferveur, il entreprit de me retirer mon haut, il passa ses mains sous le revers de mon pull avec douceur. Je le retins, encore une fois.

-**Pourquoi Bella, je sais que tu en as envie toi aussi. Est-ce à cause de ce qui est arrivé? Ou est-ce à cause de ces cicatrices ?**

**-Je vois que Byron est encore passer par là. Écoute je ne suis pas encore prête à en parler. Je n'y arrive pas.**

Je me relevais, c'était trop dur je n'arrivais pas à dépasser ce cap avec Alec alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il me respecterait mais je me dégoûtais moi-même comment pourrait-il en être autrement pour les autres, pour lui.

**-Bella ne lui en veux pas c'est moi qui suis allé le trouver, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu refusais que je te touche, et surtout pourquoi tu ne voulais pas revenir dans notre chambre. Tu sais Bella c'est à cause de moi tout ça c'est à moi d'avoir honte tu n'as rien à te reprocher.**

**-Alec s'il te plaît je ne peux pas. Je reviendrais dans un moment. Ne m'en veux pas j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule.**

**-Je ferais comme tu le souhaites ma puce,** il m'avait rejoint et m'embrassa tendrement faisant passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Je m'éloignais et rejoignis le toit du château celui-là même où Alec m'avait embrassé lors de mon retour. Je m'installais sur le rebord, étant vampire je n'avais plus de vertige un avantage que j'avais accueilli avec bonheur, moi qui avais peur humaine de monter sur la table pour changer l'ampoule de la cuisine m'attirant ainsi les rires moqueurs de ma mère et de Phil.

Je restais ainsi à me poser la question à savoir si j'allais oser appeler la seule personne qui pourrait me comprendre. Nous n'étions pas en froid tous les deux mais il était en voyage de noce, je ne pouvais décemment pas le déranger en ce moment. Et encore moins pour un sujet aussi personnel et intime. J'étais proche de Jasper mais de là à parler de ma vie sexuelle avec lui ? Je ne sais pas, je suis assez timide et pudique concernant ce sujet. Je restais là pendant de longues minutes où je pesais le pour et le contre et finalement je décidais de reporter cet appel je n'aurais qu'à expliquer à Alec je suis sûre qu'il comprendrait mon point de vue, et attendrait que je sois définitivement prête.

Enfin c'était sans compter les aptitudes de certains vampires. Mon téléphones sonna, je regardais machinalement le numéro entrant, et décrochais avec appréhension.

**-Bonjour Bella.**

**-Bonjour Jasper. J'aurais dû me douter que ta femme aurait eu une vision de moi en cet instant.**

**-Que veux-tu rien ne lui échappe. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appeler comme tu voulais le faire ?**

**-C'est un sujet délicat Jasper. Et... En fait, je me suis dégonflée.**

**-Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ta nature.**

**-Connais-tu le motif de mon... incertitude ?**

**-Oui Alice m'a informé. Tu sais Bella je suis bien placé comme tu le sais, pour savoir ce que tu ressens en ce moment et je ne parle pas d'empathie.**

**-Oui c'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais pensé à toi.**

**-Je m'en suis douté. Tu sais que tu ne pourras rien faire pour les effacer Bella tu dois apprendre à vivre avec, il n'existe pas de chirurgie esthétique pour nous. Elles ont une histoire, elles représentent ton histoire. Et tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. Parce qu'elles t'ont été faites alors que tu protégeais quelqu'un, et je sais que même si tu lui en veux maintenant tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir agi de la sorte, parce que malgré tout il était véritablement en danger.**

**-Non c'est vrai, je ne regrette pas. Mais c'est tellement difficile d'affronter mon propre reflet. Et puis j'ai aperçu brièvement le regard d'Alec le jour où il est venu au moulin. Il y avait du dégoût dans ses yeux et je n'ai pas eu besoin d'être empathe pour le décrypter.**

**-Bella t'es-tu demandée pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ressenti ce sentiment ? Tu le sais qu'il t'aime maintenant ?**

**-Oui je le sais.**

**-Ne penses-tu pas que ce sentiments puisse être contre lui ?**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Bella, il a admis avoir réagi de façon excessive, sans faire attention à toi, et je l'ai vu de mes yeux et ressenti aussi. Mais ne crois-tu pas que quand il a vu tes cicatrices il ne s'en est pas voulu ? Ce sentiment de dégoût était** **pour lui-même il a la preuve physique devant les yeux de ce qu'il t'a infligé, même s'il n'est pas responsable de tout ça, enfin pas entièrement. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu te protéger.**

**-Tu le penses ?**

**-Oui j'en suis même persuadé, en plus Edward me l'a dit. Mais tu en auras la certitude quand tu lui en parleras, il n'y a que lui pour te le confirmer.**

**-Comment as-tu fais toi ?**

**-Comme toi j'ai appris à vivre avec.** **Mais ça ne passe pas vraiment avec le temps, il y a des moments où tu en seras fière parce qu'elles t'apporteront de l'assurance et de la crainte lors des batailles. Et d'autres fois où tu en auras honte parce qu'elles mettront en avant l'imperfection de ton corps surtout pour toi en tant que femme, où tu seras plus confrontée à l'exposition de certaines parties de ton corps. Ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours mais tu apprendras à vivre avec et puis tu as l'homme de ta vie et à ses yeux tu es la plus belle. Et pas qu'à ses yeux Bella, tu es une femme sublime, tu sous-estimes ton pouvoir de séduction. Pour avoir été autour de toi je peux t'assurer que bon nombre de vampires aimeraient être à la place de ton Alec.**

**-Merci Jasper, ça me fait du bien.**

**-Je te l'ai dit je serais là pour toi et la prochaine fois n'hésite pas appelles moi.**

**-Je le ferais, je te remercie je crois que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Alec.**

**-Effectivement je pense que ce serait utile. Tu transmettras mes amitiés à Alec, Démétri et Byron.**

**-Je n'y manquerais pas, je te dirais bien d'en faire autant mais je ne le peux encore pas.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas tout le monde comprend ton point de vue ici, et personne ne t'en veux. Tu reviendras quand tu te sentiras prête.**

**-Merci Jasper, je ne te mérite vraiment pas.**

**-Bien sûr que si. Et au fait, j'allais oublié, j'ai eu les détails de ta rencontre avec ton ami Laurent. Je suis épaté Bella, vraiment. Je savais que tu étais douée, mais tu m'as honoré et j'en suis fier.**

**-J'aurais aimé que tu sois présent je pense que nous aurions pu nous amuser,** lui répondis-je sincère.

**-C'est possible, qui sait nous aurons peut-être la possibilité de nous entraîner de nouveau ensemble.**

**-Juste pour cela je serais prête à pardonner à ta famille.**

**-Et bien voilà tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire,** lança t-il taquin.

**-Oui je vais y réfléchir,** répondis-je en souriant.** Encore merci Jasper je vais aller discuter avec Alec, nous avons besoin d'éclaircir ce sujet.**

**-Quand tu veux Bella. À Bientôt.**

**-À bientôt Jasper.**

Je raccrochais mon téléphone et méditais encore quelque temps sur les paroles de Jasper. Il ne m'avait rien dit que je ne sache pas déjà. Mais je pense que j'avais besoin d'être écoutée et comprise par quelqu'un qui pouvait se mettre à ma place, quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'était le dégoût de son propre corps. Mais il avait raison, ce corps et ces cicatrices faisaient partis de moi, partis de mon histoires, et je devais apprendre à les accepter je devais m'accepter. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre toute mon existence avec cette aversion pour mon propre corps, c'est impossible, je voulais vivre sereinement et paisiblement, donc je devais prendre sur moi.

J'allais rejoindre mon aimé je devais avoir cette discussion, dernier rempart à surmonter ensemble pour pouvoir être en totale harmonie, j'en avais besoin, nous en avions besoin tous les deux mais j'avais tellement peur d'affronter de nouveau son regard.

Il était dans son fauteuil avec un livre posé sur ses genoux. Il m'avait entendu arriver, et me regardait en silence attendant de savoir si on allait avoir cette discussion.

**-Je suis prête,** lui dis-je sans plus de préambule.

**-Je ne te force pas Bella, si tu ne veux pas nous pourrons toujours reporter cette discussion.**

**-Non je crois qu'il faut que j'en passe par là. Si nous voulons vraiment tirer un trait sur tout ce qui a pu se passer, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.**

**-D'accord...** commença-t-il.

Je m'approchais de lui et lui mis un doigt sur sa bouche lui demandant silencieusement de se taire. Je restais postée debout devant lui toujours installé dans son fauteuil, puis j'enlevais mon haut. Une fois le vêtement ôté je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, je scrutais chaque oscillations, chaque mouvements de ses pupilles alors que celles-ci se baladaient sur mon corps saccagé. J'y trouvais de la peine, de la colère et ce dégoût qui finit par m'achever. Je repris mon haut et le plaquais devant moi pour protéger mon corps de ses yeux inquisiteurs, tout en me reculant. Je venais de me mettre à nue devant lui et pas qu'au sens propre bien entendu, et lui se permettait de me blesser encore une fois je ne supportais pas ce regard sur moi. Il se leva et alors que je ne bougeais plus, avec son regard déterminé et plein de remord il s'avança à ma hauteur sans jamais relâcher ses yeux des miens. Il prit d'autorité mon haut et me l'enleva des mains.

**-Bella, n'aies pas honte de ton corps tu es très belle, même avec ces cicatrices.**

**-C'est pas ce que disait ton regard à l'instant,** rétorquai-je sèchement.

**-Bella ne comprends-tu pas qu'à chaque fois que je regarde ces marques je vois à quel point j'ai été mauvais avec toi. Elles montrent à quel point j'ai été trop con pour voir que toi seule comptait pour moi. Mais le pire de tout c'est de savoir que c'est ma propre sœur qui t'a infligé cette torture, cela me dégoûte plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. Je n'ai pas su te protéger Bella et je m'en voudrais éternellement. Parce que tu porteras à vie la preuve de cette infamie et de ma faiblesse, que je devrais affronter à chaque fois que je te toucherais et que je te verrais nue.**

Je voyais qu'il était honnête, je sentais qu'il me disait la vérité, il pensait réellement ce qu'il me disait et cela me fit un bien fou. Il ne ressentait pas de dégoût pour moi, mais pour ses actes manqués et ceux de sa sœur. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se morfondre de la sorte, et puis Jasper avait raison, elles faisaient partis de moi maintenant, et nous devrons apprendre à vivre avec.

**-Je viens de comprendre ce que voulait me dire Jasper quand il me disait de les accepter comme faisant parties de moi et mon histoire. Nous avons tous des torts dans cette histoire, et je ne pense pas que vivre avec des remords nous rendra heureux. Je ne veux plus vivre avec ce fardeau. Je veux que nous soyons heureux autant que nous pouvons l'être, je veux tirer un trait sur cette culpabilité qui nous habite tous les deux.**

**-Moi je ne veux que ton bonheur ma puce, mais je vais avoir du mal à ne plus éprouver de ressentiments, face à ce que je n'ai pas fait.**

**-Et même si j'accède à tes moindres désirs,** demandai-je coquine.

Je savais que j'étais la seule à pouvoir faire en sorte qu'il passe outre son ressentiment, la seule à pouvoir l'aider et je pense qu'il sera plus facile pour moi de m'accepter pour cette raison, avec cette motivation. Je lui montrerais qu'en fin de compte, moi j'y arriverais qu'il n'y a aucune raison que lui n'y arrive pas. C'est à deux que nous viendrons à bout de cette épreuve.

**-T'aie-je déjà dit que tu étais le diable en personne ?** Me demanda-t-il avec ce sourire qui me faisait fondre littéralement.

**-Il me semble en effet,** lui répondis-je avec charmeuse.

Puis je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés un peu plus tôt. Et tout dériva rapidement vers une intime communion. Tout le plaisir que nous avions déjà ressenti lors de nos ébats précédent, tout ceux que nous avions partagés avant mon départ du château, n'étaient qu'une faible et pâle comparaison à ce que nous ressentions en cet instant. Le château aurait pu s'écrouler autour de nous que nous ne nous serions aperçus de rien. C'est à bout de souffle, et oui c'est possible même pour nous vampire, que nous nous écroulâmes ensemble sur le lit qui n'avait de lit plus que le nom.

**-Il va falloir se retrouver une nouvelle couche,** annonça mon aimé avec un sourire ravi.

**-Je pense en effet. Heureusement que Dimi n'est pas là.**

**-Oui je crois que l'on en aurait entendu parler pendant longtemps.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai de quoi le calmer et d'ailleurs je vais être obligée de m'y atteler.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore.**

Je lui racontais rapidement l'histoire de ce qu'ils nous avaient fait à ce pauvre Luis et moi. Bien que je vis qu'il fut traversé par un frisson de colère, il se calma cependant assez rapidement quand il comprit que ce pauvre Luis avait été l'objet de la manipulation de Byron. Je l'avertis que j'avais dans l'idée une petite vengeance de mon cru.

**-Tu veux m'aider ?**

**-Je suis désolé ma puce mais je ne prendrais pas partie, je tiens trop à ma tranquillité, si en plus je dois me méfier de vous deux, moi je n'y tiendrais pas. Et puis j'ai parfaitement confiance en toi,** me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je rigolais il n'avait pas vraiment tort, qu'il prenne part d'un côté ou de l'autre, il subirait les foudres du camps adverse.

**-Ça va je te pardonne, mais attention ne trahie pas ma confiance,** lui dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.** D'ailleurs il va falloir que j'y aille,** lui lançai-je en me levant.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur faire ?**

**-Tu le verras bien assez tôt, et je suis sûre que tu vas aimer,** répondis-je avec mon sourire conspirateur.

Après être passée en vitesse à la salle de bains je retournais dans ma chambre chercher ce qu'il me fallait. Après avoir mis dans une enveloppe ce que j'entendais de Luis et le document dont il aurait besoin, je l'appelais.

**-Oui ?**

**-Luis c'est Bella, pourrais-tu passer dans mes appartements, récupérer tes instructions.**

**-Je serais là dans cinq minutes.**

**-Très bien.**

Pendant le temps qu'il me restait je pris sur moi de demander l'aide d'une personne qui ne pourrait rien me refuser, pour que je puisse mettre mon plan à exécution. Je me demandait alors que je me resservis de cet appareil, ce que je ferais sans téléphone.

**-Oui Bella ?** demanda la voix de mon interlocutrice.

**-Heïdi, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bien, mais je suppose que tu m'appelles parce tu as quelques choses à me demander ?**

**-En fait je voulais savoir quand rentres-tu ?**

**-Cette nuit probablement. Pourquoi ?**

**-J'aurais une petite mission personnelle. Vois-tu ton cher et tendre ainsi que Démétri ce sont associés pour me faire une farce. Et j'aimerais leur retourner l'appareil.**

**-Et que devrais-je faire ?**

**-Je vais avoir besoin que tu occupes ton cher et tendre quelques temps.**

**-OK, je m'occupe de ça Pour quand est-ce que tu auras besoin de mes services ?**

**-Le jour du bal, dans trois jours je te ferais savoir discrètement quand j'aurais besoin de mettre le plan en route.**

**-OK ça me va. Au fait Bella t'as une idée pour ta tenue, le bal est dans trois jours maintenant comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer.**

**-Je viens de finir je vais aller faire un tour sur internet pour regarder ce que je pourrais me mettre.**

**-Tu sais je peux m'en occuper si tu veux.**

**-Heïdi c'est gentil, mais je préfère chercher seule.**

**-Oui Byron m'avait averti que tu dirais certainement ça.**

**-Byron devrait s'occuper de ce qui le regarde de temps en temps,** rétorquai-je plus sèche je ne l'aurais souhaité**. Ne le prends pas mal Heïdi mais je n'aime pas que l'on s'occupe de ce qui me regarde.**

**-Je suis désolée Bella je ne voulais pas t'importuner. Mais si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.**

**-Merci Heïdi, je n'oublierai pas. Je te laisse j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler.**

**-OK, à demain.**

**-À demain.**

J'entendais les pas de Luis se rapprocher de nos appartement. Alec sortait de la douche un draps de bain autour de ta taille, il était à se damner dans cette tenue.

**-Tu resteras gentil il n'a rien fait de son plein gré ne l'oublie pas,** avertis-je l'amour de ma vie alors que j'allais l'embrasser tendrement.

Luis frappa discrètement à la porte.

**-Vas t'habiller**, murmurai-je à l'oreille de l'homme de ma vie.

**-Certainement pas je fais ce que je veux et je reçois dans mes appartement comme je le veux,** dit-il alors qu'il allait prendre place dans son fauteuil.

Je soupirais exaspérée, je savais que c'était un moyen détourné de montrer à notre visiteur que nous venions de passer un moment intime, et que lui seul avait ce passe droit. Je pense que cette histoire de jalousie ne passerait jamais complètement, mais tant qu'elle restait modérée cela ne me gênait guère.

**-Entre Luis,** finis-je par dire, alors que je me dirigeais vers le bureau récupérer l'enveloppe que je lui avais faite.

**-Bonjour Alec,** salua notre visiteur.

**-Bonjour Luis,** répondit mon aimé glacial.

**-Alec !** le repris-je. Je vis alors Luis se sentir très mal il devait se rendre compte qu'Alec était au courant.

**-Je te jure Alec que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**-Il le sait Luis ne t'en fais pas. C'est Juste qu'il est difficile de combattre sa vraie nature quelque fois. N'est-ce pas ?** dis-je avec un regard pleins de reproche à mon aimé. Qui lui me sourit avec ce sourire désarmant. **Tu es désespérant,** lui répondis-je conquise. Je donnais l'enveloppe contenant les instructions à Luis.

**-Tu m'enverras un message quand tu auras tout fini**. **Et surtout pas un mot à quiconque, même à lui,** dis-je alors que je montrais Alec d'un hochement de tête. Il acquiesça puis parti.

**-Tu es incorrigible Alec, je croyais t'avoir dit de rester gentil.**

**-C'est ce que j'ai fait il est reparti en un seul morceau.**

**-Arrête de jouer sur les mots Monsieur-j'ai-réponse-à-tout,** lui dis-je alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sous mon haut.

**-Et non je n'ai pas le temps je dois me trouver une robe pour le bal.**

**-Humm ! Allez un petite heure encore,** me quémanda-t-il d'une voix suave à mon oreille.

Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour me dégager de cette étreinte, et j'étais sur le point d'y succomber lorsqu'un coup de téléphone vint à ma rescousse.

**-Oui Aro ?**

**-Bella pourrais-tu venir me voir.**

**-Est-ce urgent ? Parce que je dois finir une affaire assez rapidement.**

**-Non fais ce que tu as à faire et viens après.**

**-D'accord à tout à l'heure.**

**-À tout à l'heure,** et il raccrocha.

**-Moi qui pensais prendre mon temps, ce n'est pas grave je ferais avec le temps imparti,** intervint Alec.

**-Ta libido est trop exigeante, mon amour. Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller, on verra plus tard,** lui répondis-je, alors que je le couvrais de baiser.

Il gémit à chacun d'eux puis avec un sourire satisfait je m'éloignais rapidement de lui car j'étais certaine qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé filer autrement.

**-Tu me le paieras ça mon amour,** me cria-t-il alors que j'étais déjà dans le couloir en direction de la salle informatique, sous mon sourire amusé.

J'allais enfin me chercher une robe pour la soirée pour le réveillon. Après une heure et demi de recherches intensives, je tombais enfin sur une robe en satin blanche descendant jusqu'à mi cuisse et à manche longue. Elle avait un décolleté plongeant jusqu'au nombril, qui était retenu au niveau de la poitrine par un lacet qui se croisait, fait satin parsemé de faux diamant. Je passais commande par téléphone et promis un supplément conséquent si celle-ci arrivait dans les quarante huit heures. Ayant enfin terminé cette tache qui ne m'enchantait guère j'allais à mon entretient avec Aro.

Je prenais place dans le canapé de mes parents adoptifs quand Aro prit parole.

**-Je voulais te demandé de te charger d'une discussion avec Byron pour moi.**

**-Sur quel sujet ?** demandai-je.

**-Je sais que tu restes et j'ai tout lieux de penser que Byron va en faire autant car il me semble que les relations qu'il entretient avec Heïdi deviennent de plus en plus sérieuses.**

**-Effectivement, je pense qu'ils sont de véritables compagnons.**

**-Oui j'en ai eu la confirmation par Marcus.**

**-J'en suis heureuse.**

**-Donc je voudrais que tu te charges de lui demander ses intentions, à savoir s'il veut rester avec nous et si cette vie lui convient ?**

**-Je pense qu'elle lui convient il me l'a avoué, de façon officieuse toute fois.**

**-Très bien, mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse sûre car s'il est d'accord, je le présenterais officiellement lors de la soirée du réveillon. Marcus aimerait l'avoir comme second garde, et j'aimerais en profiter pendant que Caïus est absent pour ne pas risquer d'attirer sa convoitise sur ton ami.**

**-Je pense que c'est plus sage effectivement. Et je pense également qu'il en sera très honoré, Marcus est une bonne personne et je sais que Byron l'apprécie au moins autant que moi.**

**-Par contre Bella j'aimerais que ceci reste entre nous. Nous l'officialiserons devant tout le monde ce jour là. Et bien sûr ce sera à toi de l'introduire.**

**-J'en serais très honorée.**

**-As-tu trouvé ta robe Bella ?** demanda Sulpicia qui venait de nous rejoindre avec Gaëtano.

**-Oui elle devrait arriver d'ici quarante huit heures,** lui répondis-je.

**-Bella,** nous coupa Aro.** Je voulais aborder avec toi un autre sujet. Nous allons laissé passer la soirée du réveillon et je pense que je t'enverrais Alec et toi en mission.**

-**J'en serais ravie,** lui répondis-je. **Et en quoi consistera-t-elle ?**

**-Nous devons arrêter les menaces que les Roumains font peser sur nous, mais avant toutes choses nous devons récolter le plus d'informations possible. Malheureusement pour nous ils sont très bien informés concernant nos pouvoir respectifs, de par ce fait je dispose donc de très peu d'éléments. Mais lorsque j'ai touché le vampire que vous avez ramené Alec et toi, j'ai appris qu'ils avaient établi une base dans le massif de Verkhoïansk en Russie. Nous attendrons de voir si nous subissons une attaque lors de cette cérémonie. Et puis nous agirons à ce moment là, pour le moment garde-le pour toi nous en parlerons à Alec le moment venu.**

J'allais répondre quand mon Téléphone se mit à vibrer, je pris connaissance du message.

_**-Tâche effectuée, Miss Volturi.**_

**-Je suis d'accord. Aro, Sulpicia permettez-moi de prendre congé si nous en avons terminé, j'ai encore quelques affaires personnelles urgentes à régler.**

**-Pourrions-nous savoir de quoi il retourne, enfin si cela n'est pas déplacé,** me demanda Sulpicia qui avait remarqué mon sourire conspirateur.

Je leur expliquais la farce de Démétri et Byron, et ce que je m'apprêtais à leur répondre. Bien évidemment j'avais eu l'aval de mes parents adoptifs, et surtout l'encouragement que j'avais intercepté dans l'œil malicieux d'Aro, qui pour m'aider ferait demander Démétri. Vu que je ne pouvais compter sur Alec, et pour Byron, il serait occupé avec Heïdi. Chance pour moi le jour du bal était dans trois jours je n'aurais donc pas longtemps à attendre, puisque bien évidemment je profiterais de la grande affluence qui régnera dans le château pour mettre à exécution mon plan. Mais en attendant il fallait que je cache les éléments qui me permettraient de pouvoir le mener à bien et il faut bien entendu prendre en compte le super sens olfactif de Démétri bien que de toute façon il ne saurait suspecter quoi que ce soit de cet ordre.

Les trois jours passèrent et j'étais aux aguets car je repensais à notre discussion avec Aro. J'étais encore plus minutieuse que je ne l'avais été si cela avait encore été possible car s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle j'étais attentive c'était bien pour mon travail. Mais lorsque j'en avais terminé et qu'il m'arrivait d'être de repos en même temps qu'Alec nous nous efforcions de rattraper toutes ses années perdues.

Mais pour l'heure tout le monde était au château nous avions réparti les gardes de façon à pourvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble enfin ça c'était la raison officielle. Nous étions comme d'habitude dans la chambre de Dimi, comme si cette pièce était notre quartier général. Nous discutions de tout moi j'étais avec Heïdi lui racontant que j'avais reçu ma robe et les chaussures que j'avais commandés la veille. Elle m'assura qu'elle passerait juste avant le commencement de la soirée pour me maquiller, effectivement ce n'était pas quelque chose pour laquelle j'étais douée. Ce qui bien évidemment fit rire tous nos congénères masculins. C'est donc sous les rires moqueurs de mes amis que le téléphone de Démétri se mit à sonner après avoir vérifié l'heure, je savais que c'était Aro qui demanderait à Dimi de le rejoindre. Le seul point que j'avais négligé dans mon plan c'est que j'aurais à gérer le pouvoir de mon empathe d'ami qui se mit à me regarder soupçonneux quand je ressentis de l'impatience au coup de téléphone.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu manigance Bella,** m'avait-il demandé.

Je tentais de remplacer ce sentiment par un autre assez vite, et le seul qui me vint tout de suite c'est celui de la luxure. Il me regardait de nouveau avec un sourire entendu.

**-Bien, vu que Démétri est attendu chez Aro. Comment allons nous nous occuper en attendant que la soirée commence?** Lançai-je alors que je me mis à embrasser Alec avec fougue.

**-Bonne idée. Tu viens ?** demanda Heïdi à son Byron. Ils sortirent à la suite de Démétri ce qui me donnait le champs libre.

Par contre Alec n'était pas franchement ravi de s'apercevoir que je m'étais jouée de lui.

**-Promis je me rattraperais, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer cette opportunité mon chéri,** lui avais-je susurré à l'oreille.

Et donc je filais à la bibliothèque où j'avais caché toutes mes photocopies et je m'attelais à la tâche d'en épingler le plus possible dans tout le château. En effet j'étais en train d'afficher le croquis qu'avait fait Edward suite à ma demande. Celui où Démétri et Byron étaient quasiment nus et enlacés devant mon étang avec comme légende « _**Je n'aime pas les minets, je préfère les vrais fauves**_ ». Je savais que ce coup là allait me coûter les foudres de mes deux amis, en tout cas de Démétri sans aucun doutes. Mais je devais leur montrer que j'aurais le dernier mot surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient alliés tous les deux contre moi.

Au bout d'une bonne heure où tous les murs du château avaient été recouvert d'au moins trois affiches au minimum, je retournais dans ma chambres pour me préparer.

Heïdi était passée et m'avait félicité pour ma rapidité d'action. Aucun des deux concernés n'avaient encore rien vu. Puisque Byron était en train de se préparer dans sa chambre. Et j'avais soigneusement éviter le trajet menant des appartement d'Aro à la chambre de Démétri. D'après Heïdi qui avait été prendre la température de certains invités déjà arrivés, ils étaient bien entendu tous hilares surtout que la plupart connaissaient Démétri, mais ceux qui étaient le plus amusés étaient les gardes et les maîtres eux mêmes.

**-Ils vont t'en faire baver Bella.**

**-Oui je le sais, mais bon tant pis pour eux. Je ne peux décemment pas leur laisser la main.**

**-Tu es aussi fière qu'un homme Bella. Par contre si tu peux éviter de leur dire que j'étais dans la combine ça m'arrangerait je n'ai pas envie de me passer de certains avantages de mon empathe préféré et je te jure que son pouvoir dans ses moments là c'est quelque chose,** me dit-elle un sourire en coin.

**-Heïdi je t'en prie ne me dis rien, je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne leur dirais pas si tu t'abstiens de me détailler ta vie sexuelle avec celui que je considère comme mon frère d'accord.**

**-Bon ça va, mais t'es trop coincée Bella.**

**-Je t'assure qu'elle est loin de l'être**, repris mon amour en rentrant à son tour dans la salle de bains, alors qu'Heïdi terminait de me maquiller. **Elle n'en parle peut-être pas mais ça ne ****l'empêche pas de maîtriser à la perfection son sujet,** lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil entendu sous mon air réprobateur qui les fit éclater de rire.

**-Non mais vous allez vous arrêtez oui, et puis je crois qu'il va être temps d'y aller non. Je dois arriver avant Byron et Démétri.**

C'est au bras de mon aimé que je rejoignis la salle de bal, notre entrée se fit remarquer quoique plus discrète quand même que la dernière que j'avais effectuée dans ce même lieux. D'ailleurs je remarquais quelques changements dans la décoration, les miroirs sur le pan de mur étaient toujours en place, mais le sol n'était plus recouvert de ce plancher mais de marbre, blanc et bleu, alors que les mur étaient recouvert de tentures bleu et argent. Un jolie mariage de couleur certes moins chatoyantes que les précédentes mais une très jolie décoration. Je reconnaissais bien là le goût assuré de Sulpicia.

Une fois dans la salle plusieurs sourires complices et amusés des gardes qui m'étaient destinés m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne la piste de danse où je valsais en compagnie de l'homme de ma vie. Il était d'une élégance à couper le souffle, et il dansait comme un Dieu. Puis je sentis arriver Démétri d'un pas plus ou moins rapide, rejoignant notre place nous attendîmes l'entrée de notre ami.

**-Tiens-toi prête le voilà,** me dit Alec avec son sourire en coin.

Il pénétra dans la salle en posant directement son regard sur moi, ses yeux auraient presque pu lancer des éclairs. Il s'apprêtait à me rejoindre lorsque la majorité des invités se mirent à rire ce qui eut pour effet de rajouter à sa rage contre moi.

**-Tu me le paieras Bella je te promets que tu vas le regretter,** me dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

**-Et alors je trouverais encore plus fort. Dimi chéri,** lui répondis-je avec un sourire amusé.

**-Ma chérie tu ne sais pas à qui tu viens de déclarer la guerre je t'assure.**

Je lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue et d'une voix enjôleuse je lui dit.

**-Que veux-tu que je fasse pour me faire pardonner.**

**-Elle est machiavélique,** dit-il en regardant Alec bien droit dans les yeux. **Elle sait que je ne résiste pas à cette moue.**

**-C'est pour ça qu'elle en abuse,** lui répondit mon aimé. En me serrant dans ses bras.

**-Bien puisque tu le demandes je sais ce que tu vas faire en attendant que je trouve comment me venger. Attends-moi une minute,** il partie en direction du Dj et de sa platine.

Il se retourna et me fit un sourire narquois, il s'adressa au Dj j'essayais bien d'entendre ce qu'il lui disait mais je n'y parvins pas. Il revient à nous et s'adressa à mon compagnon.

**-Tu m'excuseras Alec, mais je vais t'emprunter ta compagne pour réparer un peu les dégâts qu'elle a fait.**

**-Tant que tu n'es pas trop dur elle est toute à toi.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu me réserves ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Contrairement à toi rien que tu n'apprécieras pas. Tu aimes danser il me semble ?**

**-Oui, mais je redoute le pire.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de me venger ce soir. Juste profiter un peu de tes talents de danseuses que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprécier la dernière fois.**

Le morceau s'arrêta pour laisser place à une musique assez récente en comparaison à la valse qui venait de précéder. C'était le morceau d'un célèbre film que j'ai dû regarder au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois avec ma mère lorsque j'avais 15 ans, She's like The Wind, du célèbre film Dirty Dancing. Ainsi Dimi était un romantique enfin c'était avant de voir quel style de danse il voulait danser.

**-Rumba**, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

J'acquiesçais et nous débutâmes notre danse, il s'avéra que Démétri était un excellent danseur ce qui je dois l'avouer me surpris car derrière ses airs de joyeux luron hyper actif. D'ailleurs cela ne surpris pas que moi vu qu'une grande partie des danseurs s'étaient arrêtés pour nous regarder nous envoler sur la piste de danse. C'est vrai qu'en tant que vampire nous avions plus de facilité et de grâce mais d'après ce que j'avais pu voir beaucoup de vampires aussi bien masculins que féminins, ne maîtrisaient pas l'art de la danse.

**-Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?** lui demandai-je alors que j'étais contre lui le visage levé vers le sien fier. Renforçant la comédie de cette danse.

**-Un petit peu. À cause de toi je vais certainement devoir passé la soirée seul.**

**-Pas forcément je suis certaine que Gaëtano se fera une joie de te tenir compagnie.**

**-N'aggrave pas ton cas « ragazzina ».**

**-Il y avait longtemps tiens,** il m'adressa un sourire en réponse.

Nous finîmes notre danse, je me trouvais étroitement enlacée dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

Si ce n'avait pas été Démétri je crois que je me serais sentie mal surtout vis à vis d'Alec, mais Démétri était l'une des personnes la plus proche de moi avec Alec et Byron.

**-Tu m'avais caché que tu étais aussi bon danseur.**

**-Que veux-tu il y a encore pleins de surprises que tu ignores à mon sujet, ma belle,** me dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le crane.

C'est à cet instant que Byron et Heïdi firent leur entrée. Comme je m'y attendais Byron avait un sourire qui s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre, il savait que je leur avais réservé une entourloupe comme il aimait dire, vu que je ne les avais pas plus enguirlandé que ça, lorsque je les avais revu après l'incident avec Luis. Mais je ne m'attardais car j'avais encore certains devoirs à accomplir ce soir.

**-Excuse-moi Démétri je dois introduire Byron. **

**-Il fait son entrée aujourd'hui ?**

**-Oui c'est une surprise, je te laisse à tout à l'heure.**

Je me dirigeais vers Byron qui était encore à l'entrée de la salle comme je le lui avais demandé. Aro comme la dernière fois attira l'attention de ses convives.

**-Mes chers amis. Nous sommes heureux de vous réunir pour ce réveillon qui je l'espère s'avèrera tout aussi divertissant que ce début de soirée,** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé à l'égard de Démétri. Qui se renfrogna quand de nouveaux rires vinrent à se faire entendre.** Comme vous avez pu le constater Caïus ainsi que son épouse ont dû s'absenter pour une affaire urgente. Il est dommage qu'ils ne puissent partager ce merveilleux moment passé ensemble. Surtout que ce soir est l'occasion parfaite pour vous présenter un nouveau venu parmi nous qui s'avèrera j'en suis certain un garde d'exception.**

C'est à ce moment que je pris la place d'Heïdi aux côtés de Byron pour le mener à Aro afin qu'il puisse recevoir sa cape de garde officiel. Il me regardait avec son regard satisfait, je sentais qu'il était heureux et cela me rendait heureuse à mon tour, parce que nous allions rester ensemble, unis comme une véritable famille.

**-Veuillez accueillir notre ami Byron ****MacEway,** reprit Aro.

Byron et moi montions sur la petite estrade, une fois devant Aro je fis ce qu'avait fait Alec pour moi je me mis un retrait. Marcus s'approcha avec ce vêtement anthracite avec comme blason le taureau représentant ses armoiries. Il lui déposa le vêtement sur les épaule.

-**Je tiens à vous présenter officiellement Byron Volturi membre de la garde Royal au service de Marcus. Bella je t'en prie approche,** je m'exécutais et regardais celui qui avait pris la place d'un grand frère dans mon cœur, même si techniquement j'étais plus ancienne en tant que Vampire, mais en âge humain il était le plus âgé.

**-Ma fille a découvert Byron alors qu'il était dans les mains de sa transformatrice, elle l'a gardé auprès d'elle au péril de sa vie. Et nous lui en sommes reconnaissant car à ce jour notre ami dispose d'un pouvoir rare, l'empathie. Qui est d'ailleurs déjà très apprécié au sein de notre château. Bien que nous ayons déjà commencé les festivités il est de coutume que**** le nouveau-né ouvre la cérémonie avec une danse en compagnie de son transformateur**.** Ce rôle nous l'attribuerons donc à sa sauveteuse, ma Fille Bella.**

Les applaudissement fusèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce. Nous descendîmes de l'estrade alors que Byron tenait ma main élégamment une fois au centre de la piste.

**-Paraîtrait-il que tu es une bonne danseuse ?**

**-Paraîtrait-il oui.**

**-C'est-ce qu'on va voir. Quelle danse ?**

**-Oh mais c'est qu'il prendrait la grosse tête. Un tango,** lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il hocha la tête en direction du Dj sous les commentaires de tous les gardes et certains invités présents.

**-Pauvre Byron je l'aimais bien,** entendis-je Démétri plaisanter.

Mon cavalier en question lui renvoya un sourire arrogant. Ce qui me fit penser qu'il devait certainement maîtriser son sujet, il paraissait sûr de lui.

La musique commença et effectivement Byron se révéla être un très bon danseur, ce soir était la soirée des surprises. Nous poussions chacun l'autre à être plus technique et précis. Tout cela sous les ravissements de nos spectateurs, sur le milieu de notre démonstration je me laissais aller à apprécier ses compétences, laissant momentanément tomber cette petite compétition, il était bon danseur je lui reconnaitrais cela publiquement s'il le veut.

L'exhibition se termina sous les applaudissements du public car personne ne s'était remis à danser.

**-Tu n'es pas trop mauvaise comme danseuse,** me complimenta-t-il. Je rigolais.

**-Pas trop mauvaise, monseigneur est bien trop généreux avec moi,** me moquai-je. **Fais attention tu vas avoir la tête plus grosse qu'une pastèque. Où est-ce que tu as appris à danser, comme ça ?**

**-Je t'ai dit que j'étais riche, en fait c'est par ce que mes parents sont champions de danse. Ils ont plusieurs écoles sur tout le continent Américain et même en France maintenant, et surtout ce sont les consultants et les chorégraphes de tout le gotam hollywoodien.**

**-Évidemment en sachant cela dès le départ.**

**-Il n'y avait que toi qui n'était pas au courant apparemment Bella. Alors reconnais-le ne suis pas le meilleurs danseur avec lequel tu aies dansé ?**

**-Non, tu es bon mais tu n'es pas le meilleurs,** dis-je avec conviction.

**-Et puis-je savoir qui est meilleur que moi.**

**-Mais moi bien sûr,** affirma Alec en me prenant par la taille.

**-Oui c'est bien toi, le meilleur mon amour.**

**-Viens montrons lui à ce petit prétentieux de quoi nous sommes capable.**

Et il me traîna sur la piste sous les regards amusés de Démétri, Byron et Heïdi, alors que les autres couples dansaient autour de nous, nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre attendant que le prochain morceau ne démarre. J'entendis soudain le début d'une mélodie que j'avais déjà entendu mais je ne savais plus d'où, cela devait certainement être dans ma vie d'humaine, car tout ce que j'avais entendu depuis ma transformation était accessible à ma mémoire illimitée. Nous débutâmes un tango terriblement sensuel j'adorais danser en temps normal mais rien ne valait de danser avec Alec. Son regard de braise m'envoutait et si nous n'étions pas si nombreux dans cette salle nous aurions probablement jamais fini ce morceau. Byron et Heïdi arrivèrent nous rejoindre sur la piste, pas que je les ai vu, mais plutôt entendu juste à proximité de moi, car rien ne pouvait me faire me soustraire à l'emprise de mon homme même j'étais totalement hypnotisée, je ne voyais même pas qui j'avais autour de moi. Les derniers accords se faisaient entendre sur ma dernière figure qu'Alec posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**-Effectivement elle n'a pas ressenti avec moi la moitié de ce que tu lui as provoqué, je te le concède,** avoua Byron avec un clin d'œil en ma direction.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Aro et Marcus m'invitèrent à leur tour. Nous passâmes tous un agréable moment sans incidents, et j'en étais assez heureuse car c'était véritablement ma première vraie soirée au château.

Après le décompte je souhaitais mes vœux à tous mes proches puis je m'éclipsais car je devais appeler quelqu'un qui m'était également très cher.

**-Bonne Année ma vadrouilleuse préférée.**

**-Bonne année à toi aussi Garrett. Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Ben ça va nous sommes en famille avec les Cullen.**

**-Ah ! Ben écoute souhaites leur une bonne année de ma part. Et tu pourrais dire à Jasper, Emmett et Rose que je les appellerais dans la semaine.**

**-Je n'y manquerais pas. Et toi que deviens-tu ? T'as loupé ton coup de téléphone le mois dernier.**

**-Dis donc qui t'empêchais de m'appeler toi aussi ?** demandai-je outrée.

**-Tu démarres toujours aussi vite hein,** plaisanta-t-il.

**-Que veux-tu on ne se refait pas, enfin pas entièrement. Alors ta bonne résolution cette année ce sera quoi ?**

**-Me marier, je compte bien me marier dans année.**

**-Tu plaisantes ?**

**-Non je suis sérieux.**

**-Et où sont passé tes belles paroles sur le mariage et l'incapacité de ceux qui approuves ces théories à vivre heureux sans preuves matérielles ?**

**-Que veux-tu l'amour nous change.**

**-Ouais, si tu le dis. **

**-Et toi ta résolution ?**

**-Vivre heureuse avec l'homme de ma vie.**

**-Ça y est tu as réintégré le château ?**

**-Oui et je compte bien y rester. Byron également il a lui aussi trouvé sa moitié au château.**

**-J'en suis heureux pour vous. Et qui est-ce ?**

**-C'est Heïdi, et tu as raison l'amour change. Ce n'est plus la même femme.**

**-Et toi tu as ravalé ta fierté ?**

**-Oui, enfin j'en ai gardé un minimum sinon je ne serais pas une Volturi.**

**-Bien évidemment. Bella je voulais te demander est-ce que tu viendras à mon mariage ?**

**-J'en serais heureuse Garrett mais je ne te promets rien. Car je suppose que toute la branche végétarienne de ta famille sera présente.**

**-Bella, s'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi, et tu ne seras même pas obligée de leur parler. Et puis il n'y a pas que ces deux-là, tu t'entends avec les autres il me semble. Bien que j'admette qu'il est difficile de faire sans eux de par leur pouvoirs, ils sont assez comment dirais-je... Envahissant ?**

**-Oui j'en doute pas,** rigolai-je avec lui.

J'entendais Alec me rejoindre, il m'enlaça et écouta ma conversation sans plus d'intérêt, son attention étant accaparée par la base de mon cou qu'il parsemait de baiser.

**-Écoute je te promets d'y penser, envoie-moi une invitation tout de même,** repris-je tentant de garder un minimum de contenance vis à vis de mon interlocuteur.

**-Je ferais ça. Et dis à ton compagnon qu'il est impoli de te distraire comme je l'entends le faire alors que je n'ai que quelques minutes par mois avec toi.**

**-Bonne année Garrett,** fit Alec avec un sourire tentateur m'étant destiné.

**-Bonne année à toi aussi Alec. Bon je vais vous laisser à vos occupations, nous allons aller chasser. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre. Et à bientôt ma belle.**

**-À bientôt Garrett,** et je raccrochais.

Cette année ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'allais pas me ruiner en carte de vœux.

* * *

**Un chapitre plus léger et détendu, qui nous relaxe un peu avant de nous emballer de nouveau. **

**J'ai fais quelques recherches sur ce que j'avais en tête concernant les morceaux de danse. et si vous avez du temps.**

******Les fans de Démétri j'espère que vous apprécierez la petite danse, que je vous conseille de regarder avec le lien ci-dessous, faites un copier/coller.**  


Rumba avec démétri

.com/watch?v=W2PNJRshJbU&feature=fvw

Tango Byron .com/watch?v=BbPZpbQzfW8&feature=related

Tango Alec: **video**.**google**.fr/**videoplay**?**docid**=-**3672726202458757258 Je penses que vous aurez reconnu la séquence. je suis une grande fan et pour moi c'est un des meilleur morceaux et des plus sensuel. **

******Alors qu'en avez vous pensé?**  



	27. Chapter 27

**Hello tout le monde.**

**Un nouveau chapitre, et pas des moindres. C'est pour ce chapitre enfin surtout la fin de ce chapitre qui m'a inspiré cette fiction. **

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes.**

**Eldarien:** Oui l'action commence dans ce chapitre.

**Camille: **Je te remercie, j'ai dû me creuser la tête pour ne pas forcément tomber sur des farces déjà lu dans d'autre fics et je t'assure que certains auteurs ont fait le tour de la question. lol

**noleme:**Je te remercie pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup. Par contre je suis désolée je ne peux pas te révéler maintenant pour Démétri, parce que je ne me suis pas totalement décidée concernant sa personne. Alors pour le moment je ne sais pas trop, mais tu le sauras bientôt.

**Bonne lecture à toute. Rendez-vous en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

**-Humm ! Tu sais ce que je donnerais pour retrouver certains aspects de mon humanité en cet instant.**

**-Lesquels te manquent, ma puce ?**

**-Le sommeil, j'aimerais pouvoir me laisser porter par ma béatitude jusqu'à sombrer dans un profond sommeil tout en restant dans tes bras après ce genre de câlin.**

**-Oui effectivement ça à l'air tentant, mais même si nous ne pouvons pas dormir nous pouvons profiter de notre nouveau lit tranquillement.**

**-Tu saurais faire ça toi ?** demandai-je taquine.

**-Vu comme tu le prends certainement pas.**

Et il m'attrapa avec un rapidité déconcertante et me coinça sous lui et entreprit de me chatouiller, moi qui suis sensible à la moindre sensation d'effleurement sur ma peau je n'ose pas vous dire ce que provoque chez moi une séance de chatouilles intenses. Après une bonne dizaines de minutes de combats intensifs où je perdis sans avoir eu la moindre chance de remporter ne serait ce qu'une manche. Mon téléphone sonna.

**-Oui Aro.**

**-Bella pourrais-tu venir avec Alec s'il te plaît, nous devons parler.**

**-Nous arrivons dans une dizaines de minutes,** puis je raccrochais.** Le devoir nous appelle mon amour.**

**-Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru entendre. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?**

**-Aro t'en parlera lui-même. Allez ne traînons pas.**

Moins de sept minutes plus tard nous étions dans le bureau d'Aro douchés et pimpants.

**-Bien mes enfants,** dit Aro alors qu'il prenait place derrière son bureau. Marcus entra à son tour et s'installa dans un des fauteuils. **Bien tous le monde est présent. Comme j'en avais déjà informé Bella, nous allons devoir agir. Les attaques des Roumains se font de plus en plus fréquentes et beaucoup plus ciblées aussi. Nous ne pouvons plus rester sans rien faire. Mais avant d'agir dans la précipitation nous devons récolter le plus d'informations possible. C'est pourquoi vous devrez vous rendre sur place sans vous aire remarquer bien évidemment.**

**-Où devrons-nous aller maître ?** demanda Alec.

**-Quelque part dans le massif de Verkhoïansk en Russie,** répondit Marcus. **Bien entendu j'ai pris soin de vous trouver une carte, pour que vous puissiez quadriller la région plus efficacement.**

**-Maître sans vouloir remettre votre autorité en doute, mais ne serait-ce pas plus prudent que Bella reste au château ?**

**-Et pourquoi ça ?** le repris-je sèchement piquée au vif par sa réflexion.

**-Ne te méprends pas Bella. C'est juste que tu es leur principal cible, alors te jeter dans la gueule du loup je trouve cela un peu risqué.**

**-Tu as raison Alec, sauf qu'ils ignorent que j'organise cette expédition cet entretient restera dans ces murs, et vous ne devrez avertir personne, pas même Démétri et Byron. Pour eux vous partirez vous retrouvez dans le lieu de votre choix. Quand aux Roumains s'ils renvoient quelqu'un pour Bella il l'enverront ici ou alors en France, ils ne penseront pas à chercher à proximité de leur camp. Et puis elle est bien plus en sécurité avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, sans parler du fait que c'est aussi l'une de nos meilleures guerrières.**

**-Je m'en tiendrais à vos ordres maître,** abdiqua Alec. Je fus presque peinée qu'il ne me veuille pas avec lui pour cette mission. Mais j'étais consciente que cette réaction était pour me garder éloignée du danger.

**-J'aimerai que soyez au maximum discret, j'aimerai pouvoir compter sur un effet de surprise. C'est pour cela que je vous envoie tous les deux. Démétri aurait aussi très bien fait l'affaire, mais s'il vient à se faire prendre au milieu de ce que j'imagine être une armée il aura moins de chance que vous deux de s'en sortir vivant. Récoltez toutes les informations que vous pourrez, ne tuer que si vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement. Et surtout si cela venait à arriver avertissez-moi immédiatement qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de s'échapper, sinon nous ne sommes pas sûrs d'avoir une autre opportunité par la suite.**

**-Oui Aro nous le feront le plus discrètement possible.**

**-Bien vous partez demain cela vous laisse le temps de vous préparer, et d'avertir vos amis.**

**-Bien maître,** fit Alec en se levant.

**-Aro, Marcus à bientôt,** leur dis-je en prenant la carte que me tendait ce dernier.

Je sortis à la suite d'Alec, Sulpicia venait de rentrer je savais qu'elle était sortie pour faire du shopping, elle m'avait invité mais je voulais passer plus de temps possible avec Alec, j'avais alors décliné son offre. Elle y était allée avec Heïdi une compagne de choix pour ce genre d'activité, en tout cas bien plus compétente que moi c'était certain. Elle me prit dans ses bras sous le regard attendrit d'Aro et Alec, et les yeux indifférents de Gaëtano. C'était devenu une coutume, un genre de rituel mère-fille qui lui tenait à cœur et comme cela ne me dérangeait pas dans mes principes et dans ma prise de position je la laissais faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé, en effet j'aimais ces marques d'affections.

Elle me souhaita bonne chance et je partis avec Alec me préparer pour notre voyage, nous quadrillâmes tout le secteur concerné et autant dire que j'apprécierais d'être vampire pour ne plus ressentir le froid, et de pouvoir disposer d'une vitesse surnaturelle. Pendant qu'il réservait les vols nous emmenant jusqu'en Russie. Je finis de préparer nos sac, l'avantage d'avoir été nomade je savais comment préparer un sac de voyage digne de ce nom. Puis une fois toutes nos affaires bouclées nous allâmes rejoindre nos amis pour les informer de notre voyage en amoureux.

**-Et bien il vous en a fallu du temps à tous les deux,** lâcha Démétri alors qu'il tenait une manette de jeu à côté de Byron.

**-Nous avions besoin de parler d'un sujet qui me tenait à cœur,** mentit Alec. Je vis les yeux de mon empathe se froncer je lui fis un signe que tout allait bien, en espérant qu'il ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il est extrêmement difficile de pouvoir mentir à quelqu'un capable de détecter vos humeurs.

**-Nous allons partir en voyage tous les deux pour nous retrouver un peu pendant quelques temps,** je vis Démétri et Byron relâcher leur attention de leur écran de télévision pour nous regarder sceptiques.

**-Ben quoi ?** ajoutai-je.** Ce n'est pas comme nous vous annoncions que j'étais enceinte, n'exagérez pas non plus. C'est juste une petite retraite en amoureux, je pense qu'on y a droit non ?**

**-Oui mais c'est juste que nous sommes surpris,** avoua Dimi.

**-Vraiment très surpris**, reprit Byron avec un regard plus intense navigant d'Alec à moi. **Et vous partez quand ?**

**-Demain de bonne heure ? Enfin dans quelques heures quoi,** lâcha Alec d'une apparence calme, alors que je savais qu'il était intérieurement en train de maudire Byron et son pouvoir.

**-C'est rapide,** rétorqua le nouveau-né.

**-Tu me connais, je suis tout sauf patiente,** m'énervai-je. **Byron vient avec moi, s'il te plaît, je voudrais aller chasser avant de partir.**

Je vis Alec me regarder me demandant implicitement de ne rien lui dévoiler. Mais comment faire autrement alors qu'il sait pertinemment que nous lui mentons.

C'est en compagnie de mon protégé que nous prîmes la route nous menant sur un de mes terrains de chasse le plus proche.

**-Bon tu vas me dire pourquoi vous nous mentez, tous les deux ?**

**-Tu sais que tu es exaspérant Byron. À ton avis quelles sont les raisons qui nous pousseraient Alec et moi à vous mentir à vous ?**

**-Un ordre, je pense. Oh vous partez en mission. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pris la peine de réfléchir.**

**-J'ai remarqué oui.**

**-Et je suppose que si vous avez l'ordre de ne pas en parler c'est qu'il y aurait une taupe dans le château.**

**-Je ne sais pas, c'est possible. Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous devons partir et garder notre destination secrète,** nous étions arrivés sur mon terrain de jeu. **Écoute Byron je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi tout ça, mais tu dois nous faire confiance au moins à nous Démétri, Alec et moi.**

**-Et Heïdi, **reprit-il, avec un air de reproche.

**-Oui excuse-moi Heïdi aussi. Tout ça pour te dire que dans l'avenir il est possible que l'un de nous réagisse de la même manière et fasse des cachoteries aux autres, ce n'est pas forcément mal surtout si cela vient de l'un de nous. Ton statut impose certaines règles dont celles d'obéir et autant j'ai confiance en toi et tu sais que je ne mens pas. Autant je ne remettrais pas un ordre en cause et tu n'as pas à le faire non plus. Je suis sûre que Démétri a compris que nous lui mentions mais il sait que cela peut venir d'un ordre alors il s'adapte.**

**-C'est encore un peu flou tout ça pour moi. Mais je sais que je peux compter sur Alec pour prendre soin de toi.**

**-Tu sais que normalement ce devrait être le contraire c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi.**

**-Ouais, comme si tu faisais toujours les choses logiquement. Bon allez va chasser, par contre je t'accompagne, désolé j'ai été briefé je dois rester à porter d'oreille sinon je risque de perdre un morceau de mon corps, dixit Démétri.**

**-Vous êtes étouffant,** me plaignis-je. **Allez viens on y va.**

Nous embarquions enfin, notre vol avait déjà du retard, c'est à ce demander comment faisait ces humains. Nous prîmes places avant tout le monde l'avantage des premières classes. Ce qui ne déplut pas à certaines de nos hôtesses de bord quand elles virent mon compagnon, je craignais que le manège de séduction ne recommence, mais là je serais certainement moins conciliante, que la fois précédente avec Edward. Je sais qu'il ne me tromperait jamais et encore moins avec une humaine, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement que de ressentir de la jalousie. J'étais fière que tout le monde m'envie mais elles pouvaient le faire plus discrètement tout de même. Ça n'a pas loupé cela faisait dix minutes que nous avions décollé que nous avions déjà eu la visite de deux des hôtesses.

-**Où vas-tu ?** me demanda mon compagnon.

**-Arranger un désagrément, je reviens tout de suite,** lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je m'approchais de l'espace où elles étaient sensées préparer les rafraîchissements pour certains passagers. Je les entendis alors glousser et détailler mon Alec comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, cela me mit dans une colère mesurée certes mais en colère tout de même. Je n'étais pas pour le meurtre d'humains en général, mais je crois en fait que je ferais bien des exceptions avec les humaines.

**-Mademoiselle vous n'avez rien à faire ici, cet espace est réservé au personnel,** me déclara une hôtesse blonde et prétentieuse.

**-Je venais seulement pour ajuster un point particulier. Je pense que vous me remettez toutes ? Oui je suis bien celle qui accompagne comment venez-vous de le nommer à l'instant ? Ah ! Oui le beau mâle à qui vous feriez bien la fête. C'est bien ça ?** elle me regardèrent choquées.** Juste pour vous avertir à l'avance je ne suis pas seulement son accompagnatrice telle que vous semblez l'espérer je suis aussi sa compagne, de plus je peux vous certifier que vous ne ****l'intéressez pas le moins du monde. Alors cessez de venir nous importuner toutes les cinq minutes je ne le supporterai pas, et mon compagnon non plus d'ailleurs. Mais si malgré mon injonction vous persistiez je pense que d'une part ce sera lui qui vous le fera savoir et je peux vous assurer également qu'il est aussi beau qu'il a mauvais caractère et ce n'est pas peu dire, mais de surcroît je me verrais obligée de déposer une plainte au sein de votre compagnie. Et je pense que ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez ? Donc pour résumer nous n'avons besoin de rien et nous n'aurons besoin de rien durant toute la durée du vol, dans le cas contraire nous saurons vous appeler. Est-ce bien clair mesdames ?**

Elle hochèrent toutes la tête en signe d'assentiment.

**-Bien vous voyez vous pouvez être serviable quand vous le voulez.**

Et je tournais les talons pour retourner auprès d'Alec. Bon c'est vrai que j'y suis allée un peu fort mais je ne me vois pas rester six heures à être dérangée toutes les cinq minutes, par des humaines harcelées par leur hormones, j'ai bien assez à faire avec les miennes.

**-Serais-tu jalouses ma puce ?** me demanda l'homme de ma vie.

**-Pas le moins du monde, je tiens seulement à ma tranquillité,** lui assurai-je. Même s'il n'était pas empathe il avait vu tout de suite que je mentais.

**-Ben alors cela ne t'embêteras pas de savoir alors que tu t'es trompée lorsque tu leur as dit que je n'étais pas intéressé,** je haussais les sourcils.

**-...**

**-Pour être honnête elles m'intéressent et une plus que les autres d'ailleurs.**

**-Ben ne te prive pas. Je serais bien embarrassée d'être une entrave au plaisir de ta petite personne,** lançai-je sarcastiquement. **À moins que tu veuilles que j'aille dès à présent m'excuser de la gêne occasionnée vers ces si charmantes et si fragiles petites choses.**

Je n'avais pourtant pas prévu de me fâcher après Alec. Mais jouer avec cette petite faiblesse que j'avais laissé transparaître m'avait mit les nerfs en pelote.

**-Que tu es belle quand tu es jalouse,** me dit-il alors qu'il m'embrassa dans le cou.

Un endroit sensible, ajoutez à cela son souffle chaud et son haleine envoutante, je ne fondais plus j'étais déjà totalement liquéfiée. Il le savait le traître car il se recula pour laisser apparaître son sourire ravageur, bien que j'étais de constitution solide de par ma nature spéciale. Je ne pouvais que défaillir devant tant de magnificence. Je les comprenais ces humaines, il était tout simplement irrésistible.

**-Alec arrête ça, l'avion ne sera jamais assez solide, rappelle-toi notre lit. Et les passagers ni survivraient pas non plus si je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.**

**-C'est bien dommage,** me dit-il toujours sans se départir de son sourire. Je décidais de fermer les yeux histoire d'échapper à son envoutement.

**-Tu ne veux pas savoir quelle hôtesse m'attire le plus?**

**-Alec ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi**.** D'une, je ne suis pas d'humeur et de deux, je risquerais de me fâcher et ce serait dommage de devoir rentrer à Volterra sans même avoir commencé la mission. Non ?**

**-Ma chérie, tu sais que tu es la seule femme de ma vie. Quand je te dis que tu trompais sur l'intérêt que je pouvais leur porter. C'est un intérêt purement gustatif dont je te parlais et surtout la petite brunette, son odeur est un véritable ravissement**

**-Les hommes, vampires ou humains il n'y a bien que les même « intérêts » qui vous dominent,** il me regardait avec curiosité.

**-...**

**-L'estomac et le sexe, mon amour. Et pas forcément dans cet ordre là.**

**-La vie serait bien triste sans distraction ma chérie, imagine une éternité alors.**

Le reste du voyage se déroula tranquillement, après deux changement nous arrivâmes enfin à Verkhoïansk. Nous débarquâmes alors que tout le monde même habiller plus que chaudement claquaient des dents, nous nous sentions bien. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'hôtel où Alec nous avait réservé une chambre. Une fois installés nous dépliâmes la carte pour établir nos futures itinéraires. À partir du lendemain nous passerons tout le temps que durera notre séjour dans le paysage hostile que représentait cette partie du monde. Je connaissais ces lieux, je les avais visité avec Garrett dans ma période nomade, vu que c'était sa patrie il avait voulu me montrer la beauté de son pays, une beauté froide, certes mais on avait l'impression de se perdre dans l'immensité de ses panoramas.

Le lendemain nous prîmes, enfin la route. J'avais l'impression de revivre mon ancienne vie mais avec Alec à la place de Garrett, ce qui ne me gênait aucunement bien au contraire. Tout comme avec Garrett, Alec restait silencieux ce que j'appréciais énormément, car cela me permettait de réfléchir sereinement. Nous avions terminé une bonne partie de notre tracé et nous allions commencer le prochain, quand Alec me demanda.

**-C'était comme ça avec Garrett ?**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Tu étais aussi renfermée sur toi ?**

**-Oui je crois que je me suis replongée dans mes anciennes habitudes, je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise**

**-Ce n'est pas grave c'est juste que cela me fait bizarre de voir une autre version de toi. C'est comme si tu avais plusieurs personnalités, c'est assez déroutant.**

**-Je ne comprends pas ?**

**-Ben tu as une façon d'être avec nous à Volterra, j'en ai découvert une autre lorsque tu étais avec Byron et Edward, et maintenant je vois que tu avais un comportement encore totalement différent lorsque tu étais avec Garrett. Mais le plus surprenant c'est que tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ces changements. Cela fait presque 13 heures que tu ne m'as pas adressé la paroles.**

**-Tant que ça ?** demandai-je ébahie.

**-Oui depuis que nous avons commencé notre quadrillage.**

**-Je suis désolée mon amour.**

Je l'embrassais avec douceur. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que cela faisait autant de temps que je gardais le silence. Mais il avait raison sur un point c'est que j'avais adopté le comportement que j'avais avec Garrett. Nous pouvions passer des journée entières à sillonner le monde ensemble sans nous adresser la parole, et je reproduisais ce schéma avec Alec.

**-Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison, mais je pense que c'est le fait de voyager de cette façon qui fait ressortir mes vielles habitudes de cette époque. Et comme tu peux t'en douter ce n'était pas la plus belle période de ma vie. Garrett mis à part car j'aimais sa présence même si nous n'étions pas très bavards.**

**-Effectivement le connaissant vous deviez passer des semaines sans vous adresser la parole.**

**-N'exagère pas, le plus longtemps a été quatre jours, je crois.**

**-Ne te sens pas obligée de me le prouver. Parce que moi je ne suis pas lui et 13 heures je crois que c'est le maximum dont je suis capable en tout cas avec toi.**

Et c'est ainsi que nous avions terminé une autre partie du quadrillage sans toujours rien trouver. Mais dans ce paysage escarpé cela ne me surprenait pas. Ils avaient eu une bonne idée de venir établir leur camp ici.

Puis alors que nous étions à mi parcours du troisième pan du quadrillage , nous détectâmes une odeur de vampire. Je vis Alec se raidir et se renfrogner comme lorsque quelques chose le contrariait profondément. Moi aussi cette odeur me perturbait car je la connaissait, cela faisait six mois que je l'avais croisée.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu connais ce vampire ?** Il allait me répondre quand nous entendîmes des pas se rapprocher rapidement de nous.

Je me retournais et me positionnais. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé celui-là. Et là il était seul, c'est moi qui avait l'avantage du surnombre cette fois-ci, contrairement à la dernière fois où nos routes s'étaient croisées.

Comme je m'y attendais il arriva avec un sourire perfide sur ses lèvres ce qui valu un grognement de ma part.

**-Et bien si je m'attendais à te revoir ma Belle, le hasard fait merveilleusement les choses.**

**-Je peux t'affirmer que la réciproque n'est pas vraie James.**

**-Tu le connais ?** me demanda mon aimé.

**-Oui c'est le troisième vampire qui m'avaient acculé dans cette ruelle à Dijon le jour où j'ai sauvé Byron.**

**-C'était lui ?** demanda-t-il alors que je sentais sa colère monter de niveau.

-**Du calme beau-frère. C'était avant de fréquenter ta sœur.**

**-Non c'est pas vrai !** m'exclamai-je. Pour toute réponse j'eus le droit à rire glacial du fameux James, et d'un hochement de tête de la part d'Alec dépité.

**-Ma sœur sait-elle où tu te trouves.**

**-Je ne lui cache rien. Bien que de toute façon nous ne soyons pas mariés. Après tout elle est bien parti en mission elle. Mais si j'avais su que nous ferions tous partie de la même famille, Bella. Ah !** dit-il avec un ton de déception.** Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Laurent, j'aurais dû persévérer avec toi. Quel dommage et dire que tu aurais pu avoir la chance de goûter à mes talents.**

**-Tu as beau être le compagnon de ma sœur, si tu continues je vais te faire regretter d'avoir une langue** **crois-moi,** le menaça Alec.

**-À ce que je vois la jalousie est une affaire de famille. Mais ne t'en fais pas Alec, nous sommes justement de la même famille. Il y a moindre mal dans ce cas là, tu ne crois pas?. Et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de convoiter ta compagne, après tout quel vampire n'a pas eu accès aux faveurs de ta belle. D'après ta sœur elle serait loin d'être farouche.**

Un grognement se fit entendre en provenance de la gorge de mon aimé. Il fallait que je change la direction que prenait les événements.

**-Que fais-tu là James ?**

**-Je viens voir des amis. D'ailleurs je suis persuadé qu'ils apprécieront de vous recevoir. Mais quelques choses me dit que vous êtes également au courant de leur présence dans la régions.**

**-Ainsi c'était toi le traître. Tu t'es servi de ma sœur pour pouvoir récolter des informations sur nous.**

**-Pas exactement, en fait je ne me suis aucunement servi de ta sœur pour avoir des informations sur vous. Mais pour en avoir sur elle,** dit-il en me désignant. **Vois-tu quand je t'aie croisé il y a six mois de cela, j'ai eu ce que les humains appellent un coup de cœur ou un coup de foudre, je ne sais pas quelles expressions serait la plus appropriée. Mais après t'avoir laissé avec ton humain, nous avons été chasser avec Laurent, Victoria étant trop contrariée pour nous accompagner. Enfin c'est la raison qu'elle nous avait fourni. Comme tout le monde le sait elle est venu te rejoindre pour tenter d'en finir avec toi. Quand le lendemain nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'elle ne revenait pas nous l'avons cherchée, puis j'ai fini par flairer**** une piste assez ancienne menant dans une campagne isolée. Là nous y avons vu les restes d'un ****buché. Laurent avait failli intervenir sur le champ. Mais nous avons entendu une voiture remonter jusqu'à chez toi, comme tu n'étais plus seule. Il valait mieux ne pas intervenir pour le moment. Nous nous sommes éloignés. Laurent ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, la façon de t'envoyer en enfer. C'est alors que je me suis rappelé ton nom et que j'ai proposé à Laurent d'infiltrer le château pour avoir des informations sur toi. Mais malheureusement pour moi il y avait déjà un traqueur dans vos murs. Puis j'ai croisé Jane et je me suis aperçu que mon charme agissait plus facilement sur elle que sur toi. Donc j'en ai usé et je l'ai charmé pour faire d'elle ma compagne. Mais cet abruti de Laurent s'est allié avec un groupe de vampires qui avaient pour mission de t'éliminer. Heureusement pour moi vous les avez détruit. Ma curiosité s'est amplifiée quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des contrats sur toi. J'ai voulu ma part moi aussi, autant allier travail et plaisir quand cela est possible. Tu ne pense pas? C'est pour cela que j'ai interrogé aussi discrètement que je le pouvais Jane. Ce qui a été relativement facile je te l'avoue, car elle te voue une haine féroce. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais ta belle-sœur ne rêve que du jour où ton** **magnifique petit corps sera à la proie des flammes. Je voulais avoir juste un peu de temps, car comme tu vivais avec ton nouveau-né et un autre vampire et télépathe qui plus est. Il me fallait un plan d'action, c'est pour cela que j'ai rejoint un groupe qui s'est associé avec les Roumains.**

**-Vous êtes combien?** demandai-je.

**-Tu es bien trop curieuse pour ton bien ma belle. Mais sache une chose c'est que beaucoup de personne voient d'un très mauvais œil ta présence au sein du trio royal, surtout depuis que tu as décidé de rester à Volterra. C'est une aberration, un vampire avec une tare dégénérescente devenir la progéniture du membre le plus influant de la famille royale. Tu es vraiment très mal vu au sein de notre communauté. Un vampire végétarien on aura tout vu,** relata t-il dégoûté.

**-Je n'ai que faire de ce que toi ou tes militants pensiez de mon régime. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être une bonne guerrière et l'une des meilleure garde de la famille royale. Maintenant tu vas bien gentiment nous dire tout ce que tu sais. Comme où se trouve le campement ? Combien êtes-vous ? Qui est le traître du château ?**

**-Et tu veux que je te fasse le tout par écrit en triple exemplaires. C'est demandé avec tellement de gentillesse. Comment pourrais-je refuser.**

**-Le sarcasme ne te mènera à rien. Tu n'es pas en position de négocier. Tu obéis c'est tout !** s'emporta Alec. Je le comprenais apprendre que ce vampire venait de se servir de sa propre sœur pour pouvoir tuer sa compagne. Il avait de quoi être énervé.

**-Je suis désolé Alec mais vois-tu je ne suis pas seul, d'ici quelques minutes un groupe que je venais rencontrer participera à notre petite...** il laissa sa phrase en suspend. **En fait ils seront là beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.**

**-Sauf que tu oublies que même si vous étiez une armée, vous ne m'impressionneriez pas pour autant. Mon pouvoir vous réduira tous à l'impuissance, et je vous tuerais aussi facilement que je tuerais un humain.**

**-Non pas tous, ta femelle n'est pas le seul vampire à être un bouclier capable de te bloquer. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle est assez puissante. Mais le notre le sera assez pour arriver à nous laisser l'avantage du surnombre. N'est-ce pas Jean ?** demanda-t-il à l'un des vampires qui venaient de prendre place à ses côtés.

Je regardais Alec et je sentis qu'il avait déjà déployé son don. Effectivement sur les six vampires présents, quatre étaient encore libre de leurs mouvements.

-**Bien sûr par contre il va falloir que vous le maîtrisiez rapidement car je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir sous la pression de son pouvoir.**

**-Bien ! Mon cher beau-frère que dirais-tu d'un petit face à face ?** demanda James.

Je vis Alec se positionner, je fis pareil.

**-Quelle est mignonne,** cracha un des trois vampires qui se tenaient devant moi. **Que crois-tu pouvoir faire seule face à nous trois.**

**-Approche je vais te montrer.**

Puis je sentis un courant d'air à mes côtés. Alec venait d'engager son combat contre James. Et j'en fis autant tous les vampires restant – hormis le bouclier – s'élancèrent sur moi. Je me jetais au sol, faisant une roulade pour pouvoir me retrouver derrière le plus rapide des deux. Un petit brun, assez trapu tout de même. Je le saisis par les jambes provoquant ainsi sa chute. Puis une fois à terre avec la dextérité qui m'était coutumière je la lui arrachais. Je devais d'ailleurs cette prise à Alec, c'est lui qui me l'avait inspiré le jour où il avait torturé mon agresseur. L'autre vampire tenta de m'attraper par les cheveux, ce qu'il réussit à faire mais d'une clef de bras un peu violente je réussis à le faire lâcher prise. Par contre il réussit à me planter ses crocs dans la chair de mon épaule. Ce qui me mit dans un colère noire. Son venin me brûlait et cela me rappelait le mauvais souvenir de ma confrontation d'avec Jane. Je me saisis de sa tête alors que ses dents déchiquetaient mon épaule et d'un geste minutieusement étudié avec Jasper je l'étêtais avec facilitée. De l'autre côté j'entendis également un hurlement de douleur, qui attira mon attention. C'était James qui venait de perdre un bras. Mon attention étant accaparée par le combat d'Alec je ne fis pas attention que le bouclier ainsi que le petit trapu réussirent à tous les deux à immobiliser. Celui au sol me maintenait les pieds empêchant ainsi mes déplacements et l'autre tentait de m'arracher également un de mes bras. Je constatais qu'il avait vraiment très peu d'entraînement car avec le temps qu'il prit j'aurais moi réussi à lui arracher les deux siens. Il me faisait mal, il me restait un bras de libre, j'essayais de lui porter un coup mais il l'esquiva, je sentais mon membre commencer à s'étirer et je savais qu'il allait bientôt céder. C'est là que j'entendis un nouveau hurlement mais cette fois-ci je ne tournais pas la tête pour regarder. Alec arriva et avec précision réussit en un coup à arracher la tête du corps du bouclier. Ce qui fit que tout le monde tomba sous le pouvoir de mon aimé ce qui me soulagea. Je finis de démembrer les deux vampires qui en avaient après moi avec l'aide d'Alec, sans un mot.

Une fois terminé j'allumais un feu et je jetais les morceaux des corps que nous venions de démanteler pendant qu'Alec s'occupait des deux autres, ceux que le bouclier n'avait pas pu protéger de son pouvoir dès le début des combats.

**-Bella qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu avais le dessus et l'instant d'après tu étais sur le point de te faire démembrer.**

**-J'ai entendu hurler, j'ai cru que c'était toi.**

**-Bella, j'ai beau ne pas avoir été formé par Jasper je suis un bon combattant moi aussi et même sans mon pouvoir.**

**-Oui je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je sais que tu es capable de t'en tirer tout seul. C'est juste que j'ai eu peur un centième de seconde de te perdre, et ils ont profité de cette inattention.**

**-Bella on va passer un accord tous les deux. Si nous venons de nouveau à être ensemble lors d'un combat que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, nous devrons nous concentrer sur nos adversaires jusqu'à ce que toute menace soit totalement éradiquée. Compris ?**

**-Compris,** je l'embrassais pour sceller notre accord, et surtout pour trouver un peu de réconfort.** Que faisons nous de celui-ci?** demandai-je en regardant les morceaux du corps de James**.**

**-Tu le prends sous ton bouclier j'aimerai qu'il profite de toutes sensations lorsque je vais l'envoyer au bucher.**

**-Tu es sadique mon amour ! C'est pour ça que tu lui as laissé la tête ? J'adore.**

**-Merci,** me dit-il avec ce sourire carnassier que j'adore tant.

Je fis ce que m'avait demandé mon aimé je pris James sous mon bouclier et de nouveau des cris de douleurs se firent entendre.

**-Tais-toi !** ordonna Alec**. Tu sauras qu'il n'est jamais bon de s'en prendre à un Volturi que ce soit à ma sœur ou bien à ma compagne. Maintenant tu pourras en parler avec ceux qui t'attendent de l'autre côté pour ces même raisons.**

**-Tu viendras me voir très bientôt crois-moi,** lâcha James avant d'être jeté au feu par un Alec méprisant.

Des cris d'agonies s'élevèrent dans les cieux durant la petite minute qui suivit, avant que le feu abrège enfin notre calvaire auditif.

**-Nous devrions demander à Aro ce que nous devons faire,** proposa Alec.

**-Je m'en charge par contre laisse ton pouvoir actif pour le moment on ne sait jamais.**

Il hocha la tête signe qu'il approuvait cette idée. Bien que l'on se doutait que leur QG ne devait pas être à proximité car avec tous ces hurlements. Nous aurions certainement dû voir plus de monde rappliquer. Je pris mon téléphone et contactais mon père.

**-Bella. Avez-vous de nouvelles informations ?** me demanda Aro sans préambule, le fait que je l'avais contacté un plus tôt dans la journée, nous épargnait les politesses d'usages et dans ce cas précis cela ne me vexa pas.

**-Oui ! Nous avons eu un problème. Nous avons été obligé de tuer six vampires. Dont James le compagnon de Jane qui se trouve être le troisième vampires que j'ai croisé à Dijon le soir de la morsure de Byron.**

**-Est-ce qu'il est notre taupe ?**

**-Il nous a avoué qu'il en avait après moi, entre autre à cause de plusieurs contrats qui courraient sur ma tête. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit notre taupe. Nous avons appris également qu'il y a plusieurs groupes associés aux Roumains, nous ne les avons pas encore trouvé. Nous vous appelons pour savoir ce que nous devons faire ?**

**-C'est vraiment risqué Bella. Même avec Alec à tes côtés je crois qu'il serait plus sage de rentrer à Volterra et de nous préparer le plus tôt et le mieux possible.**

**-Aro nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont ? Nous ne savons pas si nous avons assez de soldats pour faire face à cette éventuelle attaque.**

**-Je sais mais, la présence d'Alec et la tienne seraient préférable à nos côtés, avec vous deux dans nos rangs, même s'ils sont largement plus nombreux devraient suffire à stabiliser nos chances.**

**-C'est vrai,** admis-je à contre cœur.

Je voulais vraiment avoir le maximum d'informations concernant l'ennemi et surtout connaître le nom de la taupe car il y en avait une c'était évident, nous avions des doutes jusqu'à présent, mais notre petite discussion avec James avait renforcé mes craintes. Comment pouvait-il savoir que je vivais avec un télépathe ? S'il s'était approché Edward l'aurait entendu et malgré ses actes peu délicats me concernant je reste persuadée qu'il m'aurait protégée d'une quelconque menace, et d'une éventuelle intrusion dans notre périmètre. Comment aurait-il pu également savoir que j'avais réintégré et surtout décidé de rester au château ? Vu que cette décision avait été prise après le départ de Jane.

**-J'aimerai quand même rester un jour ou deux supplémentaire pour être sûre de ne passer à côté de** **quelque chose cela vous laissera le temps de rappeler tous nos gardes en mission. Et peut-être arriverons-nous à récolter plus d'informations que nécessaires**. **Avec Alec on va se séparer, l'un de nous deux restera à proximité de l'aéroport pour être sûrs qu'ils ne s'envolent pas vers Volterra**** sans que nous soyons au courant. Et l'autre cherchera encore.**

**-Ton idée est valable mais toutefois trop risquée Bella. Ils en ont principalement après toi, tu ne peux pas te séparer d'Alec.**

Je voyais Alec du coin de l'œil qui approuvait d'un hochement de tête la raisonnement de mon père.

**-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Nous devons avoir le maximum d'informations, dont deux qui nous seront véritablement essentielles. Qui est notre taupe ? Et surtout combien seront-ils ?**

**-Tu es trop obstiné Bella !** déclara-t-il, frustré de ne pouvoir avoir plus de contrôle sur moi. Mais il savait que j'avais raison, la seule raison qui faisait qu'il ne voulait pas accepter ma requête était le fait que j'étais sa fille.

**-Aro, vous savez que j'ai raison. Ce qui vous empêche de d'accrédité mon idée est que vous avez peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose. Mais je suis avant tout une garde Aro et vous devez me traiter comme telle. Et si cela peut vous rassurer je me propose de rester à la surveillance de l'aéroport et pas plus de deux jours. Dans quarante huit heures que nous ayons trouvé de nouvelles informations ou non nous rentrerons.**

Je n'entendis que le silence. Je savais qu'il était en pleine réflexion il luttait entre sa raison et son instinct de protection me concernant. Puis je l'entendis souffler, je compris alors que j'avais gagné ma cause.

**-Très bien Bella. Mais vous vous en tenez à ce que tu viens de dire. Tu restes à proximité de l'aéroport et tu laisses à Alec le soin de chercher leur camp. Bella si tu ne respectes pas cela...**

**-Je respecterais ma parole Aro ne vous en faites pas je ferais attention à moi. Je reviendrais à Volterra en un seul morceaux, je vous le promets.**

**-Très bien, je veux un coup de téléphone toutes les douze heures pour chacun de vous c'est bien compris ?**

**-Oui nous avons compris Aro. Ne vous inquiétez pas nous ferons attention.**

**-Bien, je vais vous laisser à vos recherche je vais prendre des dispositions pour éloigner Sulpicia du château le temps que la menace persiste.**

**-N'informez personne de sa destination. Que nous soyons certain qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite.**

**-Non je prendrais toutes les mesures nécessaires à sa sécurité. Toi ne te soucie de rien d'autre que toi et de ta mission.**

**-Très bien nous vous laissons nous allons reprendre nos recherches. Au revoir Aro à dans douze heures.**

**-Précise. Faites attention à vous.**

Et il raccrocha. Je le sentais, des heures sombres s'annonçaient sans que nous sachions de quel côté viendrait la menace. Je crois que c'est cela le plus frustrant avoir seulement une partie des informations, sans les petits détails qui nous permettraient de pouvoir faire face sereinement. Ce qui me rendait encore plus dingue était de savoir que quelqu'un dans nos murs trahissait les miens, qu'il mettait volontairement en danger tous ceux que j'aimais. Et si j'arrivais à savoir qui était cette taupe je jure que je m'en occuperais personnellement. Alec lors de sa dernière séance de torture m'avait donné quelques bonnes idées, que je rêverais de pouvoir mettre en pratique sur cette petite frappe.

**-Bella tu es sûre de vouloir que l'on se sépare ?**

**-Je suis certaine que c'est la meilleure solution et tu le sais aussi. Arrêtez de me couver. Je sais que j'ai traversé quelques épreuves qui peuvent vous faire douter de mes compétences à me défendre et me protéger seule. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix nous devons réunir le maximum d'informations, ils sont bien plus informés que nous ne le sommes et ils disposent en plus d'un informateur dans nos murs.**

**-Ce n'est pas sûr ça Bella nous n'avons pas de preuve.**

**-J'en suis certaine. Comment James aurait pu savoir qu'Edward était télépathe. Il ne nous a jamais approché quand Edward était avec moi.**

**-Ma sœur aurait pu le lui dire,** effectivement, je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité, ce qui bizarrement me surpris.

**-Mais comment aurait-il su que j'avais pris la décision de rester au château?** **Ta sœur était déjà partie. Elle ne le sait toujours pas enfin, peut-être que James le lui a appris. Mais on sait que cela ne vient pas d'elle.**

**-Oui je n'avais pas prêté attention à ça,** il réfléchit quelques instants puis m'annonça. **Je ne voudrais pas paraître sur-protecteur, mais fait vraiment très attention. Reste toujours entourée d'humains.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi c'est moi qui ai la tâche la plus facile. Toi par contre ne fait rien d'inconsidéré. Si tu as le moindre doute appelle-moi je ne serais qu'à une petite vingtaines de minutes de toi.**

**-Pareil pour toi.**

Il m'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Si j'avais été superstitieuse j'aurais certainement eu peur. Mais au fond de moi je sentais qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Après tout quelle chance y avait-il pour qu'il y ait un autre bouclier tel que moi ou celui que nous venions de détruire capable de maîtriser le pouvoir d'Alec ? Mon pouvoir était rare et ils avaient eu la chance d'en trouver un autre comme moi, mais cela ne devait pas courir les rues. À moins qu'ils l'aient cherché volontairement peut-être, mais le fait d'en avoir trouvé un ne signifiait pas qu'ils en disposaient d'un autre. Nous prîmes chacun des routes opposées, lui le menant à la recherche de leur camp de base et moi à la surveillance d'un aéroport, peut-être qu'un autre vampire arriverait, et que probablement je pourrais suivre me menant tout droit à ce lieux que nous convoitions tellement.

Cela faisait plus de 24 heures que nous nous étions séparés avec Alec, il poursuivait ses recherches sans relâche le fait d'être infatigable était un atout de poids dans ces recherches. Mais les reliefs escarpés de cette région faisaient que même avec nos sens sur-développés nous avions du mal à les localiser. Quand à moi je m'ennuyais fermement à proximité de l'aéroport, il n'y avait aucun départ, ni arrivée de vampire quelconque. J'avais bien entendu attendu les appels d'Alec m'informant de l'évolution sans succès de ses recherches. J'évitais de l'appeler moi pour ne pas le faire repérer. Quand à Aro, nous l'avions appelé toutes les douze heures comme il nous l'avait recommandé pour ne pas dire ordonné.

Je venais de changer de secteur pour ne pas trop me faire remarquer par les humains, quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je regardais le numéro de mon interlocuteur, ce qui me figea d'effroi, je répondis sur mes gardes, cet appel ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-**Bella, oh mon Dieu Bella. Va vite rejoindre Alec il va mourir,** dit avec précipitation la voix féminine que je n'avais pas entendu depuis plusieurs mois.

-**Alice calme-toi et raconte-moi ce que tu as vu,** demandai-je tout aussi paniquée qu'elle, alors que j'avais tout de même saisi l'essentiel. Et c'est en courant le plus rapidement possible, enfin humainement possible de part la proximité des humains qui m'entouraient que je quittais mon poste d'observation.

**-Bella je viens d'avoir une vision d'Alec se faisant tuer par sa sœur. Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir y arriver à temps. Elle veut se venger de la mort de James que vous avez tué. Dépêche-toi. S'il te plaît. **S'affola t-elle.

Sans prendre le temps d'avoir plus d'information et ayant disparue de la vue des humains je courus comme jamais je ne l'avais fait jusqu'à présent. Avec cette rengaine lourde de sens qui me trottait dans la tête.

_« **Alec va mourir. Je ne sais pas si tu vas arriver à temps**. »_ Mon Dieu faites que j'arrive à temps_._

_

* * *

_

**Voilà je sais que vous allez m'incendier. lol. Mais franchement c'était trop tentant de m'arrêter là :)**

**Alors d'après vous est ce que je suis assez sadique pour le laisser mourir? J'attend vos impressions. Et faites exploser les reviews ce serait bien d'arriver à 550 pour la fin de cette histoire. Lâchez-vous.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Réponses aux anonymes.**

**Fanny:** réponse dans ce chapitre ;) je ne me vendrais pas avant l'heure. Lol.

**Anais:** Je suis désolée, mais malheureusement il faut un méchant dans toute les histoires. Pour ce qui est des OS en général je ne sais pas les écrire. Comme tu as pu le constater en me lisant je ne sais pas faire court. Lol. L'idée d'une fiction sur Alec m'est venu subitement tout comme mes idées en général. Au pire je pense que je peux m'en tirer avec un sujet imposé et encore il faut me laisser un peu de temps pour qu'une idée me plaise, mais si je dois chercher de moi même quelque chose de précis et qui ne m'inspire pas je me bloque et je n'arrive plus à rien. Oui je sais mon cerveau est disjoncté. Lol.

**Lysbeth: **Non pas suicidaire mais plutôt masochiste certainement. Lol, et je suis aussi un peu téméraire sur les bords donc au plus on me menace au plus je repousse les limites. Alors ;) lol

**: **Alors comme toi je peux rester des jours, enfin des nuits dans mon cas à lire quand une fiction me plait. Suis insomniaque, c'est plus facile de gérer l'écriture, la lecture et la vie quotidienne. Lol. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes, parce que j'essaie de ne pas endormir mes lectrices et chercher toujours une intrigue ou une situation qui pourrait vous surprendre.

Pour Alec et le sort réservé a sa soeur la suite dans ce chapitre. Non non je ne dirais rien pas même un petit .

Pour ce qui est de mes futurs écrits oui j'ai bien l'intention de continuer. J'ai ma première fic que j'ai suspendu à reprendre et un Jella en cours d'élaboration, et une idée qui vient de me germer dans la sur un éventuel couple Démétri/Bella, qu'il faut que je creuse. Mais si tu veux être informée de ce que je fais ou bien d'autres auteurs que tu apprécies. Inscrits toi et coche l'alerte auteur ce sera plus simple.

**Noleme: **Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que JE SUIS SADIQUE. lol

**Camille: C**omme pour les autres réponses dans ce chapitre.

**Tite-nouille: **Tu sais que je l'aime mon Alec tout comme j'aime ma Bella puisque moins fleure bleu. Et tu as pu remarquer que j'avais tendance à malmener ceux que j'aime. Je devais être psychopathe dans une autre vie. lol Donc tu me diras si je suis une vilaine ou pas à la fin de ce chapitre ;)

**marie:** Pour commencer je ne pourrais répondre qu'à une seule partie de ta reviews. Tu as des idées intéressantes, et même certaine que j'ai déjà creuser, savoir si je vais m'en servir tu le sauras bientôt. C'est pour cela que je ne peux répondre à tout. Lol Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce couple dans ma fiction. Pour celle que tu m'as mise j'irais y faire un tour plus tard, car pour le moment j'essaie d'éviter de lire des fictions sur les couples que je manipule. Donc tout ça pour dire qu'en ce moment je n'en lis plus aucune de Twilight. Vu que je travail sur trois fictions et de trois couples différents. Donc a la fin de cette fiction je reviendrais avec un petit mot pour toi. Lol.

**MeiikO3: **Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle de l'enthousiasme. lol Réponse pour toi dans ce chapitre.

**Caius:** Tu as un sens de la déduction remarquable. Tu auras toutes les réponses a tes questions dans ce chap.

**aurelie: **Tu serais presque aussi sadique que moi. J'adore. lol

**beatrice: **Tu sais qu'avec pleins de reviews je poste plus tôt, j'avoue que c'est que de 24 heures. Mais c'est déjà mieux que rien non? Lol.

**Merci d'avoir reviewer en masse et juste une petite correction sur ma note du chapitre dernier. C'est 450 reviews que je souhaite avoir avant la fin de cette fiction. Mais si vous les dépassez, promis je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Lol Aller bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 27**

Même avec ma super vitesse et mon esprit vampirique j'avais la désagréable sensation d'être totalement apathique. J'avais beau essayer de me démener et de tirer au maximum de ma vélocité, je n'allais pas aussi vite que je le souhaitais.

« _Faites que j'arrive à temps, faite que j'arrive à temps, faites que j'arrive à temps_ ». Je faisais de ces cinq mots un mantra dans lequel reposait toute ma foi. Mon téléphone sonna je décrochais toujours en courant, sans me soucier de qui pouvait m'appeler à ce moment. L'avantage d'être vampire c'est que le souffle ne nous est pas utile et j'ai beau courir comme une dératée je pouvais également parler au téléphone sans que cela soit une gêne.

**-Bella bifurque sur ta droite dans cinq cents mètres tu devrais tomber sur la piste de Jane que tu remonteras sur environ trois kilomètres avant d'arriver sur eux.**

**-Vais-je arriver à temps Alice ?** demandai-je avec appréhension.

**-Je ne sais toujours pas c'est floue. Je pense que Jane n'a encore pas décidé de comment elle allait s'y prendre. Mais ne traîne pas, car la possibilité la plus probable c'est qu'elle le prenne par surprise, et dans ce cas là tu n'arriveras pas à temps.**

**-Merci Alice,** dis-je en raccrochant, même si cela venait de m'arracher la langue mon remerciement était mérité.

Je suivais les indications d'Alice et effectivement je tombais bel et bien sur une piste fraîche de Jane. Les kilomètres ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi long, j'avais l'amère sensation qu'ils se rallongeaient au fil de mon avancée, rien que pour moi.

Mon cœur et mes jambes se faisaient de plus en plus lourds au fur et à mesure que j'approchais. J'espérais qu'elle ne lui ait rien fait, qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps, il ne devait rien lui arriver. Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais dans le cas contraire.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il avec tellement d'ardeur sur nous ? Qu'avions nous fait pour ne jamais connaître le bonheur plus de quelques semaines d'affiler ? Pourquoi étions-nous en permanence menacés dans notre bonheur ? Est-ce que la théorie d'Edward s'avérerait-elle être fondée ? Étions-nous damnés ? Étions-nous destinés à ne jamais connaître le bonheur ? Avais-je perdu mon âme pour avoir voulu rejoindre l'homme de ma vie dans cette immortalité ? Est-ce que la souffrance était réellement tout ce à quoi nous étions destinés ? Je ne pouvais croire à cette fatalité. Parce que d'autres vampires connaissaient le bonheur, alors pourquoi pas nous ? Qu'avions-nous fait Alec et moi pour mériter cet acharnement du destin, cette fatalité ? Que de questions énormément de questions auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponses.

C'est submergée par la peur, rongée par l'angoisse, que je repérais également la fragrance de mon aimé. Puis d'un seul coup mon sang, que je pensais déjà froid se glaça littéralement dans mes veines, mon cœur se déchira provoquant une douleur d'une amplitude jamais mesurée, à l'écoute du hurlement de douleur que j'entendais. Je le savais, je le reconnaissais, c'était la voix d'Alec qui hurlait sa douleur. Je ne pouvais aller plus vite étant à mon maximum, après quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures je vis enfin Alec au sol, sa sœur au dessus de lui en train de démanteler le corps de mon aimé. Ses deux bras avaient été arrachés de leur buste. Et ses hurlements, mon Dieu ce son était la plus dure des épreuves qu'il m'avait été donné de traverser, ajouter à cela, la vue de mon aimé impuissant et faible recroquevillé sur ce sol hostile, agonisant dans des hurlements inhumains. Cet homme si fort et si fier réduit à hurler comme tout vampire de seconde zone, lui si exceptionnel, si puissant. J'avais mal. Oh que oui j'avais vraiment mal, comme jamais la douleur n'avait touché un être vivant où même un être immortel. Mais la sensation que me provoquait de voir cette harpie au dessus de l'homme de ma vie et tenter de le réduire à néant, tenter de me l'arracher, c'était trop pour moi. Une rage incommensurable m'envahit, naissant dans mes tripes pour s'élever au dessus de tout ce qu'un vampire pouvait supporter. Instinctivement je pris Alec sous mon bouclier bien que je supposais aisément que la douleur de ses membres arrachés devait être sa principal source de souffrance. Mais avec Jane on ne savait jamais et vicieuse comme elle était, elle devait certainement combiner son pouvoir avec le traitement physique qu'elle lui infligeait. Pendant que mon bouclier englobait mon âme sœur. Je me jetais sur ma belle-sœur, qui prise dans sa furie vengeresse ne m'avait ni entendu arriver, ni même senti ce que je trouvais extrêmement surprenant car il était impossible de pouvoir tromper les sens d'un vampire. À moins que vraiment la rage qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de son frère ait réellement altéré ses sens.

Elle fut surprise du choc dû au plaquage que je venais de lui infliger pour la séparer du corps de mon aimé. Elle se releva d'un tel un diablotin sortant de sa petite boîte, en vitesse vampirique bien évidemment.

**-Je ne devrais pas être surprise de te voir Bella,** cracha-t-elle à mon encontre. **Laisse-moi en finir avec cet ordure de traître et je m'occupe de toi tout de suite après,** me déclara-t-elle.

**-Je ne crois pas que cela se passera comme ça Jane. Il s'agit de ton frère, et surtout de mon compagnon, et il est hors de que tu en termines avec lui. Je crois que ton règne de terreur arrive à son terme.**

**-Tu as toujours été trop présomptueuse Bella, après tout c'est vrai que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais malgré le dégoût que vous m'inspirez tous les deux, je vais tout de même vous faire la faveur de vous envoyer en enfer ensemble. Après tout vous étiez ensemble quand vous avez tué mon compagnon.**

**-James n'était pas ton compagnon Jane, il s'est servi de toi, pour m'atteindre.**

**-Mais bien sûr le monde tourne autour de toi Bella c'est un fait irréfutable. Après tout qui pourrait résister à l'incroyable charme de Bella Volturi, fille d'Aro ?** lâcha-t-elle sarcastique.

**-Il nous l'a avoué Jane. Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconterais pareilles balivernes ? J'ai rencontré James le jour de la transformation de Byron. C'était le troisième vampire qui m'avaient coincé dans la ruelle de Dijon. Comme j'ai tué la compagne de Laurent parce qu'elle était venue me défier chez moi. Il a entrepris d'infiltrer les rangs des gardes du château, pour avoir accès à des informations sur moi permettant à Laurent d'assouvir sa vengeance. Mais comme tu sais la place de traqueur est déjà occupée par Démétri. Alors il t'a croisé et il a remarqué que tu n'étais pas insensible à ses charmes. Peu de temps après j'ai tué Laurent. Après ce règlement de comptes, des contrats ont été contractés sur ma tête et ils ont commencé à circuler. Pour lui tout n'était que bénéfice, il vengeait ses amis et en plus il empochait une récompense.**

**-Je ne te crois pas Bella, et quand même si ce serait vrai. Il était mon compagnon. Et bien évidemment j'étais au courant des contrats. Puisque nous étions associés, et que c'est l'une de nos connaissance commune l'investigateur de ces contrats.**

**-Comment ça ? Tu sais qui est derrière tout ça ?**

**-Bien sûr et franchement je suis surprise de voir que vous n'avez encore pas compris de qui venait la menace.**

Derrière, les gémissements de douleur d'Alec s'atténuèrent légèrement, il était trop fier pour montrer qu'il avait mal. Mais mon attention se reporta sur Jane et ses révélations. Je la regardais sceptique, que voulait elle dire par là ? Qui voulait... Oh mon Dieu, bien sûr c'était tellement flagrant subitement. Il avait organisé tout ça et sous notre nez en plus

**-Caïus !** murmurai-je.

**-Et bien ! Nous qui croyions que vous aviez tout compris le jour de ton agression. Comment se peut-il que vous soyez autant chanceux ?**

**-Vous êtes les traîtres !** affirmais-je. **Qui y a-t-il d'autres ?** demandai-je choquée.

**-Pourquoi te le révèlerai-je ?** puis en me souriant avec son sourire méprisant la caractérisant tellement bien, elle renchérit. **Je peux bien te l'avouer après tout, puisque de toute façon tu ne repartiras pas d'ici vivante. Il y a Caïus, son épouse bien évidemment, Noémie, Santiago, et moi. Il y aurait pu y avoir Félix, mais ce dernier a préféré te rester fidèle, il était trop amoureux de toi. Nous avons dû le tuer pour être sûrs de ne pas tout révéler de ce qu'il savait****,** pauvre Félix nous avions mal commencé tous les deux, mais apparemment je ne m'étais pas trompée sur son compte il me respectait vraiment. Elle reprit. **Sans oublier le dernier et pas des moindres et qui plus est. Et qui est toujours en place auprès des cibles, j'ai nommé notre très cher agent double, Gaëtano**

**-Gaëtano ! C****'est pas vrai, Sulpicia !** m'écriai-je.

**-Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps,** renchérit-elle visiblement ravie par cette perspective. **Elle devrait déjà être morte d'ailleurs si Athenodora n'avait pas voulu s'en occuper elle même.**

**-Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas tu aimais cette vie au château ? Tu aimais Aro, pourquoi vouloir le renverser maintenant ?**

**-Oui la vie au château était agréable avant ton arrivée. Tout le monde me respectait. J'étais la préférée d'Aro malgré le fait que j'ai comploté sur la disparition de son épouse. J'étais sa préférée, son petit bijou. Puis tu es arrivée, toi et ton précieux self contrôle, ton charme, ton pouvoir, et enfin pour moi juste ton sens expert de la manipulation. Tu l'as détourné de moi, tu as attiré son attention à lui, mais aussi celle de mon frère et de Marcus, que plus rien ne pouvait toucher. Mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisant tous les vampires mâles n'en avaient qu'après toi, Démétri, Félix, Edward... Tous ceux que j'appréciais et qui ne me voyaient plus, ils n'avaient tous d'yeux que pour toi. J'ai bien cru pouvoir récupérer ma place et mon statut à ton départ. Mais non ! Tu hantais chacune de leurs pensées, pas un jours n'est passé sans que j'entende ton prénom. Puis Aro a commencé à te considérer comme sa fille, en tout cas à l'officialiser en en parlant ouvertement à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Personne n'a jamais eu un tel honneur, personne n'a jamais réussi à surprendre Aro et à attirer puis surtout à garder son attention comme tu l'as fait. Et Caïus a commencé à avoir peur pour sa place auprès de Marcus et Aro. Sulpicia ne faisant que les tolérer lui et son épouse. Aro et Marcus resserrant leur attachement plus ouvertement jour après jour prenant toujours le parti de l'un l'autre, Caïus devenait minoritaire dans les décisions. Et puis cette lubie de Aro de te considérer comme sa fille malgré ta déficience alimentaire, lui a fait revoir sa position. Il pense et à juste titre, qu'à long terme tu l'aurais remplacée au sein du trio royal. Et que ce soit lui tout comme moi d'ailleurs, nous ne pouvions le supporter, ni le tolérer.**

**-Mais c'est n'importe quoi. Jamais je ne voudrais de sa place, j'aime mon statut de garde et je n'ambitionne pas son poste.**

**-Oui pour l'instant mais dans un siècle ou deux, qui dit que cela te conviendra toujours. Sans parler du fait que Aro devient plus vulnérable avec toi dans ses pattes, il se ramollie. La preuve n'a-t-il pas voulu que tu rentres hier quand vous l'avez appelé pour faire votre rapport?**

**-Tu as mis toutes ton existence en jeu à cause d'une simple jalousie ? Nous aurions très bien pu nous entendre toutes les deux. Je n'ai jamais voulu attirer l'attention sur moi. En tout cas aucune sauf celle de ton frère, j'aurais vraiment aimé que nous nous entendions.**

**-Certainement pas, tu as pris ma place, mes amis et leurs affections, mon frère. Et par dessus tout mon compagnon est mort à cause de toi. Tu peux garder tes beaux discours, cela ne changera pas l'issu final. De toute façon il est déjà trop tard. Caïus s'est associé aux Roumains et maintenant ils sont en route pour Volterra, vous nous avez facilité la tâche en venant ici. Une idée de Génie de Caïus encore une fois. Il savait que si tes agresseurs ne te tuaient pas il se feraient capturés puis interrogés par Aro révélant ainsi une fausse information. Et il savait qu'Aro enverrait Alec sur place, il est trop prévisible. Par contre il ignorait qu'il prendrait le risque d'y envoyer sa propre fille.**

**-Ils sont en route pour Volterra ?** demandai-je apeurée.

**-Oui parce que notre campement n'était pas ici, mais en Roumanie, trop flagrant pour que vous soupçonniez quoi que ce soit,** rit-elle sournoisement. **Seul James avec quelques soldats devaient venir attendre Alec sur place pour le tuer, mais on avait omis le fait que tu sois présente ce qui dans le plan absolut ne change rien, que tu meurs ici ou là-bas ça n'a que peu d'importance. Le fait qui a le plus d'importance c'est qu'à cause de toi mon compagnon ne me reviendra jamais.**

**-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en veux à ton frère. Je te rappelle qu'il t'a défendu toi lors de notre altercation il y a cinq ans.**

**-Il y a bien longtemps que mon frère s'est détaché de moi, et vice et versa. Et puis j'ai toujours été la plus forte enfin juste derrière mon frère, **cracha-t-elle**. Lui et son pouvoir ont toujours pris la première place. Il était le plus adulé et remarqué, il avait des amis et tout ça sans jamais vraiment le mériter. Il a toujours été le premier sur tout, il a encore été le premier à trouver son âme sœur. Vivre dans l'ombre d'Alec a toujours été pour moi la pire offense que j'ai dû endurer durant ma longue existence. Il a toujours eu les préférences de chaque personnes que nous avons croisées, même lorsque nous étions humains. J'ai tenté de me raisonner, et de vivre avec et j'ai tenu plus de deux siècles, après tout je suis de nature assez patiente quand on y repense,** dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.** Mais depuis ton arrivée tout a basculé, j'ai tout perdu à cause de toi et même s'il ne t'a pas soutenue cette fameuse nuit. Il m'en a tenu pour responsable. Et à partir de ce jour là, j'ai su que nous n'avions plus rien en commun hormis une même base ADN. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai su dès le moment où James ne répondait pas à mon appel quotidien qu'il avait été tué, je suis venu le plus rapidement possible mais c'était trop tard. Il a tué celui que j'avais choisi comme compagnon. Vous m'avez pourri la vie et vous allez le payer maintenant. Tous ! Fini Volterra et les Volturi, c'est un nouveau règne qui se prépare et il ne peut pas être pire que le précédent.**

J'étais abasourdie, j'avais du mal à réaliser ce que je venais d'entendre ? Toutes ces confessions me retournaient l'estomac, j'en aurais été malade si je n'avais pas été un vampire. Tout mon monde était en train de s'écrouler, et j'étais trop loin pour tenter quoi que ce soit pour le consolider, pour tenter de sauver les miens. Mon seul espoir était que Aro s'attendait à une attaque et qu'il avait préparé la garde. Seul le cas de Sulpicia me paraissait à l'heure actuel désespéré. Comment pouvait-elle s'en sortir face à Gaëtano et Athenodora, elle n'était pas une guerrière.

J'entendis un gémissement provenant de mes arrières, je ne pouvais pas me retourner. Je savais qu'à la moindre erreur d'inattention, Jane m'attaquerait, et je n'étais pas assez stupide pour lui laisser l'avantage du premier coup en tout cas pas à elle.

-**Bella on en sait assez tue-la !** gémissait Alec.

**-Alec, Alec, Alec, mon très cher frère. Crois-tu sincèrement que ta chère et tendre puisse être assez forte pour me vaincre. Il fut un temps ou tu pensais que j'étais la meilleure guerrière.**

**-Oui bien avant l'arrivée de Bella,** haleta-t-il. **Mais comme sur beaucoup d'autre point, elle te surpasse également sur celui-ci,** la fin de sa phrase hachée par des spasmes de douleurs.

**-Bella s'il te plaît fait vite, je n'en peux plus.**

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, pour me positionner défiant de par le fait ma belle-sœur.

**-Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, **déclara-t-elle. Se positionnant à son tour.

Je m'élançais sur elle et au lieu de m'esquiver elle m'attendait de pied ferme, ainsi cela se passerait par la force brute. Soit, j'étais armé aussi pour ce genre de combat. C'est avec un violence rare et une rancœur accumulée depuis quelques années que nous nous affrontions. Elle était une bonne guerrière je devais l'avouer mais je la surpassais comme le pensait Alec, très vite je prenais le dessus. Des stratégies de combats que j'avais appris durant mes entraînements avec Jasper me revinrent automatiquement au fur et à mesure que je les employais. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je les avais toutes utilisées en un seul combat. Je prenais le dessus, j'étais plus forte et plus rusée, elle le savait je le lisais dans ses yeux. Bien sûr elle réussit de temps à autre à me planter ses dents dans ma chair, mais je n'étais plus à quelques cicatrices près. Puis elle commit l'erreur, de vouloir me percuter alors que j'étais sur mon pied d'appuis, en lui saisissant son bras je me retournais, entraînant une distorsion de son membre toujours dans mes mains expertes, qui s'arracha aisément sous la pression. Profitant de sa stupeur et de la douleur occasionnée je l'étêtais toujours avec autant de facilité mettant un terme au combat. Puis je m'attelais dans le mouvement à séparer son buste de tous ses appendices externes. Jambes et bras tout y passa.

J'aurais aimé la torturer et la faire souffrir, le plus possible au moins autant qu'elle le méritait, pour ses trahisons, que ce soit celle de ma famille ou bien pire celle faite à son propre frère. Mais Alec souffrait et je devais abréger cette torture. Chacun de ses gémissements étaient un supplice pour moi, et à chacun d'eux je me déconcentrais de mon combat. J'allumais un feu prenant soin de récupérer les bons membres et de ne pas les mélangés avec les deux bras de mon aimé. Puis avec un regard vers lui je lui demandais silencieusement si je devais le faire ou s'il préférait le faire lui même.

**-Fais-le toi,** murmura-t-il. Je m'exécutais sans remords. Je retournais vivement vers Alec puis avec autant de délicatesse dont j'étais pourvu je tentais de rattacher les membres de mon aimé à son corps.

Une fois en un seul morceau je le serrais dans mes bras. La sensation de perte que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais reçu le coup de fil d'Alice m'avait totalement anéanti.

**-Appelle Aro,** me dit Alec.** Ils doivent se préparer.**

Pendant ce temps lui s'asseyait remuant les bras, geste visant vérifier la bonne reconstitution de ses membres.

Je m'exécutais, j'appelais Aro mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Je retentais deux fois, mais aucune réponse. Je fis de même avec Marcus, puis Démétri, Byron ainsi que tout le répertoire que j'avais dans mon téléphone. Personne ne répondait, ce qui m'angoissa rapidement. Étaient-ils déjà arrivés ? Avaient-ils anéantis tout le château ? Quelle autre explication pouvait-il résulter de ce silence téléphonique sur la vingtaine de numéro dont je disposais, et auxquels personne ne répondit.

**-Alec j'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Personne ne répond.**

**-T'as tenté d'appeler Démétri et Byron ?**

**-J'ai fait tout mon répertoire Alec**, répondis-je affolée. Il prit son téléphone lui même et refit exactement ce que je venais de faire, il appela tous les numéros à son tour sans plus de succès.

**-Il faut que l'on rentre tout de suite,** m'écriai-je totalement paniquée. Alec se leva ne cherchant pas à me rassurer car lui même était dans le même état que moi. Mon téléphone sonna.

**-Bella,** me fit la voix d'Alice.** Ils sont encore vivant, ne t'affole pas. Caïus et ses comparses ne sont pas encore arrivés à destination.**

**-Pourquoi n'arrivons-nous pas à les contacter?** demandai-je.

**-Il doit y avoir un brouilleur d'onde dans le château. Quelqu'un a dû l'activer.**

**-Gaëtano,** murmurai-je. Alec hocha la tête pour me signifier qu'il était d'accord avec ma déduction.

**-Vous devez partir tout de suite,** nous coupa Alice. **Alec devra aller en Allemagne pour secourir Sulpicia si tu prends le vol à destination de Hambourg celui qui part dans quarante cinq minutes tu pourras arriver à temps pour la sauver. Par contre toi Bella tu devras te rendre à Volterra...**

**-Non Bella viendra avec moi, nous ne nous séparerons pas. Ils pourront tenir jusqu'à ce que l'on revienne au château,** coupa sèchement Alec.

**-Alec je comprends tes inquiétudes. J'ai déjà tenté plusieurs scénarios possible. Et je peux t'assurer que si nous nous en tenons à celui-ci nous aurons un minimum de perte. Bella doit retourner à Volterra et faire son maximum pour retarder le combats. Nous aurons le temps d'arriver avec ma famille. Nous avons déjà embarqué. Toi tu arriveras avec Sulpicia juste au moment propice.**

**-Et si nous faisions l'inverse si Bella va chercher Sulpicia et moi je vais à Volterra ne serait-ce pas plus simple ?**

**-Non parce que Bella est peut être immunisée contre le pouvoir de Gaëtano. Mais Athenodora viendra avec trois gardes, ils seront trop nombreux pour Bella seule, surtout que l'italien est ****un combattant expérimenté. Bella arrivera à bout de tout ce petit monde mais Athenodora aura le temps de tuer Sulpicia sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.** **Notre priorité est de retarder le combat à Volterra, pour que nous ayons le temps d'arriver pour rééquilibrer la balance, jusqu'à ce que toi tu reviennes. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution Alec.**

Je vis mon aimé me regarder avec cette petite ride au milieu de son front. Il était en train de se poser la question s'il pouvait faire confiance au Cullen et aux visions d'Alice.

**-Alec tu sais que ça me coûte de le dire mais si elle ne m'avait pas averti et dirigé je ne serais très certainement pas arrivée à temps pour te secourir.**

**-Alec nous n'avons pas le choix. Si Caïus et les Roumains arrivent à prendre le pouvoir, c'est nos vies à tous qui seront en danger. Nous en tant que végétariens et proche des régents en place nous seront les premiers dans la ligne de mire de Caïus. Et pour le reste de la communauté se sera une dictature totale, nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se produire.**

**-Très bien, mais peux-tu m'assurer qu'il n'arrivera rien à Bella ?**

**-Si tout le monde suit à la lettre les indications, non tu arriveras à temps.**

**-Très bien, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.**

**-Malheureusement non. Alec tu devrais te dépêcher tu dois absolument attraper ce vol. Bella le tiens est dans deux heures. Je vous laisse je dois éteindre mon téléphone pour le décollage. On garde le contact en tout cas en dehors du château.**

Nous mîmes à peine une dizaines de minutes pour rejoindre l'aéroport, malgré ma joie d'être arrivée à temps pour sauver Alec. L'angoisse de perdre ma mère adoptive ainsi que quelques uns des membres de ma famille ou de mes amis à Volterra était terrifiante et me saisissait à la gorge.

J'attendais qu'Alec finisse de réserver sa place sur le vol direct l'emmenant à Hambourg où je savais que Sulpicia et Aro y avaient une demeure. Il était concentré et en proie avec son esprit. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui devait être le pire jour de sa vie. Après plus de deux siècles il se retrouvait définitivement seul sans sa sœur qui avait périt sous ma main. Quelque part je l'avais toujours su que cela se finirait de cette façon.

Pourquoi ? Je serais incapable de le dire, mais je savais que je serais celle qui mettrait un terme à sa vie, en tout cas que l'une de nos deux vie se terminerait par la main de l'autre. Pour être plus honnête avec moi, je pensais qu'elle mettrait un terme à la mienne à l'époque, je ne pensais pas pouvoir sortir d'un combat victorieuse face à Jane. Et cela n'aurait certainement pas passé de cette façon si je n'avais pas reçu l'instruction de Jasper, je ne dois mon salut encore une fois grâce au savoir de mon mentor. Souvent j'avais repensé à ce fameux jour où ma vie avait pris un sens différent de celui que je m'étais fixée le jour où j'avais rencontré Alec.

Je savais que je n'avais eu le dessus ce soir là, juste avant qu'Alec n'intervienne que parce qu'elle avait détourné son attention quelques centièmes de seconde et que je disposais encore de la force herculéenne des nouveaux-nés. Sans ces deux avantages majeurs, je n'aurais à cette époque pas fait face à Jane et son expérience.

Mais aujourd'hui bien que je sois enfin soulagée de ne plus jamais croiser ma belle-sœur, soit au détour d'une mission ou d'un couloir du château. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable du manque que peut ou ressentira Alec au court de sa vie. Et j'espérais secrètement qu'il ne m'en veuille pas avec le temps d'avoir tué sa sœur. Parce que malgré tout elle reste sa sœur. Et bien que je n'ai jamais connu de rapport fraternel véritable, ayant été fille unique quand j'étais humaine. Je pense que quiconque aurait tué Byron ou Emmett que je considérais comme étant mes frères, bien que j'ai peu de rapport avec le second ces derniers temps, je l'aurais certainement tué en retour ou dans le cas d'Alec cela aurait pesé lourd dans nos rapports.

Une fois son billet en poche, et n'ayant pas de bagage à faire enregistrer, nous nous installâmes en attendant les quelques minutes nous séparant de son embarcation, en espérant que son vol n'ait pas de retard.

Je faisais le point de tout ce qu'il nous restait à affronter, tout comme lui à n'en pas douter. J'avais la sensation enfin la quasi certitude que sa mission de sauvetage se passerait bien en tout cas que lui tout du moins en ressortirait vivant. J'espérais seulement qu'il arrive à temps pour tuer tous ces vampires qui en avaient après ma mère adoptive. Mais ce qui me travaillait c'était qu'autant je savais que lui en ressortirait vivant, autant je n'avais pas la même certitude me concernant, et pour cela je voulais savoir avant de ne plus revoir s'il m'en voulait, je ne pouvais pas le laisser embarquer sans soulager cette interrogation qui allait finir par me rendre folle.

**-Alec, je suis désolée pour tout ça,** commençai-je avec une voix que je voulais douce et plus ou moins neutre.

Il me regarda et me saisit la main ce qui eut pour effet de me soulager quelque peu.

**-Tu n'y es pour rien Bella. Ça devait arriver un jour. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.**

**-Tu m'en veux ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir sauvé ? Certainement pas.**

**-C'était ta sœur, et en plus c'est par ma main...** je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase, pas que je ne pouvais dire les mots où que je m'en voulais. Non, c'était juste parce que je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Alec plus que ce qu'il devait ressentir actuellement en disant ces mots qui risqueraient de lui faire prendre définitivement conscience de la portée de mon acte.

**-Qu'elle est morte. **Finit-il à ma place. **Écoute Bella, tu n'avais pas le choix c'était soit elle, soit moi. Et je suis heureux que tu m'aies choisi moi,** me dit-il avec un sourire doux sur ses lèvres. Voyant que je restais assez sceptique, il rajouta. **Bella c'est vrai c'était ma sœur, mais elle l'a dit elle même, nos rapport s'étaient détériorés au fils des siècles et je vais t'avouer que nous n'avions pas des rapport fraternels comme nous étions sensés entretenir en tout cas en dehors des regards extérieur. J'ai toujours su qu'elle était jalouse, je ne pensais pas que son ressentiment atteindrait ce stade c'est sûr. Mais quoi qu'il en soit nos rapports n'avaient rien de fraternels. Je pense même que tes rapport éloignés avec Emmett qui je sais te considère comme sa petite sœur, sont plus que ce que je n'ai jamais partagé avec ma sœur, en tout cas depuis que nous sommes transformés. Nous avons tenté de garder ce lien que nous avions lorsque nous vivions à l'orphelinat quand nous étions humain. Mais du jour où elle a découvert son pouvoir ce lien s'est petit à petit perdu, j'appréciais plus d'être seul qu'en sa compagnie, et pour les raisons qu'elle a avoué aujourd'hui c'était également son cas. Et je ne t'en voudrais jamais d'avoir toi même mis un terme à son existence après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait que ce soit en tant qu'humaine, parce que je sais que le jour où je t'ai retrouvé en pleur à l'hôtel c'était à cause d'elle et d'une menace qu'elle avait proféré.**

Je me souvenais parfaitement du jour auquel il faisait référence, mais bizarrement pour moi ce jour représentait une autre vie, une autre fille, j'avais du mal à concevoir que j'avais un jour pu ressembler à cette fille là.

**-Où toutes les menaces et les intimidations, sans oublier l'attaque et les marques sur ton corps. Tu devais être celle qui demande réparation, et je ne t'en veux pas Bella. Pour moi il y a longtemps que je ne la considérais déjà plus comme ma sœur. J'en ai pris véritablement conscience le jour où j'ai discuté avec Edward et qu'il m'a avoué ce que lui avait fait mais aussi les manipulations de Jane et des autres. Je t'ai choisi officiellement ce jour là Bella, ce jour là j'ai décidé que plus jamais ma sœur ne passerait avant toi, que tu veuilles à nouveau de moi où non. Parce que personne, même pas elle ne m'a un jour soutenu et aimé comme toi tu l'as fait et le fait toujours.**

**-Je suis tout de même désolée. Je sais que ça reste malgré tout une perte inestimable, même si je ne pourrais jamais la regretter. Elle n'en a pas moins partager ta vie pendant plus de deux siècles.**

**-Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'une fois que nous en aurons fini avec ces traîtres et la mutinerie qu'ils ont mené. Nous serons heureux tous les deux, plus personnes ne viendra nous importuner, et si nous arrivons à garder le pouvoir existant en place, nous serons les plus heureux pour l'éternité. Rien d'autre que de t'avoir auprès de moi ne compte d'avantage.**

Je l'embrassais passionnément. Que pouvais-je répondre d'autre à cela ? Il avait parfaitement raison, rien d'autre ne compterait plus que lui et moi ensemble pour le reste de notre éternité.

Pour briser un peu l'atmosphère trop tendre dans lequel nous baignions je lui lançais taquine.

**-Où est-ce qu'est passé mon effroyable Alec ?**

**-Il a appris à accepter toutes les facettes de sa personnalité. Mais ne t'habitue pas trop à ce côté sentimental je ne suis pas vraiment trop à l'aise avec le sujet.**

**-Pour quelqu'un en difficulté je te trouve très loquace en l'occurrence.**

**-Il faut dire que j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée et que je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais jamais véritablement dit ouvertement que je t'aimais, et que je t'aimerais toujours, mon amour. Je crois que j'ai une dette envers la diseuse de bonne aventure, si elle ne t'avait pas prévenue...**

**-Ne dis rien s'il te plaît,** le suppliai-je**. Je ne pense pas que nous lui devons quoi que ce soit hormis le sauvetage des nôtres et du château si nous y arrivons. Pas après ce qu'elle nous a volontairement caché, des manipulations de son frère.**

**-Tu as la rancune tenace Bella. Je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps de travailler sur ton ressentiment.**

**-Certainement pas ! J'ai souffert Alec, j'ai souffert de ton manque, de ton absence, celle de ma famille, mais également de leurs trahisons. Je les considérais que ce soit elle ou lui comme mes amis les plus proches, encore plus proche que Démétri. Tu te rends compte je les plaçais avant le seul qui m'a toujours été le plus loyal. Excuse-moi je ne veux pas te blesser, mais tu sais que c'est vrai,** il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment**. Ils m'ont manipulé, ils ont profité de l'ascendance qu'il avaient sur moi et de la confiance que je leur témoignais pour arriver à leur fin. Je ne suis pas prête à leur pardonner c'est vraiment trop récent. Par contre je lui serais reconnaissante effectivement si nous parvenons à sauver les nôtres, mais je ne peux pas aller au delà de ce sentiment, le pardon n'est encore pas d'actualité. De plus, tu as entendu comme moi, ils ne le font pas pour nous venir en aide ou par pure altruisme. Ils le font parce que si nous venons à perdre cette bataille ils seront les premiers en tête de liste à se faire décimer par Caïus. Alice est une manipulatrice elle a le don adéquate pour cela tu me diras. Si vraiment elle était celle pour laquelle elle tente de se faire passer. Comment ce fait-il qu'elle ne nous ait pas appelé le jour de mon agression dans la foret par exemple. Si elle a vu ta sœur t'attaquer alors qu'elle ne t'a jamais accordé plus d'importance que le stricte minimum par le passé. Comment ce fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas eu de visions me concernant à ce moment là, moi sa soit disant meilleure amie ?**

**-Je ne sais pas ma puce. Je crois qu'elle seule pourrait répondre à cette question. Mais tu ne peux pas tous les mettre dans le même panier. Je comprends tes ressentiments concernant Alice et Edward et pour être franc avec toi je partage tes points de vue. Mais dans les Cullen il y a Jasper qui d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu portes en haute estime. Lui ne vient pas seulement pour protéger sa famille, je suis presque sûr qu'il vient également pour toi,** ce fut à mon tour de hocher la tête, reconnaissant que dans ce cas précis il avait raison.** Et puis,** continua-t-il. **Il y a le courageux mais néanmoins insouciant Emmett, qui je crois est tellement attaché à ses propres valeur qu'il pourrait donner sa vie pour ses convictions. Et pour lui aucun doute vu comment il m'a menacé le jour où nous sommes partis de chez eux, que tu fais parties de ses priorités.**

**-Il t'a menacé ?** demandai-je incrédule.

**-Oui à deux reprises la première fois lorsque nous avons quitté Forks, et la seconde quand ils sont partis de Volterra. Je cite « S'il arrive un malheur à ma petite sœur à cause de toi, je te jure que même toi et ton pouvoir, ne pourrez pas m'arrêter ». Je te dis qu'il est inconscient,** sourit-il, en secouant la tête l'air de ne pas croire à l'esprit suicidaire de mon gros nounours.

**-Où veux-tu en venir Alec?**

**-Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre c'est que la rancœur que tu attises concernant les Cullen n'a pas lieu d'être en tout cas pas avec autant de force. Seuls deux membre de cette famille sont à blâmer et à cause des heures sombres que nous sommes amenés à traverser je pense qu'il faut savoir se remettre en cause. Et c'est quelque chose que tu sais faire, tu l'as fait pour pour Byron et moi. Aujourd'hui nous avons besoin de leur aide pour rétablir l'ordre dans notre monde et dans nos vies. Penses-y Bella.**

Son raisonnement était encore une fois le bon, mais je ne pense pas avoir fait assez de travail sur moi pour pouvoir traverser ce tumulte de ressentiments négatifs que je nourris les concernant. Je me demande même si je serais capable de combattre à leurs côtés. En y réfléchissant je crois que c'est la seule mesure que j'accepterais venant de leur part. Mais je ne pourrais pas faire plus, non ce n'est pas possible, je leur avais fait confiance, j'ai pris leur parti, son parti contre Alec, contre sa sœur, que j'ai dû tuer à cause de la jalousie qu'elle entretenait à mon égard pour. Jalousie attisée entre autre par le rapprochement et l'affection que je portais à Edward et aux siens. Alors non je ne pourrais pas, je n'aie même pas dépassé le stade de la haine et de la rancune. Peut-être quand je serais arrivée à celui de l'indifférence, peut-être et seulement à ce moment il sera possible de revoir mon jugement. Combien de temps cela va prendre je ne sais pas, et de par mon mauvais caractère ce ne sera pas demain. Car il ne faut pas se voiler la face autant j'étais agréable et facile à vivre humaine, autant ce n'est véritablement plus mes qualités en tant que vampire. J'étais coincée dans les méandres de mon esprits, en train d'analyser ma situation et mes sentiments concernant Alice et Edward Cullen. Quand Alec me tira dans ses bras, il m'étreint avec force et détermination.

**-Bella promets-moi de faire attention et de rester sur tes gardes. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre de nouveau et surtout de cette manière.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas je serais avec Démétri, tu sais qu'il fera attention à moi,** essayai-je de le rassurer.

**-Oui je ne doute pas qu'il fasse attention à toi, mais tu sais comment cela se passe dans l'action du combat. Et en plus on sait aussi bien toi que moi que Caïus fera son possible pour que tu sois dans les première à disparaître. Il te hait plus que de raison.**

**-Oui je te promets de rester en vie jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Une fois que tu seras présent nous ne risquerons plus rien.**

**-Je ferais au plus vite je te promets.**

Pour sceller cette promesse il déposa ses lèvres avides mais néanmoins imprégnées de peur et de doute. Craintes que moi aussi je partageais, comment allions nous nous sortir de cette histoire et surtout qui en ressortira que ce soit en vainqueur et en vie. Nous restâmes enlacés l'un l'autre durant les dix minutes suivantes. À l'annonce de l'embarcation pour son vol, il me dit après un énième baiser.

**-Dès que Sulpicia sera en sécurité auprès de moi nous rentrerons directement à Volterra. Par contre ne joue pas les super-héroïne.**

**-Je ferais de mon mieux. Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime aussi mon amour.**

**-Fais attention à toi aussi. Reviens-moi !**

**-Je te reviendrais. Reste en vie**, me supplia-t-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

Il se sépara de moi à contre cœur. Si j'avais pu verser des larmes à n'en pas douter je ressemblerais aux fontaines de Versailles à cet instant. Juste pour ce que j'éprouve en ce moment, l'incertitude de revoir Alec vivant, j'aurais tué de mes mains Caïus et toute son armé à moi seule. Je le vis disparaître après avoir donner son billet à l'hôtesse par les portes menant à son avion.

Mon téléphone sonna alors que je fixais désespérément les portes qui me séparaient de l'homme de ma vie.

**-Bella va prendre ton billet. Ne reste pas aussi immobile tu vas attirer l'attention sur toi,** me dit la voix d'Alice.

**-Oui j'y vais,** répondis-je amorphe.

**-Ne t'en fais pas Bella tu le reverras je te le promets.**

**-Tes promesses n'ont que peu d'emprise et d'importance pour moi, tu le sais pourtant.**

**-Oui je sais que tu m'en veux toujours. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses je ne tiens pas en compte que mon propre intérêt dans cette histoire Bella. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, autant que tu comptes pour Jasper ou Emmett. Mais c'est vrai j'ai mal agi et je suis prête à en payer le prix. Même si pour cela je dois faire ma vie en pensant que tu ne me feras plus jamais confiance ou que je ne serais plus jamais ton amie. Je ne peux pas concevoir l'idée que tu puisses ne pas faire partie de ce monde, alors je fais ce que je dois pour que tu restes avec nous, même si pour cela je dois vivre sans toi.**

**-C'est bien que tu en sois consciente,** lâchai-je avec sarcasme.

**-Maintenant que nous avons pris nos décisions quelle est l'issu du combat ?** demandai-je avec appréhension.

**-Je ne sais pas je n'ai plus de vision. Raphaëlle a rejoint notre famille et son don me bloque, en sa présence je ne vois plus rien. Je prendrais de l'espace quand nous débarquerons pour voir ce qui nous attends. Enfin si c'est possible car comme elle participera à la bataille je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir voir quelque chose.**

**-On fera avec alors. Bon je te laisse je vais réserver ma place pour rentrer à Volterra.**

**-À bientôt Bella,** me répondit avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Je me dirigeais avec deux nouvelles résolutions en tête. Celle de mettre un terme à la vie de Caïus, et celle de conserver dans cette bataille la place qui est nôtre, le trône de mon père et celui de Marcus.

* * *

**Alors des commentaires, je veux tout savoir de ce qui vous est passé par la tête.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjours à toutes.**

**Une petite séance de réponses aux reviews:**

**Eldarien: **Merci encore pour ton assiduité. Tu m'as inspiré un sondage que l'on retrouvera à la fin de ce chapitre.

**Béatrice:** Voilà le chapitre du combat. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**Aurélie:** Merci pour ta longue review. Pour le coté naïf de Bella j'ai pensé que rester focaliser un sur ce fait était plus naturel. J'ai vécu un truc dans le genre. Pour faire court. Lors d'une ballade en ville avec mon bébé de 3 mois à l'époque, je lui faisais pleins de bisous et je n'ai pas vu la borne. Je suis tombée avec mon fils dans les bras, pendant ma chute j'ai tenté de me tourner, mais pas assez vite. Quand j'ai touché le sol, le bras de mon bébé était resté coincé entre mon corps et le sol. La seul pensée plus ou moins cohérente que j'ai eu à ce moment était « pourvu qu'il aille bien » et ce jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'hôpital. Pour info il n'a rien eu, par contre moi la honte de ma vie parce que j''étais toute habillée en blanc et je suis tombé dans une flaque de boue. Pour en revenir à ce passage j'ai essayé de retranscrire cet état d'esprit. Pour le combat le même principe j'aurais moi aussi aimer la torturer, d'ailleurs j'avais même écrit un passage bien sanglant mais cela ne faisait pas « réel » et je tiens à la cohérence de l'histoire. Voilà la suite postée plus tôt exprès pour que tu puisses la lire ce soir. J'espère que tu apprécieras mon esprit vengeur, tu trouveras la scène toute seule ;)

**Tite-nouille: **Je ne suis pas si vilaine que ça? Si? Et puis qui aime bien châtie bien. Ce n'est pas l'expression qui convient? Lol. Tu as raison le chapitre précédent est plus court que les autres. Mais en manque d'inspiration, et surtout je ne voulais pas empiéter sur celui qui va suivre. Aller bonne lecture.

**Marie:** Des reviews comme la tienne me font chaud au cœur. Je te remercie pour tout ces jolies compliments. Pour te répondre, je poste toutes les semaines, et pour les reviews de toutes façon nous en avons jamais assez alors. Lol. En tout cas merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Anaïs: **Comme pour Marie je poste toutes les semaines. Je peux me permettre ce rythme car je suis une maman au foyer insomniaque. Donc ça aide au niveau de la gestion du temps. Je passe quasiment toutes mes nuits sur mon pc à vous imaginer la suite, et les nouvelles fictions. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Lysbeth: Que dire à part peut être que tu as dévoilé au grand jour mon coté maso. Lol. La suite maintenant. ;)

**Je voulais vous dire avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, vous m'avez mise la pression (bon d'accord je me la suis mise toute seule.) Tout ça pour vous dire que j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu sur cette fin d'intrigue enfin presque il reste deux chapitres et je vous réserve encore une où deux surprise ;). **

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 28 :**

Il me restait une heure avant de débarquer, et ensuite il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de retourner à Volterra rapidement. Je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix, je vais devoir voler un véhicule, en temps normal j'aurais des scrupules à voler mais dans ces conditions je n'avais pas vraiment de temps à perdre, je perdrais de trop précieuses minutes. J'espère encore une fois arriver à temps, cette phrase était devenue une mauvaise habitude. Je ne compte même plus combien de fois j'ai dû me la répéter ces dernières vingt quatre heures. Il faut que j'arrive à temps, je dois sauver ma famille, Démétri, Byron, Aro, Marcus, Heïdi, et tous les autres, je ne devais perdre personne. Celui que je regretterais de ne jamais plus revoir c'est Félix malgré toutes les mauvaises pensées, toutes les mauvaises actions qu'il a pu commettre, il était resté fidèle à ma famille, à moi. Je crois que je le regretterais, je ne lui avais pas assez porté d'intérêt et aujourd'hui c'était trop tard.

Je voyais le soleil briller à travers les hublots du Zinc, cela me poserait un gros problème à l'atterrissage vu qu'il était midi et qu'il me sera difficile de traverser le tarmac sans attirer l'attention. Je me levais pour chercher ce qui pourrait m'aider, je devais d'emprunter quelque chose qui me cacherait du soleil, ce n'était pas moi de ne pas être prévoyante en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui était tout sauf normal. J'arrivais à proximité des commodités et là je vis endormi un jeune homme, avec chance pour moi posée sur ses genoux une casquette. À vitesse vampirique je l'en dépossédais. Ensuite je vis dans le secteur des hôtesses un grand trench-coat, noir que j'empruntais également, heureusement pour moi les hôtesses étaient toutes en train de faire le tour des passagers pour leur signifier d'attacher leurs ceintures de sécurité. Je rejoignis ma place dans l'attente de débarquer. Je n'avais toujours pas reçu d'appel d'Alec, je supposais qu'il devait être arrivé et j'espérais que pour lui tout se passerait comme nous l'avions prévu, que tout irait bien, pour lui et Sulpicia.

L'avion se posa enfin je gardais bien enroulés les objets de mes larcins, je me dépêchais de quitter ma place pour passer devant le jeune qui cherchait désespérément sa casquette, j'eus également la chance que l'hôtesse à qui appartenait le trench-coat l'aide à chercher son bien. Je l'avais évidemment reconnu à cause de l'odeur qui imprégnait les fibres du vêtement. Je souhaitais du plus profond de mon âme que la chance qui avait l'air de me sourire ne décide pas de me tourner le dos maintenant.

J'étais dans le vestibule de l'avions m'amenant à la sortie, j'enfilais les vêtements qui m'aideraient à me protéger du soleil, je vissais la casquette profondément sur mon crane et enfilais le trench-coat dont je relevais le col pour qu'il vienne entourer mon cou histoire de ne pas laisser un morceau de peau briller au soleil. J'avais beau être une Volturi pressée de retourner au château sauver les siens, je ne pouvais décemment pas me laisser remarquer. Je traversais le hall de l'aéroport ayant franchi aisément chaque barrage. J'arrivais à « l'arrêt minute » et je cherchais l'endroit et l'objet de mon prochain délit. Aujourd'hui serait une grande première pour moi je sombrais dans la petite criminalité, j'avais commis beaucoup de crimes jusqu'à présent, du meurtre d'humain enfin un seul dans ce cas présent, à la complicité de meurtre à l'époque où j'avais aidé Byron à chasser, enfin seulement accompagné. J'avais tué également plusieurs vampires, mais je n'avais encore jamais volé que ce soit de simples vêtements ou une voiture. Je cherchais ce que je pourrais bien emprunter et au loin un peu en retrait des caméras de l'aéroport, j'apercevais un jeune couple en train de s'embrasser avec engouement. Apparemment la jeune demoiselle devait certainement prendre un avion et son amoureux était venu lui dire au revoir, cet inconscient était en train d'embrasser passionnément sa petite amie devant sa moto d'où je pouvais voir les clefs encore sur le contact, il avait également eu le malheur de poser son casque sur la scelle. Je me rappelais rapidement mes parties de simulateur avec Démétri, en même temps que je rejoignais le véhicule. Une grosse moto rouge où il y avait écrit Ducati, ne me demandez pas quel modèle était-ce ? À part le 750 SS écrit dessus je n'avais pas plus d'information. La seule chose que je lui demandais c'était de démarrer sans histoire et d'aller le plus vite possible. Arrivée à proximité je regardais rapidement aux alentours, pour être certaine que l'on ne me voyait pas, puis à vitesse vampirique m'emparais du casque que j'enfilais tout aussi rapidement, les humains n'ayant toujours rien remarqué, puis j'enfourchais l'engin et enclenchais le contact à cet instant les humains interrompu se séparèrent, le temps de tourner la tête, j'avais déjà passé la première et je partis sur les chapeaux de roues avant même que le jeune homme ne crie un :

**-Hé ! Mais c'est ma moto.**

Me voilà sur les routes me menant à Volterra. J'étais rapide plus rien ne pourrait m'arrêter avant que je ne sois arrivée. Je remerciais intérieurement Démétri et son simulateur qui m'aura au moins appris à faire de la moto, ce qui n'était évidemment pas si compliqué enfin moins compliqué lorsque l'on est vampire. Je pense que quand je lui expliquerais cette partie du récit il sera fier de lui de m'avoir appris quelque chose d'utile, lui et son foutu orgueil de mâle, je souriais tendrement en pensant à mon ami. Enfin en espérant que je n'arrive pas trop tard. Si encore une fois les forces supérieurs, Dieu ou les Parques ou déités ou n'importe quelles puissances aux pouvoirs célestes qui régente notre univers, me permettent d'arriver à temps et de sauver les miens.

Ayant enfin quitter le centre urbain je décidais de mettre pleins gaz afin de voir ce que cette belle italienne avait dans le ventre. Et pour mon plus grand plaisir elle me donna entière satisfaction, je crois que si je m'en sors j'allais changer de moyen de locomotion, ou du moins accorder à celui-ci un peu plus d'attention.

Je voyais au loin les remparts de Volterra, et au plus je me rapprochais au plus mon angoisse me submergeait, elle me saisissait tellement que j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, elle grandissait prenant le moindre espace libre de ma gorge. De plus tout était vraiment trop calme dans les rues à croire que même les humains se doutaient que quelque chose se tramait dans leur ville. Car malgré le soleil et la pause déjeuner qui normalement voyait un tas d'humain la traverser de part en part à la recherche d'un restaurant, d'une sandwicherie ou encore d'un endroit tranquille pour partager ce moment tranquillement. Là les rues étaient quasiment désertes. J'approchais du château mais je décidais de faire une petite entrée, je déposais donc ma moto à quelques rues du château et décidais d'entrer chez moi en escaladant la façade est, celle qui était abritée et hors de vue des humains. Car je supposais que chaque entrées seraient étroitement surveillées. J'allais entreprendre mon ascension quand mon téléphone vibra. Ce qui me laissait supposer que le brouilleur ne m'atteignait pas encore.

**-Oui, **chuchotai-je.

**-Nous serons vers toi d'ici une petite heure, nous atterrissons. Retiens-les, le plus longtemps possible.**

**-Je ferais ce que je peux, dépêchez-vous.**

**-On va faire le maximum, tiens bon ça va aller. Et pour Alec j'ai eu une partie d'une vision mais je l'ai vu avec Sulpicia je pense que c'est OK pour eux.**

Comment pouvait-elle le savoir, alors que ses visions étaient floues et incomplètes mais je devais m'en contenter. Je raccrochais et examinais ma parois.

J'entrepris de monter comme je l'avais prévu. Je repérais la pièce de Renata, et heureusement pour moi la fenêtre était ouverte, pas que cela m'aurait empêché d'entrer, mais casser une fenêtre était à éviter si je voulais restée discrète. Enfin cela me permis d'y pénétrer sans faire de bruit. Je déposais mes habits devenus superficiels et sortis de la chambre. Je suivis le dédale de couloirs, empruntais l'escalier me menant au premier étage. Je ne sentais qu'un seul garde patrouillant à cet étage. Il me sentit également, mais rapidement je me jetais sur lui pour lui arracher la tête de ses épaules. Puis chacun de ses membres que j'éparpillais dans chacune des pièces que je rencontrais au fil de mon avancé, je ne pouvais pas faire de feu et je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive à se reconstituer seul, bien que cela s'avère généralement assez difficile seul, mais il fallait mieux être prudent.

J'atteignis assez facilement la salle des trônes qui se situait au fin fond du château au premier niveau. Je les entendais Caïus et une autre voix qui disait à mon père qu'il était fini. Que plus rien ne pouvais le sauver.

**-Ne rêve pas Aro, ton premier atout est mort à l'heure qui est, et certainement de par la main de sa sœur, qui plus est.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible. Alec ne peut pas... Bella... ils ne peuvent pas être morts,** gémit-il.

**-Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a assez profité de sa chance, elle a eu plus de vie qu'un chat cette garce. Il était temps qu'elle rejoigne son créateur cette erreur de la nature.**

C'est à cet instant que fis mon entrée plus que remarqué dans cette salle.

**-Oh que ce n'est pas gentil Caïus, moi qui croyais que vous m'appréciez. Je suis déçue.**

**-Bella tu vas bien ?** me demanda Aro.

**-Oui. Ne vous en faites pas,** je vis les regards rassurés de Démétri et Byron qui faisaient avec d'autres gardes rempart devant Aro et Marcus. Puis il me posa une question muette. Il voulait savoir pour Alec, je lui fit signe dans un regard que tout allait bien.

**-Bella, j'avoue que tu me surprends, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'en sortes vivante encore une fois.**

**-Oui, il semblerait que vous ayez raison sur le nombre de vie que je dois avoir en ma possession. Mais je vous rassure également sur l'état de mon compagnon, il va très bien lui aussi.**

**-Ah bon ? Et où se trouve-t-il si tel est le cas ?** m'interrogea-t-il peu convaincu.

**-Une mission d'une extrême urgence, mais il ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps si vous voulez l'attendre je suis certaine qu'il sera heureux de vous revoir. Vous le traître à notre cause, à notre famille.**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Aro et Marcus, je vis des failles dans la positions de nos gardes autours des régents. Tout en étirant mon bouclier et en rejoignant mes rangs en première ligne entre Démétri et Byron, j'ordonnais.

**-Renata tu te places entre Aro et Marcus, Chelsea tu agiras dès que je te le dirais. Vous deux renforcez notre côté droit. Et vous cinq resserrez les rangs, tous les autres ne bougez plus.**

**-Oh je vois que nous avons une bonne stratège, mais tes petites rectification ne changera pas l'issu. Crois-tu que vous soyez en mesure de nous affronter ? Vous êtes combien une vingtaine où sont les autres ? Ils ont préféré déserter et pour la plupart ils ont rejoins nos rangs,** argua-t-il.

**-Mais notre effectif n'est encore pas au complet. Voyez-vous Caïus, avant d'arriver j'ai pris la peine de contacter des amis à moi. Des amis puissants, et surtout de bon guerriers, sans compter Alec qui va revenir de sa mission.**

**-Comment pouvais-tu savoir que nous étions là, et surtout ce qu'il se passait ?**

**-Mais parce que ma chère belle-sœur avant d'aller brûler dans un bucher au fin fond de la Russie, a eu la délicatesse de m'informer de ce que vous prépariez.** **Voyez-vous je suis arrivée à temps pour sauver mon compagnon. Puis vous connaissez Jane un véritable moulin à parole. C'est grâce à cette particularité que nous avons été au courant que vous avez envoyé votre propre femme tenter de tuer Sulpicia****.**

J'entendis des hoquets de frayeurs venant d'à peu près tous nos gardes, et Aro qui me demanda paniqué.

**-Dis-moi qu'Alec est parti la sauver,** je tournais la tête vers mon père adoptif et je lui répondis avec un sourire compatissant.

**-Oui, c'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas avec nous. Apparemment Gaëtano était un traître infiltré.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible je l'aurais su,** me répondit-il.

**-J'y ai longuement pensé dans l'avion en fait je pense qu'il a dû se faire manipuler par Noémie. Et je pense qu'un mot, une phrase ou peut-être une voix pouvait débloquer l'accès à ses pensées cachées.**

**-Bravo Bella, effectivement c'est une phrase associée à ma voix qui pouvait débloquer les consignes que Gaëtano devait suivre. Et puis comme tu n'aimais pas le toucher à cause de ses mœurs particulières, il était véritablement l'agent parfait,** avoua Caïus fier de sa trouvaille. **Mais je doute qu'Alec soit arrivé à temps. Mon épouse avait quelques longueurs d'avances.**

**-Sauf que nous avions de notre côté une aide précieuse. Celle d'Alice Cullen, qui nous a informé au bon moment de la marche à suivre pour coiffer votre épouse au poteau et à l'heure actuel je suppose qu'elle ne doit plus être de ce monde.**

**-Non !** rugit Caïus dans une rage folle. Il sortit son téléphone pour contacter son épouse.

**-Je serais vous je n'essaierai, pas le brouilleur que vous avez placé ne le permet pas. Mais si vous voulez confirmation Alice m'a contacté juste avant de rentrer dans le château et elle m'a confirmé qu'Alec avait correctement accompli sa mission, ce qui n'est pas surprenant quand on le connait,** en tout cas j'espérais sincèrement ne pas trop m'avancer je voulais le déstabiliser.

**-NON !** hurla-t-il encore une fois en me sautant dessus.

Démétri allait s'interposer mais je fus plus rapide. Je réceptionnais Caïus en lui envoyant un crochet dans la mâchoire qui résonna dans cette salle comme si un éboulement venait de se produire. Ce qui propulsa Caïus à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je lui faisais face son camp se préparait à l'assaut également.

**-Ne bougez pas !** criai-je aux miens.** Resserrez les rangs et protégez Aro et Marcus. Renata, Chelsea et Collin restez à leurs côtés pour assurer leur sécurité.**

**-Parfait petit commandant en chef,** lança-t-il ironiquement**. Je t'assure Bella que tu ne ressortiras pas en vie de cette pièce.**

**-Moi je vous assure du contraire. Et je vous promets également que vous ne reverrez plus la lumière du jour.**

Il m'attaqua de nouveau tentant de m'attraper par le bras, je l'esquivais avec un saut, que j'avais un jour remarqué dans un film de combat d'art martial, une figure de Jackie Chan. Ce qui j'en suis sûre fera la raillerie de Démétri si l'on arrivait à s'en sortir vivant tous les deux.

J'entendis alors un des vampires qui l'accompagnaient, ordonner à ses gardes d'engager le combat et dans un timing parfait les Cullen et la famille d'Eleazar firent leur entrée. Ce qui stoppa tout le monde. D'instincts Carlisle, Esmé, Eleazar et Carmen se placèrent aux côtés de Marcus et d'Aro. Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Irina et celle que je pensais être Raphaëlle allèrent aux côtés de Démétri et Byron et d'autres de nos gardes, tandis que Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Garrett vinrent prendre place à mes côtés, alors que j'avais avancé lorsque Caïus avait tenté de m'attaquer. Nous formions trois lignes serrées, cette formation venait renforcer notre nombre mais surtout nos pouvoirs.

**-Je crois que la balance vient de se rééquilibrer. Qu'en pense-tu Caïus ?** demanda Aro un peu plus sûr de lui.

**-Je pense que nous aurons à peine plus de mal à t'éliminer, ce qui ne signifie pas que ce ne sera pas fait.**

**-Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous Caïus. Edward combien de pouvoir ?** demandai-je sans même le regarder.

**-Une dizaine pour la majorité défensif. Quand aux autres ils ne feront pas trop de mal si tu n'arrives pas à tous nous protéger durant le combat. Seuls celui de Noémie et celui du brun près de Stephan, sont véritablement dangereux.**

**-Très bien je connais le pouvoir de Noémie...**

**-Non Bella, Noémie est pour moi si tu le permets. J'ai un compte personnel à régler,** j'allais objecter quand la voix de Noémie résonna dans la pièce.

**-Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé Démétri, tu n'aurais pas joui dans le cas contraire,** j'entendis Démétri grogner, ainsi qu'Edward qui me fit signe d'accepter la requête de mon ami. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir quel sort cette garce avait réservé à mon ami.

-**Très bien Démétri à toi l'honneur, je ne te lâcherais et fais lui payer à cette garce,** puis je fixais celui qui représenterait un danger potentiellement plus important.

**-Chelsea maintenant ! À l'attaque !** hurlai-je en bondissant sur le vampire brun.

Il me réceptionna mais sous la violence du saut et de la réception nous roulâmes et il me lâcha. Je me remis en debout rapidement puis l'attaquais de nouveau je réussis à lui planter mes dents dans le cou et je lui arrachais un morceau de chair profitant de sa douleur je lui brisais son bras puis lui arrachais à son tour, à partir de ce moment je pus rapidement lui retirer tous ses membres. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers un de mes gardes qui se trouvait aux prises avec deux vampires ennemis, j'étêtai le premier qui me venait sous la main puis arrachais ses bras avant de me faire attaquer par derrière. Mais mon jeune garde que je venais de sauver m'avertit j'eus le temps de me retourner et de lui envoyer un coup de poing en plein visage, avec la force que j'avais utilisé son visage se fendit en deux, d'un bond j'arrivais sur lui pour lui retirer la tête de son tronc.

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide aux combats, tout le monde s'en sortait relativement bien. Edward sans problème ayant un avantage non négligeable avec son pouvoir. Je voyais Renata plus en difficulté mais qui arrivait tout de même à rejeter la plupart de ses assaillants avec son bouclier. Ceux qui arrivaient à passer avaient à faire à Marcus qui n'était pas manchot. Aro se battait contre Caïus avec ferveur. J'allais intervenir quand je vis Alice se faire submerger par trois vampires, Jasper l'avait vu également mais il en avait déjà deux à lui tout seul, et ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide sur l'instant. Mettant ma rancœur de côté je lui vins l'aider, un des vampires qui me tournait le dos se retrouva sans tête sans même sans apercevoir, puis son acolyte se jeta sur moi, j'aurais pu m'en sortir aisément mais je n'avais pas vu celui qui m'attaquait également et au même moment par derrière. Je fus sauvée par Garrett, qui se chargea du traître dans mon dos. Je sais que dans ce genre de combat c'est à celui qui en aura le plus et qu'importe les moyens, mais là c'était sournois. Je sais, je venais de faire exactement la même chose, mais si j'étais de bonne foi cela se saurait.

Donc c'est avec une énergie décuplée que d'un tour de main je démembrais l'assaillant d'Alice sous le regard reconnaissant de cette dernière, je ne m'y attardais pas et continuais mon carnage ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux, je ne chômais pas et les autres non plus mais ils en avaient de toutes parts. Je vis les restes de Collin sur le sol et cela m'attrista les quelques secondes où mes yeux ont parcouru ses restes. Avec un peu de chance nous pourrons récupérer nos soldats à la fin du combat, enfin si nous nous en sortons vivant.

Le fameux Stephan m'attaqua à son tour, je reconnaissais qu'il était un combattant d'une autre trempe que ses soldats, car je peinais à l'attraper.

**-Tu as fait des dégâts dans mes troupes jeune fille. Si tu le souhaites je suis sûr de pouvoir résonner Caïus et te faire une place dans notre nouveau gouvernement. Un guerrier de ta valeur à toutes ses chances chez nous.**

**-Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de me demander à moi, la fille d'Aro de trahir les miens et de vous rejoindre. Mais vous avez sérieusement perdu la tête.**

**-Alors tant pis pour toi tu disparaîtras tout comme ton père et ta mère quand nous lui mettrons la main dessus.**

**-J'aimerais bien voir ça.**

Et je repris le combat, il me fallut encore quelques minutes et surtout il avait fallu que j'utilise outrageusement toute la ruse que j'avais, pour arriver à le saisir à partir de ce moment. S'en était fini de lui en l'espace d'une vingtaines de secondes il ne restait qu'un monticule de chair sur le sol qui avait été le témoin de notre combat.

Je continuais, chaque vampire ennemi qui avait le malheur de croiser mon chemin y laissait sa vie. Je me suis faite mordre à quelques reprises, mais c'était vraiment bénin en comparaison à ce que j'infligeais à ces vermines. Le pire c'est ce que je réservais aux traîtres, ceux qui avaient choisi de suivre Caïus et contrairement à ce que je pensais il y en avait beaucoup. Nous allions – si nous nous en sortions vivant – devoir recruter activement.

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur Démétri qui combattait contre Vladimir, mon ami s'en sortait merveilleusement bien, et c'est rassurée que je poursuivais ma tâche. Je ne sais pas combien me sont tombés sous la main, je ne les comptais plus. Mais j'avais la désagréable impression qu'aux plus nous en éliminions aux plus il en arrivait en fait je n'avais pas tenu compte des factions à l'extérieur de la pièce ceux qui surveillaient chaque entrées. Et on peut dire que Caïus n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Je me fis attaquer par l'un des chinois que j'avais vu le jour de mon agression. Et malgré la répulsion qu'il m'inspirait je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de l'affronter. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il se servait des art martiaux humains dans notre combat. Je faillis me faire surprendre, mais je n'étais pas en reste. Je réussis tout de même à lui saisir une de ses jambe lors d'un de ses retournés et chance pour moi, il y allait avec tellement de force que je n'avais eu juste à lui tirer son membre dans le sens contraire pour qu'il s'arrache de lui même. Puis avec la dextérité et la rapidité qui m'est coutumière je le démembrais.

J'entendis Aro hurler et cela attira mon attention je me précipitais pour lui venir en aide car Caïus avait eu le dessus sur lui, et lui tenait la tête dans ses mains mon père immobilisé au sol.

Je sautais sur Caïus ce qui lui fit lâcher mon père. Il se mit en position face à moi.

**-Bien si tu y tiens je vais d'abord commencer par toi et je finirais pas ton père après.**

**-Je ne crois pas, Caïus.**

**-Après tout c'est une bonne idée, ton Alec souffrira autant que je souffre de la perte de mon épouse.**

**-Il ne fallait pas trahir Caïus, comme je l'ai dit à Jane avant d'en terminer avec elle. Je ne souhaitais pas votre place. Je souhaitais seulement être heureuse avec Alec. Vous avez comploté sans raison. Et maintenant il va falloir en payer le prix.**

Je lui sautais dessus, il réussit à m'attraper par le bras et me tirer contre lui.

**-Idiote que tu es, tu croyais sincèrement que tu pouvais me battre ?**

Je voyais Jasper et Démétri me regarder comme si ma fin était arrivée. Il me tenait il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour me libérer, quelque chose qui le surprendrait. L'une de mes premières règles de combats que Jasper m'avait apprise me revint en mémoire. Je le regardais lui mon mentor qui était face à moi et je lui souris. Avec ma main libre je la descendis et dans un acte que je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'accomplir je lui attrapais ses bijoux de famille que je lui broyais. Il hurla sous ma poigne et me libéra par l'occasion.

**-Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire et toujours le surprendre,** lui dis-je. **C'est une des premières règles de combats que j'ai apprise, la deuxième pour être précise.**

Il se tenait encore ses parties intimes en me toisant comme si le démon s'était emparé de son corps. J'en déduisais qu'il n'avait pas apprécier ma délicatesse. Se remettant rapidement il me sauta dessus et un ballet d'esquive s'établit entre nous, alors que chacun notre tour nous essayâmes de nous attraper mutuellement. Nous avions augmenté le rythme de nos attaques respectives sans pour cela arriver à faire le moindre mal à l'autre, j'avais presque réussi à lui planter mes dents dans son bras mais il réussit à l'éviter. Aucun des combats dans cette salle ne dura aussi longtemps que le notre. Je voyais en Caïus un adversaire redoutable capable de me pousser à bout de mes compétences. Mais il était hors de question que je le laisse y parvenir. Des cris de douleurs que je connaissais m'atteignirent me déstabilisant le centième de secondes suffisantes pour me faire piéger dans l'étau des bras de Caïus. Je vis alors que les cris que j'avais redouté étaient ceux de Byron qui était en grippe avec trois vampires, mon regard fut attiré par les restes d'un corps à ses pieds ceux de sa compagne Heïdi, je pense que cela a dû le déconcentrer de la même façon que je venais de le faire. Démétri ayant vu que je venais de me faire attraper par Caïus voulu me porter secours, mais je lui ordonnais d'aller aider Byron.

**-Alors comme ça Miss Volturi aurait deux points faibles. Alec et Byron j'aurais dû m'en douter c'est comme ça que j'aurais dû t'anéantir. Alec est quasiment intouchable mais pas ce nouveau-né. J'aurais dû y penser plutôt enfin ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne vais pas te lâcher avant d'en terminer avec toi, et ne t'avises pas de recommencer, ta misérable petite tentative, tu ne m'y reprendra plus.**

**-Lâche la Caïus. Et viens combattre contre moi,** intervint Aro.

**-Pourquoi ? Ta fille est nettement plus apte au combat que toi vieux débris. Tu t'es tellement caché derrière Alec et Jane que tu n'as plus pratiqué les combats depuis plus d'un siècle et cela se sent. C'est la différence entre vous et moi. Moi je n'ai jamais cesser d'être actif, je ne me suis pas caché derrière mes gardes. Et je ne me suis pas laissé endormir par le confort sécuritaire du pouvoir.**

**-Non c'est vrai toi tu ambitionnes l'anarchie, la débâcle, l'intolérance, la dictature. C'est comme cela que tu vois le pouvoir ? Je croyais qu'après tout ce temps tu avais compris ? Mais je le savais après tout, j'avais juste espéré que tu te reprennes seul. Je savais que tu allais en arriver à cette extrémité.**

**-Comment pouvais-tu le savoir ?**

**-Le pouvoir de Noémie était utile c'est vrai et très étonnant. Mais il laissait des traces visibles seulement avec mes capacités. C'est comme ça que je savais que tu me cachais certaines choses. Oh ! Je te rassure c'était subtile, et je ne savais pas ce que tu me cachais, mais avec le temps j'ai appris à repérer certains indices. Et on peut dire que tu m'as caché beaucoup de choses Caïus.**

**-C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as fait de Bella ta fille ? Parce qu'elle bloquait le pouvoir de Noémie ? Tu la voulais près de toi pour m'empêcher de t'effacer la mémoire à toi aussi, comme j'en avais l'intention au départ ?** demanda Caïus avide d'explications.

**-Non, c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai placé sous mon blason et avec le statut de chef de la garde Royal, Oui. Mais si j'ai fait d'elle ma fille, c'est pour toutes les qualités qu'elle nous a démontré et témoigné jusqu'à présent. Elle est honnête, obstinée, droite, fière, habile, intelligente, attachante, intéressante et surtout loyale. Je pourrais continuer comme ça toute la nuit.**

**-Vois-tu, c'est à cause de tes sentiments que tu vas perdre ce combat aujourd'hui et pour commencer je vais te montrer ce que cela fait de perdre une personne que l'on aime. Dis adieu à ta fille.**

En même temps qu'il prononçait sa phrase je fermais les yeux, résignée je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je savais que ma dernière heure était arrivée. J'en voulais à Alice encore une fois qui pour servir ses intérêts avait menti à Alec en lui disant que j'allais survivre. Mais dans un sens valait mieux que ce soit moi que lui. Je lui réservais ma dernière pensée en espérant qu'un jour nous nous retrouvions. Mon esprit m'accorda mon dernier souhait avec tellement de détails que je pouvais presque sentir le parfum délicat de mon aimé. J'attendais que la douleur se fasse sentir mais au lieu de la ressentir tout se clama en un seul instant. J'ouvris les yeux et devant moi se trouvait l'homme de ma vie, tous les autres se trouvant à la merci de son pouvoir. Je me jetais dans ses bras avec un dernier sursaut d'espoir qu'il venait de faire renaître en moi.

**-Tu m'avais promis de rester prudente**, me morigéna-t-il. **Tu m'avais promis de rester en vie. Tu te rends compte que quelques seconde de plus et ce n'était plus le cas. Tu es stupide,** m'engueula-t-il.

Et malgré le fait qu'il soit mécontent et en colère contre moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire, de l'embrasser, de le serrer dans mes bras. À force de baiser et de sourires, je parvins enfin à le calmer. Puis je me rappelais où nous nous trouvions. Je me retournais et voyais le massacre. Des morceaux de corps un peu partout, je regardais Alec et lui dit.

**-Je pense qu'il serait bien de rassembler tous les nôtres dans le même endroit que je puisse les prendre sous mon bouclier.**

**-OK, mettons-les devant les portes bien que de toute façon personne ne peut percer mon pouvoir hormis toi. Il est plus prudent de rester vigilent.**

**-Tu as raison,** je me dirigeais tout de suite vers Byron à qui je récupérais le bras au passage.

**-Tu remarqueras que c'est toujours le même bras,** me dit Alec taquin. Je me permis de sourire, le sachant présent je savais que plus rien ne pouvait dorénavant nous échapper que l'on avait la victoire d'assurée.

**-Où est Sulpicia ?** demandai-je après avoir replacé le bras de mon frère à sa place et installais Démétri à ses côtés.

**-Je l'ai raccompagné à ses appartements, elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais je n'étais pas sûr de comment je vous aurais trouvé, donc je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risque.**

**-Tu as bien fait.**

J'avais ramené tous les Cullen et les Dénali aucun ne manquaient à l'appel, par contre je constatais que Chelsea, Corin, Renata, Collin, Heïdi et beaucoup d'autre de notre garde étaient décimés. Ce qui voulait dire qu'avant de faire les feux il nous faudra identifier chaque morceaux de corps.

Je regardais où se trouvaient les restes d'Heïdi et à mon plus grand soulagement seul un de ses bras et sa tête avaient été retirés de son corps, et ils me furent facilement reconnaissable, alors je reconsolidais la compagne de mon frère et la plaçais juste à ses côtés. Une fois tout notre camps enfin ce qu'il en restait rapatrié au même endroit je regardais Alec et lui dis :

**-Tu es prêt ? Je les prends sous mon bouclier,** le temps de le dire et la seconde qui s'en suivit tous s'animèrent de nouveau.

**-Alec tu es là !** constata Aro avec un bonheur non dissimulé. Puis dans ajouta de suite. **Comment va Sulpicia ?**

**-Elle est dans vos appartements elle vous attend.** **J'ai préféré la garder à l'écart. Bien qu'elle m'ait menacé de me déclasser,** ajouta Alec sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Aro le regarda avec bienveillance.

**-Je te remercie Alec,** puis se tournant vers moi.** Tu es là aussi. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ne recommence plus jamais tu m'entends !**

**-Je n'avais pas le choix Aro et vous le savez,** tentai-je de me justifier. Car si Alec prenait les propos de mon père au premier degré comme tel semblait être le cas. J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure une fois toute cette affaire terminée.

**-Oui excuse-moi je pense que la tension commence à retomber,** j'entendais les chuchotements de tous nos alliés et combattants dans mon dos.

**-Et si nous en finissions,** commenta Marcus. Puis il glissa à mon oreille. **Tu as été formidable Bella. Ne t'en fais pas ça va leur passer,** il m'avait dit cela comme s'il avait pu lire mes pensés.

Cette conclusion m'amena un sourire, apparemment mon visage était très expressif pour que Marcus vienne me soutenir. À moins que l'épreuve que nous venions de traverser tous ensemble avait créer des liens encore plus fort et plus solide entre certains d'entre nous, surtout au sein de notre famille.

Byron me fit un sourire et un signe de tête en remerciement pour son bras et sa compagne enfin je le supposais pendant qu'il l'étreignait avec force et passion amenant une grimace sur son joli visage, mais elle ne lui dit rien, trop heureuse d'être avec lui à n'en pas douter. Tous les couples étaient aux côtés de leurs partenaires s'étreignant, s'embrassant, heureux d'être ensemble et en un seul morceau.

Démétri vint me câliner également, j'étais partagée entre lui d'un côté et Alec de l'autre. Et c'est dans cette position, chacun refusant de me lâcher qu'Aro intervint :

**-Emmett, très cher ami aurais-tu l'amabilité de bien vouloir nous accorder encore un petit moment ta précieuse aide.**

**-Sans problème,** répondit ce dernier**. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

**-Si tu pouvais avec Démétri maintenir Caïus pour éviter qu'il tente de se sauver pendant que Bella le prend sous son bouclier.**

**-OK**, répondit mon gros nounours. Qui en passant à côté de moi ébouriffa affectueusement mes cheveux. Démétri lui me lâcha également après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue.

Après quelques centièmes de seconde, Caïus bougea de nouveau.

**-Bien Caïus. Je dois dire que je ne sais même pas par où commencer.**

**-Si tu en venais directement à la conclusion. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé ta sale habitude de tout théâtraliser, et j'ai horreur de perdre du temps.**

**-Oh, je vais y venir certes, mais avant tout. Je dois comprendre, pour quelle raison nous as-tu trahi ?**

**-J'aurais beau te l'expliquer tu ne comprendrais certainement pas,** lui répondit-il acerbe.

**-Bien je vais donc en venir à mes bonnes vieilles méthodes.**

Et il s'avança pour lui poser la main sur le corps du traître. Seule façon infaillible de ne pas lui mentir.

**-Ne me touche pas !** hurla Caïus.

**-Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui n'est pas en mesure de négocier. Tenez-le bien,** demanda Aro à mes deux amis.

Après quelques secondes où il lisait l'esprit de son ancien allié. Il se retira et avec un air désolé lui dit :

**-Je suis vraiment triste pour toi Caïus, si tu crois sincèrement que nous sommes tels que tu nous imagines. Mais pour ton information. Marcus et moi et tu le savais dès le départ nous nous connaissions bien avant de te rencontrer. C'est pour cela que nos avis son souvent identiques. Et si nous étions justement venus te demander d'être des nôtres c'était justement à cause de tes différences, ton caractère, tes idées et tes opinions qui différaient des nôtres. Nous avions besoin de rééquilibrer notre pouvoir, pour être juste. Je crois que nous l'avons toujours été dans nos décisions et nous avons toujours accordés de la valeur à tes points de vues. Malgré certains de tes abus de pouvoirs. Je ne dis pas que nous en soyons exempts nous avons nous aussi profité certaines fois de notre statut je ne mentirais pas. Mais il faut avouer qu'aujourd'hui si on fait le bilan de ce que tu as fait, tu as toujours été extrême. Que ce soit avec les nouveaux-nés dans le sud, les lycanthropes, ou bien certaines règles que tu détournais de leurs fonctions premières pour ton usage personnel.**

**-Comme tu l'as dit je n'ai jamais été le seul. Vous en avez bien profité vous êtes des manipulateurs qui vous cachez derrières vos soit-disant idéaux pour mieux vous servir de ce que la communauté et nos semblables peuvent vous apporter.**

**-Oui tu n'as pas totalement tort seulement la différence entre toi et nous c'est que nous avons reconnu nos erreurs et que nous essayons de rester juste en tout cas ne pas nuire à nos valeurs et à nos semblables et si j'osais dire nous essayons de rester humains.**

**-J'ai bien compris tout ton petit laïus servant à embobiner ta cours ici présente, alors viens-en au fait et donne l'ordre de mon exécution.**

**-Non Caïus! **Intervint Marcus**. Tu ne mourras pas. J'ai moi aussi une dernière petite chose à faire valoir. Je tiens à ce que tu restes en vies, tu seras nourrie une fois par mois, tu vivras dans les cachots sous haute surveillance. Il nous faut un exemple et tu seras celui-ci.**

**-Tu n'as pas le droit la règle est la règle,** hurla t-il.

**-Comme si tu t'en étais soucié avant. Et puis comme tu l'as précisé précédemment, nous avons tendance à la manipuler à notre guise cette occasion te donnera raison. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'autoriserais le privilège de rejoindre ton épouse en enfer après le mal, la souffrance et les morts dont tu es responsable. Je donne le droit de savourer cette douce vengeance à tous ceux que tu as détruit, tous les vampires que tu as détruit en tuant leur compagnon et les laissant en vie pour savourer ta vengeance et ton ignominie, les laissant vivre dans l'enfer permanent de la tristesse et de la solitude. Après tout c'est ton propre châtiment que tu vas subir,** termina Marcus.

**-Très bien qu'il en soit fait selon le jugement de Marcus. Les garçons veuillez amener le prisonnier dans les cachots. Justin et Marielle vous serez pour le moment affectés à la surveillance des cachots et sous aucun prétexte vous ne devrez laisser quiconque l'approcher sans ordre direct de ma part. Démétri quand tu seras en bas tu le démembreras nous le laisserons s'affaiblir un maximum avant de le reconstituer, pour être sûr qu'il ne tente pas de s'échapper.**

**-Bien maître.**

Et ils partirent sous les hurlements de Caïus qui allait passer son éternité à souffrir dans les sous-bassement du château. Marcus avait été relativement vicieux et dur mais je crois que cette sanction était méritée. Au moins maintenant tout le monde sauraient qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'en prendre aux Volturi. Alec se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement, nous étions libre et enfin nous pourrions être heureux ensemble.

**-Mes amis je sais que nous vous devons beaucoup mais pourrions nous abusez de votre gentillesse en vous demandant de bien vouloir nous aider à reconstituer les nôtres.**

**-Bien entendu Aro. Nous sommes tous tellement heureux que tout se finisse bien.**

**-Nous aussi Carlisle, nous aussi. Je vous prie de m'excuser quelques minutes mais je meurs d'impatience moi aussi de serrer mon épouse dans mes bras. **

-**Faites donc. Nous arriverons à nous en sortir sans vous Aro,** répondis-je à mon père.

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra contre lui.

**-Merci Bella, je sais que tu n'étais pas seule. Mais tu m'as sauvé et plus d'une manière crois-moi.**

**-Je n'ai rien fait de plus qu'une autre fille n'aurait fait pour sa famille.**

Il me sourit et embrassa le sommet de ma tête puis partit rapidement chercher sa femme qui l'attendait dans leurs appartements.

J'eus le droit à plusieurs étreintes, de la majorité des Cullen et même de Tanya et ses sœurs. Edward tenta de m'approcher mais je l'en dissuadais en levant mon bouclier pour lui dire de ne pas y penser. Si j'acceptais d'excuser son comportement ce n'était pas pour autant que je lui pardonnais à lui ou à Alice. Je n'y arrivais pas même avec l'aide qu'ils venaient d'apporter à ma famille. Ma haine et ma rancœur à leur encontre étaient encore trop présentes.

Garrett resta à mes côtés sous le regard scrutateur d'Alec mais ce dernier restait gentil et ne fit aucune remarques désobligeantes.

**-Jasper m'avait dit que tu étais douée mais j'étais loin de me douter que ce serait à ce niveau.**

**-Que veux-tu j'ai eu le meilleur maître qui soit.**

**-Je crois que je devrais me sentir vexé d'une telle comparaison,** fit mon amour en s'approchant de nous.

**-Tu sais très bien que toi tu es le meilleur dans tout le reste mon amour.**

**-Tu as repensé à ma proposition ?** me demanda Garrett sans détour.

**-Oui, et honnêtement je ne pense pas pouvoir venir. Nous avons trop de chose à revoir ici. Et puis nous avons subi de lourdes pertes.**

**-Je suis déçu Bella, tu te sers de faux prétextes. Je te voulais à mes côtés.**

**-Je le sais Garrett, je ne vais pas te mentir si cela n'était pas arrivé je ne pense pas que j'aurais accepté quand même. C'est un jour qui devra être le plus beau de ta vie, comment veux-tu qu'il le soit avec moi et mes ressentiments envers les membres de ta future famille. Mais même si je ne suis pas présente physiquement tu sais que je penserais à toi ce jour là. Tu es mon ami Garrett et tu le seras pour l'éternité. Je te fais confiance et tu sais combien c'est important pour moi.**

**-Oui je le sais,** me dit il en m'étreignant de nouveau. Je pouvais sentir sa déception et cela me peina.

**-Maintenant permets-moi de te dire que tes yeux sont magnifiques,** dis-je pour alléger la tension que je venais de créer avec mon refus d'assister à son mariage.

**-Bella je suis fiancé et en plus tu me fais des avances devant ton compagnon je ne te pensais ****pas aussi intrépide. Attends au moins que nous soyons seuls,** je ris à gorge déployée je venais de retrouver mon ami. Tous mes proches, tous mes amis, tous ceux que j'aimais étaient autour de moi je crois que rien d'autre n'était plus important pour moi.

**-Tu as un sens de l'humour particulier Garrett,** déclara Alec**. Tu sais qu'il y a de cela quelques temps en arrière tu aurais fini avec tous les autres dans le bucher.**

**-C'est bien pour cela que j'en profite. Fricoter avec la compagne de notre cher Alec Volturi rien de plus grisant, et surtout rien de plus efficace pour une bonne montée d'adrénaline,** répondit mon ami défiant mon aimé.

Alec le regardait et contre toute attente éclata de rire lui aussi gratifiant Garrett d'une bonne claque sur l'épaule. J'étais fière de mon homme qui venait de par son comportement de clouer sur place Garrett le téméraire.

L'avenir se dessinait sous les meilleurs auspices et cela me ravit. Après avoir réarrangé la salle des trônes, nous nous retrouvions notre petit groupe avec en plus, les « enfants » Cullen et leur homologues de Dénali.

**-Au fait Dimi,** lançai-je. **J'ai une idée de cadeau à te soumettre.**

**-Et pour quelle raison devrais-je te faire un cadeau ?** me demanda ce dernier.

**-Parce qu'après ce que je vais te dire tu seras tellement heureux et fier de toi que tu en ressentiras le besoin irrépressible de me faire plaisir,** lui dis-je avec le plus de détachement possible.

**-Tiens donc. Alors vas-y je t'écoute.**

**-Tu te souviens de ma première nuit ici ?**

**-Ouais le jour où Alec a commencé à merder.**

**-Hey !** répliqua le principal concerné.

**-Oui ce jour là,** lui confirmai-je en embrassant l'incriminé en question.

**-Tu te souviens de ce que l'on faisait le lendemain matin lorsqu'il nous a surpris ?**

**-Oui on était sur mon simulateur de conduite.**

**-Et grâce à ça mon cher Dimi chéri...**

**-Arrête avec ça je te l'aie déjà dit.**

**-Donc je disais mon cher Dimi chéri,** repris-je sous les rires moqueurs de nos invités. **Grâce à cette leçon particulière. J'ai pu vous sauver la vie en arrivant à temps aujourd'hui.**

**-Ta modestie ne t'étrangle pas,** intervint Byron amusé. Je le fixais en haussant les sourcils le défiant de me contredire ce qui fit rire l'assemblée qui nous écoutait. Je repris.

**-Le seul moyen de locomotion assez rapide que j'ai trouvé en sortant de l'aéroport était une moto.**

**-Sérieux t'as volé une moto ?** me demanda mon interlocuteur principal.

**-Que veux-tu il ne me restait plus que ces délits pour être la parfaite criminelle. Après les meurtres il me fallait les vols pour arriver à votre hauteur.**

**-Très drôle,** lâcha Byron. Je lui fis un sourire, apparemment il avait pris pour lui la remarque concernant les meurtres. En l'occurrence les meurtre humains. Il se radoucit devant mon sourire.

**-Pas tout à fait ma belle, il te manque un fait pour être notre égale et d'ailleurs,** répondit malicieusement Démétri.** Je t'offrirais tout ce que tu souhaites que le jour où tes lèvres et ta langue s'imprégneront de sang humain. Ce qui n'est pas pour demain,** ajouta ce dernier fier de lui.

**-Tu as la mémoire courte Dimi Chéri,** renchérit Alec narquois. Démétri leva un de ses sourcils interrogateur.

**-Le jour de son réveil, tu ne te souviens pas de la jeune humaine que Caïus avait emmené pour faire flancher Bella. **

**-Oui je l'ai goûté,** terminas-je. Puis en regardant Démétri un sourire victorieux sur mes lèvres. Je lui dis.

**-Donc je voudrais une moto. Je te laisserais choisir le modèle que tu veux mais je veux une Ducati, c'est la seule exigence que je t'impose.**

**-Ce n'est que ça ? Tu veux seulement une moto ?** me demanda-t-il perplexe.

**-Ben je ne suis pas comme toi, je me contente de peu.**

**-Tu aurais pu la demander à Alec.**

**-Tu m'as offert la voiture de mes rêves il est normal que tu m'offres la moto de mes rêves également. Pour Alec j'ai d'autres idées en tête.**

**-Elle est sournoise,** intervint Jasper. **Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de ta personnalité,** lâcha mon mentor avec un sourire amusé.

**-C'est un véritable caméléon elle a autant de personnalités qu'un singe à de poils,** lui répondit Démétri.

**-Sympa la métaphore,** plaisanta Emmett.

C'est dans cette ambiance et malgré la présence d'Alice et Edward que nous passâmes le reste de la soirée puis de la nuit. Tous heureux d'être en vie et ensemble.

* * *

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu? J'espère avoir gardé assez d'intégrité pour le fin de cette intrigue? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez franchement.**

**J'ai autre chose à vous faire part, certaines d'entre vous me poussent à écrire une fiction sur Démétri. maintenant j'aimerais vous soumettre un sondage car j'ai bien une idée en tête mais elle n'est encore pas tout à fait développer. Donc je vais me compliquer la tâche en vous demandant votre participation.**

**1/Voulez-vous une fiction Bella/Démétri ou un Démétri/OC?**

**2/Est ce que vous voulez que l'héroïne soit humaine ou déjà transformée?**

**3/Quoi que vous ayez choisi précédemment voulez vous une suite à cette fiction. Ou une autre fiction dont les personnages seront certainement différent au point de vue caractère?**

**Quoi que vous choisissiez laisser moi vos avis soit en reviews ici ou en message privé. Je prendrais le décompte de vos d'avis, et je vous en informerais sur mon profil que je tenterais de mettre à jour régulièrement. J'arrêterais le décompte quand j'entamerais son écriture je vous le ferais savoir de la même façon. **

**Voilà nous en avons presque fini avec cette histoire, ce qui me fais malice, je dois vous l'avouer. Mais j'ai ré-entamé l'écriture de ma première fiction. D'ailleurs je vais m'excuser auprès de celle qui la suivaient. Je n'ai jamais réussi à reprendre l'inspiration par rapport a ce que j'avais déjà écrit (surtout que je me suis servis de certains éléments pour cette fiction.) Donc j'ai tout repris depuis le début et bien évidemment cela ne correspondra pas à ce que vous avez lu puisque à l'origine je ne voulais pas y inclure d'intrigue amoureuse, mais tout compte fait j'ai changé d'avis. Donc l'idée de départ est plus ou moins identique, sauf que j'ai tout remodelé et concentré sur une intrigue amoureuse. Et ce sera un Bella/Edward je ne change pas le couple que j'avais choisis au départ. Mon Jella avance bien même très bien il me reste plus qu'a penser une fin qui me satisfasse et je la posterais a ce moment là. **

**Aller à vos commentaire et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Voilà le dernier chapitre un Pov Alec pour ces dames. Grâce à vous j'ai battu mon record de reviews sur un chapitre. Alors merci.**

**Je vous remercie également toutes pour avoir suivi cette fiction. Elle est la deuxième sortit de ma tête, mais je crois pouvoir dire que c'est mon premier bébé fictif. Je me suis tentée à peu près à tout dans cette fiction, manipulation des caractères, lemons, et surtout le rapprochement avec vous mes lectrices. C'est je crois ce qui a le plus de valeur à mes yeux, et ce qui m'a autant motivé. Être confrontée à vos avis à chaud, ça compte énormément pour moi, et je pense que ce contact dois manquer énormément aux véritables écrivains (et quand je dis « véritables » je parle de ceux qui sont rémunérés pour écrire, car il y a beaucoup de talents sur ce site, qui mériterais ce statut.)**

**Sinon pour le sondage je le laisse encore ouvert pour le moment, j'aimerais finir les deux fictions que je travaille en ce moment avant de pouvoir me mettre sur celle de Démétri. Comme je l'ai écrit précédemment je tiendrais mon profil à jour pour informer de l'évolution de celui-ci. **

**Je vous laisse lire.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages... Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 29 **

**Pov Alec**

Aro m'a convié à le rejoindre sans en parler à Bella. D'ailleurs pour ce faire il a préféré l'envoyer en mission en Allemagne avec Collin. Une petite remise en place pour un couple de nomade qui sévirait dans la même région depuis trop longtemps. Rien de bien compliqué ni de dangereux en soit, surtout pour elle. Depuis la tentative de renversement, Bella jouit d'une réputation qui va même au delà de celle que je peux avoir. Heureusement que j'ai appris à travailler sur moi et ce genre de chose ne m'atteint plus, en plus c'est de ma femme qu'il s'agit. Même si elle ne voulait pas se marier, car pour elle ce n'était pas un morceau de papier qui faisait un couple. Elle n'avait pas tort, seulement j'aurais moi aimé officialiser notre union un peu comme Aro et Sulpicia. Dans notre situation j'avais toujours l'impression que nous étions toujours pas concrètement ensemble comme si elle pouvait être amenée à me rejeter à tout moment. C'est ridicule je sais, surtout quand on sait que nous sommes ensemble depuis soixante deux ans, je ne compte pas la séparation donc pour faire un total plus juste on s'aime depuis soixante sept ans. Le temps à filé si rapidement que je n'ai rien vu passé, mais il faut dire que j'ai été tellement heureux ces dernières années, qu'à part Bella et moi rien ne comptait vraiment. Bien sûr il y avait le château et les maîtres, mais ils faisaient tous partie de ma vie d'avant, d'avant Bella et nos retrouvailles. Avec du recul je pense que cette séparation bien que toujours trop longue nous a été nécessaire et bénéfique. Cela a permis à Bella de s'affirmer et si je dois avouer être tombé amoureux de la Bella humaine et fragile, la Bella forte et sûre d'elle me comble de bonheur, surtout qu'elle a trouvé un équilibre entre les deux facettes de sa personnalité. Mais malheureusement et malgré notre bonheur, je sentais toujours en elle une colère constante, et pourtant je ne doutais pas qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle soit heureuse avec moi. Elle n'était jamais en paix, jamais totalement sereine, comme si elle avait un manque. Et je sais ce qu'il lui manquait et cela me faisait du mal de l'accepter enfin beaucoup moins maintenant pour être honnête, mais il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour mon âme sœur, pour ma Bella.

J'arrivais dans les appartement d'Aro ce qui coupa le court de mes pensées. Il m'attendait.

**-Alec passons dans mon bureau j'aimerais te parler.**

**-Bien maître,** je le suivis il m'indiqua le fauteuil en face de lui.

**-Bien voilà je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Nous avons été convié à la noce des Cullen, d'Edward Cullen,** je fis la grimace j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Et surtout que ce mauvais pressentiment m'amènerait à parler à Bella des Cullen. Mais je laissais Aro continuer. **Comme tu sais nous devons un grand service aux Cullen et j'ai reçu personnellement un appel de la jeune Alice. Me demandant d'interférer auprès de Bella pour qu'elle assiste à cette cérémonie. D'après elle, ce serait l'occasion pour eux d'avoir un petit espoir de réconciliation.**

**-Je doute que Bella apprécie d'être obligée d'assister à ces noces.**

**-Je pense comme toi, seulement je ne peux pas refuser cette requête. Comprends, Bella est ma fille et je ne ferais rien qui puisse être dangereux pour elle. Mais là il n'y a rien de dangereux, je ne peux décemment pas refuser. Et puis je pense également que la rancune de ma fille a assez duré. Il est temps qu'elle apprenne le pardon.**

**-Et je dois être celui qui la mène sur la voix de la sagesse,** demandai-je avec ironie.

**-Je sais que c'est toi qui as la tâche la plus difficile. Mais elle ne peut rien te refuser et puis même si elle se fâche contre toi cela ne durera pas. Mais au bout du compte tu réussiras à obtenir ce que tu veux d'elle,** me dit-il avec un sourire compatissant. En gros il m'envoyait au front en espérant que mon charisme et son amour pour moi me sauvent la mise. Malgré le fait que je risque de passer un sale moment je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à la manœuvre. **Je vois que tu acceptes la mission,** me dit-il avec sourire complice.

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment la choix. De plus je pense aussi qu'il est temps qu'elle se débarrasse de cette rancœur. Il est temps de crever l'abcès, elle en sera que mieux par la suite. Même si pour en arriver à ce résultat nous allons devoir essuyer une lourde tempête.**

**-Je le crains aussi.**

**-Bien si cela ne vous ennuie pas j'aimerai arranger la situation à ma convenance.**

**-Fais comme bon te semble Alec.**

**-Merci. J'aimerai également si cela ne fait pas trop bien entendu prendre quelques congés avec Bella à la suite des noces des Cullen, je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de temps après la trahison dont je m'apprête à me rendre coupable.**

**-Nous arriverons à nous débrouiller sans vous.**

**-Merci maître. À quelle date devrons-nous être présent et où est-ce que cela se passera ?**

**-Le 18 août soit dans moins d'une semaine à Forks.**

**-Ça risque d'être plus compliqué, mais bon je vais y arriver.**

**-Merci Alec, tu m'es devenu indispensable, je te souhaite de t'en sortir sans trop de dommage,** plaisanta-t-il. Je pris congé, j'avais encore quelque achats à effectuer. Et une préparation à faire, je devais la jouer fine.

Bella arriva le lendemain évidemment nos retrouvailles se firent intenses dans notre chambre. Je devais lui en parler au moments où elle serait le plus détendu et je pense qu'il n'y a pas de meilleurs moment qu'après une séance câlin intensive. Mais elle me prit de cours.

**-Alec qu'est-ce qu'il se passe je te trouve anxieux depuis que je suis revenue.**

**-En fait je pensais à la une mission que nous a confié ton père.**

**-Il nous a confié une mission à tout les deux ?**

**-Oui il a un couple d'amis à lui et Sulpicia qui se marie mais ils doivent recevoir une délégations de vampires Russes. Ils ne pourront pas se présenter à la noce alors il nous a demandé de nous y rendre.**

**-Oh bien ça change comme mission il pourrait y avoir plus désagréable.**

**-Effectivement,** dis-je en grimaçant.** Seulement j'avais pensé que vu que le mariage se déroulera en Amérique il serait bien que tu ailles prendre des nouvelles de ta famille. Tu sais qu'il y a de forte chance maintenant qu'ils ne soient plus de ce monde.**

**-Et c'est cela qui te mets mal à l'aise ?**

**-Effectivement ta réaction à l'annonce de retourner à Forks est à double tranchant.**

**-Je ne te savais pas aussi impressionnable. Où est mon effroyable Alec ?** me susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave en me mordant le lobe de mon oreille. Je devais garder le contrôle de la situation. Elle était forte il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais j'étais obstiné, et surtout il ne fallait pas que je rate cette approche.

**-Bella, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas fini. Après la noce j'ai obtenu d'Aro un petit congé rien que pour toi et moi. Et je t'emmène passer deux semaines dans un endroit fantastique.**

**-Et je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de me donner plus de détails concernant cette destination.**

**-Le seul détail que tu auras c'est que ce sera d'un point de vue gustatif totalement dépaysant enfin pour toi,** lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

**-Et quand partons nous ?**

**-Après demain, la noce aura lieux dans quatre jours et j'aimerais qu'on passe prendre des nouvelles de ton père avant de nous rendre à la cérémonie.**

**-Très bien, tu as réglé tous les détails.**

**-Tout est bon, il ne reste plus que nous.**

**-Très bien. Où en étions-nous ?** me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque de désir. Ma Bella était insatiable surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris à accepter son magnifique corps.

Nous étions arrivés à Seattle, je sentais Bella qui s'agitait à côté de moi. Forks représentait beaucoup de chose pour elle. Déjà c'est la ville qui l'a vu naître ce qui en somme n'était pas rien, ensuite c'est là qu'avait vécu son père. Oui je savais qu'il était décédé, Bella sachant qu'on allait venir, nous avions fait quelques recherches. Ce qui pourrait paraître étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt ou qu'elle n'ait pas suivi la vie de ses parents de loin. Je lui avais posé la question, elle m'avait répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas se tourmenter plus que de raison. Elle ne voulait pas être tenter de revenir le voir après sa transformation. C'est pourquoi elle était restée à l'écart de sa vie lui laissant d'elle l'image de la petite fille parfaite qu'elle avait été. Elle savait son père trop terre à terre pour accepter ce qu'elle était devenue, enfin si elle avait pu le mettre dans le secret. D'un certain côté je la comprenais, j'aurais certainement fait pareil si j'avais eu des parents.

Par contre nous avions eu des problèmes lorsque nous avions fait les mêmes recherches pour sa mère. Il y avait eu des erreurs administratives, car l'état civil les déclarait encore mariés, alors qu'ils avaient divorcés lorsque Bella était enfant, nous ne savions donc pas où était sa mère.

Nous avions pris possession de la voiture de location, je nous conduisis jusqu'à Forks. Bella était extrêmement silencieuse.

**-Ça ne va pas ma puce ?**

**-Si c'est juste que me retrouver ici c'est dérangeant, cette ville est pour moi tellement particulière. C'est ici que je suis née, ici que mon père est enterré, mais c'est également ici que j'ai compris à quel point je pouvais t'aimer. Sans parler du fait que c'est la ville où résidaient les Cullen. Cette ville a beaucoup de significations pour moi et surtout beaucoup de souvenirs y sont liés.**

**-Je suis là ma chérie, je sais que je ne peux pas tout comprendre. Mais je suis là et j'essaierai d'être le plus attentif possible pour que tu te sentes mieux.**

**-Merci, **me dit-elle dans un sourire tendre.

Nous venions d'entrer dans la petite bourgade, Bella me dirigea avec les bribes de ses souvenirs jusqu'au cimetière. Nous y pénétrâmes mais je restais en retrait je la laissais chercher la stèle de son père alors que moi à l'entrée du lieux sacré je l'observais guettant la moindre de ses réactions elle s'arrêta quelques allées plus loin et se figea devant un caveau. Elle émit un hoquet de stupeur, angoissé je la rejoignis elle était choquée, sa main devant sa bouche. Quand j'arrivais je pu lire sur la plaque qui ornait le caveau. « Ici repose la famille Swan. Charlie, Renée, et Isabella, puisse la mort les réunir de nouveau. » Il n'y avait aucune date seulement les noms des occupant et cette épitaphe.

**-Il n'y avait pas d'erreur administrative ils se sont remariés,** réussit-elle à articuler. Puis subitement une odeur nauséabonde nous submergea. Des loups d'une taille défiant toute logique nous cernèrent il y en avait une demi douzaine. Je me positionnais devant Bella, pas que les loups me faisaient peur malgré leur tailles, car de toutes façons seuls les vampires pouvaient nous détruire c'était juste un geste de protection instinctif.

**-Ça va Bella ? Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Je ne m'en fais pas, mais je serais plus tranquille lorsque tu les auras endormis,** j'allais lancer mon pouvoir lorsque j'entendis.

**-Non ne fais pas ça Alec,** bien sûr il fallait qu'ils interviennent maintenant ceux-là. Ils allaient tout foutre en l'air. Alice et Edward arrivèrent à notre hauteur bien évidemment Bella se saisit.

_**-Putain Cullen vous ne pouviez pas attendre que je vous l'amène elle ne savait pas que vous étiez là,**_ pensai-je à l'attention d'Edward. Il prit son air désolé puis se tourna vers les loups.

**-Sam ce sont des amis. Bella ici présente est venue se recueillir sur la sépulture de ses parents,** il hocha la tête en direction du loup noir. Ce qui me surprit comment pouvait-il converser avec des loups, je croyais que ce n'était pas possible avec les animaux. Et ces loups n'étaient pas des Lycans ils n'avaient pas la même forme et surtout il faisait jour, les lycans ne se transforment qu'à la pleine lune.

**-Ce n'en sont pas,** me dit Edward.** Je t'expliquerais cela plus tard,** puis il s'adressa de nouveau au loup noir. **Non Sam il ne chassera pas dans la région il est au courant des règles en vigueur. J'en prends la responsabilité.**

Il tourna la tête vers un autre loup un gros marron certainement le plus gros d'ailleurs. Ce dernier fit demi tour et partit sous le couvert des arbres, tant mieux cela en ferait toujours un de moins même si l'odeur ne s'amenuisait pas. Puis à l'endroit même où le gros loup fauve avait disparu un homme d'origine indienne s'avança face à nous, il avait une espèce de fierté dans sa démarche. Les loups s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Il se plaça face à moi, sa puanteur était la même que celle du loup, me vint en tête une idée complètement tordu qu'il pouvait être le loup fauve. Je vis Edward hocher la tête, je me saisis devant une telle aberration. L'indien loup était toujours devant moi, attendant je ne sais quoi, je n'aimais pas du tout la façon qu'il avait de dévisager Bella. Ce qui m'amena à l'avertir en grognant. Il posa son regard sur moi dégoûté et méprisant. Comme s'il pouvait me faire peur j'entendais les pulsations de son cœur ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait mourir. Alors pourquoi un être aussi fragile, puisse se permettre de me toiser de la sorte et s'il continuait à regarder Bella de cette façon je le tuerais de mes mains, quitte même à planter mes dents dans cette puanteur repoussante.

**-Alec. Il ne lui veut pas de mal. Il veut seulement lui parler.**

**-Certainement pas, je ne la laisserais pas avec lui ou eux. Et pourquoi le laisserai-je lui parler ? **Bella se saisit derrière moi.

**-Très bien sangsue je vais commencer devant toi, et tu le sauras. Mon nom est Jacob Black,** dit l'indien. Je sentais Bella se rapprocher de moi toujours méfiante mais je sentais de la curiosité émaner d'elle.

**-Mon nom te dit quelques chose n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-il à Bella.

**-Je crois oui, mon père avait un ami qui se nommait Black.**

**-Oui c'était mon père Billy.**

**-Oui c'est ça,** dit-elle soudain excitée**. Tu es le fils de Billy Black ? Le petit frère de Rachel ? Le petit prétentieux ?**

**-Tu y vas fort la sangsue c'est juste que j'ai toujours été plus habile que toi c'est tout,** dit-il en plaisantant. Ce qui fit rire Bella. Moi j'étais complètement perdu.

**-Bella tu le connais ?**

**-Oui tu te souviens quand je t'avais parlé de mon enfance ici, et que mon père m'envoyait souvent chez un ami à lui, lorsqu'il était appelé d'urgence sur une intervention ?** je hochais la tête. **Tu te rappelles que je t'avais parler d'un garçon prétentieux qui faisait le malin lorsqu'il grimpait dans les arbres ?**

**-C'était lui ?** demandai-je surpris car son aspect lui donnait tout au plus vingt cinq ans. Et il devrait normalement vieillir comme le font tout les être vivant, avec sang chaud, cœur battant et tout ce qui va avec.

**-Apparemment,** dit-elle.

**-Maintenant la sangsue...**

**-Black il s'appelle Alec et il est mon compagnon. Alors un minimum de respect je te prie.**

**-Tu as un compagnon qui se nourrie d'humains ?** demanda-t-il mi-choqué, mi-dégoûté.

**-Je n'ai pas réussi à le convertir,** dit-elle dans un sourire. **Tu voulais me parler ?** demanda-t-elle attirant l'attention sur elle plutôt que sur moi.

**-Oui installons-nous plus loin, cette endroit n'est pas un lieu approprié pour discuter. Enfin si « ton compagnon » nous en laisse l'opportunité.**

**-Je n'ai pas confiance, Bella,** l'informai-je.

**-Edward, dis-lui que nous lui ferons rien. Qu'elle ne risque rien,** Edward me regarda puis ajouta.

**-Il veut seulement lui parler de sa famille, lui raconter comment s'est déroulée leur vie.**

**-Alec ça va aller, je veux savoir. Mais je n'ai pas totalement confiance non plus. Alors si cela ne te dérange pas Jacob nous allons nous installer tous les deux un peu plus en retrait mais tes... loups et Alec ne seront pas loin de nous.**

**-C'est un alternative acceptable, si tu veux que la s... que ton compagnon écoute cette histoire.**

**-De toute façon je lui aurais répété.**

**-Très bien, alors suis-moi,** ils partirent tous les deux s'installer au pieds de la forêt chacun assis et adossés à un arbre. De là où j'étais je pouvais la voir et l'entendre en tendant l'oreille, ce que je fis vu qu'elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Il commença son histoire. **Il a bientôt soixante dix ans quand tu as disparu, ton père a été anéanti, et je ne te parle pas de ta mère. Nous l'avons aidé à surmonter sa peine comme nous l'avons pu mais il était détruit, totalement anéanti. Puis après un an tu as été déclarée décédée et les recherches ont été arrêtées, ta mère est arrivée à Forks. Elle s'était rapprochée de ton père lors de leurs appels téléphoniques quotidien mais elle ne voulait pas quitter Phœnix, car elle avait toujours l'espoir de te revoir vivante. Son histoire avec le sportif en a pâti, il l'a quitté au bout de trois mois. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que ton père et elle se sont véritablement rapprochés. Puis il a fallu organiser tes funérailles, ils étaient dans un état pitoyable, cela a été un véritable cauchemar pour eux, mais ils ont tenu le coup parce qu'ils avaient quelques chose à faire. Seulement une fois que tout fut fini ils se retrouvaient sans espoir, sans but. Renée est restée quelques temps, et le rapprochement qui s'était opéré à distance s'est intensifié et au bout de quelques mois ils se sont remis à se fréquenter. À partir de ce moment là douleur de ta perte a commencé à laisser un peu de place pour un autre sentiment. Ils ont réappris à s'aimer. Après deux ans ensemble à se fréquenter ils se sont remariés, et bien qu'ils ne se sont jamais remis de ta perte, ils ont vécu un bonheur neuf et sain. Puis quinze ans après ta disparition ton père a reçu une balle perdue lors d'un braquage de banque. Ta mère était perdue, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque quelques mois après le décès de ton père. Nous supposons qu'elle était trop faible mais surtout qu'elle dépérissait seule sans vous deux. C'est en quelque sorte le destin qui est venu la chercher pour la conduire auprès de ton père.**

**-Wouah,** fit-elle estomaquée, après quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions**. Je suis malgré tout heureuse qu'ils se soient retrouvés même si c'était dans ces circonstances,** avoua Bella avec nostalgie, et une certaine tristesse.

**-Que t'est-il arrivé à toi ?** lui demanda l'indien.

**-Avant mon départ pour Forks, je suis allée faire quelques achats. Je me suis faite attaquer par des vampires nouveaux-nés. Puis Alec est arrivé et m'a sauvé, mais comme je savais pour l'existence des vampires, c'était soit la mort, soit la transformation. Et pour moi il était hors de question de mourir alors que lui existait,** lui dit-elle. J'aimais cette femme et elle, elle m'avait aimé dès le moment où elle avait posé les yeux sur moi. Je me demande encore quelques fois ce que j'avais pu faire pour avoir autant de chance.

**-Tu ne serais une san... un vampire ton histoire pourrait être touchante. Mais pourquoi es-tu venue seulement maintenant ?** lui demanda-t-il. Oh oh ! Ça sentait le roussit.

**-Je suis en mission je dois aller représenter mes p... maîtres pour le mariage d'un couple de leur amis.**

**-Oui c'est surprenant qu'ils se marient, même nous n'y croyons plus, mais quand on voit le temps qu'ils ont mis à se tourner autour cela ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient mis autant de temps ****à franchir le cap,** dit ce balourd en foutant toute ma stratégie en l'air.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Et son ton m'indiquait qu'elle avait certainement compris l'entourloupe, d'ailleurs j'en eus la confirmation quand elle me regarda avec son regard à glacer un un volcan en éruption.

**-Je crois que t'es plutôt mal,** m'indiqua Edward. Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant qu'il ne m'en fasse la remarque.

**-Pas la peine d'être aussi sarcastique,** répondit-il à ma pensée.

**-Tu veux pas aller fouiner ailleurs que dans ma tête,** lui rétorquai-je. Et en plus maintenant qu'elle est fâchée elle ne voudra même plus me couvrir de son bouclier. En cet instant je maudit Aro.

**-Alec Volturi !** cria-t-elle.

**-Oh c'est pas bon, ça va saigner ! On dirait le chef Swan !** renchérit l'indien hilare.

Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais faire face la fureur de ma femme. C'est avec le plus de détachement que je pouvais que je m'approchais de ma furie.

**-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu savais que ça les concernait.**

**-Oui Aro m'en avait informé,** désolé maître mais je n'assumerais pas tout, tout seul pensai-je en mon fort intérieur.

**-Vous m'avez manipulée pour que je vienne à sa noce et la sienne à lui en plus. Mais vous n'allez pas bien. Je rentre à Volterra, tu feras ce que tu veux toi. T'as qu'à rester et profiter de leur bonheur en oubliant ce qu'ils ont fait du nôtre,** ça s'engageait mal, et honnêtement je ne savais pas comment la prendre ne serait-ce que pour la calmer. Et heureusement pour moi c'est Alice qui vint à mon secours.

**-Bella, nous leurs avons forcé la main. Aro ne voulait pas t'obliger à venir, mais j'ai utilisé le service que nous vous avons rendu il y a soixante deux ans.**

**-Vous êtes méprisables,** lui retourna-t-elle. **Vous m'avez obligé à venir, très bien c'est chose faite. Maintenant je rentre chez moi. Et je vous conseille même pas d'essayer, de m'en empêcher.**

**-Bien je vois que vous aller vous entre-tuer je ne vous retarderais pas plus longtemps,** ironisa l'indien. **Bella j'ai été heureux de te revoir et qui sait peut-être nous reverrons nous. Mais si tu reviens sur ces terres n'oublie pas la règle, surtout pour ton compagnon, enfin s'il reste en vie assez longtemps,** rit-il. Si je n'avais pas tant été accaparé par la colère de ma compagne je crois que je lui aurais montré quel estime je lui portais.

**-Bella s'il te plaît je pense que tu peux nous accorder quelques minutes à Edward et moi. Nous te devons des excuses, nous sommes conscient que nous t'avons fait du mal. Mais cela fait plus de soixante ans maintenant.**

**-Et alors si votre plan avait marché. Comment serais-je aujourd'hui ?**

**-Il n'aurait jamais pu marcher ma puce,** intervins-je.

**-Ah non ! Ne te range pas de leur côtés pas toi Alec.**

**-Je suis désolé ma chérie mais je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de leur pardonner.**

**-Tu leur as pardonné toi ?** me demanda-t-elle incrédule.

**-Oui je l'ai fait. Je leur ai pardonné il y a soixante deux ans quand grâce à eux j'ai pu te retrouver et mener la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui.. .Une vie d'amour partagée avec toi.**

**-Je ne le peux pas moi.**

**-Approche-toi Edward,** lui demandai-je. **Tu te sens comment Bella ?**

**-Je ne comprends pas ta question, tu sais très bien comment je me sens. Tu me connais assez pour savoir dans quel état je peux être en cet instant.**

**-Non ce que je te demande. C'est te sens tu entière ?**

**-Bien sûr que je le suis, tu es là,** répondit-elle sur la défensive.

**-Et bien moi je ne te crois pas. Bella comme tu l'as dit je te connais, je t'ai connu avant ta transformation, et j'ai vu pratiquement toutes les étapes d'après. Et je sais que tu n'es pas entière. J'ai une théorie à ce sujet. Qui me paraît vraiment crédible.**

**-Tu passes trop de temps avec Aro et Marcus.**

**-Écoute-moi Bella. Tu es en permanence en colère même si tu arrives à te modérer, ne nie pas que la colère fait partie de toi depuis de nombreuses années maintenant.**

**-Bien sûr que je suis en colère ils ont trahi ma confiance.**

**-Et lequel des deux t'a le plus déçu ? Contre lequel es-tu le plus en colère ?**

**-Edward,** me répondit-elle sans surprise.

**-Et c'est normal. Vois-tu si tu es en colère depuis tout ce temps c'est parce qu'il fait partie de toi en quelque sorte.**

**-Tu t'égares Alec si ce n'était pas toi en train de me parler j'aurais tendance à penser que tu essayes de me dire qu'Edward est mon âme sœur.**

**-Certainement pas ! C'est moi ton âme sœur et personne d'autre. Mais ce n'est pas pour rien que tu étais sa chanteuse, vous avez un lien particulier. Il serait pour toi plutôt un alter égo.**

**-Tu divagues sérieusement Alec,** me répondit-elle de mauvaise fois.

**-Dis-moi quel jour as-tu été le plus heureuse ? Réponds-moi franchement Bella.**

**-Le jour où je t'ai revu au moulin.**

**-Exactement, et si tu veux en associer d'autres je dirais également le jour où l'on a battu Caïus ou encore la période que nous avons passé ici en leur compagnie quand tu étais humaine, ou ceux où tu as rayonné de bonheur le temps où ils sont restés à Volterra avant la soirée.**

Elle me regardait ébahie, elle ne répondait pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle commençait à apporter un regard plus constructif à ma théorie. De toute façon je savais que cette hypothèse était la bonne. Car ces jours là, elle avait été entièrement elle-même et heureuse. Elle ne l'était seulement et totalement que quand elle nous avait tous les deux près d'elle. Edward me regardait je ne savais déterminé s'il était sceptique ou si lui aussi essayait d'analyser ma thèse.

_**-Repasse-toi tous ces moments et repense à ceux que tu as passé avec elle sans moi. Puis regarde dans mes souvenirs l'image de Bella quand elle était seule avec moi,**_ pensai-je à son intention.

**-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi même si j'admets que cela peut être vrai. Ça ne fait qu'accentuer ma colère à son encontre.**

**-Bella mets ta fierté de côté. Il est temps que tu lui pardonnes. Il est temps que tu sois entièrement heureuse, moi je le veux. Je te veux entière et il te manque une partie de toi, si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi fais-le pour moi. Je t'aime Bella et je veux que te retrouver totalement, tu me manques,** puis sans lui laisser le temps de réagir je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais tendrement, elle restait figée.

**-Edward je te la confie, ayez votre discussion. Les loups sont partis mais je n'ai pas confiance, fais attention à elle.**

**-Je le ferais,** me répondit-il. **Merci Alec.**

**-Tu le sais, je le fais avant tout pour elle. Parce que je suis convaincu de ce que j'ai avancé, tu fais parti de sa vie et elle ne sera entière qu'avec toi dans nos vies.**

**-Alec,** me supplia ma compagne.

**-Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais c'est quelque chose que tu dois faire seule. C'est entre lui et toi et je n'ai pas à savoir,** je l'embrassais une dernière fois et je partis accompagné d'Alice. Nous étions dans la voiture nous conduisant chez les Cullen.

**-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Alec. Je t'ai toujours mésestimé, et aujourd'hui je le regrette. Tu es quelqu'un de bon, et Bella a su te trouver et te reconnaître.**

**-Fallait y penser plus tôt à cause de vous, Bella a passé plus d'un demi siècle sans jamais être en paix avec elle même, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie.**

**-Alec tu dois connaître la vérité, nous ne sommes que deux à la connaître. J'ai eu une vision de ce qui ce serait passé dans un certain futur. Mais si je n'avais pas agi de cette façon en incitant Edward ou en tout cas en ne l'empêchant pas de s'immiscer entre vous deux, et la pousser ainsi au départ. C'est parce que dans une autre alternative du futur, Bella aurait été tuée par ta sœur. Tu ne l'aurais jamais su, vu qu'elle t'aurait quitté pour aller rejoindre James. Et je te laisse imaginer dans quel état tu aurais été si tu avais perdu Bella.**

**-Tu es sérieuse ?** lui demandai-je stupéfait.

**-Oui j'ai tenté tous les scénarios possible, celui de t'informer, celui d'informer Bella. Aucun n'avaient une issue favorable pour vous deux. C'est la seule alternative que j'avais, j'aime Bella autant qu'Emmett, Jasper ou Démétri et je sais que cela vous a fait beaucoup de mal, mais si je devais recommencer je le referais car je ne conçois pas une vie où elle n'existerait pas. Elle est ma meilleure amie, même si elle n'en est pas persuadée.**

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle venait de me dire, elle savait tout depuis le départ. Mais elle avait un avantage avec ses visions. Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui je lui en voulais. Je crois que non, car si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, je n'aurais jamais supporté une vie sans Bella non plus.

**-C'est pour cela que Jasper lui a appris l'art du combat.**

**-Entre autre, même s'il en a pris beaucoup de plaisir parce qu'elle était relativement douée. Mais oui c'est moi qui ai glissé à l'oreille de mon mari de la former, cela rentrait dans le plan d'action pour faire en sorte que vous surviviez tous les deux. Malgré que l'issue n'était pas assurée, j'ai agi avec une manœuvre de chance assez conséquente mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. J'espère que tu comprendras.**

**-Je comprends Alice. C'est juste que je n'aime pas du tout me faire manipuler. Alors un avertissement. On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais si un jour quelque chose comme cela venait à se reproduire tu devras m'avertir au pire je suivrais tes conseils mais ne me prends plus jamais pour l'une de tes marionnettes.**

**-Je pense que j'ai saisis le message,** nous étions arrivés elle descendit lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit. Son mari l'aida à sortir.

**-Alors comment ça s'est passé ?** lui demanda-t-il.

**-Avec les loups ça a été, mais Bella est plus réticente**. **Alec a réussi à faire en sorte qu'ils aient une conversation tous les deux, mais là pour le moment elle ne s'est toujours pas décidée.**

**-Il y a du mieux elle est toujours en doute,** Avançai-je.

**-Oui c'est sûr,** renchérit Alice.

**-Elle ne va pas lui faire de mal demanda une jeune femme rousse,** qui devait être la future mariée. **Parce que si elle se met en colère et après ce que j'ai vu d'elle, j'ai peur pour mon Edward,** je souris ainsi que Jasper.

**-Pour une fois qu'il se ferait rétamer, j'espère bien qu'elle va se mettre en colère,** rétorqua Emmett. Sous le regard choquée de la future madame Cullen.

**-Mais non Raphaëlle,** la rassura Alice en lançant une regard noir à son frère. **Elle ne lui fera rien, elle l'aime trop pour ça même si elle l'a oublié,** elles allaient partir quand Alice se figea. Jasper la regardait, elle se retourna vers nous et tout en nous souriant elle nous annonça.

**-Il a eu gain de cause, elle va lui pardonner. Ils seront de retour dans deux heures. Alec merci, merci beaucoup tu ne peux même pas imaginer la conséquence de ton geste. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward aussi heureux,** Raphaëlle se raidit aux paroles de sa belle-sœur. **Ne soit pas jalouse Raphaëlle, Alec peut te dire que cette relation sera parfaitement saine,** **seulement vous allez devoir les partager un peu et puis vous ne pouvez tous que vous apprécier.** **Vous faites partis d'un ensemble tous les quatre,** ladite Raphaëlle me regarda.

**-C'est bizarre mais crois-moi c'est mieux pour tout le monde de les accepter et de ne pas les pousser à choisir l'un d'entre nous, ils seraient malheureux et tu le serais aussi, je viens de vivre soixante deux ans à expérimenter cette hypothèse. Et je puis t'assurer que je suis l'âme sœur de Bella et personne pas même Edward Cullen n'a pu me prendre ma place. Ne te fais pas de soucis et concentre-toi sur ton âme sœur et ton mariage. Tout se passera bien,** elle me regarda émue et rassurée puis partie avec Alice.

**-Tes mots ont su la rassurer,** me dit Jasper.

**-Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.**

**-Effectivement, je sens aussi que tu es plus serein tu as beaucoup travailler sur toi.**

**-J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me manquait, et j'ai pu en tirer un certain équilibre.**

**-J'en suis heureux pour toi et Bella.**

Je fus accueilli chaleureusement, tous me remercièrent d'avoir réussi à convaincre ma compagne de laisser une chance à Edward de s'expliquer avec elle. Quand Alice expliqua ma théorie à Carlisle celui-ci eut comme une révélation. Il me félicita d'avoir été aussi attentif et valida mon hypothèse, il se fustigea tout de même de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même. J'en relevais une certaine gloire, car Carlisle était connu pour ses pensées profondes et ses recherches qui le poussaient à découvrir la réponse à beaucoup de questions si ce n'est à chaque questions. J'attendais que Bella revienne je m'étais isolé pour réfléchir tranquillement sur tout ce qui c'était dit aujourd'hui. Je revins à penser à ma sœur, le jour de sa mort. À Bella mettant fin à ses jours. Ce jour-là étonnement je n'ai pas ressenti de perte comme l'a pensé Bella, j'ai ressenti une libération, comme si l'on m'enlevait un poids des épaules. La mort de ma sœur m'a rendu le bonheur comme si je ne pouvais être heureux tant qu'elle était en vie. Mais après ma conversation avec Alice tout avait pris un sens, je l'avais toujours su enfin mon inconscient s'en était toujours douté. Et maintenant pour que mon bonheur soit total il ne me fallait plus qu'une seule petite chose, mais elle me terrifiait. Je sentis la présence d'Alice arriver elle s'installa à mes côtés.

**-Ils ne vont pas tarder. Je tenais à te dire de ne pas te faire trop de soucis. Ça va aller. Tout va aller merveilleusement bien pour tout le monde,** dit-elle.

Puis comme elle l'avait prédit Edward et Bella arrivèrent côte à côte ils étaient sereins, heureux, ils se souriaient. Quand Bella me vit elle se jeta sur moi, et m'embrassa avidement comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Elle était enfin en paix et cela ne pouvait pas plus me toucher, et me rendre heureux.

**-Comment fais-tu pour si bien me connaître ? Alors que je ne savais même pas ce qu'il me manquait.**

**-Je t'ai observé, ma puce. Et puis je me suis agacé à chercher la cause de ta colère, et j'ai chercher pendant quelques années. Puis un jour j'ai pris le problème différemment j'ai chercher les moments où je t'avais vu réellement heureuse et en paix.** **Il m'est revenu en mémoire le jour du moulin, au départ j'ai pensé que c'était à la présence de Démétri et Byron. Mais ils sont en permanence avec nous, et cela ne t'a pas ramené la sérénité. J'ai cherché ce qu'il y avait ce jour là et que tu n'avais plus, et le seul élément manquant c'était Edward. Au départ je ne voulais pas l'admettre, puis je me suis mis à penser à chaque moment où Edward, toi et moi avions été ensemble et c'étaient tous les jours que j'avais déjà répertorié comme ceux où tu étais sereine et heureuse. Ce n'était que de la déduction mon amour. En plus après avoir mis tout ça bout à bout j'ai repensé à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Edward, ce fameux jour au moulin. Et moi si j'avais été à sa place je n'aurais jamais fait ce qu'il a fait, je ne t'aurais jamais rien révélé, pour que tu puisses connaître le bonheur avec un autre. Seul un ami peut faire ça pas un véritable amoureux.**

**-Tu te trompes je l'aimais vraiment, enfin je l'aime vraiment, Bref t'as saisi l'idée.**

**-Oui et je sais que tu l'aimes. Mais il y avait confusion des sentiments. L'aimes-tu avec autant de passion que tu aimes Raphaëlle ?**

**-C'est différent,** me répondit ce dernier.

**-C'est justement ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. Je conçois que tu aimes Bella avec beaucoup d'intensité. Mais si à la place de Bella, c'était Raphaëlle. L'aurais-tu laissé partir avec un autre ?**

**-Non, peut-être pas !** avoua-t-il distant, en baissant les yeux. **Je comprends.**

Bella m'embrassa et me remercia de lui avoir forcé un peu la main. Mais tout comme le langage que j'avais sorti à Alice elle me fit le même discours ce qui nous amena Alice et moi à éclater de rire sous le regard interrogateur de Bella. Celle-ci allait demander des explications quand Alice la coupa.

**-Non, non, Bella je suis désolée mais le mariage est dans deux jours et tu dois encore enfiler ta robe pour voir s'il y a des retouches et en plus tout le monde à hâte de te revoir et je te préviens pas de séances d'entraînements avec Emmett et Jasper.**

**-Ça ne m'avait pas manqué ça,** me dit ma compagne.

**-Menteuse,** lui répondit Alice en la traînant.

**-Viens à mon secours,** me supplia Bella.

**-Je suis désolé ma puce mais moi une petite séance d'entraînement ça me tente bien,** lui répondis-je en appuyant d'un clin d'œil. Elle rouspéta mais suivit Alice sans problème.

Le mariage fut une réussite Eleazar et sa famille arrivèrent le lendemain, tous m'acceptèrent assez facilement et ce n'était pas parce que j'inspirais la peur comme avant avec ma sœur, non c'était du respect que je sentais venant d'eux, et je crois qu'il n'y a pas meilleure sensation que cette marque de reconnaissance. Garrett bien sûr ne perdit pas une occasion de tester ma jalousie excessive que je maîtrisais presque à la perfection.

Bella était bien entendu merveilleuse dans sa robe mauve à manche courte qu'elle portait sans complexe. Elle était le premier témoin d'Edward. Comment peut-il en être autrement entre des alter-égos. Ils avaient l'air aussi heureux l'un que l'autre et si je fus jaloux de l'idée de les savoir aussi proche, aujourd'hui quand je les voyais devant moi, je me demande pourquoi j'avais perdu autant de temps.

La mariée remonta l'allée créer pour cette occasion, elle était magnifique je devais l'admettre. Mais à sa place j'imaginais ce que cela me ferait de voir ma Bella dans l'une de ces robes. Elle serait incroyablement belle à n'en pas douter. La cérémonie fut magnifique Edward et Raphaëlle partirent tous les deux en lune de miel, après nous avoir dit au revoir et m'avoir tous les deux remerciés une dernière fois. Puis ce fut notre tour de partir, en promettant des nouvelles bientôt et si tout se passait comme je le voulais on se reverrait rapidement. Alice me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil. Foutue diseuse de bonne aventure qui va me mettre la pression.

Nous prîmes l'avion qui nous déposa à Rio Grande au Chili, mais notre périple n'était pas fini, j'avais réservé une voiture et grâce à celle-ci je pus relier jusqu'à la ville d'Ushuaïa. Notre séjour de deux semaines se passerait en Terre de feu qui comme son nom ne l'indiquait pas, est une terre de glace mais avec un panorama à couper le souffle. Nous étions partis depuis deux jours en expédition, en tout cas c'était la version donnée à l'hôtel pour qu'ils n'envoient pas les secours ne nous voyant pas rentrer. Nous étions sur un bateau que j'avais loué, je voulais que Bella voit le glacier par la côte nord du canal de Beagle. C'était majestueux, intense, une pureté sans nom, quasiment irréelle.

**-C'est magnifique Alec,** s'extasia-t-elle.

**-J'ai pensé effectivement que ça devrait te plaire.**

**-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire dans une autre vie pour te mériter. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne changerais rien, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. C'est tellement intense que ça me fait peur.**

**-Moi il y a bien une chose qui me rendrait encore plus heureux que je ne le suis maintenant,** lui avouai-je des sueurs froides dans le dos, et la sensation de main moite, même si je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Elle me regardait curieuse. **Je ne sais pas comment aborder ce sujet, j'avais pensé que la méthode traditionnelle serait bien. Mais tu n'es pas comme tout le monde tu es tellement plus que ça. Alors j'ai eu dans l'idée ce voyage et cette croisière. Tout ça pour te dire Bella que je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et même après. Je sais que tu ****n'es pas pour ce genre de rituel, mais j'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme, Bella. Je veux dire officiellement, je veux moi aussi une cérémonie où tout le monde m'enviera encore plus la merveilleuse femme qui m'accompagne et qui m'accompagnera pour le reste de l'éternité. Je veux te voir remonter l'allée dans une magnifique robe, je veux que l'on soit Monsieur et Madame Deflandre. Si tu veux garder le nom de Volturi c'est comme tu le veux, mais je veux t'épouser Bella, je veux un bout de papier qui dit que nous sommes mariés.**

Je sortis l'écrin que j'avais dans la poche dans lequel reposait la bague que j'avais choisi une simple bague d'or rose couronnée d'un anneaux d'or blanc incrusté d'une multitude de petit diamants. Je l'avais choisi simple car Bella était d'une fine élégance, et ce qui était trop excentrique ne lui convenait pas, pas plus qu'à moi d'ailleurs. Je la regardais attendant son verdict en espérant ne pas lui avoir fait trop peur. Elle fixait l'anneau et au plus les secondes passaient au plus je m'angoissais, la peur qu'elle rejette ma demande me faisait souffrir plus que de raison. Soudain elle leva les yeux vers moi, son regard était insondable. Elle murmura.

**-Oui Alec je veux devenir ta femme. Et non je ne veux pas garder le nom de Volturi, je veux avoir l'honneur de porter le tiens.**

Elle se jeta à mon cou, et ce fut mon tour de rester figé. Elle venait de dire oui, elle voulait m'épouser. C'était à mon tour de ressentir ce qu'elle me disait un peu plus tôt, ce bonheur si intense qu'il en ferait presque peur. Mais une petite question me trottait dans la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle changé d'avis concernant la cérémonie du mariage ?

**-Bella, j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?**

**-Ces derniers jours, j'ai été confronté à toutes mes réticences. Et en les affrontant je me suis rendue compte que mon obstination à ne rien changer me rendait plus malheureuse qu'heureuse. Et puis ma principale réticence concernant le mariage avait été le divorce de mes parents. Et quand Jacob m'a appris qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, puis remariés et qu'ils avaient vécu heureux enfin de compte. Alors je me dis que rien de ce que j'avais comme certitudes ne valait vraiment la peine que je sacrifie une union avec toi. Tu es la seule certitude de mon existence. Jamais je ne douterais de toi et de ce que tu apportes à ma vie. Je t'aime et cela vaut bien que je revois ma position qui était erronée. Et en plus moi aussi je t'ai imaginé à la place d'Edward dans un somptueux costume, et l'idée est très... Alléchante.** me répondit-elle dans un sourire tendre.

J'embrassais avec passion celle qui allait devenir ma femme, la future madame Deflandre. Plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de notre bonheur, nous étions condamnés à une éternité de bonheur.

* * *

**Un Chapitre un peu tendre et fleur bleu, mais il en faut un peu. De plus je préfère les Happy-End, je trouve que la vie est assez dure pour que nous ne puissions pas rêver un peu dans nos lectures. J'aime rester proche de la réalité mais y inclure une part de rêve ne fait de mal à personne et surtout j'ai horreur de terminer une lecture en étant frustrée. Je trouve que cela fait inachevé enfin c'est mon point de vue pour l'instant qui sait je changerais peut être d'avis par la suite. ****Mdddrrrr!**

**Il reste l'épilogue, je vous avertis il sera court mais pleins de surprises. A vos claviers je veux savoir ce que vous avez pensé des révélations dans ce chapitre.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Voilà c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je vous livre l'épilogue de cette fiction.**

**Pour celles qui attendaient une scène de mariage entre Bella et Alec, je tiens à vous avertir que vous ne la trouverez pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voulais pas vous servir du réchauffer, on sait toutes ce qu'est un mariage et le thème a été très largement utilisé dans d'autres œuvres. Et puis cela vous laisse également l'occasion de vous imaginer la cérémonie que vous auriez aimé. De plus le chapitre précédent était déjà bien guimauve je vais éviter de vous donner une crise de foie avec tout ce sucre. Lol;)**

**J'ai adoré vous raconter cette histoire, et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je viens de la finir. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir commencé le mois dernier, c'est hallucinant comme le temps passe vite en bonne compagnie. J'ai adoré vous parler, faire connaissance avec vous, voir un rapprochement avec certaines d'entre vous. Je suis heureuse d'avoir été suivit sur tous les continents, et je remercie tout le monde et même celles qui suivaient cette histoire en toute discrétion. Merci à vous toutes et je vous laisse avec les dernières révélations et pas les moindres;)**

**J'allais oublier, un petit message de Galswinthe vous attends à la fin de ce chapitre. ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 30 Épilogue Pov Aro.**

Nous étions tranquillement installés Marcus, ma si charmante épouse et moi même. Nous étions en train de discuter sur qui envoyer régler le problème de tueries intempestives que subissait la Russie. Pour le moment avec l'absence de Bella et Alec, nous étions pénalisés, mais je ne pouvais pas leur demander de rentrer, ils avaient mérité ces congés surtout après ce que j'avais demandé à Alec, bien que de toute façon il était de mon avis, cette rancune avait duré bien trop longtemps. Et puis cette Alice Cullen, c'est le démon en personne. Je regrette sincèrement qu'elle n'ait pas accepté ma proposition de nous rejoindre, un pouvoir comme le sien dans notre château, serait vraiment un atout inestimable. Elle m'avait avec délicatesse manipuler pour arriver à ses fins, j'aimais beaucoup cette jeune personne, son caractère si enjoué et sa détermination. Je fus sorti de mes pensés par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

**-Bonjour Aro,** dit une voix cristalline.

**-Bonjour Alice. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?** il suffisait de penser à elle et elle appelait, il faudrait que je retente l'expérience, pour vérifier ce fait.

**-Oh ! Mais comme d'habitude j'ai eu une vision, mais elle concerne votre traqueur cette fois-ci.**

**-Très bien, et quelle est-elle ?**

**-Vous devriez l'envoyer régulièrement en missions dans environs une petite dizaine d'années il devrait y rencontrer quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Mais je n'ai pas plus d'informations pour le moment.**

**-Je vous remercie Alice vous nous êtes comme toujours d'un précieux soutient.**

**-Après le bonheur que vous venez de procurer à ma famille je pense que je le vous devais bien.**

**-Nous vous devons bien plus que cela, Alice.**

**-Vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle j'ai agi de cette façon, nous nous sommes mutuellement aidés c'est comme cela que je vois les choses.**

**-Je vous remercie pour votre dernière information, nous en ferons bon usage.**

**-Mais je n'en doute pas,** répondit cette voix chantante**. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et mes amitiés à Marcus et Sulpicia. À très bientôt Aro.**

**-À bientôt Alice,** répondis-je avant de raccrocher, tout sourire.

**-Vraiment très impressionnante cette jeune Alice,** remarqua Marcus.

**-Effectivement, il est dommage qu'elle ne veuille vraiment pas nous rejoindre,** reprenais-je désillusionné.

**-Tu peux nous raconter toute l'histoire maintenant, qu'il n'y a plus de risque,** demanda Sulpicia.

Il est vrai que ce soit pour Marcus et elle, j'avais révélé mes informations au compte gouttes. Je n'avais pas le choix, pas que je doutais d'eux non, c'était vraiment ceux en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Mais avec ce qu'il s'était tramé il avait mieux valu ne pas tout dire d'un coup.

**-Oui maintenant plus rien nous en empêche. Tout a commencé il y a de ça exactement soixante dix ans en arrière. Tu te souviens des suspicions que l'on entretenait concernant Caïus ?** demandai-je à Marcus.

**-Oui qu'il serait probablement l'auteur du meurtre de mon épouse, et qu'il projetait le mien.**

**-Exactement. C'est à cette période que j'ai su que nous avions vu juste. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé comment il s'y était pris. Vu que Noémie remplaçait mes souvenirs à chaque fois que je la touchais, je ne voyais jamais rien. C'est Alice qui m'a révélé ce que nous pensions en tout cas pour le meurtre de ton épouse, pour le tien c'est elle qui me l'a appris. Puis elle m'a informé qu'elle avait vu une jeune fille encore humaine avec un pouvoir qui nous serait utile, un bouclier très puissant capable de tenir en échec les capacités de nos meilleurs atouts, Noémie et les Jumeaux. Ce serait grâce à elle que nous pourrions tenir en échec Caïus, de plus elle serait l'âme sœur de notre plus redoutable guerrier. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait ****pas où elle se trouvait. Elle a cherché, scruté les avenirs de tout le monde, puis un jour la veille de ton départ pour l'Allemagne ma chérie. Elle m'a rappelé pour m'avertir que tu étais en danger que Jane allait tenter de t'éliminer pour prendre ta place à mes côtés. Bien sûr ses sentiments pour moi n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une manipulation de Noémie, sur un ordre reçu de Caïus. Puis elle m'a enfin annoncé la nouvelle que j'attendais depuis trois ans, elle avait localisé la jeune fille à Phœnix en Amérique. Comme elle était sensée être la compagne d'Alec j'avais dans l'idée de l'envoyer lui. Il aurait su la reconnaître enfin je comptais vraiment sur cette connexion, puis Alice m'a rappelé me demandant de faire avancer notre affaire plus rapidement car la série de meurtre dans cette ville était dû à la présence de nouveaux-nés, et que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à se faire dévorer par l'un deux. Donc en urgence j'ai envoyé les jumeaux, Alec pour qu'il la retrouve et Jane pour préserver nos arrières qu'elle ne s'en reprenne pas à toi,** dis-je à mon épouse.** Et cela comme vous le savez a été un franc succès, ils sont revenus ils étaient déjà très épris l'un de l'autre.**

**-Ce qui était très étonnant,** fit remarqué Sulpicia.** Quand on pense qu'Alec ne prêtait attention à rien, pas même à sa sœur, alors remarquer son âme sœur parmi ce qui était sensé être son repas tu as couru un risque énorme.**

**-Malheureusement je n'en ai pas pris qu'un seul et celui-ci était le plus modéré. Le don d'Alice bien que très intéressant, laisse également la place à la chance ou comme elle dit au libre arbitre. J'ai failli perdre la main plus d'une fois et je me suis rattrapé miraculeusement presque à chaque fois. Comme lors de la soirée où Jane a attaqué Edward et que Bella est intervenue.**

**-Comment n'as-tu pas su ce qui allait se passer ?** demanda Sulpicia.

**-La jeune Raphaëlle, et son pouvoir bien que passif nous a créer quelques problèmes elle bloque les visions d'Alice cela fait qu'elle n'avait pas vu toute la scène. Mais de toute façon il fallait que Bella nous quitte pour s'endurcir et devenir plus forte et elle ne le pouvait pas avec Alec. C'est pourquoi elle a pris sur elle de demander à son époux dont la réputation de combattant n'est plus à faire de la prendre comme apprentis. Et c'est également une réussite nous n'avons jamais eu meilleur combattant que notre fille.**

**-Pour sûr plus personne ne veut s'entraîner avec elle,** sourit mon épouse. **Et sinon à quels autres moments as-tu failli perdre la main, comme tu dis ?**

**-Lors de son agression, dans la forêt. Je n'avais pas pris en compte tous les éléments.**

**-Lesquels ?** demanda-t-elle prise dans mon récit.

**-Quand je suis allé secourir Bella, Edward et Byron lors de l'attaque de Laurent. Ce qui était prévu, je suis tombé sur une scène intime dans l'esprit de Bella qui m'a fait peur. Elle et Edward étaient très, très proche. Elle avait réussi à le repousser au dernier moment, mais j'ai eu peur qu'au bout du compte, qu'Edward arrive à séduire notre fille, et qu'elle accepte ses avances par dépit. Alors j'ai commencé à chercher ce que je pouvais faire pour ne pas qu'il retourne tenter de la séduire de nouveau. Je voulais vraiment l'éloigner le plus possible de Bella le temps qu'Alec se reprenne et ne reparte à sa reconquête. Et j'ai alors repensé à la soirée de présentation de Bella où Marcus avait découvert un lien entre lui et la jeune Raphaëlle.**

**-Ils sont âmes sœur ?** demanda ma femme.

**-Non ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ça oui, mais il ne sont pas de véritables compagnons. Ils le savent tous les deux et s'en accommodent.**

**-Tu as laissé notre fille retourner vers lui en sachant qu'il pouvait à tout moment retenter de créer des problèmes dans son couple avec Alec ?**

**-Non il ne peut rien faire car c'est vrai qu'il éprouve des sentiments très fort pour Bella. Mais en fait c'est dû à tout autre chose, que personne ne sait. Le fait que le sang de Bella chante pour lui c'est qu'ils ont un lien génétique.**

**-Ils sont de la même famille ?** demanda Marcus.

**-Oui Edward Masen sénior avait des frères et sœurs. Sa jeune sœur a épousé un jeune minier originaire de Chicago du nom de Aiden Dandre Swan. Il ont dû déménager dans la ville de Monte Cristo dans l'état de Washington en 1895. Ce qui fait qu'Edward a très peu de souvenir pour ne pas dire plus aucun de cette partie de sa famille.**

**-Je n'en reviens pas ils sont de la même famille,** réalisa Sulpicia complètement ébranlée.

**-Oui c'est pour cela que son sang avait un attrait spécial pour lui, vu que c'est le sien il l'a reconnu sans le savoir.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit ?** m'interrogea Marcus.

**-Je voulais le faire au départ, quand j'ai enfin trouvé. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche, car le lien qui les unit et que j'avais pu constater avec ton don m'avait troublé. En plus il n'avait rien de comparable avec celui des jumeaux, sinon j'aurais tout de suite compris.**

**-Comment l'as tu su? **demanda Sulpicia.

**-Après avoir fait maintes recherche dont aucunes n'étaient satisfaisante, j'ai tenté en dernier recours de relier leur généalogie. ****Alors j'ai découvert leur lien de sang je suis resté surpris je dois l'avouer et j'allais tout leur dévoiler. Mais quand j'ai vu ce qui s'était déroulé entre eux. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je trouve une autre solution pour ne pas mettre Bella dans l'embarras. Et puis Alec a émit une hypothèse intéressante. Il a remarqué que Bella n'était que complètement heureuse quand elle était en présence d'Alec et d'Edward en même temps. Ne disposant pas des informations que j'avais, il en a conclu qu'ils étaient liés mais par un lien puissant d'amitié, pour Alec et je suppose qu'il leur en a fait part aujourd'hui, ils sont des alter-égos, ce qui explique également pour lui le fait que Bella soit la chanteuse d'Edward.**

**-Effectivement ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal de les laisser se satisfaire de cette histoire en tout cas s'ils s'en contentent,** acquiesça Sulpicia.

**-Je suis d'accord,** affirma Marcus.

**-Pourtant Carlisle avait fait des recherches sur le sujet et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que le chanteur d'un vampire s'il en ressortait vivant serait compagnon à vie. Comment avait-il pu trouver cette hypothèse ?**

**-En fait Carlisle a effectué ses recherches sur des manuscrits vieux de presque trois siècles il a retrouvé la trace écrite d'un vampire bulgare qui racontait son histoire avec celle de sa compagne. Je suis certain aujourd'hui que si l'on pouvait établir la généalogie de ces vampires on y découvrirait un lien de sang entre eux. Quand au fait qu'ils vivent ensemble et s'aiment inconditionnellement si aucun des deux n'avaient jamais rencontré son âme sœur, oui c'est possible effectivement. Regardez l'attachement et l'entente qu'il y avait entre Bella et Edward, si Alec n'était jamais apparu dans sa vie il est possible qu'ils auraient pu vivre heureux.**

Ils étaient tous deux en train de réfléchir aux informations que je venais de leur donner. C'est vrai que cela pourrait paraître incroyable mais en gardant un esprit logique tout semble être si naturel pourtant. À force de vivre dans le surnaturel on viendrait presque à oublier que la science et la génétique peuvent être puissantes également.

**-Mais pour en revenir à notre histoire, mon chéri,** demanda Sulpicia qui ne perdait pas le fil.

**-La dernière fois où j'ai perdu le contrôle et que vraiment j'ai pensé ne pas pouvoir m'en sortir ce fut quand je t'ai envoyé pour ta propre sécurité en Allemagne. Si Alec n'avait pas été là pour toi je... **frissonnais-je.

**-Tout va bien, je suis encore là,** me rassura-t-elle, sentant mon trouble toujours évident face à cette épreuve.

**-Oui et c'est l'essentiel en effet. Mais je ne me ferais plus jamais avoir de cette façon. Tout ça à cause de mon étroitesse d'esprit. Je peux t'assurer que l'on ne m'y reprendra plus,** lui affirmai-je en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

**-C'est vrai que tu pouvais détecter les manipulations de Noémie ?** me demanda ma femme.

**-Pas au début non. Quand elle utilisait son pouvoir sur moi je ne voyais rien du tout. Mais quand Alice m'a prévenu que Noémie me manipulait aussi. Je ne l'ai plus touché, si je ne la touchais plus et que je ne cherchais plus de réponses à certaines de mes questions à travers elle ou ceux qu'elle protégeait, elle n'avait plus à remplacer mes souvenirs. À partir de ce moment j'ai vu toutes les fois où Caïus avait recours aux pouvoirs de Noémie.**

**-La question que je me pose c'est pourquoi Alice Cullen nous a aidé ? Je ne comprends pas son intérêt.**

**-Elle me l'a montré, il s'avère que si Caïus avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir et ce par n'importe quels stratagèmes qu'il avait trouvé. Il aurait tenté de rallier à lui Jasper ayant connaissance de ses capacités de guerrier, et vous savez à quel point cela est important pour lui. Mais Jasper aurait refusé. Et pour le contraindre il aurait tenté de s'en prendre à sa famille. Ainsi la famille Cullen aurait été décimé et Jasper aurait également péri au combat, sur tous il ne serait resté que la jeune Cullen. Elle a tenté le scénario de le faire accepter la proposition de Caïus il aurait péri dans un combat contre des lycans d'où Caïus se serait lâchement enfui. La seule option qui lui restait c'était une association avec nous. C'est d'ailleurs quand elle prit cette décision qu'elle a eu sa première vision de Bella.**

**-En ce qui concerne Bella regrettes-tu d'en avoir fait ta fille ?** me demanda Marcus.

**-Aucunement, nous l'avons choisi avec Sulpicia parce qu'elle regroupe un bon nombre de qualités qui nous est indispensables. Le fait qu'elle soit la pièce centrale de toute cette intrigue n'a vraiment rien à voir. J'ai appris à l'apprécier et à l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est. Bien après toi ma chérie c'est vrai, mais j'ai su détecter en elle toute les qualités qui te sont propre.**

**-Oui elle est merveilleuse, mais quelle entêtée et ça je crois que c'est un de tes traits de caractères,** plaisanta-t-elle.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. Nous évoquions les situations où nous avions dû affronter le mauvais caractère de ma fille. Comme il n'y a pas si longtemps où Byron et Démétri lui avaient volé toutes ses affaires alors qu'elle était sous la douche, ne laissant qu'un déguisement de soubrette à enfiler. Bien évidemment ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle des trônes où ils avaient pris soin de réunir tous les vampires du château. La colère de Bella arrivant dans la salle affublé de son costume, avait été à la hauteur de son mauvais caractère. Et si Alec et moi n'avions pas été présent je n'aurais pas donné cher de la peau de nos joyeux lurons. La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit de nouveau. Je souris quand je reconnu le numéro, je devais avoir un autre don pensais-je en mon fort intérieur, le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Bonjour ma fille,** rien que d'entendre sa voix me réchauffait mon vieux cœur mort.

_**-Bonjour père,**_ me salua-t-elle. Cela surprit Sulpicia, qui eut un hoquet de stupeur quand elle entendit celle que nous avions choisi comme fille, faire enfin le pas que nous attendions depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

**-Je remarque que ton voyage a été bénéfique. J'en suis heureux ta mère également.**

_**-Je le suis encore plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Alec m'a demandé ma main et j'ai accepté.**_

**-Mais c'est merveilleux ma chérie. Nous allons vous faire une cérémonie digne d'une Volturi,** s'extasia ma femme.

_**-Euh ! Mère ?**_ l'interpela Bella un peu gênée.

**-Oui Bella ?**

**_-Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire mais..._.**

**-Mais tu as décidé de prendre le nom de ton époux,** finit-elle. Si mon épouse n'avait pas de don elle n'était pour le moins pas démunie de sixième sens.

_**-Oui c'est exactement ça,**_ répondit Bella anxieuse.

**-Ce n'est rien ma fille et c'est normal. Mais malgré ton nom d'épouse tu resteras une Volturi et tes noces en seront dignes,** persista-t-elle imperturbable. J'entendis ma fille gémir à l'annonce de mon épouse, et cela me fit sourire tout comme Marcus qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

_**-De toute façon nous avons encore le temps nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date.**_

**-Très bien nous organiserons tout ça quand tu rentreras. Profite bien de ton voyage ma fille. Je suis heureuse pour toi, pour vous, j'ai hâte de te revoir.**

_**-Moi aussi mère. Père je vous laisse, nous allons devoir accoster. Je vous recontacte bientôt.**_

**-Très bien passez un bon séjour. Et toutes mes félicitations ma fille.**

_**-Merci père à bientôt,**_ et elle raccrocha.

**-Je crois que ceci clôture bien cette étape de notre histoire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?** demanda Marcus.

**-Je crois qu'il nous manque plus qu'à marier notre Démétri, et tout sera parfait,** renchérit Sulpicia.

**-Bientôt. Si je ne doute plus d'un fait, c'est bien des prédictions de la jeune Cullen.**

La fragrance d'un garde arriva, ce qui pour effet de faire cesser toute conversation.

**-Entre Byron,** lui ordonnai-je.

**-Maître je viens vous avertir que Heïdi vient de revenir de son expédition,** nous annonça-t-il.

**-Très bien Byron tu peux rejoindre ton épouse nous allons arriver.**

**-Bien Maître.**

Il partit rejoindre sa compagne, qu'il avait épousé il y a une bonne cinquantaines d'années. Eux au moins s'accordaient à merveille et ne se compliquaient pas la vie. Nous nous levâmes comme un seul homme sachant qu'un bon repas qui saurait atténuer le feu dans nos gorges nous attendait. Et c'est en avançant aux côtés de mon épouse et de mon ami que je pensais à tout ce que l'on venait de traverser, et je pensais également à ce à quoi demain serait fait. L'avenir nous promettait une vie de plénitude et de sérénité pour chacun d'entre nous. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel évènement ne survienne ce qui ne manquait jamais d'arriver et je vous pris de croire que je suis tout aussi infaillible que ma jeune alliée sur ce sujet.

* * *

**Coucou c'est moi la relectrice, Galswinthe, je suis triste de dire que c'est le dernier chapitre que je corrige pour cette fic que j'ai pris plaisir à suivre et à corriger. J'espère que vous ferez plaisir à Betifi et que vous laisserez une review pour le der des ders, car c'est le seul salaire d'un auteur, merci d'avance. Bizoux et à bientôt sur la prochain fic que nous pondra Betifi +.**

**Voilà cette fois-ci elle est bien terminée. Je ne mets pas le mot fin car pour moi ce serait figer cette histoire, pas que j'ai l'intention d'en faire une suite, (quoique on ne sait jamais), mais je n'aime pas voir ce mot, je le ressens comme un adieu. Je remercie encore une fois toutes mes lectrices pour votre soutient et votre assiduité. Et ma correctrice qui a fait un excellent travail et qui m'a toujours rendu ses corrections en temps et en heures pour que je puisse vous poster sans retard. Merci à toutes et je vous dis à très bientôt sur un autre histoire. **

**P.S pour celle qui tomberont sur cette fiction, laissez une trace de votre passage cela me fera plaisir même dans dix ans. Lol.**

**A très bientôt Bet's.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Note d'auteur**.

Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai eu quelques soucis pour poster cette note et j'espère que vous la verrez correctement et remanier comme il se doit.

Cela fait deux semaines que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui m'a permis de partager avec vous de bons moments, vous en les lisant et moi en les écrivant.

J'ai fais de merveilleuses rencontres avec bon nombre d'entre vous. Et le fait de ne plus recevoir vos reviews me manque énormément alors je vais me dépêcher de poster de nouveau, je suis devenue addict de vos messages et de vos encouragements.

Je vais poster mes deux autres fictions comme je vous l'avais déjà dit l'une d'elle sera un Edward/Bella, que j'ai totalement reprise depuis son début.

Pour celles qui l'a suivaient je présente mes excuses dès maintenant car je n'ai rien gardé de ce que j'avais écrit précédemment hormis la base et l'issue de cette intrigue que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de découvrir. Au départ pour cette histoire je ne voulais pas y inclure une histoire d'amour quelconque mais je me suis rendu compte que l'histoire en elle même n'était pas intéressante sans. Et puis pour être honnête respecter les caractère que Mme Meyer a donné à ses personnages est très difficile à tenir pour moi, mais vu la fin de l'intrigue je n'ai pas le choix. (Vous comprendrez en temps et en heures.) Tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec cette histoire et c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai reprise et remanié, je vais également changer le titre car en me baladant sur le site j'ai vu qu'il y avait une autre fiction avec ce titre (paru avant la mienne.), puis le nouveau titre que je vais lui donner lui correspondra bien mieux. Je pense également qu'elle ne sera pas très longue, toujours ce même problème avec le couple Bella/Edward que je ne sais pas manipuler et qui je m'en suis rendu compte en écrivant "Tout n'est que fatalité" ne m'inspire pas vraiment, mais je vais tout faire pour que ceux qui apprécie ce couple puissent ne pas être trop déçu.

Ma seconde fiction qui me tient un peu plus à cœur, est un Jella. Que je vais certainement appeler « **Haine, amour et passion »**, ce qui résumera à peu près mon prologue. Pour cette fiction je ne vais pas tenir compte du caractère de Bella, je vais totalement la remanier et je pense ne pas respecter non plus certaines phases des œuvres de Mme Meyer, je vais m'autoriser beaucoup de largesses. Ne prenez pas peur, vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je vais essayer de rester cohérente avec mon histoire. Il me manque encore un élément de liaison entre ce que j'ai déjà écrit et la fin que j'ai également déjà en tête. Mais j'ai assez de chapitre d'avance pour commencer à poster, dans quelque temps, (pas très longtemps je vous rassure.). J'espère de cette façon réussir à satisfaire les goûts de chacune d'entre vous.

Je vais comptabiliser le décompte des votes pour la fiction sur Démétri et je vais l'éditer sur mon profil. Cela laissera le temps à celles qui n'ont encore pas voté de le faire si l'idée d'une fiction avec Démétri plait.

J'ai remercié en privé toutes celles qui étaient inscrites et je voulais le faire également avec les anonymes surtout pour cette fin d'histoire.

**Ange:** je te remercie et oui je vais continuer j'aime écrire et faire fonctionner mon cerveau à pleins régime.

**Eldarien**: Il y aura d'autre fictions c'est sûr, mais pas sur Démétri pour le moment. Par contre si la le sondage continue dans ce sens ce ne sera pas une suite car beaucoup veulent que mon personnage féminin (Bella pour le moment) soit humain au départ.( Je vais mettre le décompte à jours sur mon profil). Pour aller jusqu'au bout de cette fiction pour être honnête j'ai conçu cette histoire avec cette idée de fin, donc il aurait été dommage que je m'arrête avant alors que mon but dès le départ était d'en arriver là. Et puis vous m'avez tellement suivit, soutenue et motivé que je le vous devais bien. La fiction que tu m'as conseiller me dis quelques choses j'irais voir refaire un tour sur cette histoire plus tard car la je suis à fond dans l'écriture, de mes prochaines fictions et que malheureusement pour moi je suis une obsessionnelle c'est à dire que je ne peux pas me raisonner dès que quelque chose me tiens à cœur. A bientôt j'espère.

**Isabelle:** je te remercie d'avoir suivit cette histoire même si tu n'as pas reviewer à chaque chapitre le fait que tu aies suivit assidument me conviens également. Et je vais bientôt poster deux nouvelles fictions j'espère qu'au moins l'une des deux te plaira également.

**Aurélie:** merci à toi aussi d'avoir suivit. Pour la fin de cette fiction j'avais dans le but de surprendre et surtout de ne pas la faire ressembler aux autres avec un mariage ect... Et puis toute mon histoire reposait sur ce fait. Et je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé.

**Phoenix:** Merci à toi et je ne doute pas de te recroiser au détours d'une autre fiction.

**Noleme:** C'est toujours un plaisir de constater que tu apprécies toujours autant. Et je suis flattée par les jolies compliments que tu me fais. J'espère ne pas te faire trop attendre et ne pas te décevoir avec mes prochaines fiction. Par contre pour celle de Démétri il faudra attendre un peu, j'en ai deux autres a finir avant.

**Camille:** Merci pour ta reviews et je ne vais pas tarder de poster les deux autres fictions. Que tu pourras voir en allant sur mon profil. En tout cas attend encore un peu je ne vais pas tarder. Et puis si tu t'inscris sur le site tu pourras faire un suivit d'auteurs et de fictions, avec toutes celles que tu apprécies.

**Sebastiana:** C'est justement pour ce genre de reviews que je me motive à écrire. J'aime passer de bons moments à lire de belles et bonnes histoires et le fait que tu aies pu passer un bon moment avec la mienne me fait extrêmement plaisir. Quand à ce couple improbable du départ en tout cas dans les œuvres de Mme Meyer. Je trouve moi au contraire qu'ils sont tout à fait dans mon esprits, je n'aime pas les être totalement lisse et sans défauts, bien qu'elle s'en soit remarquablement bien tirer avec Edward dans son œuvre, moi je suis plus sinueuse Alors merci et qui sait peut être te reverrais-je sur une autre fiction.

Voilà je pense avoir fait le tour de ce que j'avais à vous dire. Enfin presque je réservais cette dernière partie pour un remerciement spécial pour Gaswinthe qui a corrigé cette fiction et qui va continuer pour les prochaines en plus des autres auteurs qu'elle suit.

**Merci à toi Lucky pour ton précieux travail, ta ponctualité, ton temps et tes annotations me permettant de m'améliorer.**

A bientôt je l'espère Bet's


End file.
